Written in the stars de Lissa Bryan TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Edward est le roi d'une race à l'agonie, sa planète est déchirée par la guerre civile. Bella est enlevée pour devenir son épouse… d'étudiante à reine… Pourra-t-elle apprendre à aimer cet homme étrange et l'aider à sauver son peuple?
1. Quand je suis partie

s/7502401/1/Written-in-the-Stars

.

Bonjour, Lissa Bryan nous a sollicitées pour que nous reprenions la traduction de sa fic, voici donc :

 **ECRIT DANS LES ETOILES**

de

 **Lissa Bryan**

Traduite et corrigée par Zveka et Isnoname

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction…

 _ **Edward est le roi d'une race à l'agonie, sa planète est déchirée par la guerre civile. Bella est enlevée pour devenir son épouse… d'étudiante à reine… Pourra-t-elle apprendre à aimer cet homme étrange et l'aider à sauver son peuple?**_

31 chapitres

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN – QUAND JE SUIS PARTIE**

.

Bella étendit la couverture en haut de la colline sous un arbre et déballa ses affaires.

Un mot de suicide dans un sachet en plastique avec un caillou à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Fait.

Un revolver chargé. Fait.

Un sac à dos vide. Fait.

Elle s'installa sur la couverture et se pencha en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur Puget Sound une dernière fois. Cette beauté réconfortait toujours son âme. Elle plia ses genoux sous son menton et les serra, frissonnant légèrement à cause de l'humidité et de l'air qui refroidissait. Le soleil couchant teintait les nuages à l'horizon d'un rouge ardent bordé de pourpre. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le bruit des vagues, le cri des mouettes et le parfum de la brise de l'océan. C'était ici qu'elle avait toujours été la plus heureuse. Ça paraissait juste que tout se termine ici.

Une dernière fois elle repassa son autre liste dans sa tête, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait nettoyé son appartement pour que ses parents n'aient pas à le faire. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle partait ailleurs dans un meilleur endroit après la fin du trimestre, ce qui était techniquement vrai. Avec cette excuse elle était arrivée à donner tous ses biens à des œuvres caritatives au lieu de les stocker quelque part, gardant quelques objets qu'elle voulait que ses parents aient. Son chat avait été pour Mme Cope dans le couloir et elle savait qu'il aurait une bonne maison là-bas.

Tous ses services avaient été déconnectés et payés. L'abandon de l'université avait été la dernière étape, régler avec reste des charges. Elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose reste à la charge de ses parents après sa disparition, elle les avait déjà assez embêtés comme ça. Il y avait même quelques centaines de dollars laissés sur son compte en banque qui devaient servir à payer la crémation sans service, spécifiée dans son testament. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents chagrinés aient à payer les frais d'un enterrement auquel personne d'autre qu'eux n'assisterait.

C'était l'heure. Le soleil avait glissé sous l'horizon, le dernier rayon du disque orange brillant avait disparu derrière les vagues.

Bella ramassa le sac à dos et le pistolet. Quelque chose attira son attention et elle regarda en arrière vers les arbres. L'air semblait miroiter comme un mirage en plein été puis une porte apparut. Bella resta bouche bée. Son esprit se rappela The Truman Show et pendant un instant bizarre, elle se demanda si le monde autour d'elle tournait rond.

Une femme sortit par la porte, ses yeux scrutant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Bella. "Oh, bien," dit-elle. "Nous sommes arrivées à temps." Elle leva la main, tenant quelque chose semblable à une petite télécommande. Elle la pointa vers Bella et le monde devint noir.

Bella eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été collées et sa bouche était sèche. Elle avait aussi légèrement mal à la tête, comme si elle avait trop bu la veille mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle totalement confuse. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Murs blancs, sol brun couvert de ce qui ressemblait à du linoléum, un lit très étroit avec des draps blancs.

* * *

Le mur s'ouvrit, bien que Bella ne voit pas le contour d'une porte. Une femme entra et soudain Bella se souvint du France d'avoir vu cette femme ouvrir une porte dans l'air. Bella resta assise dans un état de déni impuissant qui arriverait à tout le monde après avoir vu quelque chose d'impossible et voulant une explication qui remettrait le monde de nouveau sur son axe.

"Bonjour, Bella," dit la femme, d'un ton joyeux et chaleureux, mais laissant un arrière-goût de fausseté, comme une hôtesse de l'air qui se forçait à sourire si souvent que son sourire avait l'air faux. Elle portait une longue tunique argentée qui se séparait au-dessous de la taille pour révéler des leggings noirs. Ses cheveux étaient à peu près la même couleur que ceux de Bella, un riche brun acajou, ses yeux presque de la même teinte exacte. Elle avait l'air vaguement familière mais Bella ne pouvait pas la placer… "Je suis Lauren. Ne paniquez pas, d'accord? Vous êtes en sécurité et personne ne vous fera du mal."

"Où suis-je?" demanda Bella.

Lauren était assise à l'extrémité du lit de Bella qui replia se jambes, serrant ses genoux étroitement. La réaction de Bella n'enleva pas le sourire de Lauren. "C'est toujours la partie difficile. Bella, on m'a envoyé pour vous amener à votre nouvelle maison sur une autre planète."

Bella attendit. "C'est une blague?"

"Ce n'est pas une blague. Vous êtes la correspondance génétiquement parfaite pour l'Empereur des Neuf Planètes Fédérées et vous allez être l'Impératrice."

Bella regarda. "Ouais, d'accord. Ha ha. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici. Je veux partir."

Le sourire de Lauren ne faiblit pas. Au contraire il devint encore plus fermement plâtré sur son visage. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre ma volonté. C'est du kidnapping!" Bella tapota ses cotes pour prendre le portable qu'elle avait habituellement dans sa poche mais elle n'avait pas de poche. Elle ne portait pas les vêtements qu'elle portait dans le parc. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique couleur bordeaux semblable à celle de l'autre femme, bien que la sienne fût couverte de broderies complexes et des pierres rouge-noir encadrant l'encolure. Elle commença à tâter ses cheveux et trouva un bandeau de pierres dessus et elle vit une nouvelle bague à son majeur. "Qu'est-ce que tout cela?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quelques-uns de vos nouveaux bijoux," lui dit Lauren.

"Écoutez, ce n'est pas drôle," dit sèchement Bella. "Je veux mes vêtements et je ne veux pas être dans votre show télé stupide ou peu importe ce que c'est. Je veux sortir d'ici. Maintenant! " Elle cria le dernier mot puisque Lauren ne bougea pas pour la libérer.

Lauren prit une petite tablette de sa poche et pressa dessus. Une image apparut dans l'air au-dessus, l'image d'une galaxie en spirale qui pivotait lentement. Bella passa sa main à travers l'image et regarda autour pour trouver une explication alternative possible mais elle savait que contrairement aux épisodes de Star Trek, la technologie des hologrammes n'existait tout simplement pas, en particulier des images aussi détaillées que celles-ci. "Ceci est la Voie Lactée", dit Lauren. Elle toucha la tablette et afficha l'image de plusieurs galaxies dans un univers plus grand. Lauren toucha l'hologramme et zooma sur une autre galaxie. "... Et ici c'est la galaxie Forx, à des milliards d'années-lumière de la Terre."

"Comment est-ce possible?" demanda Bella. "Même si nous avons voyagé à la vitesse de lumière, il nous faudrait des milliards d'années avant d'arriver."

"Eh bien, il se trouve qu'Einstein avait raison quand il a dit que plus on s'approche de la vitesse de la lumière, plus notre masse devient infiniment grande. Donc, pour se déplacer sur de grandes distances, il faut plier l'espace, comme ça ... " Lauren tapota sur la tablette et montra à Bella l'univers plié comme une feuille de papier, ce qui mit les deux galaxies très espacées l'une à côté de l'autre. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la théorie des cordes et le truc des dimensions supplémentaires qui avaient fait des cours d'astronomie de Bella un véritable cauchemar. "Et le temps, aussi," conclut Lauren.

"J'ai voyagé dans le temps, aussi?" Le mal de tête de Bella empirait à chaque minute. Vraiment, si ces gens, quels qu'ils soient, voulaient qu'elle gobe cette histoire, ils auraient dû trouver des détails plus crédibles.

"Près de trois mille ans," dit Lauren.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Lauren avait l'air un peu irritée mais garda son sourire fermement en place. "Les railleurs sont toujours pires que les crieurs," dit-elle." Vous allez voir que je dis la vérité assez tôt. Mon travail est de vous faire une brève introduction, pour essayer que votre transition soit plus facile. Ils pensent que c'est plus facile pour les femmes si elles voient un autre être humain en premier."

"Je veux voir un extra-terrestre, alors," la défia Bella.

Lauren haussa les épaules. "D'accord, si vous le voulez vraiment." Elle appuya sur un bouton sur la tablette et quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un... non, quelque chose entra dans la chambre et Bella essaya d'étouffer un cri. C'était énorme, près de trois mètres de haut et mince, avec de longs membres frêles et tenant dans une main un long bâton en bois. Complètement chauve, sa peau bleue était aussi lisse qu'un œuf. Ni le nez ni les oreilles ne perturbaient l'ovale parfait de sa tête. Les petites fentes où son nez devait être s'ouvraient et se fermaient à chaque respiration. Sa bouche était une ligne sans lèvres. La chose se mit à genoux devant elle, la regardant avec de patients yeux triangulaires.

Bella essaya de rester calme, de contrôler sa respiration, de ne pas reculer, de ne pas trembler. Elle échoua lamentablement aux quatre. Hollywood pouvait faire des choses assez incroyables avec le maquillage mais cette créature ne pouvait tout simplement pas être truquée.

"C'est Tanya," dit Lauren. "C'est votre garde du corps."

La créature était une femme? Sa poitrine nue était complètement plate, sans mamelons. Elle portait un pantalon avec des jambes si énormes que ça ressemblait plus à une jupe qu'à un pantalon et ses pieds palmés étaient nus. Bella se força à tendre sa main.

"C'est… agréable de… vous rencontrer."

Tanya s'inclina au-dessus de la main de Bella, son front la touchant presque. "Salutations, Alpha Prima," dit-elle, sa voix était tellement grave qu'on aurait dit qu'elle sortit du fond d'un puits. Bella vit un éclat de dents pointues et triangulaires. "Je suis honorée de vous servir."

"Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Tanya," dit Lauren. "Nous vous appellerons quand elle sera prête."

Tanya partit, se déplaçant gracieusement comme un navire sur l'eau.

"Maintenant, vous me croyez?" demanda Lauren, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

Aussi horrible que ça semblait, Bella commençait à la croire. "Comment? Pourquoi…?" Elle tremblait violemment, sa tête tournait comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

"Respirations profondes", commanda Lauren. "Allez, Bella. Respirez profondément."

Bella fit comme commandé. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit son pouls ralentir à un rythme proche de la normale. "Pourquoi moi?" dit-elle. "Dans toute la galaxie, pourquoi moi, Bella Swan? Pourquoi l'empereur n'épouse pas une femme de sa propre planète?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de femmes sur Volterra", dit Lauren. "Il y a des siècles, les femmes de sa race ont commencé à disparaître. Ils n'en ont jamais trouvé la raison. Pour survivre, ils ont commencé à visiter les planètes proches pour trouver des femmes qui étaient assez proches génétiquement pour pouvoir se reproduire avec eux. Au fil du temps, ils ont commencé à inclure de plus en plus de planètes dans leur recherche. La Terre n'est sur leur radar que depuis une centaine d'années. A un moment donné un archéologue a déterré vos os ou un truc comme ça et votre ADN a été saisi dans l'ordinateur. Lorsque vous êtes sortie comme un génétiquement compatible, j'ai été envoyée pour vous trouver."

"Et si j'avais été mariée?"

Lauren secoua la tête. "Vous n'auriez pas été entrée dans la base de données si vous étiez déjà en couple ou si vous aviez des enfants. Les Volturi n'ont aucune notion du divorce. Une fois que vous êtes mariés, vous êtes mariés pour toujours, même si vous vivez séparément. "

L'esprit de Bella alla à contrecœur vers Mike mais penser à lui ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'autrefois. S'il n'avait pas rompu leur engagement elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée. Pourtant, voilà une autre façon dont il avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

"L'Empereur... il ne ressemble pas à Tanya, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella.

Lauren secoua la tête. "Non, elle est Dynali, ils ne sont pas génétiquement compatibles. Venez, je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemble l'Empereur." Elle tapota sur la tablette et l'image d'un homme clignota en l'air.

"Il a l'air humain," dit Bella, soulagée. L'homme qui tournait dans l'air devant elle avait les cheveux roux-brun, et la peau pâle, plus pâle encore que la sienne.

Lauren hocha la tête, tapota sur la tablette rapidement et l'image disparut. "Ils sont très semblables. Juste quelques différences mineures."

"C'est simplement trop étrange," murmura Bella. "Je ne peux pas…" Sa tête tourna à nouveau.

"Son nom est Edward," continua Lauren, comme si Bella n'était pas défaite devant elle.

"Edward? Le nom du roi extraterrestre est Edward?" Bella n'était pas loin de rire hystériquement, de s'effondrer pour finir chez les dingues ce qui avait été une possibilité toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle était dans un asile et tout ceci n'était qu'un fantasme bizarre.

"Eh bien, bien sûr son nom n'est pas réellement Edward mais votre implant traducteur a choisi l'équivalent anglais le plus proche."

"Attendez, ne sautons-nous pas quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que l'implant traducteur?"

"Il ne parle pas l'anglais et vous ne parlez pas le Volturi. C'est un problème lorsque vous avez plusieurs planètes avec de multiples cultures dans la même Fédération. La puce est un peu comme l'un de ces implants cochléaire qui traduit le son en impulsions électriques qui sont lus par votre cerveau. Il entend ce que dit la personne et le traduit instantanément à votre cerveau afin que vous puissiez le comprendre. Lorsque vous répondez, leurs puces font la même chose pour eux. C'est quelque chose qui leur est implanté dès leur naissance dans cette galaxie. Vous pouvez l'appeler Edward et il va entendre son vrai nom dans sa tête."

Bella tendit la main et toucha ses oreilles mais ne ressentit rien d'inhabituel. Lauren interpréta correctement son geste. "Oui, vous avez eu une opération au cerveau pour implanter la puce et réparer quelques petites choses. Leur technologie médicale est si avancée qu'ils peuvent le faire sans laisser de cicatrices."

"Quelles petites choses?" demanda Bella. Une race tellement avancée qui pouvait construire un vaisseau spatial et savait littéralement plier l'espace était une chose mais l'idée de quelqu'un bricolant dans son cerveau était très déconcertante. Sa tête était déjà trop merdique sans ça.

"Vous avez eu quelques ... euh ... fils croisés, dirons-nous. Votre cerveau ne produisait pas les bons produits chimiques, ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez lutté avec la dépression toute votre vie."

"Et vous pouvez arranger ça, juste comme ça?" Bella était étonnée. Elle pensait aux innombrables médicaments qu'elle avait pris, certains qui avaient eu des effets secondaires pires que la maladie qu'ils étaient censés traiter, toujours cherchant le médoc magique ou une combinaison de plusieurs médicaments pour qu'elle devienne comme tout le monde. Et maintenant, elle était guérie et c'était quelque chose que son esprit n'était tout simplement pas prêt à enregistrer. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre normalement et assez étrangement, c'était un concept presque effrayant. Elle savait qui _Déprimée-Bella_ était. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré _Normale-Bella_ et ne savait pas qui elle était.

"Ils peuvent réparer beaucoup de choses", dit Lauren. "Y compris les petits défauts dans votre code génétique. Vous n'allez plus vieillir comme un être humain normal. Vous allez vivre aussi longtemps qu'un Volturi, ce qui est environ 400 ans, et vous n'êtes plus sensible à des choses comme le cancer."

"S'il vous plaît," dit Bella, son esprit prêt à craquer, incapable de traiter toutes ces informations.

"Laissez-moi partir. Je ne peux pas faire cela."

"Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière", lui dit Lauren. "C'est impossible. Rappelez-vous tous ces films de voyage dans le temps dans lequel les personnages doivent éviter de se voir eux-mêmes? Eh bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Il faudrait arriver exactement au moment où vous êtes partie, parce que vous ne pouvez pas exister dans deux univers en même temps. Nous ne disposons pas de la capacité d'être aussi précis. Nos arrivages sont habituellement précis à deux ou trois jours près. C'était ma deuxième tentative. La première fois, je suis arrivée juste après vos funérailles."

"Funérailles," répéta doucement Bella. Ses parents devaient avoir ignoré ses désirs, ce qui avait du sens, étant donné que Lauren avait dit que son ADN avait été récupéré à partir d'os. "Qu'est-ce que mes parents pensent qu'il m'est arrivé maintenant?"

"Ils vont penser que votre corps a dû tomber dans la mer et qu'il a été emporté par le courant, sans jamais pouvoir être récupéré. Voilà ce que les articles de journaux disent, de toute façon."

"Mais ça n'a pas de sens," cria Bella. "Si je suis ici, il n'y a pas de corps pour que les archéologues le découvrent."

"Ça n'a pas besoin d'être des os", dit Lauren. "Ça pouvait être quelque chose avec votre ADN dessus et qui pourrait être définitivement lié à vous. Nous avons trouvé une femme parce que sa mère avait gardé sa première dent de bébé et qu'elle a fini dans un musée…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je refuse d'épouser l'Empereur?" demanda Bella. "Je ne peux pas refuser, non?"

Lauren haussa les épaules. "C'est à vous de décider mais la plupart des femmes finissent par être incapables de refuser au final. Les mâles Volturi peuvent être très charmants et persuasifs. Dès qu'il vous rencontrera, il pensera qu'il est amoureux de vous et il fera tout pour vous gagner. Mais si vous le refusez, vous reviendrez dans la base de données pour voir si vous correspondez à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Etes-vous en couple?"

Les yeux de Lauren clignèrent et son visage se vida. "Mon compagnon est mort alors je suis retournée dans la base. Mais il se passera probablement un long temps, peut-être jamais, avant que je corresponde à quelqu'un d'autre. "

"Pourquoi?"

Elle vit la mâchoire de Lauren se crisper. "Je ne suis pas une grande priorité. Vous, d'autre part, l'êtes. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, même si vous refusez tous les mâles qui vous correspondent génétiquement, vous demeurerez sur Volterra pour le reste de votre vie. Il n'y pas de retour en arrière. C'est impossible. S'il vous plaît, si vous ne croyez pas tout ce que je vous dis, croyez cela. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir dans votre temps et la Terre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas un endroit que vous voulez revoir."

"Combien de temps cela nous prendra pour nous rendre sur la planète de l'Empereur?"

"Eh bien, en fait… Nous y sommes déjà!"

Il était temps d'empêcher un autre épisode d'hyperventilation. Lauren était vraiment irritée avec elle, son sourire de plus en plus faux. Elle tira une Bella protestante à ses pieds et ouvrit la porte. Bella ne voulait pas passer à travers cette porte. Ici, au moins, tout semblait sûr. Là-bas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait voir. Lauren la poussa vers la porte.

"Allez, Bella! Je suis fatiguée et je veux rentrer chez moi."

"Où sont mes chaussures?" demanda Bella. Le sol était lisse et aussi chaud que la chair mais sûrement, elle n'était pas censée se promener pieds nus.

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin," fut tout ce que dit Lauren.

Bella hésita sur le pas de la porte, détestant comme toujours avancer vers l'inconnu. Lauren roula les yeux. "Vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité, je vous assure. Les femmes sont pratiquement sacrées dans leur culture."

Elle fut propulsée dans ce qui semblait être un couloir avec des murs en pierre et un plafond si haut qu'il disparaissait dans l'ombre. Bella ne pouvait pas dire d'où la lumière venait. Tanya, la femme bleue, se leva d'où elle était agenouillée devant la porte, avançant vers Bella. Son garde du corps. "Ne craignez rien, petite reine", dit-elle. "Je vais vous protéger."

Lauren les conduisit vers une porte, enfin une que Bella pouvait voir et elle fut soulagée après avoir été dans cette pièce où elle ne savait pas où la sortie se trouvait. C'était déconcertant d'avoir ce qui semblait être un mur solide s'ouvrant soudainement mais n'ayant aucune idée de comment l'ouvrir elle-même. La porte était ronde, comme une porte de Hobbit mais très haute. Si les portes et les couloirs et la taille de son garde du corps était une indication, ce peuple étaient d'une très grande taille.

"Une dernière chose," dit Lauren, s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée. "Quand vous souriez, assurez-vous de garder vos dents couvertes. Montrer ses dents est considéré comme une menace."

Bella n'avait jamais eu si peu envie de sourire de sa vie mais elle prit cela en considération. Lauren tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

La pièce était petite avec les mêmes murs en pierre que dans le couloir et la même source de lumière cachée. Il y avait peu de meubles et ça avait l'air d'une salle d'attente. Un petit groupe d'hommes étaient assis sur des coussins posés sur le sol. Ils se mirent tous debout.

Lauren poussa fortement Bella et elle trébucha en passant la porte. Lauren ne la suivit pas. Elle ferma la porte derrière Bella, la laissant sans un autre mot.

Bella reconnut celui qui était censé être son nouveau mari, flanqué à sa gauche et à droite par deux autres hommes. L'empereur marcha lentement vers Bella comme s'il essayait d'éviter de la surprendre et s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Elle dut lever sa tête pour le regarder. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante cinq, une taille moyenne pour une femme mais à côté de cet homme elle se sentait minuscule. Le haut de sa la tête atteignait à peine le centre de sa poitrine.

Il lui sourit et se mit à genoux, les deux autres hommes faisant de même. "Salutations," dit-il doucement. De près, elle pouvait voir les différences entre sa race et elle-même. Son nez était plus plat, un peu plus large et ses yeux d'ambre avaient les pupilles en forme de diamant sans blanc autour de l'iris visible. Quand il parlait, elle vit l'éclair de ses crocs.

Elle trembla, essayant de se rappeler comment parler. "B- bon- bonjour," balbutia-t-elle.

Il la scruta avec beaucoup d'intérêt, surtout ses longs cheveux bruns. Il tendit la main pour les toucher et elle recula à la vue de sa main. Il avait seulement quatre doigts, comme les personnages des Simpsons, et chaque doigt possédait une putain de griffe.

"Edward, arrête. Tu lui fais peur." Une femme passa à travers le groupe entre Bella et l'empereur.

Elle était minuscule avec des cheveux noirs hérissés autour de sa petite tête. "Dégagez," dit-elle dit à l'Empereur. Il grogna doucement, effectivement grogna mais la femme ne bougea pas. Elle sourit à Bella, prenant soin de garder ses dents couvertes par ses lèvres et tendis la main. "Je suis Alice," dit-elle. Bella prit sa main dans la sienne, heureuse de voir cinq doigts. "Je sais que nous allons être amies!"

Elle montra l'homme sur la gauche, celui avec les cheveux jaunes. Non pas blonds, comme un être humain mais jaune comme un crayon, avec les mêmes yeux d'ambre. Il avait des marques horribles sur son visage, ses bras sa poitrine, visible à cause des vestes ouvertes que tous les hommes portaient. Bella sentit immédiatement une affinité avec lui comme elle l'avait avec toutes les créatures blessées. "C'est Jasper, mon compagnon," dit Alice. "L'autre garçon est Emmett, le frère cadet d'Edward."

Edward s'approcha un peu plus près et Bella vit un éclair du coin de l'œil. Elle regarda, le choc la frappa comme un poing à l'estomac. Il avait une queue qui dansait sinueusement derrière sa tête, la pointe de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

L'homme pour lequel elle avait été enlevée de sa planète avait une queue. Avoir une queue n'était pas une "différence mineure."

Bella essaya de respirer mais on aurait dit que tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré hors de la pièce. Elle entendit Alice crier alors que sa vision se rétrécissait puis vacilla comme une bougie éteinte.

* * *

Edward, empereur des Neuf planètes Fédérées, attrapa sa petite mariée comme elle s'évanouit. Il avait été mis en garde que cela puisse arriver mais il était encore un peu blessé et profondément inquiet. Elle avait peur de lui et ses traits, si différents des siens, l'avait repoussée.

Il porta son petit corps vers le coin salon, la posant sur l'un des oreillers. Alice était presque frénétique, tapotant les joues pâles et cireuses de Bella. "Alice, laissez-la," commanda-t-il. "Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête."

Jasper prit ses épaules et l'entraîna doucement plus loin. Alice avait l'air presque aussi inquiète que lui, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait appris à déchiffrer la myriade d'expressions faciales des humains.

L'évanouissement de Bella lui permit de l'observer sans la rendre nerveuse. Une de ses mains se trouvait près de son visage et il l'observa avec curiosité. Ces minuscules griffes inutiles! Il tendit la main et poussa soigneusement sa lèvre pour voir ses dents et les trouva aussi plates et peu tranchantes que celles d'Alice. C'était une bonne chose que Bella ait Tanya pour la protéger, elle était pratiquement sans défense.

Il inspira à nouveau, inhalant son parfum savoureux et son cœur martela. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Cela prendrait du temps mais elle s'habituerait à lui et ses différences et elle l'aimerait, comme il l'aimait.

L'intensité de ses émotions le prit au dépourvu. Tendresse, luxure, protection, émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. C'était comme si le monde avait manqué la couleur puis ses yeux avait soudainement était assaillis par trop de couleur. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et tournoyer joyeusement avec elle. Il voulait grogner vers Jasper et Emmett, son ami le plus proche et son frère et leur ordonner de s'éloigner de sa petite fiancée, l'embrasser et la garder saine et sauve et toute à lui.

Il l'avait trouvée, enfin. Il avait attendu si longtemps, jaloux des autres couples et de leur bonheur, désirant avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Et maintenant, elle était là et elle était plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Elle commença à remuer et il se rassit à la hâte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Il jeta un regard sur Emmett et cette fois il grogna. Emmett la fixait avec la même expression d'amour au premier regard que lui. Sa première pensée fut _Oh, non._ La deuxième était : _A MOI_!

* * *

Bella ouvrit les yeux et voulut immédiatement les fermer à nouveau. Ça n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve ou une hallucination. Elle posa ses yeux sur Alice pour un petit peu de normalité. "Allez-vous bien, Bella?" demanda-t-elle.

Bella aboya un rire sarcastique et Edward sursauta, surpris par ce bruit étrange émanant de son épouse.

"Tout va bien," le calma Alice. "C'est le son pour l'amusement, rappelez-vous?" Il hocha la tête, un soupçon de confusion dans ses yeux parce il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que Bella trouvait drôle.

Bella se redressa, sa main sur son front. "Je ne me sens pas bien," murmura-t-elle.

"Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois?" demanda Alice.

Bella ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Quelques jours, peut-être? La nourriture avait perdu tout son intérêt.

"Venez", dit Alice, tendant la main et aidant Bella à se relever. "Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose et votre peuple attend de vous voir."

Bella serra la main d'Alice comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. "Que dois-je faire? Je ne sais pas me comporter comme une reine."

"Soyez juste vous-même", dit fermement Alice.

Cela ne l'aida pas. Etre juste "elle-même" l'avait conduit à avoir une enfance misérable, être laissée de côté et taquinée par ses pairs et à l'université, son calme timide avait conduit ses pairs à la considérer comme froide.

Elle laissa Alice la ramener dans le couloir de pierre, Tanya et les hommes à leur suite. Elle ouvrit une porte et Bella se raidit, son cœur sauta dans sa gorge. Il y avait des centaines de... êtres dans la salle, assis sur des coussins autour de tables basses et tous se tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder. Bella voulait se retirer mais Edward et les deux autres hommes se tenaient derrière elle, bloquant le passage. La pièce devint silencieuse.

Sans avertissement, Edward souleva Bella. "Alpha Prima Bella," annonça-t-il. Bella écarquilla les yeux et serra les mains qui la tenaient en l'air par sa cage thoracique. La salle éclata, les poings martelant sur les tables et son nom résonna.

Quand il la remit à nouveau sur ses pieds, Bella se tourna légèrement vers Alice. "Qu'est-ce qu'une Alpha Prima?" demanda-t-elle.

Alice fit signe vers une table vide et elles prirent place sur les coussins autour de la table. Il semblait que l'Empereur mangeait avec ses roturiers. Alice se pencha vers Bella pour converser à voix basse. "Alpha Prima c'est votre rang", dit Alice. "Si vous acceptez d'épouser Edward, alors vous serez Impératrice. Il y a des Alphas, Betas et drones. Les Alphas sont les plus forts, les plus dominants."

"Je ne suis ni forte ni dominante," dit Bella, confuse.

Alice sourit. "Vous le serez. Je le sais."

Bella n'avait aucune idée quoi répondre à cela et elle fut sauvée par un homme qui apporta un bol d'eau. "Alpha Prima, puis-je laver vos mains?" demanda-t-il. Il était Volturi mais il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres, se rapprochant de la taille d'un grand mâle humain.

"Oui bien sûr." Bella tint ses mains devant elle et il les plongea dans le bol, prenant soin de ne pas la piquer avec ses griffes. Elles avaient été coupés courtes mais Bella imagina qu'elles pourraient probablement encore faire des dégâts.

L'eau avait un léger parfum, semblable au bois de santal. Il frotta chaque doigt et utilisa une petite brosse sur ses ongles avant de laver ses paumes et le dos de ses mains et quand il fut satisfait, il les sécha en tapotant avec une serviette incroyablement douce.

"Merci", dit Bella automatiquement et la salle se tut de nouveau. Bella rougit, certaine d'avoir commis un terrible impair.

Alice chuchota dans son oreille. "Ils sont juste surpris, voilà tout. La plupart des gens ne se soucient pas de remercier les drones."

Bella ne pouvait s'imaginer de ne pas remercier quelqu'un qui avait fait quelque chose pour elle, quel que soit son rang mais cela la mit mal à l'aise de se démarquer. L'homme se prosterna profondément. Une assiette lui fut amenée et il la posa devant elle en se prosternant de nouveau. Quand il se tourna, Bella vit que sa queue était courte, n'atteignant même pas l'arrière de ses genoux.

Elle demanda à Alice à propos de la queue plus courte.

"Les Alphas ont généralement les queues les plus longues. C'est un point de fierté. S'ils perdent un combat, le vainqueur coupe souvent leur queue comme un prix, de sorte que plus la queue est longue, plus ils ont combattu sans perdre. Complimenter la queue d'un homme est comme complimenter sa virilité."

Elle regarda les drones qui circulaient dans la pièce, offrant des assiettes à des gens qui le remarquaient à peine, adoptant instantanément une attitude servile chaque fois que quelqu'un leur parlait. "Les drones sont des esclaves ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?"

Alice hocha la tête et Bella fut atterrée. "Mais cela ne va pas. Je ne peux pas avoir d'esclaves qui s'occupent de moi!"

"Eh bien, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à ce sujet ce soir…" dit Alice, puis elle fit signe vers l'assiette de Bella. "Mangez."

"Mais le reste de table n'est pas servi."

"Et ils ne le sera pas jusqu'à ce que vous commenciez à manger. Tout le monde vous attend."

Bella rougit encore et regarda l'assiette devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun ustensile. Elle regarda Alice qui fit un mouvement de pincement avec ses doigts. La nourriture était en forme de petits carrés, comme de petits Hot Pockets*. Bella en choisit un et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle mordit et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. C'était délicieux, quoi que ce soit. C'était de la viande, légère et savoureuse ayant la texture du poulet et des légumes avec une sauce crémeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait déjà connu une saveur comme ça, mais c'était bon.

Plus de drones arrivèrent avec des bols d'eau et d'assiettes placées devant les autres après que leurs mains et leurs griffes aient été nettoyées. Un plateau de ce que Bella supposa était des condiments fut placé au centre de la table. Jasper mit une boule de pâte bleue sur le côté de son assiette. Sur les assiettes des hommes, il n'y avait que des morceaux de viande cuite, en petits carrés qu'ils ramassèrent délicatement avec les pointes de leurs griffes, Jasper plongeant occasionnellement sa viande dans le pâté bleu.

"Strictement carnivores," murmura Alice. "Les légumes les rendraient malades s'ils essayaient d'en manger. Ils ne peuvent pas les digérer."

Les yeux d'Edward restèrent bloqués sur Bella, tout comme ceux d'Emmett. C'était difficile de manger sous leurs regards. Elle essaya d'utiliser le bout de ses ongles comme ils le faisaient. Elle allait devoir arrêter de les ronger et les laisser pousser si elle ne voulait pas apparaitre mal élevée.

"Est-ce que votre nourriture est satisfaisante, Bella?" demanda Edward, et elle sursauta un peu.

"Oh, oui, c'est très bien. Très savoureux, merci." Dit Bella.

Elle regarda ses convives. Il lui apparut que la vie intelligente dans l'univers avait pris un schéma similaire partout. Toutes les créatures étaient à peu près humanoïdes avec quatre membres, deux yeux une tête, mais avec des variations infinies de taille et de caractéristiques. Il y avait une créature qui buvait du liquide dans un bol avec ce que Bella avait d'abord pris pour une paille puis elle réalisa que c'était sa langue.

Une fois le dîner terminé, leurs mains furent lavées à nouveau et les plats emportés par les drones. Bella fit un point de remercier le drone qui l'avait servi et le regard ravi qu'il lui fit fut sa récompense.

Edward se leva et la salle se tut. "Je compte courtiser Bella," dit-il en regardant autour et sembla satisfait de l'absence de réponse.

"Je vais contester," dit Emmett. Il se leva.

Edward avait l'air contrarié. Il y eut quelques exclamations dans la salle et Alice, à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux en grimaçant. "Je craignais que cela arrive," murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?" chuchota frénétiquement Bella.

"Ils vont se battre pour voir lequel a le droit de vous courtiser en premier."

"Par 'courtiser' vous voulez dire sortir ensemble?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Je suppose qu'Edward et lui partagent suffisamment d'ADN, pour que vous correspondiez à Emmett aussi."

"Je choisis les bâtons," dit Emmett.

Alice laissa sortir le souffle qu'elle retenait. "Se battre avec les bâtons au lieu des mains, des griffes et des dents signifie que la probabilité qu'ils soient sérieusement blessés est moins grande."

"Alice, ils se battent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux gagne ou quelque chose, non? Pas à mort ou quelque chose comme ça?" L'anxiété de Bella montait. Elle n'était ici que depuis quelques heures et elle déchirait la famille de son fiancé.

Alice hésita. "Ils se battent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux abandonne. Le vainqueur peut décider de ce qu'il se passe ensuite."

Les tables à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce furent reculées pour donner plus de place aux combattants et les deux hommes arrivèrent avec de longs bâtons en bois épais.

Ils s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre et prirent une position de combat. Emmett fit le premier pas en balançant son bâton en l'air vers la tête d'Edward. Edward l'esquiva, touchant Emmett dans les côtes avec son bâton puis bougeant comme un éclair pour le poser sur les épaules d'Emmett. Emmett trébucha mais ne tomba pas, se tournant pour faire face à son frère, qui sauta immédiatement sur le côté pour éviter le bâton d'Edward, qui visait son estomac. Il semblait qu'Emmett ait plus de force mais Edward était plus rapide et plus agile. Edward le déséquilibra sans jamais lui donner une chance de retrouver son équilibre. Emmett jeta désespérément son bâton vers la tête d'Edward et Edward plongea, frappant Emmett derrière les genoux, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Edward posa son bâton à travers la gorge d'Emmett. Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle Emmett considéra ses options.

"Je me rends!" dit Emmett.

Edward leva son bâton avant de se pencher vers son frère. Bella pensa qu'il s'était penché pour aider Emmett à se relever mais Edward trancha la queue d'Emmett avec ses griffes, la coupant d'un seul coup. Il porta la chose qui bougeait encore à travers la pièce et s'arrêta devant Bella. Il se mit à genoux et la lui tendit, la tête baissée.

"Prenez-la, prenez-la," l'exhorta Alice. "Bella, vous devez la prendre."

Bella souhaita ne pas avoir mangé les Hot Pockets exotiques. Son estomac était retourné. Elle tendit la main et la referma autour de la queue coupée. C'était étonnamment lourd, épais et musculeux.

La salle applaudit.

Bella vit que quelqu'un s'occupait d'Emmett, elle supposa que c'était le docteur, il était en train d'examiner le moignon saignant d'Emmett.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la queue dans sa main. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était impossible de défaillir assise.

Elle avait tort…

…

 _*Des feuilletés surgelés qu'on ne trouve plus en France_

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Lissa viendra lire vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas…**_


	2. Cadeaux

.

 **ECRIT DANS LES ETOILES**

de

 **Lissa Bryan**

.

 **CHAPITRE DEUX – CADEAUX**

Bella devenait complètement malade de se réveiller dans des endroits étranges.

Elle était couchée dans une sorte de grande dépression circulaire, en forme de bol qui était tapissée d'oreillers de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières. Elle roula sur le ventre et regarda par-dessus le bord. Edward était assis sur le sol, dos au mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce et il la regardait. Bella plongea rapidement.

"Bella je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi."

Sa voix était si triste qu'elle releva la tête à nouveau.

"Tu es parfaitement en sécurité. Regarde, Tanya est ici." Elle suivit la direction de son regard et vit Tanya à genoux en silence dans le coin, son arme en bois reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle aurait pu être prise pour une statue tellement elle était immobile.

Bella regarda autour de la pièce. Les murs étaient en pierre, polie et sculptée avec des symboles indéchiffrables tout en haut et il y avait plusieurs portes rondes menant à des endroits inconnus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, quelques objets semblables à des coffres et bizarrement, un fauteuil inclinable qui avait encore les étiquettes. Une table basse, comme celle qu'elle avait vue au dîner, dans un coin avec les coussins autour. La pièce avait la même source cachée d'éclairage que les autres. Pas de fenêtre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas vu depuis son arrivée.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi," dit Edward, la voix douce et câline.

 _Oh seigneur faites que ce ne soit pas une autre queue coupée!_

"Est-ce qu'Emmett va bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui il va bien," Edward parut décontenancé. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant choquée après le dîner. Pour mon peuple la queue d'un adversaire vaincu est un cadeau honorable."

Elle s'était évanouie face à tous ces gens comme une héroïne victorienne dans un roman gothique. Quelle belle façon de se présenter!

Autant faire l'imbécile dès les premières deux heures ainsi ils sauraient immédiatement à qui ils avaient affaire. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Bella, regarde-moi!" déclara Edward. Elle obéit mais c'était difficile de soutenir son regard. "Personne ne pense du mal de toi."

Elle ne le croyait pas tout à fait mais c'était gentil à lui d'essayer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Veux-tu voir ton présent?"

"Oui s'il te plait," dit-elle poliment.

"Alice dis que tu aimes lire."

"C'est vrai," répondit Bella. Elle se demanda comment Alice avait su et quel genre de lecture elle trouverait dans ce monde.

Il tendit une tablette noire et plate. Bella laissa échapper un petit cri de joie en reconnaissant une liseuse. "Il y a beaucoup de livres là-dessus. J'ai demandé à Lauren de le remplir pour toi avec des livres de ton temps."

Bella se démena pour sortir de son trou mais elle trébucha sur son oreiller. Etonnamment il fut là avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol. Il la remit sur ses pieds et lui tendit la liseuse. Après qu'elle l'ait prise, il recula reprenant sa place sur le sol.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers lui pour s'asseoir. Il eut l'air ravi de son initiative, sa queue effleurant le sol à côté de lui. Il vit par son langage corporel qu'elle allait déjà mieux.

"Je te remercie pour cela," elle montra la liseuse. "C'est un cadeau très attentionné." Et seigneur c'était vrai! Il contenait des dizaines de milliers de livres, ces classiques qu'elle aimait pour compléter la série de ses auteurs contemporains préférés, des livres qui n'avaient pas encore été publiés (en son temps. Elle supposait qu'à présent ils étaient considérés comme de la littérature ancienne.) Elle aurait pu passer des heures à les parcourir mais elle savait que ce serait mal poli. Elle se força à l'éteindre et à s'asseoir.

"Alice a raison. Ça sera une joie de les lire."

Le fait qu'elle apprécie sembla l'encourager. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. "J'ai beaucoup de cadeaux pour toi. J'ai commencé à en acheter pour ma future épouse quand j'étais jeune. J'ai toujours essayé d'imaginer comment tu serais et la réalité dépasse mes rêves… de loin."

"Edward, s'il te plait, ne me mets pas sur un piédestal?" l'avertit-elle.

Il eut l'air perdu. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te pose sur une poutre de soutien?"

D'accord elle devrait être plus prudente avec les expressions idiomatiques et les figures de style car il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas bien traduits. "Je vais essayer de nouveau. Je voulais dire que tu ne dois penser autant de bien de moi. Je ne sais pas comment être une impératrice. J'ai tellement peur de faire quelque chose de mal, d'offenser quelqu'un parce que je ne connais pas les règles de ta culture."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Le seul fait que tu t'en soucies va faire de toi une bonne impératrice."

Elle était presque certaine qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ça mais elle appréciait ses efforts pour la faire se sentir mieux. "A quoi ressemblait la dernière Impératrice?"

La mâchoire d'Edward se serra. "Elle s'en foutait."

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait qu'elle ait abordé un sujet sensible. "L'impératrice était ta mère?"

"Oui." Sa voix était faible et rauque.

Bella décida de ne pas insister davantage. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort et l'écarquillement surpris de ses yeux la lui fit éloigner rapidement. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Non," dit-il rapidement. "Je suis simplement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu me toucherais volontiers. Je suis conscient que mon apparence est… _différente_ de la tienne."

Le visage de Bella chauffa. Avait-elle était si transparente? Avait-elle blessé ses sentiments?

Il pencha la tête et la regarda avec curiosité. "Que fait ton visage? Alice n'a pas cette capacité?"

"Euh… ce n'est pas une capacité. C'est une réaction involontaire quand je me sens gênée." Discuter de ça allait la rendre encore plus rouge.

Il se pencha vers elle et renifla. "J'aime ça. Tu sens bon."

D'où venait cette déclaration… de nulle part ou les deux étaient liées? Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le savoir.

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée," dit-il. "Tu te comportes très bien même si je dois te sembler étrange."

Bella commença à dire que Tanya était la créature la plus étrange qu'elle avait rencontrée mais elle se souvient qu'elle était assise là. Et silencieuse et immobile comme elle l'était, il était tellement facile de l'oublier.

"J'espère que je ne te parais pas grossière," répondit Bella

"Tu as très bon cœur n'est-ce pas? Tu es la première terrienne enlevée que je rencontre qui est plus préoccupée par les sentiments de ceux qui l'ont capturée que par elle-même."

Bella ne sut que répondre. Le dire de cette façon le faisait ressembler au syndrome de Stockholm mais si Lauren avait dit la vérité, elle était coincée ici définitivement et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de commencer par offenser les gens.

Edward caressa sa main avec le dos de ses doigts. Bella posa sa main à nouveau. Sa chair était fraiche et lisse. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à regarder leurs mains.

Bella posa la question qui planait dans sa tête depuis un moment. "Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fenêtres? Je n'ai pas vu le monde extérieur."

"Notre monde est froid," expliqua-t-il. "Nous sommes bâtis pour résister au froid mais ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici ne sont pas aussi bien. Voilà pourquoi nous avons construit cette ville souterraine ainsi nos femmes et nos jeunes sont plus à l'aise."

Elle imagina le monde de glace Hoth de _Star Wars_. 'Il fait froid comment?"

"La température moyenne est d'environ 42°C."

Soit c'était une erreur de traduction ou alors sa puce n'avait pas fait la conversion. Il vit son expression confuse et ils réfléchirent tous les deux à la façon de parvenir à se comprendre.

Ce fut Bella qui parla en premier. "Fait-il toujours assez froid pour que l'eau gèle?"

"Non c'est l'été maintenant, nos saisons fonctionnent comme les vôtres." Il se leva et alla dans le coffre pour récupérer une tablette électronique et appuya sur quelques boutons. Des photos apparurent, de la verdure, des animaux et autres qui semblaient même être une combinaison des deux. Ce monde ne semblait pas si différent de la Terre. Bella apprit que la plupart des précipitations tombaient sous forme de neige toute l'année mais l'été la neige fondait dès que le soleil se levait. Leur planète avait un éventail aussi large de faune que la sienne mais en raison de l'atmosphère riche en oxygène, leur variété était beaucoup plus riche. Leur gravité était également plus forte, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait si fatiguée depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Edward l'assura qu'elle allait s'y habituer.

"Y en a-t-il qui vivent en surface?"

"Oh oui bien sûr. Ceux qui n'ont pas de compagne préfèrent parfois. Il peut être difficile de regarder le bonheur des autres et de vouloir ce qu'ils ont." Il regarda alentour. "J'ai entrepris de creuser ce terrier quand ils ont commencé à rechercher ma compagne. Je ne l'ai pas plus meublé que nécessaire et Alice m'a dit que tu voudrais ce fauteuil confortable. J'ai pensé que mon épouse voudrait choisir la décoration. Voudrais-tu voir le reste?"

Elle hocha la tête et il fut debout en un éclair, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Après qu'elle se soit levée il ne libéra pas sa main et Bella n'essaya pas de se dégager. Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers la porte du mur gauche. Il tourna le bouton et la lumière jaillit dans une pièce sans qu'Edward ait apparemment appuyé sur un interrupteur ou fait quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait une petite salle de bains, un wc et un lavabo mais ni douche ni baignoire.

"J'ai mis cela pour toi," dit-il. "Alice et Jasper en ont installé une dans leurs quartiers et elle a dit que tu en voudrais une."

Bella le remercia mais se demanda comment elle était censée se laver.

Il se pencha et tira la chasse des toilettes, regardant le tourbillon d'eau au fond comme fasciné par la chose. "Les humains…" dit-il en secouant la tête avec amusement. "Les seules créatures de la galaxie Forx qui veulent éliminer dans l'eau."

La curiosité de Bella fut piquée et elle voulait demander comment faisaient les Volturi mais elle décida que c'était probablement une question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

Il la conduisit à la porte suivante qui se révéla être un dressing, rempli de vêtements soigneusement pliés et rangés sur des étagères. "Ce côté est à toi," dit-il. "Alice a choisi. Si tu ne les aimes pas…"

Bella secoua la tête de stupéfaction. Comment Alice savait-elle ces choses. "Je suis sûre que les choix d'Alice conviendront parfaitement. Waouh… je n'ai jamais possédé autant de vêtements de ma vie."

"C'est bon pour l'économie," expliqua Edward. "Tout ce que porte la Reine devient à la mode et les fabricants de vêtements ont plus de clients."

Il ouvrit un tiroir et Bella haleta. Il était rempli de bijoux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, bracelets, colliers, diadèmes et ils brillaient avec la lumière. "Ce sont les bijoux de l'Impératrice. Les tiens sont dans un tiroir au-dessous." Bella n'avait jamais eu de bijoux, mis à part un bracelet en argent où on pouvait ajouter des breloques et la petite bague de fiançailles que Mike lui avait offerte. Maintenant elle avait un tiroir plein de pierres précieuses ce qui transformait le diamant si désiré comme un jouet que l'on achète dans un distributeur.

Et tout était ainsi dans les quartiers d'Edward. Apparemment, l'Empereur de la Fédération des Neuf Planètes avait un palace de la taille d'un petit appartement. "Ça te plait?" demanda-t-il d'une voix timide mais pleine d'espoir.

"C'est ravissant!" dit Bella, se souvenant à temps de garder ses dents cachées. Il sembla ravi de sa réponse, sa queue battant l'air et ses yeux brillant.

Ils revinrent à leurs sièges par terre. Bella montra les gravures qui couraient tout en haut du mur, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles soient juste décoratives ou si c'était une forme d'écriture. "Qui a-t-il de gravé sur le mur?"

"Un poème d'amour, l'un de mes préférés." Le bout de sa queue s'enroula autour de sa jambe et Bella se demanda si c'était sa façon de rougir.

"Peux-tu me le lire?" demanda-t-elle.

" _ **Oh! When my lady comes, And I with love behold her**_

 _"Oh! Quand vient ma dame et qu'avec amour je la contemple_

 **I take her into my beating heart And in my arms enfold her**

 _Je la prends contre mon cœur battant et mes bras l'enveloppent,_

 **My heart filled with joy divine**

 _Mon cœur s'emplit de joie divine_

 _ **For I am hers and she is mine.**_

 _Car je suis à elle et elle est à moi._

 _ **Oh! When her soft embraces give my love completeness**_

 _Oh! Quand ses étreintes douces rendent mon amour complet_

 _ **The perfume of her scents me with its sweetness.**_

 _Son odeur parfumée me noie dans sa douceur_

 _ **And when her lips are pressed to mine**_

 _Et quand ses lèvres sont contre les miennes_

 _ **I am made drunk and need not wine**_

 _Je suis ivre sans avoir besoin de vin."*_

"S'il ne te plait pas, nous pourrons le recouvrir," offrit-il rapidement en prenant son silence pour de la désapprobation.

"Je pense qu'il est beau," dit-elle, sa voix mal assurée. Elle savait ce que c'était d'attendre l'amour.

"Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie," dit-il doucement. "Je veux te demander, puis-je te courtiser, Bella?"

Elle rosit. Elle trouvait qu'elle aimait bien cet homme, bien qu'elle le connaisse peu et malgré les circonstances traumatisantes. Mais il était tellement doux et sérieux. Même couper la queue de son frère avait été quelque chose qu'il avait fait pour lui plaire. Ça allait prendre du temps d'apprendre à se connaitre l'un l'autre. "Oui Edward."

Ses yeux brillèrent, sa queue dansait près de sa tête. "Il est très tard. Nous devrions aller dormir maintenant."

Bella regarda alentour. "Où?"

"Dans mon nid." Il fit signe vers la dépression dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée.

"Je… euh… je ne suis pas sûre…"

Il sembla comprendra pourquoi elle était hésitante. "Bella je ne suis pas autorisé à te toucher de cette façon. Nous ne sommes pas encore accouplés." Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu. "Je sais que ton monde n'est pas aussi respectueux des femmes ou des traditions que nous le sommes. Avec le temps je gagnerai ta confiance mais pour l'instant, tu as Tanya pour te protéger."

Bon sang, elle avait de nouveau oublié que Tanya était dans la chambre. "Où va-t-elle dormir?"

"Là où elle est."

Bella allait commencer à discuter mais elle réalisa alors que de ce qu'elle en savait l'espèce de Tanya était plus à l'aise de dormir debout. Et dieu savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'inviter à venir au lit avec eux.

"Tu as dit que je pourrai te courtiser," déclara Edward. "Les câlins au lit en font partie. Ils favorisent les liens."

"D'accord alors, je suppose," acquiesça Bella. Elle n'avait jamais dormi avec personne. Mike partait toujours, ça aurait probablement dû être un signe que quelque chose clochait mais elle avait été tellement amoureuse, aveuglée par ses émotions et ses espoirs.

Edward appuya sur un bouton sur le mur et un homme entra et se mit à genoux aux pieds d'Edward, la tête baissée. Un drone à en juger par sa queue courte et sa petite taille. Il était encore grand pour Bella avec des épaules larges et des bras aussi musclés et gros que sa cuisse mais à côté d'Edward il avait l'air d'avoir un retard de croissance. "Va chercher des vêtements pour la nuit pour Alpha Prima," ordonna-t-il.

L'homme courut vers le dressing.

"Edward, j'aurais pu le faire," protesta Bella.

Il avait l'air un peu confus. "Mais, nous avons un drone ..."

Bella essaya de nouveau. "Je ne suis pas habitué que les gens fassent les choses pour moi. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire quelques pas pour prendre ma propre chemise de nuit."

La queue d'Edward se courba. "Voilà pourquoi nous avons un drone. Tu ne devras pas faire les choses pour toi-même plus longtemps."

Elle ne gagnerait pas ce soir, comprit-elle. "Quel est son prénom?"

Maintenant, Edward avait l'air _vraiment confus_. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce important?"

" _Tu ne le sais pas_? Depuis combien de temps le possèdes-tu?"

La queue d'Edward s'enroula autour de l'une de ses jambes. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Dix ans, peut-être."

"Et tu ne lui as jamais demandé son _nom_?"

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, mais il était évident qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait.

L'homme revint et se prosterna devant Bella, lui tendant les vêtements. Bella les prit et le remercia. "Quel est ton prénom?"

"Jacob, Alpha Prima," dit-il doucement, ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

"Merci, Jacob," dit Bella.

"Tu peux partir," lui dit Edward. Il regarda encore Bella avec des yeux inquiets.

Elle souleva les vêtements. "Je vais aller me changer." Elle entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Au moins la tache de Jacob ne consistait pas à l'habiller. Elle ôta la tunique et le pantalon. Pas de sous-vêtements. _Oh, mince alors_. _Ça_ devra être corrigé rapidement. Elle fit une note mentale pour demander à Alice la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

La matière était incroyablement douce, lui rappelant la peau de chamois. Les vêtements étaient simples et lâches, un peu comme des vêtements d'hôpital, d'une couleur rose pâle. Bella préférait habituellement les couleurs sombres mais elle dut admettre que c'était une jolie teinte. Elle laissa ses vêtements pliés sur le comptoir entourant le lavabo, ne sachant pas où était le panier à linge, ni si la tunique pouvait même être lavée à cause des bijoux sur l'encolure.

Elle retourna dans la pièce principale. Elle vit qu'Edward s'était aussi changé et ne portait maintenant qu'un pantalon ample dans le même tissu que le pyjama de Bella. Sa poitrine était joliment musclée et elle remarqua un peu choquée qu'il n'avait pas de mamelons, comme Tanya.

Il l'attendait au bord du nid, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait. Elle descendit dans la masse d'oreillers et s'installa avec raideur, sur le dos. Edward se nicha à côté d'elle, déplaçant quelques oreillers, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même à l'aise puis il attira le corps de Bella contre lui, moulant son corps au sien. Il fit claquer ses doigts et l'éclairage dans la pièce s'abaissa vers un obscurcissement crépusculaire, assez pour que, si elle devait se réveiller, elle soit en mesure de voir où elle était mais pas suffisamment pour troubler leur repos.

Elle devait l'admettre, l'avoir à côté d'elle était agréable. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection physique. Elle pourrait probablement compter sur une main le nombre de fois où ses parents l'avaient étreinte depuis l'enfance. Elle découvrait qu'il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans une simple étreinte. Son oreille était si près de sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait entendre les doux battements de son cœur. Il avait blotti son visage dans le creux de son épaule et de son cou et son souffle chatouillait doucement son oreille.

Un faible bourdonnement doux ... La vache, il _ronronnait_? Oui il ronronnait! Le son était faible, doux, berçant ... et en sombrant, Bella pensa que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'elle aime les chats.

* * *

"Bella."

"Rrmmph".

"Bella."

Bella gémit et attrapa un oreiller et couvrit sa tête. Quelque chose chatouilla son nez. Elle essaya de tourner son visage de côté et le truc la suivit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que la pointe de la queue d'Edward était passée sous l'oreiller et était en train de taquiner son nez. Elle tira sur l'oreiller et vit Edward assis à côté d'elle, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il avait l'air si hilarant que son irritation fondit. Elle lui sourit. "Est-il temps de se lever?"

"Oui, ça l'est," dit Alice derrière elle. Bella se retourna et vit Alice debout au bord du nid, son pied tapant impatiemment. Elle sourit à Bella, faisant attention de ne pas montrer les dents. "Vous avez l'air d'être à l'aise tous les deux…" dit Alice. Bella rougit et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

Edward se figea, sa queue se redressa en l'air. "Ça, c'était quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Le petit bruit que tu as fait. C'était ... joli."

Bella était maintenant rouge comme une betterave. "Je glousse parfois quand je suis nerveuse ou embarrassée."

"Allez, Bella! Je veux aller prendre un bain." Alice se pencha et attrapa le bras de Bella pour la traîner hors du nid.

"Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi?" grogna Bella.

"Tu verras. Allez. Il y a du _café_ où nous allons."

Bella se redressa et suivrait volontairement Alice si elle pouvait avoir une tasse de café. Elle fit un arrêt rapide dans la salle de bains, reconnaissante de trouver un rouleau de papier toilette sur un axe fixé au mur à côté des toilettes. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient importer les trucs comme le café et les toilettes pour les Terriens. Bella imagina un convoi galactique géant, chacun avec une affiche : "PAPIER TOILETTE" et "ROMANS ROMANCE" et "CHOCOLAT" et gloussa.

Tanya était toujours au même endroit qu'hier soir. Elle se leva quand Bella sortit, les suivant comme une ombre bleue silencieuse. Bella se demanda si elle avait dormi. Elle n'avait pas vu cette femme manger ou boire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut une longue marche dès le matin, à travers de nombreux couloirs tortueux. Bella ne serait jamais capable de trouver son chemin de retour. Elle avait toujours eu un mauvais sens de l'orientation. Une fois, elle avait été mortifiée de se perdre dans son propre bâtiment au lycée et avait eu une attaque de panique. Un enseignant avait dû ramener une Bella sanglotante traînant dans son sillage, alors que les élèves qui étaient dans les couloirs ricanaient et chuchotaient.

Bella repoussa ce souvenir. Tout cela avait disparu maintenant. Personne ici ne connaissait ces choses. Elle réalisa avec un frisson que tous ces enfants étaient morts maintenant. Ses parents, le monde qu'elle avait connu avait disparu depuis longtemps.

C'était déconcertant. Bella leva les yeux et vit qu'Alice était loin devant elle. Bella trotta plus vite pour la rattraper et remarqua que les pieds d'Alice étaient nus, aussi, sauf pour les anneaux d'or qu'elle portait sur ses orteils. Elle n'avait mis aucune chaussure dans le placard de Bella.

"Alice, où puis-je avoir des chaussures?"

Alice secoua la tête. "Les femmes de notre classe sociale n'en portent pas. Si tes pieds sont froids, il faut le dire à Edward, il fera monter la température sur le plancher."

"Que faire si je dois aller à l'extérieur?" demanda Bella.

"Edward te portera."

Elle devait plaisanter.

"Non, je suis sérieuse," dit Alice, comme si elle avait lu les pensées de Bella. "Les femmes de statut élevé ne portent pas de chaussures pour montrer qu'elles sont choyées et qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de sortir dans les rues rugueuses pour travailler. Et si la situation exige, pour une raison quelconque, que tu doives marcher sur le gravier ou quelque chose, ton compagnon est censé te transporter."

Elle poussa une porte et de la vapeur s'en échappa. C'était une grande pièce carrelée avec plusieurs grandes piscines remplies d'eau fumantes où les femmes barbotaient. Sur le mur, un jet d'eau chaude coulait d'un conduit comme une cascade, son ruissellement tombant dans les piscines. Une femme nue se tenait au-dessous, se lavant les cheveux.

Tanya prit sa position près de la porte, à genoux et en silence.

Alice se dirigea vers une ligne de patères où on pouvait accrocher ses vêtements et elle dévêtit. "Allez, Bella," dit-elle. "La dernière à l'eau est un œuf pourri!"

Bella agrippa ses vêtements comme s'ils pourraient sauter son corps de leur propre gré. "Alice, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise d'être nue devant des gens."

"Oh, zut", dit Alice. "Allons, il n'y a que nous… des filles. Personne ne va te regarder. Allez, Mlle Modeste. Tu veux ce café, n'est-ce pas? "

Bella décida qu'elle pouvait se déshabiller pour un café. Elle ôta ses vêtements rapidement et les accrocha à côté de ceux d'Alice.

"Joliiii râtelier," dit Alice, en la reluquant. Bella se mit à rire.

Elles partirent vers l'une des piscines et une femme aux cheveux roux avec des taches de rousseur les repéra. Elle sauta dans la piscine, nue comme au jour de sa naissance en se dépêchant vers Bella et tendant la main. "Salut je suis…"

Thwack!

Tanya se tenait à côté de Bella, et avait balancé son bâton vers le bas comme une épée entre Bella et la femme inconnue. Elle sursauta et grimaça d'effroi.

"Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à approcher l'Alpha Prima," déclara Tanya.

"Euh, ouais ... ok." La femme se dépêcha de partir, saisissant ses vêtements et se faufilant par la porte, toujours nue comme un ver.

Tanya se réinstalla sur ses genoux, aussi sereine qu'une religieuse pendant la prière.

"Allez, Bella," dit Alice. Bella la suivit dans l'une des piscines. Elle plongea un orteil et soupira avec plaisir, se laissant tomber dedans. C'était parfait, comme sombrer dans un bain à remous. Il y avait un rebord en guise de sièges. Bella se percha dessus et posa sa tête en arrière.

"C'est la vie ça, hein?" dit Alice.

"Mmm. C'est merveilleux."

"Oui, ça l'est. Les Volturi ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ils ne se baignent pas?"

"Pas dans l'eau. Ils détestent se mouiller. Ils prennent des bains de poussière, si tu peux le croire…"

Bella considéra cette information. Ça devait être suffisant car Edward sentait bon, le bois et les épices.

"Je vois que tu as autorisé Edward à te courtiser," dit Alice. Elle lui tendit quelque chose comme un filet, rempli de morceaux de savon odorant.

"Oui." Bella rougit et espérait qu'Alice penserait qu'elle rougissait à cause de chaleur.

" _Je savais_ que tu ne serais pas en mesure de lui résister," chanta Alice. Elle sourit au rougissement de Bella. "Ne sois pas gênée. Je savais que vous alliez vous entendre une fois que vous auriez un peu de temps pour parler et apprendre à vous connaître. C'est un bon gars. Si tu le prends comme compagnon, il fera tout pour te rendre heureuse."

"Il semble être vraiment inquiet quand il pense que je suis contrariée," lui dit Bella. "La nuit dernière, j'ai été surprise qu'il appelle un esclave pour me chercher un pyjama alors qu'il n'était qu'à seulement deux mètres de là. Je dois admettre, j'été choquée qu'il ne connaisse pas le nom de son esclave. "

"Bella, tu dois faire attention à ce sujet," l'avertit Alice. "Ils peuvent devenir très susceptibles si leur compagne a l'air de donner trop d'attention à leurs esclaves."

"Pourquoi? Comme si nous avions une aventure avec eux, ou quelque chose comme cela?"

"Certaines femmes le font," dit Alice, en baissant la voix. "Mais je pense que c'est juste de la jalousie. Les Alphas ont du ressentiment envers les drones pour leur liberté sexuelle. "

"D'accord, je dois avoir manqué quelque chose. Les drones sont des esclaves. Comment pourraient-ils avoir plus de liberté sexuelle que les mâles Alpha? "

"C'est la façon dont ils sont faits", expliqua Alice. "Les Alphas ne peuvent avoir de relations sexuelles qu'avec leur compagne. Toute autre femme n'a tout seulement pas la bonne odeur pour eux et ils ne peuvent littéralement pas s'allumer. C'est l'un des avantages d'avoir un Alpha pour compagnon. Ils sont physiquement incapables de te tromper."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire Edward est _vierge_?" lâcha Bella.

"Ouaip." Alice fit signe à Bella de se pencher vers l'avant et commença à lui frotter le dos. "Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est complètement inexpérimenté."

Bella resta sans voix pendant un moment et la question évidente sauta dans sa tête mais elle décida de ne pas la poser.

"Qu'en est-il des Bêtas?"

"Les Bêtas peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes mais ils ne peuvent féconder personne, juste leur compagne. La plupart d'entre eux ont tendance à ne pas s'égarer à cause du problème de l'odeur. Les drones, d'autre part, peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'ils ont un moindre sens de l'odeur ou quelque chose mais les drones sont infertiles et ils ne sont pas autorisés à prendre une compagne."

Bella était atterrée. "C'est terrible! Et s'ils tombent amoureux?"

Alice secoua la tête. "C'est la **loi**. Bella, ces gens sont sur le point de s'éteindre parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver assez de compagnes et assez vite pour se reproduire et reconstituer leur population. Les femmes sont une ressource précieuse pour eux. Ils ne laisseront pas une femme s'accoupler avec quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais leur donner les enfants."

Bella comprit la raison mais ça lui sembla triste. "Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment un ordinateur géant rempli de profils ADN de gens?"

"Pas seulement _un_ gros ordinateur mais beaucoup. Il y a un bâtiment géant à la surface qui n'est rien d'autre que des processeurs d'ordinateur. Même avec un grand ordinateur, il faut du temps pour trier les milliers de milliards de profils d'ADN dans la banque de données et trouver quelqu'un de compatible. Parfois, il faut des années. Les Alphas ont la priorité, en particulier les Alpha Primas, la famille royale."

"Que se passe-t-il si les personnes mises ensemble ne s'aiment pas?" Lauren lui avait dit qu'Edward penserait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Que faire si elle est une horrible personne?

"Les mâles sont prédisposés pour trouver leur partenaire attirante, bien sûr, et ils sont prêts à travailler très dur pour essayer de plaire à leur compagne et lui faire plaisir. Parfois, cela ne fonctionne tout simplement pas mais ils n'ont aucune notion de divorce. Tout comme sur Terre, les femmes se mettent en couple parfois pour obtenir la sécurité financière et le statut social."

Alice se releva, les gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa forme légère. "Allez, Bella. Je suis comme une prune. Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner."

"Et le café," lui rappela Bella.

Elles se séchèrent avec des serviettes douces. Les cheveux d'Alice pointant dans toutes les directions après les avoir séchés, ce qui était à peu près la normale.

Bella, cependant, avait besoin d'une brosse qu'Alice dut emprunter à une autre femme. Elles s'habillèrent dans le même pyjama qu'avant. Les vêtements rappelèrent à Bella une autre question. "Alice, Edward a dit que tu savais que je voudrais lire et que tu as acheté mes vêtements. Comment savais-tu ces choses? "

Alice réfléchit un moment. "Bella, crois-tu en Dieu?"

"Eh bien, euh... Je suppose que oui," dit Bella. C'était un sujet qu'elle avait tendance à éviter dans la discussion parce que les gens étaient parfois contrariés si elle ne répondait pas de la façon qu'ils voulaient."

"Eh bien, je crois. Il m'envoie des visions de choses à venir, les choses qui pourraient se produire et les choses qui vont arriver."

"C'est ... waouh."

Alice sourit. "Je parie que tu ne me crois pas."

"Um, Alice, je ... euh," dit Bella, peu éloquente sous pression.

"Tout va bien," lui dit Alice. "La plupart des gens ne me croient pas. Dans un premier temps."

Alice la conduisit à la grande salle où ils avaient mangé hier soir. Quand elles entrèrent, tous les occupants se levèrent puis se mirent à genoux. Ils restèrent de cette façon et le temps s'étira. Bella se pencha pour murmurer à Alice, "Suis-je censé faire quelque chose? "

"Dis-leur de se relever," déclara Alice, comme si c'était évident.

"S'il vous plaît, levez-vous," dit Bella, haussant la voix de sorte qu'elle soit entendue aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle se sentit comme un imbécile.

Edward et Jasper étaient déjà assis à la table qu'ils avaient utilisée la veille. Tanya prit sa position en silence vers le mur. Bella prit place sur le coussin à côté d'Edward et regarda son assiette avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ça ressemblait à une sorte de fruit, rond et orange, de la taille d'un raisin mais Alice lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas digérer les végétaux.

"Des oeufs _Ordna_ ", dit Edward. "Est-ce que tu en aimerais un?"

Vivre ici allait mettre à l'épreuve la souplesse de son régime alimentaire. Elle devrait apprendre à essayer de nouvelles choses, même si elles avaient l'air peu appétissantes.

"Oui, merci", dit-elle. Il ramassa un des œufs, le pinçant délicatement entre ses griffes acérées et l'apporta à sa bouche. Bella ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il la nourrisse… Au diable! Elle ouvrit la bouche et il le laissa tomber sur sa langue.

Elle mordit et il éclata dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha, n'aimant pas vraiment la texture mais c'était savoureux.

"En veux-tu un autre?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, merci. Qu'est-ce qu'un _ordna_ , au fait?"

Alice lui répondit : "C'est un reptile, un peu comme un alligator."

Bella était contente d'avoir essayé avant de le savoir.

Après que les mains de Bella et d'Alice aient été lavées par un drone, Alice lui dit ce qu'elles voulaient pour le petit déjeuner. "Tranches de Kakunar, fruits de vima et café, s'il vous plaît." En quelques minutes, leurs assiettes étaient devant elles mais Bella voulait du café plus que la nourriture. Elle inhala pratiquement sa première tasse. Avoir un drone assigné à leur table était comme avoir votre propre serveur. Chaque fois qu'elle sirotait et reposait la tasse, le drone la remplissait.

Le kakunar s'avéra être un peu comme le bacon. Bella le mâcha joyeusement, intercalant avec des morceaux de fruits, qui avaient une saveur douce et acidulée et la texture du kiwi. Elle écouta la conversation d'Edward et Jasper avec une préoccupation croissante. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris (la conversation avait beaucoup de mots pour lesquels il n'y avait pas d'équivalent en anglais) il y avait eu une bataille et les forces de l'Empire avaient subi de lourdes pertes.

"Alice, qu'est-ce?" demanda Bella. "Y at-il une sorte de guerre en cours?"

Alice hocha la tête. "La rébellion. Ça a commencé à l'époque de ses parents et les rebelles ne croient pas qu'Edward régnera différemment qu'eux."

"Est-ce que le champ de bataille est à proximité? Sommes-nous en danger?"

Alice se tourna, sa tasse de café dans ses mains. "Il y a toujours un élément de danger, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu as Tanya pour te protéger mais non, les batailles ne sont pas à proximité. La rébellion ne s'est pas encore répandue au-delà de la planète Lapush." Bella entendit le tacite _encore_ dans le ton d'Alice.

"Salutations, Alpha Prima."

Bella leva les yeux vers cette voix profonde et vit Emmett. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Sa peau était pâle et il avait des cernes sous ses yeux. "Puis-je me joindre à vous?"

Bella regarda Edward qui hocha la tête et Emmett prit le coussin vide à sa gauche. Elle vit qu'il grimaça en s'asseyant, le moignon de sa queue raclant le sol. Il avait l'air guéri mais elle était sûre que ça devait encore faire mal.

"Comment vous vous en sortez?" demanda Emmett. Il ne regarda même pas le drone qui lui lavait les mains.

"Très bien, merci" dit Bella poliment. "Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi."

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Edward le coupa. "Bella, si tu as fini de manger, nous devrions partir. Nous avons une journée chargée."

"Oui, j'ai fini." Bella se releva avec Edward et la salle fit de même. Bella se demanda pourquoi ils devaient se lever avant de s'agenouiller, ce qui semblait un peu ridicule car ils étaient au sol. Elle sourit vers Alice et dit un rapide au revoir, suivant Edward dans le couloir, Tanya, son ombre bleue silencieuse, à leur suite.

"Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui prit la main. "Je vais te montrer mon monde."

Bella sourit. Aucune fille ne pouvait résister à une telle offre.

…

*C'est moins joli en français

* * *

 _ **Ils font de petits pas, tout est nouveau pour Bella et Edward semble gentil … à vous….**_

 _ **MERCI du merveilleux accueil que vous avez réservez à ce premier chapitre,**_

 _ **merci pour vos mises en alertes, en favori et vos très appréciés commentaires!**_


	3. Face à un monde nouveau

.

 **ECRIT DANS LES ETOILES**

de

 **Lissa Bryan**

.

 **CHAPITRE TROIS – FACE A UN MONDE NOUVEAU**

Edward ramena Bella à l'appartement afin qu'elle puisse se changer avant qu'ils ne ressortent. Il appela Jacob en appuyant sur le bouton et lui ordonna de trouver des vêtements chauds pour Bella et elle pouvait tout juste contenir son excitation. Elle allait voir la surface!

La tunique bleu foncé et épaisse était assortie aux leggings que Jacob lui amena et étaient faits d'une laine douce qui était aussi chaude qu'un manteau. Le legging finissait en chaussettes comme un pyjama de bébé. Bella transpirait alors qu'Edward finissait de l'emballer dans des châles, des écharpes, un bonnet de fourrure épais et des moufles, et ensuite on rajouta une lourde cape doublée avec de la fourrure. Ni lui ni Tanya ne mirent aucun autre vêtement supplémentaire à part des sandales et Bella les envia.

Jacob était toujours agenouillé à côté d'eux. Dès que Bella fut suffisamment emmitouflée pour qu'il soit satisfait, Edward alla dans l'un des coffres et récupéra ce qui ressemblait à une laisse avec un collier en métal argenté qui était gravé de symboles. Edward passa le collier autour du cou de Jacob et l'attacha à la laisse puis l'enroula autour de son poignet.

"Edward!" haleta Bella choquée.

"Quoi? Je l'amène pour qu'il porte les paquets si nous achetons quelque chose. Vois-tu une objection à ce que nous l'amenions?"

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Tu lui mets un _collier et une laisse_ comme un chien?"

Elle put dire qu'Edward essayait vraiment de se représenter ce qu'elle trouvait d'aussi choquant et qu'il n'y arrivait pas. "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un chien," essaya-t-il.

"Dans mon monde il n'y a que les animaux qui porte des laisses et des colliers," dit Bella. "Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie c'est une personne."

"Il lui faut un collier si nous le prenons dehors," argumenta Edward. "C'est la loi."

Bella ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. "Peux-tu s'il te plait enlever la laisse?"

Edward l'enleva et dit sévèrement à Jacob. "Reste avec nous. Ne va pas te promener."

"Oui empereur," dit Jacob. Et quand Edward se détourna, Jacob fit un petit sourire à Bella.

Ils montèrent une volée de marches en pierre sculptée. Bella haletait fort et était épuisée alors qu'elle n'en avait grimpé qu'un tiers et elle n'était pas bien sûre si la raison en était la raideur ou ses trop nombreuses couches de vêtements. Edward remarqua qu'elle avait du mal et il la récupéra et la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien.

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une station de métro. Apparemment, l'Empereur des Neuf Planètes utilisait les transports en commun. Ils attendirent sur la plate-forme et ce ne fut pas bien long avant qu'un véhicule n'arrive, pas de longues voitures comme pour un train - ce à quoi s'attendait Bella - mais un seul véhicule rectangulaire qui bougeait silencieusement sur sa piste. A l'intérieur il n'y avait ni siège ni conducteur. A la place il y avait une plate-forme légèrement surélevée avec des coussins au centre. Edward déposa Bella sur les coussins et s'assit à l'indienne à côté d'elle. Jacob resta sur le plancher, s'agenouillant à côté de Tanya.

Il y eut un carillon doux et le véhicule commença à bouger, glissant silencieusement le long d'un tunnel noir avant d'émerger dans la lumière brillante du soleil. Bella rebondissait sur les coussins aussi excitée qu'un enfant essayant de voir partout immédiatement.

Ils s'approchaient d'une ville devant eux, traversant des champs et des prairies. Les plantes étaient énormes. Bella avait vu des fossiles de méga flore de l'ancienne Terre mais en voir en vrai était hallucinant. Les feuilles pourraient servir de bateau et les fleurs étaient aussi grandes qu'elle. Ils passèrent à travers un bouquet d'arbres et Bella ne put qu'haleter. Ils étaient immenses faisant ressembler les séquoias de Californie à des allumettes. Elle tendit son cou aussi haut qu'elle put mais n'arriva pas à voir leurs sommets. A un moment donné le train _traversa_ un arbre, le tunnel passait à travers un énorme tronc.

Un insecte démesuré, de la taille d'un chat, atterrit sur la vitre et Bella se recula brusquement avec un petit cri. D'accord. C'était perturbant mais elle supposa qu'avec des plantes et des animaux massifs ça finirait avec des insectes massifs pour leur correspondre. Subitement elle se sentit plus reconnaissante pour la ville souterraine.

Des fermes étaient parsemées dans la campagne, la plupart faisaient de l'élevage au lieu de cultures. Bella fut charmée par les maisons rondes toutes surmontés d'un toit conique. Les animaux les plus communs qu'elle vit dans les pâturages étaient des herbivores au long cou de la taille des éléphants qu'Edward lui dit s'appeler des _kurra._ Ils avaient un tempérament placide dit-il et leurs longs poils ébouriffés servaient à confectionner un tissu bon marché de bonne qualité. Il montra les vêtements que Jacob portait comme exemple.

Le train ralentit quand ils entrèrent en ville. Bien que les rues soient larges elle ne vit aucun autre type de véhicule mis à part de petits chariots tirés par des drones. Le train s'arrêta à une plate-forme où une poignée de personnes attendaient.

"Ah nous y sommes!" annonça Edward en faisant lever Bella et en sortant quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Tanya et Jacob les suivirent silencieusement. Bella s'était attendue à ce qu'il fasse moins froid, légèrement au-dessus du gel mais avec un vent mordant. Edward avec ses bras et ses pieds nus ne sembla pas remarquer la fraicheur, pas plus que Tanya qui portait seulement un pantalon lâche.

"Je pense que tu apprécieras de visiter le marché," dit Edward.

Bella regarda autour d'elle attentivement et avec curiosité. C'était une place de marché en plein air qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait vu dans des films de voyage au Moyen Orient. L'endroit grouillait de gens qui faisait des achats aux étals. Elle reconnut des aliens comme ceux qui étaient dans la salle à manger et aussi d'autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant et elle pouvait difficilement s'empêcher de les fixer. Ils étaient d'une variété infinie de peaux et de couleurs de cheveux, et la chose principale qu'ils avaient en commun était leur taille.

Il y avait des Dynali grands et bleus ici et là, ils avaient tous des cheveux. Bella regarda la tête chauve de Tanya et se demanda si c'était un choix d'élégance ou si elle avait perdu les siens à cause d'une maladie.

Il y eut des personnes qui reconnurent l'Empereur et sa nouvelle fiancée mais ils étaient repoussés par le balancement rapide de Tanya. Ici à l'extérieur les gens ne s'agenouillaient pas quand ils le voyaient, ils inclinaient leur tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit passé. Tout le monde restait à distance respectable mais fixait Bella avec curiosité. Quelques-uns lui donnèrent des pétitions, Jacob les ramassa et Edward promit à chacun qu'il les lirait et en tiendrait compte.

Edward marchait lentement et Bella pouvait voir tout ce qui était à vendre sur les étals. Il lisait à voix haute pour elle et lui expliquait ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle en désignant un article qui était tombé.

"C'est une extension de queue," dit-il, paraissant un peu embarrassé. " _Agrandi la longueur et la circonférence de votre queue ou sinon vous êtes remboursé,_ lut-il.

Bella cacha son sourire. Elle supposa que tous les hommes étaient pareils… peu importe sur quelle planète on était.

Ils trouvèrent une table qui soldait des articles importés de la Terre et Bella demanda à Edward de lui acheter une brosse à cheveux et une brosse à dent. Le dernier le rendit curieux parce que son peuple se nettoyait les dents en mâchant des lanières de cuir. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits pour que la nourriture se retrouve coincée comme entre les dents des humains. Bella expliqua pour les caries et les dentistes et il trouva l'idée d'une personne dont le seul travail était de gratter les dents des autres très amusante.

Pour payer ses achats il inséra quelque chose qui ressemblait à une clé USB, dans une fente sur la table du vendeur. Un panneau bascula en arrière pour dévoiler un écran sur lequel il appuya son pouce et le laissa là jusqu'à ce que l'appareil bipe. Le vendeur s'inclina et les remercia. Comme ils s'éloignaient le vendeur fut immédiatement assailli par les gens qui voulaient savoir ce qu'Alpha Prima venait d'acheter, prenant des brosses à cheveux et des brosses à dent pour eux. Bella supposa que ça montrait simplement qu'Edward avait eu raison en parlant de la puissance des célébrités pour l'économie.

Elle vit beaucoup de drones dans la foule, ils portaient tous des colliers et quelques-uns même des laisses tenues par leur propriétaire. Le sang de Bella bouillit mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas préparée cependant pour la vente aux enchères des drones. "Je ne peux pas regarder ça," dit-elle à Edward, détournant son visage de la vision malheureuse du groupe de drones assis dans un enclos avec une clôture hérissée de pointes vers l'intérieur qui étaient appelés un par un pour être vendus à la foule. Elle vit une femme caresser ouvertement un drone qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, concupiscente et plaisantant avec ses amis sur ses attributs et son potentiel pour plaire à une femme. Ils avancèrent et Bella se jura silencieusement qu'elle trouverait un moyen de mettre fin à toute cette barbarie.

Ils tournèrent et descendirent la prochaine rangée d'étals. L'un d'eux était tenu par une créature qui avait la tête d'un Doberman avec de longues oreilles tombantes. _C'est Anubis!_ pensa Bella en se demandant s'il était possible que des créatures comme celles-ci aient visité la Terre par le passé, important leurs croyances.

Il y avait des cages à cet étal contenant des douzaines des plus adorables petites créatures que Bella n'ait jamais vues. Plus petites que son poing elles ressemblaient à des galagos avec de grands yeux et des pattes ressemblant à des mains. Elles avaient de la fourrure noire, mauve sombre et une queue touffue.

Bella poussa un petit cri. "Edward arrêtons-nous là. Je veux les regarder." Elle sourit à la créature à tête de chien qui tenait l'étal. "Ils mordent?"

"Non Alpha." La réponse venait du drone à genou à côté de l'étal, son collier attaché à l'un des supports. Il inclina la tête. "Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi de vous répondre sans y avoir été invité mais mon maître ne peut pas parler comme vous." Son propriétaire le regarda avec une expression tendre et lui tapota la tête.

"On les appelle des _zorbe_ ," dit Edward. "Il vivent dans nos forêts."

Bella passa son doigt à travers l'une des cages pour caresser la fourrure de la petite créature aussi douce que le duvet d'un canard. Il enroula ses petites mains autour de son doigt, reniflant avec son petit nez rose et Bella roucoula. Le propriétaire ouvrit la cage et sortit la petite créature pour la tendre à Bella. Il grimpa dans sa cape et renifla son cou, se cachant dans ses cheveux. Bella rigola et la queue d'Edward s'agita de plaisir en entendant ce son.

"Oh Edward ils sont si doux!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Ils sont délicieux," convint Edward. "Choisis-en quelques-uns bien gras et nous les aurons au dîner ce soir."

Bella eut le souffle coupé d'horreur. " _Tu les manges?!"_

La queue d'Edward retomba. "Tu es en colère contre moi."

"Non… c'est juste… ils sont si _mignons_." Bella savait qu'elle était stupide. Etait-ce vraiment différent de manger une vache ou un cochon? Mais la pensée de ces petites choses adorables se retrouvant dans l'assiette de quelqu'un ce soir, lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Edward soupira. Il mit sa clé d'argent dans la fente et dit : "Tous" le propriétaire les sortit de la cage un par un et les mit dans un grand sac en tissu. Edward le tendit à Jacob. "Libère-les près des arbres," ordonna-t-il.

Bella jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Edward. "Merci Edward! C'est si gentil de ta part!"

Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Tout pour te rendre heureuse," dit-il.

"Puis-je garder celui-ci," demanda Bella en attrapant le zorbe qui grimpait à son oreille.

"Si tu veux." Edward prit l'une des cages et y mit la petite créature. Ils attendirent le retour de Jacob et ensuite il lui tendit la cage.

Edward caressa la joue de Bella avec sa main et il fronça les sourcils. "Tu as froid."

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle ne voulant pas manquer un endroit intéressant.

Edward avança plus loin. "Nous devrions aller à l'intérieur, tu pourrais te réchauffer."

Chaque bâtiment qu'ils dépassaient avait la même forme circulaire que celle des fermes, entourés par de la pelouse et des plantes décoratives, apparemment ils avaient horreur des centres urbains surpeuplés. Elle repensa aux villes sur terre, aux bâtiments entassés, pas un brin d'herbe en vue, des détritus, des graffitis. Les seules saletés qu'elle voyait ici c'était des feuilles.

Après être passés devant plusieurs blocs Edward tourna dans un grand bâtiment. "Je pense que tu pourrais apprécier de voir cela," dit-il en s'arrêtant dans un petit couloir. "C'est l'une de nos bibliothèques." Il la posa sur ses pieds et ouvrit les portes suivantes.

Un Volturi était assis à un bureau près de la porte : "Bonjour monsieur, vous devez laisser votre drone ici." Edward se tourna vers lui et l'homme haleta tombant à genoux. "Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait Empereur. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Bien sûr vous pouvez prendre le vôtre à l'intérieur."

Edward n'avait pas l'air perturbé. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, même pour l'empereur." Il y avait une place près du bureau. "Jacob reste là."

"Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas aller dans la bibliothèque?" demanda Bella. Il lui semblait que partout où elle allait il y avait un autre exemple de l'inégalité dans cette société. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas juger selon les normes américaines mais tout en elle était opposé à l'idée d'esclavage.

"Principalement pour réduire l'affluence," dit-il en la remettant sur ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse regarder. "Aux heures de pointe ça peut être très fréquenté ici. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que les drones entrent. La plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas lire."

Le centre de la pièce était occupé par de larges tables basses avec des écrans informatiques intégrés. Contre les murs il y avait des rangées de casiers étiquetés contenant des piles de rouleaux.

"La plupart de nos livres sont électroniques aujourd'hui," déclara Edward "mais il y a des gens qui préfèrent le format original. Cet étage est pour les livres Volturi." Il attrapa un rouleau et l'ouvrit. Bella le toucha et découvrit que qu'il était fait de tissu fin pas de papier.

"Y en a-t-il qui sont traduits en anglais?" demanda-t-elle.

"La plupart du temps les classiques, je crois," répondit Edward, en remplaçant le rouleau dans le bac.

"Peux-tu mettre quelques-uns sur mon lecteur électronique?" demanda-t-elle et elle pouvait dire qu'il était heureux qu'elle veuille lire la littérature de son monde.

Au deuxième étage, il y avait des étagères qui contenaient des livres des autres mondes, y compris les livres de la Terre. Bella cueillit un livre sur l'étagère, une collection de photos du National Geographic. "Peux-tu emprunter celui-ci?" Elle voulait partager une partie de son monde avec Edward.

A l'accueil, le bibliothécaire Volturi scanna une étiquette sur le livre qui ressemblait à un code barre, et Edward inséra sa puce d'argent dans la fente. Il passa le livre à Jacob et ils se dirigèrent dehors.

"Pardonnez-moi, Alpha Prima", dit Tanya.

Bella sursauta entendant la voix profonde, qui faisait écho. "Oui, Tanya?"

"Je voudrais visiter le Temple, si je peux," dit-elle.

"Certainement. Je voudrais le voir aussi." Elle était curieuse au sujet de leur religion.

Le temple était seulement à deux bâtiments dans la rue. De l'extérieur, il n'apparaissait pas différent de toute autre structure.

L'intérieur, était éclairé par un puits de lumière, les rayons de la lumière tombant sur une table qui au centre avait un grand bol en métal dans lequel brûlait un petit feu. Sur la table il y avait aussi des morceaux de papier et ce qui semblait être des crayons.

Le long des murs il y avait des statues et des autels de différents types. Une poignée de fidèles étaient éparpillés autour d'eux, certains priant avec leurs mains étalées devant eux, d'autres à genoux et une femme semblait même faire le sacrifice de son propre sang, tailladait sa paume et le laissait couler dans le feu sur l'autel.

"Ce n'est pas juste pour une religion, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella, en gardant sa voix basse.

"C'est un temple où tous peuvent venir adorer à leur façon," dit Edward. "La liberté religieuse est un droit garanti à tous les citoyens de la Fédération."

"Quel autel appartient à ta religion?"

Edward la conduisit vers la statue d'une femme dodue qui semblait être Volturi, elle avait une queue et des griffes. "C'est la Mère de tous," dit-il et il fit à l'idole un salut respectueux.

"Edward! Quelle merveilleuse surprise!" Un homme Volturi dans une longue robe bleu clair les approcha et se mit à genoux devant eux. Il était la seule personne à part elle-même et Emmett, qui avait utilisé le nom d'Edward à la place de son titre. Il était très beau, presque aussi beau qu'Edward, à son avis, aux cheveux blond clair et traits ciselés. "Est-ce l'Alpha Prima?"

Edward lui dit de se lever. "Bella, c'est Carlisle. Il est mon ..." Edward pensa à la façon de l'expliquer. "Il se tient à la place de mon père."

Bella hocha la tête. "Mon peuple l'appelle parrain. As-tu une marraine aussi?"

Les yeux de Carlisle brillèrent. "Ma compagne bien-aimée, Esmée. C'est une terrienne aussi."

Les deux hommes entrelacèrent leurs queues en parlant, ce qui, supposa Bella, était un geste d'affection. Ils discutèrent de la rébellion, Edward demandant l'avis de Carlisle sur un projet de traité. Bella s'excusa, beaucoup plus intéressée à explorer le temple. Elle erra, observant les différentes statues et leurs autels. Le temple était chaud, trop chaud pour porter autant de couches de vêtements. Elle enleva son manteau et Jacob fut instantanément à ses côtés pour le récupérer. Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement et continua son exploration. Sur le mur du fond, elle trouva un autel chrétien, une grande Bible ouverte et une grande croix portant un Christ en souffrance. Elle se tint debout devant l'image familière pendant un long moment.

"Est-ce ton dieu?" demanda Edward, qui la rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir à Carlisle.

"Manifestement," dit Bella. "Je crois que la meilleure façon de le dire est qu'il est le dieu de mon peuple mais je n'ai jamais été très croyante."

"Que lui est-il arrivé?" Edward considérait l'image avec horreur. Elle supposait que l'image d'un homme mourant et agonisant avait l'air bizarre par rapport à leurs icônes, des dieux dodus et joyeux, une mère dieu qui était douce à regarder et de féroces dieux guerriers.

Bella essaya de dire l'histoire complexe en quelques phrases, donnant les principaux points, Adam et Eve, l'Arbre de La connaissance et le concept de péché originel, pour lequel un sacrifice devait être fait.

"Ton dieu est venu sur la Terre comme un être humain alors les humains pourraient le tuer, pour payer pour le mal que le dieu avait mis à l'intérieur eux?" La voix d'Edward était prudente mais elle pouvait dire qu'il pensait que c'était très bizarre.

"Eh bien, Dieu n'a pas mis le mal à l'intérieur de l'homme. C'est venu des premières personnes qui ont mangé le fruit de l'arbre que Dieu leur a dit de ne pas toucher."

"S'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le touchent, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans un endroit où ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre? Était-ce une ruse?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," répondit Bella, abandonnant l'explication.

Ils marchaient autour regardant les autres autels, Edward donnant un bref résumé de chaque religion.

Bella se demandait s'il avait autant de difficultés pour résumer une religion qu'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de Tanya, qui était encore en train de prier à son autel. Derrière elle était une image quelque peu déroutante d'une femme donnant apparemment naissance à un océan. Tanya finit ses prières et déposa un baiser sur la surface de l'autel. Elle vit la curiosité de Bella et en sembla satisfaite.

"Ceci est la Maîtresse des eaux, Alpha Prima. Comme l'eau soutient la vie, elle soutient toutes les choses vivantes. Je lui ai été consacrée quand j'étais enfant et maintenant je la sers comme une de ses prêtresses." C'était plus que Bella l'ait jamais entendu dire, ce qui devait témoigner de l'importance de sa foi.

"S'il te plaît ne sois pas offensée si ma question est désagréable mais tu n'avais pas le choix?"

"Si je n'avais pas d'affinité pour le service, j'aurais pu le quitter à l'âge adulte," répondit Tanya, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbée par la requête de Bella. "Mon talent réside dans les arts martiaux et j'ai été formée pour protéger. C'est un grand honneur de servir quelqu'un comme vous, Alpha Prima. J'ai prononcé mes voeux devant la Maîtresse que je vous protégerai avec ma vie. En servant ceux qui sont importants pour le bien-être de notre peuple, nous servons la Maîtresse."

Edward drapa la cape de Bella autour de ses épaules. "Nous devons retourner à la maison maintenant, Bella. Le temps passe." Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Edward s'arrêta à la table au centre qui portait le bol de flammes. "Ecris ta prière, Bella et mets-la dans le feu." Elle regarda Edward écrire une série de symboles et ensuite laisser tomber le papier dans les flammes.

Bella réfléchit un moment puis écrivit, _'Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît à être une bonne impératrice'_. Elle plia la feuille de papier et la laissa tomber dans les flammes. Un petit nuage de fumée rose pourpre s'en échappa. La queue d'Edward s'agita. "Ta prière a plu à la Mère," dit-il. Bella était plus que sceptique. Elle supposa que les prêtres traitaient probablement certains papiers avec un produit chimique pour que la fumée soit d'une certaine couleur mais elle n'était pas sur le point d'exprimer ses doutes puisqu'Edward avait l'air heureux.

Jacob se pencha légèrement vers l'autel. Il ne pouvait pas écrire, alors il tint le papier à ses lèvres et murmura, puis le laissa tomber dans les flammes.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward montra un grand bâtiment au coin d'une rue bifurquant vers leur ascenseur. "C'était mon école", dit-il. "C'est là où j'ai appris à combattre, à gouverner et à plaire aux femmes."

Bella pensait que la dernière partie devait être une erreur de traduction mais décida de ne pas demander plus d'explication. Alice avait dit qu'il était vierge… mais pas sans expérience. Cela laissait beaucoup de possibilités. Bella trouva, à sa grande surprise, que la pensée d'Edward avec une autre femme la faisait brûler de jalousie. Elle repoussa cette pensée à la hâte.

Le train les ramena vers la ville souterraine et ils s'arrêtèrent à leurs quartiers pour que Bella puisse changer ses vêtements. Edward lui dit qu'il avait une réunion du Conseil et qu'il aimerait qu'elle y assiste avec lui. Ça devait être important parce que la tunique verte que Jacob lui amena avait des pierres vertes à l'encolure et aux poignets et il avait également apporté un ensemble de bijoux assorti. Bella brossa ses cheveux et le repoussa en arrière avec la tiare. Elle dut admettre qu'ils étaient très jolis.

Elle revint à leur chambre juste à temps pour voir Edward retirer ses sandales avec un soupir de plaisir, agitant ses pieds nus en l'air. Elle remarqua pour la première fois que ses pieds étaient la version plus petite des griffes sur ses mains. Ses propres pieds étaient à nouveau nus, une situation qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée aussi agréable qu'Edward. Il s'était aussi changé de vêtements, portant maintenant un gilet blanc brodé et un pantalon beige ample. Il avait même fait une tentative d'apprivoiser sa chevelure brun-rouille mais comme toujours, c'était futile.

Jacob fut chargé de ranger tous les vêtements de Bella et de trouver de la nourriture pour son nouvel animal de compagnie zorbe. Bella ne put résister à lui faire un petit câlin avant leur départ.

En traversant ces couloirs sinueux Bella se trouva à nouveau perdue, et finalement ils atteignirent un grand nombre de portes.

Il hocha la tête à Tanya et elle avança puis tapa trois fois à la porte avec son bâton. Les portes s'ouvrirent, retenus par un drone de chaque côté. Bella étouffa un petit cri en voyant combien de gens étaient assis à l'intérieur. "L'empereur de la Fédération des Neuf et l'Alpha Prima," proclama Tanya.

Il y avait une estrade au centre de la pièce avec deux coussins moelleux posés dessus. Il y avait des rangées de personnes entourant l'estrade en cercles concentriques et il semblait que tous les yeux étaient sur elle. Bella déglutit. Quand Edward avait dit "Conseil", elle s'était attendue à quelques proches conseillers pour une petite réunion. C'était une audience avec une cour. L'anxiété serra son estomac. Et si elle faisait quelque chose de mal? Elle voulait se mettre derrière Edward et se cacher. Elle se força à rester immobile et debout. Elle ne pouvait pas embarrasser Edward en apparaissant faible ou lâche. Que ferait la Reine Elizabeth? Bella avait lu sa biographie il y a quelques mois et elle l'avait toujours admirée. Elizabeth Tudor marcherait là comme si elle était propriétaire des lieux. Et elle était reine de seulement la moitié d'une île. Bella allait être l'Impératrice Des Neuf Planètes. La queue d'Edward caressa son cou. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, reconnaissante pour le petit réconfort.

Ils prirent leurs sièges sur l'estrade, Tanya agenouillée derrière eux. Sa sérénité habituelle avait disparu et elle semblait tendue et raide comme une corde de guitare. Ses yeux scrutaient continuellement la salle pour déceler tout signe de mouvement suspect.

Quand Edward parla, sa voix était calme mais ferme, et portait loin. "La question devant nous aujourd'hui est le projet de traité avec Por Tangeles. Ils seront d'accord pour cesser de fournir les rebelles si nous baissons les tarifs sur leurs produits commerciaux".

"Et provoquer la faillite de nos propres marchands dans le processus!" dit quelqu'un. Quelques voix grondèrent leur accord.

"Je propose plutôt que nous les frappions avec des sanctions commerciales pour avoir fourni les rebelles!"

"Sur quelle base?" demanda Edward. "Ce ne sont pas nos sujets. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de dire à une planète souveraine avec qui ils peuvent négocier. Ils nous ont approchés avec cette idée de traité à titre de courtoisie."

Et voilà, argument contre argument.

Edward se tourna vers Bella. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses?"

Bella balbutia un peu. "Je… euh je…" Elle redressa sa colonne vertébrale _. Pense à ce que la reine Elizabeth ferait_. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par son avis. "Peut-être que vous pourriez négocier une baisse des tarifs sur certains articles, les choses que nos commerçants n'ont pas ce qui n'aura que peu d'impact économique sur nous."

Edward tapota sa jambe. "Une excellente idée. Je vais en parler avec l'ambassadeur. Quelqu'un souhaite ajouter quelque chose?"

Bella fut surprise qu'on lui demande son avis, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas vraiment au courant des problèmes auxquels était confrontée la Fédération mais Edward semblait sentir que sa contribution était importante. C'était évident qu'il attendait qu'elle soit une dirigeante, non seulement un joli accessoire, quelqu'un qui a assiste à des cérémonies d'inauguration et des bals de charité. C'était une énorme responsabilité et Bella était, franchement, terrifiée. Combien de fois avait-elle critiqué les politiciens pour ne pas être en phase, pour ne pas se soucier ou avoir la prévoyance suffisante pour voir comment leurs décisions auraient un impact sur leurs électeurs?

Malgré leurs différences, il semblait que partout les gens aient les mêmes besoins fondamentaux, envies et désirs. Elle pourrait le faire. Il faudrait du temps pour en apprendre davantage sur leurs lois et leur société mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Parce qu'elle s'en souciait, comme Edward le lui avait dit.

Lorsque la séance fut levée, Tanya bougea jusqu'à côté de Bella et se colla à elle comme si elles étaient des siamoises. Elle n'avait pas semblé être inquiète quand ils étaient sur le marché. Bella se demanda ce que Tanya savait qu'elle ignorait.

Quelques hommes s'attardèrent pour parler avec Edward. Edward salua l'un d'eux, un homme qui était en faveur des sanctions contre Por Tangeles.

"Aro", dit Edward. "C'est bon de te voir. Comment va Sulpicia? A t-elle déjà eu son bébé?"

Les épaules d'Aro s'affaissèrent. Quand il parla, sa voix était si faible que Bella pouvait à peine l'entendre. "Sulpicia va aussi bien qu'on pourrait s'y attendre, Empereur. Le bébé était... Le bébé était un drone."

Edward baissa la tête. "Je suis désolé." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aro le réconfortant comme si l'homme avait dit que son enfant était mort.

"Bella."

Elle se tourna vers le son de la voix. "Emmett!" dit-elle. "Salut comment ça va?"

"Eh bien," répondit-il. Ses yeux scrutèrent sa silhouette et s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup avec toi au petit-déjeuner." Il y eut un éclair de ressentiment dans ces yeux.

"Euh ... Edward et moi avons eu une journée bien remplie," dit-elle.

"Je voulais te faire la cour," dit Emmett, sa voix basse. "Maintenant, je n'en aurai jamais la chance. Tu tomberas amoureuse de lui et tu le prendras comme compagnon. Tout le monde aime Edward. Mais si j'avais une chance… "

"Emmett!" la voix d'Edward était froide.

Emmett se figea mais ses yeux, ces yeux douloureusement tristes, restèrent sur Bella.

"Je dois te parler." Edward plissa les yeux quand son frère ne bougea pas. "Maintenant, Emmett!"

Edward l'attira assez loin et Bella ne put pas entendre leur conversation. Edward était en colère, Emmett contrit et triste. Emmett devint suppliant et Edward resta fermement sur son refus.

"Pardon, Alpha Prima?"

Bella éloigna à contrecœur ses yeux des deux frères. "Oui, Tanya?"

"Avez-vous besoin de ma présence ce soir?

Bella savait ce qu'elle demandait : Bella avait-elle assez confiance à Edward pour dormir dans le nid avec lui sans Tanya pour la chaperonner? Bella réfléchit brièvement. "Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je lui fais confiance."

Tanya hocha la tête. "C'est un homme bon, Alpha Prima. Il ferait un bon compagnon pour vous."

Bella commençait à le croire aussi.

Emmett quitta la pièce, abattu, sans reparler à Bella. Edward revint à ses côtés. "Je suis désolé pour cela," dit-il.

"Je suis désolé pour lui," dit doucement Bella. Lauren lui avait dit qu'Edward pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle parce que la nature les avait conçus de cette façon. Les sentiments pourraient ne pas être ce que Bella considérerait l'amour véritable mais il était évident qu'Emmett était blessé.

Comme ils retournèrent à leurs quartiers, Bella demanda Edward, "Qu'est-ce qui arrivera au bébé d'Aro?"

"Dans de tels cas, le bébé est généralement donné à une crèche de drone où il sera élevé et formé par le personnel."

"Mais c'est terrible. Ils ne veulent pas garder leur bébé juste parce qu'il est un drone?"

"Bella, c'est quelque chose que la plupart des familles trouvent honteux. Très peu garde et élève un drone, car il n'est rien de plus qu'un constant rappel de leur échec."

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui peut arriver à tout le monde?"

Edward réfléchit un peu. "La science médicale nous dit que toute la grossesse alpha a une chance sur vingt de produire un drone et les chiffres sont plus élevés pour les Bêtas, mais dans certaines lignées familiales c'est plus courant que dans d'autres. Ma famille n'a jamais produit un drone." Sa voix avait une pointe de fierté. "S'il y a beaucoup de drones nés dans une lignée, leurs hommes ont tendance à descendre dans la liste d'attente pour trouver une compagne."

Bella sentit un frisson de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si son enfant était un drone? Edward la forcerait à le donner? Bella pensa qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter cela. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et le suivit dans le couloir. Encore une autre question qu'elle ne poserait pas, par peur de la réponse.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de leur monde, c'est tout à la fois un monde avancé et archaïque …**_

 _ **Lissa a été ravie de lire vos commentaires - et nous aussi -**_

 _ **Merci!**_


	4. Le secret le plus sombre

.

 **Ecrit dans les étoiles**

 **de**

 **Lissa Bryan**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 4 - LE SECRET LE PLUS SOMBRE**

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

"Bella lève toi!"

Bella se complaisait dans le sommeil. Elle essaya de se ressaisir et fixa Alice. Edward et elle étaient restés debout très tard à jouer à des jeux étrangement addictifs qui ressemblaient un peu au jeu d'échec mais avec un clavier et elle était fatiguée.

"Allez, allez!" insista gentiment Alice en tapant des mains et en sautillant. "Allons-y!"

"Je te déteste," marmonna Bella. "Personne ne peut avoir autant d'énergie le matin. _Personne._ "

Le nid était si doux et chaud et elle avait été tellement bien blottie contre le torse d'Edward à écouter son ronronnement. Il était à moitié réveillé quand Alice avait débarqué et ébouriffé les cheveux de Bella. (Il était fasciné par ses cheveux. Les cheveux des Volturi ne poussaient pas beaucoup et la plupart des femmes venant de la terre n'avait pas les cheveux qui leur arrivaient à la taille.)

Bella était heureuse. C'était étrange après avoir lutté si longtemps contre la dépression, des années de grande tristesse qui avait fini par lui faire prendre la décision ultime pour en terminer avec cette souffrance. Des années à se sentir non désirée, pas aimée, rejetée par ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas faire face à une fille qui avait un dossier de santé mentale très épais, rejetée par Mike qui était parti avec une jolie femme plus "normale". Une partie d'elle ne cessait de penser qu'il devait y avoir un piège ou que le tapis serait sorti à un moment donné et une partie des mots de Lauren lui revint, Edward _pensait_ qu'il était amoureux, poussé par l'impératif biologique. Cela avait plus de sens pour cette partie d'elle-même qui se dénigrait constamment. Sinon pourquoi un tel merveilleux et bel homme aimerait la créature banale qu'elle était? Elle ne pouvait pas facilement croire que c'était l'appel des phéromones pas plus que son charme personnel.

La semaine passée avait été la meilleure de sa vie. Ici on la voulait. Ici elle était respectée. Ici elle était choyée comme une princesse qui a un merveilleux homme qui l'adore devant tous. (Visiblement personne n'avait dit aux Volturi que les hommes n'étaient pas censés être affectueux. Il n'hésitait jamais en public, jamais.)

Chaque jour Edward l'impressionnait par sa douceur, sa considération et la détermination inébranlable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire plaisir. Il aimait lui donner les cadeaux qu'il avait collectés depuis qu'il était jeune, ses yeux brillant comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Son enthousiasme lui faisait plus plaisir que les cadeaux eux-mêmes. Bella se moquait des vêtements ou des bijoux mais pour lui, elle s'extasiait devant leur beauté. Parce qu'ils étaient _beaux._ La beauté résidait dans le fait qu'il avait pensé à elle et à l'espoir de lui plaire avant même de l'avoir rencontrée.

Chaque jour il l'amenait voir quelque chose de différent, des excursions agréables qui la familiarisaient aussi avec le fonctionnement de leur société, ainsi elle serait capable de l'aider à gouverner efficacement. Tous les soirs Bella étudiait, elle était plus efficace qu'elle l'avait été à l'université. Même en regardant l'écran (leur version de la télévision semblable à YouTube), elle absorbait les informations sur leur culture, ses règles et ses tabous.

L'instruction civique n'avait jamais été son point fort et il fallait qu'elle lutte maintenant pour essayer d'apprendre la structure de leur gouvernement. Chacune des planètes avait son président, qui siégeait au Conseil de l'Empereur, était élu par les dirigeants de nombreux pays de la planète qu'ils soient élus ou rois. Cette partie était assez simple mais au sein de la Fédération il y avait des centaines de départements, chacun supervisant un aspect avec une hiérarchie complexe. C'était assez déconcertant d'essayer de bien tout garder en tête.

La Fédération avait de vastes filets de protection sociale, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait ni famine ni sans abris, mais gérer tout cela sur neuf planètes différentes avec des cultures différentes était un défi incroyable, autant que gérer la justice avec la conception différente du crime qu'avait chaque culture. Chaque nation était autorisée à s'occuper de la justice à sa façon sauf pour une règle qui était universelle. Quiconque blessait une femme serait condamné à mort. Quoiqu'il en soit chaque habitant de la Fédération avait le droit de faire appel à l'Empereur alors Edward passait beaucoup de temps à étudier les neuf codes juridiques différents et complexes.

Edward avait un bureau non loin de la salle du Conseil. Un bureau avait été amené pour Bella, placé face au sien afin qu'il puisse lever les yeux de son travail à tout moment et la voir et c'est là qu'ils passaient le plus souvent la fin de leur après-midi, à travailler ensemble pour gouverner son empire.

Bella était très émue de la confiance qu'Edward lui témoignait en lui confiant des décisions à prendre pour son empire sans lui demander son avis mais au début elle était trop nerveuse pour le faire et lui demandait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise sans ambages que c'était inutile.

Le parrain d'Edward, Carlisle venait fréquemment les voir et il amenait souvent sa compagne, Esmée. Carlisle était le Prêtre en Chef de la religion Volturi (Esmée était une fervente catholique, Bella se demandait souvent comment cela pouvait fonctionner) et en savait beaucoup plus sur la façon de gouverner que Belle en apprendrait jamais. Il était une source de conseils pour Bella et pour Edward. C'est à lui qu'elle posa la question de la possibilité d'en finir avec l'esclavage des drones et de leur donner les mêmes droits qu'aux autres.

"Bella," avait-il dit gentiment. "Tu parles de changer un système qui existe depuis des centaines de milliers d'années. Je sais pourquoi ça te dérange. Ma compagne a le même avis. Elle a refusé que nous en achetions un. Mais tu ne seras jamais en mesure de changer cela du jour au lendemain. Un changement qui s'avère aussi drastique ne peut être fait que progressivement."

Mais _elle changerait ça_ se promit-elle. Elle trouverait un moyen.

Comme tous les matins, Bella finit par céder au harcèlement d'Alice et sortit du nid. Elle se traina au bain à sa suite, pas vraiment réveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle coule dans l'eau chaude. Comme d'habitude la présence de Tanya avait vidé leur bassin pour en faire une piscine privée. Bella fit un petit sourire d'excuse à une femme qui était enceinte et qui s'éloignait.

Cette femme et son gros ventre lui fit penser à quelque chose. "Euh Alice il faut que je te demande quelque chose de… personnel."

"Bien sûr, Bella. De quoi s'agit-il?"

"Je ne sais pas quelle date il est sur terre… je veux dire quelle date ce serait de _mon temps._ Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que je devrais avoir mes règles maintenant."

"Oh ça?" fit Alice. Elle faisait flotter son savon comme un petit bateau. " Tu ne les auras plus."

Bella fut interloquée. "Eh?"

"Ouaip. Tante Flo est en vacance définitivement, merci aux manipulations génétiques. Leurs scientifiques ont décidé que c'était une "faille" dans notre constitution physique et que ce serait mieux pour nous que notre corps garde et réabsorbe nos règles plutôt que de s'en débarrasser."

"Comment saurai-je si je suis enceinte?"

"Crois-moi : _tu le sauras."_

Alice laissa tomber le savon sur le bord de la piscine bruyamment : "Je suis prête à sortir maintenant."

 _J'ai encore fait une gaffe._ "Mon Dieu Alice, je suis désolée," dit Bella rapidement. "Je ne voulais pas te fâcher."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est juste que… que…" Et sans avertissement elle éclata en sanglots.

Bella passa ses bras autour d'elle et la berça alors qu'elle sanglotait et ses sanglots montraient une douleur profondément enfouie que Bella avait rouverte avec sa question irréfléchie. "Je suis désolée, je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle. "S'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est pas toi," sanglota Alice.

Les autres femmes regardaient ouvertement. Bella regarda Tanya et haussa les sourcils dans leur direction. Elle fut sur ses pieds en un instant les chassant comme une bergère, aiguillonnant les plus lentes. Les femmes nues protestèrent mais furent repoussées dans le couloir, Tanya leur fit passer leurs affaires. Elle referma la porte derrière la dernière femme et s'assit devant, la gardant fermée en s'appuyant dessus. Bella lui dit un merci silencieux.

Les pleurs d'Alice devinrent des hoquets. Bella lui dit qu'elle était désolée et Alice secoua la tête. "Vraiment ce n'est pas toi. Je me sens tellement coupable… J'ai gardé ça trop longtemps pour moi mais je n'ai simplement pu le dire à personne."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Alice trembla et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "Dieu me punit Bella. J'ai fait… une chose terrible."

"Toi Alice? Tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il te punir?"

"Bella si je te le dis, il faut que tu me jures de n'en souffler mot à personne. Je te fais confiance."

"Je le jure."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Ce matin encore Jasper a essayé de me convaincre d'aller voir un médecin pour la fertilité. Il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas enceinte. Pour toutes les femmes de la terre, c'est comme si un regard des Volturi dans leur direction était suffisant pour qu'elles soient enceintes mais Jasper et moi essayons depuis trois ans. Je … je lui ai menti Bella. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir le médecin parce que c'était contre ma religion mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison."

Elle mit son visage dans ses mains étouffant sa voix déjà basse. Même dans le silence de la pièce où il n'y avait que le bruit du jet de vapeur, Bella dut tendre l'oreille.

"C'est parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont découvrir," chuchota-t-elle en faisant tourner la bague à son doigt, ses yeux ne la quittant pas. "Quand j'avais seize ans, je suis tombée enceinte. Mon petit-ami ne voulait rien savoir et, bon laisse-moi juste te dire que ma famille n'était pas exactement d'un grand soutien. Si mon père avait su que j'étais active sexuellement, il m'aurait jetée à la rue. Je me suis sentie comme si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'ai avorté et là… il y a eu des complications."

Bella ferma les yeux.

"Si les Volturi savaient que j'ai été enceinte, ils ne m'auraient jamais amenée ici. A leurs yeux, une grossesse signifie que la femme est déjà en couple. Je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai appris leurs règles parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me renvoient à ma vie horrible sur Terre. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Jasper et il est si merveilleux, Bella. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je voulais le lui dire. Je veux toujours le lui dire mais s'il apprend que j'ai été enceinte, il pensera que notre couple est nul et non avenu. Je ne peux pas le perdre. _Je ne peux pas."_

Bella la serra dans ses bras de nouveau parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Il y a six mois j'étais enceinte, enfin, et Jasper était si content…" La voix d'Alice craqua. "Mais j'ai perdu le bébé. Je suis toute mal foutue à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que je sais que Dieu me punit pour ce que j'ai fait. Mes péchés me détruiront et je vais tout perdre."

"Alice il faut que tu dises la vérité à Jasper. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura une solution…"

Elle lui coupa la parole. "Bella j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer quand j'allais le dire à Jasper!"

Bella la regarda pensivement. " Et tu es sûre que c'est une vison ou ça pourrait juste être tes pensées qui jouent avec tes plus grandes peurs?"

Alice cligna des yeux. "Je… je ne suis pas certaine…"

"Alice, _il faut_ que tu lui dises. Tu sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Ces gars sont très sensibles. Je suis sûre que Jasper sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète. Fais-lui confiance Alice, il t'aime. Je peux le voir chaque fois qu'il te regarde."

Alice lui fit un petit sourire larmoyant. "Si c'est juste seulement un peu comme Edward te regarde… ça doit être quelque chose."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward m'aime réellement Alice. Lauren m'a dit que les Volturi pensaient qu'ils étaient amoureux de leur compagne mais que c'était simplement leur corps qui réagissait à une compatibilité."

Alice la fixa. "Quelle sale menteuse fouteuse de merde!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Bella, Lauren n'a pas bien expliqué. Un mâle Volturi se sentira très _attiré_ par la femme qui lui correspond et il sera possessif envers elle. Ça c'est juste la nature. Mais l'amour? L'amour vient du cœur Bella. Ce n'est pas automatique et ça ne peut pas être forcé. Edward t'aime pour la même raison que tu l'aimes : parce que vos cœurs se parlent."

Bella sentit les larmes déborder sur ses joues. "Vraiment?"

"Oh, Bella, chérie!" Alice l'attrapa dans une étreinte féroce. "Je ne savais pas que tu pensais que les sentiments d'Edward pour toi n'étaient pas réels. Pas étonnant... "Alice s'arrêta.

Bella sentit comme si une énorme charge avait été enlevée de son cœur. Elle laissa échapper un souffle frémissant.

Pourquoi Lauren lui avait-elle dit cela? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Lauren avait été en couple, elle devrait savoir...

"Peux-tu ... peux-tu être avec moi quand je le dirai à Jasper?" murmura Alice.

"Cela devrait être un moment intime pour vous deux," dit Bella avec précaution, mais quand Alice paniqua encore, elle ajouta : "Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là pour toi. Voilà ce que font les amis."

"Je n'ai jamais eu une amie comme toi, Bella," dit doucement Alice. Elles s'étreignirent à nouveau.

"Edward m'a dit qu'il partait chasser ce soir, donc si tu veux venir me chercher après le dîner, j'irai avec toi pour parler à Jasper."

Alice hocha la tête. "Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais me dégonfler."

Bella sourit. "Tu veux que j'abuse de mon autorité et que je te force à le faire?"

Mais Alice ne le prit pas comme une blague. "Si je faiblis, oui, fais-le."

* * *

Au dîner ce soir-là, Edward se leva et annonça à la salle, "Je vais à la chasse ce soir."

Dans la salle, les sourires fleurirent, les poings frappèrent sur les tables et quelques-uns applaudirent. Apparemment, la chasse d'empereur était une plus grande affaire que ce que Bella avait pensé. Tout le monde avait l'air ravi, sauf Emmett, dont le visage était ombrageux.

Edward marchait avec Bella dans leurs quartiers et enfouit son nez sous sa mâchoire, l'un de ses gestes préférés d'affection.

"Je reviendrai bientôt."

"Si je ne suis pas là quand tu rentreras c'est que je suis chez Alice et Jasper," lui dit-elle. Ils n'avaient pas assisté au dîner et Bella était inquiète.

Il avait l'air déçu, sa queue tomba. "Dois-tu y aller?"

Bella commençait à se sentir mal à ce sujet. "Je suis désolée mais Alice a besoin de moi. Je ne serai pas partie longtemps. Je rentrerai probablement avant toi. "

"Très bien", dit-il, on aurait dit qu'on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Bella le serra. "Fais attention."

"Je le ferai." Il caressa son visage, un regard rêveur bizarre dans ses yeux puis il partit. Bella s'installa à lire en attendant Alice. Elle avait lu seulement cinq pages quand Jacob entra dans la pièce et se mit à genoux vers son fauteuil. "Alpha Prima, je vous demande pardon mais Lady Alice est là."

Alice ne dit pas un mot quand Bella la suivit dans les couloirs, Tanya derrière elle comme toujours. Le petit visage d'Alice avait un air triste mais déterminé. Ceci étant la première fois qu'elle entrait dans les quartiers d'Alice, Bella jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour, voyant la patte d'Alice dans le décor fantaisiste. Jasper était déjà assis à la table, l'air perplexe et sa queue courbée comme un périscope. Bella déplaça un coussin et s'assit à côté d'Alice, qui saisit sa main et la serra dans une étreinte mortelle.

"Jasper, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire."

Il attendit. Quand elle ne parlait pas, il la cajola, "Vas-y."

"Je… j'ai été e… enceinte avant... avant de venir ici." Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, ruisselant tout droit vers le sol, suivant son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

"Je vois," dit-il en hochant la tête.

Alice jeta un rapide coup d'œil confus vers son visage. "Je… j'ai menti," avoua-elle en tremblant violemment et écrasant la main de Bella dans la sienne. Bella était étonnée que ces petites mains aient une telle force. Surprenant et d'un inconfort sérieux. "J'ai menti quand je disais que c'était contre ma religion de voir un médecin de la fertilité. Je ne voulais pas que le médecin découvre mon secret. J'ai eu... J'ai eu…" Alice s'arrêta, essayant de penser comment expliquer l'avortement à quelqu'un pour qui le concept était complètement étranger.

Bella pensa qu'ils n'avaient même pas de mot pour cela.

"Le fœtus a été retiré par un médecin," dit Bella, "Mais quelque chose a mal tourné et ses organes reproducteurs ont été endommagés." Alice lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et attendit, tremblant comme une feuille, la sanction de Jasper.

"Je comprends", dit Jasper. "Pouvons-nous aller dîner maintenant? Je suis affamé."

"QU… quoi?" éclata Alice. "Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?"

Jasper pencha sa tête. "Je suis malheureux que tu m'aies menti et que tu ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me dire la vérité. Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais me mentir à nouveau. "

"Oh, Jasper, je promets!" haleta Alice. "Ce mensonge me tuait. Mais qu'en est-il de notre couple? Ma grossesse ne signifie-t-elle pas ..." Sa voix se tut. Elle était incapable de dire sa plus grande crainte à voix haute.

Jasper réfléchissait. "C'était il y a environ trois mille ans d'après nos calculs. Si tu étais accouplé à cet homme, il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant et je réclame sa veuve."

"Mais ils ne m'auraient pas pris s'ils avaient su et…"

Jasper la coupa en appuyant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. "Alice, tu es ciguë si tu penses que je permettrai qu'on nous sépare."

" 'Cinglée' " pleura Alice. "Tu veux dire 'cinglée'."

"Tu es mon destin", dit Jasper, caressant les cheveux courts d'Alice. "Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi quel chemin tu as emprunté avant ton arrivée. Aussi longtemps que tu es ici."

Alice lâcha la pauvre main écrasée de Bella et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Jasper.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua son départ de la chambre et dans le couloir, elle essuya des larmes de joie.

Elle dut compter sur Tanya pour les ramener, admettant que toute seule elle serait totalement perdue. Peut-être que si tous ces couloirs n'avaient pas l'air si identiques ou si elle pouvait lire les symboles sur les plaques à côté des portes, elle pourrait…

Un homme tourna dans l'angle vers elles et Bella s'exclama, "Emmett!"

"Bella." Il se figea. "Bella..."

Il tendit la main vers elle. Tanya fit un pas menaçant vers l'avant et lui et il la retira sans la toucher. "Que fais-tu ici? "

"J'ai rendu visite à Alice et Jasper," dit-elle.

"Je vais t'escorter," dit-il, et aussi inconfortable qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, forçant Bella à s'arrêter aussi. "Bella, je dois te dire... Je dois te dire que je t'aime."

"Non, Emmett!" dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"C'est vrai," insista-t-il. "Je t'ai observée ces semaines passées et tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez une femme, tout ce que j'ai toujours admiré, tout ce que je pourrais avoir rêvé. Si j'avais été sélectionné au lieu d'Edward… "

"Emmett, non!" dit Bella, aussi doucement qu'elle put. "Depuis toujours j'ai été destinée à être avec Edward et moi je l'aime, Emmett. Tu dois arrêter cela. Tu trouveras ta propre compagne un jour… "

"Non, je ne la trouverai pas," dit-il sans ambages. "Tu es la seule pour moi, Bella. Je pense que je le sais depuis le moment où je t'ai vue. Je vais demander le statut de veuf."

"Oh, Emmett, non ..." Ceux qui se déclaraient veufs étaient enlevés des bases de données de recherche de partenaire. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient trouvé leur compagne et l'avaient perdue et que personne ne pourrait prendre sa place. "S'il te plaît ne fais pas cela. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui t'es destiné. Et quand tu la trouveras, tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur. Tu verras."

Emmett ne répondit pas. Il repartit, se déplaçant comme un vieil homme, sa main contre le mur pour le soutenir.

Jacob ouvrit la porte avant que Bella et Tanya l'atteignent. Bella se demanda comment il avait su qu'elles approchaient. Le bruit de leurs pas, peut-être? "Salutations, Alpha Prima," dit-il, à genoux.

"Est-ce qu'Edward est déjà rentré?" demanda-t-elle, se languissant du réconfort et de la sécurité de ses bras.

"Non, Alpha Prima. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose?"

"Je voudrais bien une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît, Jacob."

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, notant que, même après seulement une semaine ici, c'était étrange de s'asseoir dans une chaise et non sur un coussin sur le sol. Jacob revint rapidement avec le thé demandé, quelque chose qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle ne se permettait qu'occasionnellement.

Le thé était aussi cher que des vins fins sur Terre. Elle supposait que les coûts d'importation qui venaient du fait du voyage dans l'espace étaient probablement exorbitants. Jacob se mit à genoux et lui tendit la coupe qu'elle prit puis sirota la boisson chaude. Parfait, comme toujours, avec deux sucres. Elle avait dû seulement lui montrer une fois et il le faisait parfaitement à chaque fois ensuite. Elle le remercia et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Leurs quartiers semblaient si vides et sans vie sans Edward. Elle supposait qu'elle devrait utiliser ce temps pour étudier ou regarder l'écran, faire quelque chose de productif mais tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de regarder le sol, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis qu'elle sirotait son thé.

Elle se prépara pour aller au lit quand elle entendit Edward l'appeler. Elle rinça sa brosse à dents rapidement et se précipita pour sortir de la salle de bain, pour s'arrêter dans son élan si brusquement qu'elle dérapa. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

Edward était couvert de sang et sur son épaule il portait un animal mort, qui ressemblait à un bébé hippopotame avec de la fourrure blonde hirsute. Edward le laissa tomber à ses pieds et Bella recula voyant les yeux de l'animal ouverts et la bouche béante. La chose avait des dents comme un tigre aux dents de sabre "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un _gragent_ », déclara fièrement Edward. "Ils sont très forts, très difficiles à tuer." Il attendit, la regardant dans l'expectative.

"Um, allons-nous ... le manger?" demanda timidement Bella.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa et sa queue pendit comme une fleur fanée. "Non, ils ont mauvais goût. Jacob, emporte-le!"

Le lendemain soir, Edward alla chasser à nouveau, et cette fois il revint avec un cadavre de la taille d'un poney, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un truc de Jurassic Park, avec des écailles et des serres au bout de ses longs membres. Edward avait une entaille sanglante dans une épaule et ce qui semblait être un début d'œil au beurre noir. Il rejeta ses inquiétudes sur ses blessures et insista à porter l'attention sur sa proie. "Ceci est un _tarnek_ ," lui dit-il. "Ils sont très rapides et combattants vicieux. "

"Je vois", dit Bella, aussi déconcertée que la veille. Était-ce sa version d'un spectacle de Steve Irwin?

Le soir suivant il avait dû trainer sa prise, le truc pouvait à peine passer à travers la porte. Meurtri, couvert de griffures et avec des brindilles dans ses cheveux, il poussa la chose à ses pieds. Bella écouta Edward parler du combat et regarda les traces de sang, qu'il avait laissées sur le plancher, reconnaissante pour une fois d'avoir Jacob pour les nettoyer. Quelle que soit la réponse qu'il cherchait, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas donnée parce qu'il demanda à Jacob d'enlever le cadavre et un regard de détermination durcit son visage, alors même que sa queue s'effondrait au sol.

Bella raconta toute l'histoire à Alice le matin suivant quand elles étaient aux bains, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Alice depuis sa confession. Apparemment Alice avait été... occupée depuis quelques jours parce qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur mais marchait avec raideur.

Comme elle shampouinait ses cheveux, Bella dit : "Je crains que le prochain ne rentre pas dans la maison et Dieu seul sait ce que Jacob fait avec les corps. Je continue à imaginer un Rob Zombie* Zoo".

Alice se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. "Oh, Bella, je suis désolée! J'étais tellement occupée par Jasper que je ne t'ai pas expliqué ce qu'il fait. Il te fait sa demande, fille stupide!"

"Demande?" répéta Bella, d'une voix faible.

"Oui. Il te montre qu'il est un bon chasseur et comment il s'occupera toujours de toi, que tu auras toujours à manger."

"Je sais qu'il est riche," dit Bella. "Je ne m'inquiète pas d'avoir faim."

Alice l'éclaboussa. "Ce n'est pas ça. Pour une fille intelligente, tu peux être vraiment stupide parfois. Cela fait partie de leur rituel d'accouplement."

Le cœur de Bella battait dans sa poitrine. La sueur éclata sur ses tempes et elle dut mettre sa tête sur le carrelage frais autour de la piscine pour un moment jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrête de tourner. Demande? demande? DEMANDE!

"Oh mon Dieu," haleta Bella. "Alice, comment puis-je dire "Oui"?"

"Dis-lui qu'il est un beau chasseur et que tu l'acceptes comme ton compagnon."

Bella sauta hors de la piscine. "Tanya, s'il te plaît peux-tu m'apporter mes vêtements?" dit-elle en se frottant si vite avec la serviette que c'était un miracle que sa peau ne prenne pas feu.

"Bella, tes cheveux sont encore pleins de shampoing!" cria Alice.

Bella grogna de frustration et sauta dans la piscine, trempant sa tête furieusement sous l'eau. Ils seraient tous emmêlés mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. (D'ailleurs, Edward aimait les brosser, supprimant sans douleur les nœuds avec le bout de ses griffes adroites.) Elle remit ses vêtements sans se sécher de nouveau et déboula dans le couloir.

"Alpha Prima, vous allez dans le mauvais sens," cria Tanya. Bella tournoya et courut vers elle et elles revinrent au terrier en un temps record.

Edward était encore dans le nid, vautré parmi les oreillers, l'air accablé et dessinant des cercles sur l'un des oreillers avec sa griffe. Bella courut vers le nid et sauta, Edward ayant à peine le temps de se retourner avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur lui. Elle chevauchait ses hanches, se penchant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, leurs fronts se touchant : "tu es un beau et habile chasseur," dit Bella. "Je te veux pour mon compagnon."

…

* Steve Irwin, était un animateur de télévision australienne, propriétaire d'Australia Zoo, un zoo fondé par ses parents à Beerwah (en) dans l'État du Queensland. Il était connu à travers le monde pour son rôle de chasseur de crocodiles dans son émission "The Crocodile Hunter."

* Rob Zombie est un chanteur et musicien de metal américain, ainsi qu'un réalisateur de films d'horreur. Après avoir formé le groupe White Zombie à la fin des années 1980 et édité six albums enregistrés en studio, il forme un nouveau groupe, Rob Zombie, et publie six albums, dont le dernier est sorti en 2016. En parallèle à sa carrière de chanteur, Zombie est aussi réalisateur, scénariste et producteur de films d'horreur, avec six longs métrages à son actif.

* * *

 _ **Enfin! Il y est arrivé,**_

 _ **il nous a fait un peu peur avec ses trophées de chasse**_

 _ **et malgré ses problèmes, Alice a bien aidé …**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commentez**_

 _ **Et passez une belle fin de semaine!**_


	5. Deux âmes qui n'en font plus qu'une

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

.

 **CHAPITRE 5** - **DEUX AMES QUI N'EN FONT PLUS QU'UNE**

Bella était dans sa salle de bain nue comme le jour de sa naissance pendant qu'Alice peignait des dessins fantaisistes sur son corps avec de la peinture comestible.

"Pourquoi fait-on ça?

"C'est la tradition," expliqua Alice. " Il faut qu'il lèche toute la peinture avant la deuxième partie."

Bella rigola. "Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir entendu appeler ça comme ça. Tu as l'âme d'un vrai poète, Alice."

"Mords-moi. Oh oui, ça me rappelle…"

Bella la regarda avec méfiance. "Il va mordre?" Elle avait vu les dents d'Edward, longues et méchamment pointues.

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas tu vas adorer," l'assura Alice.

"Je ne suis pas si sûre!"

"Moi je le suis," dit carrément Alice. "Nos corps réagissent à leurs fluides comme si c'était de l'héroïne pure."

"Tu veux dire… euh… _tout_?"

"Ils ne sont pas humains donc ça va être différent de ce à quoi tu es habituée mais crois-moi quand je dis que ça va être l'expérience orgasmique la plus incroyable de ta vie."

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme en fait," avoua Bella.

"Jamais? Même pas en _la jouant solitaire_?"

Bella secoua la tête son visage rosissant.

"Pauvre de toi!" dit Alice. "Personne ne m'a préparée quand je me suis accouplée à Jasper. La première fois que je l'ai vu nu, j'ai crié et dit : _"Ne me touches pas avec cette chose!"_ Il a dû me poursuivre à travers la pièce parce qu'il pouvait voir que j'étais bouleversée et bien sûr, leur nature est d'essayer de réconforter leur partenaire et il voulait me prendre dans ses bras. Dieu je me suis sentie terrible de lui faire du mal comme ça."

"Est-ce… vraiment si mauvais?"

"Non," dit-elle fermement. "C'est _différent_ mais ça peut être un choc si tu ne t'y attends pas. S'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? Edward t'aime et il ne ferait jamais rien pour te blesser."

"Je suis si nerveuse," avoua Bella. "Mon dernier petit-ami, il disait… et bien… il disait que je n'étais pas bonne pour ça."

"Si tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme, je peux te garantir que c'était lui qui était mauvais au lit," dit Alice. "Bella arrête. Je vois bien que tu te te tracasses pour rien. Tout va bien se passer. Fais ce qui te parait bien et tu ne peux pas te tromper. Edward sait comment donner du plaisir à une femme."

"D'accord tu as bien mis les choses au clair de ce côté-là. Il y a quelque temps tu as dit qu'il n'était pas inexpérimenté et il m'a montré son école et il a dit quelque chose sur apprendre à faire plaisir aux femmes là-bas. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'ils l'ont _entrainé_ sexuellement?"

"Oui ça fait partie de l'éducation. Dès qu'ils atteignent leur maturité, ils commencent à apprendre la compétence sexuelle dont ils auront besoin pour faire plaisir à leur partenaire."

"Mais s'il est vierge comment…?"

"Sers-toi de ton imagination, doigts, langue…"

"Oh!" Considérant que Mike ne s'était rarement servi de ça elle ne pensait pas aux autres options que la pénétration. Bella était rouge betterave, la rougeur s'étalant jusqu'à sa poitrine. "Et avec qui… s'entrainent-ils?"

"Il y a des femmes qui sont volontaires. Des veuves la plupart du temps mais certaines qui ont un compagnon s'y prêtent aussi."

"Des veuves? Comme Lauren?"

"Oh oui," dit Alice sèchement. "Lauren y va _fréquemment_."

Bella imagina Lauren se tordant dans un lit avec Edward lui donnant du plaisir et son sang se mit à bouillir.

"Ecoute ils sont très grands et je veux dire qu'ils sont grands de _partout_. C'est important qu'ils sachent comment exciter leur compagne pour que tout se passe… tu comprends… en douceur."

Oh seigneur. Cela avait été l'une des choses dont Mike s'était plaint. Elle avait dû utiliser du lubrifiant mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait aller à la pharmacie du coin pour en acheter maintenant.

Alice posa son pinceau et saisit Bella par ses joues. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux Bella!" lui ordonna-t-elle. "Tu es une jeune femme normale et saine qui a un homme qui ferait tout pour lui plaire. Oublie ton ex-petit ami stupide!"

"Edward ne m'a même jamais embrassée," admit Bella.

"De toute façon Ils n'embrassent pas sur la bouche, Jasper le fait parce qu'il sait que j'aime ça mais ils pensent que c'est un peu brutal et si tu décides d'essayer avec Edward, je te préviens : Méfie-toi des dents." Alice recula et examina son travail. "Bon, nous avons fini."

Bella aurait souhaité avoir un miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait. Son corps était décoré avec des feuilles de vigne et des fleurs coulant autour de ses seins et vers le bas sur ses hanches. De petits papillons et des oiseaux étaient dispersés ça et là. "Alice c'est très beau."

"Merci nous allons attendre quelques minutes pour nous assurer que tout est sec puis tu pourras mettre ta tunique."

Edward avait acheté une tunique pour elle la nuit dernière, elle était bleu clair, couverte de broderie avec des pierres blanches qui brillaient. Bella n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. "Edward, elles ne sont pas _radioactives_ , si?"

Il ne comprit pas le mot et Bella essaya de lui expliquer la fission nucléaire et la radioactivité sans en avoir elle-même la parfaite compréhension mais finalement il comprit l'idée générale et l'assura qu'elles ne présentaient aucun danger. "Ces pierres sont importées de Lapush. Elles réagissent à l'argon de notre atmosphère. C'est ce qui cause ce scintillement. Les mines ne sont plus exploitées depuis que la rébellion a commencé."

Lorsque Bella avait atterri sur Edward et lui avait dit qu'elle le voulait comme compagnon, il s'était levé en la soulevant dans ses bras et il avait poussé un rugissement de joie, en la faisant tourner, sa queue s'enroulant autour de son bras. Il avait immédiatement contacté Carlisle, voulant procéder à la cérémonie immédiatement mais Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'Edward lui laisse la chance de la préparer et qu'Edward devait obtenir une tenue appropriée pour la cérémonie pour Bella. Il avait également souligné que le peuple voudrait être là, alors Edward avait cédé mais en disant qu'il ne retardait que jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Alice enfila la tunique par la tête de Bella, les deux faisant attention à la peinture et Bella mit le pantalon assorti. Le haut était sans manche et échancré montrant une bonne partie de l'œuvre d'Alice. Plus de pierres scintillantes furent enfilées sur ses bras, autour de son cou et une grande tiare en dentelle posée sur sa tête. Alice avait bricolé un fer à friser en utilisant une grande bougie et des pinces métalliques. Elle fit de grandes boucles souples. "Mon royaume pour un peu de laque," murmura-t-elle.

Alice était déjà probablement habillée dans sa tenue pour le mariage : une tunique orange fluorescent et Bella pensa qu'Alice était probablement la seule créature de la galaxie Forx qui pouvait porter cette couleur et que ça rende bien. Alice dit vaguement quelque chose sur utiliser la peinture sur elle pour faire une petite surprise à Jasper et Bella sortit de la salle de bain seule.

Edward faisait les cent pas devant la porte et il s'arrêta, stupéfait, quand il la vit. "Bella tu es magnifique!"

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui serait son mari dans seulement quelques heures lui montrant son amour qui brillait dans ses yeux. "Je t'aime Edward."

Il acquiesça. "Je sais."

Elle l'incita, "Tu es censé me le dire en retour."

Il avait l'air confus. "Pourquoi? Tu sais déjà que je t'aime."

Elle lui sourit. "Parce que je veux l'entendre."

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, sa queue s'enroulant autour de son dos pour se reposer sur son épaule. "Je t'aime Bella et si cela te rend heureuse d'entendre ces mots, je vais te le dire tous les jours, toutes les heures pour le reste de notre vie."

Des larmes de joie brillèrent dans les yeux de Bella et sur ses joues.

Edward haleta. "Alice! Alice… viens vite! Bella _fuit_!"

* * *

La conversation sur les 'larmes de joie' et les 'larmes de tristesse' continua - _comment vais-je pouvoir les distinguer? -_ pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. C'était quelque part dans la cité souterraine où Bella n'était jamais allée. Des marches les conduisirent encore plus profondément vers une immense grotte naturelle, aussi majestueuse qu'une cathédrale. D'énormes stalactites pendaient du plafond, illuminées par cet éclairage caché et mystérieux, dont Bella n'avait jamais tout à fait compris les origines.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à taper quand elle vit la taille de l'auditoire. Il y avait facilement mille personne assises sur des coussins autour du dais où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Carlisle était debout les attendant, sa compagne Esmée, assise devant. Carlisle portait un costume de cérémonie bleu de la même couleur que la tunique de Bella.

Bella et Edward marchèrent ensemble dans la large allée centrale suivis par Alice et Jasper. Des milliers d'yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Bella pouvaient presque les sentir, le poids de leur regard sur sa peau la faisant picoter.

"Je veux prendre cette femme comme compagne," dit Edward, l'acoustique naturelle du lieu portant sa voix dans tous les recoins de la grotte.

Carlisle se tourna vers Bella. "Acceptez-vous cette demande?"

"Oui je le fais," la voix de Bella était douce mais ferme.

Carlisle leur fit signe vers les coussins et ils s'agenouillèrent. "Subviendrez-vous à ses besoins?" demanda-t-il à Edward.

"Oui je le ferai."

"La protégerez-vous?"

"Je le ferai." La queue d'Edward passa sous la tunique de Bella et s'enroula autour de sa cheville.

"La chérirez-vous comme votre propre vie?"

"Je le ferai."

"Jurez-vous cela devant la Déesse, elle qui détient votre âme immortelle?"

"Oui."

Carlisle se tourna vers Bella. "Acceptez-vous les promesses de cet homme?"

"Oui." La vision de Bella était rendue floue par les larmes.

"Prenez sa main."

Bella et Edward joignirent leurs mains et les levèrent. Carlisle enroula une corde bleue autour de leurs poignets en faisant un nœud compliqué. Dans la main libre d'Edward il mit un bol qu'Edward porta aux lèvres de Bella. Elle but, savourant le vin fruité et doux. Ensuite Edward lui fit manger un petit bout de viande qui était présenté sur un petit plateau doré puis il lui mit un manteau sur les épaules, un peu maladroitement avec sa seule main libre.

"Qui sera témoin de cette union?"

"Nous," dirent Alice et Jasper en même temps. Carlisle s'adressa d'abord à Jasper. "Si Edward tombe dans une bataille, vous occuperez-vous de sa compagne comme de la vôtre?"

"Je le ferai, oui," dit Jasper.

"Et si Bella meurt vous occuperez-vous des ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les vôtres?" Ceci était pour Alice qui répondit qu'elle le ferait.

Carlisle leva sa main au-dessus du lien. "Maintenant vous ne sentirez plus les tempêtes, vous serez un abri l'un pour l'autre. Vous ne sentirez plus le froid, vous vous réchaufferez l'un l'autre. Il n'y aura plus de solitude, vous serez le compagnon de l'autre. Maintenant vous êtes deux personnes mais il n'y aura plus qu'une vie devant vous. Puisse la beauté et l'amour vous entourer dans ce long voyage à travers les années. Puisse le bonheur vous accompagner tout au long des jours!"

Il parla plus fort et sa voix résonna dans la grotte. "Voilà! Deux âmes qui n'en forment plus qu'une!"

La grotte résonna d'applaudissements, de piétinements, d'acclamations et de bénédictions. Edward et Bella se levèrent de leurs coussins et Edward la souleva, tenant leurs mains liées aussi haut que le bras de Bella le permettait.

Ils furent assaillis par des gens bien intentionnés. Alice l'avait prévenue que cela arriverait. Elle avait eu peur pendant sa propre cérémonie où il y avait une foule d'étrangers, chacun disant d'aimables paroles les empêchant de s'en aller. Personne n'avait pensé à l'informer de la tradition où les invités bloquent le chemin des mariés, en récitant de très longues bénédictions, le marié devait s'arrêter et écouter, et donner la réponse traditionnelle, "Que la Déesse soit avec vous."

Ils savaient tous que Tanya serait folle avec tant de personnes autour, de sorte qu'Edward et Jasper avaient prévu un plan d'évasion. Derrière l'estrade il y avait un passage bien caché pour sortir de la grotte. Alors que la foule poussait vers l'avant, ils se retirèrent et Tanya bloqua le chemin derrière eux avec son bâton. Bella la vit crier, " _Tu ne passes pas!_ " comme un grand Gandalf bleu et elle pouffa de rire. Edward baissa la tête et frotta son cou, comme toujours charmé par son rire.

Ils fuirent dans le couloir mais les invités se déversaient de l'entrée principale, coupant leur accès à l'escalier. " _Oiseau blessé_ ," murmura Jasper et Alice s'écroula au sol, gémissant et serrant sa cheville. Comme prévu les invités l'entourèrent immédiatement inquiets, essayant de repousser ses mains pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure supposée. Edward se précipita derrière eux, en grimpant les marches par trois.

"Hey!" cria quelqu'un d'indignation et Bella entendit le martèlement des pas derrière eux. Edward était rapide, courant à grandes enjambées et serrant Bella contre sa poitrine, comme un ballon de football. Les invités, privés de leur amusement et loin d'être aussi athlétiques que leur Alpha Prima, s'arrêtèrent, haletant dans l'effort. Bella et Edward avaient réussi à leur échapper.

Seulement après avoir fermé la porte de leurs quartiers derrière eux il remit Bella sur ses pieds. "Ma compagne" murmura-t-il. Il traça son visage avec le dos de ses doigts. "Viens, allons dîner." Il utilisa une griffe pour couper la corde bleu clair, libérant leurs mains. Il la mit dans un de ses coffres, pressant le cordon à sa poitrine pendant un moment avant de le ranger.

Il la conduisit à leur table rarement utilisée, déjà prête avec un repas, cadeau de Jacob. Bella avait été trop nerveuse pour manger le matin et maintenant elle était affamée. Ils lavèrent leurs mains dans le bol fourni et Bella prit son assiette avec impatience.

"Non," dit Edward. "Permets-moi de te nourrir. C'est un privilège de prendre soin de ma compagne." Il prit une bouchée de nourriture avec le bout de ses griffes et Bella accepta. Elle mâcha avec enthousiasme. "C'est délicieux."

Il porta chaque morceau à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle a refuse d'en prendre plus, son ventre délicieusement plein. Elle prit un morceau de nourriture et dit : "Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de mon compagnon."

La queue d'Edward s'agita d'amusement. Il ouvrit la bouche, prit la nourriture et son doigt, le pinçant gentiment.

Quand elle rigola, il se jeta sur elle, la coinçant contre le coussin, grognant. "N'as-tu pas faim?" demanda-t-elle.

"Très," dit-il. "Et tu as l'air délicieuse." Il la prit dans ses bras, marcha vers leur nid et la posa doucement au milieu des oreillers. Elle regarda autour, surprise parce que toutes les taies d'oreillers avaient été changées pour un tissu en velours noir.

Edward prit une de ses mains, l'embrassant jusqu'à son poignet où se trouvait un petit papillon peint. Sa langue sortit pour le lécher et elle haleta. Chaud et rugueux, cela envoya de l'électricité à travers elle. "Pourquoi tout ce noir?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est d'un célèbre poème d'amour," déclara Edward entre deux baisers et coups de langue, travaillant son chemin jusqu'à son avant-bras. _"Dans l'obscurité, je vous embrasse et vous allonge sur le noir du ciel ... Mon fantasme est de voir votre peau blanche sur le noir."_

Il commença à partir de son coude, embrassa, lécha, suça la peau et Bella s'entendit gémir doucement. Comment le toucher de ses lèvres sur un endroit aussi anodin pouvait envoyer la foudre dans ses veines? Il recommença de l'autre côté et Bella se tortilla, impuissante. "S'il te plaît, oh, s'il te plaît," murmura-t-elle, même pas sûre de ce qu'elle demandait.

"Tout ce que tu veux," offrit-il, enterrant ses lèvres dans le creux de ses seins, mâchouillant la petite fleur peinte. Quand elle eut disparut ça sembla lui accorder l'autorisation d'ouvrir le premier bouton de sa tunique. Il commença à ronronner en continuant à déboutonner sa tunique puis il écarta les deux pans du vêtement, ses yeux se régalant des trésors dévoilés. La vigne le conduisit vers la partie inférieure de sa poitrine. Il suivit la piste vers le bas, vers son nombril et le goûta avec sa langue et elle se cambra. "Seigneur!"

"Qui?" Edward s'arrêta, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre.

"Un des noms de Dieu," dit Bella. "S'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas."

Son visage se détendit et il retourna à son travail, sans prêter attention à ses tortillements et halètements. Ses griffes accrochèrent le côté de son pantalon et elle entendit la déchirure du tissu mais c'était loin, dans le lointain, sans importance. La matière de l'univers lui-même aurait pu se déchirer en deux qu'elle s'en fichait. Sa langue était sur ses cuisses et son ronronnement semblait faire quelque chose à ses entrailles, ce qui la fit fondre totalement et rien d'autre ne comptait.

"Tu sens si bon," grogna-t-il.

Allait-il…?

 _Oh Seigneur ..._

Elle en avait entendu parler avant, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'incroyable intimité de l'acte. Sa langue rugueuse sur ses parties molles créa une étrange tension en elle qui montait et montait puis éclatait en magnifiques pulsations et vagues de plaisir. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle flottait. Elle volait. Elle se noyait dans une rivière de sensations qui montait à des hauteurs impossibles au point qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir puis les explosions la portaient à de nouveaux sommets où tout recommençait.

La chair nue et froide d'Edward recouvrait sa propre chair. Le lambeau d'une pensée la traversa : était-elle préoccupée par quelque chose? Ce n'était pas important maintenant. _Oh, mon Dieu_... sa tête retomba et elle se sentit s'étirer autour de lui. Il bougeait si lentement, presque douloureusement, d'une lenteur désespérante. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles durs de son dos. Elle essaya de pousser ses hanches vers le haut pour le forcer à se déplacer plus rapidement mais il les épingla sur les coussins avec ses mains. La sueur avait éclaté sur son front et ses muscles frémissaient sous ses doigts.

Il baissa la tête à côté de la sienne, son souffle rêche dans son oreille. "Ah, Bella ... Déesse là-haut, je ne savais pas," gémit-il, ses traits tendus de tension. Ses hanches étaient contre les siennes et il s'immobilisa, haletant. Bella sentit une douleur profonde en elle, un petit ping qui disparut rapidement sous un nouveau tsunami de sensations. Ses hanches à lui étaient parfaitement immobiles mais elle pouvait sentir des impulsions rythmiques des vagues en mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle. L'intensité en était presque effrayante. Elle sentit ses dents à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule - elle avait l'impression que son corps pourrait voler en éclats s'il ne l'aidait pas à rester entière - et le poids de son corps, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de bondir au plafond.

"Edward…" ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec étonnement quand une autre vague la frappa, ses pensées court-circuitées et puis elle disparut, flottant simplement dans une mer de béatitude.

Peu à peu, elle revint lentement à elle, mais la pensée cohérente et les mouvements étaient impossibles à atteindre. Edward ronronnait à côté d'elle, la caressant, lui caressant les cheveux, son visage, son corps. "Je t'aime," dit-il.

Elle voulait répondre mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était un sourire langoureux avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bella aurait pu compter sur une main le nombre de fois où elle quitta le nid au cours des jours suivants. Edward, aussi. Ils étaient de véritables toxicomanes, incapables de rester debout plus longtemps que ce qu'il fallait pour courir à la salle de bain ou prendre un morceau de nourriture laissé par un très obligeant Jacob, de la ramener au nid et partager. Ce fut seulement quand Alice glissa une note sous la porte qui disait : "ENVOIE BELLA DEHORS OU JE RENTRE!" qu'ils durent admettre à contrecœur qu'il y avait un monde à l'extérieur dans lequel ils devraient probablement revenir.

Bella clopina dans le couloir vers les bains avec Tanya - qui lui jetait des sourires amusés. Ouais, peut-être qu'ils avaient exagéré un peu parce que tous les muscles de son corps (y compris ceux dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là) étaient douloureux.

Alice était déjà dans "leur" bassin de baignade quand Bella arriva. Elle montra silencieusement un verre d'eau et une bouteille de pilules sur le bord, et Bella les prit avec reconnaissance. Elle se mit à l'eau, tressaillant un peu.

"Je commençais à m'inquiéter que vous ne vous laissiez mourir de faim," dit Alice. "Dieu merci Jacob s'est souvenu de nourrir ton _zorbe._ "

Oh, bon sang! Elle était une propriétaire irresponsable. Bella frappa sa main sur son front.

"Mais je ne t'ai pas sortie du lit pour parler de ta vie sexuelle. Je dois te dire quelque chose." Alice prit une profonde inspiration. "Je suis enceinte!"

Bella couina si fort que Tanya sauta automatiquement à ses pieds, balançant son bâton et scrutant la pièce, cherchant un danger invisible.

"Désolée, désolée," dit Bella, à la fois à Tanya et aux femmes effrayées qui avaient reculé dès que le bâton avait commencé à tournoyer. Tanya lui jeta un regard mécontent et se réinstalla sur le sol.

"Oh, Alice, je suis tellement contente pour toi!" dit Bella.

Alice sourit si largement qu'il lui était impossible de cacher ses dents. "Tu avais raison, Bella. Le médecin a été capable de me réparer en un rien temps. Juste un peu de tissu cicatriciel, a-t-il dit. Je suis si heureuse!" Alice rebondit dans l'eau. Bella aperçut son ventre et haleta sous le choc.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Alice puisse être _autant_ enceinte. On aurait dit qu'elle était enceinte de quatre ou cinq mois, son estomac était aussi plat qu'une planche il y avait quelques jours. Bella la regarda, horrifiée, pensant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas bien du tout.

Les mains d'Alice caressaient son ventre. "Tout va bien, Bella. Leurs bébés grandissent très vite et la grossesse dure seulement environ quatre mois."

Bella se détendit. "Waouh, c'est un avantage."

Alice la regarda attentivement. "Comment te sens-tu ce matin?"

"Très bien. Pourquoi?"

"Aucune raison," dit Alice gaiement.

Le lendemain matin, Bella découvrit pourquoi elle avait demandé. Elle se réveilla comme elle le faisait habituellement, recroquevillée sur la poitrine d'Edward mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il était encore profondément endormi, et ce n'était pas son grondement ronronnant qui l'avait doucement réveillée. Quoi…aïe! Des nausées la frappèrent et elle se hissa hors du nid, courant vers la salle de bains. Elle arriva à peine à temps. Edward était juste derrière elle, il se réveillait toujours si elle quittait le nid.

"Bella, qu'est-ce?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par des vomissements de nouveau, impuissante jusqu'à ce que son estomac se soit complètement vidé et puis un peu plus pour faire bonne mesure. Il se précipita et attrapa ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent, les enlevant et frotta doucement son dos.

Ça avait l'air de s'arrêter. Il la quitta à contrecœur et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Elle le prit avec reconnaissance, rinça sa bouche puis en prit un peu plus et bon sang, quelle erreur! C'était revenu et avait essayé d'amener des amis.

"J'appelle le médecin," déclara Edward.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Elle tira la chasse d'eau et se releva, titubant sur ses pieds. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix alors qu'il parlait dans la com-unité sur le mur. Elle essaya de retourner au nid mais ses genoux flanchèrent à mi-chemin. "Bella!" Edward traversa la pièce en un éclair, l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. "Putain baise-moi!" haleta-t-elle. Edward était hésitant. "Je ne pense pas que maintenant soit le bon moment ..."

Bella ferma les yeux. "C'est une expression, Edward."

"Oh je vois." Edward hocha la tête et elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Il prit un pantalon et aida Bella à enfiler son pyjama.

Elle avait déjà vu le médecin une fois avant, quand il avait soigné le moignon d'Emmett après le raccourcissement ou l'amputation, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait. "On ne se sent pas bien, impératrice?" demanda-t-il. "Votre compagnon me dit que vous avez vomi à plusieurs reprises."

"Je pense que j'étais complètement retournée à un moment donné," grogna Bella.

"Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait mangé quelque chose?" demanda Edward. Il triturait le bout de sa queue d'anxiété.

"Peut-être," dit le médecin, tripotant son petit bidule.

"Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas utile," ricana Bella. Elle était immédiatement désolée. "Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Restez tranquille, s'il vous plaît." Il passa le dispositif sur son corps, à quelques centimètres au-dessus. Edward grogna doucement, n'aimant pas les mains d'un autre homme si près de son corps. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de sang," dit-il.

Bella retroussa sa manche et serra le poing. Le médecin la regarda étrangement, saisit sa main et la piqua son doigt.

"Aïe!"

Edward grogna et sauta devant elle, sa queue fouettant l'air.

"C'est fini," leur assura médecin, reculant loin d'Edward. Le dispositif bipa et il dit : "Ah, voilà."

Il baissa les yeux vers le résultat et leur sourit. "Vous êtes avec un enfant, Impératrice."

"Enceinte?" Bella était abasourdie.

"Oui, de quelques jours seulement mais assez pour jeter la chimie de votre corps dans la tourmente." Il commença à donner des suggestions quand et comment lutter contre les nausées : morceaux de pain près du nid pour manger avant de se lever, des instructions sur son régime alimentaire... Elle était heureuse qu'Edward ait écouté attentivement parce qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

Sa main se pressa contre son abdomen. _Un bébé_. Dans sa vie d'avant, elle avait pensé que les enfants ne seraient pas une possibilité pour elle, même si elle les aimait. Elle n'avait pas voulu transmettre ses problèmes mentaux à sa descendance et Mike avait catégoriquement refusé de même considérer l'idée d'adoption.

Un bébé.

 _Un bébé!_

Elle jeta ses bras autour d'Edward. "Des larmes de joie," l'avertit-elle, sanglotant contre sa poitrine. Elle l'entendit dire quelque chose au médecin et la porte se ferma. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans le nid, se blottissant contre elle, ronronnant, caressant son dos alors qu'elle pleurait. "Je t'aime," dit-il. "Je t'aime."

* * *

 _ **Comment tout cela vous a-t-il paru?**_


	6. Accélération

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

.

 **CHAPITRE 6** \- **ACCELERATION**

Alice arriva à l'heure habituelle pour partir au bain avec Bella et elle la trouva toujours dans le nid, sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

"Allez Bella," fit Alice d'une voix enjôleuse.

"Impossible… mourir…" gémit-elle.

Alice cria si fort que ça fit sursauter Edward. "Bella, tu es _enceinte!"_

"C'est soit ça, soit j'ai soudainement développé une boulimie", déclara Bella. "Vas-y sans moi Alice. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bain aujourd'hui."

"Non viens," insista Alice. "Tu dois."

"Tu insinues que je pue?"

"Ton odeur _a changé_ ," fit remarquer Edward.

Alice roula des yeux. "Non je ne dis pas que tu pues. Je dis qu'il faut que tu te lèves et que tu viennes te laver avec moi ainsi nous pourrons parler. Allez! Ça te fera te sentir mieux, promis."

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler pour savoir à quoi s'attendre mais seigneur qu'il était difficile de quitter cet endroit confortable. Bella s'assit et ensuite tenta de se lever. Alice saisit son bras avec impatience pour l'aider et Edward grogna.

Alice le frappa sur le nez. "Ne sois pas grossier."

L'expression choquée d'Edward rendit Bella hystérique et elle se mit à rire si fort que les larmes coulèrent. Alice avait raison, elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Edward les accompagna jusqu'au bain. Si Tanya se sentit insultée en constatant que Bella avait besoin d'un protecteur supplémentaire, elle n'en dit rien. Il portait les vêtements et la brosse de Bella comme si c'était un fardeau trop dangereux à porter pour elle.

Alice commença à pousser la porte mais elle la referma brusquement quand il lui parut évident qu'Edward allait tenter de les suivre à l'intérieur. "Tu ne peux pas rentrer ici!" cria-t-elle, scandalisée.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'il doit y avoir une vingtaine de femmes nues ici."

Edward parut perplexe. "Et alors, ça ne m'intéresse pas de les regarder."

Bella intervint. "Edward, elle a raison. Tu ne peux pas venir, ça mettrait les femmes mal à l'aise qu'il y ait un homme là-dedans. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au bureau? Alice m'y ramènera quand nous aurons fini."

"Je vais rester là et vous attendre," déclara Edward montrant un endroit près de la porte.

"Non, va au bureau et travaille un peu," insista Bella. "Nous n'y sommes pas souvent allés cette semaine."

Tanya mit fin à la discussion en allant vers eux et en secouant son bâton vers Edward. "L'impératrice a parlé," dit-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait pas la discussion.

Bella rit doucement en franchissant la porte. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit la femme qui était sous la chute d'eau, enroulée dans une serviette, attendant son tour.

"Bonjour Lauren," dit-elle.

"Bella," répondit brièvement Lauren. "Tu sembles aller… bien."

"Je vais bien merci." La voix de Bella resta strictement polie. Elle avait ce sentiment que Lauren ne l'aimait pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver la raison.

Lauren la regarda un moment puis se détourna. "Eh bien c'était agréable de te revoir," dit maladroitement Bella à son dos.

Alice et Bella s'installèrent dans leur piscine préférée qui avait déjà été évacuée dès l'instant où elles étaient entrées. Les femmes s'étaient toutes regroupées comme des sardines dans les piscines restantes, regardant toutes le ventre toujours plat de l'Impératrice. Bella fut la destinataire de beaucoup de sourires et de félicitations de toutes parts et elle essaya de leur sourire mais sa tête n'allait pas bien à nouveau et elle se sentait nauséeuse.

"Allez Bella, viens," l'encouragea Alice. "A l'eau!"

"Les femmes enceintes ne sont-elle pas supposées éviter les bains chaud?" demanda Bella.

"Ce n'est pas si chaud. J'ai vérifié. Nous irons bien."

Bella entra dans l'eau avec un soupir. "Nous irons bien. Ça parait merveilleux."

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien," dit Alice.

"Je n'arrive à rien garder," avoua Bella. "Même de petites gorgées d'eau."

"Je vais demander à Esmée d'envoyer un peu de son thé spécial. Il m'a aidé."

Bella posa ses mains sur son ventre. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes enceintes en même temps."

"Je le suis d'environ une semaine avant toi," fit remarquer Alice. "Je vais probablement donner naissance en premier. Le fait est qu'il faut être préparé à ce qu'il va se passer." Elle s'arrêta un moment en réfléchissant par où commencer. "Bella tu as remarqué qu'Edward n'a pas de seins?"

"Oui je voulais te demander ce que ça signifiait."

"Et tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pas de nombril?"

"Oui…"

"Alors qu'est-ce que ça te dit?"

Bella réfléchit un moment et secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûre d'où tu veux en venir."

"Ce ne sont pas des mammifères Bella."

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas compris ça. "Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils soient génétiquement compatibles avec nous?"

"Ton bébé va presqu'être 100% Volturi. Il peut avoir certains de tes traits comme la couleur des cheveux mais l'ADN Volturi domine l'humain. Vois le bon côté, pas d'allaitement au sein."

"Avec ces dents je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissante. "

"C'est l'idée!" dit gaiement Alice.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais donner naissance? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pondre un œuf ou quelque chose, non?" plaisanta Bella.

Ça ne fit pas rire Alice.

"Oh allez! Tu _plaisantes_ non?"

"Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment un œuf," expliqua Alice. "Mais le bébé n'a pas fini sa croissance quand il quitte ton corps. Il est dans un sac d'incubation appelé _durice_. Ce sont les pères qui terminent l'incubation."

Bella ne dit rien. Sa bouche était entrouverte.

"Très bientôt, Edward va commencer à construire son nid d'incubation. Jasper l'a déjà commencé. Ils garderont le bébé là au chaud et en sécurité. Les bébés sont extrêmement vulnérables quand ils sont encore dans la _durice_ , un minuscule trou peut les tuer. Et tristement il y a eu une longue histoire d'infanticides, spécialement des bébés royaux. Pour protéger leur enfant, l'homme ne quitte pas le nid." Alice fit une pause. "Et encore plus triste, il va probablement protéger le bébé de _toi_ , Bella. Il y a une femme humaine qui a été l'une des premières a à avoir été amenée ici et qui a été horrifiée par tout ça et elle a écrasé la _durice_ et son enfant. Depuis lors les hommes sont un peu méfiants de leur en laisser la garde au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que leur compagne ne va pas leur nuire."

Bella posa sa tête contre le rebord du carrelage autour de la piscine. "Tout ceci est simplement trop, Alice."

"Arrête," ordonna Alice. "Prends une grande inspiration Bella. Ce n'est pas aussi bizarre que tu le penses. Les bébés humains sont bien dans un placenta qui les protège et les nourrit. La _durice_ n'est pas tellement différente. Ton bébé va juste encore être dans le placenta quand il naitra et Edward prendra soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à sortir de la _durice_."

Bella ne disait toujours rien, Alice tapota son épaule. "Ça va aller Bella… tu vas t'y faire. Prends ton temps, d'accord?"

Plus tard Alice la raccompagna au bureau qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Il se leva quand elles ouvrirent la porte et prit Bella dans ses bras tendrement. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. "J'essaie simplement… d'accepter tout ça."

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi." Edward fouilla dans sa poche et tendit la main vers elle, paume en l'air. Au milieu de sa main il y avait deux anneaux d'or un grand et un petit. "Jasper m'a dit que les compagnons sur Terre portent des anneaux d'or pour symboliser leur union. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais que nous en portions."

Bella fondit en larmes.

Edward fit des bruits apaisants et frotta son dos alors qu'elle sanglotait contre sa poitrine. "Larmes de joie?" demanda-t-il.

"En quelque sorte," répondit Bella. "Plutôt des larmes _confuses-et-effrayées-et-un-peu-paniquées-mais-amoureuses-d'un-homme-merveilleux-et-réfléchi."_

"N'aie pas peur," murmura Edward. "Je suis là avec toi."

Bella lui sourit, les larmes luisant dans ses yeux.

* * *

Edward fit l'annonce à son royaume plus tard ce matin-là et le déclara jour de fête. La galaxie éclata de joie. Edward alluma l'écran et passa les vidéos de toutes les fêtes qui avaient lieu dans la galaxie avec un sentiment de stupéfaction. Sur terre Bella avait refusé la cérémonie funéraire parce qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait. Maintenant il y avait des millions de gens qui faisaient la fête parce qu'elle était enceinte. Il y avait tellement de vidéos de gens qui présentaient leurs félicitations qu'il faudrait tout le temps jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse pour toutes les visionner.

Elle passa le matin au lit avec Edward, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup d'habitude mais aujourd'hui elle était malheureuse. Edward était inquiet parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait son estomac se révoltait. Rien que la pensée de la nourriture la frappait comme un tonne de briques. En titubant elle courait à la salle de bain, la main sur la bouche pour aller vomir. Il n'y avait rien, tout ce qu'elle avait consommé depuis hier avait instantanément été rejeté. Edward tenait ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé puis la portait au nid. Il venait juste de la poser dans les oreillers quand Jacob se présenta.

Il les approcha pour s'agenouiller mais Edward était menaçant et grognai, Jacob s'arrêta, son regard fermement fixé au sol. "S'il vous plait pardonnez l'intrusion, empereur et impératrice mais Esmée est ici pour voir Bella."

"Fais-la entrer," déclara Edward. Il était assis près de Bella la caressant doucement.

"Bonjour Bella chérie," dit-elle. "Alice m'a dit que tu avais une mauvaise période." Esmée transportait une grande théière. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du nid et versa du liquide chaud dans une tasse. "Bois ça," lui dit-elle.

"Je ne peux pas Esmée. Je n'arrive pas à garder quoi que ce soit."

"Crois-moi chérie," dit-elle. "Ça, ça va t'aider."

Bella se remit debout avec effort et accepta la tasse. Elle fronça un peu le nez et Esmée rit. "Je sais, ça sent mauvais."

Belle en prit une gorgée prudente. C'était doux, un peu piquant comme du thé sucré du sud fraichement infusé. Bella attendit tenant soigneusement la tasse pour pouvoir la poser si elle devait se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle en prit une autre gorgée. Et puis une autre et assez rapidement elle avait fini la tasse entière. "Waouh Esmée, je te remercie," dit Bella. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"De la racine de _meithnil_. Elle est à l'état sauvage sur Kébi."

"Comment la connais-tu?"

Edward et Esmée se raidirent. Ils échangèrent un regard et Esmée dit : "J'ai eu des enfants aussi Bella."

Elle n'en dit pas plus et Bella ne voulut pas la forcer. Ce fut seulement après qu'elle soit partie, laissant la théière et promettant d'en rapporter le lendemain matin, que Bella demanda à Edward. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ses enfants? Elle ne les a jamais mentionnés. Je ne savais pas que Carlisle et elle avaient eu des enfants."

"Leur fils aîné James était mon meilleur ami autrefois," dit Edward doucement. "C'est l'un des chef des rebelles à présent avec ses deux plus jeunes frères."

"Seigneur, et comment est-ce arrivé?"

"James a tué mes parents." Edward se leva. "S'il te plait Bella, c'est… encore… un sujet douloureux. Je te promets de te raconter un jour… bientôt mais pas maintenant, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait ce qu'il en était d'avoir des 'sujets douloureux.'

* * *

Dans la nuit un bruit de grattage la réveilla. Elle se redressa prudemment et vit Edward sur ses genoux sur le mur en train de creuser, jetant des morceaux de rocher derrière lui. "Que fais-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je construis," répondit-il en jetant des petits bouts de roche derrière lui, pendant que ses mains continuaient à gratter.

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait ici? Quand il avait dit qu'il avait bâti ce terrier, il l'avait apparemment fait _littéralement_ et c'était lui qui l'avait creusé dans la roche à griffes nues. Elle ramassa l'un des débris qu'il avait rayé avec ses griffes et trouva qu'il était à peu près aussi doux que le grès mais ça devait sacrément user ses griffes.

Elle retourna dormir, le bruit du grattement s'infiltra dans ses rêves.

Le matin Bella fut réveillée par la main cruelle de la nausée. Elle arriva à la salle de bain juste à temps, Edward à sa suite. C'était la photo finish. Quand ce fut finit Bella resta accrochée aux toilettes aussi faible qu'un chaton.

"Je te ramène dans le nid," Edward lui amena le dernier thé qu'il restait et Bella l'avala précautionneusement.

"Non c'est probablement mieux que je reste là," dit-elle. "Pour les prochains quatre mois."

"Tu ne seras pas malade tout le temps," suggéra-t-il.

Bella put rire faiblement. "J'aime ton optimisme."

Il la ramassa et la posa gentiment sur les oreillers. Bella sentit un mouvement dans son ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nausée. Elle retint sa respiration pas certaine de ce qu'elle sentait. Et puis de nouveau. C'était là à nouveau. Elle haleta et attrapa la main d'Edward et la posa sur son ventre. Il s'arrêta semblant se concentrer et le petit mouvement apparut de nouveau. Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent lentement vers ceux de Bella, écarquillés d'émerveillement. Ils attendirent tous les deux, haletant mais le bébé ne bougea plus.

Edward se pencha et embrassa son ventre légèrement enflé puis il s'installa à côté d'elle et la tint pendant un certain temps, tous les deux silencieux, étonnés, profitant du moment.

Un peu plus tard il repartit vers le trou dans le mur et commença à creuser à nouveau avec une vigueur renouvelée pendant que Bella somnolait. En milieu de matinée il avait pratiquement terminé le nid. Il permit à Jacob de débarrasser les décombres mais pas de s'approcher de l'entrée du trou qu'il cacha avec le fauteuil de Bella.

La semaine suivante, des cadeaux affluèrent de partout dans la galaxie, tellement que leurs quartiers commençaient à ressembler à un entrepôt et il était difficile de s'y frayer un chemin - Edward aimait ça, il pouvait accumuler des cadeaux autour du fauteuil pour cacher davantage l'entrée du nid. Jacob avait fait des allers et retours si nombreux que Bella avait renoncé à compter. Elle n'était pas autorisée à ouvrir les emballages par elle-même de peur que l'un d'entre eux contienne quelque chose de dangereux et puisque ni Jacob ni elle ne pouvait lire les cartes qui allaient avec les cadeaux, Edward embaucha du personnel pour ouvrir les paquets et envoyer des cartes de remerciement en leur nom. Parfois il était bon d'être roi.

Jacob finissait juste de livrer les cadeaux du jour lorsque qu'Aro apparut à leur porte. "Empereur, le nouveau projet de traité avec Por Tangeles a été finalisé. Le Conseil s'est réuni pour que nous puissions en discuter."

Edward se tapa le front. "J'ai oublié." Il regarda vers Bella ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

"Edward vas y," l'incita-t-elle. "Je peux rester seule pendant un moment. Tanya est juste de l'autre côté de la porte."

Il ne sembla pas convaincu. Sa queue battait d'un côté à l'autre, montrant son indécision.

"J'appellerai Alice et elle viendra me voir," suggéra Bella.

Edward sembla se décider. "Je vais appeler Alice." Il se tourna vers Jacob. "Assieds-toi là-bas, contre le mur. Ne bouge pas de là. Ne t'approche pas de l'impératrice. Et tu cours me chercher si elle est malade ou a besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Edward, j'irai bien," rit Bella. "Vas y gros idiot, surprotecteur."

Edward caressa son visage. "Je m'inquiète", déclara Edward. "Chaque fois que tu es hors de ma vue, je m'inquiète. Toi et mon fils êtes si vulnérables en ce moment et j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis."

"Je suis en sécurité ici avec Tanya qui garde la porte," le rassura Bella. "Et Jacob est là aussi. Et tu ne vas pas loin, Edward. "

Edward soupira. Il frotta son cou puis suivi Aro vers la porte. Elle put l'entendre donner des ordres à Tanya comme si elle avait besoin d'autres instructions sur la façon de garder l'impératrice. Bella ricana. Il aurait de la chance si elle ne le faisait pas taire avec son bâton…

Jacob resta en position contre le mur comme l'avait ordonné Edward. Bella rit. "Tu ne vas pas vraiment rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive? "

"Je dois obéir aux ordres qu'on m'a donnés," dit Jacob. "L'Empereur ne m'a jamais battu mais je ne veux pas tester sa patience, en particulier en ce qui vous concerne et votre jeune."

"Tous les pères Volturi sont-ils comme lui?" pour Bella c'était une plaisanterie exaspérée, mais les yeux de Jacob étaient tristes. "Non, Impératrice, pas tous."

Bella était curieuse. "Où sont tes parents, Jacob?"

"Ma mère est sur Fenix. Mon père et elle se sont séparés quand je suis né. Ils étaient Alphas et mon père a été humilié d'avoir engendré un drone. Il voulait se débarrasser de moi tranquillement mais ma mère a refusé. Il a essayé de la forcer et elle a fui avec moi sur Fenix, où j'ai grandi. J'étais une aberration."

"Une aberration? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je n'avais pas propriétaire, seulement ma mère et elle ne m'a pas enregistré de peur que mon père nous retrouve. Un jour, il y a eu un raid sur la ferme où je travaillais et j'ai été capturé et emmené dans une vente aux enchères. Je n'ai pas revu ma mère depuis."

"Oh, Jacob, c'est terrible."

"J'espère qu'elle est revenue vers mon père", dit Jacob, d'une voix lointaine, presque détachée. "Il était toujours bon avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et je déteste penser à ma mère luttant pour survivre seule. Si elle n'est pas avec lui, peut-être qu'elle est restée avec ses témoins. Maintenant que je suis parti, elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher."

"Ses quoi?"

"Les témoins de la cérémonie d'accouplement. Les vôtres sont Lady Alice et Seigneur Jasper. Par nos lois, un compagnon peut demander à ses témoins le refuge dans leur terrier, pour tenir sa promesse de prendre soin d'elle comme de sa compagne."

"Ta mère sait où tu es?"

Jacob regarda le sol. "J'en doute. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que j'été capturé par les scélérats de chasseurs mais personne ne pense que c'est nécessaire de l'informer de l'endroit où est un drone."

"Je vais essayer de la trouver," promit Bella.

Jacob pencha la tête, de la confusion dans ses yeux. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est terrible ce qui t'es arrivé, et c'est terrible que ta mère ait perdu son fils et n'ait jamais su ce qu'il lui était arrivé."

Il était perplexe. "Pourquoi vous vous en souciez? Je suis juste un drone."

"Jacob, d'où je viens, l'esclavage est considéré comme le mal et toutes les personnes sont censées être égales."

Jacob secoua la tête. Il commençait à mimer les manières humaines de Bella. "Cela semble impossible."

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas prétendre que nos idéaux sont notre réalité. Il y a encore des gens qui ne sont pas traités de manière égale mais notre société cherche toujours à s'améliorer."

"Vous avez été kidnappée loin de votre famille aussi," dit carrément Jacob. "Votre mère ne sait pas non plus ou vous vous trouvez."

"Je doute qu'elle s'en soucie," rétorqua Bella.

"Helloooo," appela Alice. "Bella, où es-tu?"

"Quelque part, au nord, derrière la pile des anneaux de dentition," répondit Bella, debout et en agitant son bras. Alice l'aperçut et navigua entre les énormes piles de fournitures pour bébé.

"Maintenant qu'Alice est ici, je dois retourner à mes fonctions," dit Jacob. Il se leva et la regarda. "Je vous remercie, Impératrice."

"Pour quoi?"

Jacob lui fit un petit sourire. "Pour être si bonne pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été traité comme cela par un Alpha."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas bien," dit fermement Bella. Il secoua la tête à nouveau et disparut derrière une pile de boîtes.

Alice sauta autour d'un tas de vêtements. "Tu es là. C'est incroyable. Qu'est-ce que _tu vas faire_ avec toute cette merde?" demanda Alice avec étonnement.

"Je vais garder ce dont j'ai besoin, puis j'en donnerai la plus grande partie pour les crèches de drones", déclara Bella.

"Oh, Bella, c'est chou."

"Non, c'est une déclaration," répondit Bella. "Tu connais Eleanor Roosevelt, non?"

"Ce n'était pas elle qui était lesbienne?"

"Eh bien, peut-être, qui sait? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est descendue en Alabama pour rendre visite les Tuskegee Airmen*. L'armée était encore en pleine ségrégation et ils ne laissaient pas les Afro-Américains être pilotes de chasse."

"J'ai vu ce film", déclara Alice soudainement. "Il y avait le gars qui jouait Theo dans _Cosby Show_."

"Oh, bon, alors tu sais de ce quoi je parle. Elle est allée là-bas et a volé dans un avion avec un de ces pilotes noirs aux commandes. Après le vol, elle a pris une photo avec lui et a demandé que les images soient développées immédiatement afin qu'elle puisse les ramener avec elle à Washington. Cette photo a contribué à convaincre à la fois les politiciens et le peuple américain que les afro-américains pouvaient être pilotes. S'il n'y avait pas eu des gens comme Mme Roosevelt, la lutte pour les droits civiques aurait probablement pris encore plus longtemps pour devenir réalité."

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" demanda Alice. "Les droits civiques pour les drones?"

"Tu es celle qui croit en Dieu, Alice. Et les gens qui croient en Dieu habituellement croient aussi que tout se passe pour une raison. Eh bien, si _ma_ raison était de mettre fin à l'esclavage et à l'oppression dans cette galaxie?"

"Je peux comprendre cela, mais je pense que ta vie serait beaucoup plus simple si tu choisissais une cause belle, sû re et simple comme 'se battre pour les sans-abris'."

"Il n'y a pas de sans-abri."

"Tu vois? Facile."

* * *

Bella se réveilla en pleurs d'un rêve avec ses parents. Peut-être que parler de parents avec Jacob, ce matin, avait traîné dans son esprit.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" La voix d'Edward était douce et somnolente dans l'obscurité.

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve," dit-elle. "Tout va bien. Rendors-toi."

"Si tu as fait un mauvais rêve, tu dois le laisser sortir ou il reviendra à nouveau," l'avertit Edward.

Bella rit presque puis se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. Elle supposait que sa propre culture avait des superstitions et contes de grand-mères en abondance, alors qui était-elle pour rire de cela?

"Je rêvais de mes parents," dit Bella. Dans le noir, couché à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, les mots se déversèrent facilement, sans douleur. "Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé d'eux. Depuis toujours c'est une habitude pour moi de cacher ce que ma vie de famille était et je pense que c'est parce que je croyais que je méritais la façon dont j'étais traitée et si je disais aux gens quelque chose à ce sujet, ils verraient pourquoi."

"Mes parents n'étaient jamais abusifs mais pas vraiment aimants non plus, et ils ne se sont jamais gênés pour me dire quelle déception j'étais pour eux. Ils étaient mondains. J'étais maladroite et recluse. Ma mère était professeur, considérée comme brillante. Je n'avais pas de très bons résultats à l'école. Mon père était athlétique. J'étais maladroite. Ils étaient tous les deux attrayants. J'étais ordinaire. Ils réussissaient tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient et moi j'ai échoué dans tout ce que j'essayais. "

Bella laissa échapper un rire sans humour. "Tu sais, ils m'ont même blâmée pour ce qui est arrivé avec Mike. Ils l'aimaient parce il était le fils du sénateur de l'Etat, une personne avec un statut et être avec lui a été une façon de gagner au moins un peu d'approbation de leur part. J'étais si avide d'affection que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de me jeter quelques bribes d'affection feinte par ci par là et ensuite je le laissais me marcher dessus. Maintenant quand je regarde en arrière, je vois que j'avais choisi un homme qui me traitait exactement comme mes parents."

"C'était pendant ma première année d'université, qui était aussi ma dernière année. Je ne suis restée que deux semestres. J'avais un petit appartement près de la cité universitaire. Un jour je suis rentrée plus tôt car j'avais mal à l'estomac et il était dans mon lit avec une autre fille. Il était venu là avec d'autres filles pendant des mois alors que j'étais en cours. Il vivait encore avec ses parents et ne pouvait pas aller chez eux et peut-être il y avait une sorte d'excitation interdite de baiser dans le lit de sa fiancée. J'ai enlevé ma bague de fiançailles et la lui ai jetée au visage. Il m'a dit de la garder, qu'il avait acheté cette merde pas cher pour que je le laisse entrer dans ma culotte mais que ça ne valait même pas le prix qu'il avait payé pour la bague chez le prêteur à gage."

Edward enfouit son visage dans son cou et tira son corps près du sien. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour la réconforter elle ou se réconforter lui-même.

"Quand j'ai raconté à ma mère ce que j'avais vu, elle a continué à essayer de me convaincre que j'exagérais ou que j'avais mal vu. Quand je n'ai pas changé ma version, elle s'est mise en colère et m'a dit que s'il m'avait trompée, c'était de ma faute car je ne le rendais pas assez heureux pour qu'il soit fidèle et que je devrais aller m'excuser et supplier pour qu'il me reprenne parce que je n'allais jamais trouver mieux. Je n'ai pas pu pas croire qu'elle me dise cela. Pendant des années, je lui avais pardonné pour les choses cruelles qu'elle avait dites ou faites, me disant qu'elle ne les pensait pas ou que j'avais mal interprété ou que c'était ma faute… qu'elle était comme ça. Cette fois, je n'avais pas d'excuses. J'ai vu la vérité, ma mère ne m'aimait pas et elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais c'était une chose pour laquelle je me blâmais moi-même. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi et qui faisait que je n'étais pas digne d'amour. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de mourir pour m'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas voir ma vie aller mieux."

Edward protesta doucement. Bella caressa son dos. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme toi ou qu'il existe un bonheur comme celui-ci. Mais je suis effrayée, Edward. Je ne sais pas comment être un parent et je suis terrifiée de faire à mon enfant ce que l'on m'a fait."

"Tu ne feras jamais jamais cela," dit Edward avec ardeur surprenante. "Bella, tu es la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse et qui est plus, tu essaies toujours de rendre les gens heureux autour de toi. Sais-tu combien c'est spécial? Combien c'est unique et précieux? Tes parents étaient des ignorants. Ils ont reçu un trésor et au lieu de le tenir à la lumière où il pouvait briller, ils le méprisaient et ont essayé de noyer cette lumière dans leur propre ombre. Tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas abusifs mais tu as tort, Bella. Ce genre d'abus ne laisse pas de cicatrices sur le corps. Il laisse des cicatrices qui sont cachées parfois plus profondément, le genre de cicatrices qui ne guérissent jamais…"

Il caressa son cou. "Tes parents ressemblent aux miens à certains égards. Les miens étaient irréfléchis, jamais ouvertement cruels mais certainement négligents. Ils nous ont eus Emmett et moi parce qu'ils étaient censés avoir des enfants, non pas parce qu'ils les voulaient. Ils ont traité la Fédération avec le même niveau d'indifférence et voilà pourquoi nous sommes toujours en la lutte contre une rébellion aujourd'hui."

Il se pencha et la regarda dans les yeux. "Voici la vérité, Bella: nous pouvons être le genre de parents que nous voulons être. Nous ne sommes pas condamnés à répéter les erreurs de nos parents. Nos enfants sauront qu'ils sont aimés."

"Edward," murmura Bella, parlant enfin de l'une de ses plus grandes craintes. "Et si notre bébé est un drone?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Il n'y a jamais eu un drone dans ma lignée."

"Oui, mais si?" insista Bella. "Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?"

Edward lui prit la main, enroulant ses doigts dans les siens. "Si notre bébé est un drone, nous l'aimerons quand même. Je te le jure."

Bella laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et le serra avec un sanglot de soulagement. "Je t'aime, Je t'aime," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime," répondit-il.

Et c'était si merveilleux d'être en mesure de le croire. Elle roula doucement vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il était un peu surpris mais ne recula pas. "Reste là," murmura-t-elle. "Ne bouge pas." Elle commença à embrasser son cou.

"Pour combien de temps?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella atteignit le haut de sa poitrine. "Jusqu'à ce que je le dise." Elle partit de sa clavicule vers son bras et fut ravie de découvrir qu'il réagissait à sa bouche de la même manière qu'elle pendant leur nuit de noces. Quand sa langue toucha le creux de son coude, il sursauta violemment, haletant quelque chose que la puce ne traduit pas. Elle suivit sa cage thoracique, comptant les cotes avec ses lèvres.

"Sais-tu que tu as vingt paires de côtes?" demanda Bella, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de langue ou d'un baiser.

"Non," haleta-t-il. "Je ne les ai pas compté."

"Huit de plus qu'un être humain."

"Si tu veux, je vais te les donner. Juste ... s'il te plaît ..."

"S'il te plait quoi?" demanda doucement Bella. Elle continua son chemin vers ses os de la hanche puis vers l'intérieur.

Ça avait probablement été une bonne chose qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu complètement nu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient eu des relations sexuelles à plusieurs reprises et elle savait qu'il y avait rien à craindre. Il était énorme, bien sûr, aussi grand que la circonférence de son poignet, et si long qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle mais c'était la forme qui le rendait si différent d'un mâle humain. Sa longueur était couverte d'anneaux de muscle et le bout était pointu. Quand ils étaient joints, ils étaient comme verrouillés ensemble et au lieu de pousser et se retirer comme un mâle humain, ces anneaux de muscle pulsaient et se contractaient en vagues rythmiques, caressant ses parois, la rendant folle de plaisir. La pointe avançait dans son col, plongeant dans son ouverture, le moyen sûr de s'assurer que sa semence atteigne l'utérus. (C'est cela la piqure que Bella avait sentie la première fois.)

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse le prendre dans sa bouche, alors elle traça un de ces anneaux avec sa langue, léchant le fluide qui coulait de la pointe. La drogue dans ses fluides lui donna un orgasme presque instantané, apparemment encore plus puissant lorsque c'était ingéré par voie orale. "Oh, waouh," murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois, Edward recula, attrapa doucement la tête avec ses mains. "Non, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas."

"Pourquoi pas? Les gars aiment ça." Mike certainement aimait cela. Il emprisonnait sa tête avec ses mains et poussait brutalement dans sa bouche, provoquant des ecchymoses au fond de sa gorge. Elle repoussa cette pensée à la hâte.

Il secoua la tête. "Cela me dérange de te voir asservie."

La tête de Bella flottait et ses paroles sonnaient comme si elles venaient de loin. Bella fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

"Edward, tu me le fais tout le temps."

"C'est différent," dit-il.

Elle sourit et caressa son visage. Quel homme doux! "Edward, je veux le faire pour toi. Je tiens à te faire plaisir."

"Tu le fais. Tu le fais toujours. Juste, pas comme ça, s'il te plaît." Il la roula sur son dos. "Mon tour," dit-il, les yeux brillants dans la faible lumière et au moment où sa langue râpeuse atteignit ses mamelons, Bella avait oublié ce dont ils discutaient.

* * *

Edward la réveilla le lendemain matin avec une tasse de thé d'Esmée. Elle le but rapidement espérant prévenir les nausées.

"Je dois partir pendant quelques minutes," dit Edward. "Je ne serai pas long mais je dois signer le traité devant le Conseil."

Bella sourit ensommeillée. Elle entendit la porte cliquer derrière lui. Elle se réveilla à nouveau un peu plus tard, des nausées troublant son intestin.

Elle tendit la main pour la théière et la trouva vide. Elle mit une main sur ses lèvres et se précipita dans la salle de bain mais elle s'emmêla les pieds dans un oreiller et trébucha avec un cri de surprise.

Jacob l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle vomissait complètement impuissante par terre, Jacob la tenant pour qu'elle puisse garder son équilibre.

"Je suis dés…"

Un rugissement secoua la pièce. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes sur le côté pour voir un Edward absolument furieux debout sur le pas de la porte, ses crocs sortis. Avant que Bella ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward chargea, jetant Jacob loin de Bella et le déchiquetant avec ses griffes. Le sang gicla dans un arc, éclaboussant les cadeaux du bébé à proximité.

Jacob s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon jetée par un enfant indifférent, le sang jaillissant de la blessure horrible de sa gorge, ses intestins visibles à cause des trois entailles obliques profondes dans son estomac.

"Oh, non! Oh, mon dieu! Edward, va chercher un médecin!" Bella mit la main sur la plaie de la gorge de Jacob. Pour maintenir la pression sur la blessure.

Edward semblait être en état de choc. "Je suis désolé."

"Putain va chercher un médecin!" cria Bella.

"Je… je suis désolé." Sa queue était enveloppée étroitement autour de sa jambe.

Jacob rencontra les yeux de Bella et avec un dernier gargouillis étouffé, il était mort. Bella n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir avant mais elle le reconnut instantanément pour ce que c'était. Son corps se figea et ses yeux devinrent vides. Jacob avait disparu.

Bella chuta, tombant sur ses fesses, assise dans une flaque rouge qui s'agrandissait. "Tu l'as tué..."

"Bella, s'il te plaît ... Je suis désolé."

" _Tu l'as tué_!" pleura Bella. "Comment peux-tu, Edward? Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu." Bella couvrit son visage avec ses mains, indifférente au fait qu'elles étaient barbouillées du sang de Jacob.

"Je ne voulais pas le faire," dit faiblement Edward. "C'est juste…..arrivé." Il avança et se pencha pour la prendre.

Bella frappa ses mains. "Ne me _touche_ pas," cria-t-elle.

La couleur partit de son visage.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut, passant devant une Tanya surprise qui était à genoux dans le couloir à l'extérieur de leur porte. Elle courut devant les vieux résidents dans les salles qui haletèrent en voyant leur Impératrice couverte de sang, poursuivie par un garde du corps Dynali et son compagnon. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Bella n'eut aucune difficulté pour s'orienter. Elle arriva devant la porte d'Alice et tambourina violemment dessus.

Jasper lui ouvrit. Il resta bouche bée en la voyant.

"Je demande refuge", déclara Bella.

Il fit un pas de côté et elle courut vers Alice, qui laissa échapper un petit cri.

"Ce n'est pas le mien," Bella lui dit rapidement.

Jasper discutait avec Edward. "Elle a demandé refuge. Par nos lois, je dois accepter. Je me tenais comme témoin, Edward. Je me suis promis de prendre soin d'elle comme je le ferai pour ma propre compagne. Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Tu es plus fort que moi, donc je sais que tu pourrais me battre et marcher sur mon corps mais je dois te faire confiance et espérer que notre amitié stoppera ta main."

"Bella!" cria Edward par-dessus de l'épaule de Jasper. Jasper recula et ferma la porte.

"Bordel de merde!" murmura Alice. "Bella, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"Il a tué Jacob," dit Bella. "Je suis presque tombée et Jacob m'a rattrapée. Edward a vu et il a juste ... il a juste…" Bella ne pouvait plus parler, les sanglots secouaient tout son corps.

"Tout ceci à cause d'un drone?" demanda Jasper. "Il va t'en trouver un autre."

"Tu es délicat comme jamais, Jasper," lui dit Alice, tirant Bella dans ses bras, la tenant alors qu'elle pleurait.

…

*Tuskegee Airmen1 est le nom populaire d'un groupe de pilotes afro-américains (originaire du Tuskegee Institute de Tuskegee, Alabama) qui se distingua durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale dans le 332d Fighter Group composé de 4 escadrons de chasse équipés de Bell P-39 Airacobra, de Republic P-47 Thunderbolt et de North American P-51 Mustang reconnaissables grâce à leur empennage rouge caractéristique et le 477th Bombardment Group de l'US Army Air Corps équipé de bombardiers North American B-25 Mitchell. 445 d'entre eux combattront en Afrique du Nord, en mer Méditerranée et en Europe et 150 perdront la vie au combat ou dans des accidents.

* * *

 _ **Oui oui on sait… Mais Edward n'est pas humain et Bella réagit comme nous aurions toutes réagi….**_

 _ **Les prochains chapitres nous en expliqueront plus sur cette étrange Fédération….**_

 _ **Nous vous souhaitons aussi que 2017 réponde à toutes vos attentes…**_

 _ **Meilleurs Voeux!**_

* * *

 _ANNONCE : Nous avons commencé à poster une nouvelle traduction sur le site si vous voulez la suivre vous pouvez venir, la suite sera également postée ici ensuite :_

 **Tip of the Spear signifie le fer de lance. Les hommes qui partent en premier au front. Le Capitaine Masen qui appartient au Corps des Marines assène ce premier coup, lui aussi. Une partie de sa mission consiste à annoncer la disparition d'un soldat à ses proches. Il a accepté que l'amour et l'engagement ne sont pas pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte.**

 _Romance/ Drama - rated_ ** _M_** _(très M à notre avis...)_


	7. Repentir

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **CHAPITRE 7 - REPENTIR**

Alice tint Bella jusqu'à ce que son torrent de larmes s'arrête. Elle parla doucement à Jasper et il lui apporta un linge humide avec lequel Alice essuya le sang de ses mains et de son visage et ensuite il lui amena une tasse du thé d'Esmée. Bella l'accepta mais ne la but pas. A la place elle fixa la tasse silencieusement. Ses pensées rejouaient l'expression terrifiée dans les yeux de Jacob avant qu'il ne meure.

"Bella il faut que tu rentres à la maison," dit Alice gentiment. "Pauvre Edward, il est assis dehors dans le couloir. Il se sent mal."

Bella ne dit rien.

"Tu es une femme adulte Bella," la réprimanda Alice. "Et les adultes ne s'enfuient pas devant leurs problèmes."

"Alice, quand ton époux tue quelqu'un devant toi, je peux m'aventurer à dire que pour la plupart des gens s'enfuir en courant serait le premier choix."

Alice tapa sur la main de Bella. "Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de lui Bella. Tu _sais_ déjà qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal."

Bella enleva sa main. Elle fit tourner la tasse en la fixant les yeux dans le vide. "Non je n'ai pas peur de lui. Pas vraiment."

"Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu as traversé une situation traumatisante aujourd'hui mais tu dois te souvenir _qu'Edward n'est pas un humain._ Tu ne peux pas le juger d'après les normes humaines."

"Généralement tuer les gens est désapprouvé par la société, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tuer _des gens_ , oui, mais Jacob n'est pas une personne pour eux." Alice leva la main avant que Bella puisse répondre. "Oui Bella, je sais. Je viens du même endroit que toi, de la même époque et tout. Je _suis d'accord_ avec toi pour dire que Jacob était une personne. Mais je suis une américaine. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment en vouloir à un Volturi de ne pas avoir la même sensibilité qu'un américain moderne?"

"Carlisle arrive," dit Jasper du ton que le général Custer aurait utilisé pour faire remarquer l'arrivée des troupes de soutien. L'écran était allumé et on voyait Carlisle s'approcher. Il se leva pour le faire entrer.

"Laissons-les et donnons-leur un peu d'intimité pour parler," suggéra Alice.

Jasper hocha la tête. "C'est mon devoir de rester pour la protéger." Il ne dit pas de quoi mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Carlisle qui portait sa robe bleu clair de prêtre, sa queue en point d'interrogation. "Bella est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Oui je vais bien," dit-elle automatiquement même si elle se sentait très loin de bien. "Est-ce Edward qui vous a appelé?"

"Non, nous avons vu les nouvelles vidéos," dit Carlisle en prenant un siège par terre près de Bella ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude. "Les médias spéculent beaucoup. Tu as été vue fuyant du terrier couverte de sang et Edward a refusé de faire une déclaration. Les gens affluent dans les temples pour prier, ils croient que tu peux perdre le bébé. Le corps d'un drone a été enlevé de votre terrier. D'autres supposent que vous aviez une liaison et qu'Edward vous a surpris."

Bella couvrit ses yeux d'une main. "Oh, non…"

"Tu n'as pas réfléchi," dit Carlisle. "Les gens vous regardent avec avidité. Chaque fois que vous faites quelque chose ça lance une mode. Evidemment que ça les intéresseraient de savoir que tu as quitté ton nouveau compagnon."

"Je n'ai pas quitté Edward!" protesta-t-elle.

Carlisle se retourna ostensiblement.

"Pas vraiment… Je veux dire, j'ai réagi en m'enfuyant…"

"Edward pense que tu l'as quitté," dit Carlisle et Bella grogna. "Tu as demandé le refuge et c'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas à la légère. Il a du chagrin et il est fou de souci. Si tu voulais le punir tu n'aurais rien pu choisir de plus cruel."

Bella fut interloquée. "Je n'étais pas – je n'ai pas voulu dire…"

"Tu ne penses pas comme un Volturi et lui ne pense pas comme un humain," dit doucement Carlisle. "Bella sois clémente avec lui, s'il te plait. Il a réagit par un instinct très puissant pour protéger sa compagne, sa compagne enceinte. Tu es si précieuse pour lui."

"Je te l'ai dit," intervint Alice. Carlisle lui fit un regard cinglant et elle se tut.

"Tu dois aller avec lui," insista Carlisle. "Edward est tourmenté et je ne sais pas combien de temps il va pouvoir être séparé de toi. S'il charge, Jasper va devoir te protéger et il pourra être blessé. Parle-lui Bella."

"S'il te plait," ajouta Alice. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon, son visage plissé d'inquiétude.

Bella hocha la tête et se leva. Prête ou non elle ne pouvait pas permettre que Jasper se mette en danger, surtout après qu'il l'ait hébergée chez lui. "Merci Jasper de m'avoir accueillie."

Il hocha la tête, un geste qu'il connaissait d'Alice. "Je me devais de le faire. J'ai fait un vœu et je ne le prends pas à la légère."

"Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante," dit Bella. "Alice, Carlisle merci à tous les deux aussi."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Edward était assis par terre dans le couloir devant chez Jasper et Alice, la tête entre les mains, ayant complètement perdu tout repère dans cette situation. Il avait connu la perte dans sa vie mais la peine n'avait jamais été aussi sévère que d'avoir un mur qui le séparait de son amour, un mur qu'il ne pouvait franchir. S'il inspirait profondément il pourrait capter légèrement son odeur et s'il écoutait attentivement il pourrait entendre le son de sa voix de temps en temps bien qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer les mots. Il se concentrait pour entendre ce son.

Plus loin dans le couloir une foule se cachait. Quand ils s'approchaient trop pour prendre des photos ou lui crier des questions, il leur grognait et ils reculaient pour seulement s'approcher un peu plus ensuite. Tanya n'était d'aucune aide. Elle gardait la porte et seulement la porte, son devoir et sa loyauté pour Bella. Elle ignorait Edward délibérément.

Comme il l'avait fait pendant toute sa vie Carlisle était venu pour le sauver. Il avait amené avec lui une partie de sa garde, utilisée à présent dans la cité souterraine depuis qu'Edward avait décidé de mener une vie simple (il n'avait jamais montré le palais à Bella parce que tous ces excès le dérangeaient.) Esmée suivait, transportant un panier avec de la nourriture dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude Esmée réagissait à chaque crise, grande ou petite, en donnant à manger à ceux qui étaient affectés.

Sur l'ordre de Carlisle les gardes se prirent par les bras et marchèrent en avant, repoussant la foule, leur ordonnant de rentrer chez eux et les menaçant d'arrestation. Il y eut plusieurs plaintes indignées et Edward était sûr que les rebelles en feraient de la propagande mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Maintenant le couloir était vide et silencieux.

Esmée se mit à genoux et Edward l'attira dans une étreinte. "Oh Edward," dit-elle, malheureuse, en caressant ses cheveux. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

Il ne répondit rien mais posa sa tête sur son épaule un moment, absorbant un peu de réconfort. Il regarda, envieux Carlisle se glisser à l'intérieur. "Il va lui parler," chuchota Esmée. "Laisse-la se calmer. Bella t'aime, Edward. Elle t'aime tellement. Elle est perdue et en colère."

Edward priait pour qu'elle ait raison. Bella avait semblé tellement choquée, horrifiée de ce qu'il avait fait et pire, elle avait refusé qu'il la réconforte. Ses bras lui faisaient mal de ne pas pouvoir la tenir, son instinct de réconfort aussi puissant que celui de protection. Il s'assit et repoussa ses cheveux de frustration.

Esmée attrapa ses doigts. "Je ne t'ai vu faire ça qu'une seule fois avant," songea-t-elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de développer.

* * *

Bella sortit dans le couloir. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement Edward et le trouvèrent assis à ses pieds à côté de l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux inquiets, la douleur évidente dans ses traits tendus. Esmée caressait son dos avec une expression d'amour compatissant.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

"Rentrons à la maison," dit Bella. Tanya, de l'autre côté de la porte, se leva aussi et resta là silencieusement, le visage impassible. Bella aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais elle n'était pas sûre de comment ça serait interprété. Tanya devenait une constante dans sa vie, toujours là, peu importe la situation.

"Puis-je… puis-je te tenir?" demanda Edward timidement la voix pleine de désir. Elle fit un signe de tête et il l'attira avec reconnaissance dans son étreinte, la soulevant du plancher pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle eut l'impression qu'il frissonnait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé, Bella… tellement désolé…"

"Je sais," dit-elle.

Il la ramena au terrier et Tanya suivit portant le panier qu'Esmée exigea qu'ils prennent. Une autre foule attendait à l'extérieur de leur porte et ils se dispersèrent quand Edward grogna. Il referma la porte derrière eux et laissa tomber le loquet pour fermer.

Les yeux de Bella furent attirés vers la tache de sang où Jacob était mort. La piscine de sang avait disparu le carreau brillait innocemment et les cadeaux qui avaient été aspergés de sang avaient été enlevés. La pensée du sang fit tanguer son estomac. Edward la posa sur ses pieds et elle s'élança comme une flèche vers la salle de bains.

En émergeant quelques minutes plus tard elle chercha Edward. Il ne l'avait pas suivie pour lui tenir les cheveux comme d'habitude.

Il était derrière le tas de cadeaux. Son torse était tourné, il regardait par-dessus son épaule son bras bougeant vite et fort. Bella fit le tour et haleta, choquée quand elle vit le sang. "Edward!" Elle courut à lui et attrapa son bras. "Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" cria-t-elle. Dans sa main droite il y avait un couteau. Dans sa gauche il tenait sa queue qu'il entaillait avec la lame. "Oh seigneur," souffla-t-elle. Elle alla vers l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et ouvrit la porte en criant à Tanya. "Edward a besoin d'un médecin!"

Elle attrapa une petite couverture de la pile de cadeaux et déchira frénétiquement le tissu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda Edward, calmement.

"Déchirer le tissu." Elle le lui passa et il le déchira facilement. Elle en prit une longue bande et en entoura sa blessure. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Seigneur Edward pourquoi te coupais-tu la queue?"'

"J'allais te l'offrir," dit-il doucement.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent. Il s'était puni. En lui offrant sa queue il voulait lui offrir sa fierté, s'humiliant devant son royaume entier.

"Je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre pour te montrer combien j'étais désolé," dit-il. Il tangua sur ses pieds. Bella s'élança à ses côtés pour essayer de le soutenir mais peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait même pas supporter son propre poids. Il descendit en glissant lentement s'agenouillant sur le sol, le visage pâle et cireux. Elle entendit la porte et commença à répondre mais il attrapa sa main. "Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le supporter."

"Entrez!" cria-t-elle. Elle mit les bras autour de son cou. "Je ne partirai pas," promit-elle.

Le médecin, le même que celui qui avait diagnostiqué la grossesse de Bella et avait guéri Emmett, se fraya un chemin entre les tas de cadeaux de bébé. Bella s'accroupit et enleva le bandage improvisé et recula ensuite pour laisser de la place au médecin.

"Par la Déesse, homme, qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Je l'ai coincée dans une porte," mentit Edward.

Bella pouvait dire que le médecin ne le croyait pas mais il ne dit rien en tapant sur son appareil et le pointant sur la blessure. Bella le regardait avec une fascination indigeste puisque la chair se referma sous le rayon de l'appareil. Il avertit Edward qu'il aurait beaucoup de gêne et laissa une petite bouteille de pilules qu'Edward essaya de décliner mais elle exigea qu'il les prenne. Elle en mit deux dans sa main et les lui tendit avec une lenteur entêtée dans ses yeux. Il les avala docilement.

Après le départ du médecin, Bella guida Edward vers le nid. Il tremblait toujours, trébuchant et tanguant sur ses pieds. Elle se coucha avec un soupir et il s'allongea près d'elle étreignant son corps contre sa grande silhouette. Sa pauvre queue blessée s'enroula autour du bras de Bella. "Peux-tu me pardonner?" demanda-t-il. "Quand j'ai vu qu'il te tenait, j'ai perdu la tête et mes instincts ont pris le dessus. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant…" il laissa la phrase sans fin, la regardant avec des yeux désespérés.

"Jacob es mort à cause de moi," dit Bella le ton maussade. "Si je n'avais pas été si maladroite, si j'avais regardé où j'allais…"

"Déesse charitable Bella! Ne te blâme pas, s'il te plait."

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait aussi mal en partant," continua-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de provoquer de la douleur et je n'en ai pas compris complètement la signification. Je ne pensais pas clairement."

"Je le mérite," dit Edward. "Je t'ai fait peur et j'ai tué le… j'ai tué Jacob." se corrigea-t-il au milieu de la phrase. "Je sais que tu pensais à lui comme à un ami."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Edward, quand j'ai commencé à t'aider à régner, tu m'as dit de suivre mon cœur, que tu me faisais confiance parce que tu savais que je voulais les bonnes choses, que je voulais aider les gens, pour rendre la vie de notre peuple meilleure. Voilà c'est toujours très important pour moi mais je veux inclure _tous_ nos gens." Elle fit une pause. "Edward, je veux libérer les drones. "

Edward hocha la tête. "Je sais. Tu l'as voulu du moment où tu es arrivée ici." Il écarta les cheveux de sa tempe et les mit derrière ses oreilles. Sa voix s'adoucit et il devenait somnolent à cause des pilules qui commençaient à agir. Ses iris en forme de losange devenant de petits points. "Bella, c'est un énorme changement pour la Fédération et cela doit être fait avec soin afin d'éviter une guerre, comme sur ta planète."

Elle était surprise. "Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'histoire de la Terre."

"En partie. Nous avons étudié différentes formes de gouvernements, leurs points positifs et négatifs. Je me souviens d'en avoir débattu tard dans la nuit avec Jam…" Il s'arrêta." Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire maintenant…"

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et son souffle la chatouilla pendant qu'il parlait. Il était un peu difficile à suivre parce qu'il divaguait mais elle comprit le sens général.

"James était mon meilleur ami, plus près de moi que mon propre frère. Carlisle était le meilleur ami de mon père, en dépit de la façon dont ils étaient différents, et Esmée et lui étaient les témoins de l'union de mes parents. James est né deux jours après moi et avec nos parents si proches, nous avons grandi ensemble."

"Je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient négligents. Carlisle et Esmée sont intervenus et ont pris en charge les fonctions parentales et mes parents étaient heureux de les laisser faire. Ça leur a donné de la liberté. Carlisle et Esmée avaient deux autres fils, Caius et Félix. Ils idolâtraient leur frère aîné et m'en voulaient toujours de prendre la plus grande part de son temps et de son attention."

"James a toujours été plus rebelle que moi mais il pouvait noyer un poisson dans l'eau." Il regarda le visage de Bella pour voir si elle avait compris cette expression et continua. "Carlisle était un père pour nous deux, pour nous discipliner quand nous étions espiègles, pour m'acheter des cadeaux et pour m'annoncer la trahison de James."

Edward soupira et bougea un peu, pour installer Bella plus confortablement contre sa poitrine. "Je me suis demandé si les historiens allaient même se rappeler comment la rébellion a commencé," dit-il.

"C'était si anodin au premier abord. Lapush est principalement une planète agricole, l'exploitation minière étant sa plus grande industrie. La plupart sont des mines de ressources, tels que les minéraux que nous utilisons pour produire de l'énergie et des choses comme ça et ne sont pas imposés. La personne qui est propriétaire d'une mine de ressources vend les matériaux directement au gouvernement, il est payé par les impôts et les ressources sont ensuite distribuées selon les besoins des différentes parties de la Fédération."

Bella hocha la tête. Un des premiers problèmes qu'elle avait traité en tant qu'impératrice était la demande d'exemption temporaire de taxes d'un propriétaire de mine à cause d'un éboulement qui avait dû être géré. Bella l'avait accordée.

"D'une certaine manière, les pierres qui brillent, comme celles sur ta tunique de mariage, ont été classées comme une ressource, bien que leur but soit strictement ornemental. Je peux seulement supposer que cela ait dû être un problème informatique qui n'a jamais été corrigé et les propriétaires des mines n'ont certainement jamais apporté volontairement l'information. Qui sait combien de temps la situation aurait continué si ma mère n'avait pas été aussi mesquine."

"Que veux-tu dire par, mesquine?" demanda Bella.

"L'un des propriétaires de mines avait une compagne que ma mère détestait et donc elle a fait quelques recherches pour voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose pour l'utiliser contre elle. Elle a trouvé dans le système fiscal et lui a ordonné que cela soit réparé."

"Nous avons un vieux dicton: _Une avalanche démarre avec le mouvement d'un caillou._ Les propriétaires fermèrent les mines, ce qui mit tous les travailleurs au chômage. Ils pensaient que le tollé public forcerait mes parents à annuler les taxes. Les mines étaient les principaux employeurs de nombreux villages, quand il n'y eut plus de salaire à dépenser dans les magasins et marchés, eux aussi fermèrent. Et ainsi que les compagnies maritimes qui transportaient les minéraux.

Et cela a continué : ça s'est étendu aux fournisseurs qui vendaient des marchandises dans les magasins, les agriculteurs qui produisaient la nourriture. Une économie tout entière, presque renversée par une femme qui en voulait aux riches propriétaires de mines qui ont refusé de payer des impôts sur leurs bénéfices massifs. Les propriétaires des mines ont dit aux gens de blâmer le gouvernement, affirmant que les taxes les avaient ruinés. Les gens les ont crus et les manifestations ont commencé. Et comme de plus en plus de gens se retrouvaient sans travail, les protestations ont augmenté. Mes parents ont complètement ignoré les protestations et le sort du peuple.

James et moi étions encore à l'école et les manifestations ont été discutées dans nos classes de gouvernement. James était toujours intéressé par la philosophie et la politique. Il a vu les excès et l'indifférence de mes parents mais au lieu de les blâmer pour leur mode de vie, il a blâmé le système monarchique lui-même. A son avis, c'était fondamentalement mauvais d'avoir un système héréditaire pour une galaxie qui est constituée de tant de planètes différentes. Il voulait quitter l'école et rejoindre les manifestants mais Carlisle ne le laissa pas partir.

Puis, un jour, il a cessé complètement de parler de politique. J'étais soulagé parce que je pensais que cela se mettait entre James et moi. Certains de nos échanges avaient été très tendus. Il est entré dans le programme de formation pour être garde du palais au lieu de rester dans les études politiques avec moi. J'avais espéré qu'il devienne mon conseiller un jour. Carlisle et Esmée ont été déçus, aussi, mais ils ont dit que James avait le droit de choisir son propre destin."

Edward s'arrêta un long moment, si longtemps que Bella pensa qu'il devait avoir dérivé vers le sommeil mais il parla de nouveau, sa voix tendue.

"Carlisle est arrivé pour nous sortir, Emmett et moi, des cours un après-midi. C'est lui qui nous a dit que nos parents étaient morts. Ils assistaient à une fête sur une des lunes de Volterra. Emmett et moi étions censés y aller mais j'avais un exposé cet après-midi-là et j'avais décidé de rester à la dernière minute, une décision qui m'a sauvé la vie et celle d'Emmett, qui avait décidé de rester pour me tenir compagnie. Leur navire a été détruit par une bombe posée par James. Au début je ne voulais pas le croire, mais Carlisle m'a dit que James lui avait envoyé une vidéo. Il a dit que la seule chose qu'il regrettait était qu'Emmett et moi n'étions pas sur le navire et qu'à cause de cela il n'ait pas été en mesure de détruire la monarchie d'un seul coup."

"Oh, Edward," dit Bella doucement. Elle pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

"James a rejoint les manifestants comme il l'avait voulu, et avec un tel 'coup contre l'oppression' à son crédit, il est rapidement monté dans les rangs. Ce n'était plus seulement une manifestation. Il en a fait une rébellion pure et simple et il a été assez intelligent pour cacher ses 'soldats' parmi la population civile. Je pourrais détruire une armée. Je ne peux pas détruire une ville pleine de femmes et d'enfants."

Edward la regarda solennellement. "Perdre James a été plus difficile que de perdre mes parents, aussi terrible que cela soit. Ils étaient des figures lointaines dans ma vie, plus intéressés par s'envoler pour le dernier truc à la mode que leurs fils. Perdre James a été la pire douleur que je n'ai jamais ressentie jusqu'à cet après-midi, quand toi et moi étions séparés par une porte que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir."

"Edward, je suis désolée," murmura Bella.

"Ne t'excuse pas", dit Edward. "Je l'ai mérité. Je le mérite encore. Bella, si tu restes avec moi, je jure que je vais passer tout le reste de ma vie à essayer de me faire pardonner. Je t'aime."

"Oh, Edward je t'aime, aussi."

Il l'embrassa, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu hésitant. Bella fit un petit bruit, heureuse de lui faire savoir qu'elle l'aimait et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Elle sortit prudemment sa langue et donna à sa lèvre un petit coup de langue. Il sursauta de surprise, tirant sa tête en arrière pour un moment mais il revint presque immédiatement. Elle l'a fait à nouveau et cette fois, il retourna le geste, sa langue râpeuse traçant sa lèvre supérieure.

Il les fit rouler et à présent il reposait sur elle, soutenant son poids sur ses coudes. Ses lèvres sur sa gorge, ses mains déboutonnant les boutons de sa tunique. Il se figea là pour un instant, demandant la permission.

Elle hocha la tête, se cambrant et soufflant quand il pinça son cou.

C'était lent. C'était doux. C'était puissant. Edward prit son temps pour descendre le long de son corps, faisant des détours pour visiter les attractions spéciales, les points familiers maintenant qui la faisaient se tordre de plaisir. Il atteignit sa destination et décida apparemment de mettre le camp en place, passant des heures à la garder au sommet d'une vague de plaisir jusqu'à ce que Bella lui demande de pousser lentement en elle et qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, mordant son épaule et criant d'extase.

Ensuite, elle était trop épuisée pour faire beaucoup plus qu'un sourire somnolent avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Dans la matinée, les monticules de cadeaux furent finalement enlevés. Une armée de drones les emballa dans de grandes boîtes et les enleva enfin du terrier. Bella stocka ce qu'elle voulait garder dans l'une des malles, celle dans laquelle Edward avait l'habitude de ranger le collier de Jacob. Il avait disparu, c'était vide. Même dans la mort, Jacob ne pouvait pas aller à l'extérieur sans être correctement étiqueté. Elle a demandé à Edward ce qu'il se passerait avec le corps de Jacob.

"Il sera brûlé", déclara Edward, et au ton de sa voix, Bella supposa qu'il ne parlait pas d'une crémation respectueuse.

Il n'y aurait rien à donner à sa mère si Bella réussissait à la retrouver, pas de sépulture, qu'elle pourrait visiter.

Edward avait ce regard inquiet sur son visage et il tordait le bout de sa queue. Bella ferma la malle et alla dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. "Edward, je te pardonne mais je suis toujours triste de ce qui est arrivé. Jacob va me manquer."

"Dois-je trouver un autre drone?" demanda timidement Edward. "Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage pour nous."

"Je ne sais pas si…" Bella s'arrêta. Ils se retournèrent, regardant la porte. Il y avait de l'agitation dans le couloir, une femme criait. Ils se dépêchèrent et Edward entrouvrit la porte. Tanya se tenait devant la porte, son bâton à la main. Edward pouvait voir au-dessus de sa tête mais Bella devait se contorsionner.

"Je connais mes droits constitutionnels!" hurla la femme. "Si je ne suis pas en état d'arrestation, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir. Je veux un avocat et je veux mon putain de coup de fil!"

"Vous n'êtes pas plus au Kansas, chérie," répondit Lauren, et elle avait l'air exaspéré.

"Ensuite, contactez le consulat! La Convention de Genève…"

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" demanda Bella. Elle dépassa Tanya et put enfin voir la femme en question. Elle était incroyablement belle, très grande et sculpturale. Avec des boucles blondes et un maquillage spectaculaire, elle avait l'air d'une pin-up des années 1950.

Un homme que Bella n'avait jamais rencontré avança mais s'arrêta lorsque Tanya enfonça le bout fin de son bâton devant lui. "Mes excuses, Impératrice," dit-il précipitamment. "Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement et nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Elle nous a vus!"

"Qui a vu quoi?" demanda Bella. "Commencez dès le début."

"Lauren a été envoyé pour trouver une femme sur Terre. Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement dans le camouflage du Sauteur et cette femme nous a vus. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, alors nous l'avons emmenée avec nous. "

"Sauteur?" Bella répété.

"C'est la machine qui transporte des personnes en pliant l'espace," répondit Edward.

"Oh, pour l'amour du Christ," dit la femme, roulant ses yeux. "Eh bien, je me fous de ce qui a dysfonctionné. Je veux rentrer chez moi et maintenant."

Bella se dirigea vers elle et tendit sa main. "Bella Swan, Impératrice des Neuf."

La femme prit sa main et la serra brièvement. "Rosalie Hale, très énervée. "Par l'enfer quel est cet endroit?"

"Vous êtes sur une autre planète," dit Bella. "Et vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à la maison. Je suis désolée." Bella avait une soudaine sympathie pour Lauren. C'était vraiment un travail difficile.

"Écoutez ma petite dame…" dit Rosalie, saisissant le bras de Bella. Grossière erreur. Tanya tapa avec son bâton le bras de Rosalie en même temps qu'Edward gronda. Au crédit de Tanya, elle n'avait pas frappé Rosalie très fort. Elle aurait pu briser son bras Rosalie avec un coup de son poignet mais à la place, elle avait donné juste une tape sèche pour faire valoir son point de vue.

Rosalie secoua son bras. "Bordel de merde, Schtroumpfette? Vous m'avez vraiment juste tapé avec ce putain de bâton?"

"Ils deviennent un peu givré chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche sans ma permission," dit Bella. "Rosalie, regardez autour de vous. Avez-vous déjà vu de grandes femmes bleues ou des mecs avec des crocs et des queues sur Terre ces derniers temps? Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter. Je suis passée par là, aussi. Mais vous êtes vraiment sur une planète lointaine et il n'y a pas de retour possible."

Rosalie regarda Bella comme si elle avait deux têtes.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. "Je pense que nous venons de régler le problème de savoir si oui ou non nous avions besoin d'un nouveau drone."

Edward avait l'air consterné. Il se rapprocha de Bella. "Je ne l'aime pas," murmura-t-il. "Elle est méchante."

"Elle a peur," dit Bella. "Donne-lui une chance." Elle se tourna pour parler à Lauren et faillit avaler sa langue. Lauren la regardait, les yeux noirs, pleins de malveillance. Bella se détourna, secouée.

Rosalie prit ses quartiers dans la chambre de Jacob dans le couloir. Edward tortilla sa queue à nouveau mais Bella lui dit que ce serait un bon exemple pour leur peuple d'embaucher une personne au lieu d'acheter un drone.

Rosalie avait un regard hébété mais elle récupéra vite quand Bella lui expliqua ses nouvelles fonctions. "Je ne suis pas une putain de bonne," dit-elle.

"C'est ça ou la base de donnée pour trouver le compagnon qui te correspond," lui dit Bella.

Rosalie grimaça. "J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela semble l'être."

Bella lui expliqua brièvement les bases de données génétiques et les habitudes d'accouplement Volturi.

"Cela ne marchera pas pour moi," dit finalement Rosalie.

"Ils sont assez convaincants," répondit Bella, d'un ton sec.

"Non, je ne dis que je ne peux pas me marier ou m'accoupler ou peu importe comment vous appelez cela à l'un de ces gars-là. Je suis lesbienne."

* * *

 _ **Et voilà l'arrivée de Rosalie pour finir le chapitre… A vous!**_


	8. Vitamines

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

De

Lissa Bryan

.

 **CHAPITRE 8 - VITAMINES**

"Ne devrai-je pas aller au médecin pour des échographies et autres," demanda Bella. Alice et elle étaient à la piscine en train de regarder Rosalie 'se faire de nouvelles amies,' bavardant avec de jolies filles.

"Pas besoin" dit Alice. "Le genre de malformations que l'échographie cherche n'affecte pas les Volturi."

"Et pour les vitamines?"

Alice regarda Bella gravement. "Maintenant que tu en parles, nous devrions probablement te trouver des compléments en fer et en calcium. Tu sembles encore un peu faible."

"Je n'en suis plus qu'à une ou deux crises de vomissement par jour," déclara Bella. "Je pense que je devrai donner la médaille d'honneur du congrès version Volturi à Esmée et son thé."

"Et bien s'il te plait ne lui dis pas que tu penses qu'il te faudrait plus de vitamines," l'avertit Alice. "J'ai fait cette erreur et elle m'a donné de cette pâte bleue terrible et a insisté pour que je la mange. C'était comme si elle avait été faite à partir de semelles de bottes très usées."

De l'autre côté Rosalie riait de quelque chose que lui disait l'une des femmes, cette jolie femme aux cheveux roux que Tanya avait repoussée le premier matin que Bella était venue ici.

"Comment ça se passe avec Blondie," demanda Alice.

"Vraiment bien. Très autoritaire, elle est presque pire que Tanya quand il s'agit de sécurité. Nous sommes allés au marché l'autre jour pour acheter des oreillers pour son nid d'incubation et elle ne m'a même pas laissé m'approcher des stands. Au cas où l'un des marchands aurait une arme ou quelque chose, je suppose."

"J'ai entendu dans les nouvelles vidéos que les gens essayaient de faire en sorte que les Sauteurs ramènent plus 'd'humains de compagnie'."

"Oh seigneur," grogna Bella. "Ceux qui attrapent les _zorbe_ sont toujours fâchés contre moi parce que j'ai ruiné leur marché, les gens n'en veulent plus comme viande mais comme animaux de compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'union des Sauteurs me déteste aussi." Bella plongea sous l'eau pour se mouiller les cheveux.

"Tu sais ce que je veux?" dit soudainement Alice. "Un cheeseburger."

"Je veux des cornichons," dit Bella morose. "J'en ai eu terriblement envie hier soir. Je te jure j'en ai presque pleuré quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y en avait pas ici à cause de leur régime sans légume." Elle commença à se laver les cheveux.

"Les Volturi pensent que si tu as envie d'un aliment pendant la grossesse cela signifie que ton corps à besoin de la sorte de vitamine qui se trouve dans cette nourriture."

"Bon et bien je dois avoir le scorbut ou quelque chose puisque j'en veux tellement. J'en ai parlé à Edward et bien sûr il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est. Alors j'ai essayé de lui expliquer à quoi ça ressemblait et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle. _Tu veux un légume qui a macéré dans de l'eau salée?_ Oh parler de ça à nouveau me redonne envie."

"La semaine dernière je voulais de la crème glacée. Jasper en a fait. C'était tellement bon."

"Je ne veux pas de crème glacée," bouda Bella. "Je veux des _cornichons."_

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait dire à Lauren qu'elle en ramène pour toi lors de son prochain voyage," suggéra Alice.

Bella secoua sa tête pleine de mousse. "Euh, sûrement pas _._ Tu devrais avoir vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé le soir où ils ont ramené Rose. Elle verserait à coup sûr de l'arsenic dans le pot."

"On dirait qu'elle te déteste pour une raison quelconque," fit remarquer Alice.

"Peu importe. Je ne lui demanderai jamais rien." Bella plongea pour se rincer. Elle réapparut et frotta l'eau de ses yeux. "Un autre sujet, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour empêcher les vergetures?"

"Je prie, essentiellement," dit Alice. "Mais Jasper _aiiiiime_ me passer de la crème sur le ventre."

"Pas besoin d'être si explicite."

Rose passait tranquillement et tomba dans leur piscine créant une vague si grande qu'Alice fut engloutie. Rose sourit de contentement. " _J'adore_ cet endroit. Sérieusement les filles, ce kidnapping a vraiment été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée!"

"Heureuse que tu sois contente," dit Bella. Elle avait été excitée d'apprendre hier que Rose avait été enlevée de la terre en 2236 mais Rose n'était pas férue d'histoire et n'avait pas été en mesure de répondre aux nombreuses questions de Bella, par exemple, qui avait remporté la prochaine élection ou l'une des campagnes militaires mais ce qu'elle lui raconta de la vie rendit Bella déterminée à ne pas laisser la Fédération faire des erreurs similaires.

"Rose depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es gay?"

Rose commença à se savonner. "Je pense que je savais que j'étais différente mais ce n'a été que jusqu'à ce que les filles de mon âge commencent à s'intéresser aux garçons et que je ne le faisais pas que je l'aie compris."

"Et comment ta famille l'a pris," demanda Bella.

"J'étais seule avec mon père. Ma mère nous a laissés quand j'étais enfant," la voix de Rose dit cela sans émotion mais son ton laissait transparaitre un soupçon de douleur longtemps réprimé. "Quand je le lui ai dit je finissais mes études secondaires et il a été très heureux. Il n'avait plus à se soucier qu'on abuse de moi… Bien sûr il pensait que je changerai en grandissant et que je pourrai lui donner des petits-enfants un jour." Elle devint silencieuse pendant un instant. "Il est mort au printemps dernier. Une attaque. Au moins il ne saura jamais que j'aie disparu."

"Tu as laissé une petite-amie sur Terre?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Personne de spécial. J'étais très prise par mon travail et je ne sortais pas beaucoup."

L'estomac de Bella se manifesta assez bruyamment pour que Rose et Alice puissent l'entendre.

"Je suppose que c'est un bon indice qui nous dit qu'il faut aller au petit-déjeuner," dit Alice. Elles sortirent de l'eau et s'habillèrent rapidement. Alice et Rose bavardaient sur les modes à Volterra (Alice avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui était intéressé par ce sujet) et en tournant au bout du couloir elles tombèrent sur Emmett. Bella lui dit bonjour poliment mais elle pensa qu'Emmett n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Ses yeux étaient fixés avec grande intensité sur Rose qui voulut lui passer devant et qui poussa un cri indigné quand il la saisit par la taille.

"Putain c'est quoi ça?" s'écria Rose. "Laisse-moi!"

Emmett se pencha et inspira profondément.

"Oh gros sale viens-tu juste de me _sentir_?" Rose le poussa.

Alice s'interposa. "Emmett laisse-la!"

Emmett gronda. Alice leva les mains en signe de reddition et fila derrière Tanya qui était prête à protéger Bella. Rose semblait devoir le faire toute seule.

Rose lança son poing dans la mâchoire d'Emmett dans un uppercut vicieux peu convaincu. Emmett grogna encore et la souleva, la posant sur son épaule.

"Lâche-moi gros bœuf muet!" hurla Rose en tapant de ses poings dans son dos alors qu'il partait dans le couloir, sa queue trapue s'agitant. "Bella! Fais quelque chose, n'es-tu pas la reine?"

"Je ne pense pas pas qu'il m'écoute pour le moment," déclara Bella perplexe.

"AIDEZ-MOI!" cria Rose "On est en train de me kidnapper!" Une petite foule de personnes passant par la s'arrêta pour regarder. "Putain? Vous n'allez pas rester là sans rien faire comme pour Kitty Genovese? Quelqu'un? AIDEZ-MOI!"

"Il me semble qu'Emmett pense que tu es sa compagne," lui dit Alice.

"Ça n'est pas possible! Je ne suis pas son âme-sœur, idiot! J'aime les _filles_!"

"J'aime les filles aussi…" dit Emmett. "Alors nous avons au moins une chose en commun."

"Aaah! Je ne peux pas croire que vous restiez là sans rien faire!"

Alice cria, "Ne t'inquiète pas Rose! Il ne te fera pas de mal."

"Va te faire voir merdeuse!" hurla Rose alors qu'Emmett disparut au bout du couloir.

Bella secoua la tête. "Mais elle est…"

"Oui." sourit Alice. "Ça va être amusant."

* * *

Rosalie ne rentra pas chez Bella et Edward ce soir-là, pas plus que le suivant. Emmett était venu hier soir pour le dîner avant que Bella et Edward n'arrivent et avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il courtisait Rose, déclaration qui n'avait soulevé aucune objection. Edward était heureux pour son frère et semblait oublier le fait que Rose était gay. "Il va la convaincre."

"C'est tellement sexiste!" rétorqua Bella. " _Oh elle est lesbienne parce qu'elle n'a pas rencontré le bon homme."_

"Non," dit Edward. "Elle n'a pas rencontré _Emmett_."

Ils étaient assis à table dans leur terrier, Edward mangeait régulièrement, finissant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, consommant des quantités étonnantes. Selon Alice il essayait de stocker les kilos parce qu'il ne pourrait pas manger quand il garderait leur bébé. Il survivrait sur ses réserves de graisse dans un était de semi hibernation, son corps se mettant en veille ne conservant que ses fonctions vitales.

"Il faut que je retourne au marché aujourd'hui," dit-il. Quand ils y étaient allés la dernière fois il n'avait choisi que deux oreillers. Il avait été très difficile, les tapant, les tassant les essayant tous, critiquant les tissus. Il avait réussi à rendre Bella folle.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle essayant de faire comme si elle le regrettait. "J'ai beaucoup de travail." Ils essayaient d'en faire le plus possible avant que le bébé n'arrive mais il semblait que plus ils en faisaient plus il y en avait à faire.

Bella essayait encore de lutter contre les dommages causées par ce qu'ils désignaient à présent tous les deux 'l'incident Jacob'. Quand elle était partie elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à comment ce serait perçu par le public. Edward était en colère contre la critique, spécialement contre les gens qui comparait Bella à sa mère, disant qu'ils avaient à nouveau à faire à une faible et volage Impératrice qui pourrait tout aussi bien être adultère. L'explication d'Edward "qui avait tué Jacob parce qu'il avait menacé sa compagne" n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses parce que maintenant les gens spéculaient disant que Jacob devait être un rebelle et que l'empereur était trop aveugle pour le voir. "Parfois la liberté de s'exprimer est vraiment nulle," avait dit Bella.

"S'il te plait," déclara Edward. Il se pencha et se blottit dans son cou. "Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi."

Bella soupira. "D'accord." Elle 'n'aimait pas non plus être séparée de lui.

Il termina le reste de nourriture pendant que Bella se changeait. Pour elle, elle aurait porté des choses plus confortables qu'elle avait dans son placard mais les gens prenaient des photos où qu'elle aille et ils critiquaient son apparence. Edward avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que tout ce qu'elle mettrait serait à la mode le lendemain, alors elle essayait aussi consciencieusement que possible de faire les bons choix. Elle avait trouvé un créateur qui n'utilisait pas de drone et lui avait expliqué ses choix de soutenir quelqu'un qui payait bien ses employés. Elle espérait que ce concept pourrait se développer.

Comme d'habitude elle dut supporter l'empaquetage d'Edward avant de pouvoir sortir. Il avait entendu dire qu'un homme était tombé malade en ayant froid et Bella n'avait pas pu le convaincre que les multiples couches de châles, foulards et capes n'étaient pas nécessaires. Mais elle endurait sans trop protester parce qu'elle savait qu'il le faisait par amour.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir, Tanya à leur suite, la queue d'Edward enroulée autour de la cheville de Bella. Ses penses étaient déjà tournée vers ses achats parce qu'il commença à discuter des mérites des divers matériaux de rembourrage. "Oh regarde il y a Rose et Emmett!" dit Bella soulagée, en les voyant émerger des quartiers d'Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" appela Rosalie. Emmett la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. "Mon geôlier me laisse un peu quitter ma prison…" la dernière partie avait été dite sans amertume remarqua Bella.

"Salutations Emmett," dit Edward et son ton était bien plus chaud que celui que Bella l'avait entendu utiliser avec son frère depuis son arrivée. Bella supposa que depuis qu'Emmett courtisait Rose, Edward ne le voyait plus comme un rival ou une menace.

"Nous allons faire des courses," annonça Bella. "Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas au marché avec nous?"

L'homme ne sembla pas ravi à cette idée mais Rose fut enthousiaste. "Pour acheter quoi?"

"Des oreillers," dit Edward à nouveau, un ton froid mais poli.

" _Encore_?" demanda Rose.

Bella sentit Edward se raidir et elle savait qu'il était irrité. Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise et vit Lauren se presser dans le couloir vers eux, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Edward fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer, toujours gentleman. Bella fronça le nez en sentant son odeur. Lauren _puait_. Elle sentait comme si elle n'avait pas pris de bain depuis des semaines. Emmett s'écarta aussi mais Lauren lui rentra dedans et trébucha. Emmett la rattrapa automatiquement et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, regardant son visage dans l'expectative mais Emmett semblait déjà avoir oublié son existence, son regard fixé sur Rose, qui s'étirait, les bras tendu et le dos cambré. Il avança brusquement et cette fois-ci Lauren s'écroula pour de bon.

Emmett se dépêcha et attrapa Rose dans ses bras. Elle fit un cri surpris. "Lâche-moi je peux marcher. J'ai des _chaussures_." Bella avait insisté pour en avoir une paire alors Edward avait été un peu troublé parce que Rose n'était pas une femme de basse classe c'était évident même si elle leur avait servi de drone.

"Ma compagne n'a pas à marcher," dit Emmett.

"On revient à ça de nouveau?" répondit Rose et il semblerait que c'était une discussion qui revenait souvent. Ça recommença pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare et Bella avait un peu d'espoir pour Emmett car Rose s'amusait et qu'il y avait un petit sourire persistant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir qu'ils viennent?" murmura Edward. Bella ne répondit pas. Elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward vers Lauren qui était toujours au même endroit, le visage pâle et furieux.

* * *

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il me plairait autant," dit Rose. Bella et elle étaient assises sur un banc de fortune à côté du stand d'un marchand, regardant Edward choisir les oreillers. Emmett se tenait près de lui et semblait intéressé par les critères de sélection qu'Edward lui expliquait. Ou peut-être aimait-il simplement pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère à nouveau.

Le marchand était un type intéressant, un Kebian, l'un des gens à la longue langue en tube que Bella avait vu pendant son premier repas dans la salle à manger. Comme sur la Terre, la plupart des planètes avaient toute une palette de tons de peau adaptée à leurs différentes régions climatiques et les Kebians allaient du rose clair au violet foncé de cet homme. Ses yeux étaient les plus beaux bleus brillant que Bella n'ait jamais vus, une couleur presque électrique dans son intensité.

Le marchand avait créé ce banc en utilisant une planche soutenue par deux seaux quand Edward a commencé à avoir des problèmes en essayant de jongler avec différents échantillons de marchandise et Bella en même temps mais il ne voulait pas la poser sur ses pieds parce que le sol était mouillé. Edward avait gracieusement déposé Bella sur le banc, l'avait embrassée sur le front et retourné vers le monde captivant des oreillers. Tanya se tenait derrière eux, silencieuse comme toujours, ses yeux scrutant la foule pour voir tout comportement suspect. Bella se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui parle de Lauren ce soir.

"Il est si gentil," continua Rose. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme lui et peu importe comment est sa queue."

"C'est dans leur culture," dit Bella en haussant les épaules. "Les nôtres enseignent aux hommes à ne pas manifester ouvertement leurs émotions. Les leurs que leurs compagnes doivent être adorés et choyés."

"Est-ce que tout le monde aime autant les câlins? Je veux dire, quand nous sommes dans l'appartement, Emmett ne me lâche pas. Me tenant ou se blottissant contre moi. Je veux dire... c'est agréable, mais tu sais, les hommes ne sont pas comme ça habituellement ... Et le ronronnement!... m'a foutu la trouille la première fois que je l'aie entendu." Rose s'arrêta un instant et se mordit les ongles, un geste étonnamment timide pour une femme si confiante et impétueuse. "Il dit qu'il veut m'épouser…"

Edward déposa l'oreiller qu'il examinait et vint voir sa compagne. "Bella, as-tu froid?" il toucha sa joue pour vérifier sa température.

"Je vais bien," le rassura Bella et il retourna au stand.

Rose secoua la tête. "Je suis tellement confuse en ce moment. C'est comme si c'était une partie de mon identité, tu sais, quelque chose qui me rendait différente des autres. J'étais Rose la Lesbienne. Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis que tu as quitté la Terre. L'homophobie a encore des beaux jours devant elle. J'étais toujours hyper-consciente de ma sexualité en parlant à d'autres femmes, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer mon attraction ouvertement pour ne pas offenser l'autre, toujours à la recherche de ces petits repères secrets que nous utilisons pour nous identifier." Rose avait l'air pensive. Elle regarda Emmett alors qu'il tenait deux oreillers pour qu'Edward puisse les comparer. "Maintenant, c'est comme si je ne savais plus qui je suis. Rose la Lesbienne qui est aussi attirée par les hommes est quelqu'un de nouveau. "

"Pas les hommes…" dit Bella, empruntant l'explication d'Edward, "juste Emmett."

"Hmm… Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon", dit Rosalie. Elle était encore pensive mais elle semblait être réconfortée par cette idée.

* * *

Edward rêvait, revivant une des dernières nuits que James et lui avaient passée à débattre de politique dans la chambre d'Edward. James avait apporté une bouteille de vin (le dernier qu'Edward n'avait jamais bu). Il pouvait se rappeler goût, doux et acidulé sur sa langue...

 _"Je dis qu'il est impossible pour un seul dirigeant de servir tous les intérêts des gens de neuf planètes différentes", dit James. "Un pays, peut-être, une planète, improbable. Neuf planètes, impossible."_

 _"Si le souverain fait de la micro gestion correctement pour chaque aspect. Mais dans notre cas, l'empereur et l'impératrice font juste de la politique générale, que les planètes et les pays adaptent comme bon leur semble. Il n'est pas exigé que chaque pays et chaque planète adoptent la loi et une culture uniforme."_

 _"Tu sais que ça pourrait être changé si, le dirigeant actuel avait lubie de le faire", dit James en se versant d'autre vin._

 _"C'est pourquoi une monarchie héréditaire est une mauvaise idée. Tout le monde doit juste espérer et prier pour que le prochain dirigeant ait l'intérêt du peuple à cœur. Tu sais que tes parents ne l'ont pas."_

 _Edward ignora le quolibet. "Que préfères-tu?" demanda Edward. "La démocratie? Parce que ça a si bien marché sur la Planète Terre ". Ils avaient étudié l'histoire de la Terre cette semaine en classe, une planète qui illustrait presque parfaitement la folie de cette vision à court terme. Les habitants de cette région avaient laissé leur infrastructure s'écrouler autour d'eux, laissant leurs habitants tomber dans la pauvreté et la criminalité alors qu'ils gaspillaient leurs ressources et laissaient leur industrie empoisonner l'air, le sol et l'eau de leur planète, le tout en échange de gains à court terme._

 _"Au moins, ils contrôlaient leur propre destinée," dit James._

 _"Quel sens cela fait-il d'avoir un leader qui n'a jamais étudié l'économie des politiques économiques directes?" rétorqua Edward._

 _"Ceux qui comprennent ces questions ne devraient-ils pas décider de ce qui est le mieux pour le royaume? L'histoire de la Terre démontre qu'il est facile de convaincre les gens de voter contre leurs propres intérêts. "_

 _"Ils devraient avoir le droit à l'autodétermination même s'ils font les mauvais choix."_

 _"Mais voici où le concept tombe en morceaux : un seul individu est capable de déterminer leur destin si la majorité des autres l'accepte. Prends par exemple ce qui est arrivé avec les problèmes énergétiques de la Terre. Leurs gouvernements, à quelques exceptions près, ne voulaient pas investir dans les réseaux de transport public même quand il est devenu évident que leur source de carburant était finie et diminuait rapidement, même si la consommation a augmenté de façon exponentielle. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le carburant est devenu trop coûteux pour le consommateur moyen qu'ils ont commencé à construire ce qui aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps et il a fallu des décennies. Le peuple a voté contre les taxes pour payer tout cela, même si c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin, et ensuite ils ont blâmé le gouvernement parce que le réseau était trop limité, trop encombré. Maintenant, considère un individu qui voulait investir dans un réseau de transport. Qu'est-ce que le système d'autodétermination leur a-t-il exactement permis si la majorité n'était pas d'accord? Un homme dans une démocratie n'est pas 'libre'; Il est gouverné par ses pairs. Et je ne vois aucune différence fondamentale entre être gouverné par un monarque ou être gouverné par un million de citoyens."_

 _"Tu ne comprends pas, et peut-être que tu es_ incapable _de comprendre, considérant que tu as été programmé dès la naissance, que tu as le droit - donné par la Déesse - de diriger la vie des autres. Tu ne peux pas accepter le concept de Liberté parce qu'il est contraire à tes propres intérêts."_

 _"Est-ce que tu vas réellement soutenir que la Terre n'avait pas de classe dirigeante? Te souviens-tu, par hasard, de cet arbre généalogique dans ce livre qui a montré comment les présidents et les politiciens ont été liés par le sang ou le mariage à travers les âges? Combien de fils ont pris le pouvoir après leurs pères? Nous avons vu le modèle dans de nombreux pays, ce n'était pas des monarchies mais ils étaient gouvernés par une oligarchie et les résultats n'étaient pas si différents."_

"La liberté _a été la différence. Le peuple peut avoir été gouverné mais il a_ choisi _ses dirigeants._ "

 _"Des candidats présélectionnés, ils n'ont pas spontanément élu un éleveur de_ kurra _ou un_ _balayeur de rue. Que des membres de la classe dirigeante. Te sentirais-tu 'libre' si tu avais le choix entre Emmett ou moi comme prochain dirigeant? Ta situation aurait-elle été différente après avoir fait ce choix? "_

 _"Quand tout le monde a la liberté de ..."_

 _Edward l'interrompit. "Mais tu ne parles pas de toutes les personnes, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'inclus pas les drones."_

 _"C'est différent!" protesta James. "Ils sont inférieurs, intrinsèquement inégaux. Ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire avec les droits de vote s'ils les avaient._

 _"Ne devraient-ils pas avoir le droit de faire leurs propres erreurs…?" demanda innocemment Edward._

 _James claqua son verre sur la table et se leva. "Je ne veux pas en discuter davantage."_

Edward s'éveilla brusquement. Ses yeux cherchèrent instantanément sa compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité puis il se détendit. Bella était blottie contre sa poitrine et elle balbutiait quelque chose à propos des cornichons.

Edward frotta une main sur son visage et fixa le plafond noir. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait sentir à James qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de détruire la monarchie vu qu'Edward ne voulais pas plier? Il était d'accord avec James sur beaucoup de réformes dont la Fédération avait besoin et il en avait institué quelques-unes dès qu'il avait eu le trône, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que la monarchie elle-même soit intrinsèquement mauvaise. Mais il n'avait jamais pu convaincre James qu'il avait à cœur les intérêts de la Fédération. Et maintenant son peuple en payait le prix.

Il regarda de nouveau sa belle compagne, la femme qui portait son fils. De quel genre de royaume hériterait-il? Un royaume déchiré par la guerre, disparaissant lentement par manque de compagnons compatibles ... Edward se laissa submerger par une vague de désespoir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour laisser la Fédération dans un meilleur état que quand il en avait hérité.

Peut-être que Bella avait raison. Peut-être la Déesse l'avait-elle envoyée pour changer sa société et pour la rendre meilleure pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour les Alphas et les Bêtas.

Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait à faire en tant que leader était de trouver le courage de suivre.

* * *

"Alice, quelle date est-il?" demanda Bella brusquement.

Alice repêchait le savon qu'elle avait laissé tomber au fond de la piscine. "Deuxième Herron treize."

"Je sais ce que tous ces mots signifient individuellement mais ils n'ont aucun sens mis ensemble. Quelle date serait-il sur Terre?"

"Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?

"Je perds la notion du temps, c'était fin avril quand j'ai été emmenée de la Terre. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps maintenant."

"La seule date à laquelle je m'intéresse, c'est combien de temps j'ai jusqu'à la sortie de ce bébé," dit Alice. "Je te jure, le passe-temps préféré de cet enfant est de me donner des coups de pied dans le foie."

"Je suis plus grosse que toi," dit Bella. Son ventre était facilement un tiers plus grand que celui d'Alice bien que sa grossesse soit plus avancée mais pas beaucoup.

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué, ça me fait me sentir mieux."

"Tu as l'air d'une balle de golf jambes," lui dit Rosalie.

Aujourd'hui c'était la cérémonie d'accouplement de Rosalie. Il avait fallu à Emmett plus de deux mois, et un long défilé d'animaux morts, mais il l'avait enfin convaincue.

"Alors, tu as décidé que tu n'étais lesbienne après tout?" lui avait dit Alice quand Rosalie leur avait annoncé.

"Non, je suis toujours lesbienne," dit Rosalie. "J'ai juste ajouté quelques vitamines Em à mon régime." Elle agita les sourcils.

"Eww!" dit Alice en plissant le nez.

La cérémonie de Rosalie n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que celle de Bella. Emmett était encore l'héritier de l'empereur, après tout, et tout le monde savait qu'Edward et Bella seraient présents. Bella se promenait en bas de l'allée jusqu'à leur place sur l'estrade comme les témoins de Rose. Edward aimai bien Rose une fois qu'il s'était habitué à ses audaces, ses manières franches et maintenant il appréciait la nouvelle compagne de son frère.

Carlisle officiait. Bella attendit impatiemment la fin de la cérémonie parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Cela avait commencé le matin et s'était aggravé pendant la journée. Bella n'avait rien dit à Edward parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait probablement insister pour qu'elle reste à la maison et manque la cérémonie. A cet instant, elle l'aurait presque souhaité. Les crampes déferlaient à travers son intestin. Bella se mordit la lèvre et pria qu'elle n'ait pas à s'excuser au milieu des vœux pour courir vers la salle de bains. Dès que Carlisle les ait déclarés deux âmes jointes en une seule, Bella descendit de l'estrade, Edward et Tanya la suivant de près.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Edward, ses longs pas lui permettant facilement de la suivre. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

Bella sentit de la sueur sur son visage et sut qu'elle devait être pâle comme du papier. "Mon estomac me fait vraiment mal", dit-elle. "Je veux rentrer à la maison." Elle trébucha et se pencha alors qu'une crampe la poignarda, s'empêchant de gémir.

Edward la ramassa et courut vers leur terrier. "J'appelle le docteur," dit-il en la déposant dans son nid. Bella n'argumenta pas. Les crampes étaient féroces. Elle pouvait dire en voyant le visage d'Edward qu'il était inquiet… c'était plus qu'un mal d'estomac. Le bébé ne devait arriver que dans deux semaines.

"Bella?" C'était la voix d'Alice. Que faisait-elle ici? Tout semblait vague et quelque peu distant, comme si elle était dans un rêve. "Bella, écoute, le docteur est là, tu vas avoir ton bébé."

"Trop tôt?" murmura Bella en saisissant la main d'Alice.

Alice secoua la tête. "C'est tôt mais tout ira bien. Allez Bella, tu dois te lever maintenant."

Bella essaya de s'asseoir mais retomba faiblement tandis qu'une autre douleur la saisissait. Elle savait que donner naissance ne serait pas un pique-nique mais putain ça faisait mal. Elle sentit les bras d'Edward autour d'elle. Il enleva son pantalon d'une main (Bella avait trop mal pour être troublé par la décence) et l'emmena dans une chaise d'apparence étrange qui avait un siège découpé et légèrement surélevé avec un repose-pied. Il la déposa dans la chaise et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Alice s'agenouilla de l'autre côté. Tous deux lui serraient les mains.

"Bella, ne retiens pas ta respiration," dit Alice.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle le faisait. "Puis-je avoir de l'aide ou quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle, dans un sifflement comme une autre douleur ébranla son corps. "Epidurale, héroïne, _peu importe mais quelque chose_?"

"Trop tard, dit Alice. "Tu as presque fini."

Bella cria à la contraction suivante, la plus puissante de toutes. Edward laissa échapper un doux gémissement et sa queue s'enroula autour de la jambe de Bella et il appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Il y eut une ruée glissante et Bella sentit quelque chose quitter son corps.

Elle hurla de surprise. Le docteur l'attrapa et l'enleva avant que Bella puisse voir. "Que fait-il?" s'exclama Bella.

"Il pèse le bébé et vérifie la _durice_ ," l'assura Alice. "Tout va bien, Bella, promis."

Si tout allait bien, pourquoi avait-elle encore des crampes? Bella grogna quand la prochaine vague frappa. Le visage du docteur devenant flou. "Jumeaux!" dit-il. "C'est pour ça qu'elle est en avance."

Bella soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit la deuxième glissade. Les crampes se calmèrent immédiatement. "Des jumeaux," murmura-t-elle.

Jumeaux! Sa vision s'éclaircit et elle vit Edward tenant deux paquets de la taille de ballons de football enveloppés dans des couvertures, grondant à quiconque s'approchait trop près. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi les voir," demanda Bella.

Elle pouvait voir le tiraillement sur le visage d'Edward. Il lui faisait confiance mais ses instincts criaient de protéger ses enfants, même de leur mère. Il s'approcha d'elle, restant à distance prudente, et repoussa le bord de la couverture pour que Bella puisse voir.

Elle supposa que si elle n'avait pas été préparée, elle aurait pu avoir peur, mais contrairement à cette femme terrienne d'il y a longtemps, elle ne pourrait jamais blesser ses bébés. Les _durices_ étaient de couleur chair, avec des veines en surface. Elle fléchit et s'étira quand le bébé se déplaça à l'intérieur. Edward le recouvrit, scrutant son visage avec inquiétude. Quoi qu'il y ait vu ça dut le rassurer parce qu'il se pencha pour embrasser son front. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Et je t'aime," répondit Bella. Sa queue se balança avec indécision pendant un moment, puis il se glissa derrière le fauteuil et disparu dans son nid d'incubation.

* * *

 _ **A vous maintenant...!**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de James?**_

 _ **Et de sa discussion avec Edward?**_

 _ **Et des 'bébés'?**_


	9. Incubation

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 9 - INCUBATION**

Bella essayait de dormir mais ça se terminait toujours en regardant le plafond. Son corps était épuisé mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'habituer à l'absence d'Edward dans le nid, près d'elle, le bruit de son ronronnement et son rythme cardiaque sous son oreille lui manquaient. La sensation de sa queue enroulée autour de son bras ou de sa cheville car même dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la laisser aller. Sa chaleur et son odeur lui manquaient aussi.

C'était seulement la troisième nuit sans lui et elle était déjà une épave misérable. Comment allait-elle arriver à se passer de lui pendant un mois entier? Une terrible pensée lui vint : _combien de temps durait un mois Volturi?_ Elle savait qu'une de leurs années était équivalente à quatre ans sur Terre, donc un mois Volturi était-il plus long? _Oh seigneur…_

Elle tapa dans l'oreiller et sortit du nid. Elle se tortilla derrière le fauteuil et passa la tête par l'ouverture du nid d'incubation. "Edward?" dit-elle doucement. "Edward?"

Elle rampa à l'intérieur et entendit un grognement doux. "C'est moi Edward, c'est Bella." Elle fit son chemin à l'intérieur lentement. "J'arrive, d'accord?"

Elle le trouva couché sur le côté, les deux _durice_ posées contre son ventre, sa queue enroulée autour d'elles. Ses yeux la trouvèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un grondement involontaire. Il la regarda, ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient lentement, il était somnolent.

Elle s'installa derrière lui. "Puis-je rester ici avec toi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bella…" Elle pouvait entendre la détresse dans sa voix.

"Edward tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais de mal à nos bébés!"

"Je sais," dit-il même s'il posa une main protectrice dessus. Bella remarqua que ses griffes avaient été recouvertes de caoutchouc assez dur destiné à empêcher qu'il pique accidentellement les _durice_ mais assez souple pour pouvoir le déchirer s'il avait besoin d'utiliser ses griffes. L'anneau d'or sur sa main gauche scintillait dans la lumière faible.

"Dormons et nous en parlerons demain matin," suggéra-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il serra les _durice_ plus près de sa poitrine et Bella se blottit plus contre lui et il commença à ronronner. Bella soupira de contentement, réconfortée par sa chaleur, son odeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Son visage fut la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. Il était tourné vers elle, les _durice_ posées sur un oreiller entre son corps et le sien.

Elle tendit lentement le bras pour en toucher une.

Il grogna et sembla immédiatement décontenancé. "Je suis désolé Bella je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Tout va bien, dit Bella. Ses doigts caressaient le côté de l'une et elle était étonnée de voir combien c'était doux et chaud. "Edward puis-je dormir ici avec toi? Notre nid est si vide."

Avant qu'il puisse répondre Bella entendit une voix qui l'appelait. "C'est Alice," dit-elle. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et rampa. Alice avait l'air tout à fait choquée de voir Bella surgir de derrière le fauteuil.

"Seigneur, Bella tu es folle? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas dedans, putain?" haleta Alice, le visage blanc comme du lait.

"Dormir," répondit Bella. "Alice assieds-toi, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir." Elle aida Alice à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

"Mère de dieu, Bella, tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te tue pas!"

"Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal!" protesta-t-elle.

"Pas intentionnellement, Bella. Mais tu ne comprends pas combien leurs instincts sont puissants à ce moment-là et ils ne sont pas pleinement éveillés une fois qu'ils glissent en hibernation. Jasper m'a averti de ne jamais m'approcher de son nid. Ce que tu as fait est incroyablement dangereux. Edward ne t'a-t-il pas avertie?"

"Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal," répéta-t-elle obstinément.

"Tu n'as aucun instinct de conservation pas vrai?" Alice secoua la tête de stupéfaction et essaya une autre approche. "Bella s'il te plait reste en dehors de là. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça lui ferait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?"

"Je comprends," dit Bella. "Viens, allons prendre un bain."

Alice grimaça. "Tu ne vas pas me le promettre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne peux pas faire de promesses que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir," répondit-elle. "Mais je te promets de faire attention." Bella ramassa ses vêtements pour la journée et sa brosse à cheveux, notant avec une pointe de tristesse qu'Edward ne serait pas là pour brosser ses cheveux pour le reste du mois. Ce qui lui rappela…" Alice combien de temps dure un mois?"

"Trente jours," répondit Alice comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant.

Bella se retint de la frapper parce qu'elle aurait probablement tort de taper une femme enceinte. "Je connais la durée de _nos_ mois, idiote. Combien de temps dure un mois Volturi? Combien de jours Edward doit-il rester dans ce nid?"

"Les mois durent vingt jours et il y a soixante et treize mois dans un an. Quant à Edward il devra rester là approximativement entre vingt-huit et quarante jours. C'est variable selon les bébés. Les jumeaux sont souvent plus petits quand ils quittent le corps de leur mère de sorte que ça pourrait être la durée la plus longue.

Bella grogna intérieurement. Encore trente-sept autres nuits blanches l'attendaient.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le couloir ainsi que Tanya qui se leva avec cette incroyable élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Alice s'arrêta net. "Tanya saviez-vous que Bella a rampé dans le nid d'incubation la nuit dernière?"

"Je ne savais pas, je gardais la porte," déclara Tanya. Elle jeta un regard à Bella qui lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas dehors ce soir.

"Moucharde!" marmonna Bella.

Rose était déjà dans leur piscine quand Bella et Alice arrivèrent. Bella plongea dans l'eau et appuya sa tête contre le carrelage. "Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine," dit Rose. "Etre parent ne te réussit pas!"

"C'est dormir seule qui ne me convient pas," répondit Bella. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit un œil pour espionner Rose. "Et toi comment dors-tu?"

Rose rougit, ce que Bella n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour. "Je… hum… ouais…"

Alice ricana. "Trop de vitamine Em? Je peux le dire, je n'avais pas vu ça venir."

"Pourtant tu es voyante," dit Bella. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'allais avoir des jumeaux."

Alice secoua la tête. "Je ne savais pas."

"Tu savais que j'étais enceinte cependant? Ce premier matin où nous nous sommes retrouvées après ma… euh… lune de miel."

"Oui je sais." Alice fixa un point dans le lointain. "J'avais fait un rêve la nuit d'avant. Toi et moi étions dans une grande pièce pleine de brume grise et il y avait un bébé jouant sur une couverture par terre mais je ne pouvais pas le voir. C'est ce qui est étrange. Chaque fois que je voulais regarder le bébé tout ce que je voyais était cette brume grise. Je t'ai regardée et tu as dit : _"Mon bébé va gouverner la galaxie."_

"Et rien d'autre?" demanda Bella déçue.

Alice secoua la tête. "Dieu me fait seulement voir ce qu'il veut que je voie, Bella. J'imagine que c'est une base et je suis simplement reconnaissante pour ce que j'aie. Il faut que j'aie confiance en ce qu' _Il_ a prévu et _Il_ m'en montre assez pour que je sois là où je dois être."

"Je pense que tu es folle," annonça Rose. "Oui dieux et vision… vous n'êtes pas _sérieuses_ , toutes les deux, si?"

"Suffisamment pour savoir qu'Alice est capable de m'acheter des vêtements à ma taille avant que quelqu'un ait su que je convenais à Edward," dit Bella.

"De la chance je suppose," dit Rose mais paraissant moins sûre qu'avant.

"Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher," dit Alice.

"Une nouvelle vision, petite?"

"Non. Je commence à avoir mal."

Bella cria si fort que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Rose et elle aidèrent Alice à sortir de la piscine et s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent. Elles n'avaient parcouru qu'une courte distance lorsqu'Alice se figea, tremblant comme un arbre pendant une tempête. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin," dit-elle d'une petite voix et ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit. Bella passa ses bras autour d'Alice pour éviter qu'elle touche le sol mais elle vacilla sous son poids. Rose se précipita et prit Alice dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une poupée.

"Waouh, tu fais de la musculation ou quelque chose?" demanda Bella.

"Je vais en salle de gym trois fois par semaine," dit-elle en trottinant dans le couloir. Elles arrivèrent à une intersection et Rose ralentit. De quel côté?" demanda-t-elle à Bella.

Elle était complètement paniquée. "Je ne sais pas!"

"Hey, petite Alice!" Rose secoua légèrement Alice dans ses bras. "Réveille-toi. Magellan ici présente est hors service."

"Euh? …oua?" fit Alice.

"Alice où faut-il aller?" dit Bella. "Oh attends! Il y a Jasper!" Il venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Ses yeux trouvèrent Rose, il vit le petit corps dans ses bras, il grogna et sa queue battit l'air. Il parcourut le couloir rapidement.

Rose marmonna, "Malheur!" Elle regarda alentour rapidement pour trouver un endroit pour poser Alice en sécurité et s'écarta du passage à temps pour ne pas à avoir à faire face à environ 150 kg de Volturi enragé.

Bella se mit devant Rose et bien sûr, Tanya se mit devant Bella, son arme brandie en diagonale. Jasper s'arrêta devant elle, un grognement déchirant sortit de sa gorge alors que ses yeux cherchaient un moyen de l'approcher. Bella regarda par derrière Tanya. "Jasper! Jasper ça va. Alice s'est évanouie d'accord? Elle va bien! Bon, pas vraiment bien… le travail a commencé mais ce n'est pas la faute de Rose."

Bella comprit que sa position était à l'origine de tout cet affrontement et elle se poussa permettant à Jasper de passer. Il attrapa Alice dans les bras de Rose et décolla en courant vers leur terrier, les trois femmes à sa suite. Il frappa sur le bouton d'urgence et s'assit sur le sol tenant Alice sur ses genoux. Ses yeux allèrent sur son visage un instant puis il vit Bella. "Pourrais-tu aller chercher un linge humide et froid s'il te plait ?"

Bella alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette mouillée à la main. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain d'Alice et elle en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil et admirer les papillons qu'Alice avait peints sur les murs.

Le médecin devait avoir deviné la nature de l'urgence car il avait apporté sa chaise d'accouchement et était en train de la mettre en place quand Bella revint. Alice était réveillée, ses yeux découvrant ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. "Tiens," dit-elle à Jasper en lui tendant la serviette. Il frotta doucement le visage d'Alice en mettant ses cheveux en arrière. L'expression dans ses yeux aurait pu faire pleurer Bella. Edward lui manquait tellement.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'Alice soit installée sur la chaise. Bella et Jasper lui prirent chacun une main tandis que Rose s'installait par terre devant elle et se mit à lui raconter des histoires délicieusement dégoûtantes sur ses conquêtes à l'université. La bouche de Jasper restait ouverte, le tissu qu'il tenait se balançait au bout de sa main lâche. Alice était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne semblait même pas remarquer l'effet des contractions. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et la _durice_ glissa hors de son corps dans les mains en attente du médecin. Comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, Jasper la lui arracha des mains, hargneux, reculant, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

"Euh… tu veux… tu sais… nous pouvons le nettoyer un peu?" demanda Rosalie. Jasper ne l'entendit même pas. Il se retira dans le placard en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Bella était fatiguée au moment où elle quitta l'antre d'Alice mais il fallait encore qu'elle se rende au bureau. Il y avait un tas de travail qui l'attendait. Quand elle s'approcha de la porte, elle vit quelque chose écrit dans une des fentes des rendez-vous.

Elle demanda à Tanya de le lui lire. "Jenks, Impératrice, il doit attendre maintenant." Bella se tapa le front. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle lui avait demandé de s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas en retard.

Jenks se leva de son coussin devant le bureau de Bella quand elle entra. Il s'inclina. "Impératrice."

"Bonjour, Jenks, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre." Elle s'assit sur son coussin, du côté opposé du bureau. "Qu'avez-vous trouvé?"

Jenks était un jeune Volturi qui semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il était le secrétaire du Conseil, ses fonctions englobant des tâches telles que l'investigation, la recherche, la rédaction de rapports et le rôle d'assistant général. Bella avait discrètement mené l'enquête et avait découvert son nom et elle l'avait mis au travail.

"Très peu, Impératrice," dit-il en s'excusant. "Les naissances de drone sont rarement enregistrées, comme vous le savez."

"Jacob a dit que sa mère et son père étaient des Alphas et que sa mère s'était enfuie après sa naissance. Sûrement qu'il n'y a pas tant de compagnons Alpha qui disparaissent."

"La rébellion ..." commença Jenks, et soupira. "Je vous promets que je la cherche par tous les moyens possibles. Je ne renoncerai pas jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve."

"Merci," dit Bella. "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dites-le-moi."

Après son départ, Bella se plongea dans la paperasserie, en grande majorité la routine engourdissante de l'administration, la corvée quotidienne peu glamour qui représentait la plus grande partie des devoirs d'un souverain. Elle attaqua gravement la pile. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire ce soir. Ou pour les trente-sept prochaines soirées.

Elle leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit et vit Tanya, portant un plateau de nourriture qu'elle posa à côté de Bella. "Merci, "dit Bella, touchée." Veux-tu te joindre à moi?"

Tanya baissa la tête. "Merci, Impératrice, mais non, je n'ai pas faim."

Bella prit une bouchée de viande de l'assiette dans sa bouche. "Tu sais, je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vue manger ou boire. Ou dormir, d'ailleurs."

"Je vous assure que je fais toutes ces choses", déclara Tanya. "Je les fais seulement quand vous n'avez pas besoin de ma protection, comme quand vous êtes avec l'empereur."

"Tu as toujours fait un si bon travail pour me protéger," dit Bella. "Je te remercie."

Tanya se leva. "Nous avons tous nos objectifs. Vous protégez ceux que j'aime en dirigeant sagement la Fédération et je vais essayer de vous protéger. Terminez votre dîner avant qu'il refroidisse." Et avec cela, Tanya retourna dans le hall pour reprendre son poste devant la porte.

Bella continua à travailler jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se brouillent et qu'elle s'endorme dans son siège. Elle mit le dernier dossier de côté et se leva, s'étirant pour faire fonctionner ses muscles endoloris. Son espoir était qu'elle s'était fatiguée et qu'elle serait capable de s'endormir facilement mais une fois à la maison dans le nid, elle se retrouva à regarder le plafond.

Nom de Dieu.

Elle sortit du nid. Edward. Ça s'était bien passé hier soir. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle avança vers le fauteuil et hurla en voyant une figure perchée au sommet. Tanya tapota un doigt sur son bâton.

"Je ... euh ..." babilla Bella.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, Impératrice," lui dit Tanya.

"Il ne me fera pas de mal," insista Bella.

"Probablement pas," dit Tanya. "Mais s'il y a une chance qu'il puisse et c'est une chance que je ne peux pas risquer."

Bella se demanda si elle en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires ça se passerait et elle conclut : pas bien. Bon sang!

"Retournez dans votre nid, Impératrice," dit Tanya d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune discussion.

Râlant, Bella le fit. Grande garce bleue tyrannique!

* * *

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela. Elle était si épuisée, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était pleurer. Bella marchait derrière Rose, dans le couloir vers les quartiers d'Alice, dans l'intention de lui rendre visite un peu avant de se diriger vers les bains. Elles trouvèrent une Alice ayant l'air aussi misérable que Bella, assise à côté de sa porte de placard.

"Il ... il grogne contre moi," dit-elle, et éclata en larmes. "Je ne peux même pas aller chercher mes vêtements."

"Putain!" dit Rose en ouvrant la porte du placard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma chérie?"

"La t-rose," hoqueta Alice.

Rose prit la tunique qu'Alice voulait et Bella entendit Jasper lui grogner du nid qu'il avait creusé dans le mur à l'arrière du placard. "N'importe quoi, trou du cul!" beugla Rose. "Viens ici et redis ça."

Elle sortit du placard et claqua la porte derrière elle. "Voilà." Elle tendit la tunique à Alice.

"Edward grogne aussi," dit Bella à Alice. "Il a dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher."

"Je sais," la lèvre d'Alice tremblait. "Mais ça blesse mes sentiments."

"Viens avec nous aux bains," suggéra Rose. "Ça te fera du bien."

Alice acquiesça. "Je pense que je vais le faire."

En marchant dans le couloir, Alice dit : "Que pensez-vous du prénom 'Riley'?"

"Ce n'est pas le coyote de bande dessinée qui essayait de laisser tomber des enclumes sur la tête de Bip-Bip?" demanda Rose.

"Bella ricana." Non, c'est Wile E. Wile E. Coyote. "

"Et toi, Bella? As-tu des idées de prénoms pour tes garçons ?"

"Je pense qu'Edward voudrait en appeler un Carlisle." Elle voulait appeler l'autre Edward mais pensait qu'il ne le voudrait pas et qu'il voudrait sûrement le prénommer comme un de ses illustres prédécesseurs. Mon Dieu, qu'il lui manquait… Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Tout pour entendre sa voix.

Cette nuit-là, elle se disputa avec Tanya parce qu'elle lui avait refusé de ramper dans le nid d'Edward. Tanya ne broncha pas. Bella avait immédiatement eu des remords et s'excusa et alla à son immense nid vide. La nuit lui sembla comme un désert qu'elle devait traverser seule, sans rien pour étancher sa soif.

Le soir suivant, elle cria, hurla, pleura et essaya de passer de force mais Tanya tenait son bâton devant l'ouverture et peu importe combien Bella tirait, elle ne pouvait pas le bouger assez pour lui permettre de se faufiler.

Et puis elle pleura de nouveau, parce qu'elle se sentait horrible vu la façon dont elle traitait la femme qui ne voulait que la protéger, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que la garder en sécurité.

Chaque jour était aussi gris que le suivant. Bella se força à bouger, à se déplacer du nid, aux bains, à son bureau et revenir. Elle signa des papiers et manga mécaniquement ce que Tanya lui apportait. Elle vit les yeux d'Alice qui reflétaient sa propre souffrance mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de réconfort à offrir.

Bella essaya de se dire qu'elle était ridicule, que les femmes partout dans l'univers réussissaient à laisser partir leur mari en voyage, être soldats, marins, astronautes et parvenaient à survivre. Elle se disait faible, elle se reprenait et essayait de trouver une force qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Ou du moins feindre de façon convaincante pour que les autres ne la regardent pas avec de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Elle était Impératrice, pas une adolescente malade d'amour. Eh bien, elle était en fait une adolescente et elle était malade d'amour mais la question n'était pas là.

C'était le mois le plus long de sa vie mais elle devait survivre. Elle devait être productive et gouverner pendant qu'il était indisponible.

Elle devait montrer à la Fédération qu'elle était digne de sa position. Elle devait rendre Edward fier d'elle. Et chaque jour, elle se disait : "Je peux passer une journée de plus". Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

* * *

"Bella?"

Elle rêvait qu'Edward était à ses côtés, sa main berçant son visage.

"Bella?"

"Je t'aime," dit-elle. "Tu me manques."

"Bella, réveille-toi!"

 _Pas un rêve_. Bella se redressa brusquement, tapant presque son front dans son nez. "Edward? Oh, Edward!" Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et planta des baisers partout sur son visage. "Tu es sorti?"

"Les bébés", ses yeux étincelaient de joie. "Ils éclosent !"

"Oh! Appelle Alice, appelle Rose, Esmée!" Bella bondit, tombant du nid. "Où est Tanya?"

"Elle passe les coups de fils," dit Edward. Il l'attira vers la table à manger qu'il avait couverte d'oreillers. Les deux _durice_ étaient nichées au-dessus d'eux. "Tu vois ici?" Edward désigna un endroit. Bella regarda attentivement et vit une petite griffe de la taille de celle d'un chaton sortir d'un petit trou. Pendant qu'elle observait, la griffe se retira et puis apparut de nouveau, tirant sur le trou, l'élargissant un peu. Bella retint son souffle. Ils s'assirent à côté de la table, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Tanya fit vite entrer Esmée et. Esmée saisit immédiatement Bella dans une étreinte, bondissant un peu d'excitation. "Oh, ma chère," murmura-t-elle, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. "Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux!"

Carlisle aussi étreignit Bella, ce qui la surprit, et elle fut encore plus surprise qu'Edward l'autorise. Carlisle tenait un lecteur d'ADN qui serait utilisé sur les bébés immédiatement après leur sortie de la _durice_ pour s'assurer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était un drone.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour regarder. L'autre _durice_ bascula un peu et devant les yeux de tous, une scission apparut au sommet. Doux soupirs d'excitation. Esmée saisit la main de Bella et la serra.

"Bella, je suis là," dit Alice en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Bella. "C'est tellement injuste!" dit-elle, mais sans colère. "Tu as accouché en premier et maintenant tu verras ton bébé avant moi, aussi!" Elle s'assit sur un coussin de l'autre côté de la table.

"Tanya!" appela Bella. "Viens par ici!" Elle tapota un coussin. "Tu devais être ici à la table avec le reste de la famille." Pour la première fois depuis que Bella la connaissait, le visage de Tanya montra de l'émotion, de la surprise et du plaisir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle s'approcha et s'assit là où Bella l'avait indiqué. Bella et elle échangèrent un sourire et se retournèrent pour regarder les bébés.

Le trou avec la griffe s'agrandit un peu plus et un petit doigt essaya de sortir. Comme si l'effort était fatigant, il disparut à l'intérieur. Petits gémissements de déception.

Rosalie et Emmett se poussaient derrière Edward et Bella, se penchant sur leurs épaules. La porte continua à s'ouvrir mais les gens qui entraient restaient à une distance respectueuse de la table, assistant à ce moment capital mais n'envahissant l'espace familial.

Le _durice_ sur la gauche, celle avec le doigt, bascula violemment et un bras dodu sortit. Esmée cria de joie, en pressant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Edward enfouit son nez dans le cou de Bella et Bella posa ses mains sur des bras qui la serraient contre lui. Une petite épaule émergea. Presque simultanément, le _durice_ à droite s'ouvrit, un petit pied grassouillet poussa dans l'air.

Avec une dernière poussée, le bébé à gauche passa sa tête et ses épaules à travers l'ouverture qu'il avait créée et tout le monde autour de la table s'écria simultanément, avec une expression de joie. Les cheveux sur sa tête étaient de la couleur auburn d'Edward. Les yeux ambrés dorés avec leurs pupilles triangulaires clignèrent essayant de se concentrer. En voyant tant de visages étranges pour la première fois, le bébé agita ses petites mains griffues et fit un petit "Rawr!" C'était plus un piaillement qu'un rugissement.

Les yeux de Bella furent attirés vers la seconde _durice_ , qui s'était complètement ouverte maintenant et une autre petite tête sortait, celle-ci couverte des cheveux brun foncé de Bella. Les deux bébés se tenaient debout, un peu vacillants et regardaient autour d'eux avec une expression identique de perplexité vers ce monde nouveau et étrange.

Edward prit le bébé avec les cheveux roux, son premier-né, et le souleva, les morceaux de _durice_ glissant de ses jambes et de ses hanches. La pièce devint soudain silencieuse, comme si le son avait été coupé avec un couteau. Les visages s'affaissèrent... de choc, d'incrédulité... d'horreur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" cria Bella. De derrière, le bébé avait l'air absolument parfait, jusqu'à la petite queue qui fouettait l'air.

"Le pénis du bébé est manquant," lâcha Emmett.

"Pas manquant," dit Carlisle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella, son expression changeant lentement, passant à l'émerveillement. _"C'est une… FILLE!"_

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le bébé auburn toujours couché sur la table, qui sortait de la _durice_ , ses organes génitaux masculins évidents. Edward posa lentement la petite fille et l'assit sur les oreillers. Elle trouva son frère, s'affala vers lui et commença à mâcher joyeusement sa queue. Le garçon poussa un grondement indigné qui aurait amusé toute la pièce mais tout le monde regardait silencieusement, incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le visage d'Edward était blanc et immobile. Il regarda Bella, les yeux remplis de douleur. "Ça ne peut pas être le mien," dit-il.

* * *

 _ **Pourquoi Edward pense-t-il que ce bébé n'est pas le sien?**_

 _ **Quel idiot!**_


	10. Miracles

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

.

 **Chapitre 10 - MIRACLES**

.

La foule haleta à la déclaration d'Edward.

"Oh non tu **n'as pas fait ça!** " dit Rose d'un ton indigné. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. Emmett l'attrapa par la taille, la tirant pour qu'elle se rasseye et posa une main sur sa bouche. Il chuchota à son oreille et elle se calma un peu mais ses yeux lançaient des flèches à Edward.

Bella essaya de rester calme mais ses yeux piquaient et elle avait du mal à ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. _Sois une reine. Ne pleure pas. Ne fais pas de scandale. Les reines sont calmes, dignes. Elles n'étouffent pas leur mari avec un coussin peu importe combien elles sont tentées._ Les mots d'Edward sont blessants mais elle comprend son choc, sa confusion. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait engendré la seule fille Volturi depuis des siècles. Il a une impossibilité devant ses yeux.

"Carlisle avez-vous votre lecteur d'ADN?" lui demanda Bella d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Il regarda dans sa main et parut vaguement surpris de l'avoir déjà. "Oui, je l'ai."

"Je vous en prie, faites-le."

Carlisle prit la main de la fille et piqua son doigt. Elle fit un petit sifflement et le piqua avec ses petites griffes puis mit son doigt blessé dans sa bouche. La machine bipa. "C'est une Alpha Volturi," annonça-t-il. Un bruissement de halètements et de chuchotements s'éleva du fond de la salle.

"Est-ce que ça peut nous dire si Edward est le père?" continua Bella. Elle gardait le dos droit et le menton haut.

"Je… euh, oui. Ça peut. Edward?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il était figé par le choc. Carlisle lui prit la main et piqua son doigt. Après quelques secondes la machine bipa. "Edward elle est bien à toi," dit Carlisle doucement.

Edward cligna des yeux. "Comment est-ce _possible?_ "

Bella dit. "Carlisle? Je veux que vous déclariez que c'est un miracle."

Maintenant c'était au tour de Carlisle de cligner des yeux. "Bella?"

"Allez. Annoncez-le," dit Bella fermement. "Et je veux que vous leur disiez que c'est un miracle."

"Oui, oui… un miracle," dit-il distraitement, regardant toujours la petite fille. "Il faut que je leur dise."

Elle se leva. "S'il vous plait tout le monde… merci d'être avec nous mais nous voudrions un peu d'intimité à présent."

Tanya commença à pousser les gens vers la porte, même Alice et Rose. Alice protesta elle avait peur qu'Edward et Bella aient besoin d'un médiateur pour calmer les choses mais Tanya fut inflexible. Alors que Rose passait près de Bella, elle siffla. "Si tu ne lui bottes pas le cul, je le ferai." Elle poussa Alice devant elle et ensuite elle ferma la porte.

Edward avait retrouvé ses couleurs mais il semblait toujours choqué. Bella se rassit sur le coussin à côté de lui. "J'aurai souhaité que tu ne dises pas cela," lui dit-elle dans un doux reproche.

Edward tressaillit. "Déesse là-haut, Bella… Je suis désolé." Alors que ces paroles étaient dites il paraissait honteux. Sa queue se tortillait sous sa jambe.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se leva et alla vers le coffre où les affaires de bébé étaient rangées et elle choisit deux petites tuniques. L'une d'entre elles avait été faite par Esmée, son amour était évident parce qu'elle avait fait très attention aux détails. Il n'y avait pas de couches, l'entrainement à la propreté commençait immédiatement parce que les enfants avaient l'instinct de ne pas éliminer leurs déjections s'ils ne pouvaient pas les enterrer. Elle en passa une par-dessus la tête de son fils glissant délicatement les bras par les trous. Alors qu'elle habillait sa sœur il tira sur le tissu avec ses petites griffes comme s'il était mécontent de la tournure des événements.

Dès que Bella les coucha ils roulèrent pour se faire face. La fille avait le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche. Elle la mordit ce qui la fit couiner. Elle l'enleva de sa bouche et lui lança un regard furieux.

"Bella, s'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolé," réitéra-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais. Mais ton excuse ne fait pas disparaitre le fait que j'aie été blessée." Bella prit la petite fille et la serra dans ses bras, posant sa joue contre la tête du bébé.

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi," dit-il.

"Ça me parait évident."

"C'est… ça parait impossible. Ça reste impossible, même si je suis en train de la regarder. Est-ce vraiment un miracle Bella?"

Le bébé attrapa une mèche de cheveux dans son poing potelé et tira. "C'est une aussi bonne explication qu'autre chose…"

Edward se mit à genoux devant elle, la tête baissée. "Je t'en prie pardonne-moi pour mes mots cruels et irréfléchis. Je sais que tu ne me trahirais jamais."

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je te pardonne Edward mais ça va être difficile à oublier."

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle en se levant et la souleva. Il la transporta jusqu'au nid et la coucha gentiment sur les oreillers, Bella posa sa fille sur son ventre, caressant ses petits doigts, émerveillée par leur perfection. Edward attrapa le petit garçon sur son oreiller posé sur la table et s'arrêta à son coffre pour en sortir une petite boite. Il se coucha dans le nid près de Bella et prit la main du bébé, enfonçant chacune de ses griffes dans un trou sur la boite. Elles ressortirent entourée de caoutchouc souple. Il fit cela pour les deux bébés, recouvrant les griffes des orteils et des doigts afin qu'ils ne se blessent pas l'un l'autre.

Posés entre leurs deux parents, les bébés roulaient comme des chiots, luttant et faisant des rugissements grinçant adorables. Le cœur de Bella était plein d'amour à en craquer. _Ses enfants._ Elle était mère. L'anxiété tordit son ventre. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'éducation des bébés et en particulier de ces bébés Volturi. Et si elle ratait tout? Si ses enfants étaient endommagés à cause de son ignorance?

"Ils sont si beaux," dit Edward sa voix adoucie d'émerveillement. "Merci Bella. Merci de m'avoir donné de si beaux bébés."

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. "Edward, je…"

"Ça va," dit-il, "je comprends."

Le petit garçon commença à ramper et Edward le récupéra avec sa queue, levant le bébé et le reposant sur son coussin à côté de sa sœur. Le bébé attrapa la queue de son père dans ses mains et y mordit bruyamment comme si c'était un épi de maïs.

"Aïe!" Edward lui enleva sa queue. "On ne mord pas," dit-il. Le bébé cligna des yeux, d'énormes yeux ambre dans son très petit visage.

"Comment allons-nous les appeler?" demanda Bella.

"Mon fils je veux l'appeler Carlisle," répondit Edward. "C'est un problème?"

Bella caressa les doux cheveux du bébé. "C'est un beau nom," dit-elle. "Et ça correspond parfaitement à la place qu'il a dans ta vie et dans ton cœur."

"Et la fille?" il hocha la tête. "Je ne me souviens même pas de noms des femmes Volturi, sauf ma mère." Il chatouilla le ventre de sa fille qui lui donna un coup de ses petits pieds pour jouer. "Peut-être que la déesse nous a pardonné le péché qui a fait qu'elle nous prive de femmes?" Il s'arrêta un moment. "Je pense que j'aimerai l'appeler Nessie," dit-il.

Le traducteur sembla accepter ce nom tel qu'il avait été dit, n'offrant pas une traduction ou un équivalent en anglais. "Pourquoi Nessie?" Elle hésita à lui parler du monstre du Loch Ness et elle se ravisa.

"Ça signifie _aube naissante ou le renouveau,_ " dit-il. "Et c'est ce qu'elle est, le premier espoir à l'horizon. Un nouveau jour pour mon peuple et la Fédération. Elle est ma première née Bella. Elle sera Impératrice quand nous ne serons plus là."

"Oh je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les garçons…"

Il secoua la tête. "Ça toujours été le premier-né, fille ou garçon. Nous n'avons pas eu de fille depuis si longtemps…" Il caressa tendrement du dos de ses doigts les cheveux cuivrés de sa fille. "Cette très petite tête portera un jour une couronne."

"Il faut que nous les montrions au peuple," dit Bella. "Ils mourront de voir la première petite fille Volturi depuis des siècles."

" _Mourront_?" s'alarma Edward.

"C'est une expression, Edward. Ça signifie qu'ils seront très impatients."

"Ah," déclara-t-il en hochant la tête comme si c'était logique. Carlisle essaya de ramper à nouveau et Edward l'attrapa par la cheville. Il essaya de retirer sa jambe deux ou trois fois tenant le coup pour essayer de voir ce qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Comme il n'y arrivait pas il s'assit pour réfléchir à ce problème. Il caressa la queue avec ses doigts et comme cela n'eut aucun résultat il essaya de se pencher et de mordre mais il n'était pas tout à fait assez souple et il roula sur le côté. Nessie y vit une occasion et bondit sur son frère avec un grognement aigu.

"Elle sera une Impératrice féroce," dit-il de la fierté dans la voix. "Demain Bella. Nous les montrerons mais pour l'instant je veux garder ma famille pour moi. "

* * *

Edward descendit aux cuisines pour faire à manger à ses bébés. (Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour le faire.) Alice devait traîner dans le couloir, attendant une occasion parce qu'elle arriva quelques instants après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui.

"Tu as vu les dernières vidéos?" dit Alice en allumant l'écran. Elle en choisit une et Bella haleta. Ça ressemblait aux images qu'elle avait vues quand la seconde guerre mondiale avait pris fin. Des milliers de personnes étaient dans les rues, à boire du vin et à s'embrasser, à crier et à danser. Ensuite elle vit une porte où d'importantes quantités de fleurs étaient entassées mais aussi des fruits, des bouteilles de vin et des cadeaux pour les bébés. Ça ressemblait aux portes de Buckingham après la mort de la princesse Diana.

"Cet immeuble c'est l'ancien palais," dit Alice. "Il laissent leurs cadeaux là-bas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir ici."

Ça fit loucher Bella. "Qu'est-ce qui est attaché à la porte?" Ça ressemblait à des morceaux de papier attachés aux barreaux par des rubans.

"Des prières," dit Alice.

Le front de Bella se plissa. C'était étrange. La vidéo changea de nouveau, cette fois montrant l'intérieur d'un Temple. Bella vit Carlisle debout au milieu de la pièce, monté sur une table ainsi il pouvait voir tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, la personne qui filmait se tenait trop loin dans la pièce trop pleine mais elle entendait des râles, des cris, des acclamations et vit des gens tomber à genoux comme une vague de dominos.

"En tant que prêtre ses mots ont beaucoup d'impact," dit inutilement Alice.

"Alice!" appela Tanya de la porte.

Alice s'approcha. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Un messager : Jasper l'a envoyé pour te prévenir. La _durice_ est en train de s'ouvrir."

Alice couina et décolla au pas de course. Bella commença à la suivre et se souvint alors qu'elle avait deux bébés dans son nid, tous les deux endormis, leurs queues entrelacées.

"Allez-y," dit Tanya. "Je surveille les petits."

Bella lui fit une étreinte rapide et courut après Alice. Jasper était assis à la table, les yeux brillants de joie. Il embrassa sa compagne et passa ses bras autour d'elle. "C'est une éclosion rapide," dit Jasper et Bella pouvait voir qu'il avait raison. La _durice_ était divisé en deux en son centre et un bras s'agitait dehors.

Rose passa rapidement la porte en haletant. "Est-ce que j'arrive à temps?" Elle était suivie par deux prêtres en robe bleu clair dont un qui tenait le lecteur ADN. Il parlait rapidement et à voix basse sur la façon de s'en servir et Bella pensa que le plus jeune devait être un stagiaire.

"Juste à temps," dit Bella. L'épaule du bébé apparut, suivie par sa tête couverte de cheveux noirs et courts. Rose soupira passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Bella. Elles sourirent toutes les deux, heureuses pour Alice, ravies de voir le nouveau bébé.

Jasper sortit le bébé de la _durice_ et fit un étrange cri étranglé. Il en laissa presque tomber le bébé. Alice s'élança comme une flèche et le couvrit de ses mains pour le soutenir.

"Putain de sainte merde," dit Rose doucement. "Une autre fille!"

Le plus jeune prêtre fit un bruit étrange, presque un gémissement en verrouillant la porte.

Jasper regarda le bébé fixement pendant un moment et ensuite le passa à sa compagne. Il se dirigea vers Bella et tomba à genoux en baissant la tête. "Merci," dit-il. "Merci!" Son front toucha l'ourlet de la tunique de Bella.

"Jasper, qu'est-ce…" Elle se recula. "Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Que se passe-t-il?"

"Vous êtes l'incarnation de la déesse," dit-il, ses yeux d'ambre brillant de quelque chose qui s'approchait de l'adoration. Le prêtre qui avaient les yeux écarquillés sous le choc tomba à genou devant elle et toucha l'ourlet de sa tunique avec son front comme Jasper venait juste de le faire. Et elle fut horrifiée qu'ils se mettent à la prier.

Bella recula, sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le couloir. Rose la suivit de près. "Où est Tanya?" demanda-t-elle, les mots sortant avec difficulté dans l'urgence.

"A la maison avec les petits!"

"Et merde,"' dit Rose. "On dirait que plein de monde est arrivé." Elle fit un signe du menton du côté gauche du couloir. Bella se tourna pour voir et un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il y avait une foule qui approchait, des visages stupéfaits. Tant de gens, épaule contre épaule, couvrant la largeur du couloir, tellement qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin.

"Je les retiens si tu pars en courant," dit Rose le visage grave.

"Non je ne peux pas courir," dit Bella. C'était son peuple après tout. Et une reine ne s'enfuit pas. Elles restèrent où elles étaient, dignes. Et Bella prit une longue inspiration frémissante.

Le couloir grouillait. Les personnes encerclaient Bella et Rose, s'agenouillant en un grand cercle autour d'elle. Les mains tendues pour toucher l'ourlet de Bella. Elle entendit des prières murmurées, des sanglots, "Bénis-moi petite déesse," la suppliait une femme devant, ses mains tirant sur la tunique de Bella. Plusieurs mains l'attrapèrent, commençant à lutter pour avoir de la place en se bousculant.

"Ça risque de devenir mauvais assez vite," siffla Rose dans son oreille. "Bénis-les et partons vite d'ici."

"Je ne sais pas comment on fait ça," répondit Bella en murmurant.

"Seigneur, fais juste quelque chose," la somma Rose.

"Je demande que la bénédiction de la déesse soit sur vous," dit Bella en tendant sa main au-dessus des têtes du groupe.

"Et voilà c'est fini. Elle vous a tous bénis." Elle se baissa et passa son avant-bras sous les genoux de Bella et un autre autour de ses épaules. Elle la souleva aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait pour Alice et avança. La foule se sépara pour les laisser passer, les gens courant sur leurs genoux. Les mains touchaient les pieds de Bella, tiraient le bas de sa tunique qui flottait devant les jambes de Rose. Rose accéléra et Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant le groupe, qui la fixait. Personne ne les suivit. Ils restaient sur leurs genoux, les mains tendues.

"Bon c'était putain d'étrange," dit Rose. Elle reposa Bella. "Allons chez toi."

Bella la suivit dans le couloir. Des gens s'agenouillèrent quand elles passaient, les visages respectueux et impressionnés. "Je n'aime pas ça," murmura Bella à Rose. Elle voulait qu'Edward soit là. Son estomac était serré et son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. _Respire, reste calme._

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elles atteignent le terrier d'Edward et de Bella. Rose claqua la porte derrière elles et la ferma avec la barre, les enfermant.

Edward était assis dans le nid, une assiette à la main remplie de petits morceaux de viande. Pendant qu'elle le regardait, il prit un morceau entre ses pointes de griffe et le déposa dans la bouche ouverte de Nessie. Les deux bébés tendaient leur cou vers lui, leur bouche béante comme des oisillons, leurs petites mains battant d'excitation. "Non, tu en as déjà un", dit Edward a Nessie. "Le prochain est pour ton frère." Nessie ferma sa bouche et mâcha, un soupçon de moue sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Bella, sa queue se balançant joyeusement. "Tu as vu le bébé d'Alice?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," dit Bella, gorge serrée.

"C'est une fille," dit Rose brusquement. "Et maintenant les indigènes adorent Bella."

Edward recula, l'assiette tombant de sa main, les morceaux de viande se dispersant sur les oreillers. Nessie et Carlisle roucoulaient et essayaient de ramasser la nourriture mais leur motricité n'était pas tout à fait au point.

Edward ne semblait pas savoir quelle nouvelle était la plus choquante. " Une autre fille? Ils t'adorent?" répéta-t-il.

"L'un d'eux m'a appelé la petite déesse," dit Bella.

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les faisant se lever encore plus sauvagement que d'habitude. "Nous devons parler à Carlisle."

"Je le ferais venir ici, si j'étais toi, comme ça tu n'auras pas à affronter cette foule," suggéra Rose.

"Crois-tu que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ait dit?" demanda Edward à Bella.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit important," répondit Bella. "Jasper m'a appelé la Déesse incarnée et tout ce qu'il a entendu de Carlisle a été ce qu'il a dit avant que je lui dise d'aller annoncer la naissance de Nessie.

Edward ferma les yeux.

"J'ai mon quota de révélations choquantes pour la journée", dit-elle. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle voulait juste se recroqueviller avec Edward et ses bébés et prétendre que le monde n'existait pas.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi et ramener Emmett," dit Rose. "Nous avons besoin de muscles. Tanya ne sera pas en mesure de les repousser tous, sauf si elle commence à faire éclater des crânes et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez cela. "

"Oui, bonne idée, merci," dit Edward, paraissant sonné.

"Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment." Rose leur fit un bref sourire puis sortit, se frayant un chemin parmi le groupe qui s'était assemblé devant la porte.

Quand Emmett et elle revinrent, Bella et Edward regardaient des vidéos sur l'écran, chacun avec un bébé endormi sur ses genoux. Les jumeaux avaient leurs queues entrelacées de nouveau, drapées entre leurs parents. Rose et Emmett s'assirent derrière eux, leurs mains jointes.

La vidéo montrait les réactions à travers la galaxie. Des célébrations spontanées éclataient partout, les pays et les planètes envoyaient leurs félicitations, puis …

Edward haleta, son visage pâlit. "C'est James," dit-il.

Bella était stupéfaite de voir combien James avait l'air commun. Après avoir entendu tant de choses sur lui, et la façon dont il avait blessé Edward et pris la rébellion, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit ... différent. Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts et un visage agréable. De stature moyenne, construction moyenne, le genre d'homme que le témoin d'un crime aurait du mal à décrire parce qu'aucun trait ne ressortait. Il était ... ordinaire.

Il parla devant la caméra, sa lèvre légèrement chiffonnée comme si le sujet du bébé d'Edward était désagréable. "Est-ce que je pense que c'est un miracle? Eh bien, j'ai entendu ce qu'il se dit mais je n'ai aucune preuve que cette soi-disant fille existe même. Carlisle est proche de l'Empereur, il répètera tout ce que l'Empereur lui dira de dire."

"Mais il a fait un test d'ADN devant témoins!" dit quelqu'un hors du champ de la caméra.

"A oui? Est-ce que quelqu'un a _effectivement_ vu les résultats ou tout simplement entendu Carlisle les donner? Pour autant que nous le sachions, il s'agit d'un canular élaboré pour augmenter le soutien à un règne mourant. Leur désespoir fait peine à voir."

"Mais il y a des gens qui ont vu le bébé, des gens qui n'ont aucune raison de mentir."

James haussa les épaules. "Ils ont vu un bébé. La pauvre enfant aurait pu subir une chirurgie, ou peut-être que l'humaine était enceinte avant son arrivée. Il y a une centaine d'explications qui n'impliquent pas de 'miracle'." Il ricana au dernier mot.

"Demandez-vous pourquoi la déesse soutient un régime oppressif. C'est clairement le côté de la liberté qu'Elle soutient, autrement nous ne serions pas où nous sommes maintenant, prêts à changer les règles de cette planète."

L'entretien se termina, l'image passant aux célébrations dans le parc en face du palais. Edward éteignit la tablette. "Nous devons montrer Nessie au peuple."

"Mais comment, comment pourrions-nous le faire et la garder en sécurité? Ces foules ... vous n'avez pas vu la façon dont ils ont saisi Bella. "

"On pourrait la mettre derrière une vitre," suggéra Emmett. "Construire une grande pièce avec un mur de verre où les gens pourraient venir et la voir. L'allonger toute nue pour que tout le monde puisse voir que c'est une fille."

Bella frissonna, pensant aux quintuplées Dionne*. "Je ne veux pas mettre ma fille dans un zoo."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un zoo?" demanda Edward.

"C'est un endroit sur Terre gardent où les animaux sauvages sont gardés derrière des murs de verre pour que les gens puissent venir les voir. Je ne veux pas faire cela à Nessie, surtout pas nue. C'est horrible, bizarre et répugnant!" Elle ajouta les derniers mots quand elle vit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Emmett. "Qu'y-a-t-il de bizarre ou de répugnant à regarder un bébé nu?"

Bella se frotta le front. "Avez-vous des pédophiles dans votre culture?"

Apparemment non. Tous deux semblaient confus. Bella leur fit une brève explication. Tous deux réagirent avec horreur et indignation. Emmett commença à fomenter des plans pour aller sauver les bébés de la Terre. "Ils ne les ont pas à la maison comme nous," dit Emmett dit. "Ils vont tous à _l'eau pital_ c'est ce que Rose m'a dit. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'atterrir avec un Sauteur à l'extérieur, prendre les bébés là-dedans, les empiler dans le Sauteur et partir."

"Emmett," dit Bella aussi doucement que possible, "pouvons-nous revenir à la chose qui nous concerne ?"

"Ah oui." Emmett se frotta le menton. "Que diriez-vous d'une grande réunion du Conseil? Tous les membres du Conseil, Présidents et dirigeants nationaux, s'ils veulent venir. Ils pourront voir Nessie et rapporter à leur peuple qu'elle est réelle."

"C'est une excellente idée," dit Edward et Emmett baissa la tête, timidement.

Edward utilisa sa queue pour saisir sa tablette électronique sur une table voisine. Il prit quelques notes. "Nous devrions faire un test ADN devant eux. Nous allons tester Bella et un drone pour que les gens sachent que l'appareil fonctionne correctement et nous devons choisir quelqu'un au hasard pour lire le test."

Bien, ils avaient un plan. "Je suis fatiguée," dit Bella, s'étirant autant qu'elle pouvait sans réveiller Nessie. "Faisons un lit pour Emmett et Rose pour que nous puissions tous nous reposer." Elle attendait avec impatience ce qui promettait d'être sa première nuit d'un bon sommeil depuis un mois.

Edward et Emmett cherchèrent des oreillers supplémentaires dans le placard et les arrangèrent soigneusement, avec ce genre de précision vue le plus souvent en neurochirurgie. Emmett se traîna en cercles autour de lui avant de le poser et de le déclarer adéquat.

Rose, amusée, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Bella suivit, attendant dehors. "Comment te sens-tu, de toute façon?" demanda Rose, ses mots déformés par la brosse dans sa bouche.

"Je vais bien," dit Bella. Elle était un peu surprise par ce fait. La vieille Bella, la Bella de la Terre, aurait craqué sous tant de stress depuis longtemps et serait allée se cacher dans sa chambre à coucher, en dormant le plus possible pour éviter la vie.

"Je ne pense pas que d'aller aux bains demain soit une bonne idée," dit Rose. "Nous devrions probablement rester discrets pendant un certain temps."

" Non," dit Bella. "Je ne vais pas me terrer ici comme si nous avions quelque chose à cacher. Nous gardons nos habitudes."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit Rose, en crachant. "Mais je ferai ce que tu décides."

"Merci, Rose," dit Bella doucement. "Tu es une vraie amie."

Rose haussa les épaules mais Bella put voir un peu de rouge sur ses pommettes. "De la merde intéressante arrive quand tu es là."

"Les Chinois ont un juron : "Puissiez-vous vivre dans des temps intéressants."

Rose rencontra ses yeux, son visage calme et sérieux. "Bella, je commence à croire notre petit lutin, et peut-être même croire un peu en leur déesse. Quelque chose se passe, Bella. Quelque chose de grand."

Bella regarda son compagnon, qui posait doucement son fils sur un oreiller dans leur nid. "Je sais."

* * *

Bella était assise dans son fauteuil, qui était sur l'estrade dans la grotte massive où elle et Edward avaient eu leur cérémonie d'union. Nessie était couchée sur ses genoux, s'amusant avec les cheveux de Bella. Bella avait perdu la discussion sur la nudité, Edward avait insisté qu'il était nécessaire de prouver le premier élément de leur revendication : qu'elle était une fille. Le fauteuil avait été une idée d'Emmett, pour mettre Bella plus à l'aise pendant l'exposition, comme Bella l'appelait. Emmett avait ramassé cette chose massive et l'avait perchée sur son épaule, le transportant vers le bas à la caverne sans effort comme si c'était une chaise en plastique de jardin.

Edward et lui se tenaient de chaque côté d'elle, Rosalie derrière le fauteuil où Carlisle était assis et Tanya s'agenouilla devant. Son bâton était dressé et prêt à ses côtés et Tanya était aussi tendue qu'une putain dans une église. Bella n'était pas exactement détendue non plus. Elle voulait prendre son bébé et courir comme pour s'échapper de l'enfer.

Ce matin avait fourni de nombreuses révélations sur les bébés Volturi. Quand le petit Carlisle avait commencé à gratter les coussins avec ses griffes d'orteil, Edward encore somnolent le prit ainsi qu'une Nessie qui ronflait encore, et se dirigea vers la porte, en bâillant.

Bella leva la tête, le regardant fixement. "Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Carlisle doit sortir," dit Edward. "Je prends Nessie, elle aussi, devrait y aller..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas? Il fait froid et ils ne portent que ces tuniques."

"Nous avons une zone chauffée pour les bébés," dit-il. "Bella, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent attendre beaucoup plus longtemps si le fait qu'il se tortille est une indication."

"Oh! OH!" Bella réalisa enfin pourquoi ils allaient dehors. Et puis, elle remercia tous les dieux d'avoir des jumeaux qui n'avaient pas besoin de couches.

Quand Edward revint, il baigna les deux bébés en les frottant avec de la poussière fine. Bella trempa un doigt dans le pot et découvrit que c'était comme une poudre de talc fine et soyeuse. Emmett se tenait debout, filmant ce qui était apparemment un moment super dans la vie d'un nourrisson, Le premier Bain du Bébé. Rose et lui avaient offert des cadeaux : à Edward, une 'baignoire' en bois magnifiquement sculptée et pour Bella, une brosse douce avec une poignée faite d'un type de métal noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La brosse a été utilisée après que le bébé ait été poli avec la poussière pour enlever toute trace de celle-ci de leur peau. Edward lui montra comment le faire.

"Où as tu appris à prendre soin des bébés?" demanda Bella.

"A l'école," dit Edward. "Des bénévoles nous apportaient des bébés afin que nous puissions nous exercer à prendre soin d'eux."

Ils les nourrirent ensuite, de petites bouchées de viande qu'Edward avait choisies et cuisinées lui-même dans la cuisine tandis que Bella habillait les bébés dans les tuniques les plus fines, choisies dans les cadeaux qu'on leur avait donnés. Nessie était habillée avec une tunique en velours rouge, son cou orné de bijoux. Carlisle en portait une jaune (ce qu'Edward disait être la couleur de l'homme), une tunique fabriquée avec un tissu métallique brillant qu'Edward disait était extrêmement coûteux. Il semblait être raide et rêche mais il était comme de la soie contre les mains de Bella alors qu'elle essayait de passer les petits bras à travers les trous.

Ils prirent un bébé et s'assirent avec l'assiette entre eux. Bella n'avait jamais réussi à faire pousser ses ongles, alors c'était ses doigts doux qui délivrait la nourriture entre ces dents pointues. Carlisle la mordit et quand elle dit "Aie!" il eut l'air abasourdi, sa petite queue tomba. C'était étonnant de constater à quel point les bébés pouvaient communiquer ce qu'ils ressentaient et combien ils semblaient déjà comprendre leur nouveau monde. Bella l'apaisa en caressant sa joue et ensuite employa la méthode de lancer un morceau dans sa bouche d'une courte distance.

Ensuite, Edward prit les bébés pour une petite sieste et Bella alla aux bains avec Rose. Les bains étaient extrêmement bondés ce matin mais leur piscine habituelle attendait, toujours vacante pour elles. "J'aimerai qu'Alice soit là," dit Bella. Alice était encore terrée avec Jasper et leur nouveau bébé. Bella les enviait. Tanya se tenait près de leur piscine tout le temps, elles se lavèrent au lieu de tremper dans leur endroit habituel le long du mur. Plusieurs femmes voulaient s'approcher mais elles reculèrent quand Tanya s'avança, son bâton à la main. Elles ne trainèrent pas, se lavèrent rapidement aujourd'hui et échappèrent aux regards et aux chuchotements dès que possible.

Maintenant, ils étaient comme un tableau figé, alors que le Conseil et les politiciens arrivaient, en regardant le bébé comme si elle était une sorte de bizarrerie médicale à exhiber. Nessie roula sur son ventre, sa queue battant l'air, regardant avec une égale curiosité les gens qui passaient.

"Tournez-la," ordonna un des présidents.

"Attention à votre putain de ton," brailla Rose. " Vous parlez à l'Impératrice."

"S'il vous plaît, Impératrice," dit l'homme un peu trop poliment, "voulez-vous retourner votre fille?"

Serrant les dents, Bella obéit. Il scruta Nessie pendant un moment puis partit sans plus de commentaire.

"Connard," murmura Rose.

Quand le dernier politicien fut passé, Edward s'avança. "Quelqu'un veut-il le faire?" Il montra le lecteur ADN.

"Je vais le faire." C'était l'homme qui avait demandé si grossièrement que Nessie soit retournée. Il piqua doucement le doigt de Bella et puis lut l'écran. "Humain," dit-il. Le drone d'Emmett, Seth, fut testé ensuite. "Volturi, drone."

Il s'approcha de Nessie et Bella sentit l'envie de gronder. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le repose-bras. Nessie fit une espèce de petit roucoulement quand il s'approcha.

Il attrapa un de ses bras qui s'agitaient et lui piqua le doigt.

Nessie le mordit.

Bella essaya de ne pas rire, vraiment, mais c'était trop. Cet adorable petit roucoulement et puis : GNAC! Elle transforma son rire en une crise de toux, ce qui ne convainquit probablement personne.

Il jura et secoua la main, fixant l'écran de l'appareil. "Alpha Volturi," dit-il lentement. L'appareil passa de main en main parmi les dirigeants.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous doute maintenant qu'elle est ma fille?" demanda Edward. "Qu'elle est la première femme Volturi née d'aussi loin qu'on se souvienne?"

Silence.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous conteste son droit au Trône des Neuf?"

Silence.

"Alors, c'est vrai," dit simplement Edward. Il baissa les yeux vers Bella, l'amour brillant dans ses yeux. "Allons à la maison."

…

 _* Les sœurs Dionne ou les quintuplées Dionne, nées le 28 mai 1934, (les survivantes préfèrent qu'on les appelle les sœurs Dionne) sont les premiers quintuplés connus à avoir survécu au-delà de la petite enfance. Leur père, Oliva Dionne, fut contacté par des forains deux jours après la naissance des quintuplées, pour lui demander d'exposer ses enfants dans des tournées dès que leur santé le leur permettrait. À contrecœur, après s'être mis d'accord avec sa femme Elzire, il signa un contrat. Il s'engagea avec la Chicago Century of Progress Exposition, une foire internationale, pour utiliser l'argent pour nourrir et vêtir sa famille brusquement agrandie. Les bébés devaient vivre dans un aménagement spécialement créé pour eux sur les foires. A cette époque, il était courant d'exposer dans des foires des prématurés dans leurs couveuses. Il se rétracta cependant le lendemain et annula ce contrat._

* * *

 _ **Pensez-vous que les problèmes sont finis pour notre petite famille?**_

 _ **Que va faire James?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori**_

 _ **ou tout simplement de passer par ici**_


	11. Adaptation

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 11** **-** **ADAPTATION**

"Bella!" claqua Edward en jetant une pile de paperasse devant elle. "Putain mais qu'as-tu fait?"

Elle grimaça. Les papiers s'éparpillèrent et elle commença à essayer de les rassembler. "Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée Edward."

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" cria-t-il. "Tu as tout gâché! Tu as détruit la Fédération, garce stupide!"

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas," balbutia Bella.

 _"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée,"_ se moqua-t-il, la voix haut perchée. "Tu es stupide tu ne seras jamais une bonne impératrice. Jamais!"

"S'il te plait Edward!" dit-elle. "Je suis désolée, je vais essayer encore."

"Trop tard," lâcha-t-il et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bella se redressa tout à coup dans le nid avec un cri étranglé. Ça réveilla Edward et il fut sur ses pieds en un éclair, en position de combat, ses yeux cherchant où était la source de la détresse de sa compagne.

"Je suis désolée," lui dit-elle en retrouvant sa voix. "J'ai fait un mauvais rêve." _Dieu merci c'était juste un rêve._

Edward se détendit et revint dans le nid. Il passa ses bras autour de Bella et renifla son cou. "Tu sens la peur," dit-il doucement. "Raconte-moi pour ne pas que ça te hante."

Bella secoua la tête. "Peut-être demain matin." Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à révéler l'une de ses peurs les plus profondes qui trainaient dans un coin secret de son cœur. C'était le genre de chose que Mike lui avait dite, ce genre de choses qu'elle pensait mériter. Elle se sentait presque coupable de les entendre sortir de la bouche d'Edward. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre et il serait blessé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il serait capable de la traiter de cette façon. Avoir un homme sensible était difficile, comprit-elle.

Elle regarda les bébés ils étaient couchés près d'eux et dormaient à poings fermés. Nessie avait le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche et elle la suçait joyeusement. Petit Carlisle était étendu, bras et jambes écartés et s'agitait en rêvant. Le bout de sa queue se leva légèrement sur l'oreiller à coté de lui et elle sourit. Elle leva les yeux et vit Rose et Emmett toujours endormis, le grand corps d'Emmett enroulé autour de celui de Rose, sa jambe sur sa cuisse.

"Nous ne devrions pas lui laisser sucer la queue," dit Edward en l'enlevant doucement de la bouche de Nessie. "D'après Esmée je faisais la même chose quand j'étais bébé et une nuit je l'ai mordue. Esmée m'a dit que ça lui avait donné une taque cardiaque."

"Une attaque cardiaque," corrigea Bella. "Pauvre Esmée."

"Comment pauvre Esmée? Pauvre Edward, oui!" plaisanta-t-il.

"Elle repousse," dit Bella en feignant l'indifférence.

Edward la chatouilla avec sa queue. Il avait découvert que caresser certaines parties de son corps la faisait rire de façon incontrôlable et il aimait beaucoup ce son.

"Arrête, arrête," supplia Bella, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se figèrent un long moment son corps tout près du sien. Elle vit son changement d'expression dans ses yeux. Il baissa sa tête, embrassa son cou et grignotant, ses doigts glissant sous sa tunique de nuit.

"Edward, nous ne pouvons pas," murmura Bella. "Emmett et Rose sont juste là."

"Ils le font aussi," lui assura Edward. "Emmett m'a dit qu'il l'aime vraiment et Rosalie…?"

Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres. "Je ne veux pas vraiment avoir cette image en tête, d'accord? En plus les bébés sont juste là!"

"Ils dorment." Il lui pinça le lobe de l'oreille et elle frissonna.

Elle ferma les yeux. "Dans ma culture les gens ne sont pas censés le faire avec leurs enfants dans la chambre."

"Vraiment?" Il reprit son baiser, ajoutant de petit coups de langues ici et là. Sa langue râpeuse lui donnait la chair de poule. "Comment font-ils plus de bébé alors?"

"Les enfants ont leur propre chambre," réussit-elle à haleter.

"Cela semble très solitaire,"' commença Edward. Il commença à faire remonter sa tunique et Bella posa une main sur la sienne. "Non Edward!"

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. "Je vois que je vais devoir travailler à la construction d'une autre pièce."

C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait. "Je suis désolée." Elle se sentit très mal. Une fléchette de peur transperça son cœur. Mike avait toujours été tellement en colère quand elle ne voulait pas.

Edward se blottit contre elle. "Merci déesse que vos gens ne soient pas opposés à câliner. Dès demain je construirai un nid pour les bébés."

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin il arrivait avec les deux bébés dans les bras. Il les posa dans le nid avec Bella. "Edward ils sont gelés," déclara Bella alarmée. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était petit Carlisle dont le bout de la queue vibrait.

"Je sais, ils nettoyaient notre endroit habituel et nous avons dû aller ailleurs."

"Il nous faudra de petits manteaux alors. Ça ne peut pas être bon pour eux d'avoir aussi froid."

"Les Volturi sont durs," répondit Edward. "Ils…"

Rose s'assit avec un grognement. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bavards le matin." Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

Emmett s'assit et s'étira. "Qu'y a-t-il au petit-déjeuner? Je meurs de faim."

"Tu meurs toujours de faim!" marmonna Rose.

Emmett mit sa tête dans son cou. "Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie d'être avec toi…" dit-il. Rose grogna mais elle cacha un petit sourire.

"Je vais y aller et faire à manger," annonça Edward. Il ouvrit la porte et Bella vit des douzaines de visages dans le couloir, regardant à l'intérieur. Bella grinça et se cacha sous les couvertures.

"Tu as pris les bébés avec cette foule?" demanda Rose.

Edward cligna des yeux et ouvrit la porte en grand. "Quel choix avais-je? Tanya les a retenus."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions faire une sorte de bac à litière pour les enfants?" suggéra Rose.

Edward fronça le nez à l'explication de ce terme inconnu. "C'est dégoûtant."

"Peut-être. Mais ce serait _plus sûr_."

"Je vais y réfléchir," déclara Edward la voix hésitante, puis il partit pour les cuisines.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici," dit Rose à Bella. "Cette foule t'as coincée. Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie et aucune façon de sécuriser le couloir avec seulement Tanya. Et puis il semblerait que les toilettes des bébés soient dehors et qu'il n'y a personne pour les surveiller sauf Edward. C'est un dur à cuire d'après ce que j'ai entendu mais il est tout _seul_."

Il y eut un coup contre la porte et ce fut Alice qui apparut. Elle serrait son bébé dans ses bras et elle semblait terrifiée. "C'était comme une course d'obstacles," dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte. "Tout le monde a essayé de toucher mon bébé comme si être une fille c'était contagieux. Si Tanya n'était pas arrivée pour m'escorter jusqu'à la porte je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé!"

"Où est Jasper?"

"Au temple." dit Alice. "Il est allé prier, prier pour _toi_ Bella. Il voulait venir. Nous nous sommes disputés à cause de ça d'ailleurs." Elle se mordit la lèvre et les larmes glissèrent le long de ces cils. "Je suis désolée Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais c'est vraiment difficile de voir mon mari adorer une autre femme."

Bella grogna. "Nous allons devoir arrêter tout ça et bientôt. Je ne suis pas une déesse."

"Eh bien il semblerait que tu aies obtenu ce boulot que tu le veuilles ou pas," dit Rosalie. "Je dis, _qu'il faut faire avec._ Imagine toute la merde que tu pourrais faire maintenant que le peuple pense que tu es une déesse."

"Rose je ne peux pas manipuler le peuple comme ça," protesta Bella.

Rose roula des yeux. "Fille, tu n'es donc pas faite pour être un homme politique…"

"Je ne veux pas être un politicien. Je veux être impératrice. Il y a une différence." Elle changea de sujet. "Alice je peux tenir ta fille?"

Alice transféra délicatement son bébé dans les bras de Bella comme si elle était en verre et barbe à papa. "Son nom est Victoria, d'après la Reine courageuse et puissante car je savais que tu n'allais probablement pas me permettre de lui donner ton prénom."

"Elle est très belle," dit Bella. Les cheveux noirs de Victoria se hérissaient en tous sens comme ceux de sa mère et elle portait une tunique qui était assortie à celle d'Alice.

"Jasper me laisse difficilement la prendre," dit Alice avec de l'amertume dans la voix. "Il la nourrit, la baigne, l'emmène partout avec lui."

"Les nouveaux pères sont parfois comme ça," supposa Rose, la voix étonnamment douce. "Ne t'inquiète pas Petite. Tu es toujours la chose la plus importante pour lui."

"Merci," dit Alice doucement.

"Nous allons la présenter à Nessie et Carlisle." Bella posa Victoria dans le nid avec ses bébés. Ils semblèrent très intéressés par ce nouveau venu et commencèrent à ramper vers elle. C'est petit Carlisle qui arriva en premier. Tout à coup son corps se figea et il la renifla. Il la saisit fermement et gronda sa sœur qui essayait d'approcher. Nessie fut si surprise de la férocité de son frère qu'elle retomba sur ses fesses, clignant des yeux, sa lèvre inférieure formant une petite moue. Petit Carlisle blottit Victoria tout comme son père aimait le faire avec sa mère. Victoria roucoula et le tapa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" souffla Rose.

"C'est pas possible," Bella secoua la tête. "En aucune façon."

Carlisle tapota la tête de Victoria apparemment fasciné par la façon dont ses cheveux se remettaient en place après avoir été aplatis. Nessie était jalouse d'avoir perdu l'attention de son frère et elle lui tira la queue. Il grogna et reporta son attention vers Victoria qui jouait avec ses orteils.

"C'est impossible pas vrai? Je veux dire ils ne commencent à chercher un compagnon que quand les mâles sont adultes." Alice secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de lien entre des enfants."

"Carlisle va venir," déclara Bella. "Il devrait être en mesure de nous en dire plus."

Emmett ouvrit la porte et appuya son communicateur sur le dessus du cadre de la porte. Quand il rentra il alluma l'écran, ce qui montra le couloir en direct. Bella était presque horrifiée par ce qu'il montrait. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui ressemblaient à des zombies, attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Elle pouvait voir Tanya dans un coin, le bâton levé, en attente.

"Pourquoi Edward n'est-il pas encore revenu?" s'inquiéta Bella.

"Je sais. Je _meurs de faim_ ," dit Emmett.

"Ça ne devrait pas prendre aussi longtemps." Bella commença à arpenter.

"Calme-toi Bella. Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter avant de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas," dit Rose toujours pratique.

"Hey notre flux a déjà plus de cinq cent spectateurs et près d'un millier de 'Likes'," annonça Emmett.

Rosalie lui tapa le derrière de la tête. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça idiot?"

Emmett cligna des yeux et sa queue retomba au sol. "Je n'ai pas pensé…"

"Oui bien sûr, tu ne le fais jamais," répondit Rosalie mais elle passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa joue sur sa tête. "Remets-le en privé, Emmett."

"Quelqu'un arrive!" dit Alice en montrant le haut de l'écran. C'était Carlisle et Tanya commença à dégager le passage. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et il n'y avait qu'un passage étroit au milieu. Emmett se leva et ouvrit la porte la fermant après Carlisle et remettant la barre en place.

Carlisle tenait une assiette de nourriture. Emmett la lui prit. "Emmett pourrais-tu donner à manger aux bébés avant que ce soit froid?" demanda Alice.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il en se retenant d'en prendre un morceau pour lui avant de s'asseoir dans le nid près des bébés affamés qui rebondissaient sur les oreillers la bouche ouverte.

Carlisle s'assit sur un coussin par terre puis soupira. "Il y a quelques problèmes," dit-il.

"Vraiment, vous croyez?" dit Rose le ton sarcastique.

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. "Edward est à son bureau. Il m'a envoyé ici pour amener la nourriture et vous dire ce qui était arrivé. Les rebelles ont pris Lapush et plus important le port spatial. Actuellement ils contrôlent la planète." Il prit la télécommande et changea de chaine. C'était une scène à l'extérieur, des immeubles en feu envoyaient des colonnes de fumée noire dans l'air. Des décombres envahissaient les rues. Un contingent de soldats avec un tissu blanc noué autour de leur bras marchait en direction de la caméra. Les gens fuyaient devant eux, en criant. Les soldats étaient armés de frondes, l'arme préférée des Volturi, et ils abattaient les gens qui s'enfuyaient en criant, les corps gisant là où ils étaient tombés dans la rue. Femmes, enfants… personne n'était épargné.

Alice se tourna horrifiée vers Bella, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bella la fixa incapable de parler.

"S'ils ont pris le port spatial ils peuvent arriver ici en quelques heures," dit Rose. "C'est fini Bella, tu dois vraiment aller dans un endroit plus sûr."

"Quand Edward va revenir…"

"C'est toi qui dois aller à lui, Bella," l'exhorta Alice. "Il a besoin de ton aide."

"Tu as raison." Bella commença à se lever mais elle fut arrêtée par Carlisle. "Attends quelques minutes Bella. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir." Il changea encore et une image de James apparut. Il était interviewé face au palais résidentiel qui arborait maintenant un drapeau blanc uni, le symbole des rebelles.

"La déesse nous a accordé la victoire," déclarait James. "Cette date marquera un tournant dans l'histoire. Chacun s'en souviendra et sera en mesure de raconter à ses petits-enfants qu'il était là quand nous avons enfin obtenu l'indépendance de Lapush."

Quelqu'un lui posa une question que le dispositif d'enregistrement ne capta pas. James avait l'air irrité. "Je ne veux pas parler de la soi-disant impératrice. Elle n'est pas une déesse. Elle n'est rien sinon une sale chienne humaine. Même son compagnon a refusé de reconnaitre sa paternité."

Bella ferma les yeux. _Oh Edward…_

"Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, l'enfant n'est pas naturel. Cela vous montre la gravité de la dépravation de ces personnes, nos soi-disant dirigeants. Heureusement je sais que les Volturi sont trop intelligents pour tomber dans leurs mensonges."

Quelqu'un posa une autre question et Bella crut distinguer le nom d'Alice. James pencha la tête. "S'il y a une autre petite fille ça prouve simplement que l'impératrice n'a rien de spécial, qu'elle n'a pas fait de miracle."

"Bien sûr il a pensé à tout," dit sinistrement Rose. _"Il n'y a aucune fille mais s'il y en a c'est qu'il n'y a rien de spécial."_

Bella avait rencontré des gens comme James sur Terre qui ne laissaient jamais les faits contredire leur opinion, des gens qui croyaient à de folles théories de conspiration et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient ainsi. En le revoyant ici elle le reconnaissait pour ce que c'était mais elle ne comprenait _toujours_ pas.

Elle regarda vers le nid où les bébés s'étaient endormis, le ventre plein. Des bébés qui n'existaient pas si on en croyait certains. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire parce qu'ils ne _voulaient_ pas y croire et aucune preuve supplémentaire ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre," dit Carlisle, en changeant encore une fois. Cette fois c'était à l'intérieur d'un temple. Les gens étaient assis par terre, tête baissée. Un prêtre en robe bleu clair se tenait derrière le groupe. (Les Volturi ne regardaient jamais le prêtre parce qu'ils pensaient que de le voir parler le distrairaient de ce qu'il disait)

"C'est un temps dangereux, dit le prêtre. "Un temps _dangereux._ L'hérésie s'est développée parmi nous. Nos gens blasphèment en adorant une femme humaine, une espèce que la Déesse a maudite et rejetée pour sa conduite diabolique. Nous ne pouvons plus faire confiance au Grand prêtre Carlisle, car il essaie de nous conduire dans l'idolâtrie. Nous devons garder notre foi pure, arracher ces notions du mal parmi nous. Nous ne pouvons pas rester oisifs pendant que nos frères et sœurs sont séduits pour adorer une abomination."

Carlisle arrêta la vidéo. "Ils s'appellent eux-mêmes les Puristes," dit-il. "Et le mouvement grandit d'heure en heure."

"Que puis-je faire?" demanda Bella, essayant de lutter contre une vague croissante de désespoir.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Carlisle. La pire réponse possible. Edward cherchait des réponses auprès de lui et apparemment, dans cette situation, il n'en avait aucune à offrir.

Bella soupira. "Carlisle, avant que je parte, je dois te demander quelque chose. Est-il possible pour les enfants de se lier à leurs compagnons?

Carlisle la regarda fixement. "Bella, tu dis que ..."

"Le petit Carlisle semble être lié à Victoria, est-ce possible?"

Carlisle parla lentement. "Je ne suis pas sûr, Bella. Dans certaines vieilles histoires ... Mais je pensais qu'elles n'étaient que des légendes."

"Regardez." Alice descendit dans le nid et prit Victoria de l'enchevêtrement des bébés. Le petit Carlisle se réveilla immédiatement et émit un léger grondement. Il saisit Victoria comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'accrochant à elle comme une araignée. Victoria, pour sa part, hurlait comme une enragée, essayant de se glisser hors de la prise d'Alice. Leur détresse était beaucoup trop pour Alice et elle déposa Victoria sur les oreillers. Le petit Carlisle l'examina comme pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée et siffla vers Alice avant de s'enrouler autour de sa petite compagne.

Carlisle l'ainé le regarda fixement un instant, bouche bée. Il sortit son lecteur d'ADN de sa poche. "Je n'ai pas encore testé Petit Carlisle. Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit pendant tout ce tumulte autour de Nessie. Je vais l'entrer dans l'ordinateur et je suis relativement sûr que les résultats diront s'ils sont assortis." Il tira la main de Petit Carlisle de Victoria et piqua son doigt. Victoria siffla et le Petit Carlisle mordit le lecteur. L'aîné Carlisle essaya doucement de le désengager mais il ne lâcha pas. Il souleva le lecteur, avec le bébé pendu, jusqu'à ce que Petit Carlisle lâche et s'affaisse sur les oreillers.

L'appareil sonna. "Ils sont appariés."

Bella soupira. "Alice, toi et moi avons des projets à faire, mais je dois aller voir Edward."

"Emmett et moi allons avec toi," dit Rose. Emmett posa le plateau de nourriture que personne d'autre n'avait voulu, qu'il ingurgitait sans chichi pendant la discussion et suivit sa compagne et son Impératrice vers la porte. Il prit le contrôleur de Carlisle et le tourna vers les images de couloir, étudiant l'image pensivement tandis qu'il mâchait sa dernière bouchée.

"Ce qui me rappelle," dit Carlisle. "Rosalie n'est pas dans le système non plus."

Rose secoua la tête. "Lauren m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait toutes sortes de trucs ridicules avec mon ADN pendant que j'étais sur le navire."

"Modifications générales, tout comme une inoculation. On ne vous a jamais entré dans l'ordinateur. A l'opposé : l'ADN est entré et ensuite le partenaire est localisé. Vous avez été amenée ici sans faire partie d'une recherche de partenaire…" Il lui fit un signe de s'approcher et tendit le lecteur : "C'est juste une formalité."

Rose soupira et tendit la main. Carlisle piqua le doigt. En un instant, la machine sonna mais c'était un son différent que Bella n'avait jamais entendu. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Carlisle fixa intensément l'écran. "Rosalie est... Elle est une de tes proches, Bella. Pas proche, une descendante, de plusieurs générations mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle est de ta famille."

"Une descendante? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants sur la terre."

"As-tu des frères ou des sœurs?

Bella secoua la tête.

Carlisle réfléchissait. "Je vérifierai les fichiers pour voir s'il y a des enregistrements généalogiques pour ta lignée mais même si nous ne découvrons jamais le lien, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est de ta famille."

Bella se frotta le front. "Eh bien, ça explique pas mal de choses."

"Comme quoi?" demanda Rosalie.

"Je correspondais pour Emmett ou Edward," dit Bella. "Si tu partages mon ADN, cela explique pourquoi Emmett t'a immédiatement reconnue comme lui correspondant."

Les yeux de Rosalie se plissèrent. "Tu me dis qu'il ne veut de moi que parce que je suis de ta famille?"

"Non," Bella secoua la tête rapidement. "Il a été attiré par toi à cause de la génétique mais il t'aime pour ce que tu es."

Emmett dit : "Je voulais te baiser dès que je t'ai vue mais je ne t'aimais pas avant que je commence à te faire la cour."

"Reculez," ordonna Rose. Elle souleva la barre et ouvrit un peu la porte. "Tanya, ouvre le chemin," dit-elle. Apres un moment, elle l'ouvrit pour voir si tout était en sécurité.

"Rose, ferme la porte!" cria Alice. Rose, heureusement, obéit instantanément et il y eut un gros coup contre la porte. Rose l'ouvrit brusquement et regarda le gros rocher à ses pieds. "Bien joué Lutin," dit-elle. Elle fit face à la foule, la mâchoire serrée.

"Qui a jeté ce putain de rocher sur moi?" demanda-t-elle. Quand personne ne répondit, ses yeux se rétrécirent. "D'accord, je vais sortir et je vais donner un coup de pied au cul de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse. Et…"

"Non, Rose," dit Bella.

Rose lança un regard furieux. Elle pointa du doigt la foule. "Vous avez de la chance," dit-elle, et referma la porte. Emmett se dirigea rapidement vers le placard et Bella entendit des bruits lourds et des sifflements. Il émergea avec un long bâton en bois, en forme de pagaie, qui avait une extrémité courbée. Bella le regarda curieusement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un bâton _tatchy,_ " dit-il. "Edward jouait avec quand nous étions à l'école." Il balança le bâton. "Parfait pour fendre les têtes. Je le sais! La mienne a été fendue quelques fois."

"Difficile à croire," dit Rosalie, et la queue d'Emmett se balança d'amusement.

"Allons-y."

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Rose et Emmett flanquant Bella de près. Tanya fit un pas en avant, son bâton levé. Le cœur de Bella martelait. Des visages rapaces l'entouraient et une forêt de mains se tendit vers elle, repoussée impatiemment par Rosalie. Quelqu'un saisit l'ourlet de la tunique de Bella et elle fut arrêtée avec une secousse. "Prie pour moi, La Bénie," demanda la femme enceinte en frottant son gros ventre.

"Je le ferai," dit Bella, en déglutissant. "Je vais prier pour vous tous. Juste, s'il vous plaît ... laissez-nous passer."

La foule se recula un peu. Les mains la brossaient comme de longues herbes dans une prairie mais elles n'étaient plus un obstacle. Quelqu'un passa un morceau de papier dans sa main, une prière pour un parent malade. Un petit garçon lui offrit une fleur. Bella la prit et posa sa main sur sa tête pour un instant. Au moment où ils atteignirent le bureau d'Edward, ses bras étaient pleins d'offrandes. Elle les laissa tomber sur son bureau avec un grognement. Edward ne dit rien, il désigna simplement son propre tas.

Le bureau était fiévreux. Les membres du conseil, les messagers et les secrétaires entraient et sortaient, tout le monde se hâtait. Edward avait organisé l'évacuation des loyalistes toujours sur Lapush. Ils ne pouvaient plus atterrir ou décoller du port spatial, alors Edward devait envoyer de petits vaisseaux qui pourraient atterrir dans les clairières. Il était exaspérant d'essayer de tout suivre, quels vaisseaux étaient disponibles et qui prenait quelle route.

"Empereur?" dit un homme écoutant un communicateur. "Nos vaisseaux sont attaqués."

Edward jura, un mot non traduit par sa puce. "Ne ripostez pas, sortez-les de là."

Le visage de l'homme s'affaissa. "Nous avons ... nous avons perdu un vaisseau."

"Combien?" demanda Edward, sa voix rauque.

"Environ deux cents passagers civils et un équipage de quinze personnes."

Edward baissa la tête.

"Un autre a pris feu, ils veulent savoir s'ils doivent riposter."

"Passagers?"

"C'est lourd."

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ce secteur?"

"Non."

"Capacité de sauter?"

"Non."

Edward jura encore. "Dites-leur de faire ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ne prenez pas de risques, ne chassez pas l'ennemi s'il s'enfuit. Faites sortir tout le monde, maintenant."

"Mais il y a encore des civils en attente de transport!"

Bella pouvait dire qu'Edward était très affecté par cette nouvelle. "Nous en avons sauvé autant que nous le pouvions. Ramenez-les à la maison."

Il s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, les coudes posés sur sa surface et ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. "Nous avons sauvé autant de monde que nous le pouvions," répéta-t-il doucement. Bella se mit à genoux à côté de lui, lui frottant le dos. Il tourna ses yeux tourmentés vers elle.

"Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ces vaisseaux." Il grogna. "Je laisse des gens mourir pour les vaisseaux."

"Sans ces vaisseaux, plus de gens mourront," dit Bella.

Il la tira dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle le sentit frissonner.

"Lauren est venue ici plus tôt," dit-il soudainement.

"Lauren, pourquoi?"

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait des informations importantes pour que le personnel la laisse passer. Elle m'a dit, dans une salle pleine de gens, qu'elle t'avait vu sortir la nuit de la chambre de Jacob."

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre follement et son estomac se serra. "Edward, mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais ..."

"Je sais," dit-il gentiment. "Je te fais entièrement confiance, et, d'ailleurs, la porte de Jacob avait une alarme de surveillance : si elle s'était ouverte la nuit, j'en aurai était informé par mon communicateur." Il prit sa main dans la sienne, en dessinant des cercles avec son pouce.

"Pourquoi dirait-elle une chose pareille?" Bella secoua la tête, stupéfaite.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi je vais la faire surveiller."

Bella acquiesça. "Bonne idée."

"Bella, nous devons te faire sortir toi et les bébés, ce n'est plus sûr ici."

"C'est ce que Rose a dit ce matin." Dieu, c'était seulement ce matin? On aurait dit que c'était il y a des années.

"Nous irons temporairement au palais, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de plus convenable."

Bella se leva. "Je vais commencer à emballer."

"Bella ... merci", dit Edward en baisant la main qu'il tenait encore. Elle caressa son visage et pressa un baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime," dit-elle. "Reviens moi vite."

Tanya, Emmett et Rose l'attendaient dans la salle. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit a propos des bébés qui étaient compagnons ou les vidéos que Carlisle lui avait montrées. Elle se frotta le front. Elle ajouta tout cela sur sa longue liste mentale. Bella se mit derrière Tanya et stoïquement ils répétèrent leur voyage dans la forêt de mains.

A la surprise de Bella, Tanya les suivit à l'intérieur au lieu de prendre sa position habituelle devant la porte. "Impératrice, puis-je vous parler?

"Bien sûr." Bella regarda Rose et Emmett et ils partirent voir les bébés.

Tanya hésitait et Bella était alarmée. Ce n'était pas un regard qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sur Tanya. "Je dois m'excuser auprès de vous. Hier, j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai fait cette erreur parce que je me soucie de vous et c'est très dangereux pour une personne dans ma position. Quand le bébé d'Alice a éclos, je vous ai laissée aller seule avec elle pendant que je suis resté avec les enfants…"

"Ce n'était pas une erreur," dit Bella. "C'était bien, j'étais avec Alice et Rose nous a rejoints dans leur terrier."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Bella vit Tanya presque rire. "Lady Alice ne pourrait pas vous protéger d'un _zorbe_ ," dit-elle. "S'il vous plaît, Impératrice, écoutez-moi, je vous laisserai faire les choses en tant qu'amie que je ne vous laisserai jamais en tant que protecteur. Vous avez un cœur bienveillant, alors vous voulez construire une relation avec tout le monde autour de vous." Elle fit une pause et la tristesse plana sur son visage. "J'aimerais être votre amie, Impératrice, mais cela signifierait que vous auriez besoin d'un nouveau protecteur. Si vous voulez que je reste avec vous, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à garder mes distances."

Bella acquiesça. Tanya lui fit un bref sourire, ses dents de requin se montrant un instant. Et puis la gentillesse disparut dans une expression impassible. Bella entra dans la chambre.

Alice avait pris le _zorbe_ de Bella hors de sa cage et les bébés furent captivés par l'animal, caressant la fourrure douce et le laissant monter partout sur eux. "Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence?"

"Oui," dit Alice. "Nessie semble moins jalouse maintenant et ... Nessie, NON!"

Alice saisit les pattes arrières du _zorbe_ et le retira de la bouche de Nessie. "Pas pour manger," dit Alice sévèrement.

Le rire bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Bella et elle le laissa sortir puis des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Il y avait une note d'hystérie en elle mais elle devait libérer la tension en quelque sorte. Dans une minute, elle se calmerait et serait de nouveau l'impératrice, mais pour juste un moment, elle allait être Bella.

* * *

 _ **Que vont-ils faire?**_

 _ **Et Lauren, que veut-elle?**_

 _ **Des théories?**_


	12. Le palais et la cabane

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 12** **–** **LE PALAIS ET LA CABANE**

Il était difficile de quitter le terrier.

Pendant que Rose finissait de s'habiller dans la salle de bain, Bella était à la porte, regardant autour d'elle la pièce vide pour ce qui serait probablement la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'Edward et Rose avaient raison : ce n'est plus ni sûr ni pratique de vivre ici mais ça allait lui manquer. Ces murs avaient été le témoin du temps le plus heureux de sa vie. C'était ici que les bébés étaient nés. Elle regarda le poème gravé dans la pierre en haut des murs et les larmes lui vinrent.

Rose marmonnait et jurait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en grand, en défroissant sa tunique. "Ce peuple peut construire des vaisseaux qui traversent l'espace et le temps mais il est incapable de faire une tunique qui ne serre pas la poitrine." Elle regarda Bella. "Hey tu vas bien?"

"Ouais," mentit Bella en chassant les larmes de ses yeux. "Je suis… Cet endroit va me manquer… c'est tout."

Rose tapota son épaule. "Edward et toi serez heureux, peu importe où vous devez vivre."

Bella s'efforça de sourire. "Tu as raison. Allons-y."

Elle passa la porte et se retourna pour voir Rose la refermer derrière elle, volant un dernier coup d'œil. Tanya les attendait dehors et les escorta dans les couloirs et l'escalier qui montait à la surface, mais au lieu de la plate-forme elles arrivèrent dans une cour ouverte. Il faisait encore nuit, les étoiles brillaient comme de petits glaçons dans le ciel froid et clair. Le vent balayait le sol en pierre et Bella frissonna malgré les couches de vêtements qu'Edward avait entassées sur elle avant de partir avec le dernier coffre. Elles tournèrent et Bella vit leur véhicule. C'était une boite comme un wagon, monté sur deux roues et tirée par des…

"Ce sont des _drones?"_ haleta Bella à l'homme qui tenait les commandes. Des barres descendaient vers le bas ainsi le wagon restait au même niveau quand il n'avançait pas.

Edward et Emmett aidaient à charger les cartons au-dessus du wagon. Edward regarda sa compagne et lui ouvrit la porte. Bella s'arrêta un moment parce que qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on utilise des hommes comme si c'était des chevaux. "Entre Bella, nous laissons la chaleur s'échapper." Bella céda. Il lui tendit la main et elle monta les marches pour arriver dans un intérieur bleu foncé dans une ambiance feutrée. Un brasero était suspendu au plafond et réchauffait la cabine. Tout autour sur les côtés il y avait des plateformes rembourrées qui faisaient office de sièges. Bella s'assit, rabattant ses pieds sous elle. Sur le côté opposé il y avait Alice, déjà installée aux côtés de Jasper, qui glissa de son siège pour se mettre à genoux en face de Bella. "Jasper arrête," le supplia Bella alors qu'il appuyait son front sur le bas de sa tunique. Il la regarda avec des yeux plein d'adoration.

"Oui. Jasper. Arrête." dit Alice, d'une voix froide. Bella lui lança un regard d'excuse et Alice essaya de lui sourire en retour mais elle était pâle et tendue. Les bébés montèrent sur elle, pour regarder par les fenêtres. Nessie agrippa un rideau et regarda vers le haut pour voir si elle pouvait y monter. Bella la souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux en évitant rigoureusement de regarder Jasper. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle et ça augmentait son niveau d'inconfort.

Edward arriva dans le wagon suivit par Rose et Emmett. Le wagon démarra avec une petite secousse en avant. Bella essaya de ne pas penser à qui le faisait avancer. Edward prit Bella sur ses genoux, il se pencha pour respirer dans ses cheveux. Nessie grimpa sur sa mère et se mit sur son épaule, se tenant à ses cheveux pour garder l'équilibre et elle posa une de ses mains sur le visage de son père. Edward ronronnait et Nessie se blottit dans son cou avec un ronronnement plus aigu.

Bella regardait dehors avec curiosité. Ils passèrent devant une rangée de petits bâtiments, de forme circulaire comme c'était le cas pour l'ensemble de leurs structures mais ceux-ci étaient identiques en taille et en apparence. Petit, propre, bien entretenu chacun avec un petit jardin de fleurs devant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bâtiments?"

"Ce sont des cabanes de charité _._ Elles sont pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'acheter leur maison."

Bella pensa à tous les sans-abris qui rôdaient dans les rues des grandes villes. "Tous? Et que se passe-t-il s'il n'y a pas assez de maisons?"

"Alors nous en construisons d'autres," dit Edward poliment mais il était évident qu'il trouvait cette question idiote. "Il y en a partout." Il en montra une au bout d'une rangée. "Lauren vit ici," dit-il.

 _Ugh_. Lauren. C'était un sujet désagréable. "Pourquoi vit-elle dans une cabane…? Elle a un travail?"

Edward haussa les épaules, un geste humain qu'il avait appris de Bella. Il ne savait pas et ne s'en préoccupait vraiment pas.

"J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit de Bella," gronda Rose. "Et ma question est : comment se fait-il que cette garce _respire_ encore?"

Bella répondit. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on l'exécute? Pace qu'elle a dit du mal de l'impératrice? Parce qu'elle m'a regardée de travers dans les couloirs?"

"C'était de la _calomnie_ ," rétorqua Rose. "Elle s'est attaquée ouvertement à ta réputation."

"Seigneur Rose, tu n'as jamais lu la presse à scandale sur terre? Voilà ce que les gens font avec les célébrités."

Rose souffla. "Eh bien si tu ne peux rien faire moi _je peux_. Elle a besoin de coups de pieds dans le derrière et je suis justement la bonne personne pour les lui donner."

"Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à tous ceux qui disent du mal de Bella," déclara Edward.

"Je peux essayer. Tu pourras m'arrêter ensuite si tu le dois, Edward. Mais Bella j'attends de toi que tu paies ma caution ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ils demandent ici."

" _Non_ Rose."

Rosalie se rassit en grommelant.

Le palais était dans la ville à proximité du Temple où vivaient Esmée et Carlisle. Comme les autres bâtiments il était de forme circulaire avec de nombreuses ailes qui étaient visiblement placées au hasard, Edward lui avait dit que le palais était également utilisé pour les bureaux du gouvernement, ce qui justifiait sa grande taille mais il était mal à l'aise avec le côté ostentatoire du bâtiment. Il avait une garde et vingt drones qui cuisinaient, nettoyaient et entretenaient le palais.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer, les gardes retenaient la foule pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait beaucoup de gens aux grilles, laissant des offrandes, accrochant des pierres sur les clôtures et espérant que Bella leur jette un coup d'œil. Un prêtre en bleu clair se tenait au bord de la foule l'exhortant à se repentir du péché d'idolâtrie. Il avait quelques disciples agenouillés autour de lui mais la plupart des autres n'y faisait pas attention.

Quelqu'un cria et montra le wagon et la foule l'entoura, leurs mains posées contre les vitres. Le wagon tressauta quand ils poussèrent, les gens qui étaient devant furent poussés par ceux qui étaient derrière, inconscients de leur détresse. Des cris résonnèrent dans l'air froid, légèrement étouffés par les fenêtres. Bella pouvait voir Tanya repousser la foule essayant d'aider les gardes pour faire en sorte que le wagon puisse continuer à passer les grilles mais chaque endroit qu'elle dégageait était immédiatement comblé par d'autres personnes.

"Tout ceci est ridicule!" dit Bella. "Quelqu'un va être blessé." Elle se leva des genoux d'Edward et ouvrit la porte du wagon.

"Bella, non!" appela Edward, l'attrapant par le bras pour la tirer en arrière. Bella leva la main pour l'arrêter. La foule se tut en la voyant. Certains s'agenouillèrent.

"S'il vous plait! Reculez. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé." Et miraculeusement ils le firent. "Merci. Soyez bénis."

" _Pute!"_ cria un homme. "Pute idolâtrée!" Il traversa la foule les yeux plein de haine. Il y eut des cris de protestation et le choc traversa la foule et soudain il fut par terre car une pierre l'avait touché à la tête. Bella ne réfléchit pas. Elle sauta du wagon et se précipita vers lui, se mettant à genoux à côté de lui. Elle pouvait entendre Edward crier son nom. Tanya fut à ses côtés en un instant, créant un large cercle. Les drones abandonnèrent le wagon et forcèrent un passage, délimitant le cercle que Tanya avait créé. Ils ne poussèrent pas mais restèrent vaillamment immobiles, retenant la foule de leur corps.

Elle souleva la tête de l'homme et haleta à la vue du sang. "Il est blessé! Trouvez un docteur, quelqu'un, vite!" dit-elle à la foule. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a de l'eau?" Une bouteille arriva jusqu'à elle et elle en fit couler un peu pour nettoyer le sang. Quelqu'un lui tendit un linge et elle l'appuya sur la plaie dans les cheveux.

L'homme retrouvait ses sens. Ses yeux clignèrent puis se posèrent sur Bella. Il se leva sur ses coudes et essaya de dire quelque chose. "Chut," lui dit Bella. "Le médecin va bientôt arriver."

"Bella." Edward la saisit dans ses bras et revint à la voiture fermant fermement derrière lui. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et surtout pas contre elle. Elle grimaça. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra étroitement. Ses mains remontèrent sur ses bras, son dos, sa poitrine, cherchant à savoir si elle était blessée. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Bella? Tu aurais pu être blessée!"

"Je suis désolée," redit-elle à nouveau. Elle se souvint de son rêve de l'autre nuit et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Aussi horrible qu'il ait été, ce n'était rien comparé à la rage qu'Edward ressentait. Elle le sentait trembler.

"Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher,"' dit Jasper. "La déesse est compatissante."

Edward ne dit rien de plus mais ses bras se resserrèrent un plus autour d'elle.

* * *

Bella avait très froid.

Elle regarda le petit boitier électronique sur le mur dont Edward avait dit que c'était le contrôleur de température pour la pièce. Chaque bouton portait un symbole qu'elle ne savait pas lire et elle essaya de se souvenir lequel Edward avait poussé pour avoir plus chaud. Sur terre c'était des symboles facilement compréhensibles par tous mais même si les Volturis avaient aussi ce genre de symboles Bella ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'utilisaient pas plus le bleu pour froid que le rouge pour chaud comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Il y avait un bouton gris et un bouton jaune face à face.

Dès que le wagon s'était arrêté Edward l'avait prise dans ses bras et transportée à l'intérieur. Bella cria merci aux drones par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose tellement il marchait vite vers leurs nouveaux quartiers. Il la déposa et lui fit visiter les pièces avant de lui dire avec fermeté de ne pas bouger de là, qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Elle était contrariée d'être commandée de la sorte mais l'anxiété lui fit accepter. Il était toujours en colère contre elle mais il embrassa son front et lui dit qu'il l'aimait avant de partir.

La pièce où était leur nid était plus grande que leur ancien terrier tout entier. C'était le quartier de l'empereur et de l'impératrice, occupé la dernière fois par les parents d'Edward. Edward n'aimait pas rester là mais c'était la tradition et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de mépriser la mémoire des ses parents.

Alice et Jasper étaient installés dans des pièces adjacentes qui étaient reliées par un grand dressing où ils avaient décidé de faire une chambre pour les bébés depuis que Victoria et petit Carlisle refusaient de manger ou de dormir loin de l'autre et Nessie ne serait plus séparée de son jumeau. Un petit nid en bois avait déjà été placé dans la chambre, bordé de nouveaux oreillers et les bébés étaient recroquevillés à l'intérieur dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de queues. C'était Rose qui gardait les enfants pendant qu'Emmett était parti avec Edward pour aller voir les ministres des différents départements gouvernementaux. Ils avaient amené un fauteuil et elle était assise là, en train de lire, les pieds appuyés contre le mur.

La mère d'Edward avait apparemment le goût des choses provenant de la terre et Edward avait dit que ça devait venir du fait qu'elles étaient très chères alors cette pièce était garnie d'une quantité innombrable de meubles humains. Bella était habituée à la simplicité du terrier d'Edward et être entourée par autant de choses la rendait claustrophobe. Elle avait demandé à Alice et Rose quand elles étaient venues de prendre ce qui leur plaisait pour mettre dans leurs quartiers et Bella en était arrivée à l'idée d'attacher un ruban de couleur pour chaque pièce pour faciliter le travail des drones qui déplaceraient les meubles.

Elle aimait la bibliothèque contre le mur, à côté du thermostat vers lequel elle regardait sans espoir. Elle contenait des douzaines de livres de poche dans différentes langues de la terre, visiblement ils n'étaient que décoratifs puisque leur dos était neuf et le livre grinçait quand Bella l'ouvrait.

Il y avait un très grand lit à baldaquin sous les fenêtres, flanqué d'une grande commode haute et de deux autres plus petites qui n'étaient pas assorties. Bella s'était couchée sur le lit pendant un moment et elle s'était sentie exposée et mal à l'aise sur cette surface dure. Edward et elle se servirait du nid qui était dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, il avait déjà été fait avec les coussins qu'ils avaient ramenés du terrier. Elle avait dit à Edward qu'elle voulait se débarrasser du lit mais ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et prédateurs et il avait murmuré à son oreille. "Laisse-le" Cela avait provoqué un frisson agréable et elle s'était demandé quels étaient ses projets.

Il y avait une coiffeuse et son miroir et assez curieusement une vieille télévision des années 1970 qui n'était reliée à rien. Le cordon d'alimentation pendait à côté, la prise posée sur un petit plateau décoratif. Bella resta perplexe pendant un certain temps. Pourquoi la mère d'Edward voudrait-elle d'un élément inutile comme celui là? Ni Alice ni Rose n'en voulait et elle l'envoya au stockage.

Au centre de la pièce deux canapés dépareillés se faisaient face de chaque côté d'une table basse brillante en bois. Bella aimait bien cet arrangement et elle pouvait s'imaginer avec Edward ou Alice et Rose et Emmett là en train de discuter - pas de Jasper dans cette image mentale. Il commençait à l'agacer - elle pourrait aussi imaginer quelques façons créatives de disposer les meubles et il lui fallut beaucoup de force pour chasser la flamme d'excitation qui venait avec cela. Elle ne voulait pas que les drones du palais soient mal à l'aise.

Les pauvres créatures. Elle pouvait certainement les comprendre. Les femmes sur Terre avaient toujours eu à vivre dans la crainte d'abus sexuel et d'avances non désirées. Ici les drones gardaient les yeux baissés et essayaient d'éviter d'attirer l'attention et se déplaçaient en groupes. En raison de leur statut d'esclaves ils n'étaient pas autorisés à refuser ou à se défendre.

"Impératrice?"

Bella sursauta.

C'était l'un des gardes du palais, identifiable à sa tunique rouge foncé. "Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur mais les drones sont ici avec vos affaires."

"Oh seigneur. Je vous en prie faites les entrer."

Quatre drones entrèrent avec un coffre ou une boite. L'un d'entre eux portait le fauteuil de Bella. "Pouvez-vous emporter les meubles qui ont des rubans? Les bleus vont chez Alice et les verts chez Rosalie."

Elle entendit des chuchotements et vit les regards qui s'échangeaient. Bella espérait qu'elle ne les avait pas insultés en leur demandant de déplacer les meubles mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans des pièces qui étaient encombrées comme un magasin.

L'un des drones s'approcha et s'agenouilla. "Oui?"

"Impératrice, je vous supplie de me pardonner mais pouvez vous nous dire lequel est bleu et lequel est vert?" il tendit ses mains un ruban bleu dans chacune.

"Vous ne voyez pas la différence?" demanda Bella.

"Non Impératrice, veuillez accepter nos excuses."

Bella toucha un ruban qui était sur une lampe. "Celui-là est vert. Ceux que vous tenez sont bleus tous les deux. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas voir la différence? Aucun d'entre vous?"

Il semblait mal à l'aise. "Je suis désolé Impératrice." Il plissa les yeux. "Côte à côte il y en a un qui semble plus clair que l'autre," offrit-il avec espoir.

"Tout va bien," le rassura-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Je ne savais pas que nous n'avions pas la même façon de voir les choses. Y a t il d'autres couleurs que vous avez du mal à distinguer?"

Il ne semblait pas savoir que répondre. Bella se gifla mentalement. C'était une question _stupide_ comment aurait-il pu savoir? "Peu importe." Elle fouilla dans le bureau et trouva quelque chose pour écrire, un crayon brun cireux. Elle fit le tour et écrivit un A sur les rubans pour Alice. "Tous ceux là sont pour Lady Alice," dit-elle. Et ainsi ils vidèrent la pièce des meubles choisis. Bella les remercia et ils la saluèrent respectueusement.

Bella se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. "Tu es une idiote", se dit-elle. Bien sûr, le pauvre type ne savait pas s'il avait des problèmes avec d'autres couleurs! Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mal à l'aise ou inquiet qu'elle soit en colère contre eux.

"Ils vous aiment, Impératrice."

Bella bondit si fort qu'elle faillit tomber du fauteuil. "Seigneur, Tanya, tu m'as fait peur!"

Tanya était agenouillée dans un coin de la pièce. Bella se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là.

"On entend beaucoup de choses quand on est silencieux et immobile," continua Tanya, comme si Bella n'avait rien dit et Bella savait qu'elle avait raison. Plusieurs fois, elle avait complètement oublié que Tanya était dans la pièce. "Les drones t'aiment. Jacob leur a beaucoup parlé de toi. "

"Mais je n'ai _rien_ fait!" protesta Bella.

"Je peux te raconter une histoire de nos Écritures de la Maîtresse des Eaux", dit Tanya. "Un jour la maîtresse marchait le long d'une rivière. Elle rencontra un jeune homme fier et irréfléchi. Il jetait des pierres dans l'eau en passant. Elle lui dit : _"Voyez-vous à quelle vitesse ces ondulations se fanent? C'est comme les jours de votre vie, disparus en un instant de temps."_ Le jeune homme est tombé à genoux de chagrin et elle a mis sa main sur lui pour exprimer sa compassion car elle pouvait sentir son regret à la façon vaniteuse dont il avait passé ses jours. _"Mais ce que vous n'avez pas vu c'est ce qu'il s'est passé sous les eaux, la graine qui est tombée d'une plante quand votre pierre a atterri sur elle, qui a effrayé un poisson, qui a été attrapé par un oiseau qui pourra nourrir ses jeunes. Vos jours peuvent être limité, mais vous ne pouvez pas toujours voir les ondulations que vos actions provoquent, comment les autres seront affectés et transformés par elles puis changer les autres à leur tour. C'est en cela que réside votre immortalité."_

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Bella. "Quelles ondulations ai-je causé qui pourraient changer la vie des autres? C'est sûr, il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux faire mais je n'ai même pas commencé."

"Vous êtes gentille, petite Impératrice. Vous êtes gentille avec tout le monde parce que c'est votre façon d'être et vous ne savez pas combien votre bonté simple signifie pour les autres. Vous jetez des pierres dans l'eau, comme ce jeune homme, et ne réalisez jamais combien vos actions affectent la vie des autres." Elle inclina la tête et le seul mouvement que Bella put voir était l'ouverture et la fermeture de la fente de ses narines causé par sa respiration. "Un jour, Bella, vos actes de bonté seront votre rédemption."

"Rédemption pour quoi?"

Mais Tanya ne répondit pas. Elle reprit sa place près de la porte et resta tranquille.

* * *

"Bella."

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au coin et vit que Tanya avait disparu. Ils étaient seuls, seuls, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Ses yeux sous ses paupières mi-closes capturèrent les siens, brûlants, prédateurs. Sa queue se balançait hypnotiquement. Bella laissa tomber la tunique qu'elle avait pliée et elle sentit ses battements cardiaques s'accélérer.

Il s'accroupit, ses muscles s'enroulant comme un chat de jungle* et s'élança. Bella se baissa et il passa par-dessus sa tête, atterrissant sur le lit derrière elle. Bella haleta et s'en alla mais il était plus rapide, sautant et atterrissant sur un coin de la commode devant elle, un genou plié dessus, l'autre posé sur un angle sur le côté.

L'excitation se mêlait à un soupçon de peur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui, bien sûr, mais quelque chose de profond dans son instinct répondait au prédateur primitif et affamé en criant _cours, cours_ , et quelque chose en elle qui était malicieux et sauvage l'exhortait à faire de même, elle voulait qu'il la chasse. Il grogna, un son plus bas, plus doux que son vrai grognement, presque ... un ronronnement.

Il se précipita et elle replongea, se tournant et se précipitant derrière un des canapés. Il atterrit sur le dossier du canapé face à lui, parfaitement en équilibre sur son bord supérieur, ses yeux brillants comme il la regardait, sa queue s'agitant, en attente.

Elle se retourna et s'en alla en courant vers le fond de la pièce. Il sauta et la saisit, son corps enveloppant le sien, pour atterrir dans le nid. Il lui prit la tête et utilisa son autre bras pour amortir leur chute, toujours prudent avec elle, même dans un moment comme celui-ci. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans son cou à la jonction de son épaule et elle laissa sortir un cri étouffé. La drogue dans sa salive fit fondre ses os et elle tomba molle dans son bras, son corps bourdonnant de plaisir. Il fourra un oreiller sous ses hanches et ses griffes déchirèrent ses jambières jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle sentit son souffle sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et gémit d'anticipation. Ses mains serraient ses hanches, sa langue rugueuse sur sa douceur et elle jouit impuissante encore et encore... elle ne pouvait même pas crier. Il la maintint au sommet de plaisir même quand il glissa lentement en elle.

"Déesse, je peux sentir comment tu te serres autour de moi," grinça-t-il entre les dents.

Bella ne pouvait pas parler. Elle avait perdu toute notion de langage et de mouvement. Le plaisir était si intense qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait devenir folle a cause de cela, oh, quelle folie glorieuse cela serait! Edward grogna, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans l'un des oreillers et le déchiquetant comme du papier. Il ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber, posé sur ses coudes, ses lèvres à un millimètre de son oreille. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il. "Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui."

Bella ne savait pas non plus parce que son esprit n'était rien d'autre que néant. Le bout de son sexe poussa et la titilla à un endroit où elle n'avait jamais été touchée et elle explosa.

Ensuite, elle se retrouva étendue à côté de lui, faible et épuisée. Il ronronna doucement, caressant ses cheveux, son visage enfoui dedans. Le poème de Blake's flottait dans sa tête.

 _When the stars threw down their spears,_

(Quand tout astre a déposé ses armes)

 _And watered heaven with their tears,_

 _(_ Et trempé le ciel de ses larmes _)_

 _Did he smile his work to see?_

 _(_ Sourit-il celui qui te fit?)

 _Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

(Et qui fit l'agneau aussi?)

 _Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_

 _(Tigre, Tigre feu et flamme)_

 _In the forests of the night,_

 _(Dans les forêts de la nuit)_

 _What immortal hand or eye_

 _(Quelle main, quel œil immortels)_

 _Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

 _(Osèrent façonner ton effrayante symétrie?)_

* * *

La salle où ils se retrouvèrent pour dîner ce soir-là était beaucoup plus grande que la salle à manger dans la ville souterraine, les tables étaient assez espacées entre elles pour laisser son intimité à chacun, séparée par un treillis couvert avec une sorte de vigne dont les tiges ligneuses étaient aussi épaisses que le doigt de Bella.

A la plus grande joie de Bella, Esmée et Carlisle étaient venus de chez eux dans le temple voisin les rejoindre pour le dîner.

Esmée était excitée que 'ses enfants' vivent à proximité et elle leur avait apporté un cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère, une assiette de gâteaux avec des pépites de chocolat. Bella avait presque crié de joie en les voyant. _Je donne un mauvais exemple aux enfants_ , pensa-t-elle en mangeant, _je gâche_ _mon dîner_. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. C'était le premier chocolat qu'elle voyait depuis des mois. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver suffisamment de bonté en elle pour en donner à Alice et Rose. _Il faut en laisser un pour Edward. Il faut en laisser un pour Edward. Eh bien, peut-être la moitié d'un pour Edward._

Edward ne pouvait toujours pas faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour préparer la nourriture pour ses bébés, alors il était parti en cuisine. Il revint, portant un plateau avec de suffisamment de nourriture pour chacun d'eux et il la déposa au centre de la table. Esmée était ravie que Bella ait dévoré les biscuits mais Bella pouvait dire qu'elle était troublée par quelque chose.

"Rien qui ne doit être discuté pendant un dîner, ma chère," dit-elle quand Bella le lui demanda.

Ensuite, ils se retirèrent tous dans les quartiers de l'Empereur et de l'Impératrice, Jasper transportait Victoria et Petit Carlisle - personne ne pouvait en porter qu'un seul de peur de déclencher des cris outragés – et Edward portait Nessie, qui mâchait encore sa queue. Carlisle l'ainé avait entretenu une conversation légère et agréable pendant le repas mais maintenant son visage était abattu. Ils prirent place dans les canapés, tandis qu'Edward choisit de s'asseoir sur le plancher devant Bella et il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il caressa la peau de sa cheville sous l'ourlet de ses leggings, ce qui l'empêchait de suivre complètement la conversation. Nessie s'endormit sur les genoux de Bella presque dès qu'elle s'allongea là, sa queue toujours dans sa bouche.

"Les Puristes se joignent aux rebelles," dit Carlisle. "James a promis un soutien et il prétend avoir subi une sorte de conversion. Il dit maintenant que l'église de la Déesse doit être purifiée de l'hérésie. Pire encore, il révoque la liberté de religion sur Lapush. Seules les églises de la Déesse sont autorisées - sa version de l'Eglise de la Déesse. J'ai regardé une vidéo ce matin des troupes Volturi marchant dans les temples et brisant les 'idoles' de autres croyances."

"C'est de ma faute," murmura Bella.

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute!" dit fermement Carlisle. "C'est celle de James, je n'ai jamais pensé que je vivrais pour voir le jour où mon propre fils démembrerait la Fédération et sa propre foi à des fins personnelles. "

"Je ne _comprends_ pas," pleura Esmée, en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir. "Ces vidéos de soldats ... tous ces gens qu'ils ont tués, même des _enfants!_ Comment peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille?"

Bella demanda. "Esmée, en quelle année as-tu quitté la Terre?"

"C'était en 1947," répondit Esmée.

"Alors tu te rappelles de choses comme le bombardement de Dresde et Hiroshima, non? Combien de femmes et d'enfants sont morts dans ces villes, brûlés vivants dans les flammes infernales de Dresde ou vaporisés quand les nuages radioactifs se sont élevés au-dessus de Hiroshima et Nagasaki? Certaines de nos troupes étaient dans un camp de prisonniers de guerre à Hiroshima. Nous avons dû le faire pour mettre fin à la guerre, sauver la vie de milliers d'américains mais il ne fait aucun doute que nous avons versé du sang innocent pour le faire. J'imagine que James voit ce qu'il fait de la même manière, comme un mal nécessaire."

"Et les troupes, comment peuvent-elles regarder dans les yeux d'un enfant terrifié et le tuer?"

"C'est la déshumanisation, ce ne sont pas des _gens_ pour eux, juste l'ennemi." La voix de Bella était macabre.

"James a été élevé pour distinguer le bien du mal. La Déesse nous ordonne…"

"Esmée, les troupes nazies qui ont tué des millions d'innocents, hommes, femmes et enfants portaient des boucles de ceinture où était écrit : _Dieu est avec nous_."

"James est un putain d'hypocrite," dit Rose. "Prêcher la liberté tout en tuant des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui."

"Dans notre cas, nous avons la déesse de notre côté," dit Jasper. Il baissa la tête dans la direction de Bella.

Bella secoua la tête. "Jasper, je ne suis pas une déesse. Je ne sais pas comment Alice et moi avons eu des filles mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai fait. "

Jasper semblait insensible à ses paroles. "Tu ne saurais pas nécessairement si tu es une déesse."

Bella se tourna vers Carlisle. "Cela ne peut pas continuer, je ne peux pas laisser les gens m'adorer. Ce n'est pas bien."

"Comment sais-tu cela, Bella?" demanda Carlisle. "Jasper a raison, tu ne connais peut-être pas tes origines divines. Cela peut aussi faire partie du plan de la Déesse. Les choses vont se passer comme elles doivent. Ne sème pas le doute parmi les gens en faisant des déclarations. Tout s'éclaircira quand le temps sera venu."

Bella se frotta le front. "Carlisle, je ne sais pas combien tu es familier avec l'histoire de la Terre mais des millions de personnes ont été tués dans des guerres de religion. Je ne veux pas voir la même chose arriver ici. Vous aviez la tolérance et le respect pour les croyances d'autrui avant mon arrivée. Nous devons restaurer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre." Elle se tourna vers Alice "Vois-tu quelque chose? N'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider?"

Alice secoua la tête. "C'est tout un mélange confus d'images, comme si l'avenir n'avait pas été décidé."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Nous avons besoin de sécurité dans les temples pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de profanation d'autels ici."

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Bella, je n'ai pas les troupes disponibles pour cela."

" _Merde_!" pensa Bella. "Y a-t-il un moyen de recruter davantage ? Avez-vous quelque chose comme le draft* [courant d'air]?"

"Je sens une brise fraîche ici", dit Emmett.

Bella ferma les yeux. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La loi de draft est lorsque vous recrutez des soldats, choisissez des hommes par tirage au sort, les contraignant à s'enrôler dans l'armée.

Emmett la dévisagea, bouche bée. "La planète d'où tu viens est vraiment endroit très terrible."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai une idée ..."

…

*aussi appelé chaus.

* * *

 _ **Quelle idée a-t-elle?**_

 _ **Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse être une divinité?**_


	13. Emancipation

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 13** **–** **EMANCIPATION**

Bella sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et lut à voix haute : _"Tous les drones de la Fédération des planètes actuellement en rébellion sont désormais et pour toujours libres. Tout drone qui prend les armes pour la défense de la Fédération aura tous les droits complets et les privilèges de la citoyenneté."_

Il y eut un long silence. Emmett fut le premier à parler. "On ne peut pas leur donner la pleine citoyenneté. Ça signifierait qu'ils pourraient intégrer la base de données pour chercher leur compagne."

"Etre dans la base de donnée n'est pas un droit qu'ont tous les citoyens," corrigea Edward. "C'est strictement réservé aux Volturi qui sont fertiles. Ça n'inclut pas les citoyens d'autres races ou les Volturis qui sont trop âgés pour se reproduire.

"Et en ce qui concerne le droit de vote?"

"Je crois beaucoup au suffrage* universel," dit Bella. "Mais je suppose que ça dépend de quel pays ils viennent si c'est une monarchie ou une démocratie."

"Suffrage*?" dit Emmett en clignant des yeux. "Tu veux dire que tu veux répandre la _souffrance*_ à parts égales entre tous?"

Bella se demanda si la puce de traduction d'Emmett était déficiente ou si c'était son cerveau. "Non. Suffrage signifie "autoriser" Tu dois l'avoir vu utilisé sur cette statue de Jésus sur la façade de l'hôpital des enfants : _Laissez* les petits enfants venir à moi._

"Oh!" dit Emmett. "Ça prend _plus_ de sens ainsi."

Carlisle se grattait le menton pensivement. "Bella quelles sont tes intentions avec cette proclamation?"

"Evidemment commencer à libérer les drones mais je pense qu'ils pourraient nous aider à briser la rébellion s'ils combattent à nos côtés. Les rebelles pourraient les trouver sur les deux fronts : avec les forces de la fédération et sur leur territoire."

"Alors ils seraient de la chair à canon!?" déclara Rose.

"Quoi? Non! Dieu non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais!" répondit Rose. "Réfléchis B. Tu dis que ces gens non armés vont se soulever contre leurs oppresseurs. Que _penses_ -tu qu'il va se passer? Même s'ils gagnent où iront-ils? Comment vivront-ils? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient trouver du travail."

"Est-ce que cette offre s'étendrait aux huit autres planètes? Et si les propriétaires des drones voulaient les arrêter?" demanda Esmée.

Bella jeta les mains en l'air impuissante. "Je… je ne sais pas. Il reste des détails à régler." Elle se frotta les tempes. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un verre."

"Je vais te chercher de l'eau," offrit Jasper désireux de rendre service.

Bella rit : "Je pensais à de l'alcool mais c'était une blague…"

Bella n'avait pas vu le moindre vin depuis son arrivée sur Volterra. Edward ne buvait pas et il n'y jamais rien eu autour qu'elle aurait pu essayer. "Oui je voudrai un verre de vin," dit-elle. Pourquoi pas?

Alice rappela son compagnon à l'ordre. "Oui et merci de m'en proposer un aussi."

Il se retourna et lui lança un regard perplexe. "Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé!"

Rose grogna. "C'est bien ça le problème, idiot! Seigneur ces gars-là sont tellement littéraux."

"Va chercher une boisson pour Bella. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon," dit Alice assise dans son siège et croisant ses bras en soupirant.

"Alors pourquoi étais-tu en colère?" demanda Jasper.

"Vas y!" cria-t-elle.

"Alice je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris ce qu'il a fait de mal," dit Bella doucement. "Peut-être que tu devrais lui expliquer…"

"Et peut-être que tu devrais la fermer." Edward grogna et en même temps Rose s'écria : "Fais attention!" Alice sembla horrifiée et se mit la main devant la bouche.

Il semblait à Bella qu'Alice l'avait giflée. "Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…" elle laissa la phrase en suspension, baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

"Oh seigneur, Bella je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le dire."

"Je sais," dit Bella. Elle tendit sa main et prit celle d'Alice.

Jasper revint avec un verre de vin mais il n'était pas dans un verre à vin mais dans un verre à eau. Elle serait soule si elle buvait tout ça. Elle le remercia poliment et en prit une gorgée. _Waouh!_ C'était vraiment délicieux. Bien meilleur que le vin que ses parents avaient l'habitude de boire dans leurs dîners. Il était sec et acide avec un fort goût d'alcool, c'était supposé être à la mode mais Bella avait toujours secrètement pensé que c'était bizarre et elle s'était demandé combien de personnes faisaient semblant d'aimer pour faire croire qu'ils avaient bon goût. Elle aimait ce vin. Il était léger et doux et acidulé, plus comme du jus. Elle ne trouvait pas le goût de l'alcool. Elle en prit une grande gorgée.

"Bella comment allons-nous protéger les drones libérés?" demanda Esmée. "Je ne veux pas les voir maltraités comme ils l'ont été après la guerre civile dans notre monde."

"Nous devons également tenir compte du fait que ce sera un afflux soudain de travailleurs sur le marché du travail," déclara Edward. Il prenait des notes sur son bloc électronique. "Je pense que nous devrions nous attendre à ce que ça fasse baisser les salaires, au moins à court terme."

L'offre et la demande. Bella réfléchit et fit une suggestion. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait abaisser l'âge de la retraite ou quelque chose pour compenser?"

Edward hocha la tête. "Ça vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. J'en parlerai au Ministre des finances demain."

"Quel effet ça va avoir sur les fonds de pension?" demanda Emmett.

Bella soupira. Ça lui était apparut si simple au premier abord. _Libérer les esclaves. Et nous vivrons tous heureux et pour toujours. Terminé._ Elle se souvint de l'histoire que Tanya lui avait racontée récemment les ondes sur l'étang. Elle avait commencé à y réfléchir, considérant les conséquences de ses actions parce que ce qu'elle ferait aurait des répercussions sur la société entière, affecterait potentiellement des millions de gens. Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin.

"D'abord concernant la protection nous ne pouvons en offrir aucune sur Lapush, pas jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions le contrôle de la planète. Ensuite les drones doivent être automatiquement inclus dans les choses comme les lois sur le salaire minimum non? Un grand nombre d'abus qu'ont enduré les Afro-américains dans notre pays étaient des choses qui étaient illégales mais personne n'a jamais fait appliquer la loi pour eux. Nous devons clairement dire que nous _allons_ appliquer la loi."

"Les gens vont être furieux si leurs drones s'en vont pour devenir soldats," dit Rose. "Il faut penser à un moyen de rembourser les propriétaires si nous encourageons 'leur propriété' à s'enfuir."

Bella n'avait jamais remarqué que la voix de Rose avait cette étrange propriété d'écho. Elle prit une autre gorgée et tapota le bord de son verre. Le bruit était énorme. Bella regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne sembla rien remarquer.

"Peut-être que des réductions d'impôts sur quelques années…" proposa Edward et ce fut la chose la plus drôle que Bella ait jamais entendue. Elle souffla. Il semblait si _sérieux_. Elle se mit à rire et encore plus quand les autres se mirent à la regarder. Et encore plus drôle, ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que les couleurs de leurs vêtements se mélangeaient sur leur peau.

Edward prit le verre et sentit. "Jasper! Tu lui as donné du _lysca!"_

Il hocha la tête. "J'ai pensé qu'elle méritait le meilleur!"

Edward sauta sur ses pied et courut vers l'interphone et frappa sur le bouton d'urgence. "Les humains ne boivent pas de _lysca._ "

"Tu ne le savais pas?" demanda Emmett à Jasper. "C'est dans le manuel concernant les soins aux humains." Emmett alla fouiller dans sa poche arrière et en sortit sa propre copie. "Tu ne l'as pas lu?"

Jasper commençait à être paniqué. Sa queue fouettait l'air. Bella était ravie de cette vision, on aurait dit que Jasper avait des centaines de queues et ça le faisait ressembler à un faux paon. Le visage d'Edward atteignit son champ de vision. Il disait quelque chose mais sa voix était trop lente pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Il semblait triste et elle se demanda pourquoi. "Tu as de très beaux yeux," dit-elle. "Nessie a tes yeux."

"Bella! Bella!" Sa voix paraissait provenir de milliers de kilomètres.

Bella se redressa regardant autour d'elle dans la confusion. Elle était allongée dans une chaude prairie ensoleillée. Les papillons dansaient dans l'herbe haute et elle pouvait entendre le son d'un torrent tout près. Elle regarda autour et vit… elle se vit… assise sous un arbre en train de lire un livre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ombre de cet arbre. L'autre Bella la regarda et lui sourit. "Hey Isabella!"

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Bella et ensuite elle se mit à rire de poser cette question à son image.

"On m'appelle de différentes façons," dit la femme. "On m'appelle comme toi en ce moment, je te ressemble aussi. Viens là et assieds-toi un moment. J'aimerai te parler."

Bella s'installa dans l'herbe. "Etes-vous… êtes-vous la Déesse?"

L'autre Bella haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Je pourrai aussi être le fruit de ton imagination suractivée. Ce qui est amusant c'est que tu ne le sauras jamais pour sûr… Comme la plupart des humains si tu aimes ce que je vais te dire tu diras que c'était une vision et si tu n'aimes pas, tu le rejetteras comme un rêve fou."

Une ligne d'un poème de William Blake auquel elle avait pensé plus tôt refaisait surface dans sa tête. _Te fit-il celui qui fit l'Agneau Jadis?*_

L'autre Bella rit comme si elle avait entendu sa pensée. "Aurais-tu préféré que j'apparaisse sous la forme d'un homme avec une grande barbe?" Elle sortit une pomme d'un sac à côté d'elle et l'offrit à Bella dans la paume de ses mains. "Tu en veux une?"

Quand un dieu t'offre une pomme, tu ferais mieux de la prendre. Bella l'accepta et remercia l'autre Bella en mordant dans la peau craquante de la pomme. Elle était délicieuse et fraiche.

"Un voyage long et difficile t'attend Bella." L'autre Bella frottait sa propre pomme sur son chemisier et mordit dedans avec délectation. "Humm j'aime ces choses. Tu ne peux pas en avoir sur Volterra." Elle en prit une autre bouchée et parlait tout en mâchant. "Il va falloir que tu aies confiance en cet homme qui est à toi."

"Je lui fais confiance."

"Pas tout à fait. Et un peu de foi en toi-même ne ferait pas de mal non plus."

Bella regarda sa pomme et ne dit rien.

"Ton cœur est au bon endroit. Tu veux ce qui est juste mais ces choses là ne viennent jamais facilement. Souvent elles ont un prix qui est terrible. Est-ce que tu veux le payer?"

Bella frissonna malgré la chaleur de ce jour d'été. C'était tellement facile de rêver et d'avoir des idéaux mais souffrir soi-même pour les atteindre? Etait-elle prête à se sacrifier pour la liberté des drones sans même savoir ce qu'elle aurait à supporter?

"Oui," dit-elle.

L'autre Bella sourit. "Bonne fille," dit-elle avec la bouche pleine. " C'est fini maintenant." Elle agita la main et Bella s'envola, tourna, tournoya et se sentit tomber. Elle atterrit dans son propre corps dans un souffle frémissant.

"Bella, oh Dieu merci," pleurait Alice.

Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage d'Edward au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude et d'amour. Sa tête était posée sue ses genoux. Nessie perchée sur son épaule, regardait sa mère en mâchonnant nerveusement sa queue. Autour du canapé Esmée, Carlisle, Rose et Emmett la regardaient avec des expressions consternées.

"Depuis combien de temps j'étais partie?" demanda Bella en essayant de s'asseoir.

"Tu n'étais pas partie," dit Alice. "Tu t'es raidie et tu as commencé à délirer à propos de pommes…"

"Tu planais à deux mille," dit Rosalie.

"Le docteur est là," annonça Jasper en triturant sa queue entre ses mains.

"Bien," répondit Edward. "Sors!"

"Edward, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ..."

"Sors." Edward pointa la porte.

Jasper jeta un regard désespéré vers Bella et quitta la pièce, les épaules basses et la queue trainant sur le sol. Alice ne remarqua même pas qu'il était parti. Elle serra Bella fermement. "Nous étions si inquiets!"

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et le vin choisit ce moment pour abandonner le navire. Esmée attrapa rapidement une poubelle et Alice courut chercher une serviette humide. Bella vomit maintes et maintes fois ce qui ramena des souvenirs désagréables de ses premières semaines de grossesse. Lorsque ce fut enfin fini, elle était faible et tremblante. Rosalie ordonna à Emmett de se tourner et elle aida Bella à passer une tunique propre. Ironique puisque Rose avait sûrement plus d'intérêt pour le corps nu de Bella qu'Emmett.

Le médecin scanna Bella et déclara qu'elle était en bonne santé. Il regarda le verre sur la table, la moitié de son contenu avait disparu et il dit simplement que ça avait été une bonne chose qu'elle se soit arrêtée là. Il lui laissa quelques comprimés à avaler et il dit que ça l'aiderait à éliminer ce qu'il restait dans son système.

"Merci, docteur ..." Bella s'arrêta brusquement, embarrassée de ne toujours pas connaitre son nom malgré le nombre de fois qu'il était venu la voir.

"Avec plaisir, Impératrice." Il s'inclina et partit, ignorant tacitement le fait qu'elle n'ait pas fini sa phrase.

Edward demanda à Alice si elle voudrait s'occuper des enfants et emmena Bella dans leur nid. Il monta avec elle, enveloppant son corps autour du sien comme s'il craignait qu'elle échappe à son étreinte. Elle entendit l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte quand les autres partirent.

"Edward, je dois te dire quelque chose..." La voix de Bella était douce et hésitante alors qu'elle décrivait ce qu'elle avait vu.

Il y réfléchit longuement. "Tu crois que c'était réel, Bella? Tu crois que la Déesse t'a parlé?"

"Je pense qu'il est plus probable que ce soit juste mon propre subconscient qui m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Puis de toute façon cela m'a aidé à éclaircir mes idées. Je veux le faire. Je veux libérer les drones sur Lapush, et recruter des drones pour notre armée. Je pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire."

Edward embrassa son front. "Alors nous le ferons."

* * *

Le matin, ils rencontrèrent Félix, le ministre des Finances qui était le premier Volturi geek que Bella voyait. Il était mince jusqu'à l'anorexie et sa pauvre queue était presque pelée vu la façon dont il tirait nerveusement ses poils. Elle se demanda s'il souffrait de la même cécité que les drones parce que la tunique marron qu'il portait avec le pantalon bleu n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.

Quand Edward lui expliqua l'idée de Bella de libérer les drones et la suggestion d'un remboursement d'impôt pour leur propriétaire, Félix soupira et jeta son stylo. Il se frotta les yeux alors et dit : "Empereur, je n'ai tout simplement pas les fonds. Toute réduction des recettes à ce stade serait catastrophique quand nous n'avons pas encore récupéré de la perte de Lapush. Nous luttons déjà pour payer nos obligations, sans parler des choses dont nous avons besoin pour lutter contre cette guerre. Nous avons besoin de navires mais les construire prendrait trop de temp, et les marchands ne sont pas disposés à nous vendre les leurs à un taux décent. Je continue à leur dire qu'ils n'auront plus d'affaires si la Fédération s'écroule mais ils ne me croient pas ou ils s'en fichent. Nous avons besoin d'armes. Nous avons besoin de provisions pour les quelques troupes que nous avons. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas..."

Edward l'interrompit. "Nous suspendons les recherches de compagnes pour la durée de la guerre."

Les yeux de Félix s'agrandirent. Une grande partie de leur budget était rattachée à la recherche de compagnes. L'énergie qui devait être dépensée pour plier l'espace était énorme, tout comme la puissance nécessaire pour faire marcher les ordinateurs. (Ce besoin de grandes quantités d'énergie était la raison pour laquelle les Volturi n'utilisaient pas de transport terrestre motorisé.) Ajoutez à cela le personnel nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le système et récupérer les femmes et le coût s'élevait à près de 20% du budget annuel.

"Pardonnez-moi, Empereur, mais notre espèce peut-elle se permettre de le faire?"

"Il n'y aura plus de _notre espèce_ si James gagne cette guerre," dit Edward.

Avec cette soudaine liquidité dans le budget, Félix et Edward arrivèrent à un compromis acceptable. Les propriétaires de drones seraient indemnisés si leurs drones partaient pour servir dans l'armée en déduisant leur valeur de leurs obligations fiscales sur une période de cinq ans. Ils discutèrent de l'idée de Bella concernant l'abaissement de l'âge de la retraite mais décidèrent finalement de ne rien changer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent quel genre d'effet les drones auraient sur l'économie. Après tout, dit Félix, plus de gens avec des salaires signifiait plus d'argent dépensé dans les magasins, créant plus d'emplois.

Avant de partir, Edward se tourna vers Bella et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter de l'argent pour acheter des vaisseaux. "Quel argent?" demanda Bella, perplexe.

"Celui des coffres personnels de l'Impératrice," expliqua Edward. "Je ne pourrai pas te rembourser tout de suite mais..."

"Attends, tu avais assez d'argent pour acheter des navires tout ce temps et tu ne l'as pas utilisé?" Elle eut envie de lui donner des baffes.

Elle conseilla son moi intérieur d'avoir de la patience. Il ne pensait pas comme un être de la Terre, après tout et ce qui semblait couler de source pour elle ne traversait parfois même pas son esprit.

"C'est _ton_ argent, Bella, je ne peux pas le dépenser sans ta permission."

"Tu aurais dû me demander cela avant," le réprimanda Bella. "Utilise-le. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et sûrement pas _autant…_ "

"Ça s'accumule depuis la mort de ma mère." Edward avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. "Bella, si quelque chose devait m'arriver, je veux que les enfants et toi soyez en sécurité."

"Ne parle pas comme ça, rien ne va t'arriver," dit-elle fermement, comme si elle pouvait le faire par la force pure de sa volonté. "D'ailleurs, je n'aurai qu'à vendre un collier pour pouvoir être capable de subvenir à nos besoins pendant des années."

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. L'extrémité de sa queue tomba tristement. "Tu vendrais mes cadeaux?"

"Seulement si c'était absolument nécessaire, pour l'amour des enfants," l'assura Bella et il sembla quelque peu apaisé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en famille, se câlinant dans le nid, en jouant avec les bébés. Edward avait dit que prendre du temps pour cela était très important, mais d'après ce qu'elle savait de ses parents, elle doutait qu'il ait eu cela quand il était enfant. Mais ils étaient décidés tous les deux à ne pas répéter les erreurs de leurs parents. Nessie et Petit Carlisle - et même Victoria - sauraient qu'ils étaient aimés.

Les bébés étaient près de marcher, faisant des pas prudents tout en s'accrochant à des objets pour garder l'équilibre, ce qui étonna Bella parce que chacun d'eux était encore seulement de la taille d'un rouleau d'essuie-tout. Edward dit que les puces pour traduire seraient implantées dès que le centre linguistique de leur cerveau serait plus mûr. La première année de développement d'un bébé Volturi était rapide. A la fin de cette première année, mentalement ils seraient comme les enfants terriens d'environ cinq ans, bien que leurs corps soient encore minuscules.

Edward tenait Nessie à bout de bras, la lançant et elle criait de joie. Petit Carlisle et Victoria était blottis sur le ventre de Bella. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire quand il faudrait les envoyer à l'école. Nessie profiterait certainement des leçons de compétences gouvernementales et au combat mais Bella doutait qu'elle veuille suivre le cours 'comment faire plaisir aux femmes' et si elle avait la nature possessive de la plupart des Volturi, elle n'apprécierait probablement pas que Petit Carlisle suive ces cours non plus.

"J'ai eu une offre du roi de Por Tangeles," dit Edward. "Je crois déjà connaître ta réponse sera mais j'ai pensé que je devrais en discuter avec toi d'abord."

"Quelle est cette offre?

"Il veut que Nessie soit la compagne de son fils, unissant nos royaumes sous leur domination."

"Mais elle est Volturi," protesta Bella. "Elle ne peut épouser personne, sauf celui qui lui correspond."

"Il ne se soucie pas si Nessie aime son fils," dit Edward tranquillement. "Leur bonheur n'est pas sa principale motivation."

"Seraient-ils même compatibles?" demanda Bella. "Serait-elle capable d'avoir des enfants avec lui sans être de vrais compagnons?"

Les hommes Alpha Volturi pouvaient seulement être excités par leur partenaire et elle supposa que pour les femelles ça serait la même chose mais alors, l'excitation n'était pas nécessaire pour qu'une femme soit enceinte. Bella frémit à la pensée de sa fille étant obligée de se soumettre à un homme qui ne serait jamais capable de lui plaire, de la rendre heureuse.

"Quelques femmes de Por Tangelo ont été accouplées avec des Volturi mais pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si Nessie serait capable d'être enceinte ou non. Il y a de vieilles histoires de princesses capturées et forcées dans des accouplements, mais je n'ai aucune idée si cela a jamais abouti à des enfants." Edward posa sa fille sur sa poitrine pour se reposer et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Nessie ronronna et bâilla, s'enroulant pour une sieste. "Il a offert de nous soutenir contre les rebelles. Son royaume est très riche, ils ont l'habitude de la guerre. Ils ont des navires, des armes, des soldats et il nous donnerait toutes ces choses si nous acceptons leur offre.

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle comprit la tension dans sa voix maintenant. S'ils s'unissaient avec Por Tangeles, la guerre pourrait être terminée rapidement. Des milliers de vies seraient épargnées.

"Si c'était moi qui devait sacrifier mon bonheur personnel pour mon royaume, pour mon peuple, je le ferais," dit Edward doucement. "Ça me tuerait, mais je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Nessie. Je ne peux pas la faire renoncer à sa vie."

"Nous nous battons pour mettre fin à l'esclavage", dit Bella. "Nous ne pouvons pas le faire en acceptant de vendre notre fille dans la servitude."

"J'essaie d'avoir foi," dit Edward. "J'essaie de croire que la déesse nous aidera."

Bella ne s'attendait pas à une intervention divine mais elle ne le dit pas à Edward.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant des coups sur leur porte. Edward gémit et se leva, mettant une Nessie endormie sur les oreillers près de Bella. Il alla répondre à la porte en grognant. Quelques mots parvinrent jusqu'à Bella, "... mieux… être important... "

Alice se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je sais que vous n'étiez pas mes témoins, mais puis-je vous demander refuge?"

Edward fut surpris mais il recula pour lui permettre d'entrer.

"Qu'est-il est arrivé?" cria Bella, s'asseyant et délogeant les bébés sur les oreillers. As-tu quitté Jasper?"

Alice sanglota et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Bella s'approcha et l'étreignit, faisant des cercles sur son dos pour l'apaiser, en murmurant des choses douces jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se calme pour pouvoir parler.

"Nous avons eu une terrible dispute," dit Alice, elle hoqueta, essuya son visage avec le mouchoir qu'Edward offrait. "Ça a commencé quand je lui ai dit que j'étais fatiguée de la façon dont il monopolisait Victoria quand elle et Petit Carlisle sont avec nous. Il ne me laisse pas la nourrir ou la baigner ou même l'amener à l'extérieur pour ses besoins. Il ne me laisse même pas la tenir très souvent. Il dit qu'elle est un cadeau de la déesse et que si elle n'est pas prise en charge correctement, la déesse pourrait la reprendre. Et j'ai dit ' _ne me fais-tu pas confiance pour prendre soin d'elle correctement?'_ Et il n'a pas répondu…!"

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella doucement. "Mais de nombreux nouveaux pères ...

Alice secoua la tête. "Merci d'avoir essayé mais ça va plus loin que ça. Et puis nous avons discuté de _toi_ , Bella. A ce sujet mais je n'y peux rien. Je sais qu'il n'a pas de sentiments _romantiques_ pour toi, mais je ne peux pas supporter la manière dont il te suit comme un chiot, s'accroche à chacun de tes mots. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça." Alice se mit à sangloter de nouveau.

Il y eut un autre coup à la porte et Bella attrapa les yeux d'Edward et pointa son menton vers la porte. C'était Jasper bien sûr et Tanya qui était agenouillée près de la porte se leva pour se tenir derrière lui, ses mains tordant son bâton. L'attitude abattue de Jasper fit que Bella se sentit presque désolée pour lui. Edward, apparemment, était beaucoup moins sympathique. "Non, tu ne peux pas entrer. Alice a demandé refuge ici. Bella et Alice ne sont peut-être pas liées par le sang mais elles sont des sœurs de cœur, ce qui signifie que ma maison sera toujours le refuge tant qu'elle en aura besoin."

"Alice, s'il te plaît," l'appela Jasper en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pour voir sa compagne dans la chambre. "S'il te plait, laisse-moi arranger les choses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

Alice leva le menton. "Non, Jasper, je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais et tu m'as ignoré. Alors considère ceci comme _ma_ Proclamation d'Emancipation."

…

 _*Tigre O Tigre de William Blake_

 _*plusieurs formes du même mot en anglais : suffrage / suffering / suffer – difficile de rendre ça en traduisant_

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_ _**Pas si simple de juste libérer les drones…**_

 _ **Ils vont avoir beaucoup de travail pour que tout cela fonctionne…**_


	14. Libres à jamais

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de

Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 14** **–** **LIBRES A JAMAIS**

.

Alice passa la nuit sur l'un des canapés. Bella ne pensa pas qu'elle avait beaucoup dormi parce qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit et avait entendu Alice pleurer à chaque fois. Bella se recoucha dans le nid après être allée voir les bébés et Edward tendit la main et la ramena contre lui avec un grognement de contentement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance si elle devait être séparée de lui. Pauvre Alice qui devait être en enfer.

Rose arriva avant le petit-déjeuner pour accompagner Alice et Bella aux bains du palais, Tanya les suivait, se méfiant de quiconque passait par là. Rose savait déjà où se trouvaient les bains parce que comme elle le disait – elle avait cet instinct de trouver les endroits où il y avait des filles nues.

"Rose," la réprimanda Alice. "Tu ferais bien qu'Emmett ne t'entende pas dire ça!"

Rose haussa les épaules. "Il est vraiment jaloux des hommes mais une femme? Il pourrait vouloir cela. Et toi? Serais-tu intéressée pour un peu de plaisir Petite?"

"Rose!" Alice fut choquée mais elle réalisa que Rose la taquinait essayant de lui faire oublier ses soucis. "Désolée mais tu n'es pas mon type."

Les bains étaient proches et faciles à trouver, il suffisait de tourner une seule fois dans un autre couloir. Bella ne put qu'haleter quand elle vit l'intérieur. C'était décoré comme un harem avec des sols en marbre, des divans autour des piscines, des plantes luxuriantes en pot et des fontaines décorées qui fonctionnaient comme des douches. Les murs en mosaïque étaient décorés avec des représentations de fleurs et résonnaient des éclaboussures et des rires des baigneuses.

Tout devint silencieux quand les occupants virent l'impératrice arriver. Bella sourit et fit un petit signe mais il fallut un moment pour que les conversations reprennent normalement. En raison de la grandeur de l'endroit elles n'eurent aucun mal à trouver une piscine libre. Elles jetèrent leurs vêtements sur un canapé à proximité et entrèrent dans l'eau chaude avec des soupirs simultanés de plaisir. Tanya se mit à genoux au bord de la piscine, son bâton posé sur ses cuisses. Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Tanya ne sautait pas dans la piscine avec elles, ça n'entraverait pas sa capacité à protéger Bella. Mais Tanya avait refusé fermement toute invitation de se joindre à elles.

"Que se passait-il avec les enfants ce matin?" demanda Rose. "J'ai pu les entendre brailler quand je suis entrée dans le hall."

"Edward leur raccourcissait les griffes d'orteil," dit Bella. "Et les bébés _n'aiment pas_ ça. Edward dit que jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à marcher leurs griffes doivent être coupées très courtes car ça va leur faire mal s'ils ne s'en servent pas pour marcher. Et qu'ils ne marcheront pas s'ils ont mal aux pieds et qu'ils n'apprendront pas à marcher suffisamment vite. Une fois qu'ils marcheront tous seuls le frottement contre les sols en pierre limera leurs ongles."

"Ce qui me rappelle…" dit Alice brusquement. "On doit leur mettre leur implant la semaine prochaine. Ils apprendront plus vite et plus facilement à parler une fois qu'ils entendront tout le monde parler la même langue."

"Les bébés semblent être un enfer d'entretien," dit Rose en secouant la tête.

"Je suis surprise que tu n'en aies pas encore un," confessa Bella.

"Emmett et moi avons décidé, d'attendre pendant un moment. Je ne suis pas exactement de type maternel."

"Rose tu ferais une mère merveilleuse," insista Bella.

Rose haussa les épaules mais une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Rose détestait tout ce qui pouvait la faire paraitre "douce" ou sentimentale. Bella savait ce que c'était de craindre d'être vulnérable alors elle n'insista pas.

"Je ne savais pas que les Volturis avait le moyen de contrôler les naissances," dit Bella.

"Les mâles n'éjaculent pas pendant l'orgasme," dit Rose et Bella devint encore plus rouge à chaque mot. " Et c'est pour cela que chaque femme ici n'a pas dix mille enfants."

Bon ça expliquait tout. Bella avait remarqué que le sexe avec Edward était un peu moins désordonné depuis que les jumeaux étaient arrivés.

"On pourrait penser qu'avec leur espèce en train de s'éteindre, les gens auraient _envie_ d'avoir plus de bébés," commenta Alice.

"Vraiment?" dit Rose. "Sur terre as-tu vu des familles décider de ne pas avoir d'enfants à cause de la pression exercée sur les ressources de la terre pour faire vivre sept milliards de personnes? Les gens ne réfléchissent pas au bien de l'espèce quand ça concerne quelque chose comme les enfants. Ils pensent à ce qu'ils veulent même s'ils disent haut et fort ce que les autres devraient faire." Rose plongea dans la piscine pour mouiller ses cheveux et commença à les shampouiner vigoureusement. Bella n'en revenait pas. Si elle faisait ça à ses cheveux elle n'arriverait plus jamais à les démêler... "Et toi Bella? As-tu discuté avec Edward d'avoir d'autres enfants?"

Bella aimait être une mère mais peut-être qu'ils devraient attendre jusqu'à ce que les choses se règlent davantage. "On n'a pas encore parlé," dit-elle.

"Tu baises avec lui, non? Et tu n'as pas pensé au contrôle des naissances? Si tu couchais avec un humain ça serait un moyen sûr de te retrouver avec une grossesse non désirée. Assez irresponsable pour toi, oh grande Impératrice de la Galaxie!"

Bella rougit. "Je n'ai pas pensé… je veux dire, je n'ai pas demandé…"

"Si ça te gêne de parler du contrôle des naissances avec ton partenaire, tu es trop immature pour avoir des rapports sexuels," dit Rose, sa voix était tranchante comme une pierre. "Quoi? Est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais _été emportée par le moment_? Et tu n'as pas voulu t'arrêter et discuter de quoi faire? Tu es une adulte Bella. Les adultes prennent leurs responsabilités."

Bella était écarlate. "Pourquoi tu me parles de ça?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi?" répondit-elle et elle plongea pour se rincer. "Un peu de réflexion ne fait de mal à personne. Tu es peut-être Impératrice des Neuf, ma petite mais il faut que tu grandisses encore un peu."

Blessée Bella sortit de la piscine et se sécha rapidement. _Ne boude pas. Les reines ne boudent pas. Et tu sais qu'elle a raison_. Ses méthodes étaient rudes mais elle savait que c'était l'amour qui faisait parler Rose.

Jasper attendait à l'extérieur quand elles sortirent des bains. Tanya avança entre Bella et Jasper, les yeux plissés. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça et Bella se demanda si Tanya pensait que Jasper pouvait être dangereux.

Alice essaya de continuer en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il sauta derrière elle. "Alice!" Il avait sale mine, ses yeux sombres cernés de noir, le visage pâle et tendu.

"Va-t'en Jasper," dit-elle. "Je ne veux pas te parler en ce moment."

"Alice je t'en prie," dit-il la voix rauque. "Te perdre me tue."

"Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant de me traiter comme si je n'avais pas d'importance," rétorqua Alice. Elle essaya de le dépasser et il leva son bras pour la bloquer.

Rose l'obligea à baisser son bras et le menaça de son doigt devant son visage. "Recule ou _je vais te faire mal,_ Jasper."

Il laissa retomber son bras. Il se tourna vers Bella, les yeux désespérés. "Aide-moi s'il te plait!"

"Je ne peux pas," dit Bella. "C'est un problème que tu as créé tout seul et il faut que tu trouves une solution pour arranger tout ça."

"Alice dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse!" supplia-t-il mais Alice s'éloigna, la tête haute même si les larmes commençaient à perler.

"Que vois-tu dans l'avenir pour Jasper et toi?" Bella trottinait pour rattraper Alice.

Alice essuya ses larmes. "Rien. Je ne peux _rien_ voir. C'est comme s'il y avait un mur noir qui bloquait mes visions. Et ça me fait peur."

* * *

Les Chambres du palais se turent quand l'empereur des Neuf se leva de son coussin et s'approcha au bord de l'estrade. Les spéculations allaient bon train pour connaitre les raisons de la convocation du Grand Conseil et la pièce était pleine à craquer des membres du Conseil, des politiques et des curieux. Des centaines de caméras étaient concentrées sur lui.

Il y avait ceux qui étaient certains que l'Empereur allait annoncer que sa fille allait être la compagne du Prince de Por Tangeles et les politiciens avaient travaillé pour faire des alliances amicales avec les membres du Conseil de Por Tangeles envoyant des cadeaux à ceux qui étaient proches du roi.

Il y avait les autres qui pensaient que l'Empereur allait annoncer une augmentation des impôts parce que les difficultés financières de la Fédération étaient connues de tous. Des opposants à cette augmentation avaient préparé des discours et s'était même occupés d'organiser une manifestation.

Aucun d'eux n'était préparé à ce qu'annonça l'Empereur.

"Par mon autorité comme Empereur des Neuf Fédérations, il est ordonné que les recherches pour trouver les compagnes soient suspendues jusqu'à ce que la rébellion ait pris fin."

Le protocole était ébranlé. Il y eut des exclamations bruyantes, des cris choqués et même indignés. Edward continua comme s'il n'entendait rien.

"Par mon autorité comme Empereur des Neuf Fédérations, tous les drones sur les planètes qui sont en rébellion contre la Fédération sont, par les présentes et pour toujours, libres. En outre tout drone qui prend les armes pour la défense de la Fédération se verra accordé les droits et les privilèges de ceux-ci."

Aucun enregistrement ne put capter les derniers mots de l'Empereur. La pagaille éclata ensuite et sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha des acclamations et des bruits de pieds.

Edward se tourna vers Bella et lui tendit la main. Bella se leva et la prit ses yeux fixés aveuglément sur le tumulte. "Ainsi soit-il," déclara Edward doucement en lui serrant la main.

"Soit," répéta Bella. Son cœur battait mais avec sa main dans la sienne, elle pourrait faire face à n'importe quoi. Elle leva le menton et laissa le bruit couler sur elle.

* * *

"Que puis-je _dire_?" répondit James à la question qui lui était posée par l'un des journalistes qui l'entourait. "Cette garce d'humaine est déterminée à détruire toute la structure de notre société. Ce à quoi elle n'a pas pensé c'est à la loyauté de nos drones. Ils font partie de nos familles et ils nous aiment. Alors non, ne craignez pas de soulèvement et méprisez les rumeurs que vous entendez concernant des drones qui fuient en masse, c'est un mensonge induit par la Fédération afin de saper notre confiance." Il dit les mots ' _fuient en masse'_ avec un grand sarcasme comme si l'idée que les drones veuillent quitter volontairement leur esclavage était très ridicule.

"On doit vraiment être très impressionné par un gars qui sait aussi bien mentir," dit Rose en éteignant l'écran. "Des bombes peuvent exploser et des navires exploser en arrière-plan il reste là à parler avec le visage impassible, _"Circulez il n'y a rien à voir ici…"_

Bella, Esmée et Rose étaient dans les entrepôts du palais, en train de remplir des cartons de vêtements du père d'Edward pour le centre de réfugiés. Bella ne voulait pas en regarder plus. Les vidéos étaient rarement positives ces derniers jours mais Rose insistait pour qu'elle reste au courant et emmenait son écran portable partout avec elle-même aux bains.

Il était difficile de croire que ça faisait une semaine que la Proclamation avait été faite. Ça avait ressemblé à un long jour sans fin. Bella et Edward étaient tous les deux épuisés et se couchaient pour dormir quelques heures dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il semblait qu'il y avait toujours une crise à résoudre dès que la dernière était réglée.

Des drones affluaient de partout dans la galaxie, échappant à leurs propriétaires et embarquant dans des navires pour quitter leur planète et espérer arriver à Volterra. Les transports souterrains clandestins avaient vu le jour pour aider les drones bien que les détails ne soient pas connus. Une chose était claire, c'était financé par quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup d'argent.

Des histories horribles circulaient. Deux jours auparavant Edward avait dû faire une autre proclamation interdisant de battre ou de tuer les drones qui essayaient de s'échapper. Les chasseurs de prime s'étaient multipliés à cause de l'augmentation soudaine des affaires. Certains des plus grands drones se coupaient la queue, espérant passer pour des Bêtas avec de faux identifiants acquis auprès de sources douteuses.

Le traitement de tous les nouveaux arrivants était un immense travail. Edward avait fait transférer un grand nombre de personnes qui travaillaient sur les bases de données de recherche de partenaire sur l'enregistrement de nouvelles troupes drones afin qu'il y ait le moins de gens possibles qui restent sans travail. A la surprise de Bella il y avait aussi un bon nombre de bénévoles. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mouvement d'abolition actif il semblait qu'un courant d'opposition à l'esclavage des drones existait déjà.

L'approvisionnement était rare. Bon nombre de drones n'arrivaient qu'avec leurs vêtements sur leur dos, morts de faim et de peur que l'Empereur et l'impératrice ne tiennent pas leurs promesses. Bella s'était servie de ses fonds propres pour acheter un vieil hôtel pour y faire vivre les drones jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être transférés vers des camps d'entrainement, ce qui bien sûr amenait la question de qui allaient pouvoir les entrainer. Edward avait amadoué deux de ses professeurs de combat à la retraite afin qu'ils puissent concevoir un nouveau programme de formation qui ferait des drones des soldats. Les drones qui avaient une expérience de sécurité ou de garde du corps se trouvèrent promus officiers dans les nouvelles unités.

Deux planètes, Kébi et Fénix avaient amendé leurs constitutions interdisant aux drones de faire leur service militaire ou de vivre libres sur leur planète. Edward soupira de frustration quand il entendit cela. "Un geste symbolique qui va coûter plus cher qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre. Les tribunaux inter-planétaires vont sévir parce que les lois d'une planète ne peuvent pas aller contre la loi de la Fédération. Ils vont aller se battre devant la Cour bien sûr et faire traîner cela autant que possible mais la décision de la cour est certaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font cela."

"Les hommes politiques derrière cela veulent essayer de faire en sorte que leurs électeurs s'opposent à l'émancipation même si les tribunaux leur donnent tort," déclara Bella. "Si ça se passe comme ce que j'ai vu sur ma planète alors ils donneront tort aux tribunaux."

Cet après-midi, Bella cherchait dans les entrepôts du palais tout ce qui pouvait servir à aider les drones démunis. Il semblait qu'aucun membre de la famille royale n'ait jamais jeté quoi que ce soit et cela promettait d'être un travail très long.

Esmée fit un petit bruit étouffé et Bella alla voir ce qui l'avait causé. Esmée était à genoux devant une boîte, un petit morceau de tissu dans ses mains. Comme Bella se rapprochait, elle pouvait voir que c'était une minuscule tunique. "C'était à Edward," dit Esmée, d'une voix chancelante. "Je l'ai fait pour lui quand il était un bébé."

Bella s'agenouilla près d'elle et mit ses bras autour d'Esmée, qui avait maintenant des larmes sur ses joues. Elle serra Bella et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Esmée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi pleures-tu?"

"Je veux avoir un autre bébé," dit Esmée. "Carlisle ne l'envisagera même pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Esmée se recula et frotta la petite tunique avec ses pouces. "Il pense que nous avons fait quelque chose de terriblement mal en élevant nos enfants pour qu'ils tournent comme ils l'ont fait. "

"Ce sont des conneries," dit Rose. "Tu as pratiquement élevé Edward, n'est-ce pas? Et regarde comme il s'en sort bien."

Esmée secoua la tête. "Peut-être que Carlisle a raison. Nous avons gâté James, peut-être lui avons-nous trop cédé ou ne l'avons pas discipliné comme nous aurions dû. Il était si doux quand il était petit. Il est difficile de croire que ... " Elle a coupé la phrase, ses yeux sur la tunique bébé. "Ses frères l'ont toujours suivi, ils l'adoraient. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils suivraient James dans quelque chose comme ça. "

"Esmée, ce n'est pas de ta faute," insista Bella.

"Tous les trois ont leurs communicateurs réglés de façon à rejeter toutes mes lettres." Esmée remit la tunique dans la boîte, la posant tendrement sur d'autres autres vêtements avant de fermer le couvercle. "Je les aime toujours, Bella."

"Bien sûr que tu les aimes, tu es leur mère," dit Rose. "Veux-tu que je parle à Carlisle?

"Non!" s'alarma Esmée. "Je suis sûre qu'il serait bouleversé, s'il savait que je vous parlais de ces ... questions intimes.

Le communicateur de Rose bipa et elle le regarda. "Alice dit qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devrions regarder."

 _Oh non, quoi encore,_ Bella pensa et se prépara pour un assaut alors que Rose allumait son écran et mit la vidéo.

L'homme qui apparut à l'écran semblait familier mais Bella n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi mais comme il continuait à parler elle se rendit compte avec un choc que c'était l'homme qui avait été frappé par la pierre le matin de leur déménagement au palais.

"J'avais tort. Tellement tort. Si elle n'est pas la déesse, elle est certainement un cadeau envoyé par elle. L'impératrice a couru sur un terrain accidenté pour m'aider, alors que je n'avais fait que l'insulter, elle a risqué sa propre sécurité dans une foule qui aurait pu la blesser. De ses propres mains, elle m'a soigné jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive. J'ai très honte de la façon dont je l'ai traitée."

"Il est invité à un talk-show populaire," dit Rose. "L'avoir de notre côté pourrait être vraiment bénéfique pour notre cause. Bon travail, B. Peut-être devrais-tu lui accorder une interview ou quelque chose comme ça. "

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne saurais pas quoi dire."

Elles finirent de rassembler des vêtements et Rosalie et Bella partirent pour le camp de réfugiés. Certains de ses propres vêtements étaient dans des sacs - Rose et les drones du palais les portaient. Bella avait été choquée quand aucun d'entre eux n'ait choisi de quitter son service pour rejoindre les militaires. Une poignée de femmes étaient venues avec quelques drones. Certaines étaient des veuves qui étaient tombées amoureuses des drones qui les servaient. Quelques-unes avaient quitté leurs maris, une situation qui obligeait Bella à réaffecter les gardes du palais au camp des drones.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp de réfugiés, Bella fut submergée. Tanya n'avait pas exagéré en disant que les drones aimaient Bella. Certains d'entre eux portaient même des images d'elle épinglé à leurs vêtements. Ils voulaient tous la toucher, ce que Bella essaya de supporter stoïquement, d'autant qu'elle détestait avoir des mains d'inconnus sur elle. Tanya était étonnamment douce quand elle fit reculer la foule à quelques pas de l'impératrice.

Rose et elle se mirent à faire circuler les vêtements. Un homme et une femme s'agenouillèrent devant elle et Bella automatiquement tendit une tunique à la femme. Bella était surprise de la reconnaître : la femme aux cheveux roux qui avait essayé de se présenter à Bella dans les bains seulement Tanya avait utilisé son bâton pour bloquer son chemin.

"Non, impératrice, merci, nous n'avons pas besoin de vêtements," dit l'homme. La femme et lui joignirent leurs mains, jetant un regard nerveux l'un à l'autre. "Nous sommes venus vous demander de faire notre cérémonie d'union."

"Union?" répéta Bella. Les drones ne pouvaient pas se mettre en couple... _Ou pouvaient-ils_? S'ils avaient les mêmes droits que les autres citoyens ...

"Je ... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire," dit Bella. "Je ne suis pas prêtre."

L'homme s'inclina, touchant avec son front l'ourlet de la tunique de Bella. "Vous êtes une incarnation vivante de la Déesse. Vous êtes celle qui mélange les âmes des couples mariés."

"Je... euh .. je ne peux pas répondre maintenant," lui dit Bella. "Je reviendrai ici demain et je vous donnerai une réponse."

Sur le chemin de la maison, Rose avait un visage sombre. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Bella.

"Je sais ce que tu penses," dit Rose. "tu penses qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'accoupler. La loi ne le permet pas. Vas-tu leur refuser le droits au mariage, B? Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi cela fait mouche pour moi. Tu peux justifier de ne pas vouloir dépenser des ressources précieuses pour leur trouver un partenaire compatible parce qu'ils sont stériles mais ils devraient avoir les mêmes droits que tout le monde quand il s'agit de se marier avec la personne qu'ils aiment."

"J'ai besoin d'en discuter avec Edward."

"Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire!" dit Rose, sa voix cinglante. "Tu es l'Impératrice et tu as exactement les mêmes putains de pouvoirs législatifs que lui!"

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi important sans lui en parler. Nous sommes partenaires, Rose, et sa contribution est importante pour moi."

"Ainsi, tout ce que tu as dit sur la liberté et l'égalité n'était que des conneries!" Rose regarda Bella, ses bras croisés sur son ample poitrine. "Si tu ne fais pas ça, Bella, tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais que tu étais."

Bella voulait trouver Edward dès qu'elles arrivèrent au palais mais elle alla voir les bébés en premier.

Alice était en service aujourd'hui. Rose est partie dans son logement, toujours en colère, à en juger par la façon dont elle avait quitté la pièce.

Quand elle entra Bella trouva que les bébés avaient été mis dans le nid pour leur sieste de l'après-midi. La tête de Victoria était sur le ventre de Petit Carlisle et Nessie jouait tranquillement avec ses orteils. Elle laissa échapper un coo ravi quand elle vit sa mère et tendit ses bras pour que sa mère la prenne. Bella se pencha dans le nid et lui donna un baiser et un câlin mais la laissa où elle était. Son propre planning pouvait être frénétique et erratique mais elle voulait donner aux enfants la stabilité de la routine.

Alice était couchée sur le canapé, apathique et amaigrie. Elle avait perdu du poids au cours de la semaine dernière, une source de préoccupation chez quelqu'un de si petit. Elle ne mangeait ni ne dormait bien. Son visage était pâle et tiré et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était aussi malheureuse sans Jasper que lui sans elle. Alice dormait sur un lit de bébé dans la chambre des bébés, et Jasper dormait sur le plancher de leurs quartiers près de la porte de communication le bout de sa queue passant sous la porte comme s'il était désespéré de tout faire pour être plus proche de sa compagne.

"Cela ne peut pas continuer," dit Bella. "Lève-toi, Alice, tu dois parler à Jasper et tout faire pour vous vous réconcilier. Tu ne fais rien sauf être allongée sur ce canapé toute la journée, en deuil de ta vie. Tu veux être avec lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," chuchota Alice. "Plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas vivre comme avant, Bella."

"Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça non plus, je vais le trouver."

Il n'était pas loin. Il était assis près de la porte communicante et semblait n'avoir pas quitté cet endroit depuis quelques jours. Sa tunique était froissée et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, à l'exception de l'endroit plat qu'il appuyait contre la porte chaque soir pendant qu'il dormait, son corps s'appuyant instinctivement pour entendre Alice respirer.

"Alice, viens ici!" ordonna Bella.

Alice obéit, la tête baissée. Elle traînait avec elle la couverture qu'elle avait utilisée sur le canapé comme si elle lui apportait une sorte de sécurité. Les yeux de Jasper errèrent sur elle, la buvant des yeux comme un homme assoiffé dans le désert. Alice se contenta de se tenir là, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Quelques instants après, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et parla.

"Je veux te demander pardon. J'ai eu plus que le temps de considérer mes actions et la façon dont je t'ai traitée, plus que le temps suffisant pour comprendre pourquoi je t'ai perdue. Je te demande juste, s'il te plaît, Alice, laisse-moi rester à la périphérie de ta vie. Permets-moi de te voir, même si c'est seulement de loin. Laisse-moi voir ma fille. Ça fait mal de respirer sans ton parfum dans l'air."

Alice se mit à pleurer et fit ce qu'elle voulait : elle courut dans ses bras. Jasper enveloppa son minuscule corps avec le sien, frissonnant.

Bella sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle en partant.

* * *

 _ **Rien ne sera facile pour Bella.**_

 _ **Rose a ses convictions, ce qui est bien**_

 _ **mais Bella a raison elle doit en discuter avec Edward**_

 _ **et enfin Alice est réconciliée avec Jasper….**_


	15. Rencontrer l'Impératrice

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 15 -** RENCONTRER L'IMPERATRICE

Comme Alice était très très occupée, Bella resta avec les enfants. Elle envoya un message au communicateur d'Edward pour lui dire qu'elle souhaitait lui parler quand il pourrait trouver un moment et ensuite tomba avec un soupir près des bébés. Elle sortit gentiment la queue de la bouche de Nessie et se fit une note mentale de dire à Edward que l'implantation de la puce des bébés était le lendemain matin. Elle avait dû s'assoupir puisque quand elle se réveilla Edward était près d'elle en train d'embrasser son cou. Bella leva une main et rencontra des oreillers vides.

"Ils sont avec Alice et Jasper," dit Edward avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de demander.

"Est-ce que tout va bien entre Alice et Jasper?"

"Ils semblaient être en grande conversation et Alice ne coulait pas… ce que j'ai pris pour un signe positif."

" _Pleurait_ , souviens-toi?" le corrigea Bella en cachant un sourire.

"J'ai reçu ton message. Je suis désolé que ça ait pris aussi longtemps. Il y avait des réquisitions, des réunions avec les ministres… " soupira-t-il. "Même si nous étions deux il n'y aurait toujours pas suffisamment de temps dans la journée pour tout faire."

"Il faudrait que je passe plus de temps au bureau," songea Bella. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

Edward lui mordilla l'oreille et la chair de poule envahit sa peau. "Non Bella j'ai besoin que tu fasses ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance pour me faire des compte-rendu et prendre soin de mon peuple."

"Edward tu sais que quelques drones ont amené des femmes avec eux quand ils se sont échappés de leur planète. On m'a demandé de célébrer une union pour un couple aujourd'hui."

La respiration d'Edward resta coincée dans sa bouche. "Oh," dit-il.

"Oui, _oh_ est la bonne réaction," répondit Bella. "Edward je n'ai pas su quoi dire. S'ils sont pleinement citoyens, il va de soi qu'ils devraient avoir le droit d'avoir un compagnon comme tout le monde."

"Les gens vont être très mal à l'aise avec cette idée," déclara Edward. "A vrai dire ça me met un peu mal à l'aise moi aussi."

Bien sûr que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait moins d'un an, il avait tué un drone qui avait osé porter la main sur sa compagne. Bella n'était pas toujours sûre qu'il les voyait comme étant pleinement des gens mais il essayait.

"Je leur ai dit que je leur donnerai une réponse demain."

"Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés…" songea Edward.

"Etre en couple ne signifie pas seulement avoir des bébés. Il y a _ça_ aussi." Elle fit un signe vers leurs mains jointes, le nid autour d'eux et leur conversation.

"Je sais. J'éprouve de la pitié pour eux. Petit Carlisle et Nessie ont amené de la joie dans ma vie bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer."

"Pour moi aussi," dit Bella. La maternité était quelque chose de merveilleux mais avoir d'adorables bébés qui ne pleuraient pas, ne salissaient pas de couches était incroyable.

"Et beaucoup de gens vont s'opposer à ce qu'une femme fertile soit enlevée de la liste."

"Qu'en est-il de l'insémination artificielle? Avez-vous quelque chose comme ça?"

Il resta silencieux un long moment. "Je pense que mon traducteur a fait une erreur."

Bella était contente de ne pas l'avoir en face, il ne pourrait pas voir la rougeur l'envahir alors qu'elle lui expliquait le processus.

"Seigneur, Bella ton monde est un endroit étrange. Vos hommes peuvent s'auto-stimuler?"

Oh Seigneur ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle pensait avoir un jour avec lui. Sûrement que les Bêtas qui ne sont pas liés à l'odeur comme les Alphas pouvaient… "Oui ils peuvent."

" Alors je suppose que c'est compréhensible… pourquoi ils ne valorisent pas le sexe comme nous le faisons."

Bella décida qu'il était temps de revenir au sujet. "Que devrai-je faire au sujet de la requête de ce couple?"

Il soupira et roula sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle reposait contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. "Tu as raison. Nous leur avons promis les droits des citoyens en échange de leur implication dans la défense de la Fédération. Nous ne pouvons pas faire exception pour ces droits-là et leur interdire d'avoir une compagne. Mais ça ne va pas être une décision populaire."

"Les droits ne peuvent pas dépendre de la popularité," dit Bella.

"Je ne suis quand même pas certain que ce soit toi qui doives le faire. Je vais envoyer un message à Carlisle et lui demander de venir pour le petit-déjeuner afin que nous puissions en discuter."

"Et que va-t-on faire avec les femmes qui ont quitté leur mari pour leur drone? Je sais que les Volturi ne connaissent aucune forme de divorce, mais bon … nous devrions."

"Tu as dit _nous_!" dit Edward.

Elle le regarda fixement.

"Tu t'es incluse dans les Volturi," expliqua Edward. "Ça me rend heureux."

Et puis il fit une chose extraordinaire.

Il sourit.

Certes c'était un sourire tordu car ses muscles faciaux n'étaient pas habitués à faire ce mouvement mais son cœur se réjouit de voir cela. "Edward! Tu _souris_!"

"J'ai essayé de pratiquer," admit-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. "Tu as un sourire merveilleux," l'encouragea-t-elle.

"J'aime quand tu souris aussi," dit Edward. "Ça rend tes yeux pétillants et des fosses apparaissent dans tes joues."

" _Fossettes,"_ proposa Bella. "Voilà comment nous les appelons."

Il embrassa ses deux joues. "Je les aime. Mais bon la déclaration sur le divorce je ne peux pas l'accepter. L'union fait de deux âmes une seule. Cela ne peut pas être annulé par une action mortelle."

"Dans ma culture nous avons le mariage religieux et le mariage laïque."

"Bella je ne peux pas changer ça. C'est la Déesse elle-même qui l'a créé."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Peut-être que le gouvernement et la religion ne devraient pas se mélanger."

Il avait l'air perplexe. "Que veux-tu dire?'

"Tout le monde ne croit pas en votre religion, Edward mais les lois de la Fédération sont basées dessus."

Cette expression de perplexité ne quitta pas son visage. "Nos lois appliquent ce qui est juste."

"Pour vous, peut-être," dit Bella. "D'autres peuvent voir les choses différemment mais ils doivent vivre selon les règles de votre foi."

"Nous avons la liberté de la religion, Bella."

"Pas tout à fait. Et non, si vos institutions laïques sont basées sur votre religion."

"Sur quoi pourraient-elles êtres fondées si ce n'est sur notre culture?"

Oh Seigneur il faudrait sans doute plus d'une semaine pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer l'humanisme, les travaux de Locke, Hobbs et Rousseau, le concept du Contrat social. Elle allait devoir rester loin de cette discussion. "Oh! J'allais presque oublier..." Bella changea de sujet et lui parla de l'homme qu'elle avait secouru et de sa vidéo lui présentant ses excuses.

"Son nom est Alec," déclara Edward. "J'ai appris cela en regardant les vidéos concernant le dernier scandale de l'Impératrice. Nous devrions peut-être organiser une entrevue."

"C'est ce que dit Rosalie mais je ne voudrai pas… Je veux dire je ne peux pas…"

"Tu peux," dit-il doucement. "Tu peux tout faire Bella. Toute personne qui peut affronter les rugissements d'un Grand Conseil outragé peut traiter avec un seul baratineur."

 _Baratineurs_. Ça c'était un bon nom pour eux. Son visage était à nouveau rouge. "Je ne pense pas…" commença-t-elle.

Il mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres. "Je sais. Mais ça réchaufferait le cœur du peuple de rencontrer son Impératrice."

Bella soupira. Il avait accepté que les drones aient une compagne même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Sûrement qu'elle pouvait faire ça pour lui. Compromis. "Très bien si tu penses que l'idée est bonne."

Il lui sourit à nouveau et son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Tu veux encore entendre une autre bonne idée?" demanda-t-il la voix douce et séduisante.

Bien sûr mon gars!

* * *

C'était Rose qui avait suggéré que Bella porte du blanc pour l'interview. "Ça te fera paraître innocente," expliqua Rose.

"Pour _toi,_ peut-être _,"_ dit Bella en riant. "De ce que j'en sais ils voient le blanc comme une couleur audacieuse et sexy."

Rose avait fait son apparition avant qu'Alice ne rentre du bain, de façon surprenant elle était humble et contrite et demanda à Bella de lui pardonner ses mots grossiers de la veille. Bella lui dit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle savait que Rose était inquiète qu'elle prenne la voie facile ce qui compromettrait son engagement en faveur des droits des drones comme tant d'hommes politiques sur la Terre l'avaient fait et n'avait pas réussi à tenir leurs promesses sur ses questions controversées. Il était difficile pour Rose d'avoir confiance.

"Relève la tête," commanda Rose.

Alice fronça les sourcils. "Je pense qu'elle devrait porter des bijoux. Elle représente la royauté pas une mère de banlieue."

"C'est trop distrayant," dit Rose. "Les filles, vraiment faites-moi confiance. Je travaillais dans les relations publiques je sais ce que je fais."

Elle dégagea le visage de Bella en tirant ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha ensuite elle mit du maquillage discret et léger.

Edward n'aimait pas ça. Il observait son visage attentivement et passa son doigt sur sa joue examinant le maquillage sur son doigt. "Pourquoi dois-tu peindre son visage?"

Rose arrangea l'endroit qu'il avait touché. "Sans ça elle va paraitre fade sous les lumières et son visage sera tout brillant."

"Ses lèvres ne sont pas de cette couleur normalement," déclara Edward. "C'est mensonger de lui mettre des couleurs qui ne sont pas à elles." Il pencha la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ses paupières?"

"Edward, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance à ce sujet, d'accord?" répondit Rose.

Ils avaient posé leurs conditions pour cette interview. Elle se déroulerait au Palais, en présence d'Edward et de Tanya. (Edward ne faisait pas encore entièrement confiance à Alec malgré son changement apparent d'attitude.) Il ne devait y avoir aucune question concernant la religion ou les miracles ou la déification de Bella.

Ce matin ils avaient pris les bébés et les avaient amenés pour qu'on leur implante la puce traductrice. Même si le médecin avait promis que ce serait indolore et sans danger, Bella avait été très anxieuse. Elle tint chaque bébé sur ses genoux (Alice ne pouvait pas regarder) pendant que le docteur appuya ce qui ressemblait à un revolver sur leurs têtes et injecta la puce, guérissant le tissu presque instantanément. Ensuite les enfants dormirent profondément et Edward était amusé que Bella vérifie leurs têtes de nombreuses fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Au petit-déjeuner, Bella et Edward avaient pris leur décision et Carlisle fut d'accord avec eux : Bella ne pouvait pas pratiquer la cérémonie. Le faire serait déclarer de manière très publique qu'elle avait l'autorité de la déesse et c'était une déclaration qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire. Au lieu de cela, Grand Prêtre Carlisle effectuerait la cérémonie et Bella y assisterait en tant que témoin. La mariée rousse, Kate, avait pleuré de joie quand Bella le lui avait annoncé, pas du tout déçue d'avoir la version Volturi du pape accomplissant sa cérémonie d'union et avoir l'impératrice des Neuf Fédérations comme témoin.

Immédiatement après l'entrevue, Alec et son cameraman suivraient Bella jusqu'au Temple, où Carlisle exécuterait la première cérémonie d'union drone. C'était une occasion capitale, l'histoire était en train de s'écrire et Bella était fière d'en faire partie. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait avec la rébellion, elle serait en mesure de se réconforter en sachant qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose.

Bella s'éloigna quand ils atteignirent la porte de la pièce où Alec était installé avec son équipe. "J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas faire cela. "

"Tu y _vas,"_ dit Rose, et elle la poussa sans pitié par la porte.

Alec et son cameraman s'agenouillèrent et s'inclinèrent très bas. La voix de Bella trembla quand elle leur dit de se lever et ses genoux flageolèrent quand elle s'assit sur un coussin à côté de la petite table. Les lumières étaient aveuglantes, et s'asseoir là-dessous donnait aussi chaud que de se glisser dans la piscine aux bains mais n'était pas aussi relaxant. Une tasse de café avait été placée sur la table devant elle et Bella inhala l'arôme chaud et riche. Elle prit la tasse et Edward était là avant qu'elle puisse en prendre une gorgée. Il mit sa main dessus. "Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été goûté," dit-il.

Un des drones du palais prit la tasse et versa une partie du liquide chaud dans la paume de sa main et l'aspira. Quand il ne tomba pas mort empoisonné, Edward rendit la tasse à Bella, qui en but à petits coups en soupirant de plaisir. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise d'avoir des dégustateurs, de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait mourir à cause du poison qui lui était destiné mais cela réduisait une partie de l'inquiétude d'Edward concernant sa sécurité.

Alec prit place sur le coussin de l'autre côté de la table. "Impératrice, merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de me parler," dit-il. "Avant de commencer, je dois vous demander pardon pour les noms terribles dont je vous ai traitée."

"C'est oublié," dit Bella. "Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas été plus blessé par ce projectile."

"Cette pierre a été une bénédiction et je suis reconnaissant à celui qui l'a envoyée. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer."

Bella rougit. "C'est gentil à vous de le dire."

Alec inclina la tête. "J'imagine que vous avez besoin de quelques mots aimables en ce moment. Vous avez fait face à beaucoup de critiques."

"C'est compréhensible. Edward et moi faisons des changements massifs dans la société Volturi et je suis sûre que les gens ont peur. Le changement n'est jamais facile, surtout à grande échelle.

"Votre monde a eu une guerre quand vos drones ont été libérés, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous n'avons jamais eu de _drones_ ," dit Bella. "Nous avions des esclaves mais ils n'étaient pas comme des drones Volturi. La seule différence était leur couleur de peau."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec leur peau?"

"Leur peau était brune, plus foncée que les gens qui les asservissaient. Les propriétaires des esclaves avaient la même couleur que moi."

"Ils étaient asservis simplement parce qu'ils étaient bruns?"

"Plus ou moins."

Alec pensait clairement que c'était fou mais il était assez poli pour ne pas commenter. "Il y a eu une guerre civile sur notre planète pour les libérer. Est-ce exact?

"Pas la planète, juste ma nation." Bella envisagea d'expliquer que la guerre civile n'était pas seulement à propos de l'esclavage mais expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants prendrait des heures.

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux dr... aux esclaves après la guerre?"

"C'était mauvais pour eux," dit Bella. "Les gens étaient très cruels. Mon pays n'a pas appliqué les lois pour les protéger comme le fera la Fédération," Bella pensait que c'était plus facile pour Lincoln. Lincoln ne cherchait pas à obtenir l'égalité pour les esclaves, juste mettre fin au système de l'esclavage lui-même.

"Vous êtes troublée par votre perte de popularité?"

"Je suis troublée de voir que mon peuple est malheureux mais encore une fois, je comprends pourquoi. Ce sont de grands changements. Les gens verront que c'était pour le mieux."

"Vous croyez que l'esclavage est moralement répréhensible ?"

 _Tu marches sur un fil là_ , se prévint-elle. "On m'a appris que personne ne devrait posséder une autre personne, que tout le monde devrait avoir les mêmes droits et déterminer son propre destin," dit Bella prudemment.

"Saviez-vous qu'une autre fille a éclos ce matin?"

Bella se figea, choquée par son brusque changement de sujet et par la nouvelle elle-même. "Non, je ne le savais pas."

"La femme prétend que vous avez mis la main sur elle et l'avez bénie une semaine avant qu'elle donne naissance."

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'un journaliste essayerait de faire passer les questions qu'il désirait poser. Jusque-là, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était interviewée. "Le sexe de son bébé était déjà déterminé avant qu'elle me rencontre…"

Alec ne sembla pas satisfait de sa réponse mais il l'accepta et passa à autre chose. "L'armée que vous levez, est-ce pour la protection de La Fédération ou l'invasion de Lapush?

"Lapush _fait partie_ de la Fédération, bien que certains prétendent le contraire."

"James a dit des choses très dures à votre sujet, Impératrice."

"Ça pourrait me préoccuper si je me souciais de son opinion," répliqua Bella. "Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de l'opinion d'un homme qui tue des innocents pour son bénéfice?"

"Il prétend que ces vidéos ont été mises en scène par la Fédération." Alec dit cela non pas pour argumenter mais pour lui donner l'information.

Bella ricana. "Oui et selon ses affirmations, aucun drone Lapushi n'a quitté son propriétaire et le centre des réfugiés est vide… Je pense que beaucoup de Volturi dans cette ville pourraient témoigner différemment."

"Le président Kebian a promis de se tenir devant la porte du Temple pour empêcher la cérémonie d'union drone aujourd'hui."

Comment la nouvelle de l'union drone avait pu se répandre si vite? "C'est bien qu'il y ait deux portes, alors."

Le bout de la queue d'Alec s'agita d'amusement. "Merci, Impératrice, de m'avoir parlé aujourd'hui."

Bella inclina la tête vers lui poliment. "Et merci de m'avoir reçue dans votre programme."

Ça avait été beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bella se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Edward et Tanya. Elle se fondit dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre lui. Ensemble, ils parcoururent la courte distance qui les séparait du Temple, Edward et Bella main dans la main. Ils traversèrent la porte latérale. Bella espérait que le président Kebian n'était pas trop déçu d'être privé de sa place sous les projecteurs.

Carlisle les attendait à l'autel, les mariés déjà s'agenouillés devant lui. Kate fit un sourire joyeux et excité et un petit geste de la main à Bella. La rotonde du temple était remplie de drones. Quand Bella et Edward entrèrent, ils tombèrent tous à genoux, comme un champ de blé s'inclinant sous un vent fort. Dans un grand groupe comme celui-ci, l'étiquette n'exigeait pas qu'ils s'agenouillent tous : qu'ils aient choisi de le faire était un hommage touchant. La voix de Bella se fissura quand elle leur dit de se lever.

La cérémonie commença, la voix de Carlisle montant et descendant dans l'inflexion familière des vœux. Edward serra sa main et murmura "je veux", aux moments appropriés, comme s'il s'engageait avec elle encore une fois. Les larmes frémissaient sur les cils de Bella.

Dès que Carlisle les déclara deux âmes n'en faisant plus qu'une seule, la pièce explosa d'acclamations, rugissements et bruits de pieds. Personne n'essaya d'arrêter le couple comme le voulait la tradition alors qu'ils couraient dans l'allée centrale vers les portes, renversant presque le président Kebian surpris. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu alors qu'ils passaient devant lui. Quelques-uns des amis de Kate s'alignèrent sur les marches du Temple et jetèrent du grain sur les nouveaux mariés. Kate rit et secoua sa tête, ses cheveux étincelants comme un penny neuf dans la lumière du soleil.

En bas des marches, les manifestants commençaient à se rassembler, se laissant aller comme des voiles sans vent quand ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Bella dit un remerciement silencieux à celui qui les avait mal informés quant à l'heure. Les drones s'alignèrent sur les marches, empêchant qu'on les voie tandis que Kate et son compagnon s'en allaient.

Comme elle regardait le couple partir, Bella sentit son esprit s'élever. Elle devrait se rappeler cela dans ses jours plus sombres, qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de soutien là, dehors, même si les voix mécontentes étaient les plus fortes.

* * *

 _ **Bella et Edward avancent ensemble, de petits pas, jusqu'où vont-ils pouvoir aller?**_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, vos alertes et mises en favori._


	16. Gagner les esprits et les coeurs

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 16 -** **Gagner les esprits et les cœurs**

Quand Bella rentra du bain le lendemain matin, elle trouva Edward dans le nid en train de lire un livre aux bébés. Le petit Carlisle et Victoria étaient couchés tous les deux au creux de son bras alors que Nessie était assise sur son estomac, suivant son doigt de ses yeux pendant qu'il montrait les mots sous les images colorées. "Nous irons chasser demain bébé et moi, et nous tuerons beaucoooooup d'animaux! Nous tuerons un _kakuna_ , ils ont très bon goût! Et nous tuerons tous les _zorbes d'_ un arbre pour en faire un ragoût!"

"Seigneur Edward, c'est terrifiant!" s'écria Bella, mi horrifiée mi riant.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il. Nessie était énervée qu'il s'arrête de lire et mit ses mains sur les joues d'Edward pour lui faire tourner la tête vers le livre.

"C'est terriblement… sanglant, tu ne crois pas?"

"C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais enfant," dit-il sur la défensive. Nessie faisait bouger sa tête avec son petit poing. Edward l'attrapa avec sa queue et la posa sur les oreillers loin dans le nid. Elle bouda un moment puis revint. "Esmée et Carlisle doivent bien me l'avoir lu un millier de fois. Carlisle faisait également le bruitage mais je ne suis pas très bon ça."

Bella laissa tomber. Les contes de Grimm à l'origine étaient assez sanglants aussi. Elle supposa que les enfants pourraient survivre à cette histoire bizarre.

"A mam mam ma," dit Nessie, commençant à devenir désespérée par la non résolution de cette situation.

Bella poussa un petit cri. "Elle vient juste de dire _maman_! Tu as entendu ça."

Bella sauta dans le nid et serra Nessie dans ses bras. "Tu peux le dire à nouveau Nessie?"

"Om an ma," offrit Nessie.

Bella couina et la serra à nouveau. "Tu es une gentille fille, Nessie! Si intelligente! Et est-ce que tu peux dire papa? _Paaaa Paaaa_?"

"Pa Pa Pa," cria Nessie en tapant dans ses mains, agitant sa queue de joie. Elle aimait ce jeu, les bruits qu'elle faisait lui faisaient gagner des câlins.

Petit Carlisle se blottit contre son père et posa sa main sur son estomac. "Les bébés veulent le petit-déjeuner," dit Edward en prenant une Nessie qui protestait sous son bras et en se levant. Elle se laissa aller et grimaça. "Allons-nous à la salle à manger?"

Bella ne voulait pas vraiment. Edward remarqua son hésitation. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Bella tira un oreiller sur ses genoux et traça un motif du tissu avec son doigt. "Quand nous sommes entrées au bain ce matin, toutes les femmes de Kebi se sont levées et sont parties." Rose avait essayé de la réconforter. _"Qui se préoccupe de ce que pensent ces mauvaises langues?"_ Mais Bella avait été secouée. Une petite part d'elle, celle qui avait été rejetée pendant ses études, serait toujours triste et désespérée que les gens ne l'apprécient pas et c'était cette partie qui se réfugiait dans la lecture. Rationnellement elle savait que c'était impossible que tout le monde l'aime mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être blessée.

"Tu dois leur montrer qu'elles ne peuvent pas t'atteindre," dit Edward gentiment. "Tu ne peux pas te cacher par crainte d'être rejetée."

Bella pensa que c'était un sacré bon plan. Elle avait fait ça toute sa vie avant de venir ici. Mais sa voix intérieure la réprimandait, _Allez enfile des habits de fille Bella et agis comme une reine._

Elle redressa les épaules. "Tu as raison. Allons-y."

Tout le monde se tut quand ils entrèrent. Bella fit semblant de ne rien remarquer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table occupée par Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper. Le silence ne sembla pas du tout gêner Rose et Emmett qui faisait manger Rose, une scène si sensuelle qui aurait pu faire rougir Bella pendant qu'elle prenait place sur un coussin vide.

Le drone qui vint pour lui laver les mains était un de ceux qui les avaient aidés à déménager les meubles de ses quartiers d'Impératrice. Bella le salua et ils discutèrent pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Edward ne grogna pas mais il se rapprocha de Bella et enroula sa queue autour de sa taille. On apporta une petite table et on la mit devant les bébés qui apprenaient à manger tous seuls.

"Elle aime les drones!" s'écria quelqu'un, brisant le silence. A présent Edward grogna, ses yeux cherchant le coupable.

Bella fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et remercia le drone poliment.

Généralement Edward allait aux cuisines pour préparer le repas des bébés mais cette fois il resta près de Bella et commanda leur repas. Les yeux de Bella restaient fixés sur la table. La tension était insupportable, le silence hurlait à ses oreilles.

Rose parla. "Emmett! On nous a offert deux billets pour aller voir un match de _tachy_ cette semaine. Comment ça se joue?"

Emmett se lança joyeusement dans un monologue détaillé sur la complexité du _tatchy_ et la myriade de vertus de son équipe favorite. Les yeux de Bella étaient perdus dans le vague. Les sports l'ennuyaient mais c'était mieux que ce silence douloureux. Les autres convives commencèrent à reprendre leurs conversations et ensuite tout redevint normal.

Leur petit-déjeuner arriva et un drone goûta tous leurs plats, plaçant la nourriture dans sa paume avant de la manger. Bella avait remarqué qu'il avait fait comme ça hier quand il avait goûté le café. Elle se demanda si c'était de la politesse ou si ça avait une autre signification.

Edward goûta à nouveau la nourriture des bébés avant de mettre l'assiette à leur petite table. Les trois bébés partageaient le même coussin et ils rebondissaient d'impatience en sentant la nourriture. Ils essayèrent d'attraper les petits bouts de viande avec leurs mains potelées pour les porter à leur bouche mais leur coordination était maladroite. La moitié des morceaux ne finissaient pas dans leur bouche, tombait sur leurs genoux ou sur le coussin et sur le sol. Bella plaignait le drone qui aurait à nettoyer après leur passage. Les bébés bien sûr ne voyaient pas le problème de la nourriture sur le sol et Bella dut les arrêter en les attrapant par la queue quand ils allèrent sous la table pour récupérer ce qui était tombé.

Petit Carlisle laissa tomber un morceau de viande dans sa tunique et se tordait pour essayer de le déloger. Tanya glissa ses longs doigts à l'intérieur et le récupéra rapidement pour lui. Dès qu'elle l'eut attrapé il le mangea de ses doigts, picorant comme un oiseau. Tanya fit un petit bruit, sa version d'un rire, réalisa Bella avec émerveillement.

"Da!" dit Petit Carlisle.

"Pas moi petit prince," dit Tanya en montrant Edward. "Lui c'est ton Da."

"Da," convint Petit Carlisle et il offrit un bout de viande à son père … celui qu'il avait récupéré par terre sous son coussin. Edward le prit avec un remerciement et le posa dans son assiette dès que le petit regarda ailleurs.

"Oh, j'allais presque oublier!" dit Emmett à Edward. "Cette femme, Lauren celle que vous faites surveiller? Elle a été mise à la porte de son travail hier."

Edward et Bella furent instantanément en alerte à la mention de son nom. "Pourquoi?" demanda Edward.

"Elle a sauté sans autorisation au 21e siècle sur Terre. Quand ils lui ont demandé pourquoi elle a dit que comme la recherche de compagnes s'étaient arrêtée qu'elle avait eu peur de ne plus avoir la chance de le voir à nouveau."

"Peut-on savoir où elle est allée exactement?"

"Oui j'ai demandé et il semblerait que ce soit vraiment sa destination."

Bella secoua la tête. "J'ai des doutes concernant le fait que la nostalgie soit sa motivation première." Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être sinon? Il n'y avait aucun doute dans la tête de Bella que cette femme préparait quelque chose, elle avait envie de lui enlever la citoyenneté, fouiller son domicile et même la secouer un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Alice mais elle vit qu'Alice n'écoutait pas. Jasper et elle discutaient tranquillement. C'était la première fois que Bella était auprès d'eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, elle remarqua une différence de comportement immédiatement. Il avait encore été très respectueux envers Bella et il ne s'émerveillait plus à chacun de ses mots et il n'avait plus ces regards d'adoration qui l'avait rendue si mal à l'aise. Son attention était sur Alice, là où elle devait être. Bella pouvait dire qu'ils n'en étaient pas revenus au moment d'avant où Jasper avait été convaincu que Bella était une déesse mais ils avaient fait des progrès.

Après le petit-déjeuner elle alla au bureau avec Edward. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de sa participation elle savait qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Elle trouva Jenks dans le couloir à l'extérieur qui les attendait.

"Je l'ai!" Jenks semblait très fier de lui. "J'ai découvert qui est la mère de Jacob. Je ne l'ai pas encore localisée mais maintenant que nous avons un nom c'est juste une question de temps."

"C'est merveilleux, qui est-ce?"

"Son nom est Didyme, compagne de Marcus. Il était président du pays de Senna sur la planète Ailezme à l'époque mais depuis que Didyme l'a quitté, sa carrière a été brisée. J'ai quelques autres détails supplémentaires que Jacob vous as donnés parce que Marcus a essayé d'étouffer cet incident pour éviter les répercussions politiques. Elle a donné naissance à un drone et son mari lui a demandé de le confier à la crèche. Et ils ont annoncé que l'enfant était mort, espérant qu'elle se conformerait à ses désirs. Au lieu de ça elle a fui avec l'enfant à Fénix. Les dossiers ne sont pas très précis mais nous savons que Jacob a été capturé quelque part dans la région de Kachiri donc je concentre ma recherche vers là."

"Kachiri est un pays?" demanda Bella. Son cœur se serra. Rechercher dans tout un pays une femme qui se cachait était un travail gigantesque.

"Oui un petit pays, pas très densément peuplé. Je vais la trouver Impératrice, je vous le promets."

"Je vous remercie Jenks."

Après que Jenks soit parti, Edward leva les yeux des papiers qu'il signait. "Puis-je t'apporter de l'aide, Bella?"

Ça la toucha. "Non je pense que Jenks fait du bon travail. Je dois juste lui laisser du temps."

Elle griffonna sa signature sur le premier papier sur son bureau. La plupart des documents gouvernementaux étaient informatisés et pouvaient être imprimés en une multitude de langues. Les greffiers du palais imprimaient tous ses documents en anglais et les laissaient soigneusement rangés en piles sur son bureau en fonction des priorités. Edward ramassa le document après qu'elle l'ait mis de côté. "Ta signature ne ressemble pas à une écriture du tout," dit-il admiratif. "Juste une rangée de boucles inégales."

Elle soupira. "Je devrai vraiment apprendre à parler et lire Volturi…" Leur écriture ressemblait à des points et à des glyphes pour elle.

"Je vais t'apprendre en même temps qu'aux bébés," lui offrit Edward. Il lui avait appris à écrire son nom en Volturi afin qu'elle puisse signer des choses comme des traités et des lois importantes. Cela semblait être une bonne idée d'apprendre avec les enfants, en commençant comme eux tout simplement. Les enfants Volturi ne commençaient pas l'école à un âge précis. Ils commençaient quand ils pouvaient lire et écrire. Elle se demanda si elle serait capable d'apprendre juste en reconnaissant les mots ou s'ils avaient un système phonétique.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'un des greffiers passa la tête à la porte. "Alec est ici pour vous voir, Impératrice."

"Faites-le entrer."

Il entra, transportant un écran avec lui. Il s'inclina très bas devant Edward et elle et posa l'écran sur le bureau de Bella. "J'ai fini l'histoire et je souhaite vous la montrer avant de la rendre publique."

Bella apprécia la politesse. Ils n'en avaient pas fait une condition pendant l'interview parce que Bella avait insisté pour que cela n'implique pas un manque de confiance et d'ailleurs ils ne pouvaient pas faire quoi que ce soit même s'ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait fait un beau travail d'édition ajoutant d'autres séquences. Lorsque Bella avait parlé des drones réfugiés, il avait inséré des images montrant un camp, il avait trouvé une vidéo de Bella triant des vêtements, les aidant à la cuisine commune. L'homme qui filmait avait un talent indéniable pour les images puissantes. La cérémonie où ils étaient devenus âmes sœurs était si belle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tous ces visages plein d'espoir se réjouissant pendant ce moment historique. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues quand la caméra était centrée sur Edward et qu'il disait ses vœux à Bella et la tendresse dans son regard.

Ensuite une courte entrevue avec la femme qui avait donné naissance à la dernière fille. Bella reconnut la femme enceinte qui avait demandé à Bella de la bénir tout en caressant son ventre gonflé.

"Aucun de mes autres enfants n'a survécu," dit la femme doucement. "J'ai sollicité la Déesse pour avoir un miracle et je lui ai demandé de me bénir. Elle brillait d'une lumière blanche douce et en sa présence j'ai ressenti plus de paix et plus de joie que jamais. Quand elle m'a bénie, j'ai senti un étrange picotement quand de la chaleur s'est répandue en moi et je savais qu'elle avait exaucé ma prière." Elle leva un petit Volturi dont la queue se tordait d'indignation d'être traité ainsi face aux caméras. "C'est ma fille Bella."

Ensuite Alec racontait sa propre histoire, comment il avait rejoint les Puristes indignés par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur église et qu'il avait cru James quand il disait que Bella avait donné naissance aux enfants de quelqu'un d'autre que l'Empereur. Alec n'avait pas eu de révélation religieuse quand Bella s'était agenouillée près de lui pour soigner sa blessure mais il avait été ému par sa compassion, ému qu'elle ait traversé la foule, pieds nus sur un terrain glacé et accidenté pour aider quelqu'un qui venait de lui crier des insultes. Il terminait sa déclaration en répétant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la Déesse mais que c'est elle qui la leur avait envoyée.

"C'est le meilleur travail que j'ai jamais fait," dit Alec quand la vidéo se termina sur une étreinte d'Edward et de Bella sur les marches du temple, sa queue enroulée autour de sa jambe.

"C'est incroyable," dit Bella. "Vous devriez en être très fier."

"J'ai eu un bon sujet," répondit Alec. "Je vous remercie Impératrice de m'en avoir donné l'occasion."

Lorsque la vidéo fut diffusée, les serveurs disjonctèrent. Ils furent réparés mais disjonctèrent à nouveau. Même quand une partie de la puissance des calculateurs pour la recherche de compagnes fut utilisée ça ne fut pas suffisant pour gérer l'intensité du trafic.

Bien sûr James répondit, déclarant que la naissance d'une autre fille prouvait bien que Bella n'y était pour rien mais que la Déesse avait levé sa malédiction sur les Volturi parce qu'ils relâchaient les chaines de l'oppression. Bella se demanda comment il pouvait utiliser cette terminologie et ensuite dire dans la phrase suivante que c'était un outrage que la Fédération ait libéré les drones. James interdit qu'on montre cette vidéo sur LaPush en disant que l'union du drone était blasphématoire mais comme il était comme Knut le Grand* il essayait en vain de commander les marées.

Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett ainsi que Carlisle étaient avec Edward et Bella dans la pièce de leur nid. Carlisle leur parla de l'interdiction et Alice ricana. "La vie est géniale dans le pays de James où l'on peut s'exprimer en toute liberté."

"Il dit que la liberté d'expression n'inclut pas les blasphèmes ou les discours anti gouvernement ou les mensonges. L'interview de Bella tombe dans les trois." C'était Emmett qui essayait en vain de rafraichir la section des commentaires sur la page de la vidéo.

"Son ordre est complètement ignoré," déclara Carlisle. "Les compteurs indiquent que plus de deux milliards de visites proviennent de Lapush seule."

 _"Vous ne pouvez interrompre le signal, Mal,"_ dit Bella en mimant les guillemets. Alice qui avait saisi la référence rigola mais Bella dut expliquer à Rosalie, Carlisle et Edward qui étaient perplexes."

"Mais cette _"Serenity*"_ n'est pas une historie vraie? La vidéo était fausse," demanda Edward.

"Nous avons des vidéos fictives," expliqua Bella. "Nous appelons ça des films." Elles racontent des histoires pour distraire, pas pour informer. Comme des romans mais filmés.

"C'est très confus. Comment les gens peuvent-ils reconnaitre le vrai du faux?"

"Nous avons un autre mot pour les vrais. C'est "documentaires"," dit Bella. "Les films étaient plus populaires que les documentaires."

"Peut-être que c'est une mise en cause de notre culture," dit Rose "nous préférions l'imaginaire au réel."

"Quelqu'un ici aussi semble préférer la même chose," dit Bella en montrant l'image de James sur l'écran.

* * *

"La situation sur Kebi se détériore rapidement", déclara Jasper à Bella et Edward au petit- déjeuner le lendemain matin. "Hier soir, l'un de leurs sénateurs a proposé une loi sur la sécession."

Edward paraissait choqué. "C'est de la trahison. Comment l'ont-ils reçue?"

"Ils ne l'ont pas rejetée immédiatement, si c'est ce que tu demandes," dit Jasper, d'un ton sombre. "J'avais pensé que la vidéo de Bella ..."

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ce n'est pas seulement le problème des drones, Jasper. C'est juste l'excuse. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment contents avec la Fédération depuis le règne de mon père. Peut-être le ressentiment devient-il une habitude après quelques décennies."

"Les auteurs du projet de loi disent qu'ils ne veulent pas se joindre aux rebelles mais ils ne veulent plus faire partie de la Fédération."

"Je ne crois pas ça," répondit Edward. "Je pense qu'ils essaient juste de l'utiliser comme levier dans l'espoir d'arriver à des compromis. A leur avis, je vais les approcher d'une position affaiblie." Il soupira." Néanmoins, je dois aller rencontrer les dirigeants du Sénat Kebian. Nous devons arrêter ce non-sens avant qu'il se propage et que d'autres planètes pensent qu'ils peuvent 'détourner mon courrier', aussi. "

"Tu veux dire chantage," dit Bella. "Je viens avec toi."

"C'est trop dangereux!" dirent Edward et Jasper simultanément.

"Si c'est trop dangereux pour moi, c'est trop dangereux pour toi!"

"Bella, mes parents ... Si quelque chose arrivait, je ne voudrais pas que nos enfants nous perdent tous les deux."

"Ma place est à tes côtés," dit Bella. "Je mets mon pied là-dessus.*"

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol et inclina la tête vers le côté, perplexe. "Ils sont tous les deux par terre."

 _Idiome, idiote,_ se réprimanda Bella. "Je veux dire que je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet. J'irai avec toi ou tu n'iras pas du tout." Bella carra ses épaules et le fixa, sa mâchoire relevée. Edward jeta les mains en l'air. "D'accord, Bella, tu gagnes, nous partirons demain matin."

Quand Edward avait dit 'le matin', Bella ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il voulait dire 'si tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors.' Elle s'assit, bâillant, regrettant à moitié son insistance de l'accompagner. Elle sortit du nid et s'habilla chaudement. Au moment où elle sortait de la salle de bain, Edward lui apporta une tasse de café. Elle le regarda avec adoration. "Je t'aime."

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la chambre des bébés avant de partir et donnèrent un baiser à chacun, y compris Victoria qu'Edward considérait déjà comme sa belle-fille. Carlisle avait la queue de Victoria serrée dans son petit poing potelé et Nessie était tombée endormie face cachée, le dos en l'air. Bella la déplaça doucement pour une position plus confortable. C'était si difficile de les laisser mais ça serait encore plus difficile d'être sans Edward.

Les bébés seraient pris en charge par Alice alors qu'Edward et Bella étaient partis. Bella les avait laissés là-bas hier soir, choquée par ce qu'elle a trouvé dans la chambre d'Alice. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit-elle. Il s'agissait d'une cage en métal avec un sol rembourré. A moins qu'Alice se soit mise au domptage de lion ou que Jasper ait un côté obscur qu'elle n'ait jamais soupçonné, ça n'avait pas de sens qu'Alice ait une telle chose chez elle.

"C'est le nouveau parc pour bébés," dit Alice.

"Ce n'est pas un parc. C'est une cage."

"Les bébés Volturi peuvent grimper, Bella," dit Alice. "Vraiment, c'est pour leur sécurité."

Elle savait qu'Alice ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et les surveiller toute la journée. Alice n'avait pas de drone. Elle faisait son ménage et sa lessive et Jasper travaillait dehors pour le gouvernement. Elle avait besoin d'être capable de travailler sans s'inquiéter de ce que les bébés faisaient. Mais quand même c'était une _cage_ et ça n'était pas bien.

Edward, Bella et Tanya prirent le train pour aller en ville, Bella s'endormit à moitié en s'appuyant sur Edward. Ça ne l'aida pas qu'il ronronne et caresse ses cheveux. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment massif et Edward la prit pour la porter à l'intérieur, balançant le sac contenant leurs bagages sur son épaule. Même à cette heure-ci, le port spatial était animé.

A certains égards, c'était comme un aéroport sur Terre, avec des guichets et des écrans d'arrivée et de départ pour les différents vols. Ce qui le rendait si intéressant était la variété des créatures dans le bâtiment.

Bien que la vie dans l'univers suive un modèle similaire, il semblait y avoir des variations infinies dans leurs caractéristiques.

Edward vérifia l'un des écrans de visualisation et se dirigea vers un large hangar où un navire attendait. Bella avait été impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait un vrai vaisseau spatial, pensant à tous les dessins fantastiques qu'elle avait vus à la télé et dans les films. Elle fut légèrement déçue de découvrir que cela ressemblait à une fusée, aplatie d'un côté, avec des ailes trapues. Cela avait du sens, bien sûr. Le navire devait transporter suffisamment de carburant pour percer l'atmosphère puis des ailes pour l'atterrissage mais elle avait espéré quelque chose d'un peu ... plus intéressant.

Alors qu'Edward transportait Bella sur la passerelle dans le vaisseau-étoile, son estomac se tordit d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé en avion et encore moins dans l'espace. (Elle avait été inconsciente sur le chemin à Volterra, donc cela ne comptait pas.) Maintenant ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire lui tomba dessus et elle commença à devenir très, très nerveuse.

Quand elle l'avait imaginé, elle avait pensé à quelque chose comme Star Trek avec un intérieur spacieux et joliment décoré où ils allaient s'asseoir dans des sièges confortables, sirotant des boissons, peut-être, en regardant le paysage par de grandes fenêtres. La réalité ressemblait plus à la station spatiale Mir, encombrée et utilitaire. Edward dut se tasser pour s'insérer dans l'étroit couloir. L'équipement, les fils et les commutateurs les entouraient. Il y avait une rangée de sièges de différentes tailles contre le mur, chacun avec un harnais de retenue. Les sièges de taille humaine avaient des harnais qui tenaient le passager immobilisé. Même la tête était épinglée en place. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra un peu. Voler était assez mauvais mais rester immobile? Elle se força à se calmer. Maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une attaque de panique.

"C'est nécessaire," lui dit Edward, sentant sa détresse. "Les forces de gravité pendant le décollage sont incroyables et tu pourrais être blessée si tu bougeais."

Tanya s'agenouilla silencieusement dans un petit coin à côté de Bella, attachant simplement une sangle sur ses hanches. "Pourquoi Tanya n'est-elle pas mieux attachée?" gémit Bella.

"Les Dynali sont beaucoup plus forts que les humains, Bella. Les forces de gravité ne la dérangeront pas." Edward prit place à côté d'elle et fixa ses harnais sur sa poitrine. Un carillon retentit et la porte se referma avec un sifflement pneumatique. Bella déglutit. Ils semblaient être les seuls passagers car aucun des autres sièges n'était occupé.

Le vaisseau avait été fouillé et l'entretien vérifié avec beaucoup de soin et il avait été gardé par une équipe de drones jusqu'à leur arrivée pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas saboté. Bella se rassura en se disant que c'était probablement plus sûr que la plupart des vols commerciaux sur Terre mais cela n'aida pas la sensation froide et électrique dans son estomac.

Les moteurs s'allumèrent et un petit frisson traversa le navire. Il roula en avant, hors du hangar sur la rampe de lancement.

Bella pouvait entendre les moteurs gronder comme ils vrombissaient. Son cœur battait rapidement et sa bouche était aussi sèche que du papier. La queue d'Edward s'enroula autour de sa cheville et il serra sa main sur l'une des siennes, dessinant de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec le pouce.

Il y eut une série de bips et au cinquième, les moteurs poussèrent avec un rugissement assourdissant. Tout le navire trembla et fut secoué. Bella regarda Tanya avec étonnement alors qu'elle se balançait avec le mouvement du vaisseau pour rester debout, aussi parfaitement en équilibre qu'un surfeur. Et puis Bella sentit le décollage. Elle se cala contre le siège, une force géante, invisible la pressant vers le bas. Elle essaya de soulever une de ses mains de l'accoudoir mais n'en avait pas la force. Tanya quant à elle ne paraissait pas être perturbée le moins du monde.

Et puis, tout à coup, le cliquetis s'arrêta. Le rugissement des moteurs devint un ronflement doux. Edward défit le harnais de Bella pour qu'elle puisse bouger la tête et les bras. Elle se détendit un peu. "Tu ne voudras pas te lever," lui dit-il. "Si tu n'es pas habitué à l'apesanteur, ça peut être désorientant. "

"J'aimerais qu'il y ait une fenêtre," dit Bella. Edward tendit la main entre eux et poussa un panneau vers le haut. Au-dessous, il y avait un minuscule hublot. Bella regarda dehors dans la noirceur vide, les minuscules points d'étoiles comme des piqûres d'épingles. Lorsque le vaisseau s'inclina elle put voir la sphère bleue et blanche de Volterra remplir le hublot et Bella fut ébranlée de voir combien c'était énorme.

"Est-ce que Kebi ressemble à ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. Leur eau et leur sol sont rouges à cause de la quantité de fer qu'il contient."

 _Comme Mars_ , pensa Bella, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi Mars était rouge.

Le vol ne dura que trois heures. Edward travailla sur son communicateur pendant que Bella lisait son livre électronique. Elle commençait à souhaiter de n'avoir pas bu ce café parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de toilettes sur le vaisseau mais même s'il y avait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle voulait savoir comment les gens y allaient en absence de gravité.

Au moment où Edward la remit dans ses entraves pour atterrir, la situation devenait urgente. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'arrêter quelque part dans le port spatial. Le vaisseau recommença à trembler quand il entra dans l'atmosphère et Bella serra les dents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot et faillit crier quand elle vit les flammes. "Edward, regarde!"

"Tout va bien," l'apaisa Edward. "C'est toujours le cas lorsque nous rentrons dans l'atmosphère. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le vaisseau est bien blindé."

Le vaisseau se posa sur la rampe de lancement avec à peine une secousse. Bella jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot et faillit pleurer. Un grand contingent de gens attendait pour les saluer avec des cadeaux et des fleurs - et probablement de longs discours. Sa vessie souffrait. Elle essaya de ne pas se tortiller, de penser à autre chose.

Kebi était plus chaud que Volterra, plus près du soleil. Bella sentit de la sueur surgir sur ses tempes et ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur ou de son besoin pressant. Les politiciens se mirent à genoux et les saluèrent, firent des présentations et des discours pour montrer leur joie d'accueillir l'Empereur et l'Impératrice. Quand le dernier homme finit de parler, il offrit un paquet à Bella. Ses yeux étaient humides quand elle le prit, ce qu'il interpréta comme de la joie et il en fut ravi. Elle n'eut jamais la chance de demander des toilettes avant d'être emmenée par des chariots pour aller vers le palais royal où ils séjourneraient.

C'était un aspect auxquels les filles n'avaient jamais pensé quand elles fantasmaient sur les princesses : avoir à sourire, être gracieuse et écouter patiemment les discours longs quand votre vessie était sur le point d'éclater. Elle vit Edward parfois la regarder curieusement. Aussi sensibles que les Volturi étaient à l'humeur de leurs compagnes, il pouvait dire que quelque chose la troublait.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle survécut à la parade. Le chariot où ils étaient, avait était tiré lentement dans les rues où des foules de citoyens enthousiastes les regardaient passer. Bella se sentait un peu rassurée par cette preuve que tous les Kebi ne les haïssaient pas mais son esprit était surtout sur son malaise, même quand elle souriait et agitait sa main. _Je veux faire pipi... faire pipi ... J'ai envie de pisser._

Le chariot s'arrêta devant un podium où un autre discours fut lu. Edward remercia l'orateur gracieusement tandis que Bella se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'essuyer secrètement les larmes de ses yeux. _Je veux faire pipi... faire pipi... J'ai envie de pisser._

Oh, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Ils passèrent devant une fontaine. Bella rit presque de la cruauté de l'univers. Enfin, enfin, ils montèrent à leurs quartiers. Bella traversa les chambres en courant, ouvrant des portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une salle de bain.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière elle et s'installa avec un soupir.

"Bella, tu vas bien?" demanda Edward.

"Bien!" dit-elle. _Va-t'en. Je ne peux pas faire pipi avec toi là!_

"Es-tu sûre? Tu m'as semblée perturbée par quelque chose depuis que nous avons quitté le vaisseau."

"Je t'en parlerai quand je sortirai, d'accord?"

Il y eut une pause. "D'accord." Et elle l'entendit s'en aller. _Oh Dieu merci_. C'était l'une des rares circonstances où elle était heureuse qu'Edward la laisse seule.

...

*Knut le Grand : 995/1035, régna sur l'Angleterre le Danemark, la Norvège

*Serenity le vaisseau spatial de la série FireFly devenu culte aux USA

* * *

 _ **Mdr ça c'était drôle - on compatit Bella, ça nous est arrivé aussi !**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_


	17. Ce qui arrive sur Kebi

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_ _ **-**_ _CE QUI ARRIVE SUR KEBI…_

Il y a des mots en anglais qui sont aussi horribles que ceux-ci : _Ce ne sont pas des toilettes._

"Oh mon dieu. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée," répéta Bella pour la dixième fois. "Il faisait sombre. J'ai pensé que c'était une salle de bain."

Son premier indice que quelque chose clochait était qu'il n'y avait pas de papier toilette du tout. Ensuite elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas plus de chasse d'eau. Et puis elle réalisa que la cuvette contenait le linge de quelqu'un. Cette dernière découverte arriva quand un drone entra dans la pièce avec une brassée de vêtements sales et poussa de hauts cris en trouvant Bella perché sur la cuvette le pantalon sur ses chevilles. Bella hurla elle aussi, remontant rapidement son pantalon et rouge comme une écrevisse.

Heureusement Jessica, la première Dame à qui le linge appartenait, trouva cela très drôle et assura Bella qu'elle n'était pas première terrienne à commettre cette erreur.

Alors que Bella regardait le drone de Jessica relaver tristement le linge (Jessica ne voulut pas entendre que Bella voulait le faire) qu'il avait mis à tremper avant que Bella n'arrive, Jessica montra comment ça fonctionnait. Il y avait un trou au fond et une chaine pendait du plafond. Quand on tirait, une buse sortait du plafond et donnait un peu d'eau qui pouvait être utilisée pour faire tremper ou laver le linge.

Kebi était une planète désertique et ses habitants faisaient très attention à l'eau. Le peu dont ils se servaient pour l'hygiène était récupéré et recyclé. Les toilettes, où Jessica conduisit Bella ensuite, étaient des boites remplies de terre. Après utilisation un levier faisait tomber un peu plus de terre sur les déchets. C'était nettoyé par les drones qui la prenaient et l'utilisait dans les champs comme fertilisant. Bella se demanda si Edward les utiliseraient et si oui, peut- être qu'elle devrait en faire installer pour son usage et pour les bébés.

Jessica était très sympathique, charmante et adorable comme un cocker. Son visage était recouvert de taches de rousseur et elle avait de grands yeux bruns qui se cachaient derrières des boucles blondes. Ses sourcils étaient arqués lui donnant une perpétuelle expression d'étonnement.

Bella avait été préparée à être accueillie de façon hostile alors la gentillesse de Jessica la prit par surprise. Son mari, après tout était resté à la porte du temple et les femmes Kebian qui vivaient au palais l'avaient imité. Jessica ne mentionna même pas la politique pendant qu'elles bavardèrent en amenant Bella dans une pièce adjacente avec des canapés, une petite table entre eux. Comme dans chaque endroit qu'elle avait vu jusque là, les murs étaient recouverts d'un genre de stuc et les sols étaient en pierre lisse. Chaque pièce avait un haut plafond en forme de dôme ce qui permettait de laisser la fraicheur entrer par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, la brise qui rentrait faisait constamment bouger les rideaux vaporeux.

Bella prit place sur le canapé bas et Tanya se mit à genoux au bout de celui-ci, silencieuse come toujours. Jusqu'à présent Jessica ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence et Bella pensait que c'était un peu bizarre. Tanya rendait la plupart des gens curieux parce que ce n'était pas commun de voir un prêtre Dynali avec un humain.

Des assiettes de fruits étaient posées sur la table et Jessica en prit une. "Où est Edward?" demanda Bella. Elle prit une assiette et piqua un des petits fruits après avoir attendu de voir comment Jessica les mangeait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de les peler ou de les dénoyauter.

"Vraisemblablement avec mon compagnon," dit dédaigneusement Jessica, apparemment indifférente de l'endroit où ils étaient. "Alors de quelle période de temps venez-vous?"

"On était en 2011 quand je suis partie de la Terre." Le fruit était délicieux, frais et croustillant. Elle avait été très mal à l'aise plus tôt avec son besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes et ça l'avait empêchée de réaliser à quel point elle avait faim.

Jessica se lança dans une série de questions rapides sur la vie sur Terre au 21e siècle. Elle avait une télévision avec un boitier contenant des milliers de films de la Terre ainsi que des émissions de télévision, une technologie qui n'était pas encore disponible à l'époque de Bella.

Au cours de la conversation Jessica révéla qu'elle avait grandi à Volterra. "Comment est-ce possible?" Bella n'avait pas vu d'enfants humains depuis son arrivée ni de mâles humains d'ailleurs.

"Ma mère était l'une des premières femmes de la Terre prise par les Volturis. Ils n'avaient pas encore bien établi toutes les règles et elle était veuve avec deux enfants. Ils espéraient qu'en grandissant nous pourrions être des compagnes aussi. Ils ont pris ma mère de la cour d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine. On peut vraiment parler d'un choc culturel pour elle, hein?"

Aliénor d'Aquitaine… ce qui faisait que Jessica avait presque 800 ans selon les années de la terre, 200 ans ici… Mais attendez il y avait aussi le bond en avant de 3000 ans qui les avait conduites ici, on ne pouvait pas compter l'âge de Jessica en se basant sur le 21e siècle terrestre. Bella était assez perdue alors elle se dit qu'il serait probablement malpoli de demander l'âge à une femme ici aussi bien que sur la terre. "Ça a dû être une enfance bien triste ici pour vous," commenta-t-elle.

"Non, ma sœur et moi n'étions pas les seuls enfants humains. Nous étions six avant qu'ils ne décident qu'ils n'amèneraient plus de femmes avec des enfants. La mère d'Edward en était une."

Bella se pencha en avant avec impatience. Elle posait rarement des questions au sujet de ses parents à Edward car elle savait combien ce sujet était douloureux pour lui. "A quoi ressemblait-elle?"

"Difficile de savoir," confessa Jessica. "Elle a trouvé qu'elle était la compagne de l'Empereur très jeune et ça l'a rendue prétentieuse… elle s'attendait à ce que nous autres, les enfants, lui obéissions comme si elle était déjà impératrice. Ma mère m'a dit que je devais être amie avec elle parce que ce serait bénéfique pour notre famille quand elle deviendrait impératrice." Un cri fendit l'air et Bella sursauta. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Probablement mon drone," dit Jessica en épluchant un fruit.

"Est-il blessé?"

Jessica rigola. "S'il ne l'est pas maintenant, il le sera."

Bella la fixa. "Ce qui veut dire?"

"On le fouette," Jessica haussa les épaules et mit le fruit dans sa bouche. "Il n'aurait pas dû laisser mon linge comme ça."

Arrêtez ça!" haleta Bella. "Vous devez arrêter ça _maintenant_! Ce que vous faites est illégal!"

"Jessica plissa les yeux. "Pas au regard de notre loi. Nous avons voté un amendement qui dit que la Fédération n'a rien à nous ordonner concernant le statut des drones."

"Les lois de la Fédération sont au-dessus des lois planétaires," lâcha Bella.

Jessica lui fit un petit sourire. "C'est à cela que servent les tribunaux pas vrai? Mais la décision ne sera pas rendue à temps pour empêcher mon drone d'être puni pour avoir été désobéissant en laissant mon linge sans surveillance."

Le sang de Bella bouillait et elle dut lutter contre l'envie puissante de frapper Jessica directement dans son petit visage de chiot. "Accompagnez-moi vers mon compagnon," ordonna-t-elle.

Jessica haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment."

"Alors à mes quartiers." Bella posa son assiette. "Je viens de perdre tout appétit."

Les Kebian ne dormaient pas dans des lits, leurs lits étaient des palettes suspendues au plafond, sans couverture ni oreiller. A côté il y avait un coffre où Edward avait déjà rangé leur bagage et la chambre était vide de meubles. Bella s'assit par terre face au coffre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et elle pleura. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, Edward revenir. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage dans son torse en tremblant. Il lui murmura de gentilles choses pour la calmer.

"C'est un monstre," dit-elle. "C'est _ma_ faute pas la sienne."

"Bella tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde voit tout d'un coup les drones comme toi." Edward repoussa ses cheveux de son visage mouillé. "Nous pouvons faire des lois mais nous ne pouvons pas changer l'état d'esprit des gens. C'est quelque chose qui se fera avec le temps. Est-ce que ton peuple a accepté que les ex esclaves deviennent leurs égaux rapidement?"

Elle secoua la tête. Ça avait prit plus de cent ans pour que leurs droits soient reconnus et la lutte pour l'égalité était encore en cours quand Bella était partie.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas assister au dîner ce soir-là. Bella envisagea brièvement de dire qu'elle était malade mais elle ne pouvait pas. Aussi désagréable que cela puisse être, il fallait qu'elle fasse son devoir. Elle revêtit la tunique de Glowstone qu'elle avait portée pour la cérémonie de leur union. L'éclat des pierres était plus faible sur Kebi mais toujours aussi beau. Edward et elle suivirent le drone qui était venu les chercher jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le président kebian et Jessica étaient déjà assis à leur table sur l'estrade. Comme à Volterra les responsables gouvernementaux et leurs femmes vivaient au palais, ce qui était considéré comme un honneur et la place était très disputée s'il venait à s'en libérer une. Ils occupaient deux rangées de tables alignées dans l'allée centrale et les gens curieux regardèrent Bella et Edward passer. Quand ils atteignirent l'estrade le Président se leva. "Regardez…" dit-il la voix forte et dynamique, "… l'Empereur et l'Impératrice des Neuf!"

Tout le monde se leva et se mit à genoux, baissant la tête même si certains paraissaient réticents ou irrités. "Relevez-vous," dirent Edward et Bella ensemble.

Le Président s'assit et eux aussi, visiblement pas intéressés de saisir cette occasion pour faire un discours. Bella le regarda curieusement. Elle se souvenait de lui en passant au Temple après la cérémonie d'union des drones mais elle ne l'avait pas encore bien vu. Il était grand mais pas aussi grand qu'Edward mais plus qu'un humain et bizarrement empoté. Sa peau était d'un rouge brillant. Bella pensa qu'il ressemblait à un sac de pommes.

Tanya servit de dégustateur malgré la réticence de Bella. Le Président eut l'air offensé mais Edward insista. Tout comme les drones sur Volterra, Tanya posa la nourriture dans sa paume avant de la manger mais contrairement aux drones elle pouvait manger des légumes, bien que Bella aurait pu avoir un petit plaisir vicieux à les faire goûter par Jessica.

Bella picorait en écoutant Edward et le Président échanger une conversation polie. Bella n'avait jamais été très bavarde alors elle ne trouvait pas de moyen de participer. Elle savait que le nom du président était Ephraïm mais personne ne l'appelait ainsi alors ils étaient obligés de le nommer avec son titre rendant la conversation encore plus guindée et formelle.

Les Kebian se servaient d'une pince. Bella se demandait si elle pourrait s'en servir aussi chez elle sans offenser les gens qui penseraient qu'elle avait de mauvaises manières quand elle saisit ce que le Président disait. Ses pinces tombèrent dans l'assiette avec fracas. Il semblerait que le président appréciait les combats de drone et il venait d'inviter Edward et Bella à un combat le lendemain soir. Bella ne put entendre la réponse d'Edward tellement son cœur battait fort.

Le repas fastidieux prit fin mais au lieu de se lever pour partir, le président frappa dans ses mains. Un groupe de femmes kebian arrivèrent de l'allée centrale, vêtues de tuniques transparentes qui allaient du rose clair au sombre pourpre. Identiques. Un petit groupe de musiciens se réunit dans un coin et commença à jouer, des tambours assourdissants recouverts par des flûtes et des sifflets. Une des femmes commença à bouger dans une danse chorégraphiée et sensuelle, perdant des morceaux de leur costume au fur et à mesure, en se trémoussant et en se dandinant.

Edward regarda un long moment et ensuite se pencha à l'oreille de Bella pour murmurer, "Si tu dansais ainsi, ce serait sexy."

Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. "Peut-être quand nous serons à la maison, je pourrai essayer…"

Elle sentit la queue d'Edward s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. "Je n'oublierai pas de le rappeler," avertit-il et elle rougit.

La danse se termina avec des femmes à moitié nues affalées sur le sol représentant un soleil, les Kebain tapotèrent sur les tables pour monter leur appréciation du spectacle. Le président se leva et les gens commencèrent à sortir. "Nous devons continuer notre discussion," dit-il à Edward. "Mon cabinet sera dans mon bureau." Il se tourna vers un drone et ordonna, "S'il vous plait escortez l'Empereur à mon bureau. Je vais accompagner l'Impératrice dans ses quartiers."

"L'Impératrice doit assister à la réunion," déclara Edward, les yeux plissés et sa queue s'agitant en signe d'irritation.

Le président sourit avec condescendance. "Mes gens ne sont pas habitués à avoir à faire à une femme pour ce genre de question. Ce serait mieux qu'elle se retire dans ses quartiers."

"Ça va Edward," dit Bella. Elle était dégoûtée par toute cette situation. Il valait mieux ne pas provoquer d'incident et rendre tout cela pire. "Tu me tiendras au courant plus tard."

La queue d'Edward fouetta un moment dans l'indécision. "Très bien. On se voit bientôt." Il l'embrassa sur le front et suivit le drone dans la salle à manger.

Tanya se leva et Bella dit une prière de gratitude qu'elle soit venue avec eux. Le président lui tendit le bras. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher mais elle serra les dents et le prit poliment. Il la regarda de haut en bas, la faisant intérieurement reculer. "Une si petite chose… qui peut provoquer une telle controverse," murmura-t-il.

"J'essaie simplement de faire ce que je pense être juste," dit Bella. Elle devait trotter pour suivre ses longs pas.

"Vous avez de si beaux cheveux," la complimenta-t-il. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et détourna les yeux à la hâte. Ses yeux étaient brillants de luxure et ses lèvres recourbées en un petit sourire cruel.

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle, les yeux collés au plancher. Son visage était presque aussi rouge que le sien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des quartiers de Bella et Edward. "Vous avez eu tant de difficultés récemment avec la rébellion, et maintenant ma planète envisage la sécession…" Sa voix était basse alors qu'il tentait d'éviter d'être entendu par Tanya. "Je pourrai peut-être... être … _persuader_ de rejeter la proposition du sénat."

Sa main caressa les cheveux de Bella et elle secoua la tête en même temps que le bâton de Tanya fouetta devant son visage, s'arrêtant une largeur de cheveux de son nez. "Il n'est pas permis de toucher l'Impératrice," gronda Tanya. Bella se mit derrière elle, sa peau picotant.

"Désolée, mais je ne suis pas très _convaincante_ ," dit Bella. "Bonsoir, Monsieur le Président." Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, se cachant derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que Tanya soit entrée.

"Seigneur, quel sale type!" murmura Bella en frissonnant de dégoût. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait besoin d'une douche maintenant et elle voulait vraiment se laver les cheveux. Elle débattit si oui ou non il fallait qu'elle le dise à Edward parce que la situation était déjà assez tendue sans qu'il se mette en colère mais elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de garder des secrets.

Bella dut sauter pour monter sur la palette, les bras tendus pour hisser son poids jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse balancer une jambe pour monter et se coucher. Elle fixa le plafond, qui montrait des peintures magnifiques d'animaux étranges. Bella se demandait s'ils étaient réels ou mythologiques. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas rester assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Elle voulait partir de cette planète horrible et loin de ses dirigeants désagréables.

Edward revint peu de temps après. Sa queue était tombante de découragement et il avait l'air fatigué. "Je commence à penser que ce voyage était une perte de temps," dit-il avec un soupir, s'allongeant à côté d'elle. "Ce n'était pas une négociation, mais plutôt eux me présentant une liste de demandes. Ils veulent réduire leur fardeau fiscal de 20%, ils disent qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir à subventionner la recherche de compagnons des Volturi, ou la compensation pour les drones échappés, ce qui est immoral, à leur avis. Ils exigent d'être non seulement exemptés des nouvelles lois sur les drones mais que Volterra leur fournisse des forces pour le port spatial afin qu'ils puissent s'assurer qu'aucun drone ne puisse s'échapper de la planète. "

"Absurde," dit Bella. "Penses-tu qu'ils aient intentionnellement fabriqué leurs revendications tout en sachant que tu allais les rejeter?"

"Ça semble probable." Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose," dit Bella. "Le président ... hum ... il m'a 'proposé'."

"Quoi?" La voix d'Edward était calme.

"Il a essentiellement dit que si j'avais des relations sexuelles avec lui, il rejetterait la proposition de sécession."

Edward sauta sur ses pieds, un grondement féroce s'échappant de sa gorge, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Il chargea la porte. Bella saisit sa queue, s'accrochant à la palette oscillante. "Edward, ne fais pas ça!"

"Ce fils de _kraken_!" cria-t-il. " _Comment ose-t-il_? Bella, lâche ma queue!"

"Non, Edward, tu vas juste aggraver les choses, rentrons à la maison, d'accord?" Ses yeux l'imploraient. Une idée lui vint. "Peut-être qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il _veut_ que tu l'attaques, pour lui donner une excuse pour faire toutes sortes de difficultés. Peut-être que c'était leur plan tout le long. Jessica essayerait de me mettre hors de moi en abusant de son drone et Ephraïm essayerait de t'énerver en me faisant des avances."

Edward se figea et elle put voir les engrenages dans sa tête se mettre en marche en considérant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle laissa tomber sa queue. "Oui, Bella, tu as probablement raison." Il prit son visage dans sa paume, passant son pouce sur sa pommette. "Que ferai-je sans toi?"

"Sais-tu ce que cela signifie?" demanda Bella, les yeux brillants.

"Qu'ils sont suicidaires tous les deux?" répondit Edward d'un air sombre.

"Non," la confiance de Bella augmentait à chaque mot. "Ils ont _peur_ , ils ne pensent pas avoir le soutien nécessaire pour faire sécession, alors ils essaient de nous faire perdre notre calme pour nous faire passer pour les méchants."

"Ma compagne est non seulement aimable et belle, elle est aussi intelligente. Je suis vraiment le plus chanceux des hommes." Il embrassa ses lèvres doucement. "Tu es née pour régner, Bella."

Elle sourit. "Merci. Que dirais-tu si nous sortions d'ici et cessions de jouer à ces jeux stupides?"

"Nous pouvons aussi bien le faire," dit Edward. "Ils ne sont pas intéressés par une négociation raisonnable. Peut-être qu'ils le seront une fois qu'ils réaliseront que nous ne sommes pas intimidés par leurs menaces." Edward sortit son communicateur et frappa quelques boutons (Bella en voulait un mais jusqu'à présent la technologie n'avait pas été adaptée pour être utilisée en anglais.) "J'ai ordonné que le navire soit ravitaillé et prêt pour le décollage dès que possible mais il se passera au moins une heure avant qu'il soit prêt."

"S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous attendre au port spatial?" demanda Bella, ne voulant pas plus passer de temps ici que nécessaire.

"C'est une excellente idée," dit Edward. Il ouvrit le coffre au pied de la palette et prit son sac.

Il se figea, même sa queue s'immobilisa. "Bella, reste sur la palette, ne bouge pas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un _kirshi_ ," dit-il. Il se leva lentement et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec et sortit la tringle. Il s'approcha du coffre avec précaution, attendant sa chance avant de frapper, abaissant la tringle avec un coup fort.

"Tu l'as eu?" demanda Bella.

"Oui." Edward jeta la tringle de rideau de côté.

Bella descendit de la palette et regarda dans le coffre. Elle vit une chose aplatie, déchiquetée, de la taille d'une souris mais ne pouvait pas voir plus de détails. Cela ne ressemblait certainement pas à quelque chose qui alarmerait Edward si fort. "Qu'est-ce qu'un _kirshi_ , de toute façon?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un petit reptile, ils ont un aiguillon qui est mortel pour les humains."

"C'est bien que nous n'en ayons pas sur Volterra," dit Bella avec un frisson.

"En théorie il n'y en a pas non plus ici," dit Edward, sa voix grave.

"Penses-tu ...?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Il semble être statistiquement peu probable qu'un _kirshi_ soit sur cette planète et finisse dans un coffre utilisé par l'un des rares humains ici."

Il vérifia son sac avant de le balancer sur son épaule. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte pour informer Tanya du changement de plans et elle sourit réellement, les suivit dans le couloir avec un peu de rebond dans son pas. En chemin vers les portes du palais ils rencontrèrent Jessica. "Attendez, où allez-vous?"

"A la maison," dit Edward, ne s'arrêtant même pas.

Jessica ne sembla pas surprise mais plutôt inquiète. Elle trotta à reculons devant eux, ses mains tendues devant elle, essayant de les persuader de s'arrêter. "Ne partez pas, pas encore, restez la nuit."

"Non."

Jessica attrapa le bras d'Edward. Il regarda la main sur sa personne et lui jeta un regard si froid qu'elle la laissa tomber comme s'il l'avait brûlée. "Juste pour ce soir," supplia-t-elle. "S'il vous plaît? Bella, je suis désolée de t'avoir bouleversé en battant mon drone. Ça ne se reproduira plus. S'il vous plaît, restez jusqu'à demain."

"Non." Ils sortirent par les portes du palais, la laissant debout, le visage défait avec quelque chose comme de la peur dans les yeux.

"Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" dit Bella alors qu'Edward la soulevait. Il posa son poids confortablement dans ses bras.

"Rien de bien, j'imagine." Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, jaugeant sa position. "Tanya, veux-tu s'il te plaît appeler un chariot pour nous?"

Tanya plongea ses doigts dans sa bouche et poussa un singulier sifflement aigu. Tous les animaux qui pouvait l'entendre se mirent à courir dans leur direction, des créatures grasses et poilues qui ressemblaient à des Saint-Bernard tirant les chariots, aux oiseaux et à la faune urbaine. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt au milieu d'un cercle grandissant d'animaux grands et petits, comme au début d'une sorte de film musical bizarre de Disney dans lequel les créatures leur feraient une robe ou leur construirait une maison ou quelque chose du genre.

 _Sainte vache, Tyolet de la légende arthurienne_ , pensa Bella, secouant la tête. Tanya ne cessait de l'étonner.

"Vous, là-bas!" Tanya agita son bâton vers un homme en colère et qui tirait sur les rênes, en essayant en vain que la créature qui tirait son chariot retourne sur la route. L'animal courut jusqu'à Tanya, ignorant complètement les autres créatures sur son chemin, qui durent se disperser pour éviter d'être écrasés par ses pieds plats, semblables à des pieds d'éléphant. Tanya s'éloigna habilement lorsque la créature essaya de la lécher avec son énorme langue. "Votre chariot est-il à louer?"

"C'est le cas si mon _gurdon_ coopère," dit-il.

"Je pense qu'il va vous obéir maintenant", dit Tanya. "Emmenez-nous au port spatial."

Bella ne savait pas si elle avait dit la dernière partie à l'homme ou à l'énorme créature semblable à un chien. Une fois à bord, il se mit en marche dans la direction du port spatial sans être dirigé par le conducteur. Quand ils arrivèrent, Edward déposa une poignée des pièces de monnaie dans les mains de l'homme perplexe. Tanya donna une tape à l'animal et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Bella jeta un dernier regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward. Elle regretta que sa première expérience hors-monde ait été si décevante. Le port spatial était situé au bord de la ville et elle pouvait voir plus loin le désert inhabité, son sol comme de la brique rouge, fouetté par les vents chauds, les squelettes desséchés d'arbres morts pointant vers le ciel bleu brillant. Il y avait là, une beauté sauvage et hantée. Bella admirait les Kebians pour non seulement réussir à survivre mais prospérer dans cet endroit impitoyable. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle aurait la chance de revenir et de l'explorer correctement.

* * *

 _ **Tout commence sérieusement à se compliquer et ce n'est que le début…**_

 _ **Laissez-nous vos impressions, Lissa lit vos com' aussi!**_

 _ **Merci**_


	18. Dieu déteste le lâche

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_ _ **-**_ _DIEU DETESTE LE LACHE_

Carlisle les attendait au port spatial quand le vaisseau atterrit. (Bella avait été suffisamment intelligente cette fois et elle n'avait rien bu avant le long vol de retour.) Edward la prit dans ses bras quand il descendit du vaisseau sur le gangplank. Bella inhala à plein poumon l'air de Volturi et pensa _je suis à la maison._ Quand avait-elle commencé à aimer cette planète? Elle n'était pas sûre mais elle le ressentait maintenant, une connexion puissante et profonde à ce monde et à son peuple.

"Je suis content que vous soyez rentrés," dit Carlisle. Leurs deux queues s'emmêlèrent, la version Volturi d'une étreinte. "Je m'inquiétais pour votre sécurité."

"Et je pense que tu avais raison de le faire." Edward lui parla du _kirhsi_ et un doux grognement monta de la gorge de Carlisle.

"La première Dame était désolée que nous ne restions pas jusqu'au lendemain matin, je suis certain qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour nous pendant la nuit," dit Bella.

"Ils ont menacé ta compagne," dit Carlisle à Edward. "Tu aurais été dans ton droit de les tuer tous les deux."

Edward chatouilla le cou de Bella avec le bout de sa queue. "Tu vois? Je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette façon."

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. "Je continue à penser qu'ils voulaient juste nous provoquer."

"Et tu as probablement raison," dit Carlisle en les conduisant vers son wagon. Il y avait un chauffeur ils changèrent de sujet pour aborder des sujets moins sensibles en public. Bella raconta à Carlisle la beauté désolée de Kebi, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer comme ça l'avait touché et il acquiesça. Certaines personnes étaient déconcertées par le vide aride alors que ça en inspirait d'autres. "Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai passé du temps là-bas, attendant une vision de la déesse qui me dirait ce que je devais faire de ma vie. J'étais à moitié mort au moment où je suis revenu à la civilisation mais j'aime toujours l'aridité vide de cette planète."

"Je n'ai vu aucun champ," dit Bella. "Mais quelqu'un m'a dit comment… euh… comment ils les fertilisaient alors je sais qu'ils font pousser des choses _quelque part."_

"Sous terre," expliqua Carlisle. "La planète est truffée de systèmes de gigantesques grottes laissées par des volcans éteints. Là-bas le taux d'évaporation est beaucoup plus faible et ils peuvent contrôler les ravageurs qui attaquent chaque plante qui lutte pour pousser sur le sol à la surface. Certaines cultures doivent être faites dans le sol mais d'autres peuvent croitre par hydroponie, ce qui économise l'espace. Ils luttent pour avoir suffisamment de nourriture avec leur population croissante et doivent en importer un peu plus chaque année, d'autant plus que leurs habitants ont développé un goût pour la viande et qu'il y a peu d'animaux pour la fournir."

Bella pensa à _une poule dans chaque pot_. Il semblait bien que d'autres cultures associaient la viande à la prospérité.

Quand ils arrivèrent au palais, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett les attendaient. Alice sauta de joie jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pose Bella sur ses pieds et Alice la serra dans une étreinte. Bella pensa à un terrier à la porte, sautant joyeusement quand ses propriétaires arrivaient et dut retenir un sourire.

"Où sont les bébés?" Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers, tout le monde discutant deux par deux.

"Ils font la sieste dans votre nid. Nessie et petit Carlisle n'arrivaient pas à dormir de la nuit alors Jasper m'a suggéré de mettre certains de vos oreillers dans leur nid afin qu'ils sentent votre odeur. Et ça a fonctionné! Donc ça semblait être le meilleur endroit pour qu'ils fassent leur sieste."

Bella se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son nid et regarda vers les bébés tous emmêlés en un tas, c'était la façon dont ils semblaient préférer dormir. Ils semblaient si paisibles… Bella se demanda soudain quel type de galaxie elle allait leur laisser. Est-ce que la guerre serait finie au moment où ils auraient grandi?

Ils s'assirent sur les coussins autour de la table. Tout le monde avait des nouvelles, on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient partis pendant des semaines au lieu de seulement un jour. C'est Carlisle qui parla le premier. "Je pense que Bella avait raison concernant Ephraïm et Jessica, ils devaient espérer provoquer un incident. Ils ont prit une position dure qui est populaire auprès des gens et ils sentaient sans doute qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de plus pour aider à renforcer leur position. J'ai regardé les vidéos de Kebi et le soutien pour leur mouvement de sécession semble faible et principalement axé sur les lignes économiques. "

"Pourquoi est-ce ainsi?" demanda Bella.

"Les riches seraient très bien, ils le sont toujours mais pour le kebian moyen la sécession serait un désastre. Sans les subventions gouvernementales, ils seraient incapables de maintenir leurs usines de désalinisation et les fermes hydroponiques souterraines. Les prix des aliments augmenteraient drastiquement. Avant qu'ils rejoignent la Fédération, la vie des pauvres était très difficile et à présent ce serait pire. Mais la population est moins nombreuse avant qu'ils rejoignent la Fédération parce que les hommes dans leur culture n'ont pas le droit de se trouver une compagne à moins qu'ils puissent offrir à leur femelle une maison et la promesse d'un soutien constant. Maintenant plus de gens peuvent se mettre ensemble et leur nombre a augmenté au point que leur environnement naturel ne peut plus leur suffire sans des apports artificiels. Si Kebi abandonne la fédération… les pauvres vont mourir de faim."

"Mais comme toujours, ce sont les riches qui ont le pouvoir et dirigent la politique," conclut Bella." La plupart des nations sur Kebi sont des monarchies non? Alors les rois et les reines sont ceux qui élisent le président de la planète?"

"Oui et d'après les vidéos que je regardais cet après midi, Ephraïm n'est pas très populaire parmi les gens ordinaires."

"Ces usines de désalinisation voilà où Kebi obtient la plupart du sel qu'ils exportent non?"

"C'est exact," déclara Carlisle. "C'est ce qui leur procure un revenu régulier même s'il est modeste. C'est la Fédération qui paie pour garder les usines en état, pour procurer au peuple l'eau dont ils ont besoin. Les usines ont un coût de fonctionnement élevé, le carburant seul coûte beaucoup plus que ce que leur rapporte la production de sel."

"Et ils n'ont pas d'autres sources de revenus?"

"Des mines, une petite industrie mais ce n'est pas une planète riche. Les politiciens et les vidéos qui les soutiennent se conforment à ce que dit Lapush. Ils disent au peuple que Kebi est en difficulté en raison du fardeau fiscal, particulièrement les taxes d'importations mais la plupart des gens _ne paient jamais_ ces taxes, parce qu'elles ne sont prélevées que sur les choses qui ne sont pas essentielles, les marchandises de luxe."

"Je voudrai discuter du fait que le chocolat _devienne_ essentiel," dit Alice.

La queue d'Edward s'agita avec amusement. "Je parlerai de cela au Conseil."

"Qu'espèrent-ils gagner avec leur indépendance?" demanda Bella. "Je ne comprends pas bien."

Carlisle soupira. "Puissance. Contrôle. Richesse. Ils voient les taxes imposées par la Fédération comme de l'argent qui pourrait aller dans leur poche, de l'argent qu'ils pourraient dépenser comme bon leur semble au lieu que ce soit la Fédération qui décide. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas pleinement compris ce qui arrivera à leur économie s'ils quittent la Fédération ou peut-être qu'ils ne le croient pas ou peut-être qu'ils s'en fichent."

Rose ricana. "Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas Bella : tu ne penses pas comme ça."

Il semblait à Bella qu'il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour arrêter ce non-sens?"

Rose arqua un sourcil. "Tu es bien sûr de vouloir ça? Kebi semble plus être un fardeau pour la Fédération qu'un atout."

"Ils font partie de notre peuple aussi," répondit Edward. "Ils ont fait partie de cette Fédération depuis mille ans. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les abandonner. Et honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes, même parmi les classes supérieures ou les politiques qui aient vraiment envie de faire sécession. Ils utilisent juste ça comme levier à un moment où ils pensent que la Fédération est affaiblie."

Bella pianota sur la table. "D'où la tentative de provocation. Je souhaiterai avoir fait arrêter Jessica pour avoir battu ce drone."

"Tu ne pouvais pas," dit Carlisle. Leurs forces de sécurité ont fait vœu de protéger les lois de leur pays ou de leur planète. Habituellement ça ne fonctionne pas puisque leur droit planétaire est sous l'égide de la loi de la Fédération mais dans ce cas il n'y aurait pas eu de motif juridique de l'arrêter en raison de l'amendement constitutionnel qu'ils ont adopté."

Il leva la main alors que Bella était sur le point d'intervenir. "Oui Bella la loi ne résisterait pas à une contestation judiciaire mais jusqu'à ce que ce soit établi, elle demeure leur loi. Si tu l'avais faite arrêtée, n'importe quel avocat aurait pu la faire sortir avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de dîner et vous auriez dû faire face à un incident diplomatique qui aurait pu leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, ce moyen qu'ils cherchaient désespérément."

Bella soupira. "Je sais. Je laisse ma frustration parler. Je souhaiterai vraiment me débarrasser d'eux deux et d'avoir pour Kebi les dirigeants dont ils sont besoin. Brrr quel couple étrange ils forment. Je me suis sentie presque désolée pour Jessica d'avoir un si horrible compagnon."

"Ne le sois pas," répondit Carlisle. "Garde ta pitié pour ceux qui la méritent. Elle avait été appariée à un homme Volturi qui l'adorait mais c'était un Bêta, un employé de bas niveau. Elle a choisi de coopérer avec Ephraïm parce qu'elle voulait être une Première Dame. Et lui la voulait parce qu'il pensait que ce serait un honneur d'avoir une compagne humaine. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux mais elle a fait son choix et maintenant elle doit vivre avec."

"Ont-ils des enfants? Je n'en ai pas vu?"

"Non, ils ne sont génétiquement pas compatibles. Ephraïm a engendré son héritier avec une concubine Kebian."

Bella fut surprise qu'ils aient laissé une femme fertile avec un homme qui ne pouvait pas lui donner d'enfant étant donné la position qui était la leur concernant les compagnes pour les drones. Mais elle se rappela de ce que Lauren lui avait dit. Bella pouvait refuser d'être avec un Volturi. Ils ne l'auraient pas forcée.

"Vous avez bien vu leur jeu," dit Rose. "Emmett m'a dit que l'Empereur a le pouvoir de forcer un vote immédiat sur tout projet de loi en attente. Et si ça échoue c'est terminé pour cinq ans."

"C'est vrai, " convint Edward. "Bella qu'en penses-tu?"

"Le Sénat est élu par un vote populaire, ce qui pourrait être notre salut?" songea Bella, en pianotant distraitement sur la table. "Mais que faire si un vote forcé les panique?"

" _ **'Dieu déteste le lâche'**_ et la chance sourit aux audacieux," déclara Rose.

"Faisons-le. Forçons un vote. Après quoi ils n'auront plus rien pour nous menacer ensuite.

Ils se servirent du communicateur d'Emmett qui avait une meilleure caméra que celui d'Edward pour filmer une petite vidéo de Bella et d'Edward assis côte à côte. _"Par notre autorité en tant qu'Empereur et Impératrice des Neuf nous appelons à un vote immédiat pour la sécession en instance au sénat kebian."_

Emmett tapa sur l'écran du communicateur. "Envoyé," dit-il.

"Jasper, comment est-ce…" Bella fut coupée par une explosion massive qui se fit entendre au loin. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?"

Une autre explosion. Des cris lointains. Bella courut à la fenêtre. "Oh mon dieu Edward! Le camp des drones est en train de brûler." Elle plongea immédiatement quand un navire rugissant plongea et lança un missile qui éclata dans la rue pleine de gens qui fuyaient, créant une boule de feu terrible. Bella haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche. Pour l'instant elle était assez contente d'être assez loin pour ne pas voir le carnage.

Edward prit son épée dans un coffre et l'attacha à sa taille. Tanya sortit une arme comme la sienne d'un placard et la lui tendit sans un mot. "Prenez les enfants et allez dans la ville souterraine," ordonna-t-il à Bella. Il tapait sur des boutons de son communicateur rapidement.

"Pas moyen! Je viens avec toi."

"Oh non, tu ne viens pas," rétorqua-t-il. "C'est dangereux. S'il te plait Bella je ne pourrai pas faire ce que j'ai à faire sous le feu si je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en sécurité." Il leva les yeux. "Tanya?"

"L'empereur a raison," dit Tanya d'une voix calme. "Vous devez rester là où nous pouvons protéger les enfants."

Bella grogna mais Tanya avait raison. Il fallait protéger les bébés.

Edward parlait rapidement dans son communicateur. "On nous attaque! Envoyez tout ce que vous avez, _maintenant!_ Et s'ils prennent la fuite je veux que nous les poursuivions dans les airs."

Une nouvelle explosion, cette fois dans une autre direction.

Rose courut à la fenêtre du côté opposé de la pièce et dit : "Oh c'est le port spatial!"

Emmett et Jasper passèrent par la porte qui reliait les appartements. Bella put les voir aller directement à une tapisserie qui pendait au mur. Jasper la tira de côté et entra un code et le mur s'ouvrit révélant une cache d'armes. Emmett et lui en prirent avec eux et Emmett ramena des épées pour Alice, Rose et Bella.

"Emmett je ne sais pas m'en servir," dit Bella. Elle pouvait tout juste la tenir d'une seule main, ne parlons même pas de s'en servir.

Emmett en montra le bout. "C'est ici que c'est dangereux."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Je ne peux pas me battre à l'épée."

"C'est mieux que r…"

Une autre explosion les fit tomber. Bella perdit l'épée et elle fit du bruit en tombant sur le sol. Elle entendit les bébés crier de peur et roula sur le sol, allant vers le nid où les petits étaient, ils se ruèrent vers elle. Elle les attrapa et prit un oreiller pour les protéger. "Ma!" pleurait Nessie en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Bella.

Une autre explosion. Des morceaux de plâtre tombèrent du plafond et les lumières vacillèrent.

"C'était l'aile des bureaux," dit Jasper. "Ils bombardent le palais…"

Emmett parut hébété. "Le _palais?_ Mais cet endroit est plein de femmes et d'enfants. _Qui fait une chose pareille?"_

"Tu pourras leur demander quand nous les trouverons," claqua Jasper. "Le sous-sol ne sera pas assez sûr. Nous devrions faire sortir nos compagnes et nos enfants d'ici."

"Allez à la ville souterraine. Vous serez à l'abri là-bas." Edward l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui fit une étreinte rapide. "Je t'aime. Allez!"

Alice attrapa Bella par le bras. "Je connais le chemin, allons-y Bella!"

Bella s'extirpa du nid, les trois bébés dans ses bras, un oreiller par-dessus. "Je prends Carlisle et Victoria," offrit Alice. "Passe-moi un de ces oreillers."

Bella détestait que son fils ne soit pas dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'Alice voulait tenir sa fille. L'instinct maternel, tenir et protéger, même de sa propre chair si tout le reste échouait.

Bella attrapa un dernier regard d'Edward alors qu'ils partaient tous les trois dans le couloir faisant cliqueter leurs armes, des guerriers en chemin pour la bataille. _Oh s'il vous plait faites que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que je le voie._

"Par ici," dit Alice en les conduisant dans la direction opposée. Rose courut à ses côtés, un bâton serré entre ses mains et l'épée sur sa hanche qui reflétait la lumière à chaque pas. Tanya gardait leurs arrières.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de détours pour que Bella soit désorientée. "Où allons-nous?" demanda Bella, son souffle brûlant sa gorge. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire plus d'exercice. Rose ne semblait même pas essoufflée.

"Il y a un tunnel souterrain qui nous mènera à l'extérieur, près du Temple," dit Alice par-dessus son épaule.

Bella n'entendit pas la prochaine explosion. Elle se trouva soudain couchée sur le dos contre le mur, l'oreiller toujours sur Nessie. Le visage maculé de saleté de Rose était au-dessus d'elle et Bella vit ses lèvres bouger mais elle n'entendit rien mis à part une sonnerie aiguë dans ses oreilles. Elle retomba vertigineusement lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir. Rose la saisit et la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stable. La fumée et la poussière remplissaient l'air, rendant difficile de voir quelque chose et de respirer. Elle retrouva son ouïe progressivement. "…trouver Alice et Tanya."

Bella examina Nessie, qui était indemne, frissonnant sous l'oreiller contre la poitrine de sa mère. "Car," gémit Nessie "Car!"

 _Lève-toi, Bella! Lève-toi!_ Elle força ses membres à se déplacer et se dégagea du sol couvert de débris, Rose au-dessus d'elle au cas où elle perdrait son équilibre. "Alice!" Le mot sortit comme un croassement. Elle toussait et aspirait plus de poussière. "Alice où es-tu? Tanya?"

"Par ici," dit Alice sur sa gauche. Bella grimpa sur les décombres et trouva Alice couchée sous une porte tombée, l'oreiller et les bébés sous elle. Rose et Bella levèrent la porte étonnamment lourde et Alice sortit. Bella examina instinctivement les enfants, qui tremblaient et gémissaient mais n'étaient pas blessés. "Tanya, Tanya?"

Tanya arriva à travers la fumée et la poussière, boitant, une écorchure qui suintait sur sa tête. "Je suis là, Impératrice."

Alice arracha un morceau de sa tunique et fit signe à Tanya de se pencher. Elle posa le tissu sur la blessure, attachant la bande avec un nœud derrière la tête de Tanya pour la maintenir en place. "Allez, nous devons arriver au tunnel."

Elles faisaient leur chemin à travers les débris et tournèrent au coin, seulement pour trouver le couloir bloqué par un éboulement. "Merde!" lâcha Alice.

"Connais-tu un autre chemin?" demanda Rose, aussi calme que si elles se promenaient dans un centre commercial.

Une autre explosion. Elles se penchèrent toutes, Bella et Alice se voûtant sur les bébés qu'elles tenaient. Le couloir s'ébranla mais rien ne tomba.

"Essayons par ici. Peut-être que nous pouvons le faire." Elles se précipitèrent dans le couloir et tournèrent dans la bonne direction dès qu'elles le purent. Alice s'arrêta à un croisement, ses yeux se déplaçant en avant et en arrière en examinant les trois couloirs.

Elles devaient choisir. "Je ne sais pas par où," confessait-elle. "Je ne suis jamais venue ici."

"Par ici," dit Bella, en se dirigeant vers la droite.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Je ne le sais pas mais nous devons continuer à avancer," dit Bella. Une porte était suspendue à ses charnières et Bella vit un escalier. "Là!"

Elle se glissa par la porte et Alice la suivit. "Je ne sais pas si ..."

PAN! Toutes les deux furent poussées contre la balustrade par la force de l'explosion. Le sol sous elles tremblait comme un navire frappé par une vague incontrôlable et la cage d'escalier devint aussi noire que la nuit. Bella tâtonna pour trouver Alice. "Où es-tu?"

"Ici." Alice grogna et se glissa près de Bella. "Seigneur, ça fait vraiment mal."

"Est ce que tu vas bien?" Les yeux de Bella s'adaptaient à l'obscurité mais il y avait peu de lumière. Les Volturi n'ont-ils pas cru qu'il faudrait avoir des lumières de secours? Une autre chose à faire, se dit-elle.

"Mes côtes," haleta Alice. "Ça fait mal de respirer."

"Donne-moi les bébés," dit Bella. Elle prit les deux enfants tremblants d'Alice. "Car!" dit Nessie et jeta ses bras autour de son frère. "Nee!" répondit Carlisle, la serrant si fort que Nessie gronda.

"Peux-tu marcher?" demanda Bella.

"Je pense que oui. Où sont Rose et Tanya?"

"Je ne sais pas." Bella se leva et contourna la cage d'escalier, ayant peur de tomber à chaque pas.

Alice rit soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce-qui est amusant?

"Je peux te voir à cause de tes pierres qui luisent," dit Alice.

Bella baissa les yeux et vit les points blancs. Elle sentit une pointe de regret que sa tunique de cérémonie ait été ruinée mais les pierres lumineuses pourraient être utile. Ses yeux s'étaient suffisamment adaptés à l'obscurité pour voir que les décombres bloquaient la porte. Bella appela et entendit Rose lui répondre faiblement de l'autre côté. "Descends au sous-sol," cria Rose. "Nous vous y retrouverons."

Bella se sentait presque nue sans Tanya à ses côtés. Elle arracha la jupe de sa tunique et l'utilisa pour serrer les côtes d'Alice et lui dit d'un ton léger qui ne révélait pas la peur glaciale qui la saisissait, que maintenant elle aussi pourrait voir Alice dans l'obscurité.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin avec précaution jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, Alice suivant, sa main sur l'épaule de Bella. Au fond, Bella vit une faible lumière sous une porte. "Je pense que nous y sommes," dit-elle. Elle appuya ses mains contre la porte et ne sentait pas de chaleur, alors elle entrouvrit la porte et regarda dedans. La vaste et sombre pièce qu'elle voyait paraissait vide de tout, sauf quelques caisses et boîtes, empilées au hasard. Elle ne sentit pas la fumée ni ne vit de lumière orange qui pourrait indiquer des flammes. Elle l'ouvrit et elles entrèrent.

"Cherchons un autre escalier," suggéra Bella. "C'est probablement là où nous trouverons Rose et Tanya."

La pièce était si calme que leur respiration paraissait forte et sifflante. Elles passèrent entre les boîtes, c'était comme un labyrinthe. Avec le mauvais sens d'orientation de Bella, elles tournèrent en rond à quelques reprises. Elles durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour laisser Alice se reposer. Elle toussait régulièrement et avait commencé à cracher du sang. Bella mentit et lui dit que les côtes cassées causaient souvent cela, juste pour soulager la panique tordant les traits d'Alice.

Elles atteignirent le côté opposé de la salle et ne trouvèrent aucun escalier, mais ce qu'elles trouvèrent fit bondir le cœur de Bella. "C'est une capsule de sauvetage", dit-elle. C'était petit, pas beaucoup plus grand que des voitures auto-tamponneuses, Bella se souvenait d'un voyage au parc d'attractions quand elle était enfant. Il avait un fond plat et de minuscules ailes. La capsule était posée sur une piste qui la lancerait par un tunnel creusé à travers le mur du sous-sol. Edward avait une fois mentionné que ses parents l'avaient installée et grâce à lui, elle savait comment cela fonctionnait.

Elle attrapa une bâche qui trainait sur une boite, l'étendit sur le sol et déposa les bébés dessus. Elle alla vers le boitier électronique sur le mur et entra le code qu'Edward lui avait donné, étonnée de s'en souvenir, ses doigts tapant sur les boutons correctement avant que sa tête puisse même traduire les symboles sur les touches. La capsule s'ouvrit avec un sifflement, ses lumières clignotant et son moteur s'animant à mesure qu'il se réchauffait.

Il y eut un grand bruit au moment où le plancher s'effondrait au-dessus d'elles sur le côté de la pièce où elles étaient entrées, envoyant des débris au sol. La fumée flottait autour d'elles et les bébés sur le plancher toussèrent.

"Alice, entre," dit Bella.

"Quoi? Moi?"

"Oui, toi ... Il n'y a de la place que pour une seule personne là-dedans, entre et je te ferai passer les bébés."

Et puis ça la frappa, chassant tout l'air de ses poumons. _Alice a rêvé de ça,_ pensa-t-elle, le rêve qu'elle avait fait juste avant que Bella découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Seulement, c'était de la fumée, pas de la brume grise, qu'elle avait vue.

La chair de poule piqua les bras de Bella.

"Alice," dit Bella sans émotion. "Ma petite fille régnera sur la galaxie mais seulement si tu la gardes en sécurité. Prends les enfants et pars."

La compréhension et le choc se sont levèrent dans les yeux d'Alice. "Bella ..." murmura-t-elle.

"Peut-être que tu as rêvé cela parce c'était ce que tu étais supposée faire pour moi." Bella essaya de sourire mais c'était raté.

Les larmes faisaient des sillons de poussière sur les joues d'Alice. "Et toi?"

"Il y a une autre capsule de sauvetage de l'autre côté," mentit Bella. " Allez, vas y! Emmène les bébés loin d'ici, s'il te plait!" Elle comprit soudain pourquoi Edward l'avait suppliée de partir dans la ville souterraine, ce désespoir horrible de sauver les gens que tu aimes.

Elle poussa Alice vers la navette et l'aida à grimper à l'intérieur. Alice commença à libérer les attaches alors que Bella faisait passer les bébés un par un, les embrassant avant de les laisser tomber sur les genoux d'Alice et de les recouvrir avec un oreiller. Ensuite elle referma le couvercle et le verrouilla. Elle recula en faisant un signe de la main à Alice espérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux et frappa sur le bouton de lancement avec sa paume. La capsule se lança si vite qu'elle disparut complètement.

Elle était conçue pour voler en pilote automatique jusqu'au port spatial qui était en orbite au-dessus de Volterra. Elle était si petite et tellement rapide qu'avec un peu de chance ça lui éviterait d'être détectée par les vaisseaux ennemis. Bella ne pouvait que prier. Elle se permit un moment de terreur désespérée, de chagrin, de consternation avant de se frotter le visage avec les paumes de ses mains et de se lever pour faire face à ce que le destin lui enverrait.

Elle récupéra les armes qu'Alice avaient laissées là. D'abord elle essaya de grimper le long de la rampe de lancement mais c'était trop raide et elle glissait toujours en arrière. Le vent glacial était aspiré par le tunnel alimentant un feu en bas et voulait l'entrainer aussi. _Je n'y arriverai jamais par là._ Elle décida de partir dans l'autre sens et de chercher un passage de l'autre côté parce que si elle ne sortait pas d'ici ça allait devenir un réel problème. Les boites sur le plancher brulaient et la fumée s'épaississait.

"Bien, bonjour, ici."

Bella sursauta. Elle avait trouvé un escalier et il y avait un homme, un homme avec la peau grise et de grands yeux, un homme de Por Tangelo, vu sa physionomie. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'Impératrice des Neuf… et _toute seule_ …."

"Restez loin de moi," dit Bella. Elle sortit l'épée de son étui et l'agita devant lui. Ça le fit rire.

"Vous pouvez tout juste la lever," dit-il. Il se frottait les mains de joie. "Oh les rebelles vont payer pour vous avoir…"

"Peu importe ce qu'ils vont vous offrir, je vous donnerai le double," dit Bella. "Laissez-moi, je vous en prie, laissez-moi!"

"Désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas…" Il s'arrêta et regarda vers le bas, confus. Son ventre avait soudainement été traversé par une épée et sa lame était souillée de sang. Il regarda Bella, cette expression d'étonnement ne quittant jamais son visage quand il tomba avec un bruit sourd. Rose était derrière lui. Elle retira l'épée de son corps et dit, "Bien ne reste pas là, allez _bouge_!"

Bella courut vers elle. "Oh Rose je suis tellement contente de te voir!"

"Je le parierai!" Rose regarda le corps sur le sol et le fit bouger avec son pied. "Où sont Alice et les enfants?"

"En sécurité," dit Bella. "Dieu merci, en sécurité."

* * *

 _ **Désolées mais le chapitre s'achève ainsi… nous en sauront plus la prochaine fois… des idées?**_


	19. C'est ainsi qu'un peuple meurt

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 ** _CHAPITRE 19_** \- C'EST AINSI QU'UN MONDE MEURT…

Bella suivit Rose dans l'escalier à l'étage suivant. "Où est Tanya?"

"Nous avons été séparées. Parle moins fort."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce…"

Rose posa sa main sur la bouche de Bella et la poussa contre le mur de l'escalier. Bella entendit le bruit de douzaines de pieds bottés, le cliquetis des armes et les craquements du cuir. "Rien au rez-de chaussée, Capitaine," fit une voix masculine.

Bella arrêta de respirer. Son cœur battait tellement fort, elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient l'entendre.

"Vérifiez là-haut, elles ne peuvent pas aller bien loin."

Rose retira sa main de sur la bouche de Bella et appuya un doigt sur ses lèvres l'avertissant de garder le silence. Elle se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte sur la pointe des pieds et s'accroupit dans cet espace, la main sur son épée. Pendant un long moment elle resta immobile puis fit signe à Bella de bouger. Elle ouvrit la porte et elles se faufilèrent toutes les deux dans le couloir. La fumée était épaisse et Bella tira l'encolure de sa tunique sur sa bouche et son nez, respirant à travers le tissu, ça aidait mais seulement un peu.

Rose leva la main pour que Bella s'arrête face à une porte à moitié fermée, elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Nous allons passer par les cuisines. Il y a une porte qui donne à l'extérieur derrière. Si nous sommes séparées je veux que tu coures au temple et ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu trouves Carlisle. Peu importe le reste. Tu as bien compris?"

Bella hocha la tête.

"Bien." Rose l'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit la porte et fila à l'intérieur, Bella sur ses talons. C'était une pièce de stockage il y avait des rangées d'étagères couvertes de pots, de casseroles, de saladiers. Rose tira lentement son épée, sa main entourant le fourreau pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle fit signe à Bella de se cacher et elle plongea derrière un grand sac en toile, ramenant son menton contre ses genoux. Les charnières craquèrent quand Rose poussa la porte et s'arrêta quand ce fut suffisant pour passer.

Le silence envahit les oreilles de Bella. Elle déglutit essayant de calmer la course de son cœur. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait avalé une tasse de sable. Elle essayait de garder sa tête vide et de ne pas utiliser ce temps pour se soucier des bébés ou d'Edward ou d'Alice _(Oh mon dieu à quel point était-elle blessée?)_ ou de Tanya, de Jasper ou d'Emmett _._ Leurs noms se répétaient dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin _. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…_ pensait-elle incapable de former une prière cohérente.

Tout à coup elle remarqua que ses pieds étaient blessés et elle vit qu'ils étaient couverts de coupures et d'égratignures dues aux gravats qui recouvraient le sol. Elle n'avait rien senti jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle enleva un éclat en tressaillant.

La main de Rose passa par la fente et elle fit signe à Bella. Sur la pointe des pieds elle passa par la porte en silence, la cuisine était vide. L'attaque s'était produite au milieu des préparatifs du repas de midi et les bols de nourriture étaient renversés sur le sol. Sur la cuisinière une casserole bouillait et Bella tendit la main pour l'éteindre mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Le palais était sur le point de s'effondrer et elle pensait à éteindre une casserole qui bouillait. _Seigneur, je craque,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Rose."

Les deux femmes se levèrent et firent face à la source de cette voix. Rose abaissa son épée et soupira de soulagement. "Emmett," haleta-t-elle. "Seigneur tu nous as fait une peur bleue!" Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres en le tirant par la nuque.

La queue d'Emmett s'enroula autour de sa taille. "Vous ne pouvez pas sortir par là," dit Emmett en faisant signe vers la porte. C'est un piège ils surveillent la sortie côté jardin."

"Merde !" souffla Rose. "Eh bien je suis à court d'idées."

"Il y a une vieille ligne sous le palais. Elle n'a jamais été finie et presque tout le monde ignore son existence. Allez et passez par là-bas."

"Où est Edward?" demanda Bella.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Emmett mais la façon dont ses yeux s'éloignèrent d'elle et que sa queue disparut fit qu'elle sut qu'il mentait. Peu importe où il était c'était un mauvais endroit pour lui. Elle repoussa l'anxiété, elle ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait.

Pour un aussi grand homme Emmett se déplaçait silencieusement. Il les conduisit par la première cuisine vers une arche qui menait à une autre. Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter et passa la tête par la porte. Il leur fit signe et elles suivirent…

KLANG! Quelqu'un le frappa sur la tête et il tomba comme une masse.

"Em!" Bella se jeta vers lui posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui passa la porte avec une expression haineuse. "Tu es un… mort… ordure!" cracha-t-elle.

Bella avait déjà vu beaucoup d'aliens étranges depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Volterra mais jamais une créature comme celle-là.

Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'une tortue, ses petits yeux louchaient alors qu'il regardait de Rose à Bella. Sa main était palmée et il tenait une boite noire mince qu'il tendit vers Bella.

"Gistonian," dit Rose en regardant Bella.

Les Gistonian ne faisaient pas partie de la Fédération parce que leurs nations étaient un état en guerre presque constante avec eux. Edward avait dit à Bella qu'il supposait que c'était juste une partie de la nature des Gistonian : ils se battaient pour l'argent, pour leur compagne, pour leur statut, pour le territoire et aussi juste pour le plaisir de combattre. Leur peau était dure et coriace et ils étaient incroyablement forts mais leur faiblesse était qu'ils avaient une très mauvaise vue. Si on restait immobile on pouvait presque disparaitre de leur vue.

"Laquelle de vous deux est l'impératrice?" demanda-t-il faisant claquer son bec en parlant.

Rose se leva. "C'est moi," dit-elle

Bella haleta, "Non Ro…"

Rose gifla Bella, ce qui fit rire le Gistonian. "La ferme!"

Il sortit une paire de menottes du sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule et les mit aux poignets de Rose. "Voulez-vous amener votre servante?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Non ce sera plus un problème qu'autre chose," répondit Rose.

Le Gistonian regarda Bella en réfléchissant.

"Elle n'est pas encore entrainée pour les toilettes, elle laisse de tout partout," lui dit Rose.

Les Gistonian étaient curieusement fastidieux pour un être aussi violent. Il recula avec dégoût et saisit les poignets de Rose l'entrainant à sa suite. Rose croisa le regard de Bella et articula "Cours!" avant de laisser tomber son regard sur la forme d'Emmett. Ses yeux se cramponnèrent à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu.

Bella ignora le dernier ordre de Rose et se mit à genoux à côté d'Emmett en tapotant ses joues. "Emmett! Emmett, réveille-toi! Rose a besoin de toi!"

Il ouvrit les yeux avec effort. "R.. Rose?"

"Un Gistonian l'a prise! Emmett, viens, tu dois te lever!"

Il gémit et se redressa sur le sol, se balançant et s'effondrant à nouveau avant d'arriver à mi chemin. Oh pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme dans les films où quelqu'un qui vient d'être assommé saute sur ses pieds avec à peine une grimace et se lance dans l'action? "Emmett! Lève-toi! _Maintenant!"_ ordonna-t-elle aussi sévèrement qu'elle put.

Avec un effort, il s'assit. Bella attrapa une serviette sur le comptoir à proximité et s'en servit pour éponger un peu de sang qui dégoulinait sur son front. "Rose?"

"Allez Emmett, dépêche-toi, nous devons la sauver."

Doucement et avec un effort surhumain, il se mit d'abord sur ses genoux et ensuite sur ses pieds. Il tanga dangereusement et Bella essaya de le stabiliser mais c'était comme essayer de soutenir un arbre avec un cure-dent. Il fit un pas en avant puis un autre. Le cœur de Bella bondit. Ils pourraient simplement sortir d'ici après tout!

Ses genoux vacillèrent comme un poulain nouveau-né, il luttait pour rester debout.

"Emmett s'il te plait!" le supplia Bella. Elle pouvait voir le reflet des flammes orange sur la surface du plancher en bois. "Il faut que nous sortions d'ici! Rose a besoin de nous! Edward a besoin de toi et moi j'ai besoin de toi!"

"Rose…" Doucement ses genoux se plièrent et il commença à retomber au sol. Bella passa ses bras autour de sa taille et essaya avec tout ce qu'elle put de le garder sur ses pieds. Suant et soufflant elle se tendit sachant que s'il tombait cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas capable de le relever mais centimètre par centimètre il glissait inexorablement. Elle supplia, encouragea elle essaya même de le taper mais rien n'arriva à ralentir sa descente. Ses genoux heurtèrent le carrelage à nouveau et il grogna.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella. "Je t'en prie Emmett… n'abandonne pas. S'il te plait!"

Il cligna des yeux et essaya de garder l'équilibre mais la gravité fut la plus forte. Il réussit à tendre les bras pour se rattraper mais il resta ainsi un bon moment sur ses mains et ses genoux avant de tomber et de rouler sur le dos. Bella sanglotait et s'assit à côté de lui, ses propres jambes faiblissant de désespoir.

"Bella…" murmura-t-il. "Bella … tu dois partir."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser ici," dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit que le reflet des flammes était plus lumineux, plus proche.

"Tu dois… Ed… Edward…"

Bella prit sa main dans la sienne et ne dit rien.

"Rose," murmura-t-il. "Ma Rose…"

"Elle ira bien Emmett. Tu le sais, Rose est forte. Et vraiment je suis désolé pour les Gistonian."

"Je suis content… de ne pas t'avoir gagnée," dit Emmett. "La Fédér… ation… a davantage besoin de toi."

"Oh Emmett," sa voix craqua. "S'il te plait, essaie, _je t'en prie."_

"Pars… va-t'en, Bella. Sors… de là."

"Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça."

"Fais-le pour… " dit-il en fermant les yeux. "Allez… pro… promets-moi…"

"Ce que tu veux," sanglota Bella.

"Rose… tu…"

Bella ne savait pas comment elle trouvait la force de garder sa voix forte. "Je la ramènerai, Emmett. Je te le jure. Je la ramènerai même si je dois faire exploser la galaxie, étoile par étoile."

"Merci…"

Elle attendit mais il ne finit pas. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle posa la main d'Emmett sur son torse et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle resta là un moment de plus puis se leva en récupérant l'épée. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il fallait qu'elle aille mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle n'avait que deux choix, aller vers le feu ou prendre la porte qui conduisait à un piège comme avait dit Emmett. Brûler ou être capturée. Aucune option n'était réjouissante.

Près d'un appareil qui ressemblait à un énorme Blender elle aperçut une petite porte à l'extrémité de la chambre de stockage, des balais et des serpillères étaient appuyés contre négligemment. Elle alla vers là et tourna la poignée. Rien. Fermé à clé. Impatiemment elle lui donna des coups de pieds et elle fut choquée quand ça fonctionna et que la porte s'ouvrit. L'adrénaline peut-être. De l'air enfumé et humide entra. Il faisait un noir d'encre et son estomac se serra de peur. Elle se souvint d'avoir vu une lampe à huile dans le garde-manger, la flamme protégée par un tube de verre. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et la saisit en allumant la mèche à la cuisinière.

Elle remit le verre, les mains tremblantes et la tint dans le noir par la petite porte. Un escalier creusé à même le rocher. Bella déglutit carrant ses petites épaules. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle referma la petite porte derrière elle et descendit doucement.

Les marches étaient plus grandes et plus espacées que pour un humain, faites pour des êtres plus grands que Bella. La descente lui parut interminable. La pierre était glacée sous ses pieds nus et glissante de moisissure. Il n'y avait pas de rampe. Bella suivait le mur avec sa main et se déplaçait plus lentement que ce qui était sans doute nécessaire mais si elle tombait et se blessait personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Elle eut une vision cauchemardesque se voyant gisant au pied de l'escalier regardant la mèche enflammée diminuer ainsi que l'huile, l'abandonnant dans une obscurité ruisselante sans fin. Elle allait devenir folle avant que - heureusement - la mort arrive enfin.

Son pied plongea dans l'eau glacée et elle cria faisant presque tomber sa lampe. Elle se stabilisa en haletant et tremblant à cause de l'adrénaline, serrant la lampe si fort que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se brise pas. Elle se força à avancer. L'eau lui arrivait aux mollets. Elle continua, elle atteignit ses genoux. Encore un pas et elle lui arrivait aux cuisses. Quelle profondeur ça allait atteindre? Elle ne pourrait pas nager et garder la lampe allumée. L'eau ne monta pas plus haut que sa poitrine. Elle essaya de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui pourrait nager dans les profondeurs. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Emmett n'aurait pas eu l'intention de les faire passer par là s'il y avait des créatures dangereuses ici. Mais s'il ne savait pas que le tunnel était inondé?

 _Allez Bella avance, un pied puis l'autre._ Elle se força, tremblant de peur et de froid. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant d'être en hypothermie? Est-ce que son corps céderait avant que les rebelles la trouvent?

 _C'est ainsi qu'un monde meurt_

 _C'est ainsi qu'un monde meurt_

 _C'est ainsi qu'un monde meurt_

 _Pas avec un bang mais avec un gémissement_

Ce poème se répétait tout seul dans sa tête, encore et encore et ses pieds avançaient en cadence comme un mantra, ça ne serait jamais immortalisé sur une affiche mais ça l'aidait à avancer.

Une petite corniche courait le long du côté du tunnel juste au-dessus de la ligne d'eau. Bella s'y cramponna continuant son chemin. Elle entendit un bruit de glissement et de petites griffes sur la pierre. _Je ne regarderai pas,_ se promit-elle. _Ça ne sera rien si je ne regarde pas._

L'eau redevint plus profonde et cette fois elle lui arrivait au menton. Bella pencha la tête en arrière et continua à avancer, ses bras lui faisaient mal de tenir la lampe au-dessus de sa tête. Quelque chose lui frôla les jambes et elle se figea. Elle se convainquit que ce n'était que le tissu de son legging et se força à avancer.

Ensuite, le tunnel s'élargit. Bella s'arrêta à une porte, regardant à gauche et à droite, aussi loin que la lumière de la lampe le lui permettait. Cela devait avoir été prévu pour un tunnel de train. Dans quel sens devait-elle aller? Les deux directions semblaient également peu attrayantes. Elle fit un pas en avant et tomba du bord, sa tête s'enfonçant sous l'eau. Elle pédala en arrière, reprenant pied. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber la lampe!

Il y avait une tache sombre sur le mur opposé qui pourrait être une autre porte. Mais elle devrait nager pour aller là. Bella considéra ses options. Elle enleva sa tunique, en changeant soigneusement la lampe de main dans le processus et utilisant ses dents pour enlever une des manches. Elle fit un trou assez grand dans la couture pour glisser la lampe à travers et l'attacher au-dessus de sa tête, nouant les extrémités de la manche sous son menton. Elle remit les restes de sa tunique de mariage en place, ayant besoin de la petite quantité de chaleur qu'elle fournissait et s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne nageuse. Enfant, l'eau l'effrayait, en particulier l'eau des lacs et des étangs où elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se cachait sous. Son père, qui adorait nager, l'avait finalement, avec impatience, jetée dans un lac pour la forcer à apprendre. Elle avait appris suffisamment mais elle n'avait jamais perdu la peur de se noyer. Elle s'avança vers le mur opposé et trouva que l'ombre qu'elle avait vue était, en effet, une porte. Elle se dépêcha d'avancer espérant que le niveau de l'eau baisse et qu'elle ait pied.

Elle entendit un éclaboussement derrière elle et se figea, son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. _N'y fais pas attention. N'y fais pas attention_. L'eau arrivait maintenant à sa taille et quelques pas plus tard, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Des escaliers apparurent devant elle. Bella envoya une prière de gratitude.

Une autre éclaboussure.

Bella accéléra son rythme, dans l'eau, se précipitant vers l'escalier. Elle se força à les grimper lentement.

Elle devait faire attention.

 _"Je peux te voooooir…"_ la nargua une voix dans l'obscurité.

Bella poussa un court cri involontaire, sa voix retentit sur la pierre, résonnant encore et encore. Que la prudence soit damnée! Elle remonta l'escalier aussi vite que ses jambes épuisées le lui permirent.

 _"Tu m'as laissé une piste_ ," siffla l'homme. _"Tes empreintes ensanglantées."_ Un rire hacha l'obscurité derrière elle.

 _Il essaie juste de te faire peur, de te rendre maladroite et de paniquer_ , se dit-elle.

Ça marchait.

Les clapotis étaient maintenant réguliers, maintenant que son poursuivant avait abandonné la discrétion pour la vitesse. _"Je suis juste derrière toi."_

Bella gémit. Ça avait l'air comme un de ces cauchemars où elle essayait de courir mais ses jambes n'obéissaient pas à son esprit qui lui demandait de se sauver frénétiquement. Elle entendait le souffle haletant derrière elle, le claquement humide des bottes sur les marches de pierre.

Une main saisit son bras et Bella réagit sans réfléchir. Elle lui brisa la lampe sur le visage. Elle éclata en une miniature boule de feu qui enveloppa la tête et les épaules de l'homme, se répandant jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'homme hurla en tapotant les flammes. Bella n'attendit pas de voir comment il allait. Elle monta l'escalier avec chaque once d'effort que la terreur et l'adrénaline purent lui fournir. Derrière elle, l'homme criait toujours, la lumière orange rebondissant sur les murs de pierre. Elle tomba une fois, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds engourdis mais se lança presque instantanément, ses pieds glissant et luttant sur la pierre humide et gluante. Elle pouvait voir une bande de lumière blanche devant elle. Ça devait être une porte. Son cœur battant avait l'air de vouloir éclater de tension et son souffle était comme du feu dans sa gorge.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Bella criait de frustration, claquant son épaule de la force de son corps épuisé. La porte grinça un peu et Bella pu voir des vrilles de vignes autour de son cadre. Elle claqua à nouveau dessus et encore une fois, ouvrant la porte un peu à chaque fois. Elle essaya de se faufiler à travers l'ouverture et resta coincée. Les cris derrière cessèrent brusquement comme si une prise avait été tirée. Elle se tortillait et appuyait. Encore un peu. Oh, mon Dieu, si elle pouvait avancer juste encore un peu ...

Une main la saisit, l'entraînant vers le tunnel. Bella s'accrocha au cadre de la porte en donnant de violents coups de pied. Elle pouvait sentir la chair carbonisée et les cheveux brûlés et son estomac se tordit. Sa main prit la lumière et elle eut la nausée en la voyant. Même gravement brûlé, il était encore plus fort qu'elle. Bella prit la seule chance qu'elle avait et lâcha l'encadrement de la porte. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans cette peau brûlée et l'arracha. Il cria et recula en lui donnant l'instant dont elle avait besoin. Elle laissa probablement la moitié de sa propre peau derrière mais elle se faufila par cette ouverture minuscule, tombant avec un bruit au sol à l'extérieur. Elle recula le plus vite qu'elle put, ses pieds creusant des ornières dans le sol froid et humide. La porte avait l'air comme oubliée, couverte de vignes, d'énormes pierres à sa base, tombées du mur au-dessus.

Le bras brûlé de l'homme s'agitait à l'extérieur de la porte, cherchant Bella. Il essaya de se précipiter dans l'espace derrière elle mais la porte ne bougea plus.

Bella se retourna et sauta sur ses pieds mais retomba quand toute la force l'abandonna à la vision devant elle.

La ville était une ruine fumeuse, un enchevêtrement de décombres noircis. Elle se redressa et se retourna, n'ayant aucune idée d'où elle était. Il n'y avait aucun repère reconnaissable. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire où se trouvaient les rues. Elle devrait être capable de voir le Temple. Le tunnel avait semblé sans fin mais il n'était pas si loin. Carlisle et Esmée! Oh mon Dieu, que leur était-il arrivé?

Quelles armes avaient fait cela? Les navires Volturi étaient armés de projectiles pour faire sauter les astéroïdes et protéger leurs navires de la piraterie mais là c'était quelque chose de différent. Edward lui avait dit que les Volturi n'avaient pas d'armes nucléaires, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose d'autre qui causerait cette sorte de dévastation. Est-ce qu'elle absorbait les radiations dès à présent, cuisant de l'intérieur? Elle repoussa aussi cette pensée. Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. L'homme ardent, c'est ainsi qu'elle pensait à lui, ne pouvait pas passer par la porte mais il finirait par trouver son chemin et elle n'était pas sûre s'il y ait une autre sortie par le tunnel. Elle frissonna dans le vent glacé et ses vêtements humides se gelaient sur elle, abrasant sa peau partout où elle frottait, ses cheveux glacés en pointes pointues craquaient chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête.

Elle marchait sans but, grimpant sur des morceaux de décombres, évitant les points chauds et fumées de peur de se brûler les pieds. Il y avait des corps emmêlés dans les décombres, entiers et en morceaux. Bella hoquetait chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un. Elle marcha sur une main par accident et hurla quand elle bougea. La femme à qui elle appartenait gémissait. _Vivante!_ Bella creusa dans les décombres, jetant des pierres et des morceaux de bois. La femme était humaine, gravement blessée, partiellement couverte par le corps de son compagnon Volturi. Bella souleva son corps d'elle. "Tu iras très bien, très bien," balbutia Bella.

"Déesse?" murmura la femme.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Bella et elle donna à la femme le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait offrir. "Oui, ma fille, je suis là." Elle repoussa les cheveux des yeux de la femme.

"Ça ne fait plus mal."

Bella sourit. "Je suis heureuse."

"Mon bébé ..."

"Il va bien," mentit Bella.

La femme soupira, les yeux sur son compagnon. Elle essaya de lui toucher une main mais elle retomba faiblement. Bella l'aida, plaçant la main molle de la femme sur la poitrine immobile de son compagnon. La femme regarda Bella. "Vos pieds…" chuchota-t-elle.

Bella baissa les yeux sur sa chair déchirée et mutilée. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien."

"Prenez... prenez ses... chaussures."

"De ton compagnon?" demanda Bella, surprise mais la femme ne répondit pas. Elle regardait fixement le ciel. Bella tendit la main et lui ferma les paupières. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle entendit un léger gémissement et regarda rapidement autour, cherchant la source. _Là!_ Elle vit la pointe d'une petite queue qui sortait. Elle creusa rapidement mais avec précaution et trouva un bébé Volturi, enveloppé dans une couverture, dans une petite poche formée par les décombres. Elle tira, il sortit et il lui siffla dessus.

"Chuuttt," dit Bella "Tout va bien, bébé, tu es en sécurité maintenant." Elle l'examina rapidement et ne vit aucune blessure visible. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était indemne. Il pourrait avoir des dommages internes. Elle devait lui obtenir des soins médicaux dès que possible. Elle glissa la couverture autour de ses propres épaules, couvrant le bébé et elle-même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et accepta l'offre de la femme, retirant les chaussures de son compagnon. Elle se sentait si mal mais elle devait le faire. Les bottes étaient trop grandes pour elle mais elles offriraient au moins un peu de protection contre les ruines déchiquetées. Elle utilisa des bandes de tissu déchiré de ses vêtements pour les attacher étroitement autour de ses chevilles et les maintenir en place.

Elle trébucha dans les ruines, le bébé s'accrochant à sa poitrine. Son petit corps aidait à se réchauffer, avec une quantité surprenante de chaleur. "Tu as de la fièvre, bébé?" demanda-t-elle. Le bébé, bien sûr, ne répondit. Il avait été terrifié par les horribles bruits forts et le froid atroce et lumineux du monde extérieur, où il n'avait été que quelques fois dans sa courte vie. Maintenant, il entendait une voix féminine et les femmes signifiaient toujours chaleur et confort. Il avait dérivé vers le sommeil, en écoutant le son de son cœur, comme celui de sa mère. Bien que son odeur soit différente, ce n'était pas désagréable. Pour le moment, tout était juste dans son petit monde.

Bella trouva une femme assise silencieusement sur un petit tas de pierres, ses vêtements déchirés, son visage ensanglanté. Elle regarda Bella avec une légère curiosité. "Est-ce l'enfer?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, il n'y aurait pas de bébés ici si nous étions en enfer." Bella écarta la couverture et lui montra l'enfant.

La femme le fixa un long moment. "Le vôtre?"

"Non, je l'ai trouvé, ses parents sont morts."

"Mon bébé est mort." Elle débita ce fait sans émotion comme si elle donnait l'heure ou la date. "Il est là-bas." Elle pointa une autre pile et bien sûr, Bella vit une minuscule main. Elle serra le bébé dans ses bras convulsivement, le faisant couiner.

"Puis-je avoir celui-là?" La femme pointa le bébé de Bella.

"Je ... euh ... Je vais essayer de trouver le reste de sa famille."

"D'accord." La femme recommença à regarder au loin.

Bella marcha en avant. Elle ne se sentait plus le froid, ce qui elle le savait était un signe que l'hypothermie la tenait dans sa froide, poigne insensible. Elle se concentra sur sa mission actuelle, mettre ce bébé en sécurité, où elle pourrait être trouvé. Elle continuerait à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

"Bella, Bella!" Quelqu'un cria son nom. Bella chercha frénétiquement la source, terrifiée que ça puisse être l'homme ardent. Elle vit une tête de cheveux jaune vif se balançant à travers les décombres. "Jasper!" appela-t-elle. "Jasper, je suis ici!"

Des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues et elle jeta ses bras autour de lui dès qu'il arriva à ses côtés.

"Où est Edward? " demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," confessa Jasper. "Où est Alice?"

"Dans l'espace." Bella gloussa hystériquement au regard sur son visage. "Je l'ai envoyée dans une nacelle de sauvetage avec les bébés."

Jasper se détendit. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. "Qui est-ce?"

"Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé."

"Nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital, alors. Allez." Jasper commença à la conduire à travers les décombres. Bella marchait derrière lui, ses pieds flottant dans les bottes trop grandes.

"Hôpital?"

"Carlisle a installé une tente médicale dans ce qui reste du Temple."

Bella était stupéfaite. "Ils ont bombardé le Temple?"

"Ils auront beaucoup à répondre," dit Jasper sombrement.

"Esmée va-t-elle bien?"

"Elle va bien, elle soigne les blessés. Sais-tu où sont les autres?"

"Rose a été prise par un Gistonian, qui pensait qu'elle était l'Impératrice, Emmett est ... Emmett est ..." Elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

"Emmett va bien," dit Jasper. "Nous l'avons trouvé quand nos troupes ont défriché le complexe du palais."

Bella était stupéfaite. Elle devait le répéter. "Il est vivant? Vraiment?"

Jasper tendit la main pour aider Bella dans un secteur particulièrement accidenté. "Oui, à l'hôpital avec un mal de tête de chien mais par ailleurs il va bien. "

"Est-ce qu'il se rappelle ce qui est arrivé à Rose?"

"Non," dit Jasper. "Il la demande. Nous avons dû le menotter à son lit pour l'empêcher de sortir pour la chercher."

"Et Tanya?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vue."

Bella rongea sa lèvre, en marchant derrière lui. Une pensée lui vint qui lui redonna de l'espoir. L'hôpital était où Edward et Tanya penseraient à la chercher, parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle serait là où elle pourrait aider leur peuple...

* * *

 _ **Bella a finalement réussi à s'en sortir…**_


	20. Un royaume de cendre et de neige

Ecrit dans les étoiles de Lissa Bryan

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_ \- UN ROYAUME DE CENDRE ET DE NEIGE

Bella essaya de garder le rythme des longues enjambées de Jasper mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus forcer ses jambes fatiguées et tremblantes. L'épuisement et les trop grandes bottes la rendaient maladroite. Elle trébucha et aurait atterri sur les décombres si Jasper ne s'était pas retourné et ne l'avait pas habilement récupérée. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta.

Ils rencontrèrent d'autres survivants puis arrivèrent au centre ville. La ville ressemblait à un film d'apocalypse zombie, parsemée de haillons, de gens sanglants recouverts de poussière qui rendait leur peau grise, leurs expressions vides à cause du choc ou de la douleur. Ils étaient tous hébétés, certains errant, tournant en cercle comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils avaient trouvé le bon endroit pour revenir en arrière par une sorte de faille dimensionnelle et retrouver leur monde qui allait bien de l'autre côté. D'autres virent Bella et se précipitèrent vers elle, pleins de questions sur l'attaque, des questions auxquelles Bella n'avait pas de réponse. Ils suivirent Jasper et Bella et elle se sentit comme si elle était le joueur de flûte de l'apocalypse.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un groupe qui creusait avec urgence dans les décombres. "Jasper pose-moi," dit-elle et elle se précipita pour aider. Il y avait un petit espace dans le tas de gravats qui devait avoir été une cave. Le visage terrifié d'une femme était visible dans l'obscurité. "S'il vous plait dépêchez-vous!" hurlait-elle, en tenant un bébé serré contre sa poitrine et regardant anxieusement l'eau qui continuait à monter autour d'elle. "Je ne peux pas nager," dit-elle. _Non, avec un bébé dans les bras elle ne pourra pas nager_ , pensa sinistrement Bella _._

Ça n'avançait pas vite. Les débris étaient énormes. Ils essayèrent de dégager un espace pour qu'un corps puisse passer. L'un des hommes se coucha sur le ventre et tendit les bras, la femme sauta étirant ses bras aussi loin qu'elle pouvait mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais assez près pour se toucher.

"Fais-moi descendre," ordonna Bella en tendant le bébé qu'elle tenait à une autre femme et en se couchant sur la couverture. "Tiens-moi par les chevilles."

"Non Bella," dit Jasper.

"Jasper je suis la seule suffisamment petite pour passer par là."

"Bella, Edward me tuera si je te laisse prendre des risques."

"Ce n'est pas dangereux," argumenta Bella. "J'irai bien."

Sa queue battait montrant son indécision.

Bella tapa dans son pied comme une enfant. "Je suis l'Impératrice. Fais ce que je te dis!" Elle se coucha et rampa par le trou avant qu'il puisse discuter davantage. Jasper attrapa l'une de ses chevilles et un autre homme l'autre et ils descendirent doucement Bella vers la femme terrifiée. Les cheveux de Bella retombaient sur son visage, ne lui permettant pas de voir. Elle fit de son mieux et les noua dans son cou puis les fit passer sous sa tunique.

 _Presque… presque…_ Elle tendit les bras. "Donnez-moi le bébé," dit-elle. La femme le lui tendit, malgré ses cris de protestation. C'était comme essayer de tenir un petit chat en colère. Le bébé terrifié se tortillait et griffait et mordait cet étranger qui le prenait à sa mère.

"Remontez-moi!" appela Bella.

"Non!" La femme fit une tentative désespérée et attrapa le bras de Bella." Ne me laissez pas là!"

"Non, c'est promis," dit Bella. "Je reviens, lâchez-moi d'accord?"

La femme la tenait encore, la peur prenant le dessus sur la raison.

"Ecoutez-moi, quel est votre nom?"

"B…Bree," sanglota-t-elle.

"Bree, je suis l'impératrice," dit Bella. "Les Impératrices ne _peuvent_ pas briser leurs promesses."

La femme lâcha à contrecœur et Bella fut remontée. Elle remit le bébé et replongea dans le trou. Ils la firent descendre à nouveau et elle passa ses bras autour de la femme, coinçant ses mains derrière ses épaules. L'eau lui arrivait maintenant au cou et son visage était crispé de panique. "Accrochez-vous à moi," ordonna Bella mais elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de le lui dire. La femme se cramponnait déjà à elle.

"Tirez!" cria-t-elle aux hommes en haut.

Ils le firent. Rien ne se passa.

"Je suis coincée!" pleura la femme.

 _Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis!_ "Tirez plus fort!" cria Bella. Elle se sentait comme une bande de caoutchouc étirée. Le sang lui monta à la tête, faisant rougir et battre son visage. Elle sentit une de ses bottes partir et elle tomba de quelques centimètres. La femme criait aux oreilles de Bella. "Ça va, ça va," la rassura Bella. Elle sentit une poigne sur son pied nu serrer si fort que les griffes traversèrent sa peau. "Ils nous tiennent…" _juste un peu plus._

Avec un cri de douleur la femme se dégagea et elles furent remontées toutes les deux à la surface.

Pendant le peu de temps que Bella était restée dans le trou beaucoup de gens s'étaient rassemblés autour attendant avec anxiété. Bree criait, serrant sa jambe qui saignait. Quelqu'un lui rendit son bébé et elle le serrait tellement qu'il hurlait.

Bella s'adressa à la foule. "S'il vous plait quelqu'un peut la porter, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse marcher." Un homme s'avança et prit Bree dans ses bras. Bella lui donna sa couverture pour la femme trempée qui frissonnait.

Une femme repassa le bébé que Bella avait trouvé. "Il n'arrête pas de brailler," dit-elle mais dès que Bella le prit, il se calma, levant ses yeux inquiets vers elle. Elle était la seule sécurité qu'il connaissait dans ce nouveau monde terrifiant.

Jasper prit Bella dans ses bras à nouveau, grognant doucement alors que les gens se pressaient de plus en plus autour d'eux. Ils étaient effrayés et confus et ils avaient besoin qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Bella fit signe vers un tas de gravats. "Jasper pose-moi là-haut."

Elle grimpa au sommet et Jasper resta près d'elle anxieux de peur qu'elle tombe. Il prenait ses fonctions de témoin très au sérieux. Ça faisait que Bella se sente mieux puisque s'il craignait ce qu'Edward allait dire ça signifiait qu'il croyait qu'Edward allait revenir.

La foule s'attroupa, certains concentrés sur Bella d'autres sur la femme qui avait été sauvée et d'autres étaient hébétés et sans but, ne semblant pas réaliser pourquoi tout le monde était là.

"Ecoutez tout le monde!" s'écria Jasper. Personne ne sembla l'entendre.

Belle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche et cria, "Volturi! Ecoutez les paroles de votre Impératrice."

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Genoux pliés, tête baissées. Bella fut touchée par leur obéissance, bien que ce soit inutile.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide," poursuivit-elle en gardant sa voix aussi forte que possible. "Le Seigneur Jasper et moi nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital. Il y a des blessés ici et nous allons en trouver encore en chemin. Je veux que vous les aidiez, transportez-les si vous devez. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas blessés devraient aller aider à l'hôpital. Suivez-moi!"

"Qui a fait cela?" cria une femme. "Les rebelles?"

"Je le crois," dit Bella et il y eut des cris de rage. " _Je le crois_ mais n'en suis pas certaine. Nous n'en saurons pas plus avant d'avoir mené l'enquête. Mais je vous jure que ce qui l'ont fait paieront pour ça."

"Je dis que nous allons transformer Lapush en un tas de décombres fumantes!" cria quelqu'un.

"Détruisons-les!"

"Tuons-les tous! Massacrons ces _monstres_!"

Est-ce que les Volturi croyaient à présent que tous les habitants de Lapush étaient des monstres? Dans l'esprit des Volturi étaient - ils passé de concitoyens vivant sur des territoires occupés par des rebelles à rebelles eux-mêmes? Il y avait le désir de sang dans leurs yeux. Ils voulaient attaquer, brûler des villes comme la leur avait été brûlée, faire souffrir le peuple de Lapush comme ils souffraient.

"Vous voulez vraiment faire plus de ça?" dit Bella en montrant la dévastation autour d'elle. Il y eut des cris d'approbation et elle secoua la tête. "Vous voulez que plus d'enfants grandissent sans leurs parents, que d'autres enfants souffrent parce que vous avez souffert? Les enfants n'ont pas demandé d'attaquer, ne pilotent pas les navires… les enfants grandiront ensuite avec la haine de vos propres enfants pour les péchés de leurs parents…?"

La foule était silencieuse. Des flocons de neige dansaient dans le vent, se mêlant à la cendre qui tourbillonnait.

"Si vous voulez la guerre et bien c'est ce que vous aurez. Vous voulez que vos femmes crient de douleur quand leurs enfants reposeront morts dans leurs bras. Vous voulez que vos maisons brûlent et que vos villes soient réduites en cendre. Parce que si vous ripostez de la même façon, _ça ne s'arrêtera pas là._ J'ai déjà vu ça sur ma propre planète. Vous allez créer un cycle de violence qui se poursuivra jusqu'à ce que personne ne se souvienne même plus comment la vie était sans guerre." Bella regarda son auditoire, certains avaient l'air d'être décontenancés. Un morceau de chanson flottait dans sa tête : _c'est toujours la même chanson depuis 1916…_

"Sommes-nous des monstres comme eux?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est ainsi que vous appelez les gens qui font ça. Ressemblons-nous à ces démons? Allons-nous faire plus de victimes au nom de la "justice" alors que ce n'est que de la vengeance?"

Bella descendit du tas de décombres, le dégoût et la colère grondant tout au fond d'elle. "Allez. Il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital. Ils auront besoin de notre aide."

Jasper la prit dans ses bras à nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. La foule obéissante les suivit, récupérant des survivants au passage. Près du centre ville ils rencontrèrent une petite troupe de drones chacun avec un brassard aux couleurs de la fédération à leur bras. Le drone de tête leva sa main pour faire arrêter ses soldats.

"Impératrice que faites-vous dehors?" demanda-t-il. "Nous trouvons encore des poches d'ennemis. Ce n'est pas sûr."

Bella tendit automatiquement sa main il s'inclina poliment dessus, satisfaisant l'étiquette au milieu des ruines de leur monde. "Appelez-moi Bella. Quel est votre nom?"

"Peter, Impératrice Bella. Je suis Sergent de cette équipe."

"Alors c'était une tentative d'invasion à grande échelle Sergent? J'ai rencontré quelques troupes dans le palais."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une invasion Impératrice. Après le bombardement court ils ont déposé des escouades de soldats mais ils avaient certains… ou des personnes pour cibles."

 _Oh Seigneur, je vous en prie qu'Edward aille bien,_ pria-t-elle. "S'il vous plait avez-vous vu l'empereur?"

"Oui une fois pendant la bataille près du spatioport."

Bella attrapa son bras. "Il allait bien?"

"Quand je l'ai vu, oui."

Bella se permit de respirer et ça souleva une brume grise autour de son visage. "Le camp de drones… il y a beaucoup de survivants?"

Les soldats échangèrent des regards. "Bon nombre de troupes étaient parties pour des exercices d'entrainement mais les femmes… les bénévoles qui nous aidaient…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir. Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes. "Voulez-vous nous escorter jusqu'à l'hôpital?"

"Volontiers, Impératrice."

Ils commencèrent à trouver des blessés qui étaient couchés sur des palettes, des couvertures ou à même le sol glacé. Au début Bella pensa qu'ils avaient dû être abandonnés et ensuite elle réalisa assez choquée que c'était une partie de l'hôpital. Aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir, il y avait des gens blessés, qui gémissaient, frissonnaient, appelaient à l'aide, des bras qui s'agitaient et des silhouettes qui se contorsionnaient. Bella força Jasper à la poser. Si elle pouvait réconforter quelqu'un avec un contact ou une bénédiction elle devait le faire. Des mains frottèrent ses chevilles. "Je vais aller chercher un médecin," promit-elle.

La neige tombait plus sérieusement à présent et Bella avait mal pour toutes ces femmes humaines qui ne supportaient pas le froid aussi bien que les Volturi. Elle en dépassa un petit groupe, elles étaient serrées les unes contre les autres sous un rideau déchiré pour se réchauffer. Combien allait mourir d'hypothermie avant qu'elles puissent être prises en charge par les médecins et rentrées à l'abri?

"Pourquoi Carlisle ne s'est-il pas installé dans la cité souterraine?" demanda-t-elle à Jasper qui restait près d'elle comme son jumeau. "Il y a beaucoup de place en bas et tout le monde serait à l'abri."

"Il n'y en a plus Bella," dit Jasper. "Ils ont visé les entrées en premier. Nous ne savons pas s'ils y a des survivants ou pas à l'intérieur."

Bella laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Est-ce que la ville souterraine avait été bombardée parce que les rebelles savaient que la famille royale allait tenter de fuir? Et tous ces morts étaient probablement de sa faute? Une autre pensée terrible fit son apparition. "Jasper est-ce qu'Edward sait que je n'y suis jamais allée?" Jasper hésita. "Je ne sais pas."

"Il faut que tu ailles le trouver!"

"Non," il était ferme. "Mon devoir c'est de te protéger."

"Merde Jasper, ceci est un _ordre."_

Jasper ne bougea pas. "Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de ne pas honorer mon vœu."

Bella gronda de frustration mais ils étaient arrivés près des ruines du Temple et elle se réconforta avec la pensée qu'elle pourrait être en mesure de communiquer avec Edward de là.

L'un des murs était encore debout et une partie de l'étage faisait saillie, ce qui en faisait un abri où Carlisle avait mis en place son hôpital mais il s'étendait bien au-delà de ces limites. Ils le trouvèrent là, sa robe bleu clair en lambeaux et tachée de sang, il passait d'un lit à l'autre offrant autant de réconfort qu'il pouvait en attendant qu'ils puissent être vus par un médecin.

Il leva les yeux et vit Bella et Jasper. "Impératrice," dit Carlisle comme s'il pensait à voix haute. "Bien bien."

"J'ai amené des gens pour aider," offrit Bella en désignant son groupe.

"Bien bien," il avait le même regard hébété que les autres survivants que Bella avait recueillis. Pendant un moment Bella désespéra. Elle avait pensé se tourner vers Carlisle pour obtenir des conseils mais il semblait qu'il faille qu'elle se débrouille par elle-même.

Il passa de l'autre côté d'un lit et vérifia le pouls de la personne couchée. "Celui-ci est mort," dit-il.

"Où mettez-vous ceux qui sont morts?" demanda Bella.

Carlisle fit un signe. Bella haleta et posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il y avait un énorme tas de corps sur les marches du temple. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des humains et des Volturis tous ensemble. Elle reconnut l'homme au visage de chien qui lui avait vendu le _zorbe_ au marché. Des larmes passèrent ses cils.

 _Très bien Bella. Réfléchis. Que ferait la reine Elizabeth?_ Elle carra les épaules et s'adressa à son petit groupe. "Tout le monde s'il vous plait, dispersez-vous et triez tous ces gens. S'ils sont morts mettez-les de côté ainsi une personne blessée pourra avoir un lit."

"Impératrice," dit une voix douce de femme derrière elle.

Bella se retourna. "Oh, Tanya, oh Dieu merci, tu vas bien!" Elle serra fort la forme bleue avec un bras, l'autre tenant toujours le bébé qu'elle avait trouvé.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir perdue," dit Tanya, s'agenouillant et baissant la tête. "J'ai failli à mon devoir."

"Tanya, s'il te plaît ne pense pas comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas aider. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais."

Quelqu'un a crié. "Les rebelles, les rebelles!"

Bella suivit les doigts qui pointaient vers un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes, tous avec des brassards blancs, courant vers l'hôpital, leurs épées tirées. Bella cria lorsque l'un d'eux commença à sabrer les gens couchés par terre. Elle s'élança vers eux mais Tanya la retint. "Je vais m'en occuper," dit-elle. "Restez ici."

Tanya tordit son bâton et quatre lames curieuses et courbées apparurent sur les côtés. Elle se dirigea vers les rebelles, ses longues jambes parcourant vite la distance. Elle se lança à partir d'un petit tas de décombres et attaqua.

Si Bella ne l'avait pas regardée, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Tanya tourna avec une grâce mortelle, son bâton volant comme elle se recourbait, poignardait et coupait la chair. Des corps volaient et le sang se répandait dans l'air. Bella se rappela la scène dans Kill Bill où Uma Thurman tuait les ninjas mais là c'était la réalité, même si son esprit avait de la difficulté à digérer et croire ce qu'elle voyait. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'en restait plus. Tanya se pencha et prit l'un d'eux par le devant de sa chemise et l'entraîna vers Bella, jetant l'homme à ses pieds. "J'en ai laissé un vivant pour l'interroger," dit Tanya, puis elle s'agenouilla près de Bella, l'image même de la paix et de la sérénité. Bella ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester bouche bée.

Jasper se pencha pour examiner le prisonnier. "Il est blessé."

"Il vivra encore plusieurs heures sans avoir reçu de soins médicaux," l'assura Tanya.

Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait regarder ça. "Où est Emmett? J'ai besoin de lui parler."

Tanya se leva. "Je vais vous montrer, il est enchaîné au mur, Impératrice. Il a besoin de rester immobile pour permettre à son corps de guérir mais il veut trouver sa compagne."

Comme Tanya l'avait dit, Bella trouva Emmett assis contre un mur, une courte chaîne attachée à un pilier et autour de son poignet. Il avait l'air tellement agité que Bella était surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas arraché comme Samson.

"Bella!" Il sauta sur ses pieds. "Où est ma Rosalie?"

"Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

Emmett passa les mains dans ses cheveux, un geste tellement semblable à celui de son frère que son cœur lui fit mal. "J'étais dans la cuisine du palais avec Rose et toi mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens."

Bella déglutit. "Emmett, Rosalie a été prise par un Gistonian."

Emmett s'affaissa par terre et dit : "Non," d'une voix très faible.

"Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver," dit Bella. "Elle lui a dit qu'elle était l'impératrice et il l'a prise au lieu de moi."

"Non Non Non ..."

"Je suis désolé," dit Bella. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "J'ai essayé de l'arrêter."

"Il va la tuer," chuchota Emmett. "Quand il découvrira qu'elle n'est pas l'Impératrice, il va la tuer."

"Non, il ne le fera pas," dit Bella. "C'est une amie de l'Impératrice, il la gardera pour obtenir une rançon."

Emmett attrapa la chaîne et tira posant ses pieds contre le pilier. La section de pierre à laquelle elle était attachée glissa effectivement un peu.

"Non, Emmett, arrête," pleura Bella. "Tu feras tomber le mur sur ces pauvres blessés!"

"Laisse-moi partir!"

"Emmett, écoute, il faut trouver Edward et réfléchir à quoi faire, je t'ai juré que je la trouverai et que je le ferai. Je trouverai Rosalie même si je dois retourner chaque pouce de la galaxie moi-même."

Emmett grogna et laissa tomber la chaîne. "S'il te plaît, Bella, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas juste rester assis ici, je ne peux pas... _J'ai besoin d'elle_."

"Je sais, je sais," le calma Bella. C'était difficile de regarder son visage, l'agonie dans ses yeux. "Mais tu ne lui feras aucun bien si tu ne guéris pas avant de commencer la recherche."

"Buvez ça," ordonna Tanya en lui tendant une petite tasse. Emmett obéit sans aucune hésitation, avalant le contenu en une gorgée. "Rose," murmura-t-il. "Rose ..." ses paupières se firent lourdes et il s'effondra contre le pilier. La tasse glissa de ses doigts lâches. Tanya la ramassa.

"Ça c'était quoi?"

"Un médicament concocté par Esmée pour dormir," dit Tanya.

"Peux-tu me conduire à elle, s'il te plaît?"

Esmée était à l'arrière du temple, utilisant un autel cassé comme table. Des grappes de plantes et d'herbes étaient posées dessus et elle était en train de broyer des feuilles et des racines avec un mortier et un pilon. "Bella," pleura-t-elle en levant les yeux et repérant les deux femmes qui se faufilaient entre les lits vers elle. Elle lâcha le pilon et se précipita pour enlacer Bella et l'embrasser sur la joue. "Tu es en sécurité!" Elle baissa les yeux vers le bébé toujours dans les bras de Bella. "Qui est-ce?"

Bella expliqua comment elle l'avait trouvé et les yeux d'Esmée s'embrasèrent de compassion. "Le pauvre, il y a tant de nouveaux orphelins aujourd'hui." Elle conduisit Bella vers une caisse en bois, recouverte de serviettes, dans laquelle une demi-douzaine de bébés et d'enfants en bas âge était assis, tous blottis les uns contre les autres pour avoir de la chaleur. Bella essaya de poser le bébé qu'elle tenait mais il cria si pathétiquement qu'elle dut le reprendre à nouveau. A vrai dire, ça ne la gênait pas de le porter. Cela lui donnait un peu de réconfort.

"Je vois que tu fais des médicaments."

Esmée soupira et reprit son pilon pour reprendre le meulage. "Ce sont les meilleurs que je puisse en faire. Nous avons reçu des messages d'autres planètes nous proposant de l'aide mais nous ne pouvons pas l'amener ici. Les communications sont hors services et ils ont dû envoyer les coureurs même pour offrir leur aide. Les navires doivent atterrir loin de la ville et les routes sont bloquées par les décombres. Nous avons besoin d'antibiotiques et très vite ... de couvertures, de bandages ... et plein d'autres choses."

La technologie Volturi leur permettait de coudre la chair et de réparer les os brisés, mais les infections étaient une autre affaire. Les microorganismes mutaient, comme ils l'avaient fait sur Terre, devenant résistants aux médicaments destinés à les combattre.

"Combien de médecins avons-nous?"

"Deux."

Bella haleta. Elle regarda le champ massif des blessés. Même si cela ne prenait qu'une minute au docteur d'utiliser son mécanisme de guérison sur chaque patient, ça lui prendrait des jours pour arriver à tous les guérir. Des gens mourraient en attendant. L'esprit de Bella travailla rapidement. "Nous avons besoin d'une meilleure organisation."

Elle se tourna vers Tanya. "Peux-tu me soulever ?"

Tanya souleva Bella facilement et l'aida à s'équilibrer sur une poutre en saillie du mur. Bella pensa à Edward lui demandant pourquoi il la supporterait sur une "poutre de support" et un fantôme de sourire toucha ses lèvres.

"Tout le monde!" cria-t-elle. "S'il vous plaît, puis-je avoir votre attention? J'ai besoin de bénévoles. Nous avons besoin de faire de la place pour que les navires avec les secours puissent atterrir. Nous devons réorganiser les blessés, en déplaçant les cas les plus graves vers le Temple."

"Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour photographier les corps et prendre un échantillon d'ADN afin qu'ils puissent être brûlés," dit calmement Jasper. "Je vais organiser une équipe. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là."

Bella le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas enterrer tout le monde. Ils n'avaient pas d'équipements lourds pour le terrassement et creuser de nombreuses tombes serait une tâche herculéenne qui ne pourrait être achevée avant que les corps ne commencent à se décomposer.

"S'il vous plaît," appela Bella. "S'il vous plaît, si vous le pouvez, si vous en êtes capables, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire."

Et, miraculeusement, les gens le firent. Bella était encore assez nouvelle dans ce rôle d'impératrice pour être surprise que les gens lui obéissent. Certains allèrent nettoyer et dégager une zone d'atterrissage. La place devant le Temple était le meilleur choix. Parce qu'elle avait été un espace ouvert loin des bâtiments, elle était seulement légèrement recouverte de débris. D'autres commencèrent à ramasser les lits et déplacer des personnes moins gravement blessées. Ceux qui pouvaient marcher, se relevaient et retournaient en périphérie pour faire de la place aux plus gravement blessés.

Une querelle éclata à quelques rangées, des voix s'élevèrent. Bella sauta de son perchoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait "Déplacez ce drone là où vous l'avez trouvé!" ordonna un homme.

"Il est grièvement blessé!"

"C'est un drone, il ne devrait même pas être ici, ils devraient avoir leur propre hôpital, Alphas et Bêtas seulement!"

Bella voulait le frapper. Elle s'approcha de lui et le piqua dans la poitrine avec son doigt. "Voyez-vous ce brassard qu'il porte?"

L'homme tomba à genoux quand il reconnut la petite silhouette dans une tunique déchiquetée, tenant un bébé, tout comme le firent les brancardiers.

"Bella, arrête," dit rapidement Jasper. Il essaya de prendre Bella pour l'éloigner du conflit.

"Retire. Ta. Main!" dit Bella d'un air glacial. Jasper se précipita et s'agenouilla en déférence automatique à l'autorité dans la voix de l'impératrice. "J'ai dit, avez-vous vu son brassard?" répéta Bella.

"Oui, Impératrice."

"Ça signifie que c'est un soldat, un soldat qui se bat pour votre liberté. Si vous ne pouvez pas apprécier qu'un esclave se batte pour votre liberté, sûr comme l'enfer que moi je peux!"

"C'est leur faute," cracha l'homme. "Tout ça."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas! Si rien d'autre c'est ma..." Jasper appuya une main sur la bouche de Bella et l'entraîna ailleurs. Ses yeux le foudroyèrent et elle lutta pour retirer sa main.

"Ne le fais pas, Bella," murmura-t-il. "Je sais que c'est ta nature de prendre le blâme pour sauver les autres mais dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas que la haine et la rage soient dirigées sur toi. Je vais l'emmener avec moi. S'il te plaît ... ce n'est pas le moment. "

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu as raison, vas-y, j'irai aider Esmée."

"Bella?"

Elle l'avait entendu! La voix qu'elle voulait entendre plus que tout. Elle se retourna et il y était là, un peu amoché, mais vivant, sain et sauf.

"Oh, Edward, Edward!" Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la prit pour poser un baiser sur son visage.

"Bella, Bella," murmura-t-il, et plongea son visage dans son cou, son ronronnement vibrant contre sa poitrine, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa jambe. Elle éclata en larmes, pleurant et riant en même temps, le serrant, l'embrassant. Le bébé dans ses bras brailla de protestation quand il fut écrasé contre la poitrine d'Edward.

Edward regarda le nourrisson et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en détresse. "Bella, ce n'est pas notre bébé."

Elle rit à travers ses larmes. "Oui, je sais, les nôtres sont avec Alice, j'ai trouvé celui-ci et je ne peux pas le déposer quelque part parce qu'il pleure à chaque fois que j'essaie."

Edward lui fit un sourire en coin. "Ma Bella ..."

* * *

 _ **Ouf ils sont enfin réunis… A vous!**_


	21. Haute trahison

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 ** _CHAPITRE 21_** \- HAUTE TRAHISON

En quelques heures l'aide commença à arriver des autres villes. La communication avait été lente et timide parce que le réseau était toujours en panne et des messagers avaient été envoyés mais il n'y avait pas d'autres rapports d'attaque dans les autres villes. Quand Edward annonça cette nouvelle à la foule du Temple des cris de joie retentirent. Au centre de la ville détruite on avait l'impression que le monde entier avait été réduit en cendres. Et savoir qu'il y avait des endroits à quelques kilomètres qui étaient toujours normaux comme le monde qu'ils connaissaient et comprenaient était une bonne nouvelle mais ça rendait la dévastation autour d'eux encore plus affreuse. Ceux qui pouvaient bouger commencèrent à partir de la ville, vers les camps de réfugiés qui avaient été mis en place pour eux.

Les villes voisines envoyaient de l'équipement lourd dans les banlieues et commencèrent à se frayer un passage, dégageant les routes en avançant mais c'était lent. Les premiers secours arrivèrent par vaisseau après que la cour du Temple soit dégagée et qu'un marquage au sol soit peint pour délimiter la zone d'atterrissage ainsi les vaisseaux en attente avaient une confirmation visuelle qu'ils pouvaient le faire en toute sécurité parce que les communications n'avaient toujours pas été rétablies.

Moins d'une heure plus tard le premier navire atterrit, un cargo chargé de marchandises. Le cœur de Bella fit des bonds joyeux quand elle vit les caisses arriver mais s'arrêta quand elle comprit combien ce serait insuffisant par rapport à ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient bien appris la leçon et déchargèrent tout près du temple. Quelques personnes furent piétinées et une bagarre éclata autour de Volturi qui essayaient de récupérer une couverture pour leurs compagnes tremblantes.

Bella grimpa sur une caisse et cria. "ARRETEZ!"

Tout le monde se figea.

"Reculez! Vous piétinez des gens."

Ils reculèrent si vite pour lui obéir que les personnes qui étaient au fond furent aussi piétinées. Bella se tapa le front avec la main. "S'il vous plait… ne bougez plus sauf si vous piétinez quelqu'un, d'accord? Nous allons faire tout ça de façon ordonnée, les hommes et leurs compagnes et les autres espèces affectées par le froid venez vous mettre en ligne ici…"

"Ça ne cesse jamais de me surprendre comment ils t'écoutent," déclara Edward en soulevant Bella de la caisse une fois que la distribution reprit plus paisiblement. "Montons à bord du navire. Nous pourrons nous servir de leurs moyens pour communiquer avec la station spatiale."

"Nous pouvons faire ça? Allons, allons!" Elle le tira par la main avec impatience essayant de le forcer à courir.

Le capitaine les accueillit à bord personnellement. La cabine était un peu plus spacieuse que celle qu'Edward et Bella avaient eue pour aller à Kebi mais pas beaucoup plus. Le capitaine les amena jusqu'à l'habitacle et envoya un message sur la fréquence de la station spatiale.

"Ceci est un appel de l'Empereur et de l'Impératrice du cargo de frêt _Volvo_. Est-ce que vous nous recevez?'

Une voix crépita dans les haut-parleurs. "Affirmatif _Cargo Volvo_. Continuez."

"Nous recherchons des informations sur une femme humaine prénommée Alice et trois bébés Volturis qui sont avec elle, elle a dû arriver par capsule de sauvetage. Est-ce que vous confirmez?"

Bella retint son souffle. Elle jurerait que son cœur s'était arrêté en attendant la réponse.

"Eh bien que je sois damné!" fit la voix, brisant le protocole radio. "Nous avons pensé qu'elle délirait quand elle a dit qu'elle était la meilleure amie de l'Impératrice et que deux des bébés étaient le prince et la princesse."

Bella ne put plus se contenir. Elle éclata, "Comment sont-ils? Vont-ils bien? Tous?"

"La femme a quelques blessures assez graves. Nous la soignons encore mais elle devrait se rétablir. Les bébés vont bien."

Bella laissa échapper un sanglot frémissant et jeta ses bras autour d'Edward. Il tremblait aussi. Il enfouit le visage dans son cou." Nous devons aller le dire à Jasper," dit Bella. "Il va être tellement soulagé!"

"Je dois organiser un transport le plus rapidement possible capitaine," déclara Edward. "Je veux mes enfants à la maison. En attendant prenez les mesures pour qu'Alice et les enfants bénéficient d'une sécurité constante."

Il regarda le petit garçon que Bella tenait toujours. Il dormait la tête appuyée contre son épaule. "Et il faut que nous trouvions à qui est ce petit bonhomme. Bella penses-tu pouvoir retrouver l'endroit où tu l'as découvert?"

Elle réfléchit. "Peut-être. Ce n'est pas loin de la porte pour les tunnels." Elle n'avait pas encore raconté l'histoire de l'homme ardent à Edward, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la revivre. Pas encore. Elle voulait se complaire un peu plus longtemps dans la joie d'avoir à nouveau son compagnon avec elle, avant de devoir revenir à des sujets difficiles. "Jasper devrait être en mesure de te montrer où on s'est rencontrés. Entre ces deux endroits nous devrions trouver." Il ne fallait pas remettre à plus tard. S'ils attendaient trop longtemps, les corps allaient être rassemblés et brûlés par les équipes qui s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure que leur travail était fait.

Edward passa le bout de son doigt sur le bras nu de Bella. "Nous devons te trouver des vêtements plus chauds avant de partir. Capitaine est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des vêtements chauds pour l'Impératrice?"

Bella finit dans un costume d'équipage de vaisseau spatial matelassé, d'une seule pièce zippé au milieu. Ils roulèrent les poignets et les manches de multiples fois. Quelqu'un offrit une cape chaude et épaisse et une autre personne une paire de bottes qui semblait être à sa pointure. Elle posa sa cheville sur son genou pour tirer et elle tressaillit quand le mouvement rouvrit l'une de ses coupures. Edward renifla et attrapa l'odeur du sang frais puis il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il en découvrit la source. Elle leva les yeux en entendant son gémissement et elle suivit son regard sur la plante de ses pieds. Elle aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait.

 _Re-bonjour Bella!_ dit la douleur. _Tu avais tout oublié de moi, heureusement qu'Edward m'a rappelé que j'étais toujours là! Maintenant tu peux te concentrer sur moi._

"Ça n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça parait," dit-elle à Edward. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. _C'était pire._

Il la prit si vite dans ses bras qu'elle laissa tomber ses nouvelles bottes. "Qu…oi?"

"Nous devons trouver un médecin immédiatement!"

"Edward enfin, ils ont tellement de monde à gérer, des gens sous des gravats, des gens brûlés. Ils n'ont pas besoin de quelques coupures en plus!"

"Mais tu es _blessée!"_

Oh Seigneur il fallait qu'elle le calme parce qu'on dirait qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique.

"Excusez-moi…" C'était le membre de l'équipage qui avait donné les bottes. Elle avait les cheveux argentés sa taille indiquait qu'elle était encore jeune - les habitants de Por Tangelos continuaient à grandir tout au long de leur vie. "Nous avons un médecin à bord. Elle est en train de regrouper ses affaires pour se joindre aux autres médecins à la surface."

"Emmenez-nous à elle," demanda Edward et en entendant sa voix on aurait pu croire que Bella était aux portes de la mort.

Le médecin était aussi de Por Tangelos, plus grande qu'Edward ce qui ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait près de deux cent ans. Elle marmonna en voyant les pieds de Bella, les enduisant d'un puissant désinfectant, ce qui picota et ensuite utilisant une de ces petites boites noires pour refermer les coupures. Edward grimaça plus que Bella en appuyant son front contre le sien comme s'il essayait d'absorber sa douleur.

"Je me souviens quand nous avions à recoudre des blessures comme celle-là," dit-elle. "Il y a longtemps quand j'étais encore un tout jeune médecin."

"Recoudre?" répéta Edward. "Comme coudre des vêtements?"

" Oui, de la couture," sourit doucement le médecin. "Les temps ont bien changé. C'est fait Impératrice... vous devriez essayer de rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée et deux jours même, si c'est possible, pour les laisser finir de cicatriser."

"Elle va le faire," dit fermement Edward et Bella grogna intérieurement. Elle aurait de la chance qu'il la laisse marcher _ce mois-ci…_

Jasper était encore en train d'interroger le prisonnier rebelle, alors Edward et Bella partirent avec Tanya et Carlisle pour rechercher les ruines de la maison du bébé. Carlisle avait retrouvé ses esprits heureusement et vu qu'il connaissait beaucoup de monde grâce à sa position de grand-prêtre il était possible qu'ils puissent identifier les parents du bébé sans avoir à fouiller dans les décombres pour trouver des indices supplémentaires.

Ils trouvèrent facilement la porte par laquelle Bella était passée pour accéder aux tunnels. Edward savait exactement où elle était, puisque James et lui avaient l'habitude de jouer là-bas quand ils étaient enfants, en utilisant le "passage secret" comme raccourci entre chez eux et les cuisines pour des collations volées. Bella essaya d'imaginer quelqu'un voulant passer par là volontiers même des garçons aventureux… et elle échoua.

"Et à partir de là vers où es-tu allée?" demanda Edward.

"Euh… en avant."

La queue d'Edward s'agita d'amusement. "En avant?"

Elle opina. "Plus ou moins."

"Je pense que je devrais commencer à marquer ton nom sur tes vêtements pour informer les gens d'où tu viens au cas où tu te perdes…"

Bella tapa doucement son épaule.

"Tu es assez facile à suivre," commenta Carlisle. "Regarde." Il désigna plusieurs pierres plates qui portaient une empreinte de sang.

Edward frissonna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella.

"J'imagine ce que ça doit avoir été pour toi," dit-il.

"S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça," dit-elle. "Je vais bien. Nous allons très bien _tous les deux_ et nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Concentrons-nous sur cela."

"J'ai trouvé!" appela Carlisle. Comme Edward s'approchait Bella pouvait confirmer qu'en effet c'était les parents du bébé. Carlisle fit rouler le corps pour voir leurs visages.

Edward faillit lâcher Bella. Il resserra ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe, il devint livide sous le choc. Carlisle s'assit lourdement à côté des corps. "Sainte déesse!"

"Quoi? Qui est-ce?" demanda Bella.

"C'est Caius… le jeune frère de James, " dit Edward. "Mais que fait-il ici et comment a-t-il eu une compagne humaine?"

Carlisle se pencha sur son fils et dégagea tendrement les cheveux de son front. "Ça ne peut pas être les rebelles qui nous ont attaqués," dit Carlisle ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de Caius. "James n'aurait jamais permis à son frère d'être blessé."

Edward ne dit rien mais Bella pouvait dire à l'expression sur son visage qu'il pensait que James était capable d'à peu près tout en ce moment.

Carlisle se releva et prit doucement Caius dans ses bras pour retourner vers le Temple.

"Ça va être très dur pour Esmée," déclara Edward à voix basse.

Bella baissa les yeux sur le petit bébé endormi qu'elle portait. Le voyage avait été couronné de succès à cet égard et le bébé avait maintenant une identité, il était le petit-fils de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

En s'approchant du Temple, le sergent drone que Bella avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée se dirigea vers eux, un morceau de métal déchiqueté entre les mains. "Impératrice nous avons trouvé cela sur une coque non explosée utilisé pendant l'attaque. On m'a dit que c'était un symbole de la terre et que vous pourriez être en mesure de l'identifier." Il orienta le métal de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir.

C'était la représentation du drapeau américain. Bella sentit tout l'air de ses poumons s'en aller. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait signifier car un cri monta à proximité du temple et c'était la voix d'Esmée. Edward décolla. Ils la trouvèrent accroupie sur le corps de son fils, se balançant, ses bras autour d'elle. Carlisle était derrière elle, les mains tendues vers elle mais ne la touchant pas. Il semblait complètement perdu, ne sachant pas comment gérer la douleur de sa compagne.

"Pose-moi," murmura Bella et elle lui donna le bébé une fois qu'il l'eut fait. Elle courut vers Esmée et la prit dans ses bras, se balançant avec elle. Un horrible bruit sortit de la gorge d'Esmée, un cri de rage et d'agonie qui donna envie de pleurer à Bella. Que pouvait-elle faire? Que pouvait-elle…?

"Prie avec moi Esmée," lui ordonna-t-elle. Bella n'était pas catholique mais elle avait entendu ces mots de nombreuses fois dans des films. _"Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce, le Seigneur soit avec vous..."_ A la surprise de Bella la voix de Carlisle les rejoignit pour réciter.

La voix d'Esmée hésitait mais les mots devinrent plus forts et plus fervents au fur et à mesure. Ils les répétèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la prière d'Esmée la calme et qu'elle soit finalement capable de pleurer, de libérer une partie de cette douleur écrasante dans les larmes. Bella la tenait toujours et envoya aussi une prière silencieuse demandant qu'elle n'ait jamais à connaitre cette agonie atroce qu'Esmée vivait, qu'elle n'ait jamais à vivre la perte d'un enfant. Même s'il l'avait quittée et avait pris le chemin qu'elle ne voulait pas pour lui, elle était encore sa mère.

Une idée lui vint. Elle se leva et alla vers Edward et prit le bébé de Caius dans ses bras. Elle amena l'enfant endormi vers la femme sanglotante et s'agenouilla près d'elle. "Esmée, il faut que tu m'aides, " dit-elle.

* * *

Jasper emmenait le prisonnier vers les ruines du Palais. Edward amena Bella là-bas avec Tanya qui les suivait. A présent le bâtiment n'était plus qu'une coquille brûlée, trapue, il ne restait que les murs. Bella pleura quand elle le vit. Ils n'avaient pas vécu longtemps au palais mais ça avait été leur maison pendant un certain temps.

Edward essuya ses larmes. "Pourquoi pleures-tu Bella?"

"Je sais qu'il est idiot de penser à de telles choses devant toute cette dévastation," avoua-t-elle, "mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que nous avons perdu. Les tuniques qu'Esmée avait faites pour les jumeaux, tous les cadeaux que tu avais rassemblés pour moi depuis ta jeunesse, mon _zorbe…_ et même les oreillers du nid."

"Perdre tes cadeaux signifie que je vais avoir le plaisir de te les racheter," dit-il.

Elle sourit. Il était si adorable d'essayer de voir les choses du côté positif.

Ils trouvèrent Jasper et Emmett dans les ruines. Le prisonnier était attaché et il sanglotait, parlant si vite que Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Edward posa Bella sur un grand tas de gravats et testa l'escalier avant de la récupérer et de descendre dans la fosse. Jasper se releva quand il les vit et il appela Emmett. "Ne sois pas trop zélé et ne le tue pas," lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers Bella et Edward.

"C'est pire que ce que nous pensions," dit-il à Edward gravement. "Ils avaient bien planifié cela. Juste avant que les navires rebelles entrent dans notre atmosphère le système de défense planétaire a été mis hors service, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons eu aucun avertissement. Ils ont quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un de haut placé qui a accès aux codes du système. Le prisonnier répète qu'il ne sait pas qui c'est et je le crois. Il a été assez facile de le faire avouer et il nous l'aurait déjà dit s'il le savait. Mais ça signifie qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous."

Bella frissonna. Où Jasper avait-il appris à faire parler quelqu'un? "Leur as-tu demandé quelles armes ils avaient utilisées," demanda-t-elle.

"23e siècle, de la Terre," dit Jasper laconique et impassible comme un enfant qui réciterait ses tables de multiplication. "Connu sous le nom de missiles _Cataclysme,_ beaucoup plus puissants que des explosifs conventionnels."

Pas nucléaire donc. L'inquiétude concernant les radiations qui flottait dans sa tête disparut. _Merci mon Dieu._ "Comment les ont-ils eues?"

"Les rebelles ont des Sauteurs aussi."

"Quoi, comment?" demanda Edward. La technologie des Sauteurs était un secret Volturi bien gardé, une technologique innovante qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagée, précisément pour cette raison : dans de mauvaises mains, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophique. Même leurs navires, équipés pour des déplacements rapides sur de longues distances, n'avaient pas la capacité pour les sauts dans le temps. C'était restreint pour un usage unique : la recherche de compagne.

"Une autre défection, un scientifique, cette fois, en colère que les recherches pour trouver les compagnes ait été suspendue. Apparemment, il était proche du sommet de la liste. "

Edward grogna et s'assit sur un tas de pierres noircies. Bella serra fermement ses bras autour de son cou.

"Cela explique comment Caïus a eu une compagne", dit-t-elle.

Jasper lui jeta un regard effrayé. "Caïus?"

"Oui, le bébé que j'ai trouvé ... Caius était le père."

Jasper ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers le prisonnier rebelle, qui implorait Emmett de ne pas lui faire de mal puisqu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le kidnapping de Rosalie. "Parlez-moi de Caius," demanda-t-il.

"Caius?" L'homme semblait vraiment confus. "Que voulez-vous dire, il est ici?"

"Je m'en fous de Caius," interrompit Emmett. "Je veux savoir où ils gardent ma Rose."

"Etait," dit Jasper, ignorant Emmett. "Il est mort."

"Rachel était-elle avec lui?"

Emmett grogna de frustration et se mit à marcher.

"Qui est Rachel?"

"Elle a été la compagne de James mais elle est partie avec Caius après que les temples sur Lapush aient été bombardés ou du moins ce sont les commérages que j'ai entendus. S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal. C'est une gentille dame. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce que son compagnon a fait."

"Et Rose?" demanda Bella et Emmett lui lança un regard reconnaissant de ramener la conversation au seul sujet qui lui importait. "A-t-il une idée de l'endroit où le Gistonian l'aurait emmenée?"

"Tous ceux que nous avons capturés vivants devaient être emmenés au palais impérial de Kebi."

Emmett prit l'escalier, grimpa les marches trois à la fois et disparut, probablement pour essayer de se trouver un navire.

"Jessica," dit Bella, avec étonnement dans la voix. "Elle savait! Elle savait que ça allait arriver. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas nous voir partir." C'est arrivé seulement hier soir, pourtant ça avait l'air vieux d'un million d'années.

"Je veux qu'Ephraïm et Jessica soient arrêtés pour haute trahison," dit Edward. "Jasper, va avec Emmett. Prends une équipe de soldats, les gardes du palais si tu peux en trouver et va à Kebi. Arrête le Président et la Première Dame et amène-les ici."

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" Jasper fit signe au prisonnier.

"Tue-le," dit Edward. "Il mérite la condamnation à mort juste pour ce qu'il a fait à l'hôpital."

Bella ferma les yeux. Hocha la tête. L'homme supplia mais sa voix s'arrêta abruptement. Bella entendit quelque chose goutter et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine d'Edward. Elle se reprochait sa lâcheté, son estomac faible. Elle venait d'ordonner la mort d'un homme. Elle devrait au moins regarder les résultats de sa décision mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Ce qu'il restait du conseil de l'Empereur se trouvait au bord de la cour. Cinq hommes ... ou avant il y en avait des dizaines. Tous discutaient avec Edward et Bella. Ils insistaient pour que la famille impériale soit déplacée vers un lieu sûr, et Edward et Bella insistèrent également sur le fait qu'ils étaient indispensables ici, pour aider les blessés. C'était Carlisle qui fit pencher la balance en faveur du Conseil. "Tu dois mettre Bella en lieu sûr…" dit-il "… et elle ne partira pas sans toi." C'était probablement le seul argument susceptible de convaincre Edward.

Ils furent emmenés au manoir d'Aro dans la ville voisine de Kwilute. Aro n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, ni sa compagne Sulpicia, et Bella se sentait mal à l'aise d'utiliser leur maison sans permission. Le Conseil voulait qu'ils quittent Volterra tout court, mais c'était aussi loin qu'Edward et Bella étaient prêts à aller. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur peuple en cette période difficile.

Alice était en chemin et Emmett et Jasper se dirigeaient vers Kebi. Bella voulait attendre leurs retours mais Edward insista : ils avaient besoin de repos. Bella était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir, même épuisée comme elle l'était, parce qu'elle était trop tendue, trop anxieuse, trop nerveuse. Elle accepta, parce qu'elle savait qu'Edward en avait besoin. Elle décida qu'elle resterait tranquillement avec lui. Ça serait chaud et paisible, au moins et ça lui donnerait du temps pour réfléchir.

Ils choisirent un petit nid dans l'une des chambres d'hôtes. Edward posa Bella parmi les oreillers et elle s'endormit avant même qu'Edward s'installe à côté d'elle.

Elle se réveilla au son de son ronronnement, la sensation de ses lèvres descendant sur sa gorge. Il suivait la ligne de chacune de ses clavicules avant de tirer la fermeture éclair avec ses dents, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'inclina contre lui, presque ronronnant. Il ouvrit la combinaison spatiale et trouva les restes de sa tunique de mariage dessous.

Il traça ses bords, son expression triste. "Tu étais si belle ce jour-là."

Elle s'assit pour l'aider à la retirer et il la plia soigneusement et la déposa. "Te souviens-tu de la première fois que tu l'a enlevée?" demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de feu et il lui fit ce sourire tordu. "Oh, oui, je m'en souviens." Il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Elle regarda sa tête descendre plus bas... plus bas... Oh mon Dieu, il l'avait à peine touchée et son corps était déjà en feu. Il baissa la tête et la lécha longuement et lentement avec sa langue rugueuse et elle était là, juste là… au bord. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant un moment brûlant puis il se servit de sa langue, de ses doigts, de sa queue ou de ses dents pour la rendre folle.

 _Devrais-je me sentir coupable?_ se demanda-t-elle alors que son corps couvrait le sien. Tant de gens souffrent encore ... Mais elle avait besoin de cet ode à la vie, de ce réconfort, de sa chair jointe à la sienne plus qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

Il gémit son nom quand il vint, frissonnant, haletant. Et puis il se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Bella, toujours dans un état de béatitude, traça une main sur sa poitrine. "Hmm, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié ... Je ... je ne me suis pas retenu ..."

Bella flottait rêveusement. "Mmm, non, tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour un autre bébé", dit-il. "Le médecin m'a dit que nous devrions attendre au moins six mois avant ..."

"Oh, tais-toi, Empereur Rabat-Joie."

Il roula, la prenant avec lui et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant le battement rapide de son cœur. Elle partit dans un délicieux sommeil, le laissant regarder seul le plafond, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

* * *

"Bella."

"Mphrg."

"Bella."

"Grrmph!" Elle frappa la personne qui la dérangeait avec un oreiller.

"Bella." Il lui secoua l'épaule.

"Bon Dieu." Bella ouvrit un œil endormi. Et puis cria de joie. Nessie et le petit Carlisle se tortillaient dans les bras d'Edward. Bella les prit, posant des baisers joyeux partout.

"Ma!" Nessie poussa un cri. "Ma, ma, ma!"

Bella vit une minuscule attelle sur la queue de Petit Carlisle et haleta, l'attrapant et le tournant sur le ventre pour l'examiner.

Petit Carlisle se débattit comme s'il nageait dans l'air mais il ne bougeait pas sa queue blessée. Le cœur de Bella se sera un peu.

"Il l'a cassée pendant le décollage," expliqua Edward. "Il ira bien dans quelques jours."

Edward s'étendit dans le nid à côté de Bella et ils passèrent quelques moments volés à caresser leurs bébés, à se réjouir d'être de nouveau ensemble. Bella pleurait, des larmes coulaient sans cesse sur ses joues. Le petit Carlisle en recueillit une sur le bout de son doigt, qu'il renifla et piqua curieusement.

"Où est Victoria?" demanda Bella, surprise. Elle souleva même un oreiller pour voir si Victoria ne se cachait pas là.

"Alice a dit qu'ils ont été séparés à la station lorsque les médecins les auscultaient. Ce fut peut-être un choc, peut-être autre chose. Nous ne le savons pas. Mais ils peuvent maintenant tolérer d'être séparés l'un de l'autre pendant de courtes périodes.

"Alice va bien?"

"Elle va bien maintenant, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour guérir, avec Jasper et Victoria ils sont dans une pièce plus loin dans le couloir. Rose est…"

"ROSE!" Bella se redressa, délogeant le petit Carlisle qui se jeta sur les oreillers. "Elle a été retrouvée? Elle va bien?"

"Elle va bien," l'assura Edward. "Jasper et Emmett ont pris d'assaut le palais sur Kebi avec leurs troupes et l'ont trouvée assise dans la salle du trône, le président et la première dame et le Gistonian ligoté sur le plancher devant elle. Emmett dit que la première chose qu'elle a dite a été : "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps?"

Bella rit. "Ça ressemble bien à Rose."

"Elle ... euh ... pas mal battu le président Kebian."

Bella pensa à son corps rouge et bosselé. "Comment peux-tu le dire?"

La queue d'Edward frétilla d'amusement. L'éclat était de retour dans ses yeux et Bella était si heureuse de le voir. Ils pourraient tout affronter ensemble, tous les défis, toutes les difficultés, tant qu'ils avaient leur famille.

Bella ramassa ses bébés avec une pointe de regret. "Nous devons aller voir tout le monde."

"Non," dit Edward, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. "Plus de temps pour cajoler, dans le nid."

"Cajoleries plus tard," promit Bella. "Mais, là tout de suite, je dois remercier Alice d'avoir gardé mes bébés en sécurité."

Edward soupira, sachant que c'était nécessaire.

Ils se réunirent dans le salon d'Aro, assis sur le sol avec des coussins empilés autour d'eux plutôt que sur les antiques et rigides canapés terrestres. Les bébés furent été placés au centre du groupe sur une couverture et ils les regardèrent se rouler et se chamailler - Victoria était un peu plus timide ou douce que Nessie et Petit Carlisle, elle ne semblait pas aimer les rugissements et le déchaînement des jeux de combat autant que les deux autres et se retirait fréquemment auprès de sa mère.

Bella étreignit Rose avec vigueur quand elle arriva dans la pièce, bien que Rose semble considérer sa captivité comme un inconvénient mineur, comme récupérer son ticket à la caisse de magasin.

"Il m'a emmené dans un vaisseau de chasse caché," dit Rose. "Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le piloter si je le défonçais pendant que nous étions en l'air. Donc j'ai dû attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atterri sur Kebi. Vous auriez dû voir le visage rouge, bosselé du président, quand le Gistonian lui dit qu'il avait capturé l'Impératrice et qu'il voulait sa prime. Je ne pouvais pas y croire - ils ne sont même pas venus avec les gardes ou quoi que ce soit. Je les ai ligotés et c'était fini. Jasper les a enchaînés dans le sous-sol maintenant."

Seule Rose pouvait simplifier une bataille héroïque pour sauver sa vie à une explication comme celle-là.

"J'ai utilisé leur unité de communication pour dire à la planète entière ce qu'ils avaient fait et les gens étaient _fous de rage…_ " continua Rose. "J'ai même fait confesser ce con sur une vidéo."

"Que faisaient-ils?" demanda Bella. "Pourquoi avait-elle voulu que nous restions sur Kebi?"

"James avait tout prévu depuis le début. Je suppose que lui et la Blonde sans cerveau avait comploté. L'idée était de parler de sécession et il savait que vous alliez venir à Kebi pour tenter de trouver une solution diplomatique. Ils vous provoqueraient et essayeraient de vous faire ressembler à des connards, qu'ils puissent montrer 'qui vous étiez réellement' à la galaxie et peut-être réduire votre popularité. Vous étiez censés toujours être sur Kebi quand l'attaque se produirait. Ils voulaient anéantir l'armée des drones et tuer le plus grand nombre de représentants du Conseil et du gouvernement, pensant que cela vous affaiblirait. Et puis James allait s'adresser à la Fédération dans son ensemble alors que tout le monde serait toujours en état de choc et de dévastation et dirait que la guerre pourrait se terminer dès à présent si on vous obligeait à abdiquer. Tout ce qui importait c'est que sur Kebi vous deviez ne pas avoir l'air d'être prisonniers, comme si vous étiez sur un terrain neutre, pour ainsi dire. Quand vous avez quitté Kebi, il a ordonné l'attaque comme prévu, parce que s'il avait tué l'un d'entre vous ou les enfants ... "

Rose ne termina pas la dernière phrase. Elle n'avait pas à le faire.

"Seigneur," dit Bella.

"Oh, et j'oublie : il a dit que l'attaque était uniquement sur des _installations militaires_ et que vous aviez utilisé des effets spéciaux pour faire croire que les choses étaient pires que ce qu'elles sont réellement."

Bella pouvait voir la lumière des bûchers funéraires à travers la fenêtre, même à cette distance. _Les flammes s'élèvent dans la nuit / pour éclairer le rite sacrificiel / j'ai vu Satan rire de joie ...*_

Rage. Haine. Vengeance. Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision rationnelle quand elle était tellement prise dans ces émotions. Elle pouvait dire qu'Edward luttait avec les mêmes sentiments. Tous deux avaient le même désir de filer au sous-sol, de mettre le président et sa compagne en lambeaux, brûler les morceaux et cracher sur les cendres. Mais c'est ce que James comptait qu'ils fassent, laisser agir l'émotion plutôt que la raison.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser gagner.

...

* _The flames climbed high into the night/ to light the sacrificial rite/ I saw Satan laughing with delight_ ... difficile de traduire de la poésie ...

* * *

 _ **OUF! Ils sont tous réunis**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre s'intitule 'Le procès'**_ …

 _ **Laissez-nous vos impressions**_

Merci de nous suivre

Bon dimanche


	22. Le procès

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

De Lissa Bryan

.

 **CHAPITRE 22 –** LE PROCES

"J'ai été très contente que tu nous aies lancé cet oreiller dans le canot," dit Alice. Elles étaient dans la baignoire d'Aro, de la mousse tout autour d'elles. Rose était de l'autre côté de la baignoire envoyant de la fumée vers le plafond. Elle avait trouvé des cigarettes en fouillant dans le bureau du président Kebian et elle se les était accaparées comme un loup avide. Bella grimaça quand une volute de fumée vint vers elle et agita sa main pour la disperser.

"Ça a été très difficile de les faire dormir mais quand j'ai demandé qu'on leur amène l'oreiller, ils s'y sont installés et se sont endormis. Avoir à s'occuper de bébés Volturis quand il n'y a plus de gravité, tout en guérissant de cotes cassés et d'organes perforés, _Ce n'est pas recommandé."_

La baignoire était grande et luxueuse mais elle n'était pas conçue pour trois femmes à la fois. Les longues jambes de Rose étaient étirées, allant d'un côté à l'autre et il fallait que Bella s'aplatisse d'un côté pour leur laisser de la place. Mais "aller aux bains" était devenu leur rituel à présent et ce serait trop étrange de prendre un bain seule.

"On m'a attachée à mon lit pour m'empêcher de flotter mais il n'y avait rien d'assez petit pour les bébés. Ils m'ont donné une caisse en plastique transparente pour m'en servir comme berceau avec de petits trous ronds pour la circulation de l'air. Bella tu te souviens de ces poupées que les gens mettaient derrière la vitre de leur voiture? Oui… ça."

Bella ne put que rire à l'image que ça lui évoquait. Ça faisait tellement de bien de rire à nouveau surtout après la terrible matinée qu'elle avait eue.

"Oui tu trouves ça drôle à présent mais quand j'étais là-bas avec trois bébés mécontents, accrochés aux bords de la caisse en train de hurler _'ma ma!'_ Et de me faire des yeux de chien battu…" Alice secoua la tête. "En fait j'ai dû mettre la caisse sur le lit à côté de moi avant qu'ils ne se calment pour essayer de dormir mais là ils flottaient dans cette boite en plastique, accrochés à cet oreiller et se cognaient contre les parois. Chaque fois que petit Carlisle se cognait la queue il criait et ça réveillait les deux autres et le cycle recommençait…"

Alice rigola et secoua la tête. "Ces petits gars sont toute une aventure à eux seuls. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien les bébés pouvaient être drôles. Jasper et moi pensons à en avoir un autre et… SeigneurBella! Qu'y-a-t-il?"

Bella éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Et il lui fallut un bon moment pour se calmer et pouvoir parler.

Edward avait réveillé Bella ce matin avec de doux baisers et des câlins et lui avait tendu une tasse fumante. Elle en avait presque pris une gorgée avant que son cerveau endormi ne se réveille en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas du café. En fait elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle renifla et fronça le nez. Ça avait un arrière-goût amer et ça ressemblait à la colle Elmer. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Edward avait l'air mal à l'aise. Sa queue plongea hors de sa vue passant sous sa jambe. "Bois-le s'il te plait."

Bella était encore plus soupçonneuse. "Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ça empêchera… qu'un bébé grandisse en toi."

Bella resta bouche bée et posa la tasse. La version Volturi de la pilule du lendemain visiblement. "Je ne vais pas boire ça."

"Bella, s'il te plait," dit-il. "Après que les bébés soient nés le docteur m'a dit que nous devrions attendre au moins six mois avant d'en avoir un autre. Porter un Volturi demande beaucoup au corps d'une femme et des jumeaux c'est particulièrement exténuant. Il te faut du temps pour récupérer, te remettre parfaitement avant d'envisager de pouvoir en avoir un autre."

Elle essaya de ne pas se mettre en colère. Elle essaya vraiment. "Tu aurais dû y penser hier soir!" lâcha-t-elle.

Il pâlit. "Je suis désolé… je… je ne voulais pas… s'il te plait… Bella…"

"Nous vivrons avec les conséquences, peu importe ce qu'elles seront. Je ne veux pas le faire Edward. Si je suis enceinte nous trouverons un moyen de donner à mon corps ce dont il a besoin mais je ne vais pas boire ce breuvage à cause de ton manque de self contrôle." Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche elle les regretta, spécialement quand elle vit la peine et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Dans la culture Volturi c'est l'homme qui est responsable du contrôle des naissances mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mettre le blâme sur lui seul. Rose avait raison, elle devait accepter qu'elle était responsable de son corps. Elle avait été un participant actif la nuit dernière et à ce moment-là une naissance était la chose la plus éloignée à laquelle elle aurait pu penser…

"Tu dois," insista-t-il. "Je ne serai pas en mesure de supporter te voir souffrir à cause de moi."

"Tu n'auras plus le choix," dit-elle et elle renversa la tasse par terre.

Rose sauta de la baignoire et enroula une serviette autour de son corps ruisselant. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Edward assis dans le couloir la tête dans ses mains.

"Viens par là," cracha Rose. Elle alla vers la baignoire et montra une Bella qui sanglotait. "Regarde ça! Regarde ce que tu as fait!"

"Je sais," dit-il morne et désespéré. "Une fois de plus je la fait fuir."

Rose lui tapa dans le torse. "Ecoute bien, abruti. Je suis à cent pour cent pour que les femmes décident et bien que je sache que tu ne comprends pas toutes les implications de cela, je pense que tu comprendras quand je dis que ça signifie que _si Bella veut_ garder le bébé je ne vais laisser personne essayer de l'en dissuader. Compris? C'est _son_ corps et c'est _son_ choix."

"Mais Rose ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle," dit Edward, les yeux suppliants pour qu'elle comprenne. "Alice peux-tu voir quelque chose?"

"Violet," dit Alice le regard vide. "C'est tout ce que je peux voir. Violet."

"C'est tout?" demanda Rose. "Violet? Putain qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Alice ses yeux brillants de colère. "Je ne vois que ce que Dieu veut que je voie Rose. Je vois ce que je dois voir pour me mettre sur la bonne voie."

"Et bien tu nous diras plus tard si Dieu sera utile, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas prier ou sacrifier une vierge ou autre chose?" Rose jeta une serviette à Alice. Elles quittèrent la salle de bain, Alice essayant d'expliquer encore une fois à une Rose frustrée comment ses visions fonctionnaient.

Edward se mit à genoux à côté de Bella et posa le menton sur le bord de la baignoire. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle. "Je déteste me disputer avec toi."

"J'ai peur," admit-il.

"J'irai bien, Edward," dit-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir."

"Si," insista-t-elle. " _Je sais_ que je peux le faire Edward. Je suis plus forte que tu ne crois." Elle passa sa main dans ses doux cheveux roux. "De toute façon on ne peut pas savoir maintenant. Tu pourrais t'inquiéter pour rien…"

"J'en suis sûr," dit-il en fermant les yeux. "Ton odeur a déjà changé comme quand tu as été enceinte des jumeaux. C'est subtil mais c'est bien là. J'ai demandé au médecin de passer ce soir mais je suis presque certain de ce que le test nous montrera."

"Tu ne peux pas être un petit peu heureux de ça?" demanda Bella. "Un autre bébé… un autre miracle. Tu as dit que les enfants t'avaient rendu plus heureux que tu n'avais pu l'imaginer. Pense simplement à la joie que ça va nous procurer."

Il essaya de lui faire un sourire mais ça ressembla davantage à une grimace. Bella soupira et se leva, prenant la serviette qu'il était allé lui chercher. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le sol de peur qu'elle ne glisse en essayant de sortir. Elle dut sourire à sa nature trop protectrice en hochant la tête. Peut-être qu'il protégerait le bébé à venir et qu'il allait apprendre à l'aimer aussi.

* * *

La seconde dispute de la matinée était arrivée quand il lui avait dit que le procès de Jessica et d'Ephraïm aurait lieu le lendemain après-midi.

"Demain? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Ils n'auront pas le temps de trouver un avocat ou de préparer leur défense."

Edward la regarda curieusement. "Bella ils n'ont pas de défense."

"Comment le procès peut-il être équitable alors que nous ne pouvons pas les juger puisque nous sommes leurs victimes!"

"Bien sûr que ce sera juste," dit Edward. "Nous écouterons tous les faits et les explications qu'ils ont à donner avant de décider quoi faire d'eux."

"Oh allez Edward! Nous avons déjà décidé tous les deux qu'ils étaient coupables. Allons-nous vraiment faire semblant d'être impartiaux? Pourquoi simplement ne pas les tuer directement et en finir avec ça?"

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que la justice Volturi fonctionne. Ils ont droit à un procès et à présenter des preuves pour leur défense."

"C'est n'importe quoi," dit-elle. "Une farce."

Il s'assit, ses épaules s'affaissant d'accablement. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça."

"Réponds à ça : est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une façon de les déclarer non coupables?"

Il hésita mais répondit honnêtement. "Non, je ne le crois pas."

"Alors le verdict est déjà arrivé à sa conclusion et nous allons faire tout ça juste pour leur donner la punition qu'ils méritent d'une façon civilisée."

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une idée lui vint et sa queue se ragaillardit. "Bella est-ce que si nous laissions Carlisle en décider tu te sentirais mieux?"

Bella réfléchit. "C'est mieux mais ce serait encore bien mieux si c'était quelqu'un qui était complètement extérieur à la situation." Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il voulait aller aussi loin.

"Il n'y personne en qui j'ai autant confiance qu'en Carlisle…"

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. Il essayait et elle devait faire un effort aussi. "Je suis d'accord."

Ils partirent ensemble pour la capitale détruite. Une autre dispute avait commencé quand il avait protesté mais un de ses regards l'avait fait soupirer et il lui avait recommandé de s'habiller chaudement pour sortir. L'hôpital semblait beaucoup mieux. Des tentes énormes avaient été érigées et tous les blessés étaient sur des lits avec des couvertures épaisses pour les garder au chaud. La foule était plus facile à gérer à présent que plus d'aide était arrivée et de nombreux blessés avaient été déplacés ailleurs une fois qu'ils étaient stabilisés.

Ils trouvèrent Carlisle en train d'écrire sous la dictée d'un patient dont les mains étaient encore dans des attelles. Esmée était dans une tente qui avait été érigée dans les ruines du temple lui-même. Bella tapota Edward et lui montra Esmée. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et Bella passa entre les lits des enfants pour la rejoindre.

Esmée était entourée par des tas d'herbes, occupée à les écraser dans un mortier. Son petit-fils dormait paisiblement dans une écharpe autour de son cou. "Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle et ce n'était pas une demande par politesse. Bella réalisa qu'Esmée devait avoir préparé la boisson qu'Edward avait essayé de lui donner. Un éclair de colère passa en elle mais elle se dit qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'être en colère contre Esmée qui ignorait probablement que Bella ne voulait pas mettre un terme à sa possible grossesse.

"Je ne l'ai pas bue," dit-elle.

Esmée fronça les sourcils. "Il ne t'a pas dit…?"

"Que ça allait être difficile pour mon corps? Si."

"Bella je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. Tu te souviens combien tu as été malade la première fois pas vrai? Ça sera pire. Je n'avais plus vu ça depuis… que la femme en soit morte."

"Morte," Bella fut choquée. "Mais toutes leurs prouesses médicales…"

"Ce n'est pas une blessure qu'ils peuvent suturer au laser Bella. Le bébé va sucer ta vie." Le ton d'Esmée était brutal. "Ils vont essayer de te mettre sous perfusion puisque tu ne seras plus en mesure de garder quoi que ce soit mais ils ne pourront pas te donner assez rapidement tous les vitamines et tous les nutriments dont tu auras besoin pour remplacer ceux que le bébé va te prendre. Tu seras plus faible et quand la naissance se produira ton cœur peut lâcher, tes tissus peuvent se déchirer et tu pourrais saigner jusqu'à la mort avant qu'ils puissent l'arrêter."

Bella posa une main sur son ventre. "Es-tu en train de vouloir me faire peur?"

"Non, je m'assure que tu puisses faire un choix éclairé."

 _Non non non… "_ Quelles sont mes chances?" demanda doucement Bella.

"Cinquante, cinquante. Peut-être, considérant comment ça s'est passé avec les jumeaux, peut être 60/40."

Bella laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

"Tu as moins d'une semaine pour te décider," déclara Esmée. "Ensuite mon mélange ne fonctionnera plus et l'avortement du fœtus serait presque aussi dangereux que de mener la grossesse à terme. Mais pendant que tu réfléchis garde à l'esprit que ce ne sont pas seulement toi et ton bébé Bella. Si tu meurs Edward ne pourra pas survivre. Il ne sera plus bon à rien. Tu dois non seulement décider du sort du bébé mais du tien et aussi de celui de l'ensemble de la Fédération."

* * *

Carlisle accepta son rôle de juge pour le procès de Jessica et d'Ephraïm. Ils avaient mangé dans la tente où Carlisle et Esmée vivaient et le cœur de Bella s'était emballé en regardant Esmée agir avec le bébé. Esmée était l'une de ses personnes qui traitait le mieux la douleur en restant occupée et avoir un petit-fils dont elle devait prendre soin, c'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

"Saviez-vous que James était en couple?" lui demande Bella alors qu'elle déposait le bébé endormi dans son petit nid.

"Non," répondit-elle caressant doucement la petite tête couverte de cheveux bruns, comme ceux de son fils. "Il a dû la trouver quand il est parti…"

"Mais s'il n'était pas pas dans les fichiers d'où vient-elle ?" demanda Bella.

Mais Esmée n'avait aucune réponse.

Cette question resta dans la tête de Bella cette nuit-là alors qu'elle essayait de dormir. Qui était Rachel? D'où venait-elle? Si elle n'avait pas été amenée ici grâce à la recherche de compagnons comme était-elle arrivée sur Lapush? Bella était allongée dans l'obscurité à côté d'Edward qui dormait mal, son sommeil en proie à de mauvais rêves qu'il devait lui décrire en détail chaque fois qu'il se réveillait pour éviter qu'ils ne le hantent. Ils étaient horribles : des rêves sanglants au sujet du bébé que Bella portait et qui pourrait la tuer.

Et puis comme un coup de foudre dans le ciel bleu, la réponse la frappa. Elle essaya de sortir du nid sans réveiller Edward, un défi qu'elle n'avait jamais relevé par le passé et n'avait aucun espoir d'atteindre à présent.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

"Je vais chercher un verre d'eau," dit-elle ce qui était à moitié vrai car elle avait soif et allait prendre un verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers sa prochaine destination : le sous-sol.

Jasper somnolait devant la porte qui conduisait au sous-sol. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour garder les prisonniers et ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il saisit la cheville de Bella alors qu'elle tentait de passer au-dessus de lui, la faisant haleter et sursauter. "Seigneur, Jasper tu m'as fait peur!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella?"

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose et il faut que je parle à Jessica. Je n'aurai pas d'autre chance."

"Je viens avec toi," dit Jasper en se levant et en époussetant sa tunique.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Bien."

"Ne t'approche pas d'eux," l'avertit-il. "Je ne vais prendre aucun risque qu'ils puissent te blesser."

Elle trouva Jessica toujours enchainée à son siège, sa tête penchée de côté alors qu'elle ronflait en bavant. Bella était assez impressionnée. Si elle avait su que sa dernière heure était arrivée elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu fermer l'œil. Ephraïm était également endormi, le menton appuyé sur sa poitrine, ronflant fort.

Jasper n'avait pas besoin de la prévenir. Bella avait vu trop de films pour réveiller Jessica en la touchant. Elle dut l'appeler plusieurs fois et taper dans ses mains avant qu'elle ne se réveille. "C'est déjà l'heure?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"Non mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Parle-moi de Rachel. Elle était l'une des Six, pas vrai?"

"Rachel, la compagne de James?" Jessica cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle observa Bella avec curiosité. "Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle? Personne ne sait qu'il a une compagne."

"Avait. Elle est morte.

Jessica ne sembla pas perturbée par cette nouvelle. "Et son bébé?" Ses yeux brillèrent joyeusement. "C'était un drone? C'est ce que j'ai entendu, tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie."

"Non, le bébé n'est pas un drone, d'où vient Rachel? comment est-elle venue ici?"

"Rachel était l'une de nous, l'une des Six", dit Jessica, confirmant ce que Bella avait soupçonné. C'était la seule explication possible. Si elle n'avait pas été localisée et amenée ici par les Sauteurs, elle ne pouvait être qu'une des enfants qui avaient été amenée avec leurs mères dans les premiers jours de la recherche de compagnes. "James et elle se sont unis il y a quelques années."

"Elle était sur Lapush tout ce temps?"

"Oui, sa mère était unie avec un propriétaire de mine, la mère de Rachel était en réalité la femme que la vieille impératrice méprisait et voulait punir en modifiant le statut fiscal des pierres incandescentes. La galaxie est petite, hein? Elle était la seule d'entre nous à rester sans compagnon et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. Elle vivait toujours avec sa mère et son beau-père et était bibliothécaire, ou travaillait dans une librairie ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas mais c'était quelque chose qui avait à voir avec les livres. Elle était un peu bizarre, préférant toujours la lecture à la compagnie d'autres personnes. Quoi qu'il en soit, après que James ait tué l'empereur et l'impératrice, la mère et le beau-père de Rachel voulaient l'accueillir en héros quand il est venu à Lapush. Ils ont fait une fête pour lui et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Rachel. Le reste, c'est l'histoire."

"Pourquoi était-elle avec Caius?"

Jessica haussa les épaules, ce qui fit claquer ses chaînes. "J'ai entendu un tas d'histoires différentes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie avec Caius parce qu'elle avait une liaison ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette fille était éperdument amoureuse de James. Une version que j'ai entendue dit qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle était bouleversée par ce que James faisait et je parie que c'est la vraie raison. Ça lui ressemble. Elle était toujours un peu moraliste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue ici. Peut-être pensait-elle que c'était le dernier endroit où il viendrait la chercher."

"Merci." Bella se leva et retourna vers les escaliers du sous-sol.

"C'est tout?" demanda Jessica. "C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?"

"Oui merci."

"Attends, s'il te plaît," demanda Jessica. Son compagnon renifla dans son sommeil et fit claquer ses lèvres. Jessica lui jeta un regard de dégoût. "Ecoute, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je voulais te protéger, tu ne vois pas ça?"

"Ce que je vois, c'est que tu aurais pu nous avertir de l'attaque et sauver des milliers de vies," dit Bella. Elle monta l'escalier sans regarder en arrière. "Fais des beaux rêves."

Elle rampa de nouveau dans le nid avec Edward. Il la tira contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. "Tu m'as manqué," marmonna-t-il.

"Je suis là maintenant," répondit-elle. "Et je ne te laisserai pas, jamais."

* * *

Le procès se tint dans l'Aréna de Kwilute, la seule zone assez grande pour abriter la foule qui avait commencé à se rassembler la veille pour s'assurer d'avoir une place.

Bella se sentit sentie affreuse ce matin. Elle n'avait pas vomi mais elle était très nauséeuse et chaque mouvement l'étourdissait.

Elle avait reculé devant la tasse de café qu'Alice lui avait apportée. Elle avait posé une main sur son nez et avait imploré Alice de la sortir de la pièce. Même l'odeur du savon dans le bain la rendait malade.

"Tu ressembles à une merde, B," dit Rose alors que Bella sortait de la baignoire et se séchait.

"Merci," dit Bella d'une voix amère, enfilant la plus formelle de ses nouvelles tuniques. Alice a fait un rapide shopping hier et avait ramené environ une demi-douzaine de tenues pour chacune d'elles. Les tuniques de Rose étaient trop petites, ses seins généreux sortant presque, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett. Les tuniques de Bella étaient trop grandes, comme celles d'Alice, mais au moins elles avaient des vêtements chauds et propres maintenant.

La tunique que Bella avait enfilée était brun foncé, faite d'un matériau doux et velouté. C'était beau mais la couleur sombre accentuait la pâleur de Bella. Elle aurait dû porter du rose, pensa-t-elle, mais rose avait semblé trop léger comme couleur pour assister à une exécution.

Avant de partir, Edward essaya d'inciter Bella à manger. Il lui apporta une soupe légère des cuisines à boire et Bella réussi à en avaler quelques gorgées, juste pour qu'il soit content. La soupe semblait rouler dans son estomac quand ils entrèrent dans l'aréna. Le grondement de la foule retentit et ça lui donna la migraine. Ils prirent place sur les trônes et au centre de terrain. Les trônes étaient larges, avec des oreillers sur les sièges et une doublure, très confortable. Edward s'assit dans le sien puis il prit Bella de son trône et la posa sur ses genoux. Son étreinte était quelque peu désespérée comme s'il voulait la tenir tant qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Carlisle entra sous les acclamations de la foule. Il leva la main en bénédiction avant de prendre place sur un siège plus simple que les trônes. "Qu'est-ce que j'entends dire, que Bella est de nouveau enceinte?" siffla-t-il à Edward.

Edward baissa la tête et sa queue s'effondra par terre, avachi de honte.

"Je suis très déçu, Edward," dit Carlisle tranquillement. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un tel comportement irresponsable et imprudent de ta part. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça…"

"Carlisle, arrête," dit Bella. Edward avait l'air de vouloir se recroqueviller et se cacher quelque part. "Il se sent assez mal déjà."

Carlisle resta silencieux un moment. "Tu as commis un péché grave," dit-il. "Tu as nui à ta compagne."

"Je sais," répondit Edward. Bella pouvait le sentir trembler et elle embrassa ses lèvres rapidement, brossant ses cheveux indisciplinés en arrière.

"Carlisle et je suis sérieuse... _Arrête_ , il n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant."

Le bruit de la foule monta comme un ouragan de fureur pendant que Jessica et Ephraïm étaient amenés. Ils étaient bombardés d'ordures, incapables même de se protéger, leurs bras étaient attachés derrière leur dos. Le visage de Jessica devint rouge vif, presque aussi rouge que son compagnon et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Son visage était maculé de quelque chose et des morceaux d'ordures collaient à sa boucle. Ephraïm marcha comme un roi, le dos droit, la tête haute, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la foule ou les choses qu'on lui lançait.

Jasper les poussa tous deux à genoux devant Carlisle. Jessica s'inclina mais Ephraïm demeura raide et rebelle, ses yeux brûlants de colère.

"Ephraïm, président de Kebi et Jessica, Première Dame, vous êtes amenés devant moi pour des accusations de haute trahison. Quelle est votre réponse?"

"Non coupable," dit Ephraïm avec fermeté.

"Non coupable," murmura Jessica.

"Vous êtes accusés d'avoir conspiré avec les rebelles pour attaquer Volterra, menant à la mort des milliers de ses habitants. Voulez-vous dire quelque chose pour votre défense?"

Ephraïm resta silencieux.

"S'il vous plaît", supplia Jessica. "Ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était tout Ephraïm. Il - il m'a menacé et m'a _forcé_ de faire comme il le disait." Elle regarda son compagnon, qui restait immobile comme une statue : "J'essayais de _protéger_ l'empereur et l'impératrice. J'ai essayé de les garder en sécurité avec nous sur Kebi."

"Vous n'avez pas reçu une grosse somme d'argent de James?"

"C'était un _cadeau_ ," dit tristement Jessica. "Il n'y a rien d'illégal à accepter un cadeau."

"Avez-vous prévenu l'empereur et l'impératrice de l'attaque imminente?"

Jessica gémit. "Non, mais je ne pouvais pas, Ephraïm m'aurait battue si j'avais dit quelque chose!"

Ephraïm tourna la tête et dit d'une voix glaciale: "Tu mens, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi." Ensuite, il tourna la tête pour faire face à Carlisle, ses yeux distants et calmes.

Carlisle continua : "Vous avez avoué vos actions de traîtrise sur la vidéo faite par Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett, Second Prince de Volterra."

"Elle l'a _battu_!" cria Jessica. "Il aurait avoué n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête."

Carlisle pressa un bouton sur la boîte qu'il tenait. Un écran au-dessus du terrain s'illumina de l'image de ce qui était apparemment une vidéo de surveillance de la salle du trône Kebi. Jessica et Ephraïm étaient assis royalement dans leurs plus petits trônes à côté du trône vide de l'empereur. Un Gistonian entra, la main sur le bras d'une grande femme blonde. Rose. Il y eut un échange mais il n'y avait pas de son.

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil. Rose se déplaça tellement vite qu'elle n'était plus qu'un flou, avec une de ses longues jambes elle frappa le Gistonian qui tomba au sol. Elle sauta, en passant ses poignets liés sous ses jambes vers l'avant et en utilisant ses bras menottés comme un club de golf elle tapa sur la tête semblable à une tortue. Le Gistonian s'effondra.

Ephraïm sauta de son siège et chargea Rose. Il lui lança un coup de poing, qu'elle esquiva facilement et elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Quand il se pencha, Rose baissa ses poignets menottés sur l'arrière de sa tête et il s'effondra comme une marionnette dont les cordes auraient été coupées. Jessica se tapit dans sa chaise, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Rose se pencha, la regarda et tira la clef des menottes de la poche du Gistonian.

Le public applaudissait, battait des pieds et claquait les mains sur les gradins. Rose, qui était assise dans l'une des rangées, rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

La vidéo changea montrant un gros plan du visage de Rose. Quand la caméra fut positionnée comme elle voulait, elle recula et ses deux prisonniers furent montrés, attachés à des chaises avec des cordes faites de bandes de rideaux déchirés. "Maintenant, _parle_ , fils de pute. Dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit."

Ephraïm récita doucement les faits. James les avait approchés avec un gros pot-de-vin. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'essayer de filmer l'Empereur et l'Impératrice sur la vidéo après les avoir provoqués et de les garder là, sur Kebi, jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit terminée.

Ils avaient échoué. Le public rugit de nouveau, cette fois de colère. Il y avait plusieurs voix qui criaient des choses comme "Tuez-les, tuez les traîtres!" Ils voulaient du sang. Ils voulaient que quelqu'un paie pour les attaques, pour tous les morts et pour leur souffrance.

"Avez-vous quelque chose à dire?" demanda Carlisle.

Jessica plaidait et suppliait, répétant toujours les mêmes excuses. Elle avait un air de désespoir, comme si elle pouvait retarder l'inévitable en continuant à parler.

Carlisle finit par la couper en invitant Ephraïm à parler. Il refusa, silencieux et immobile. Bella devait lui donner un peu de crédit. Il affrontait son destin avec dignité, ne trouvant aucune excuse, ne demandant ni suppliant comme sa compagne.

"Je vous déclare coupables de haute trahison," dit Carlisle, et la foule hurla son approbation. "Faites la paix avec vos dieux."

Les lèvres d'Ephraïm bougeaient dans une prière, les yeux fermés. Jessica pleurait et gémissait. Quand Jasper la remit sur ses pieds, elle cria et essaya de lutter, en vain. Jasper la renversa sur un rondin qui avait été posé sur l'herbe du terrain. Son torse le couvrait, sa tête penchée de l'autre côté. Ephraïm n'attendit pas d'être amené. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le rondin tout seul, se couchant dessus à côté de sa compagne en larmes. Jasper sortit son épée, sa main sur le fourreau pour qu'elle ne s'érafle pas. Aucun des condamnés ne put voir sa mort arriver dans cette position, la tête en bas. L'épée de Jasper siffla et la tête d'Ephraïm tomba. Jessica hurla, le hurlement coupé presque instantanément tandis que l'épée de Jasper descendait de nouveau.

Jasper prit les têtes et les déposa devant les pieds d'Edward et de Bella. "C'est la fin que méritent les traîtres!" s'écria-t-il, et la foule entendit. Le public cria, mille voix à l'unisson, et ensuite poussa des cris de joie.

Bella regarda la tête de Jessica. Sa bouche se crispait et ses yeux bougeaient encore. Était-elle consciente? Pouvait-elle entendre les cris de joie sanguinaires à sa mort? Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella et elle vit comment la vie les quittait, ils devenaient blancs et vides avec la mort. Bella sauta des genoux d'Edouard et courut, tombant à genoux au bord du terrain, vomissant, impuissante dans l'herbe. Elle n'avait aucune intimité, bien sûr. Les spectateurs étaient assis à quelques pas seulement.

"Est-elle malade?"

"Elle est enceinte?"

"Aurait-elle pu être empoisonnée?"

Edward la prit et l'emmena hors du terrain. L'auditoire s'inclina en passant. Bella regarda les deux cadavres encore sur le billot, le sang s'écoulant de leurs cous. Elle frissonna et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine d'Edward. Elle pouvait bloquer la vue mais elle savait que tout resterait dans sa tête.

* * *

… _**Ça devient quelque peu sanglant…**_


	23. La cérémonie

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 **Chapitre 23 –** IS WIDE AS THE WIND'S HOME*

Ni Bella ni Edward ne dormirent bien cette nuit-là. Bella somnolait et chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait elle le trouvait en train de regarder le plafond, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

Sortir du nid le lendemain matin avait été un vrai combat. Elle était épuisée et la nausée était pire. Elle aurait presque souhaité aller de l'avant et vomir pour que ça en soit finit mais de manière surprenante elle arriva à garder le bouillon qu'Edward lui apporta. Il sembla même que ça fit plus de bien à Edward qu'à elle car quand elle le garda, il sembla plus en forme.

Aujourd'hui il allait y avoir un service funéraire pour tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant les attaques. Carlisle l'avait suggéré au dîner hier soir. "Les gens ont besoin du réconfort des cérémonies," fit-il remarquer. "C'est quelque chose qui existe dans toutes les cultures et que toutes les galaxies partagent : des rituels qui donnent un sens à la mort quand elle arrive."

"Je souhaiterai qu'ils puissent avoir un site où se recueillir," soupira Esmée. "J'étais une petite fille quand ma mère est morte, j'avais l'habitude d'aller au cimetière, m'asseoir sur sa tombe et lui parler pendant des heures. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où je pouvais sentir sa présence, une espèce de connexion physique."

"Nous pourrions construire un mémorial pour eux," suggéra Bella. Elle pensait à ceux qui avaient été construits après des tragédies dans son pays natal, _Arizona Memorial_ , le _9/11 Memorial*_ … "Nous pourrions enterrer les cendres des bûchers ainsi tout le monde aurait un endroit où venir."

"J'aime cette idée," dit Edward. "Il y en a beaucoup qui ne seront jamais retrouvés et d'autres qui ne seront jamais identifiés. De cette façon les familles pourront avoir un endroit où se recueillir."

"Sur Terre on a quelque chose qui s'appelle la Tombe du Soldat Inconnu," dit Bella. "Elle conserve les restes des soldats non identifiés. Tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche et qui ne l'ont jamais retrouvé pourraient croire que leur fils ou leur frère est enterré là. En les honorant nous honorons tous ceux qui sont tombés et n'ont jamais été retrouvés."

"Il faudra que nous mettions leurs noms quelque part…" dit Esmée.

"Comme un mur? Tu n'as jamais vu le mémorial des vétérans du Vietnam mais c'est quelque chose comme ça. C'est un mur bas, en pierre noire recouvert de milliers de noms*. Il a été construit sur une petite colline et il ressemble à une blessure dans la terre. Je ne connaissais personne qui soit mort au Vietnam mais quand j'y suis allée pour un voyage scolaire j'ai été tellement émue que j'ai pleuré."

Esmée secoua la tête. "Non pas un mur. Quelque chose de plus individualisé… Oui!" dit-elle en claquant des doigts "Des pavés! Ce sera comme si chacun avait sa propre pierre tombale."

"J'aime cette idée," dit Edward. "Esmée est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de la conception de cet endroit?"

Esmée rougit. "Moi? Mais je n'y connais rien en conception de ce genre."

"Il semble pourtant que tu aies un bon instinct quand il s'agit d'être efficace. Il suffit d'essayer. Tu viens avec une idée et nous en discuterons ensemble."

Esmée regarda la table, les joues encore roses. "Eh bien si tu penses que je dois…"

"Il y a tellement de noms…" déclara Carlisle. "Nous aurons besoin d'une grande surface même si les pierres sont petites. Peut-être que nous devrions réserver l'espace dans le centre-ville avant le début de la reconstruction."

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le palais," suggéra Bella. "Tu as dit plus tôt, Edward que vous n'aviez pas besoin de le reconstruire et je suis d'accord avec toi, alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser cet endroit pour mettre en place ce mémorial? Il est au centre et il y a beaucoup de place."

Edward embrassa la joue de Bella. "Excellente idée."

En sortant ils avaient été abordés par un petit contingent de soldats drones qui portaient un petit bloc de pierre. Il avait été sculpté - expliquèrent-ils - par un drone qui avait appartenu à un tailleur de pierre et il y avait inscrit les noms des soldats qui avaient été tués dans l'attaque. Il avait laissé un espace vide dans le centre pour ajouter des noms dans l'avenir et à la façon dont ils expliquèrent cela, ils semblaient attendre que ces noms soient les leurs et ils semblaient en être fiers.

"J'ai une autre idée de ce qui pourrait aller dans ce centre," avait dit Bella.

Si James avait pensé qu'attaquer le camp de drones pourrait en dissuader d'autres de les rejoindre il s'était cruellement trompé. Des drones affluaient de partout dans la galaxie et s'il y avait quelques protestations des citoyens Volturi, leur aide était grandement nécessaire. Volterra voyait maintenant ce que les drones étaient capables de faire et ça faisait éclater ce stéréotype qu'ils étaient paresseux, obtus et pleins de ressentiment. Ils construisaient des abris, déblayaient les décombres, réparaient les routes, s'occupaient des bases de données, aidaient à mettre en relation les familles avec leurs proches disparus, distribuaient des fournitures et s'entraînaient pour faire partie de l'armée de Volterra. Ils étaient infatigables parce que l'espoir était leur carburant.

Ils attendaient tous la suite des événements. La grille de défense de la planète avait été remise en place mais elle pourrait être à nouveau abattue et ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l'identité du traître qui l'avait paralysée la première fois. Edward avait réquisitionné autant de navires qu'il avait pu pour patrouiller dans le ciel mais cela ne suffisait pas. Les drones érigèrent à la hâte autant de défenses qu'ils purent mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à protéger la planète et encore moins à lancer des offensives. Mais James demeurait étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait publié aucune autre déclaration que celle qu'il avait faite après les attaques.

Bella s'habilla d'une tunique blanche pour le service commémoratif, c'était la couleur du deuil pour les Volturi. Edward dut l'aider car elle était faible et léthargique. Il lui semblait qu'elle nageait dans de la boue ou que quelqu'un avait soudainement augmenté la gravité. Il essayait d'être de bonne humeur, de lui faire son sourire en coin mais l'inquiétude faisait tomber ses efforts à plat.

Elle alla voir les bébés avant de partir. Ils étaient dans le nid d'Edward et de Bella, Victoria et Nessie dormaient et petit Carlisle mâchait activement un jouet de dentition. Hier soir quand Bella était allée les voir, elle avait retrouvé Carlisle en train de ronger le bord de leur nid et elle avait appelé Edward pour qu'il lui explique ce comportement bizarre.

"Il doit être en train de perdre son premier jeu de dents de lait," avait-il déclaré en prenant petit Carlisle dans ses bras, le félicitant comme s'il en était à une étape majeure. Edward était descendu à l'entrepôt qu'ils utilisaient comme zone de transit pour la distribution des dons qui affluaient de toutes les planètes de la Fédération et fouilla dans une des boites où était stocké le matériel de bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un anneau de dentition.

"Bella, peut-être que tu devrais rester dans le nid," déclara Edward en la maintenant stable. "Je vais bien," insista-t-elle. "Edward je ne peux pas manquer ça. Je dois y être." C'était son devoir et elle le ferait même si elle devait ramper.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas avec certitude combien étaient morts. Tous les jours plus de corps étaient retrouvés et les bûchers brûlaient jour et nuit. La cendre se déposait sur la neige, grisait les cheveux et collait à la peau, tourbillonnait dans l'air glacé épaissi par la fumée. Tant de gens que Bella avait connu avaient disparu. Aucune trace d'Aro et Sulpicia. Ils étaient sur la liste des morts présumés parce que leur famille avait insisté en disant qu'ils les auraient contactés à présent, s'ils étaient vivants.

Lauren avait disparu, présumée morte aussi. D'après son petit-ami qui avait signalé sa disparition elle était au port spatial où elle était allée chercher un ami et n'était jamais rentrée. Bella souhaita pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour que Lauren la déteste autant mais elle supposa qu'à présent elle ne le saurait jamais.

Jenks avait disparu aussi. Il avait été vu dans l'aile des bureaux du palais, en train de donner des messages quand l'attaque avait commencé et à partir de là plus aucune personne qui avait été dans cette partie du bâtiment n'avait été retrouvée vivante. La mort de Jenks toucha durement Bella. Il était si jeune, si désireux d'être utile, avait la ténacité du bouledogue, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent assistant au Conseil. Lui avait-elle jamais dit combien elle appréciait son travail acharné pour essayer de localiser la mère de Jacob? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Mais elle espérait qu'elle l'avait fait.

Il était l'un des nombreux employés et fonctionnaires gouvernementaux qui étaient morts. Edward était très occupé à essayer de remplir les bureaux essentiels avec des candidats temporaires. Il avait beaucoup de mal à empêcher la fédération de glisser dans le chaos, là où il ne pourrait jamais la récupérer mais c'était une tâche colossale et infinie et Bella ne pouvait pas l'aider parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui suggérer.

Le service avait lieu dans la cour du palais. Bella ne pouvait même pas essayer d'évaluer la grandeur de la foule dans ce vaste espace, assemblée là comme dans un filet rempli de poissons et aussi alignée devant les clôtures et s'étalant jusque dans les rues alentour.

Les noms des disparus connus furent lus à haute voix et un grand gong - emprunté au temple Kwilute - sonnait après chaque nom un son grave et creux. Le bruit de pleurs étouffés augmenta dans le silence. Bella vit Bree de l'autre côté de l'auditoire, pliée en deux d'agonie. Son compagnon était mort, découvert dans les ruines de leur maison. Le cœur de Bella lui fit mal. Et si c'était Edward… _non_. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à poursuivre avec cette pensée.

Carlisle commença à chanter un hymne traditionnel à la Déesse. Le chant fut repris par l'auditoire, des milliers de voix à l'unisson pour demander la miséricorde et le réconfort. A ce stade un bûcher aurait dû être allumé mais à la place Carlisle prit un peu de cendre et la versa dans un bol sur l'autel.

"Relâche leurs âmes, Notre Mère Bénie, ainsi pourront-ils redevenir un avec les étoiles."

Des bols contenant de la terre humide passèrent dans la foule et tout le monde s'en barbouilla un peu sur le dos de la main. Cette terre symbolisait leur lien avec la nature, le cercle de la vie qui devait toujours continuer. Une autre série suivit contenant de l'eau de pluie. Tout le monde en prit une gorgée symbolisant la force de la Déesse et comment elle prenait soin d'eux et enverrait ce dont ils avaient besoin du ciel. Après avoir terminé, les bols furent brisés mais la signification de cette action avait été perdue au cours des temps. Les morceaux furent soigneusement recueillis et seraient enterrés avec les morts.

La partie formelle de la cérémonie était terminée. Carlisle leva la main pour donner une bénédiction. "Nous nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour nous souvenir de ceux qui nous manquent. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la réelle ampleur de cette tragédie, ce diable qui est venu à nous. Beaucoup de noms, beaucoup de gens que nous ne retrouverons pas, leur sort restera à jamais inconnu. Des mères, des pères, des compagnons, des enfants, des amis, des êtres chers, tous arrachés à nos vies par un acte de trahison ignoble. Qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à des civils innocents est horrible… et que ça ait été fait par l'un des nôtres est impensable. Si ceux qui ont fait cela pensaient que ça allait briser notre volonté, ils se sont cruellement trompés. Nous ne nous rendrons jamais à la tyrannie."

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se pencha et lui baisa le front. Elle vit l'inquiétude, l'amour et la douleur, son trouble intérieur écrit en grand dans ses yeux ambrés expressifs. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle.

Il lui serra la main.

"Nous ne pourrons jamais oublier ceux que nous avons perdus, ni oublier ceux qui se sont sacrifiés à notre service. Les batailles ont eu lieu ici, de vaillantes batailles dans lesquelles nos soldats drones ont combattu les escadrons de l'invasion pour essayer d'empêcher la perte de plus de vies. Indépendamment de ce que vous pensez de la question de la liberté des drones, votre estime devrait aller vers ces hommes courageux. Ce matin l'Impératrice m'a donné une citation, quelque chose qui a été écrit il y a longtemps par un de ses compatriotes terriens : _Ce sont les temps qui tentent les âmes des hommes. Le soldat d'été et le patriote du soleil vont, dans cette crise, se dérober au service de leur pays. Mais celui qui se tient debout maintenant, mérite l'amour et les remerciements de l'homme et de la femme. La tyrannie, comme l'enfer, n'est pas facilement conquise. Cependant nous avons cette consolation que plus le conflit est dur, plus glorieux sera le triomphe.*_

"Oui, ce sont des moments qui vont éprouver nos âmes mais la Déesse est miséricordieuse. La déesse est compatissante. Elle ne nous laisse pas seuls dans la nuit noire de nos cœurs en deuil. Son étreinte nous enveloppe tous, son amour nous réchauffe dans la plus froide des nuits. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs devenir amers. Ouvrez-les pour que la lumière de guérison de la Déesse puisse briller à l'intérieur et partagez cet amour avec ceux qui vous entourent, car en donnant nous recevons le plus grand des cadeaux." Carlisle s'inclina et se retira de côté. C'était le signal pour Bella. Elle se mit debout, lentement, attentivement, attendant que le vertige passe avant d'avancer.

Dans les vestiges du Temple, un bocal de feu rituel fut installé. Bella avait déjà écrit sa prière. Elle fut la première à glisser son morceau de papier dans les flammes. A sa grande surprise, elle dégagea une bouffée de fumée pourpre. Comment Carlisle faisait-il cela? se demanda-t-elle. Elle savait que le papier était ordinaire, arraché à un cahier. Elle se dirigea vers le côté de la cour et tira sur la bâche pour dévoiler la pierre. En son centre était écrit un vers de Beowulf*, suggéré par Bella :

 _Tu as gagné la renommée_

 _Tu es connu de tous les hommes_

 _loin ou près_

 _maintenant et à tout jamais_

 _Ton influence est aussi grande_

 _que la maison du vent_

 _que la mer autour des falaises._

"Qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés," murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement faire l'objet de critiques à ce sujet, avoir permis la construction d'une stèle pour les drones avant le Mémorial pour les citoyens qui étaient morts mais quand Edward vint à ses côtés après avoir jeté sa propre prière dans les flammes et lui dit doucement, "C'est beau" elle savait que tant qu'elle avait son approbation, son soutien, elle pourrait tout affronter.

Edward s'écarta pour parler à Carlisle et Bella vit Esmée s'approcher d'elle. Elle portait un flacon et sans mot, elle le mit dans la main de Bella. Bella le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, ses yeux hypnotisés par le liquide opaque et laiteux. Elle ferma les yeux. Esmée embrassa sa joue et lui serra la main. Bella glissa le flacon dans sa poche.

* * *

Emmett les attendait quand ils arrivèrent chez Aro. "Tu ne vas pas le croire," dit-il. "Mais nous avons reçu un appel vidéo de Félix."

"Le frère de James?" demanda Bella. Elle était choquée. C'était comme recevoir un appel téléphonique du diable lui-même, quelque chose d'improbable et d'alarmant en même temps.

La voix d'Emmett était sombre. "Lui-même."

Bella et Edward entrèrent dans le bureau d'Aro et s'assirent côte à côte. Le visage d'un homme apparut sur l'écran posé sur le bord du bureau.

"Edward," dit l'homme en faisant un signe de salut.

Bella sentit la colère monter en entendant Félix utiliser le nom d'Edward au lieu de son titre. Ils n'étaient pas des amis proches et il n'appartenait pas à la famille qui pouvait utiliser son prénom en toute impunité. Quel que soit le motif de cet appel, il était certain qu'il commençait avec une pointe de défiance.

"Tu as le fils de mon frère," dit Félix. "Rends-le à son père."

La nouvelle s'était répandue rapidement. Bien sûr, Esmée transportait son petit-fils partout avec elle et avait probablement été filmée ce faisant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que James s'en aperçoive.

La voix d'Edward était froide et distante. "Considérant que votre attaque a tué des milliers de personnes, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander des faveurs."

"Ce n'est pas une faveur," répliqua Félix. "C'est la bonne chose à faire. Mon frère est ... désemparé par la perte de sa compagne. Il a besoin de son fils avec lui pendant cette période difficile. "

"Je voudrais pouvoir sympathiser," dit Edward, "mais ce sont ses propres actions qui ont causé la perte de sa compagne."

"Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que nous te croyions, n'est-ce pas?" cracha Félix. "Quelle _coïncidence_ que tu aies trouvé son fils parmi tant de réfugiés."

"Peut-être que c'était la volonté de la Déesse," suggéra Bella.

"Ne me parle pas de la déesse, toi..." Félix s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. "Edward, sois raisonnable. Ce n'est pas juste de garder un père et un fils séparés. "

"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé à ton père, Félix?"

"C'est différent."

 _C'est toujours le cas…_ Bella pensa, contenant à peine un ricanement.

"Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de se mettre entre un Volturi et ses enfants, surtout quand il est au bord de la folie d'avoir perdu sa compagne."

"Il n'a personne à blâmer à part lui-même. Il a poussé Rachel à partir et maintenant il l'a tuée. Carlisle et Esmée garderont l'enfant." Et avec ça, Edward appuya sur un bouton pour mettre fin à l'appel. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus sauvages que d'habitude. "Viens Bella, j'ai besoin... J'ai besoin d'être avec ma famille."

Ils étaient couchés avec les bébés entre eux dans le nid, les regardant s'occuper avec les jouets de dentition. Le petit Carlisle les avait tous mâchouillé et il commençait à s'attaquer à la queue de sa sœur. Nessie poussa un grognement indigné et le tapa sur la tête. Victoria riposta en sifflant et jeta ses bras autour de son compagnon comme pour le protéger.

"Qui voudrais-tu qui garde nos enfants après notre départ?" demanda doucement Edward. Cette expression peinée de retour sur son visage.

"Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?"

"Il y a une forte possibilité que tu meures, Bella… et je ne survivrai probablement pas non plus," dit Edward calmement. "Emmett pourrait régner pour Nessie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée mais nous devons décider qui doit élever nos enfants."

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Bella, l'écoutant calmement se préparer à leur disparition, comme si c'était couru d'avance. La dure et froide réalité se montra, comme quand on part du bord de la rivière et qu'en avançant on s'enfonce brusquement dans une eau beaucoup plus profonde qu'on l'avait prévu. S'il s'agissait juste de sa vie, elle aurait volontiers pris le risque pour son enfant. Mais ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui se jouait. Une rougeur coupable s'étendit sur ses joues. Avait-elle été si aveuglée par ses émotions qu'elle ne voyait pas à quel point Edward était blessé? Elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers jours, c'était certain.

Elle passa une main sur son abdomen encore plat. Elle voulait ce bébé, l'aimait déjà. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire passer ce qu'elle voulait avant son compagnon, avant son royaume. C'était peut-être ça ce que l'Autre Bella avait voulu lui dire quand elle avait parlé de faire des sacrifices? Bella se gronda elle-même. Elle pensait à son hallucination comme à une vraie vision ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle devait planer à deux mille!

Elle sortit le flacon qu'Esmée lui avait donné de sa poche. Elle le regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis leva les yeux vers ceux d'Edward. Elle vit l'espoir dans leur profondeur d'ambre et c'est ce qui scella sa décision. Elle hocha la tête.

Edward l'embrassa et prit les bébés dans ses bras. "Je les emmène à Alice," dit-il.

Bella hocha de nouveau la tête, incapable de parler. Sa main était serrée si fort autour du flacon que c'était un miracle que le verre ne se soit pas brisé.

Il revint un moment après et s'installa derrière elle, l'installant dans une position à moitié inclinée contre sa poitrine.

Elle enleva le bouchon et but rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Le goût était encore plus atroce que l'odeur et elle frissonna.

Il prit la bouteille vide et la mit de côté et la tint alors qu'elle pleurait. Il caressa ses cheveux et lui murmura doucement des mots réconfortants.

"Je me sens coupable," avoua-t-elle. "Je me sentais coupable d'avoir essayé de garder le bébé et maintenant je me sens coupable de ne pas le faire."

"Je me sens coupable de t'avoir mis dans cette position," dit Edward. "Et je me sens coupable d'avoir fait pression sur toi mais par la Déesse, Bella, je suis si terrifié de te perdre... J'ai besoin de toi. Nos bébés ont besoin de toi. La Fédération a besoin de toi."

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle.

"Esmée t'a dit à quoi t'attendre?" demanda Edward.

"Elle a dit que ce serait comme avoir mes règles, quelques crampes et des saignements."

"Règles?" Edward n'avait jamais entendu parler de la menstruation féminine humaine, puisque chaque femme humaine qu'il avait rencontrée avait déjà été 'réparée' par les améliorations génétiques Volturi. Bella expliqua aussi simplement que possible.

"Ils laissent leurs femmes ensanglantées se promener pendant des jours?" Edward était effrayé par l'insensibilité des humains.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment des saignements. Pas comme d'une blessure…" Elle essaya d'expliquer encore mais il paraissait encore plus perplexe. Elle décida de laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir en ce moment…

Elle attendit. Un silence tendu tomba.

Ne devrait-elle pas sentir quelque chose maintenant?

Rien ne se passait.

Plus d'une heure s'écoula.

Edward se leva et sortit du nid. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte et parler à Tanya avant de revenir pour reprendre Bella dans ses bras. Sa queue s'enroula autour de sa jambe et il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître qu'il était inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tanya ouvrit la porte et suivit Esmée à l'intérieur. Depuis les attaques, elle ne faisait confiance à personne sauf à Edward. Esmée fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du nid. "Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Rien," dit Bella. "J'ai bu tout le contenu du flacon que tu m'as donné il y a une heure..."

Esmée cligna des yeux. "Tu es sûre?"

Quel genre de question était-ce? "Oui, je suis sûre, Edward m'a regardé boire."

Esmée se retourna sur ses talons, stupéfaite. "Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ce mélange avait échoué auparavant."

"Peux-tu lui en donner une autre dose?" demanda Edward.

Esmée secoua la tête. "Non, ça l'empoisonnerait."

"Es-tu certaine que tu l'as préparé correctement?"

Ce fut au tour d'Esmée de penser que c'était une question ridicule. "Bien sûr."

Ils étaient tous perdus. Ils ne pouvaient qu'échanger des regards confus.

"Vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qui est écrit dans les étoiles," dit Tanya. Ils sursautèrent tous un peu, ayant oublié sa présence.

Un frisson froid descendit dans la colonne vertébrale de Bella. Est-ce que Tanya voulait dire qu'elle était censée mourir? Etait-elle destinée à être la dernière Impératrice, la mort de la Fédération elle-même?

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Edward.

Tanya le regarda passivement. "J'ai dit ce que je voulais dire."

"Peut-être qu'elle a raison," dit Esmée timidement. "Je ne veux pas appeler cela un miracle mais je n'ai jamais vu ce mélange être inefficace. Peut-être que Bella est censée avoir ce bébé."

"Je n'accepte pas ça," dit Edward, sa voix tendue de colère. "Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Alice n'a-t-elle pas eu un fœtus retiré sur Terre? Peut-être que nos médecins pourraient faire quelque chose de semblable."

Esmée secoua la tête. "Tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un qui veuille le faire. C'est pourquoi nous avons toujours utilisé ce mélange. Une femme qui le prend d'elle-même est une chose. Un médecin qui cause la mort d'un bébé en est un autre..."

Edward enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus. "Il doit y avoir quelque chose..."

"Il faut avoir la foi," dit Esmée. "Si Bella est censée avoir ce bébé, son sort est entre les mains de Dieu. Ce qui arrivera est ce qui est censé arriver. "

Edward attira Bella dans ses bras. "C'est bien ce dont j'ai peur."

...

* _Extrait du verset 1220 de Beowulf, la traduction est donnée plus bas dans le texte - c'est u_ n poème épique d'origine anglo-saxonne - écrit approximativement entre le VIIe et le Xe siècle

*Celui des victimes de l'USS Arizona à Pearl Harbor à Hawaii et celui des victimes des attentats du 11 septembre 2001 à New York

*A Washington

*The Crisis by Thomas Paine

* _You have won renown : you are known to all men_

 _far and near, now and forever._

 _Your sway is wide as the wind's home,_

 _as the sea around cliffs._

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de cas de conscience dans de chapitre…**_


	24. The Zeros taught us phosphorus

.

 **CHAPITRE 24 :** The Zeros taught us phosphorus*

.

J'ai une surprise pour toi," dit Edward. Sa queue se balançait malicieusement derrière sa tête et son expression joueuse était contagieuse.

Bella était assise au bureau d'Aro, se faisant de la place entre les dossiers qui avaient été sauvés depuis l'attaque. "Quelle sorte de surprise?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu verras!" Il lui fit signe de se lever et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il taquina son nez avec le bout de sa queue rien que pour l'entendre rire et il partit dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur nid. "Ferme les yeux," ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte et entrer puis se tourner un peu. "C'est bon tu peux regarder."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda… elle ne comprenait pas bien. Il y avait un arbre géant avec des feuilles violet foncé dans 'leur chambre' et sur ses branches étaient attachées environ une demi-douzaine de lampes. Ses racines nues étaient écartées sur le sol et il penchait contre le mur, les feuilles supérieures touchaient le plafond.

Edward la regardait avec impatience attendant une réaction. "Waouh, Edward… euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire." _Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est…_ serait sûrement plus adéquat mais il avait l'air tellement excité qu'elle ne voulait pas modérer son enthousiasme avec sa perplexité.

Elle regarda dans la pièce et vit trois petites chaussettes clouées au mur au-dessus de l'unité de chauffage.

"C'est Noël!" annonça-t-il. "Sur Terre ce serait décembre. Alice m'a raconté l'arbre avec les lumières et les chaussettes. Nous mettrons les cadeaux sous l'arbre pour les bébés et nous sommes censés leur dire que c'est le Père Noël qui les a apportés."

"Noël," dit-elle faiblement.

"Oui il est censé arriver par le conduit du chauffage. Si tu te sens bien je pensais que nous pourrions aller acheter des cadeaux aujourd'hui."

Elle sourit. "Oui ça me parait bien."

Cela faisait partie des efforts continus d'Edward pour passer du temps en famille. Il insistait qu'ils prennent plusieurs pauses dans la journée pour jouer avec les bébés ou tout simplement passer un peu de temps à se câliner dans leur nid. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait qu'elle prenne du repos mais elle n'arrêterait pas de travailler s'il lui présentait ça autrement mais en lui disant que sa famille avait besoin de sa présence, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Et ensuite il créait des souvenirs… juste au cas où.

Ce sujet était constamment dans leurs têtes, teintant chaque conversation, rendant chaque étreinte désespérée. Mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Edward faisait de son mieux pour s'assurer que Bella et les enfants passent des moments agréables. Et malgré le stress du travail et l'inquiétude, c'était un temps heureux.

Sauf en ce qui concerne sa faiblesse extrême Bella ne se sentait pas plus mal que quand elle avait porté les jumeaux. Cette fois elle avait de l'appétit et mangeait comme un cheval, le bébé devait brûler toutes les calories parce qu'elle ne grossissait pas. Le soir on lui posait une perfusion juste pour s'assurer qu'elle avait suffisamment de nutriments pour remplacer ceux que le bébé lui prenait. Et elle commençait à être optimiste quant à ses chances. Finalement elle allait y arriver.

Ils continuaient à vivre dans la maison d'Aro qui était assez grande pour Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rose et un contingent de serviteurs drones nerveux qui avaient le comportement de chiens battus… et battus fréquemment. La famille d'Aro avait officiellement fait cadeau de la propriété à l'Empereur, un geste populaire et patriote mais malheureusement le cadeau avait été fait dans l'espoir que le neveu d'Aro, Amun, qu'Edward détestait cordialement, soit autorisé à garder sa chambre et qu'on lui donnerait une position dans le nouveau gouvernement. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'un problème de manque de compétences… ça aurait pu être supportable mais il était aussi arrogant, le type même qui n'envisageait pas l'idée qu'il puisse se tromper. Les drones l'évitaient et cette information seule était suffisante pour Bella, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce personnage.

Alice venait garder les bébés quand ils étaient absents. Elle était un peu seule ces jours-ci, Jasper était toujours à l'extérieur. Bella s'inquiétait qu'ils en aient trop mis sur lui mais il les assura qu'il se rapprochait de la vérité concernant qui avait trahi en baissant leur défense et qu'il veillerait à ce qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus.

Alice vit l'arbre et secoua la tête. "J'ai essayé de le convaincre de t'emmener avec lui pour que tu le choisisses mais il voulait te faire la surprise."

"Eh bien c'est réussi!" dit Bella avec un sourire.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait le convaincre de le mettre dans l'eau ou autre chose?"

"Avec toutes ces lampes qui pendent? Pas moyen." Elle eut une vision de cauchemar où elle aurait le dos tourné pour un moment et les bébés grimperaient à l'arbre, feraient tomber les lanternes ou se pousseraient à l'eau. Elle ne savait pas quelle source d'énergie alimentait les lampes et quelle serait leur réaction au contact de l'eau mais elle ne voulait certainement pas découvrir cela de façon tragique.

"Oh au fait je me souviens…" Alice posa un sac sur la table. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'amener leur déjeuner à Rosalie et Emmett pendant que tu seras dehors? Ils l'ont oublié en partant. Et je vais te dire un secret : Esmée a caché des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat là-dedans. Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal…"

"Je t'aime," dit Bella avec beaucoup de sincérité.

Le service de train avait été rétabli et ils décidèrent d'amener la nourriture à Rose et Emmett avant leur excursion pour les cadeaux. Volterra revenait doucement à la normale, le commerce toujours en action. L'attaque avait été un énorme choc pour les habitants, quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier mais ils allaient lentement retrouver la normalité et avoir une détermination plus forte pour empêcher un tyran d'essayer de changer le cours de leur vie.

Comme toujours Tanya suivait Bella. Elle avait même suggéré à Edward de prendre un garde du corps pour lui mais il avait décliné. Il pouvait se protéger tout seul. Rosalie dit la même chose lorsqu'on lui demanda mais Alice avait accepté et était suivie par un homme Zafrina majestueux, l'un de ceux qui avait le visage d'un chien comme le premier qu'elle avait vu et qui tenait le stand où Edward avait acheté les _zorbes_.

"J'ai tellement envie de gratter entre ses oreilles et de lui dire que c'est un bon garçon," confessa Alice.

Emmett et Rose travaillaient au déblaiement de la ville souterraine. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de gros engins parce que les vibrations provoqueraient des effondrements et le travail difficile avait été fait à la main par des volontaires. A la grande joie de tous, des survivants avaient été trouvés une fois que les décombres sortis mais les couloirs et les passages étaient remplis de gravats. C'était vraiment quelque chose de très beau à voir, Rosalie en tenue de travail et des gants, les cheveux attachés sous un foulard en train de déplacer des gravats. "C'est un exercice génial," avait-elle dit quand Bella avait fait un commentaire mais Bella savait que c'était tout Rose de vouloir cacher son bon cœur qui lui faisait mal à la pensée des gens ensevelis.

Bella et Edward voulaient aider aussi mais on avait strictement interdit à Bella de soulever quoi que ce soit et comme les effondrements étaient une possibilité, Emmett avait catégoriquement refusé de permettre à Edward d'aider. Edward avait dû admettre à contre cœur qu'il avait raison, les choses étaient trop chaotiques pour risquer la vie de l'Empereur.

"Merci ma déesse!" dit Emmett en prenant le sac de nourriture d'Edward quand Rose et lui les virent et quittèrent le chantier. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et fouilla dans le sac. "Je suis affamé."

"Hey B!" Rose enleva ses gants et s'assit à côté de son compagnon. Il lui donna la nourriture en premier avant de s'attaquer au reste du contenu du sac avec la ferveur d'une victime de la famine. "Ravie de te voir dehors. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?"

"Très bien en fait," dit Bella. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'équipe qui travaillait. "Je dois admettre me sentir coupable d'aller faire des courses alors qu'il y a encore des gens pris au piège là-dessous."

"Arrête ça!" dit Rose. "Tu mérites une pause maintenant. Et en plus tu ne peux pas transporter des rochers mais tu fais d'autres choses pour la Fédération, des choses plus en sécurité."

"Peut-être que je devrais juste t'envoyer botter le cul de James qu'on en finisse avec lui," dit Bella. "J'ai regardé la vidéo dans la salle du trône de Kebi encore hier soir. Je peux tout juste le croire."

"Je ne vais pas t'attendre pour que tu me trouves," répondit Rose. "Seigneur Bella tu pourrais te perdre dans ton propre palais."

"Si tu veux botter des derrières je te suggérerais de commencer par Benjamin," marmonna Emmett.

"Qui est Benjamin ? "demanda Bella.

Rose roula des yeux. "Nouveau gars dans la foule. Un geek qui n'est jamais allé au travail de sa vie en se basant à la quantité de gémissements qu'il provoque. Il passe la plupart de son temps à se vanter de tout ce qu'il fait sur un ordinateur. Tu penses qu'un gars qui peut programmer serait assez intelligent pour comprendre des instructions sur la façon de déplacer un rocher d'un point A à un point B… et bien tu as tort."

"C'était le petit-ami de Lauren," dit Emmett, "je lui ai laissé un peu de mou parce qu'il est en deuil mais ce gars n'est vraiment d'aucune utilité."

Edward devenait impatient et sa queue battait comme un métronome. "Bella il est temps d'y aller."

"Très bien." Il la leva et elle fit au revoir à Rose. "On se voit ce soir. Faites attention."

"D'accord," dirent Rose et Emmett ensemble. Rose sourit à Emmett et ils se frottèrent le nez affectueusement.

Le marché Kwilute était à l'intérieur dans ce, lui avait dit Edward, qui était le plus grand bâtiment de Volterra, il s'étirait sur des kilomètres dans toutes les directions. Edward ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que celui de la capitale et ils durent explorer avant de trouver l'endroit où on vendait les jouets. Peu importait à Bella… comme toujours le marché était une parade de personnes intéressantes et d'étals qui présentaient toujours des marchandises fascinantes.

Edward choisit les jouets avec la même attention qu'il avait choisi les oreillers pour son nid d'incubation. Il leur acheta un jeu de cube coloré mais seulement après qu'il les eut examiné attentivement les uns après les autres. Il examina attentivement les _zorbes_ en peluche s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de pointes ou de morceaux qui pourraient se détacher et étouffer un bébé en cas d'ingestion. "C'est trop mignon!" dit Bella.

"C'est un jouet de chasse," expliqua Edward. "Tu vois les roues? Lorsqu'on les remonte il roule sur le sol afin qu'ils chassent et attaquent."

Bella prit son visage entre ses mains et secoua la tête. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la souris mécanique qu'elle avait achetée à son chat sur Terre et se mit à rire silencieusement dans ses mains pendant qu'Edward payait.

A un autre étal il acheta des puzzles. "Pour certains il faudra attendre qu'ils soient plus grands," dit-il et une soudaine anxiété lui retourna l'estomac. Serait-elle là pour voir leurs enfants quand ils seraient assez grands pour jouer à ça? Elle se dit à elle-même qu'elle se sentait bien et _qu'à chaque jour suffit sa peine._

Edward bien vit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. "Je pense qu'il y en a assez," dit-il. "Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devions faire pour Noël?"

"Est-ce qu'on a du ruban et du papier cadeau?" demanda-t-elle.

"Papier cadeau?" Au regard vide qu'il lui lança elle comprit qu'Alice ne lui en avait pas parlé.

"Pourquoi mettre le cadeau dans du papier?" demanda-t-il après qu'elle lui ait expliqué.

"Comme ça le cadeau est une surprise et aussi parce que c'est amusant de déballer."

"Déchirer du papier est amusant? "

Bella rit. "J'ai toujours pensé que ça l'était quand j'étais enfant."

"Les terriens s'amusent facilement," dit-il. Il lui sourit - quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup plus facilement depuis qu'il le faisait souvent. Et le voir faire lui faisait toujours battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'étal d'un boucher et Edward négocia pour acheter du papier qui servait à emballer la viande. Bella dut attendre dehors parce que l'odeur du sang lui retournait l'estomac.

"Vous voulez simplement du papier…" répétait le boucher.

"Comme ça mes enfants pourront l'arracher pour découvrir leurs cadeaux," dit Edward comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle dans leur monde.

Le boucher marmonna dans sa barbe au sujet de ces habitudes étranges mais lui en vendit assez pour emballer tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

"Empereur," dit Tanya tandis qu'il sortit du boucher chargé de ses achats, pas question que Bella porte même le papier. "Si vous le permettez j'aimerai bien aller au Temple."

Il sembla à Bella que c'était une bonne idée. Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient installés dans le complexe du temple de Kwilute et s'ils étaient à la maison, ils pourraient leur rendre une petite visite pendant que Tanya ferait ses dévotions. Bella s'attendait à ce qu'Edward accepte immédiatement mais il hésita.

"Très bien," dit-il finalement, mais quand ils arrivèrent au bâtiment, il dit qu'il les attendrait dans le vestibule.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Bella. Tanya leur fit un rapide salut et se dirigea son autel.

Edward posa ses paquets sur le sol. "Rien, vraiment," dit-il. "Allez, va voir Carlisle et Esmée, je vais attendre ici."

Elle lui donna un regard qui promettait que cette conversation n'était pas terminée et entra dans la salle de l'autel. Carlisle s'occupait des bols du feu rituel, ajoutant du carburant à chacun. "Bella, comment vas-tu?"

"Bien," dit-elle. "Esmée est ici?"

"Non, elle est allée acheter des herbes," dit Carlisle.

"Qu'est-ce que ..." La voix de Bella s'interrompit alors qu'elle remarquait quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Son front se plissa et elle marcha vers l'avant. Carlisle lui prit le bras. "Bella ..."

Elle se libéra et monta vers le nouvel autel. Sur le mur derrière, il y avait un morceau de ciment brisé, couvert par du verre. Il portait une empreinte sanglante. Son empreinte sanglante, pour être précis. Elle la reconnut à cause de son petit doigt un peu de côté, un souvenir de l'époque où elle l'avait écorchée et cassé au camp d'été et il n'avait jamais guéri correctement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" siffla-t-elle.

"Bella, ne te fâche pas ..."

"Que veux-tu dire par _'ne te fâche pas'_? Bien sûr, je suis fâché. C'est toi qui as fait ça?"

"Non mais j'ai laissé faire, parce que le Temple est censé être ouvert à toutes les religions."

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" Bella jeta les mains en l'air. "Carlisle, je ne suis _pas_ une déesse. J'ai essayé d'être respectueuse et laissé les gens croire ce qu'ils veulent mais cela va beaucoup trop loin et nous devons l'arrêter. "

"Bella, tu ne le saurais pas nécessairement ...»

"Oh, Seigneur, je crois que je _saurais_ si j'étais une divinité."

"Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer. Pourquoi es-tu la première à avoir une fille Volturi depuis des siècles?"

"Actuellement c'est Alice qui l'a fait…" dit Bella. "Elle est tombée enceinte avant moi, te souviens-tu? ... Ma _durice_ a juste éclos avant la sienne."

"Et qu'en est-il des herbes d'Esmée?" contesta Carlisle. "Tu es la seule femme pour qui cela ne fonctionne pas."

"Peut-être qu'Esmée a fait une erreur ou quelque chose. Peut-être que l'un des ingrédients n'était pas frais. C'est ridicule d'attribuer chaque chose étrange qu'il m'arrive au surnaturel quand il y a une explication rationnelle."

"Oh, Bella, tu n'as aucune foi… du tout, hein?" dit Carlisle et son ton était si triste qu'elle était surprise.

"Je ... Eh bien ..." Elle redressa ses épaules. "Je crois que tu as raison, je n'ai pas ta foi, je ne l'ai jamais eue. Si j'étais une déesse, ne penses-tu pas que je serais plus religieuse? Je te le dis, Carlisle, comme une impératrice ou comme une déesse, celle que tu préfères et celle que tu écouteras, je veux que cela s'arrête. Sors cette putain de chose. Maintenant!"

Carlisle se gratta l'oreille avec sa queue. "En tant qu'Impératrice, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de dire quelles croyances peuvent se pratiquer ici. Nous avons la Liberté de religion dans la Fédération. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas une déesse, donc je crois que cela signifie que tu n'as aucun pouvoir de commandement ici."

"Argh!" Bella écœurée leva les mains et revint vers le vestibule. Heureusement, Edward était en discussion avec un fidèle qui s'était arrêté pour parler à l'Empereur et ainsi elle eut le temps de se calmer avant qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle se força à respirer profondément. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter plus de stress à la vie d'Edward.

* * *

Apparemment, les Volturi ne connaissaient pas le ruban adhésif. Bella passa quelques minutes à décrire ce qu'elle voulait _\- C'est collant sur un côté -_ avant de finalement se rendre à l'évidence et utiliser de la colle. Bien sûr le résultat fut que ses doigts étaient poisseux…. mais c'était très amusant. Edward n'avait jamais enveloppé un paquet avant mais une fois qu'elle lui avait montré comment faire, il surpassa rapidement ses capacités. Ses paquets étaient enveloppés parfaitement, tandis que les siens étaient en quelque sorte bosselés et tordus. Ce n'était pas juste, elle faisait la moue. Pourquoi était-il si bon à tout?

"Je vais aller chercher les bébés," dit-il, dès qu'ils eurent fini, une lueur impatiente et excitée dans les yeux.

"Nous n'allons pas attendre le matin de Noël?"

Sa queue tomba à terre comme une corde coupée.

"Peu importe," dit-elle. "Va les chercher."

Il fuit de retour en un éclair avec ses bras pleins de bébés. Alice suivit, souriant à son excitation. Nessie venait de se réveiller d'une sieste et était un peu perturbée d'avoir eu son repos troublé par son père exubérant. Elle faisait la moue et se frottait les yeux avec ses poings.

Edward les mit sur le sol devant les paquets. "Ouvrez-les," dit Edward. Les bébés semblaient déconcertés.

Alice dit : "Il faut leur montrer. Ils ne sont pas très sûrs de ce que tu veux dire."

Victoria roula sur ses genoux et commença à ramper. "Oh, non, tu ne pars pas," dit Edward, saisissant sa queue et la remettant en place. Il plaqua une boîte sur ses genoux. "Ouvre-le." Il tira sur un coin du papier, le déchira légèrement. Victoria saisit le papier et tira un peu. Elle chercha l'approbation d'Edward et le déchira un peu plus.

Comme s'ils avaient tous décidé simultanément qu'après tout c'était amusant, les bébés déchirèrent les papiers. Nessie coupa fébrilement son paquet avec ses griffes, jetant le papier dans toutes les directions. Le petit Carlisle semblait avoir hérité la nature prudente de son père et déchira soigneusement le papier peu à peu.

Dès que Nessie eut fini de détruire le papier, elle jeta la boîte de côté et alla en chercher une autre. Bella rit et tira le couvercle pour lui montrer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur. Nessie sortit un cube et commença rapidement à le mâcher.

Le petit Carlisle avait déballé le faux _zorbe_. Il frappa les morceaux de papier tandis qu'Edward tournait la clé et le posait sur le plancher. Le jouet s'élança et les trois bébés coururent après lui à quatre pattes, les queues dans l'air, avec d'adorables grognements. C'est Nessie qui l'attaqua, plantant ses griffes sur ses côtés et lui mordant le cou. Elle recula en grimaçant à la sensation de la fausse fourrure. Quand elle le relâcha, le jouet tomba sur ses roues et repartit de nouveau, les bébés à ses trousses.

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward, ses yeux brillant d'un merveilleux mélange d'émotions : fierté, joie, amour et amusement. Elle pencha sa tête contre son bras et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Je t'aime," dit Bella. "C'est un merveilleux Noël."

"Ce n'est pas fini", promit-il. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'un des coffres et en sortit un article. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse tomber entre ses mains. C'était sa tunique de cérémonie et elle avait été réparée si parfaitement qu'elle pouvait à peine voir où elle avait été abimée. Elle le regarda, bouche bée.

"Alice a gardé les morceaux," dit-il. "Vraiment, tout ce que nous avons dû remplacer a été le manchon manquant et quelques-unes des pierres."

"Larmes de joie," l'avertit Bella puis éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Jasper rentra à la maison pour le dîner ce soir-là et il avait des nouvelles intéressantes. "Nous nous demandions pourquoi James était si tranquille. Mes sources me disent qu'il est complètement effondré à cause de la perte de sa compagne et de son fils et c'est Félix qui a repris le commandement des rebelles. Ils le gardent enfermé dans le palais sur Lapush parce qu'il menace de venir seul ici, si nécessaire, pour récupérer le garçon si vous ne le rendez pas. Je déteste dire quelque chose comme ça mais la mort de Rachel a été une bonne chose pour nous. A l'heure actuelle, les rebelles sont confus. Personne ne sait à qui revient de prendre le contrôle après James. Félix semblerait être le choix évident mais il y en a d'autres sur lesquels James comptait lourdement et c'est eux qui veulent avoir le pouvoir."

"Avec James hors-jeu peut-être devrions-nous approcher les dirigeants transitoires et voir si nous pouvons négocier n'importe quelle sorte de trêve," suggéra Emmett.

Rosalie secoua la tête. "Je peux vous garantir que ça ne marchera pas. C'est comme ce type Franklin qui a dit, 'nous devons trainer ensemble ou nous allons tous être pendus séparément.*

Le jeu de mot tomba à l'eau parce que les Volturi n'avaient jamais pendu de criminels et ils n'avaient pas de mot argot 'traîner ensemble'. Trois paires d'yeux ambrés Volturi clignotèrent. Rosalie soupira avec impatience. "Ce que je dis, c'est qu'ils vont penser qu'ils doivent rester avec la rébellion ou ils seront punis une fois qu'ils se rendront. Ils pensent probablement que la guerre est leur seule chance d'en sortir vivants, aussi mince soit-elle."

"Peut-être que garder le bébé est la meilleure façon de garder James hors-jeu," dit Rose pensivement.

"C'est une question délicate pour nous," déclara Emmett. "J'ai regardé les vidéos et le public est fortement divisé sur ce point." Etant donné l'importance de la famille dans la culture Volturi, une grande partie du public estimait que ce n'était pas bien de la part d'Esmée et de Carlisle de priver son père du bébé, même si ce père était l'homme le plus méprisé de la Fédération.

"Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce bébé à Esmée," dit Alice. "Ça la tuerait. Elle fait face à la mort de Caïus aussi bien parce qu'elle a ce bébé sur lequel elle peut se concentrer."

"Je sais que ce ne sera pas une décision populaire," ajouta Bella, "mais Rachel est morte en essayant de fuir James. Rachel connaissait probablement James mieux que quiconque et si elle pensait que son bébé ne devait pas être avec lui, peut-être que nous devrions prendre en considération ce qu'elle avait décidé. Dans les cas de garde, la principale préoccupation devrait être ce qui est le mieux pour le bébé et dans ce cas, c'est qu'il reste avec Carlisle et Esmée, plutôt que d'être élevé par un maniaque homicide avec des délires de grandeur."

"En parlant de délire, B, qu'est-ce que j'entends dire sur les indigènes adorant littéralement la terre sur laquelle tu marches?"

Bella gémit et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire…" dit-elle à Edward, et par extension, au reste de la table, à propos de l'empreinte sanglante dans le Temple.

"Tout ce que cela fera, c'est de faire réagir les puristes," grogna Alice. "Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin d'envenimer la situation en ce moment."

"Laisse-moi faire," dit Emmett soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Emmett fit un signe de la queue. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ou… tu préfères rester dans l'ignorance?"

Peut-être que Bella devenait un peu politicienne parce que la dernière option semblait soudain très attirante…

...

* Poème de Emily Dickinson

*Jeu de mot avec _hang_ qui peut signifier trainer ensemble ou pendre (We must hang together or we'll all hang separately.)

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous préféré?**_


	25. Le voleur de foi

.

 **Chapitre 25** – LE VOLEUR DE FOI

.

Les Volturis ont un proverbe, _le roulement d'un caillou déclenche une avalanche_ et c'était vrai. Bella se leva au milieu de la nuit en pensant qu'elle avait laissé son ordinateur dans le bureau d'Aro - elle n'arrivait pas se faire à l'idée que c'était le sien et celui d'Edward - Tanya qui somnolait dans le hall la suivit.

Elle rentra littéralement dans Emmett. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, le visage barbouillé de cendre c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir dans le couloir. Il y eut un bruit sourd comme s'il avait laissé tomber ce qu'il portait. Il avait l'air aussi coupable que l'enfer.

"Charmante rencontre," dit Bella. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Emmett?"

"R… rien," répondit-il ses yeux regardant partout nerveusement.

Bella regarda autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu as là?"

Il écarta les bras comme pour lui bloquer la vision. "Rien. Rien du tout."

Bella le contourna et elle vit le rocher avec son empreinte sanglante sur le sol à ses pieds.

"Seigneur, Emmett tu l'as _volée_?"

"Oui... on pourrait le dire," dit-il en bougeant sur ses pieds.

Bella secoua la tête amusée malgré elle. Faites confiance à Emmett pour passer à travers le nœud gordien*. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse _quelque chose_ mais pas rentrer dans le temple au milieu de la nuit et s'enfuir avec.

Une voix retentit dans le silence. "Que se passe-t-il?"

 _Oh. Merde. Amun._

 _"_ Bonsoir Amun," dit Bella s'approchant d'Emmett pour l'empêcher de voir. Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant qui le fit tressaillir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" exigea Amun. "Qu'y a-t-il posé par terre?"

Tanya, Bella et Emmett répondirent simultanément "Rien!"

Amun étira le cou. "C'est un rocher," dit-il.

 _Quel génie ce gars là._ "Oui j'en ai besoin pour que mon arbre de Noël ne tombe pas. Merci Emmett," balbutia Bella. "S'il te plait, finis de le transporter chez moi!"

Amun ne le crut pas. "Tu l'as envoyé en pleine nuit chercher un rocher? Où est l'Empereur?" Cette dernière demande fut dite de manière impérieuse comme s'il savait que Bella avait quitté l'empereur sans le lui dire.

"Il dort?" dit Bella. "Et puis ce ne sont pas vos affaires alors pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas dormir?"

"Pourquoi son visage est-il couvert de cendres?"

"Creuser dans la roche est un boulot salissant." Bella poussa Emmett qui prit le rocher et se précipita chez Bella. Tanya bloqua la porte empêchant Amun de le suivre. Elle pouvait le voir à l'extérieur étirer le cou pour espionner.

Emmett posa le bloc par terre avec un soupir.

Edward se redressa en se frottant les yeux. "…que se passe-t-il?"

"Ton frère essaie de devenir cambrioleur. Où est Rose? Cette idée aurait pu faire son chemin dans sa tête."

"Rose a fait son propre chemin?"

Façon de parler, idiote, se rappela-t-elle. "Non je veux dire que c'est une chose à laquelle elle aurait pu participer."

Emmett bougea maladroitement.

"Elle n'a pas apprécié?"

"Euh… je ne crois pas. Elle dit que les gens doivent pouvoir t'adorer si c'est ce qu'ils veulent."

"Elle ne sait pas ce que tu as fait?"

Emmett supplia." S'il te plait, ne lui dis pas."

"Elle l'apprendra," prévint Bella. "Amun a vu la pierre, Emmett. Dès que la rumeur circulera qu'elle a disparu il va comprendre que c'est toi qui l'a prise. Il faut que tu ailles la remettre."

"Je ne peux pas!" protesta-t-il. "Je me suis juste échappé devant Carlisle. Si j'y retourne c'est sûr qu'il va m'attraper."

"De toute façon tu vas être découvert," prédit Edward. "Le mieux c'est de la remettre et d'admettre l'avoir fait avant que Carlisle ne le découvre. Tu sais comment il est. Souviens-toi la fois où nous avons volé un rôti d'Esmée dans le four? Il nous a punis encore plus parce que nous avions essayé de le cacher. "

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais qu'il va me donner un mois de pénitence!" Emmett était vraiment paniqué. "Je vais le cacher. Non, je vais m'en débarrasser en le brisant en mille morceaux.

"Cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses," lui dit Edward. "Voler une relique c'est mauvais mais la détruire… tu auras de la chance si les adorateurs ne te chassent pas après que Carlisle en ait fini avec toi."

"Peut-être qu'Amun n'a rien compris?" dit Emmett plein d'espoir. "Il n'a pas regardé de près."

Bella soupira. "Emmett, c'est peut-être un imbécile mais il n'est pas idiot. Tu apparais au beau milieu de la nuit tout de noir vêtu transportant un bloc. Le lendemain matin l'alarme est donnée parce qu'un rocher a été volé. Même un enfant ferait le lien."

Emmett grogna. "Rose va probablement me taper dessus. La dernière fois que j'ai eu à faire pénitence, elle…" il s'arrêta, baissant la tête.

"Pourquoi tu as dû faire pénitence?" demanda Edward.

"Je ferai mieux de ne pas le dire," dit Emmett avec dignité. "Il suffit que tu saches qu'elle a été suffisamment en colère."

"Quelle était ta pénitence?"

Emmett grogna à nouveau, couvrant son visage de ses mains. "Je… euh… je n'étais pas autorisé à … euh…"

Bella rigola. "Privé de sexe… Rose était folle?"

On aurait dit qu'Emmett voulait disparaitre dans le sol. Sa queue courte battait d'un côté à l'autre comme s'il cherchait un endroit pour se cacher. "Aide-moi," supplia-t-il. "Il faut trouver un moyen pour que je ne sois pas impliqué. Pourrions-nous dire, vous savez, que nous l'avons trouvé?"

"Emmett tu ne portes pas de gants et probablement que tu as laissés tes empreintes digitales partout," lui rappela Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est les empreintes digitales?"

"Qu'est-ce…? Montre-moi ta main." Elle prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et regarda fixement les coussinets de ses doigts. Ils étaient aussi lisses que la joue d'un bébé. Bella tourna sa main paume vers le haut et lui montra les sillons. "Voilà ce dont je veux parler. Nous les humains avons ces motifs sur la peau de nos doigts et ce motif marque tout ce que nous touchons. Chaque empreinte est unique."

Edward semblait intrigué par cette découverte. Il suivit les minuscules sillons avec le bout de sa griffe comme si c'était un labyrinthe. Bella frissonna à cette sensation bizarrement érotique. "Chaque partie de toi est décorée," dit-il admiratif. "Ce sont de jolis petits dessins. Chaque jour je découvre quelque chose de toi qui est nouveau et beau."

"Edward s'il te plait," demanda Emmett. "Tu feras ça plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'aide."

"Je ne pense pas que nous puissions t'aider pour cela, Emmett. Ramène-le au temple et avoue."

"Rose va de nouveau me chasser du nid et me faire dormir par terre," dit Emmett morose. Il mit le rocher sur son épaule et se traina hors de la pièce.

Bella et Edward se réinstallèrent dans leur nid dans leur position préférée, en cuillère, Edward derrière elle, le visage dans son cou. "Edward pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller au temple aujourd'hui?"

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne parle et quand il le fit sa voix était si douce et basse qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre bien que ses lèvres soient très près de son oreille. "Parce que j'ai honte. Je suis en colère, effrayé et confus."

"Prenons-les un après l'autre, pourquoi aurais-tu honte?"

"A cause de ma perte de contrôle, Carlisle avait raison, j'ai commis un grave péché et je dois faire pénitence. Je dois le faire pour toi et je dois mériter ton pardon mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je doive sacrifier pour apaiser la Déesse. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire encore."

"Qu'est-ce qui a fait vaciller ta foi?"

"Voir la peine de mon peuple après l'attaque. Comment une Déesse pleine de compassion peut autoriser que quelque chose comme ça arrive à un peuple innocent? Carlisle dit que ça fait partie de son plan. Mais pourquoi une Déesse miséricordieuse aurait prévu qu'une chose aussi horrible se produise? Et toi, Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais à souffrir pour mes péchés? Est-ce qu'Elle a aussi prévu que les herbes ne soient pas efficaces?" La voix d'Edward devenait colérique.

Bella se tourna pour lui faire face. "Edward je souhaiterai pouvoir te donner un meilleur conseil mais je n'ai jamais été une personne qui ait eu la foi. Dans nos écritures religieuses il y a un passage qui dit que Dieu envoie la pluie sur le juste ou sur l'injuste. Tu n'es pas le premier à demander pourquoi de mauvaises choses arrivent aux gens bien et pourquoi le mal se déchaine alors que les dieux sont censés pouvoir l'arrêter. Je pense que de mauvaises choses arrivent à tout le monde, tout comme de bonnes choses arrivent à tout le monde. Ce que tu _mérites_ n'a rien à voir avec cela."

"J'ai tellement peur Bella," murmura-t-il. "J'ai tellement peur que quand je prie pour toi j'ai l'impression que c'est dans le vide."

"Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Carlisle," lui suggéra-t-elle.

"Non, pas besoin de parler à Carlisle. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va dire : les mêmes platitudes que j'ai entendues depuis que je suis enfant. Elles ne me réconfortent plus à présent."

Bella aplatit ses cheveux hérissés et l'embrassa. Elle ne trouvait rien de réconfortant à lui répondre.

"La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé que j'étais James," dit-il. Ses yeux toujours dans le lointain comme s'il se concentrait sur les images dans sa tête. "J'ai pu le _sentir_ , Bella. J'ai pu ressentir la peine indescriptible d'avoir perdu ma compagne et l'enfant. Et je sais ça : avant d'en mourir, cette peine me rendrait fou."

"Edward si quelque chose m'arrive il faudra que tu continues à avancer. _Tu le dois._ Pas seulement pour la Fédération mais pour nos bébés. Ils auront besoin de toi."

Edward serra Bella contre lui comme s'il pouvait l'abriter de la mort par sa propre chair. "Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix."

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme._ Edward n'était pas mélodramatique. Les Volturi étaient forts mais même le plus puissant d'entre eux pouvait être abattu par le chagrin. Ils se consumaient tout simplement. Ils appelaient ça l'accablement.

Pour la première fois depuis des années Bella aurait voulu croire en Dieu. Ce serait tellement réconfortant de croire qu'elle puisse demander quelque chose à la déité pour protéger Edward si le pire lui arrivait, être capable de mettre ses soucis de côtés avec la pensée que _Dieu prendra soin de nous._ Elle souhaitait être capable de voir un plan derrière tout ce chaos et de voir la miséricorde et la compassion que Carlisle disait être là.

Elle aurait voulu croire mais il n'y avait que du vide là où était cet endroit. Y avait-il jamais eu quelque chose là? Elle avait perdu la foi en Dieu en même temps qu'elle avait découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas - elle se souvenait encore de l'indignation qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait appris que ses parents lui avaient menti pendant des années. Elle se souvint avoir autrefois été réchauffée par la pensée que Dieu l'aimait, même si ses parents ne le faisaient pas, ce qui sans doute était l'une des raisons de la religion : sentir que l'on est le destinataire d'un amour inconditionnel qui est rarement trouvé dans la vie. Elle avait toujours été un peu confuse avec ce qui était dit concernant 'le plan de dieu'. A quoi servait-il de prier si Dieu faisait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire? Et personne ne lui avait jamais donné une réponse satisfaisante à cette question.

A présent elle avait l'amour inconditionnel et elle regarda vers l'homme somnolent qui le lui donnait. Que son sort fasse partie du plan d'une divinité ou simplement du hasard, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire sauf espérer le meilleur…

WITS

"Bella! BELLA!" s'écria Edward. "Viens vite!"

Bella était dans la salle de bain. Elle termina à la hâte et se précipita dans la pièce du nid. "Qu'y a-t-il? Quel est le problème?"

"Pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas que tu manques cela. Regarde." Il se leva et fit quelques pas de l'endroit où Nessie était assise sur le sol. "Viens voir papa," dit-il en s'accroupissant. Nessie poussa sur ses pieds et utilisa sa queue pour s'équilibrer et fit quelques pas en avant en hésitant avant de perdre l'équilibre et de retomber sur son derrière. Petit Carlisle regardait ces événements avec intérêt en jouant avec des blocs par terre. Nessie se hissa et repartit en avant cette fois pour atteindre Edward qui l'attrapa et lui planta des baisers sur ses petites joues rebondies. "Le bébé le plus intelligent de la galaxie," la flatta-t-il.

Bella avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle rejoignit Edward et Nessie dans leur étreinte. Petit Carlisle apparemment sentait qu'il devait participer car il se hâta de se relever et se précipita vers eux. Bella cria et le prit, l'étouffant de baisers. Victoria fit la moue d'être laissée en arrière. Elle leva les bras et dit : "Moi!" Bella rit et la prit dans son autre bras, ajoutant Victoria à la fête des câlins. Victoria et Petit Carlisle entrelacèrent leurs queues et ronronnèrent.

Que se passerait-il pour eux, se demanda Bella, de grandir en sachant qu'ils avaient quelqu'un qui l'aimerait toujours, serait toujours là et que cette personne était votre destin? Oh, Dieu, elle espérait qu'elle serait là pour le voir.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et Rose passa la tête. "Hé, les gars, Bella, es-tu prête à partir?" Rose souleva sa serviette et le shampooing.

"Ouais, je viens." Bella embrassa chaque bébé puis son compagnon. "Je t'aime."

Edward avait installé une plus grande baignoire pour elles la semaine dernière, elles n'avaient plus à se serrer. La nouvelle baignoire était aussi plus profonde, afin qu'elles puissent s'immerger jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude. Alice avait ajouté du parfum dans le bain. Bella avait découvert le parfum sur le marché sur un étal de parfumeur alors qu'Edward faisait des emplettes pour de nouveaux oreillers, peu satisfait de ceux de leur nid. Heureusement, il n'était pas aussi pointilleux qu'il l'avait été pour choisir ceux pour son nid d'incubation. Bella trouva un parfum qui lui rappelait les fraises et avait demandé qu'il soit mélangé dans un shampooing, de la lotion et de l'huile de bain.

"Impératrice," murmura la femme, scandalisée. "C'est un parfum pour le savon de lessive. Il est très bon marché. Ce n'est pas pour une impératrice."

Bella haussa les épaules. "Ça m'est égal, je l'aime."

Enfin elle apprit que la femme avait été submergée par des commandes pour "le parfum de l'impératrice." Bella se sentit bien sachant qu'elle avait aidé quelqu'un à devenir prospère. C'était beaucoup mieux que la critique à laquelle elle avait dû faire face la semaine dernière parce qu'elle avait refusé d'acheter dans un étal où il était affiché "ALPHAS ET BETAS SEULEMENT!" Edward lui avait dit hier que la femme avait déposé plainte en disant que Bella avait ruiné son entreprise. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être secrètement un peu heureuse. Si elle pouvait influencer les gens à ne pas fréquenter les entreprises qui discriminaient les drones, il serait utile d'être poursuivi.

Elle plongea dans la baignoire avec un soupir de plaisir. Rose fit de même, posant sa tête contre le bord. "Je suis tellement tentée de dire que je suis malade aujourd'hui," dit Rose. "Je dois travailler avec Benjamin, vu qu'Emmett est puni. "

Emmett avait enfin rassemblé son courage et avait avoué à Carlisle qu'il avait volé la pierre. Comme il l'avait prédit, Carlisle était livide et la punition d'Emmett consista à frotter les sols du Temple aujourd'hui. Il était soudainement sur la liste noire de tout le monde, même ceux qui ne croyaient pas que Bella était divine. Le Temple était censé être sacro-saint et Emmett avait violé cette sainteté. Chaque fois que Bella le voyait, il ressemblait à nuage gris annonciateur de pluie.

"Est-ce que tu l'as fait dormir à nouveau sur le plancher?" demanda Bella.

Rose rigola. "Il en a parlé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si grave?"

"Rien d'important," dit Rose. "Mais il ne le fera pas de nouveau, c'est sûr."

Bella était intensément curieuse mais ne poussait pas. "Désolée que tu doives travailler avec Benjamin."

"Il a été un peu mieux au travail," admit Rose, "mais je... il m'embête. Je pense qu'il me drague."

"Vraiment, Emmett le sait?"

"Évidemment non, puisque Benjamin est encore vivant." Rose plongea la tête pour se mouiller les cheveux et se versa du shampooing dans la paume. "Et, je déteste l'admettre mais je suis un peu dégoûtée par ses cicatrices."

"Jasper a des cicatrices et ça ne te dérange pas", dit Bella.

"Oui, mais pas comme ça. Benjamin a été gravement brûlé dans les attaques, sur tout le visage et la poitrine. C'est guéri et tout mais ce type ressemble à Freddy Kreuger, moins les mains de Wolverine. Je me sens comme une enfant mais ça me dérange vraiment."

"C'est une réaction viscérale, un rappel de la fragilité des êtres mortels," dit Alice.

"Ouais, peu importe, Dr Freud," dit Rose et elle l'éclaboussa. "Je vais admettre que je ne suis pas une experte sur le flirt hétérosexuel mais chaque fois qu'Emmett n'est pas là, son comportement change complètement. Il se retourne vers moi et commence cette merde de pose macho en me touchant 'accidentellement'."

"As-tu essayé de lui dire que tu es gay et mariée?"

"J'ai essayé de lui dire que je vais lui arranger le portrait s'il n'arrête pas… mais il pense que je plaisante," dit Rose "Oh, ouais, en parlant de merde extra-conjugale, Amun raconte à tout le monde comment il t'a 'surprise' avec Emmett l'autre soir."

Bella était effrayée. "Rose, tu ne peux pas croire …"

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Rose. "Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un croie à ses insinuations. Mais je voulais juste que tu le saches. Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Edward, pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris. "

"Mon Dieu, il s'inquiète déjà que je puisse mourir et maintenant il doit écouter des ragots que je le trompe avec son frère!?"

"Edward a-t-il trouvé un poste pour lui?" La famille d'Aro avait harcelé Edward pour qu'il lui donne un poste dans le Gouvernement et Edward essayait de trouver un poste pour lui qui n'impliquait aucune responsabilité et ne demandait pas son jugement, quelque chose qu'Amun ne pourrait pas foirer. Peut-être était-ce un témoignage de l'efficacité du Gouvernement Volturi qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit qui remplissait ces conditions. "Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aura un travail, il voudra sa propre maison."

Bella ricana. "Je pense qu'il aime le statut 'vivre dans le palais'. Il signale qu'il est notre confident et qu'il connait toutes sortes de secrets, afin que les gens pensent qu'il est important. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward est à la recherche d'une maison pour nous."

"Oh," dit Rose. Son visage devint impassible comme si elle avait mis un masque.

"Rose, toi et Alice serez invitées à venir avec nous," lui dit Bella. Rose sourit et plongea sous l'eau pour se rincer.

"Comment va ton nouveau garde du corps?" demanda Bella à Alice.

"Oh, Liam, il est génial, je me sens vraiment en sécurité avec lui, surtout avec Jasper qui rentre si tard tous les soirs et tous ces Puristes bizarres, divaguant que nous essayons de détruire leur religion. C'est comme être suivie par un grand berger allemand. Il ne parle pas et je ne peux pas lire son écriture, donc nous avons dû concevoir un petit langage gestuel pour communiquer."

"Est-ce qu'il roule sur le dos pour que tu puisses lui frotter le ventre?" demanda Rose avec douceur.

Alice jeta son éponge vers Rose qui la saisit habilement et la renvoya dans le visage d'Alice. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je jouais au softball? "

Bella sortit de la baignoire. "Laisse Emmett retourner dans le nid, Rose," dit-elle. "Il est en train de devenir Emo Emmett et c'est déprimant, comme regarder un chiot laissé sous la pluie. "

"Tout plaisanterie à part, il avait ce plan pour voler la pierre. Je savais qu'il était en train de manigancer quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il irait _aussi_ loin."

"Peut-être l'utilisation de la phrase "dénigrement plausible" aurait dû être ton premier indice qu'il préparait quelque chose," dit Alice.

"Eh bien, oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait..." Bella s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait faire, Bella? Écrire une lettre ? Pour une fille intelligente tu es parfois stupide."

"Tu as compris cela avec ton prodigieux cerveau ou l'as-tu vu dans une vision, Miss Cléo?"

"Je n'ai pas eu de vision depuis un petit moment," dit Alice. "C'est effrayant, avancer en aveugle comme ça. Je dois juste avoir la foi que ..."

"Ouais," dit Bella en enfilant ses vêtements. "Je dois filer, j'ai besoin de me mettre au travail." Elle sortit et partit vers le bureau d'Aro, Tanya derrière elle. Jasper la rencontra dans le couloir.

"Hé Jasper, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours…" commença-t-elle.

Son expression était sombre et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. "Quel est le problème maintenant?"

"Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir," dit-il. "Toi aussi, Tanya."

Edward était assis au bureau, la tête entre les mains, le visage pâle. Il se leva quand Bella entra et la tira dans ses bras tremblants.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Regarde." Jasper alluma la tablette sur le bureau. C'était James. Il portait une robe de deuil blanche et il avait l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids depuis que Bella l'avait vu pour la dernière fois pendant une interview.

"Edward," dit-il. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine. "A cause de toi, ma compagne est morte et tu m'as volé mon fils. Je veux que tu sache que je vais prendre le tien." Il souleva un couteau et ouvrit la paume de la main puis serra le poing. "Je le jure sur mon sang, ma vie et mon âme : tu tiendras le corps sans vie de ta compagne dans tes bras et tu connaitras ma douleur. Je veux que tu saches que ça arrivera. Je veux que tu le craignes. Je veux que tu en rêves et que tu te réveilles en criant la nuit. Je veux que tu vives dans la terreur. Ça arrive. Et tu ne peux pas l'arrêter."

Et la vidéo se termina ainsi.

"Pourquoi est-ce si important?" demanda Bella. "Il nous a déjà menacé avant."

"C'est un serment de sang, Bella. Il a juste juré à la déesse qu'il va te tuer ainsi que les enfants ou sacrifier sa vie."

Bella se souvint soudainement d'avoir vu une femme se couper la main dans le Temple, la première fois qu'elle y était allée.

"Prends ça au sérieux, Bella, très sérieusement. En plus cette vidéo ne provient pas de Lapush. Ou James n'est plus en résidence surveillée ou il s'est échappé et je parie qu'il s'est échappé."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Je mets plus de gardes autour de la maison," dit Jasper. "Essaie d'être raisonnable, Bella. Ne te déplace pas sans les gardes. Et ne fais confiance à personne en dehors de la famille et Tanya. Nous ne savons toujours pas combien de traîtres sont parmi nous."

Bella sentit un frisson de peur. Tant de gens étaient dans la maison toute la journée... elle voulait prendre les enfants et se cacher dans une grotte quelque part, se tenir dans l'entrée comme une maman ours gardant ses petits. "Faut-il que les enfants aient leur propres gardes?" demanda Bella.

Jasper réfléchit et secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant, parce que cela signifie faire confiance à plus de gens et les laisser entrer dans notre cercle intérieur. Assure-toi que l'un d'entre nous est toujours avec eux."

Bella acquiesça. Edward aimerait prendre les enfants avec eux au bureau mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils puissent réellement travailler dans ces conditions. "Sais-tu qui a saboté les communications ?"

"J'ai quelques suspects," répondit Jasper. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont fait très attention à couvrir leurs pistes. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je les trouverai et je garderai la famille en sécurité."

"Je sais que tu le feras, Jasper, assure-toi qu'Alice ne se sente pas négligée, ok? Je sais qu'elle se sent un peu seule."

Jasper baissa la tête. "Merci, Déesse. Même avec tout ce qu'il se passe, tu te soucies encore du bonheur des autres."

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la chercher pour déjeuner?" suggéra Bella.

"Je ferai ça." Jasper s'inclina de nouveau et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Bella s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Edward, qui avait encore la tête entre les mains. "Edward, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas James t'atteindre, c'est ce qu'il veut. Vraiment, je ne suis pas plus en danger que je ne l'étais avant. Il a toujours voulu me voir mourir, non?

"C'est différent," répondit Edward. "C'est ... une malveillance personnelle, pas seulement de l'hostilité à ta position."

"Ça ne change rien," dit Bella. "Comme il semble être instable maintenant, il est probable qu'il va commettre une erreur et nous pourrons l'attraper."

Edward lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa. "Tu parviens toujours à me faire me sentir mieux, même aux moments les plus sombres."

Bella posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements forts de son cœur. C'est ce que les compagnons font.

Elle se rendit compte que cela ressemblait beaucoup à la foi religieuse, un mélange d'espoir, de confiance et d'amour. Mais cela Bella n'avait aucune difficulté à croire.

…

*L'expression "nœud gordien" désigne, par métaphore, un problème compliqué finalement résolu par une action brutale : trancher le nœud gordien. L'expression trouve son origine dans une légende associée à Alexandre le Grand.

* * *

 _ **Le ciel s'assombrit**_

 _ **James a juré leur perte, espérons qu'ils réussissent à l'arrêter...**_


	26. Séparés

.

 ** _CHAPITRE 19 -_** _S_ _EPARES_

Edward s'assit brusquement dans le nid, haletant, couvert de transpiration. Il regarda autour de la chambre et la trouva silencieuse et tranquille. _Sûre._ Bella dormait. Elle marmonna quelque chose et tout ce qu'il comprit fut 'violet'. Elle se retourna et essaya de passer ses mains sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête mais elle cria quand elle coinça sa perfusion. Edward arrangea ses cheveux et soupira s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas la déranger et se glissa dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce voisine que Sulpicia utilisait comme salle de séjour et qui servait pour les bébés. Ils étaient emmêlés dans leur petit nid et Edward remarqua qu'ils dépassaient presque. Il devrait en trouver un autre bientôt. Il les regarda un moment, observant leur respiration et les petits mouvements qu'ils faisaient en rêvant. _En sécurité_. Nessie grogna dans son sommeil et griffa l'air. Elle était un peu guerrière, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

Il ne pouvait retourner dormir, pas avec ce cauchemar qui lui embrouillait les idées comme de la brume dans la forêt. Il sortit dans le couloir et s'assit à côté de Tanya la seule de la famille qui était éveillée.

"De quoi avez-vous rêvé?" demanda-t-elle.

Peut-être aurait-il dû être surpris mais non. Tanya voyait beaucoup de choses avec ses yeux triangulaires. "J'ai vu James tuer Bella. Il lui a cassé le cou avant que je puisse y arriver." Ce qu'Edward ne décrivit pas c'était l'expression de joie quand il le fit - avec un craquement - une expression qui lui fit glacer les os quand il repensait.

"Vous n'avez pas le don de prophétie," fit remarquer Tanya.

Il se frotta le visage avec la main. "Je pense que j'en suis content. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que le futur nous réserve."

"Le prix de nos péchés est de voir ceux que nous aimons souffrir pour eux," dit Tanya. "Je dois vous dire que j'ai manqué à mon devoir en m'attachant émotionnellement. J'aurai dû me récuser mais je n'en ai pas la force."

"Je veux que tu restes avec elle, Tanya. Je te fais confiance."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Tanya resta silencieuse. Edward admirait son immobilité, sa sérénité. A l'école ils avaient appris aux garçons à méditer pour aider à rester calme, plus concentrés, de meilleurs chefs. Mais Edward n'arrivait plus à éclaircir ses idées. Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon. Même quand il tenait sa compagne ça ne lui apportait plus la paix parce qu'à chaque moment il était conscient que le temps qu'il lui restait avec elle était court. Sa tête énumérait toutes les possibilités de la perdre : en donnant naissance, à cause de James, à cause des Puristes ou des rebelles. Son imagination fertile lui fournissaient obligeamment toutes sortes d'horreurs auxquelles elle pourrait être soumise.

Et surtout il n'arrivait pas à échapper à sa culpabilité. Que son manque de maitrise de lui-même pourrait signifier qu'il serait celui qui causerait sa mort. Douce Bella qui ne semblait pas le lui reprocher ou lui en vouloir pour sa mise en danger mais qui préférait accuser la Nature. On dirait qu'elle allait bien mais il lui semblait qu'il se berçait d'illusions et que le tapis pouvait être tiré juste sous ses pieds. La dernière fois qu'il était allé au Temple, la statue de la Déesse avait semblé le fixer avec des yeux accusateurs et il avait craint sa colère, toute aussi méritée qu'elle puisse être, bien qu'en même temps il commence à douter de son existence.

Il se leva et alla à son bureau sachant que dormir était désormais impossible, alors autant être productif. Il ramassa le rapport d'Alice. Elle avait pris le poste de surveillance des vidéos et les tenaient au courant des nouvelles et de l'humeur du public. Il lut la première page – la naissance de deux autres filles pour des femmes qui affirmaient avoir prié Bella – avec un soupir. Plus de carburant pour la rage puriste. La deuxième page le fit grincer les dents. Les gens avaient deviné que Bella était à nouveau enceinte après qu'ils l'aient vu acheter de la racine _meithnil_ et ils étaient mécontents qu'il ait fait planer cette menace sur elle. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris l'herbe pour prévenir la grossesse et quelques-uns avaient supposé qu'il ne l'avait pas autorisé, voulant une autre fille peu importe ce que ça coûterait à sa compagne. Edward jeta les papiers et posa sa tête sur ses bras, se sentant malade de honte.

"Edward?" La douce voix de Bella arriva par la porte. Elle portait le vêtement informe qu'Alice appelait un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama, le sac de sa perfusion attaché à son bras. Le tube passait sous un brassard. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main douce sur sa nuque, ses doigts taquinant les cheveux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien," dit-il. "Retourne dormir. Tu as besoin de repos."

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve," dit-elle. "Ça concernait Kate."

Ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Kate par Jasper cet après-midi. Kate dont l'histoire serait enregistrée en tant que première femme à avoir épousé un drone avait été retrouvée morte, brutalement abattue avec son compagnon dans leur maison sur Hoh. Des slogans anti-émancipation et des insultes avaient été peints sur les murs. En fait que Kate avait participé au financement du réseau de circulation souterrain drone et quelques graffitis avaient suggéré que ça avait été appris par les mauvaises personnes.

"Je suis désolé Bella," dit Edward. "Je sais que tu l'appréciais."

"C'est simplement difficile de comprendre pourquoi des gens ont autant de haine en eux."

Il la prit sur ses genoux dans son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait affronter des ennemis et se battre mais il n'était d'aucune aide quand il s'agissait de la protéger de la tristesse. Tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir c'était le réconfort de ses bras.

Tout à coup il pensa à quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire. "Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé ça en rangeant les dossiers d'Aro." Il fouilla dans son bureau et sortit une photo. "Regarde c'est Didyme, la mère de Jacob."

Bella haleta en observant la photo, une femme avec des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux bleus. "Elle était jolie."

"Je sais que tu étais curieuse à son sujet et Jenks est mort avant que tu aies pu avoir les réponses que tu souhaitais. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider à la retrouver. Peut-être Jasper…"

"Non Edward ne donne rien de plus à faire à Jasper. Il a les mains suffisamment pleines."

Edward comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'expression. Quelquefois c'était amusant de la voir essayer de traduire. "Les mains pleines de quoi?"

Bella rigola. Il aimait ce son et ça faisait pétiller ses yeux. "Pleine de _travail_ ," dit-elle.

"Quelle honte," dit-il. "Il y a tellement d'autres… choses intéressantes que peuvent faire les mains d'un homme."

A présent c'était Bella de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. "Comme quoi?"

Il se leva et passa la porte avec elle dans ses bras. "Je serai ravi de te montrer."

* * *

"Edward! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Petit Carlisle," appela Bella. Elle faisait manger les bébés au petit-déjeuner pendant qu'Edward s'habillait. Il trouva son fils assis à côté de la table, sa main posée sur le côté de son visage. Il gémit en voyant son père, levant les yeux plein d'espoir. "Il ne mange pas," dit Bella. "Il recrache les morceaux." Comme pour le prouver Petit Carlisle se servit de sa langue pour recracher un bout de viande. Il tomba sur ses genoux. Victoria le récupéra avec l'avarice de quelqu'un qui a trouvé un trésor et l'aurait enfourné dans sa bouche si Bella ne l'avait pas pris dans sa main. Victoria regarda sa paume maintenant vide et lança un regard à Bella qui signifiait clairement qu'elle se sentait trahie.

"Ce sont probablement les dents," déclara Edward. "Il n'en a toujours perdue qu'une d'un côté et c'est ce qui le dérange vraisemblablement." Il ouvre doucement la bouche de Petit Carlisle et montre une zone rouge et enflée. "Tu vois? Celle-là sur le côté?"

Bella soupira. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va falloir traverser ça quatre fois." Tout au long de leur enfance les enfants Volturi perdent quatre fois leurs dents de lait avant d'avoir leurs dents d'adulte. Elle avait crié la première fois que Carlisle avait tombé quelques dents et il supposa que même si tu savais ce qui est en train d'arriver, trouver deux minuscules crocs et un oreiller tacheté de sang sous ton bébé pouvait être alarmant.

"Esmée à une pâte qui engourdit les gencives douloureuses," dit Edward. "Je vais lui dire d'en apporter un peu."

Bella secoua la tête. "Pas la peine. Je vais aller la voir au temple. Elle n'est toujours pas à l'aise de sortir avec Stefan en public. " Stefan était le prénom que Carlisle et Esmée avaient donné à leur petit-fils parce que personne ne connaissait le nom qu'on lui avait donné à la naissance. Ils essayaient de garder profil bas et s'aventuraient rarement en public avec lui parce qu'Esmée était parfois la cible de personnes qui pensaient que ce n'était pas bien qu'elle garde le bébé. "Alice et moi allons prendre les bébés pour qu'ils jouent."

"S'il te plait faites attention," dit Edward. Il y avait eu quelques protestations autour du Temple et les conflits dégénéraient un peu entre les Puristes et les Bellites. Les femmes seraient protégées à la fois par Tanya et Liam mais il savait combien les foules pouvaient devenir rapidement incontrôlables.

"Oui," promis Bella. "Je vais mettre un châle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur."

Edward fut amusé. Pensait-elle que se déguiser la rendrait méconnaissable alors qu'une très grande Dynali marchait derrière elle et était reconnaissable toute seule? "Rentre par la porte latérale," lui dit-il.

"Je le ferai." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. Edward regarda sa fine silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu par la porte et soupira. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir aller avec elle mais il était toujours mal à l'aise d'entrer dans le temple et il y avait tellement de travail à faire. Il prit le document suivant sur la pile. C'était le rapport concernant l'entrainement des drones et il semblait que ça se passe bien. Ils étaient…

Une explosion le propulsa dans la pièce. Il se réveilla hébété et complètement confus. Fumée… sirènes… voix qui crient. Il était recouvert de morceaux de plâtre du mur qui n'existait plus derrière lui. Un énorme trou l'avait remplacé et il pouvait voir en bas de l'escalier où le sol avait disparu.

 _Une bombe?_ Une autre attaque! Ses oreilles sensibles sifflaient mais il entendit un son qui le fit lever sur ses pieds et courir en bas, esquivant des portes tombés et des gravats. Bella, en train de crier…

Elle était dans la cour et elle semblait se battre avec Tanya. La rage du tueur le traversa et il l'attaqua presque mais heureusement il réalisa que Tanya essayait simplement d'empêcher sa petite impératrice de se précipiter dans la maison. Edward la saisit dans ses bras et passa rapidement ses mains sur ses membres et son torse ne trouvant pas de blessure. Alice était à côté de Bella, bouché bée, les bébés s'agitant dans ses bras. Edward vérifia aussi rapidement et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

"Edward!" souffla Bella. "Oh seigneur… Edward!" Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étrangler. "Tu es blessé!"

Il tapota ses blessures et sa main se macula de sang. "Superficiel," l'assura-t-il. "Quelques égratignures."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" pleura Alice.

"Je ne sais pas," déclara Edward. Il regarda la maison à nouveau et vit qu'une bonne partie de celle-ci avait disparu. Il attrapa Alice par la taille et la souleva, courant avec les deux femmes aussi vite qu'il put. Il atteignit le temple en quelques minutes.

"Sainte Mère!" dit Carlisle quand il fit son fils adoptif ensanglanté surgir de la porte, une femme sous chaque bras dont l'une se cramponnait désespérément à trois bébés Volturi, suivi par Tanya dont l'arme était prête à l'attaque.

"Maison attaquée," souffla Edward.

"En bas," ordonna Carlisle. Il les conduisit, attrapant une lampe sur une table avec un sac pour les urgences près de l'escalier. Il y avait une pièce secrète dans un coin reculé des fondations du temple, utilisée habituellement pour stocker les reliques et les manuscrits mais elle convenait parfaitement pour cacher quelqu'un à cause de ses épais murs de pierre.

Il reposa les femmes sur leurs pieds, "Restez là!" ordonna-t-il.

"Edward!" Bella s'accrocha à son bras, le visage tordu par la panique. "Ne me laisse pas!"

"Je dois. Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il s'est passé si nous sommes à nouveau attaqués. S'il te plait reste là."

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés sous l'attaque, elle avait vécu une expérience tragique et traumatisante et elle faisait encore des cauchemars mais elle insistait toujours sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il ne connaissait toujours pas tous les détails. Mais elle carrait ses petites épaules, écartant la crainte et hocha la tête.

Il l'embrassa et regarda Tanya. Tanya hocha la tête et saisit l'épaule de Bella, juste au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Il se retourna et remonta l'escalier, se précipitant devant Carlisle, qui poussait Esmée chancelante en bas des escaliers, avec Stefan dans ses bras.

A l'extérieur, il écouta attentivement. Il n'entendait aucun moteur d'aéronef, aucun sifflement perçant de missiles ou de coups de feu, pas d'explosion. Il retourna à la maison d'Aro, en alerte, prudent, restant près la ligne des arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que c'était sans danger. Il aperçut Jasper en train de parler à deux des drones de la maison.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Edward.

"Une bombe" dit Jasper. "Probablement le paquet livré ce matin. Sam, répétez ce que vous m'avez dit."

"Un paquet, comme il l'a dit." Sam s'inclina en parlant, clairement terrifié qu'on lui attribue la faute. "Un homme l'a déposé devant la porte juste après le petit-déjeuner. Je n'y ai pas pensé et je l'ai laissé sur la table près de la porte d'entrée. Je suis vraiment désolé ... S'il vous plaît..."

"Pour qui était-il?" demanda Edward.

La voix de Sam était faible et il baissa la tête. "L'Impératrice."

 _Douce et miséricordieuse déesse_. Si Bella l'avait ouvert ... "Décrivez l'homme qui l'a apporté."

"Il avait des cicatrices, comme s'il avait été brûlé, cheveux noirs, de taille moyenne, je ne me souviens plus d'autre chose."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward retourna dans le sous-sol secret du Temple et trouva Tanya montrant à Bella comment faire fonctionner son bâton, où le tordre afin de faire apparaître les lames. "Il se peut que vous deviez vous en servir un jour," lui dit Tanya mais Bella ne prêtait pas attention. Elle vit Edward et courut vers lui avec un cri inarticulé.

Elle tapa son bras puis le serra violemment. "J'étais malade d'inquiétude, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un mot!"

"Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse être suivi," expliqua Edward. "Un messager pouvait être facilement suivi et je ne savais pas si nos communications avaient été compromises de nouveau."

La peur avait alimenté son inquiétude et sa colère. La raison les remplaça. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Une bombe", dit Edward. "Pour toi."

"Oh." Bella s'assit.

Il prit le coussin à côté d'elle. "Bella, nous devons te mettre en sécurité."

"Où allons-nous?"

Il savait que ce serait difficile pour elle d'accepter. "Je vais t'envoyer à Dynal avec Tanya. Tu pourras rester dans son monastère. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas."

"Moi? Juste ... moi?"

"Jasper et moi avons décidé qu'il serait plus sûr qu'Alice et Rose emmenent les enfants ailleurs. Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait reconnaissables. Nessie ira avec Rose et Alice prendra Petit Carlisle et Victoria. "

"C'est trop dangereux pour mes bébés d'être avec moi?" Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes et il sentit une douleur dans son cœur.

Edward lui prit la main et l'appuya sur ses lèvres. "J'ai besoin que tu penses comme une Impératrice, pas une mère, pas une compagne. Nous ne savons pas jusqu'où va ce complot, ni si le danger est passé. Séparés, il y a de fortes chances que certains des membres de la famille royale survivent. Si toi et moi restons ensemble ... les enfants pourraient perdre leurs deux parents à la fois et la Fédération pourrait perdre les deux dirigeants… et séparer les jumeaux augmente les chances que l'un de nos héritiers survive." Sa voix était ferme et calme mais il connaissait le chagrin que cela causerait à son aimante compagne et aux bébés.

Bella ne dit rien. Elle fixa ses mains.

"Le _Volvo_ est en train d'être ravitaillé au port spatial. Dynal n'est qu'à une courte distance, tu seras là-bas en moins d'une heure."

"Quand pourrai-je revenir?" demanda Bella, sa voix basse. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Bientôt, très bientôt, si tout va bien. Bella, j'envoie l'armée pour envahir Lapush. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette rébellion une fois pour toutes. Les navires pour transporter les troupes arrivent maintenant. J'espère que ton navire ne sera pas remarqué dans tout le trafic." Il aurait souhaité pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ses yeux noirs étaient énormes, son visage blanc comme du papier.

"Devons-nous vraiment le faire?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

"Je dois savoir que toi et les enfants êtes en sécurité. Jasper et Emmett ont besoin de la même assurance. Nous tous avons besoin de penser clairement sans avoir nos pensées préoccupées par la sécurité de nos compagnes."

"Ma place est avec toi," dit-elle doucement, les yeux brillants de larmes. "Nous sommes censés nous battre ensemble."

"Bella, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît ..." Son ton contenait un soupçon de désespoir. Il devait la convaincre rapidement et disperser la famille avant que quelqu'un puisse réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais que pouvait-il dire? Si c'était elle qui lui demandait de partir, aller se cacher alors qu'elle prévoyait de réaliser une invasion, on aurait dû l'emmener de force, il n'aurait pas laissé faire.

Mais Bella le surprit, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle hocha la tête, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Se séparer d'elle au port spatial fut la chose la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Bella embrassa les bébés et les remit dans les bras d'Alice et de Rose.

Rose embrassa la joue de Bella. "Je t'aime, B", dit-elle d'une voix instable.

"Je t'aime aussi, Rose, ne laisse pas Nessie m'oublier ... S'il te plaît."

"Tu ne seras pas partie bien longtemps," promit Rose.

Alice serra étroitement Bella. "Vois-tu quelque chose?" murmura Bella.

Alice secoua la tête. Elle embrassa Bella et recula rapidement. "Je te verrai bientôt," dit-elle, une fausse joie dans son ton.

"Maman!" dit Nessie et elle agita sa petite main. Bella lui fit un signe et un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Edward prit son bras et la conduisit dans le vaisseau. Il attacha ses entraves, ses mains s'attardant sur son corps, la mémorisant… son parfum, le son de sa voix. Sa main lui caressa la joue avant de la poser doucement et l'attacher. "Je t'aime," dit-il. "Déesse, Bella ... Je t'aime tellement." Il souhaitait avoir des mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait savoir comment lui parler de l'horrible trou qui faisait mal dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse sombre de se séparer de sa compagne, l'autre moitié de son âme. "Reste en sécurité," murmura-t-il, et il déposa un baiser persistant sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva et regarda Tanya, qui s'était agenouillée à côté du siège de Bella, un harnais attachée à sa poitrine. "Au revoir, Empereur," dit-elle, son ton lui parut un peu étrange mais il ne s'en souviendrait et ne le comprendrait que bien plus tard.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Bella alors que les portes se referment derrière lui, à peine capable de respirer à cause de l'oppression dans sa gorge et dans sa poitrine. Il descendit lourdement l'escalier jusqu'à l'asphalte, un engourdissement béni recouvrant son esprit. Il se leva et observa le navire jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une petite particule dans le ciel.

Il ne se souvint pas comment il arriva au siège provisoire dans le sous-sol du Temple. Il appréciait l'engourdissement. Cela lui permettait de fonctionner, même si cela lui donnait le sens étrange de se regarder de loin, détaché de lui-même, alors qu'il donnait des ordres et faisait des préparatifs. Le temps passait. Il mangeait de la nourriture qui n'avait aucun goût et négociait avec Por Tangeles pour les armes. Il parla avec le Conseil et réalisa ensuite qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul mot de ce qui avait été dit, bien que cela ait dû être satisfaisant parce que tout le monde se déplaçait avec efficacité et dévouement.

"Edward."

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers. Jasper se tenait dans la porte.

Il vit l'expression dans les yeux de Jasper et lâcha les papiers. "Non."

"Edward ..." Jasper s'agenouilla près de lui, sa voix chargée de pitié et de tristesse.

"Non," dit Edward de nouveau.

"Je suis désolé," lui dit Jasper. "Son navire ..."

"NON!" rugit Edward. Ses griffes creusèrent dans son cuir chevelu. "Non!"

* * *

 _ **A vous car nous, nous restons sans voix …**_


	27. Dénouement

Written in the stars

.

 **CHAPITRE 27** \- DENOUEMENT

Bella entendit le sifflement de la porte pneumatique alors qu'elle se refermait et elle libéra finalement le flot de larmes qu'elle avait à peine réussi à contenir devant Edward. Elle pouvait voir sa douleur et combien ça lui coûtait de l'envoyer ailleurs et elle n'avait pas voulu ajouter à son fardeau en se décomposant devant lui.

Elle était tellement perdue que le décollage ne fut qu'un flou. Elle entendit vaguement le steward en cabine expliquer où étaient les gilets de sauvetage et elle sentit le vaisseau revenir à la vie sous elle. Ce ne fut que quand Tanya se leva pour prendre position près d'elle et que ça commença à ralentir que Bella réalisa que le vaisseau avait arrêté de vibrer. Les larmes flottaient, légères face à elle.

Tanya finit de la détacher et la tira dans ses bras, en faisant des bruits apaisants en frottant son dos. "Ça va mieux?" demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle se calmait.

"Oui," convint Bella.

La tête de Tanya explosa avec un bang terrible.

Le sang éclaboussa le visage de Bella et gicla autour comme emporté par une tornade, diminuant quand il fut aspiré par un trou dans le côté du vaisseau accompagné d'un sifflement aigu. Les cheveux de Bella fouettèrent l'air.

Tanya était encore agenouillée devant Bella mais là où avait été son visage il ne restait plus qu'un tas informe de sang et de chair déchiquetée. Son corps s'affaissa lentement d'un côté et s'effondra sur le sol, toujours gracieuse même dans la mort. Son arme claqua au sol et roula sous le siège de Bella.

"Putain Lauren! Je t'avais dit t'attendre que nous soyons arrivés!" cria une voix.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait.

C'était celle de l'homme ardent.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Lauren debout à quelques pas d'elle, une arme à feu dans sa main tendue, le visage figé dans une expression joyeuse, une parodie malveillante de joie. Un homme passa entre elles. Dans sa main il avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'une de ces grandes ventouses que les installateurs de vitre utilisent. Il appuya sur le trou qui sifflait et sur les boutons des poignées par côté. Le sifflement s'arrêta.

"Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer, imbécile," hurla-t-il.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais tout ce qui sortit fut quelque chose entre un croassement et un gémissement. Elle regarda le corps de Tanya attendant qu'elle se relève. Souhaitant qu'elle le fasse.

"Tu as mis le pilote automatique?"

"Non idiote je laisse tout simplement le vaisseau dériver sans aucun but dans l'espace jusqu'à ce que la gravité d'une planète quelconque nous aspire enfin… Bien sûr que j'ai mis le pilote automatique!"

Lauren se tourna vers Bella. "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête!" rigola-t-elle. "C'était comme _boom_! Aaaah!" elle leva les mains et fit une expression exagérée d'horreur, la bouche ouverte.

"Je te l'avais dit stupide femme, _ne pas tirez avec une arme à feu dans l'espace,_ " dit l'homme ardent, son exaspération grandissait à chaque syllabe. "Tu as eu de la chance que nous n'ayons pas eu la décompression catastrophique ou pour le dire en termes que tu pourrais comprendre : _Allez BOOM_."

Lauren ne lui prêta aucune attention. "Je parie que tu es surprise de me voir hein?" demanda-t-elle, d'un ton jovial comme si elles se rencontraient dans un parc.

Bella regarda Tanya. _Lève-toi. Lève-toi._

"Tu reconnais cela?" demanda Lauren en agitant le pistolet sous le visage de Bella.

Et elle le fit. C'était l'arme qu'elle avait prise avec elle au parc de Puget Sound. Son père la lui avait donnée quand elle avait aménagé dans son premier appartement, un 45 ou autre chose peut-être. La longue éraflure sur le côté du canon, c'était quand elle l'avait laissé tomber sur le parking et qu'il s'était abimé sur le goudron, impossible de se tromper.

"C'est pour ça que tu y es retournée…" dit Bella, les pièces du puzzle se mettant finalement en place.

"Ces enfoirés m'ont virée," dit Lauren d'un ton maussade. "Je l'avais vu au premier saut. Heureusement ton petit kit de suicide est resté là pendant quelques jours avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve."

"Pourquoi ça? Si tu me voulais morte pourquoi ne pas revenir en arrière et empêcher qu'on m'emmène ici?" demanda Bella. Tanya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et il y avait une mare de sang sur le sol qui rampait vers les orteils de Bella.

"Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi," déclara Lauren avec impatience. "Tu es _ici_. Et si j'essayais de revenir maintenant et t'empêchait de venir, ça bousillerait tout notre présent, tout ce que tu as changé ou fait ou tout ce que tu as fait dans la vie des autres. En même temps c'est beaucoup plus drôle."

"Pourquoi?" dit Bella, la voix brisée.

Le visage de Lauren changea passant de l'humour à la rage aussi rapidement que si un masque avait été arraché. Elle se jeta sur Bella et enfonça violemment son revolver dans la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire. "Parce qu'il aurait dû être à moi, salope! _A moi_!"

Bella cligna des yeux effrayée que bouger un muscle déclenche le coup.

"Je suis ta _nièce,_ Tatie Bella," cracha Lauren. "Tu n'as rien vu, tes parents ont eu un autre enfant après ta mort, un enfant normal. Mon père. Mais qu'est-il arrivé pendant qu'il grandissait? Bella était parfaite, merveilleuse et _pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Bella?_ "

Si Lauren avait raconté à Bella que ses parents avaient fui pour devenir clowns dans un cirque après qu'elle ait disparu, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus déconcertée. "Lauren," murmura-t-elle essayant de déplacer sa mâchoire aussi peu que possible. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils auraient dit ce genre de choses à ton père. Ils ne me voyaient pas comme une bonne fille quand j'étais en vie."

"Aucune importance," déclara Lauren. "Tu as ruiné ma vie, même si tu étais morte avant que mon père naisse! Mes grands-parents… J'aurai pu hériter de tout cet argent mais non, ils ont pensé que je n'étais pas aussi bien que toi. Je n'étais pas intelligente ni polie ou assez bien dans mes chaussures comme la parfaite Bella! Et quand j'ai été emmenée ici ils m'ont marié à un vieil homme alors que j'aurai pu correspondre à Edward! Mais ils ne cherchent pas de Volturi pour correspondre à l'ADN d'une femme. Non c'est dans l'autre sens que ça fonctionne et j'étais juste un autre profil parmi des milliards d'autres et j'ai dû attendre que l'ordinateur s'occupe de mon cas. Mais c'est toi qu'il a choisie en premier. Toi une putain de suicidaire qui n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ça! Après qu'il m'ait demandé d'aller te chercher, j'ai pensé, _Bon j'aurai encore une chance avec Emmett et il sera roi quand Edward ne sera plus là_ et toi tu as réussi à foutre tout ça en l'air avec la grosse blondasse. Elle n'est pas aussi proche que je le suis!"

Bella se souvint du jour où Lauren avait percuté Emmett, puant comme un putois. "Tu pensais que de ne pas te laver allait concentrer ton odeur et qu'il te percevrait comme sa compagne," déclara Bella.

"Quoi? Oh oui ça. C'est de ta faute s'il ne pouvait pas me remarquer. Il a d'abord rêvé que tu étais une compagne pour lui, donc je n'ai pas pu obtenir son attention et tu as poussé cette chienne de Rosalie dans son visage."

"Tu aurais dû me le dire Lauren," dit Bella en gardant sa voix aussi douce et mielleuse que possible. "Je t'aurai aidée. Je peux encore le faire. Nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'Emmett s'éloigne de Rose si tu es sa véritable compagne."

Lauren rit sans joie. "Tu n'aurais pas voulu m'aider. Tu ne fais rien pour les autres, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Une fois que James sera au pouvoir je serai riche et puissante et tout le monde se comportera avec moi comme ils le font avec toi aujourd'hui."

"C'est toi qui a mis le réseau de communications en panne?" demanda Bella.

"Non ça c'était moi," dit l'homme ardent. "Salut! Je suis Benjamin." Et il lui tapa dans le visage, la faisant tomber de son siège dans le sang de Tanya, elle fut tellement étourdie par le coup qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Benjamin la saisit par le revers de sa tunique et la traina en position assise. "Tu te souviens de moi Bella? Tu peux te rappeler de l'homme auquel tu as mis le _feu?_ Regarde-moi! _Regarde-moi!_ "

Elle le fit, essayant de cacher l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Son visage était abondamment orné de cicatrices, sa bouche sans lèvres se recroquevilla dans un ricanement. "Voilà ce que tu m'as fait!" siffla-t-il. "Peut-être que tu aurais pu te pencher sur le système de soins de la Fédération car elle ne couvre pas les procédures "électives" comme la chirurgie plastique pour me réparer."

"A présent nous avons l'argent," sourit Lauren. "James a beaucoup payé Ben pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il a fait afin de pouvoir vous bombarder et vous ramener à l'âge de pierre. J'espérais vraiment que tu meures, Bella. Mais, putain, tu es comme… les cafards. Ben est même allé dans le palais pour s'en assurer et regarde ce que tu lui as fait. Il aurait dû te tuer. Tu as fait de lui un monstre."

 _Je suis désolée_ ne semblait pas assez fort pour s'amender et Bella ne savait que dire.

"Putain de salope!" cracha Benjamin en la frappant à nouveau. Bella tomba sur le côté et il lui tapa avec force dans le ventre. La douleur fut si intense que Bella ne pouvait même pas crier. Un doux bruit de toux sortit à la place. Elle était là, la joue appuyée sur le sol essayant de reculer pour arriver à respirer quand elle le vit… le bâton de Tanya était seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Benjamin frappa à nouveau et Bella se recroquevilla, l'arme momentanément oubliée alors que tout devint blanc et argenté pendant un long moment silencieux. Benjamin criait, Lauren félicitait et applaudissait, un sourire étirant son visage. Bella tendit sa main gauche pour les distraire, en bougeant sa main droite pour prendre le bâton et le tourna pour en libérer les lames. Elle le balança vers Benjamin qui fut touché à la gorge. Il recula le sang jaillissant entre ses doigts, un regard choqué et presque comique sur le visage.

Lauren cria et appuya sur la gâchette. L'arme cliqueta mais ne répondit pas et Lauren la fixa.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé cette arme," déclara Bella. "Elle s'enraie." Et ensuite elle poussa le bâton contre l'abdomen de Lauren. La main de Lauren appuya convulsivement sur la gâchette plusieurs fois et un coup partit frôlant Bella et se fichant dans la paroi. Un trou apparut et ce même sifflement retentit. Une sirène se déclencha et les lumières se mirent à clignoter. Bella arracha le bâton du ventre de Lauren et le replanta à nouveau. Elle ne resta pas là pour voir le résultat.

Elle partit à l'opposé et enleva la bâche qui couvrait la capsule de sauvetage puis leva le capot pour l'ouvrir. Elle se mit à l'intérieur et cria quand la main de Lauren attrapa son pied. Elle donna des coups de pieds furieusement et ce fut le visage de Lauren qui fut touché, elle entendit un craquement et pensa que c'était son nez. Elle tomba en arrière et Bella tapa contre le bouton rouge à côté de la porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Tanya, sa protectrice bien aimée, Tanya qui était morte parce qu'elle la réconfortait et n'avait pas vu arriver Lauren derrière elle avec une arme à feu.

Le capot de la capsule se referma avec un claquement et un pfsst de pression d'air et Bella eut le temps de voir le trou provoqué par la balle dans le navire s'agrandir. Les débris de la cabine tourbillonnèrent dans l'air, aspirés vers le trou. _Lancement, lancement!_ supplia Bella. Le navire allait être déchiqueté autour d'elle.

Bella laissa échapper un autre cri quand Lauren sauta sur le capot de la capsule, le grattant avec ses doigts ensanglantés, comme si elle essayait de le casser. La capsule sonna bruyamment en commençant de s'élancer sur sa piste. Lauren en saisit les côtés et fut traînée sur quelques mètres. Bella eut cette pensée folle que Lauren allait essayer de s'accrocher à la capsule jusqu'à la surface de la planète. Ou peut-être qu'elle essayait juste de l'endommager, assez pour l'empêcher de sauver Bella.

 _Du cœur de l'enfer, je te poignarde. Pour la haine, je crache mon dernier souffle devant toi..._

Et puis les yeux de Lauren devinrent blancs et elle glissa. Avec un à-coup, la capsule fut éjectée et Bella plaquée contre son siège. Elle se dépêcha de s'attacher parce que la planète dessous semblait s'approcher terriblement vite et elle pouvait rentrer dans son atmosphère à tout moment. La capsule tournoya en boucles paresseuses et Bella dut fermer les yeux. Ce faisant, elle se concentra sur son corps et elle aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle était blessée gravement. Son visage était en feu à cause des deux coups qu'elle avait reçus et son ventre lui faisait mal. _Son bébé!_ Bella mit ses mains sur son abdomen douloureux comme pour protéger la vie innocente à l'intérieur.

La capsule se balança vers le haut pour une autre boucle et puis vers le bas quand les stabilisateurs se déclenchèrent. Les lumières à l'intérieur clignotèrent et une courte série de symboles apparut sur un petit écran devant elle.

Bella le regarda fixement. Si cela disait quelque chose comme _'appuie ici pour allumer les moteurs'_ elle était bel et bien dans la grosse merde.

Avec un bourdonnement, les moteurs démarrèrent. Bella sentit une première secousse comme si la capsule rentrait dans l'atmosphère et les vibrations commencèrent. Elle se cala du mieux qu'elle put et s'assit, serrant les dents. Les secousses s'amplifièrent et des flammes jaillirent au-dessus du capot de verre de la capsule. Elle pouvait sentir leur chaleur. Il semblait que l'air se raréfiait. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade.

 _Obscurité._

* * *

Bella se réveilla.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore dans la capsule mais au milieu d'une prairie herbeuse. Elle avait un sentiment de déjà vu mais sa tête était comme dans le brouillard et elle n'essaya même pas de réfléchir davantage. Elle tira le levier de la porte et avec un sifflement, le capot de la capsule glissa en arrière.

Elle enleva ses harnais et se mit debout. Elle retomba presque aussitôt quand une douleur déchira son abdomen. Elle cria, en se penchant en avant et posant une main sur la paroi de la capsule. Il se passa une minute environ avant que la douleur diminue assez pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

Où diable était-elle? Elle regarda autour essayant de se repérer. L'air était doux et chaud donc ce n'était pas Volterra. Avec le chant des oiseaux et le vent doux dansant à travers les graminées, elle aurait presque pu se croire sur Terre.

Elle fit un pas en avant et cria alors qu'une autre douleur la transperça. Elle sentit l'humidité sur ses jambes et regarda vers le bas. Un sanglot d'horreur sortit de ses lèvres. Du sang. Elle saignait. Beaucoup. _Oh, mon dieu, mon bébé_.

Elle tourna la tête désespérément, cherchant de l'aide et vit une légère lueur à travers les arbres. Elle marcha vers elle en trébuchant, se concentrant sur elle de toutes ses forces, alors que le monde devenait lentement sombre et gris. Avait-elle marché aussi loin? Bella regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte de la maison dont elle avait vu la lumière par la fenêtre. Elle martela sur la porte ronde, vacillant sur ses pieds. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et frappa à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella tomba en avant mais elle ne toucha jamais au sol avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Violet.

Au-dessus tout était pourpre.

Elle baissa les yeux. La couverture qui la couvrait était pourpre aussi.

Et elle était si chaude. Brûlante. La sueur recouvrait son visage et elle essaya de rejeter la couverture mais c'est comme si elle était en plomb.

Tellement chaud.

Violet... Qui savait que l'enfer était dans Barney le Dinosaure*?

Elle gémit en tournant la tête. La douleur ...

Un tissu frais sur son front. Elle essaya de dire à quel point elle était reconnaissante mais les mots et sa bouche n'étaient apparemment plus capables de parole.

Si chaud ... Et soif. Sa bouche était collée quand elle essaya de l'ouvrir.

Obscurité. Bienheureuse obscurité.

* * *

Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cette pièce avant. Le lit dans lequel elle était couchée avait un dais pourpre assorti à la couverture posée sur elle.

Les murs étaient blancs et il y avait des croquis d'oiseaux et de plantes ici et là. Bien faits, avec un œil pour le détail, nota-t-elle, mais jouer la critique d'art n'était probablement pas ce qu'elle devrait faire en ce moment.

Elle tourna la tête et vit une femme assise à côté de son lit, utilisant un métier à tisser. Longs cheveux noirs striés d'argent sur ses épaules et yeux d'un bleu glacial.

"Bonjour," murmura Bella, d'une voix rauque.

La femme la regarda pendant un long moment, la transperçant de ses yeux bleu clair puis retourna à son tissage.

Soudain, Bella se souvint. Le navire. La capsule. _Mon bébé!_ Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à son abdomen.

"L'enfant a été perdu," dit la femme, les yeux fixés sur le métier.

Un petit cri déchira les lèvres de Bella. Elle attendit que la femme reprenne ses paroles. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que le silence se prolongea. Elle poussa un sanglot tremblant. Et puis un autre. Et puis elle tomba en pleurs, roulant sur son côté et tirant ses genoux vers sa poitrine alors que la douleur la traversa. _Non Non Non ..._

La femme se leva, laissa tomber son métier sur sa chaise et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle d'un seul clic.

Bella pleura pour s'endormir, des sanglots déchiraient son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si faible qu'elle dériva simplement et les larmes séchèrent là où elles étaient tombées.

* * *

Quand Bella ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la femme était assise à côté d'elle une fois de plus. Elle ne dit rien et Bella non plus. Elle regarda les esquisses à la place.

"Avez-vous faim?" demanda la femme.

"Non, merci," dit Bella automatiquement.

"Soif?"

"Oui."

Bella entendit des éclaboussures de liquide dans un verre et la femme fut à ses côtés, glissant un bras sous les épaules de Bella pour la soulever. "Tu as failli mourir," dit-elle sur un ton de conversation. Elle tendit un verre aux lèvres de Bella et l'aida à prendre lentement quelques gorgées.

Bella aurait presque souhaité être morte. Un drap mortuaire pendait sur elle et elle s'en fichait. Elle comprit comment les Voltrui pouvaient mourir de chagrin. C'était tentant juste de se recoucher et attendre que la mort vienne. Aussi faible qu'elle se sente, ça ne prendrait probablement pas longtemps.

 _Edward_... Son visage traversa son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas aller doucement vers cette douce nuit. S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle devait rester en vie c'était lui.

"Mon bébé est-il vraiment mort?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux implorant la femme de reprendre les paroles dites plus tôt.

La femme s'assit et mit le verre sur la table de chevet. "Oui, je suis désolée, Impératrice."

"Impératrice ... Alors vous savez qui je suis?"

Ces yeux bleus glacés, chauds et froids en même temps. "Pensez-vous que je pourrais oublier le visage de la femme dont le compagnon a tué mon fils?"

Bella sentit tout l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. "Jacob," murmura-t-elle avec son dernier filet d'air. Le deuil et les difficultés avaient usé la beauté de Didyme mais Bella pouvait encore reconnaitre sous la peau ridée la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue sur cette photo. Elle était sur Fenix, alors. Comment diable avait-elle atterrit sur Fenix?

"Oui, Jacob, mon garçon... C'était sa chambre. Le violet était sa couleur préférée." Didyme jeta un coup d'œil avant d'épingler Bella du regard. "J'ai prié tout le temps que vous étiez inconsciente, brûlant de fièvre et de perte de sang. Pourquoi la Déesse t'a-t-elle conduite chez moi? Est-ce pour que je puisse obtenir la revanche que j'ai toujours voulue? Ou était-ce un coup de chance qui ferait que le reste de ma vie soit financièrement confortable après que je t'aie vendue aux rebelles? Pendant des heures sans fin j'ai prié et j'ai finalement décidé ce que je ferai. J'attendrai que Quil m'amène mes provisions et je lui dirai d'appeler les rebelles quand il arrivera en ville. Je mérite un peu de réconfort dans ma vieillesse, me dis-je." Des larmes nageaient dans ses yeux. "Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne pouvais pas le faire, parce que tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant aussi."

...

*Barney (ou Barney et ses amis, Barney & Friends en anglais) est une émission de télévision américaine pour enfants. Barney est un tyrannosaurus rex violet qui saute et chante des chansons à caractère éducatif pour les enfants

* * *

 _ **Contentes**_?


	28. Didyme

.

 **CHAPITRE 28 -** DIDYME

Jasper aurait dû conduire l'armée de Volterra à l'assaut de Lapush mais non il se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine rocheuse en train de regarder l'empereur ratisser les débris du cargo _Volvo_ pour la douzième fois. Edward était tout simplement incapable de commander en ce moment et Jasper avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il restait seul. Il avait envoyé des instructions par son communicateur à Emmett qui paniquait (mais qui faisait bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait) et regardait Edward se déliter.

Depuis que Jasper lui avait appris que le _Volvo_ s'était écrasé sur l'une des lunes de Fenix, Edward était devenu un peu fou. Il avait réussi à passer le commandement à Jasper qui l'avait immédiatement transféré à un Emmett qui protestait et partit immédiatement sur les lieux de l'accident. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant des heures et ne semblait pas être conscient que Jasper était avec lui.

L'odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. L'atmosphère de la lune était à peine tolérable sans respirateur et la fumée des incendies restait au niveau du sol. Edward jeta des morceaux tordus de l'épave de son chemin ne remarquant même pas que le métal chaud brûlait ses mains.

Les moissonneurs d'algues qui avaient découvert le vaisseau avait déplacé les trois corps qu'ils avaient trouvés, les couvrant avec des bâches qui protégeaient habituellement les lits d'algues du rayonnement UV torride qui pénétrait l'atmosphère. Tous étaient gravement brûlés et seule, Tanya, était reconnaissable à cause de sa taille. "Ce n'est pas Bella," avait dit Edward en voyant le corps d'une femme humaine. Sans un lecteur d'ADN il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr et Jasper pensait qu'Edward était tout simplement dans le déni mais il ne disait rien, laissant Edward faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

L'équipage du _Volvo_ était reparti sur Volterra. Ils avaient tous reçu un message leur indiquant que le vol avait été retardé en raison de problèmes mécaniques découverts par l'équipe de maintenance et comme tous les marins de l'univers, ils avaient été heureux de prolonger leur congé. Seul le capitaine avait trouvé cela suspect et son corps avait été découvert dans l'un des placards de rangement dans un hangar.

Edward avait atteint la fin du champ de débris. Il se déplaçait comme un somnambule vers la queue de l'épave du navire et recommença à fouiller avec ses mains recouvertes d'ampoules.

"Edward," Jasper se dirigea vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Il parlait doucement se préparant mentalement aux mots qu'il avait lui-même reconnus et se demandant s'il les ignorerait aussi si c'était Alice qui avait été à bord.

Edward se dégagea ne faisant jamais une pause dans sa recherche. '"Je ne la trouve pas," dit-il sa voix tendue et frénétique. "Je ne la trouve pas."

"Peut-être qu'elle a pris l'autre capsule," offrit l'un des moissonneurs d'algues qui observait la recherche folle de l'empereur avec la même expression de pitié solennelle sur le visage.

Edward se figea faisant face au jeune homme un instant. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme était intimidé par son expression. Quand il parlait c'était d'une petite voix. "C'est un Class-M 676 Aueron. Ils sont équipés de deux capsules de sauvetage mais je n'en vois qu'une ici."

Jasper dit une prière de gratitude aux jeunes hommes et à leur obsession des navires spatiaux qui leur donnait une mémoire encyclopédique des détails.

Edward fit un petit bruit. Ses yeux révélant sa lutte : il voulait tellement être capable d'espoir mais il avait peur aussi.

"Ont-ils des transpondeurs?" s'enquit Jasper.

Le jeune homme réfléchit en tapant son doigt contre ses lèvres. "Je sais qu'ils en ont sur la série J mais il y avait une faille dans le logiciel qui aurait pu faire passer ces capsules pour des navires d'attaque pour les systèmes de navigation des missiles et ils ont été abandonnés un certain temps. Je ne sais pas si cet inconvénient a été supprimé pour la série M."

Le communicateur de Jasper sonna, un bruit qui l'informait qu'il y avait un message important en attente. Il le sortit de sa poche et l'alluma. Il regarda l'image qui apparut sur l'écran bouche bée…

* * *

"Je dois contacter mon compagnon," dit Bella après être revenue, arrivant difficilement et douloureusement de dehors. Elle portait des vêtements de Didyme, vieux et fanés mais propres et confortables. Ils étaient un peu trop grands parce que Didyme était plus ronde que Bella mais elle appréciait la liberté de ses mouvements.

"Bientôt," promit Didyme. "Assieds-toi s'il te plait. Il faut que tu manges."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir," confessa-t-elle. "Mais merci de votre offre."

"Tu dois. Tu dois manger pour que ton corps guérisse. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et la fièvre a bien failli te tuer."

"Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quatre jours."

On aurait dit qu'on l'avait frappée à nouveau. "Edward! Il faut que je l'appelle! Il doit être dans tous ses états!"

"Il faudra attendre jusqu'à ce que Quil revienne," dit Didyme, en se penchant pour récupérer le pot sur le feu. "Je n'ai pas de communicateur. La seule façon d'envoyer un message c'est quand le garçon vient m'amener mes courses une fois par mois. Ce sera aujourd'hui ou demain quoi qu'il en soit."

"A quelle distance est la ville la plus proche?" demanda Bella.

Didyme secoua la tête. "Si tu penses que tu vas essayer de marcher, oublie ça. Tout juste si tu es arrivée à sortir devant la porte alors essaie donc de marcher plus de dix kilomètres dans la forêt. Assieds-toi et mange. Ton compagnon ira bien. "

Bella se dit que Didyme ne voulait pas paraitre aussi insensible et indifférente aux sentiments d'Edward mais peut être que là encore elle le faisait. Il avait tué son fils après tout. "Vous vivez ici toute seule?" demanda-t-elle.

Didyme se versa une louche de ragout dans un bol en bois. Elle en offrit à Bella qui ne put l'accepter. La pensée de la nourriture retournait son estomac. "Seule depuis que mon fils a été pris," déclara Didyme. Elle buvait le liquide d'un côté et utilisait une petite palette en bois pour pousser les morceaux vers sa bouche.

Bella regarda autour de la petite maison. Elle était simple et rustique mais parfaitement propre, légèrement parfumée avec des bouquets d'herbes qui séchaient, suspendus aux chevrons. Une paire de très grandes bottes était posée sous une chaise près de la porte, le cuir fané et craquelé. Jacob, Bella en était sûre, elles attendaient qu'il revienne et qu'il les mette à nouveau.

Une pensée lui vint. "Vous étiez l'une des six pas vrai?" demanda Bella. "Pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes vieille?"

"Regarde-moi Bella. Mon apparence fait que tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais une personne âgée et la Déesse doit savoir que je me sens ancienne. Ma vie ressemble à un roman qui aurait duré trop longtemps et aurait perdu tout semblant d'intrigue, des personnages fantômes hantent sans fin les pages."

"Vous avez grandi dans la Fédération?"

Elle hocha la tête, elle avait encore les manières humaines. "J'étais une enfant quand ils ont pris ma mère de Rome dans la deuxième année de Vespasien. Elle était veuve, son mari était marchand d'olives et elle a été reconnaissante que nous ayons été sauvées d'une vie terrible de pauvreté. Son mari avait un fils d'un précédent mariage et c'est lui qui a hérité de la maison de son père et de ses affaires. Ma mère dépendait de sa charité et il n'était pas très généreux.

"Ma mère et moi sommes arrivés d'une terre d'esclaves et j'ai grandi dans cette galaxie où l'esclavage des drones était accepté comme faisant partie de la vie alors je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Je l'admets, j'étais l'une de celles qui ne se sentait pas concernée par ces questions tant qu'elles ne m'affectaient pas."

Marcus et moi ne nous étions jamais rencontrés avant que l'ordinateur dise que nous étions compatibles mais la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui j'étais sûre que j'étais amoureuse, aveuglée par les étoiles devant mes yeux. Il était merveilleux, adulte, sophistiqué, important, un _président._ Il me sembla que j'étais une fille très chanceuse, l'héroïne de ma propre légende." Didyme se tut un instant, puis se pencha en avant pour remuer le ragout avant de reprendre son récit. Elle tapota la palette au bord du pot et le posa sur le couvercle. "Cette tocade disparut rapidement. Je ne pense pas que Marcus ait jamais aimé qui ou quoi que ce soit. Nous étions trop différents pour cela mais je pensais qu'au moins il était attaché à moi.

C'était à ce moment où je suis tombée enceinte. Ça ne me dérangeait pas… je me suis tellement amusée avec l'attention, les vêtements, les fêtes et les flatteurs que je prenais pour de vrais amis. Cependant ça dérangeait Marcus. Il pensait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de mauvais avec moi. La façon dont il était, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était de lui que les problèmes venaient. J'ai été enceinte deux ans après que nous nous soyons unis… un temps très long pour un Volturi. A ce moment-là nous ne nous adressions guère plus la parole et je ne passais jamais de temps avec lui quand il venait dans mon nid.

Quand Jacob sortit de sa _durice_ j'ai regardé son petit visage et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressenti le véritable amour, pas la pâle imitation de l'émotion que j'avais toujours appelée par ce nom. Et puis j'ai vécu la haine réelle pour la première fois aussi quand Marcus a dit que nous devions nous débarrasser du bébé avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que c'était un drone. Il a même annoncé publiquement que Jacob était mort. Sur Ailezme les présidents ne sont pas élus à vie et il avait peur de ce que ça ferait à sa _carrière_." Elle cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était une obscénité.

"Aucun de mes soi-disant amis n'a voulu m'aider et j'ai enfin vu ce qu'ils étaient : ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se rapprocher de l'homme qui avait le pouvoir. Ils chuchotaient et cachaient leur sourire derrière leur main, joyeusement malveillants à propos de "mon malheur". Mais j'aimais mon bébé et je n'avais pas honte de lui peu importe combien ils étaient cruels. Je savais que je devais partir et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Marcus était tout près de devenir violent avec moi à cause de mon refus de laisser Jacob et j'avais peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. J'emballai mes bijoux et m'enfuis. Le reste tient du miracle. Le sac contenant mes bijoux a été volé au port spatial et j'ai failli être arrêtée lorsque j'ai essayé d'acheter une fausse identité. S'il n'y avait pas eu un fermier et sa femme de Fenix qui ont pris en pitié la jeune fille avec un bébé sanglotant dans le port je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi."

"Charlotte et Garret m'ont aidé à m'installer ici. Elle m'a appris à tisser, ce qui m'a apporté quelque revenu et m'a transmis sa connaissance des herbes médicinales que je pouvais cueillir et vendre. Les médecins sont rares par ici. Garrett m'a appris à utiliser une fronde pour chasser et avoir de la viande pour mon bébé. La vie était difficile surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'avait jamais rien fait mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Mon Jacob en valait la peine."

"Ici les drones ont toujours été bien acceptés probablement en raison du petit nombre d'habitants et de l'économie agricole. Des drones qui s'enfuient sont toujours une main d'œuvre bon marché. Mais ce n'est pas sans danger. Il y a des hommes qui viennent les attraper plusieurs fois par an pour une vente aux enchères et il y a des parties de chasse de temps à autre…"

Didyme vit l'expression de Bella à cette dernière partie. "Oui _la chasse._ Jacob a été pourchassé quand il était petit mais il a réussi à se cacher dans un tronc creux jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. J'ai entendu dire que les chasseurs faisaient des colliers avec les griffes des drones, comme des trophées.

Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, Jacob n'est pas rentré à la maison après être allé travailler à la ferme. Charlotte m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un raid et j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai essayé de le chercher. J'ai essayé d'économiser tout le temps, gardant espoir de pouvoir racheter sa liberté quand je le trouverai. Il y a trois ans j'ai appris que c'était l'empereur qui l'avait et j'ai su que je ne pourrai jamais le récupérer. Un drone qui a travaillé pour une personne illustre couterait bien plus cher qu'un vaisseau. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer c'était qu'il s'échappe un jour et retrouve le chemin de la maison.

"Et ensuite j'ai appris que l'empereur l'avait tué." Les yeux de Didyme se remplirent de larmes coulant le long de ses joues. "Dis-moi la vérité : comment l'utilisiez-vous?"

"Quoi? Non!" haleta Bella. "Non ce n'était pas ainsi. Je le jure. Jacob était mon ami."

" _Ami!"_ Didyme s'étouffa. "Qui a un drone pour ami?"

"Quelqu'un qui pense que l'esclavage est moralement mauvais et que les gens sont égaux même si leur code génétique diffère," répliqua Bella. "D'où je viens, l'esclavage était interdit et tout le monde était censé jouir des mêmes droits. En pratique, nous n'étions pas aussi avancés que nos idéaux. Il y avait encore du racisme et de la xénophobie mais ces opinions sont largement tournées en ridicule comme des archaïsmes ignorants. Les préjugés semblent faire partie de toutes les cultures que j'ai rencontrées, sur Terre et ici sur Forx ... les préjugés basés sur le statut, la religion ou la race ... il y en a des centaines mais à la fin c'est une maladie de l'âme. Dites-moi, Didyme, votre mère vous a-t-elle nommée d'après le poème d'Asclépiade? C'est plutôt adapté à ce sujet:

"Didyme's eyes have ravished me

 _(Les yeux de Didyme m'ont ravi)_

Alas, in seeing her beauty,

 _(Hélas, en voyant sa beauté,)_

As wax before the fire, I melt

 _(Comme de la cire avant le feu, je fonds)_

Though she is black, what of it?

 _(Bien qu'elle soit noire, que dire?)_

So are coals, but when we ignite them,

 _(Il en est de même des charbons, mais quand on les enflamme,)_

They glow like rosebuds."

 _(Ils brillent comme des boutons de rose_.)

"Je ne sais pas," dit Didyme mais elle comprenait ce que Bella voulait dire. Le préjugé envers les drones n'était pas plus différent que les préjugés concernant la couleur de la peau ou toute autre différence.

"Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mon objectif a été de mettre fin à l'esclavage, c'est pourquoi j'ai émancipé les drones en échange de leur service pour la défense de la Fédération."

"Je ne savais pas quoi croire," dit Didyme. "J'ai entendu des histoires contradictoires. Je pensais que vous essayiez juste d'obtenir des recrues et je n'ai jamais cru, pas une seconde, que vous tiendriez vos promesses."

"L'émancipation des drones en territoire rebelle est juste le premier pas," admit Bella. "Une fois la rébellion terminée, je vais travailler sur la libération de tous les drones dans la Fédération. Je ne peux gouverner que si je peux suivre ma conscience. Je l'ai dit à l'empereur quand nous nous sommes unis. Dieu sait que, je ne suis pas parfaite mais je veux être une bonne impératrice. Je veux non seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la Fédération mais pour tous les habitants de la Fédération, pas seulement les Alphas et les Bêtas et pas seulement pour les riches et les puissants. J'ai spécialement de la chance ici, Didyme. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de gagner ma réélection, donc je n'ai pas à faire de compromis pour rester populaire et garder ma position."

"Sur ma planète, j'ai vu beaucoup d'idéalistes entrer dans le gouvernement, les gens avec les mêmes espoirs et rêves que moi. Je suis sûre qu'ils se disaient qu'ils pouvaient faire quelques compromis pour atteindre leur but. Mais au fil du temps, ils ont fait trop de compromis jusqu'à ce que leur vision soit perdue et qu'ils deviennent vite juste un autre costume vide, quelqu'un qui dit ce que tous veulent entendre et dont toute l'attention se porte sur comment gagner des avantages spéciaux et des faveurs pour ceux qui paient pour leurs campagnes de réélection.

J'ai la capacité de mettre l'accent sur ce que je pense juste sans avoir à me soucier des sondages et des intérêts des uns et des autres. Je souhaite que tout le monde puisse au moins voir que mes intentions sont bonnes, parce que la critique fait vraiment mal parfois, surtout quand elle vient de gens qui ne comprennent pas ce que je fais ou pourquoi. Mais je n'arrêterai pas de faire ce que je pense juste parce que ce n'est pas l'opinion majoritaire. Je ne peux pas."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa tasse de thé. "Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, on m'a dit que tout arrive pour une raison, que la déesse a un plan. Dieu sait que j'ai vu assez de coïncidences incroyables qui me font me demander s'ils peuvent avoir raison. Je ne peux pas dire que je crois à n'importe quoi, ce qui semble probablement assez bizarre venant d'une femme dont certains pensent qu'elle est elle-même la déesse… mais s'il y a une sorte de plan divin, j'ai été choisie pour une raison aussi et je ne pense que ce soit pour guider la Fédération vers la mode et couper les rubans d'inauguration."

Bella regarda le feu crépitant et se frotta le visage avec les mains. "Je vous ai cherché, Didyme, je ne sais pas si vous me croirez mais je l'ai fait."

"C'était toi?" La voix de Didyme monta d'un ton de surprise. "Mes amis m'ont avertie que quelqu'un me cherchait. Je pensais que c'était probablement Marcus, espérant me faire revenir maintenant que Jacob était mort."

Bella secoua la tête. "C'était moi, je voulais vous trouver, pour vous parler de Jacob parce que cela m'effrayait qu'une mère puisse perdre son fils de la façon dont vous l'avez fait, sans que personne ne se soucie de vous informer de ce qu'il était devenu. Je suis une mère aussi, Didyme."

"Je sais," dit Didyme. "Et tu comprends ce que ça fait de te faire enlever ton enfant."

"C'est... indescriptible," murmura Bella, sa gorge serrée. "Je... je n'ai pas les mots." Elle cligna des yeux, en essayant de revenir sur le sujet. "Jacob était ... comme je l'ai dit, c'était mon ami, je l'ai aimé, sa mort était un accident. J'ai trébuché, j'étais malade et l'empereur a vu son drone me tenir... Il a réagi de façon excessive et ce qu'il a fait était mal mais il est vraiment plein de remords à ce sujet. Je l'ai quitté à cause de ce qu'il a fait et il a essayé de couper sa propre queue pour me montrer combien il était désolé."

"Désolée de l'avoir quitté ou désolée qu'il ait tué mon fils?" cracha Didyme.

"Au début, c'était juste d'être partie et il était désolé de m'avoir tellement bouleversée mais il a changé, Didyme. Je ne peux pas le blâmer de voir les drones comme inférieurs puisque c'est sa culture qui lui a enseigné cela dès sa naissance. ET vous, vous-même, ne l'avez pas vu ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous ayez Jacob. Allez-vous le blâmer de partager votre aveuglement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous fasse ouvrir les yeux?"

Didyme ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

"Vous voulez le détester? Je sais," dit Bella. "Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Je n'ai même pas complètement assimilé que mon bébé est parti et déjà je peux sentir la haine et la colère se construire en moi. Je veux que quelqu'un souffre pour cela mais les personnes qui l'ont provoqué sont mortes. J'ai même du mal à ne pas vous blâmer, comme si vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour sauver mon bébé."

Didyme laissa échapper un sanglot. "Je n'aurais pas fait ça, je ne pourrais jamais laisser mourir un enfant si je pouvais l'empêcher."

Bella acquiesça. "Je sais, je vous connais un peu mieux maintenant. Peut-être que vous me connaissez un peu mieux aussi et que je n'aurais jamais permis que quelque chose arrive à Jacob si j'avais pu l'empêcher. Edward n'est pas un mauvais homme, Didyme. Il est juste le produit de sa culture mais au moins il est prêt à changer quand quelqu'un lui montre que les choses peuvent être différentes. "

"Nous ne vivrons pas pour voir ce moment où les drones seront vraiment égaux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Didyme.

"Probablement pas," dit Bella honnêtement. "Les changements de cette sorte viennent lentement et il y a des gens qui vont les combattre à chaque étape. Mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que mes enfants et petits-enfants puissent jouir d'une société meilleure et plus égalitaire."

"Merci," dit Didyme. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce et Bella remarqua soudain un vieux communicateur cabossé posé sur la fenêtre. Didyme avait menti quand elle avait prétendu ne pas être capable de communiquer.

Didyme le prit et appuya sur quelques boutons.

"Je pensais qu'il faudrait que je ruse pour que tu te confesses," dit Didyme. "J'espérais que je t'attraperai dans le mensonge, en admettant de ne pas se soucier des drones ou de ton peuple ou autre chose que vous-même. Encore mieux si je pouvais te pendre en admettant que tu as utilisé mon fils pour ton plaisir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas pu te donner aux rebelles comme je pensais le faire mais au moins j'aurai pu montrer à la galaxie quel genre de personne tu es. Maintenant, je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait."

* * *

"Edward?"

Il se passa un moment avant que la voix de Jasper ne pénètre dans l'épaisse brume de son agonie. Il ratissa ses griffes dans les cendres. Ayant besoin de la trouver. Quatre jours qu'il fouillait ce site. Quatre jours sans fin, sans sommeil ni nourriture. Quatre jours sans le sursis de la douleur qui le rongeait comme de l'acide.

"Edward?" Edward lâcha la cendre des yeux et regarda Jasper sans grand intérêt. Mais les yeux de Jasper brillaient, sa queue dansant de joie. Il tourna son communicateur et montra l'image sur l'écran à Edward, une vidéo de Bella, parlant à une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une douleur flamboyante comme une épée s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et il regarda Jasper sans comprendre. Pourquoi Jasper lui montrerait-il l'image de Bella quand il était….

Il se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il vérifia la date. Vérifia à nouveau. Regarda Jasper sans pouvoir respirer, cligner des yeux.

"Elle est vivante," dit Jasper. Les deux plus beaux mots qu'Edward ait jamais entendus.

* * *

Bella faisait le plus merveilleux des rêves. Edward posait des baisers sur son visage alors en la serrant contre sa poitrine, la berçant au son de ses sanglots.

"Oh, Edward, Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je t'aime."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais entendre ces mots à nouveau," dit-il d'une voix rauque en la serrant plus fort. Elle eut mal à l'abdomen et soudainement elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle posa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et poussa un petit soupir. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de plusieurs décennies en quelques jours, son visage pâle fatigué et ses yeux enfoncés. Il y avait même quelques taches argentées dans ses cheveux désordonnés et rouillés. Le cœur de Bella souffrait.

"Le bébé ..." chuchota Bella.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Je sais, j'ai regardé ta vidéo à plusieurs reprises pendant le vol, je suis désolé mais je t'ai encore. Je t'ai toi. Oh, Bella, merci déesse que je t'aie encore." Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, frissonnant violemment.

Bella n'était toujours pas certaine qu'il y ait un Dieu ou une Déesse ou une Autre Bella, mais néanmoins elle envoya une prière de remerciement.

* * *

 _ **Ouf ils se sont retrouvés …**_

 _ **Mais tous leurs problèmes ne sont pas encore résolus!**_


	29. Une longue route sinueuse

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 **CHAPITRE 29 :** UNE LONGUE ROUTE SINUEUSE

"Comment les gens font-ils pour dormir sur ces choses plates?" dit Edward le matin en s'appuyant contre le lit avec sa queue. "J'ai mal au dos."

"Tu n'as pas dormi dans le lit…" lui fit-elle remarquer. "Tu as dormi sur moi." Et c'était vrai, serré tout contre elle, sa queue enroulée autour de sa jambe. Et même fatigué comme il l'était ses yeux s'étaient ouverts à chaque fois qu'elle avait bougé comme s'il était terrifié qu'elle le quitte à nouveau.

"Est-ce que je t'ai écrasée?"

Elle secoua la tête. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été une nuit confortable mais c'était mieux qu'il soit dans ses bras là où il devait être.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de Jacob main dans la main. Didyme faisait frire quelque chose dans une poêle au-dessus du feu et Jasper était assis à table buvant quelque chose dans une tasse. "Bonjour," dit-il.

Edward s'assit sur l'une des chaises en grimaçant comme s'il avait peur de se retrouver par terre parce qu'elle cèderait sous son poids. Il bougea, mal à l'aise et lança un regard au sol. Le seul siège auquel il était habitué c'était son trône qui était large et tapissé de coussins. Ici c'était du bois dur et nu, à taille humaine alors Edward avait cette expression bizarre d'un adulte qui se serait assis à une table de thé pour enfant.

"Bonjour." Didyme se tourna et vida la nourriture de la poêle dans une assiette en face de Jasper. Jasper se lava les mains rapidement dans un seau d'eau à côté de la table et s'attaqua à l'assiette voracement. "Vous avez faim? demanda-t-elle à Edward. Bella prit la chaise à côté de lui.

"Oui merci," dit Edward alors que son estomac grondait fort. L'odeur de la nourriture lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il enroula sa queue autour de la cheville de Bella et tira sa chaise plus près de la sienne.

"Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a rien mangé," commenta Jasper.

"Oh mon pauvre!" Didyme ajouta un peu plus de nourriture dans la poêle. "Et toi Bella?"

"Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mon appétit," dit-elle.

"Il faut que tu manges," l'incita-t-il. "Pour moi? Juste quelques bouchées?"

"Très bien," concéda-t-elle. Elle ferait à peu près tout pour qu'il se sente mieux. Les manifestations physiques de ce qu'il avait traversé et les modifications brusques de son apparence étaient un peu effrayantes. Elle voulait que l'Edward en bonne santé et plein d'énergie revienne.

Le communicateur de Jasper sonna. Il le prit et lut le message. "Je reçois le bilan final." Il tapa dessus en réponse.

"Oh Seigneur l'invasion!" Bella se frappa le front. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié ça! Que s'est-il passé?"

"Nous avons gagné," dit simplement Jasper. "Lapush est revenue dans la Fédération."

"Et ça été… mauvais?"

"A certains endroits. Nous avons pris le spatio-port d'abord. La plupart des troupes là-bas ont déposé leurs frondes et se sont agenouillées pour se rendre au moment où nos troupes sortaient des navires. Il y a eu un peu de résistance, ceux qui refusaient de se rendre aux drones mais ça été terminé en quelques minutes. Je dois admettre que quand j'ai eu ce rapport ça m'a rendu vraiment très optimiste que chaque cible soit aussi facile mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Félix a fait un appel hystérique sur une vidéo demandant aux Lapushi de combattre les drones qui essayaient de s'enfuir et il a dit aux gens d'enfermer leurs propres drones afin qu'il n'y ait pas de soulèvement. Pour la dernière partie il avait raison. Il a vraiment été inspiré. Les drones de toute la planète ont combattu les forces rebelles, certains seulement armés de leurs griffes et de leurs dents. A certains endroits nous sommes arrivés simplement pour constater que les drones avaient déjà tout fait et attendaient de nous passer le contrôle. Mais dans d'autres il y a eu de violents combats. Certains rebelles refusaient d'être pris vivants."

Bella grimaça. "Avons-nous perdu beaucoup de soldats?"

Jasper était accablé. "Nous étions en sous-nombre et les rebelles étaient mieux entrainés. Les drones ont combattu courageusement Bella, refusant de lâcher, refusant de se rendre. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu gagner avec une armée traditionnelle de cette taille. Ils seraient tombés dans des positions retranchées mais pas les drones. Ils savaient que c'était une chance de prouver quelque chose et ils l'ont fait."

"Avez-vous des médailles pour la bravoure?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, qu'est-ce que c'est une médaille?"

"Pourrai-je en créer? C'est un ruban spécial avec un médaillon. Mon pays l'utilise pour les soldats qui se sont battus pour répondre à leur devoir."

"Ah," dit Jasper. "Récompenses. Un peu comme les boutons que les gens portent en mémoire de Kate."

"Ils font ça? Quel genre de bouton?"

"Ils sont faits de cuivre comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Ceux qui les portent montrent leur soutien à l'émancipation des drones. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, de plus en plus de gens en portent chaque jour."

Didyme posa une assiette face à Edward et Bella. "Il faudra que vous partagiez," avertit-elle. "Je n'ai que deux assiettes."

"Ça ira," la rassura Bella. Edward et elle se lavèrent les mains dans le seau.

"Ouvre," ordonna Edward en portant un bout de viande au bout des griffes. Bella obéit et il piqua un autre bout attendant qu'elle mâche.

"Celui-là est pour toi," dit-elle.

"Non toi d'abord," insista-t-il. Même à moitié mort de faim il pensait à elle en premier.

"Tous les autres vont bien?" demanda Bella à Jasper entre deux bouchées. "Emmett? Alice et Rose et les bébés?"

"Alice, Rose et les enfants vont parfaitement bien." Edward le lui avait déjà dit hier soir mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. "Emmett a été blessé mais pas gravement."

"Je pense que je le blesserai moi aussi quand je le verrai," dit Edward avec un petit grognement.

"Pourquoi qu'a-t-il fait?"

"Visiblement il a pensé que nous parlions littéralement quand nous lui avons dit de conduire les troupes. Il était devant et c'est sûrement grâce à la Déesse qu'il est encore en vie."

"Et c'est dit par l'homme qui s'est précipité au combat le jour où Volterra a été attaquée?" dit-elle à Edward. Il lui fit un regard ironique et lui donna un autre morceau de viande.

"C'est différent. Emmett est le seul chef que nous ayons sur le terrain quand je suis parti avec Jasper. S'il était mort…"

 _Oh mon dieu, il recommence à s'inquiéter._ Bella choisit l'option de le distraire. Elle prit un morceau de viande de l'assiette et le tint face à la bouche d'Edward. Il l'ouvrit et elle le posa sur sa langue. Ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de ses doigts et elle frissonna en les retira lentement. Elle était perdue dans ses yeux. Perdue dans l'instant.

La queue de Jasper s'agita d'amusement. "Pouvez-vous vous tenir bien? Plus tard la sensualité?" Il termina son assiette et la lava dans le seau avant de la rendre à Didyme, qui la remplit avec son propre petit-déjeuner et s'assit à côté de lui.

Bella sourit et c'était une impression bizarre après tout ce qui était arrivé. L'espace près d'elle lui semblait vide, il manquait la silhouette sereine de Tanya.

Edward nota le changement dans son expression et devina pourquoi. "Elle te manque…"

"Oui," confirma Bella les yeux pleins de larme.

"Ses funérailles sont sur Dynal demain. Nous pourrons y assister si tu veux."

"Je pense que oui," dit Bella. "Sera-t-elle enterrée?"

"Non les Dynaly les rendent à la mer."

"Oh," Bella était déçue. "J'espérai qu'il y aurait une sorte de monument, une pierre tombale ou autre chose."

"On pourra en mettre un sur la place du palais où le mémorial sera construit," suggéra Jasper. "Visiblement le mémorial ne sera pas que pour ceux qui sont morts pendant les attaques mais pour tous ceux qui sont morts pendant cette guerre."

"C'est une bonne idée," dit Bella en essayant brièvement de considérer quel genre de mémorial serait construit. Peu importe il faudrait qu'il soit grand et bleu.

"C'est vraiment fini? Avez-vous eu les chefs?" demanda Bella

"Félix s'est rendu quand nos troupes ont envahi le palais. Emmett a personnellement pris sa queue. Tous sauf James et personne n'a l'air de savoir où il est."

"Il est là!" dit Didyme.

"Sur Fenix?" demanda Edward surpris.

" _Derrière vous!"_ cria Didyme.

Comme Didyme le confessa plus tard à Bella, elle connaissait James et les autres chefs rebelles. Elle ne les avait jamais officiellement rejoints ni aidés mais elle avait laissé James utiliser sa maison comme un endroit sûr pour rencontrer d'autres chefs rebelles de Fenix pour discuter de la possibilité que Fenix se joigne à la rébellion. Alors quand James vit la vidéo montrant sa conversation avec Bella, il sut exactement où la trouver.

Ils sursautèrent tous et Bella laissa échapper un petit cri. James était debout ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, une épée dans sa main droite. Il ne sembla pas surpris de trouver Edward ou Jasper là. Son regard s'arrêta sur Bella. "Tu es censée être morte."

Bella releva le menton. "Oui ça fait un moment." Il y avait un petit couteau sur la table avec lequel Didyme avait coupé la viande. Bella le cacha dans sa manche quand James se tourna vers Edward.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici."

Edward se leva. "Oui." Il se tourna vers Jasper. "Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite."

"Tu sais que je le ferai," dit Jasper. Il tendit sa main et Edward la tint serrée un moment.

James sortit.

"Edward?" Le cœur de Bella battait fort et son estomac était glacé de peur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait.

"Reste à l'intérieur s'il te plait Bella? Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Edward embrassa son front. "James a été l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je l'aime. Et pour cette seule raison je vais faire preuve de courtoisie en finissant ceci par un combat singulier. C'est aussi un Alpha et il a le droit à ce défi." Edward caressa ses joues.

"Et ce doit être maintenant?" croassa-t-elle alors que sa gorge se resserrait.

Il ne dit rien. Son pouce passa sur l'os de sa joue. Il savait pourquoi elle s'inquiétait et il ne mentirait en lui disant des platitudes et en lui faisant des promesses, pas maintenant. "Je t'aime. Est-ce que je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui?"

Il la souleva et la poussa contre le mur faisant en sorte que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Il l'embrassa longuement, lentement et doucement. Elle sentit sa langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle trembla.

"Je veux affronter ma destinée quelle qu'elle soit, avec ton goût sur ma langue," murmura-t-il, "avec ton odeur sur ma peau et mes bras toujours chauds de t'avoir tenue. Bella si je tombe…"

"Non!"

"Ecoute-moi," dit-il gentiment. "Si je tombe Jasper prendra soin de toi. Et si tu décides d'avoir un autre compagnon…"

"Edward arrête ça! Jamais je ne voudrai d'autre compagnon."

"Bella tu es très jeune et ton cœur a besoin de quelqu'un à aimer. Sache que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Mais choisis soigneusement car il règnera à tes côtés." Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis la reposa lentement sur ses pieds. "Je t'aime. S'il te plait reste à l'intérieur. Promets-moi."

"Je… je te le promets," dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle le serra fort. "Reviens-moi," dit-elle farouchement. "C'est un _ordre!"_

"Ta volonté est la mienne, Impératrice," dit-il en inclinant la tête vers elle. Il ouvrit la porte et prit une profonde inspiration essayant de faire entrer son odeur dans ses poumons et sortit à la rencontre de son destin.

* * *

Edward trouva James assis dans la prairie, son épée plantée dans le sol à côté de lui. Il s'assit un peu plus loin. James ne le regarda pas, son regard fixé sur le ruisseau qui coulait jusque dans une piscine rocheuse profonde sous une petite cascade.

"Puis-je te faire confiance pour respecter les traditions?" demanda Edward.

"Oui," dit James "mais pas pour les raisons que tu croies. Si tu tombes je veux la regarder souffrir et regarder tes enfants grandir sans père simplement comme je l'ai fait."

"Carlisle a toujours été là pour toi."

"Tu me l'as pris. Tu n'es même pas de sa chair mais il t'a toujours préféré à son fils. Je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où il m'a dit d'essayer d'être un peu plus comme toi, de suivre ton exemple. Et Esmée! Elle t'a donné les étreintes et les baisers qui m'étaient destinés."

"C'est parce que tu l'as rejetée. Ne réalises-tu pas combien elle a été blessée par ça?"

"C'est elle qui m'a rejeté en _premier_. Mais j'ai eu ma revanche. J'ai pris _tous_ ses enfants avec moi. Félix sera mort à la tombée du jour, ce lâche!"

"Il est surveillé."

La queue de James battit d'amusement. "Tu n'as pas encore compris que j'ai toujours des solutions pour détourner ta sécurité? Je te _connais_ Edward. J'ai été capable de prévoir chacun de tes mouvements depuis que cette bombe a détruit le vaisseau de tes parents. Cependant Bella, ça je n'ai pas pu le prévoir…"

"J'ai eu la même difficulté," dit Edward. Il plongea paresseusement sa queue dans l'eau et la regarda, attendant qu'un poisson s'en approche pour tester si elle était comestible. Lorsqu'un suffisamment grand s'approcha, il l'attrapa, le transperçant avec ses griffes et le jetant sur la rive près de lui. Un cadeau pour Didyme. "Dis-moi quelque chose," dit-il. "Est-ce que Caius était en train de revenir à la Fédération quand il est revenu à Volterra?"

"Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses intentions," déclara James mais Edward put dire qu'il était touché à la façon dont sa queue disparut de sa vue. "Il a volé ma compagne et l'enfant et vous les avez tués."

"James je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec leur mort. Bella a trouvé Stefan dans les décombres et…"

"Il ne s'appelle pas _Stefan_ ," cracha James.

"Esmée a essayé de t'envoyer des messages mais tu les as rejetés."

"Il est à _moi_. Elle n'a pas le droit de le garder."

"Rachel l'a amené à Volterra pour une raison et considérant qu'elle était dans la même ville que ses grands-parents…"

"Ne prononce pas son nom!" grogna James.

"Tu l'aimais?"

James semblait stupéfait par la question. "Je ne sais pas, je suppose ... Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je me sens comme ça."

"Tu te sentirais affreux en perdant ta compagne même si tu ne l'aimais pas." dit Edward. "C'est simplement notre nature. Nos partenaires sont l'autre moitié de notre âme et ils laissent une blessure béante quand ils partent. Mais si ton cœur se joint à ton âme et si tu aimes ta compagne, la perdre est... c'est indescriptible. Le déclin est une miséricorde."

"Tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la colère", dit James. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu sombre. "C'est tout ce que j'aie jamais ressenti. J'ai vécu avec cela depuis que j'étais jeune, quand tu as usurpé ma position dans les cœurs de ma mère et de mon père."

"Je n'ai jamais su."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches." James jeta un rocher dans le ruisseau, effrayant le nouveau groupe de poissons qui était venu observer la queue d'Edward. "Je ne m'arrêterai pas, Edward, je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je m'empare de tout, jusqu'à ce que je brise tout ce que tu as touché."

"Donc, cette rébellion ne concernait pas ton idéologie, c'était essayer de détruire la Fédération."

James ne dit rien. Il lança une autre pierre dans l'eau.

"Au nom de déesse, _pourquoi_?"

James rencontra ses yeux, froids, sans émotion. "Parce que tu l'aimais."

Edward garda le silence pendant un long moment, en digérant cela.

"En fait il s'est avéré que tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'on pouvait facilement manipuler les gens si on va à l'encontre de leur intérêt personnel", dit James. "Je jouais sur leurs peurs, leurs préjugés et leur cupidité, au nom de la 'liberté', tout ça enveloppé dans un joli paquet de patriotisme. J'ai été surpris de voir à quel point c'était facile."

"J'ai une dernière question : je t'aimais comme un frère, dis-moi, t'es-tu jamais soucié de moi ? Est-ce que tu étais l'ami que je te croyais être? "

"Non. Tu étais un bon entrainement. Si je pouvais te tromper, je pourrais tromper n'importe qui…"

Edward retira sa queue du ruisseau et essuya les poils du bout. "Pas d'arme," dit-il. Techniquement en tant que défié il n'avait pas le droit de définir les termes de l'affrontement mais James n'argumenta pas. "Pas d'arme," dit-il.

Edward se leva et fit quelques pas dans la prairie. Il choisit une zone plate et dégagée où l'herbe atteignait les chevilles. James se joignit à lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, son corps s'abaissant en position de combat.

Les pensées d'Edward revenaient en arrière vers toutes les fois où ils s'étaient affrontés comme ça, leurs griffes protégées avec du liège et trempées dans de l'encre ainsi ils pouvaient compter les marques et déterminer le gagnant. Ils avaient été les meilleurs combattants à l'école, imbattables sauf par l'autre, presque parfaitement égaux.

"Au revoir, James," dit Edward. _D'une façon ou d'une autre._

James se précipita vers lui, ses griffes prêtes à l'éventrer. Edward se redressa et évita James, tout en essayant de saisir sa gorge. Il le rata et le toucha à la joue, déchirant sa mâchoire. James souffla et attaqua avec son pied. C'était une feinte, quand Edward se déplaça pour esquiver, il était prêt pour le coup suivant.

Edward fila quand il le vit venir, évitant la plupart des dommages mais ressentit une douleur brûlante alors que les griffes de James laissaient trois lignes peu profondes sur sa poitrine. Il attaqua James avec sa queue et le coup tomba comme prévu, droit dans le visage de James, le distrayant suffisamment pour permettre à Edward de frapper de nouveau. Ses griffes agrippèrent les côtés de James, déchirant ses côtes en diagonale vers son ventre. Un peu d'intestin émergea.

James grimaça et sauta sur Edward, frappant son visage, sa griffe d'orteil visant le ventre d'Edward. Edward se baissa et utilisa l'élan de James contre lui. Il jeta James sur le dos et enroula sa queue autour du cou de James alors qu'il touchait le sol.

James grogna et Edward fut sur lui en un éclair, appuyant ses mains sur le sol, serrant sa queue autour de sa gorge. "Je n'ai jamais combattu à cent pour cent contre toi," avoua-t-il. "J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu pensais que tu pouvais me battre…"

James se tortilla désespérément.

"Rends-toi et je te laisserai vivre," proposa Edward. "Confesses ce que tu as fait et je t'enverrai en exil." Même maintenant, sachant ce qu'il avait fait, il se devait d'offrir une chance à James. Malgré ce que James avait dit, il fut un temps où ils étaient amis, avant que la jalousie et la trahison les conduisent ici.

Les pieds de James battaient le sol derrière Edward et son visage devenait rouge, les yeux pleins de la haine. Il réussit à libérer l'une de ses mains juste pour planter ses griffes dans le bras d'Edward qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Il prit la main et la tordit, paume vers le ciel et s'agenouilla dessus.

"Rends-toi," dit Edward.

"Non," dit James. Son visage passa du rouge vif au bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il luttait de plus en plus faiblement.

Edward regarda dans ses yeux et ne vit rien de l'homme qu'il pensait avoir connu. Il ne brisa pas le contact visuel quand il serra ses mains autour du cou de James et le tordit dans un craquement audible. La vie squitta des yeux de James jusqu'à ce que son regard devienne vide.

Edward déroula sa queue et la tête de James tomba sur le côté en un angle anormal. Il s'accroupit et vérifia soigneusement son pouls, sa respiration, son battement de cœur. Rien. James était mort.

C'était fini. Son soulagement était teinté d'un peu de tristesse, surtout quand il pensait avoir à dire à Esmée que son fils était mort. Était-il trop tard pour sauver Félix? Il faudrait essayer… pour elle.

Edward tangua un peu en se remettant debout, faible à cause de la perte de sang et des effets de son jeûne de quatre jours. Il se dirigea vers le ruisseau et ramassa le cadeau de Didyme. Il le porta à la maison et frappa à la porte. Bella l'ouvrit, son visage scintillant de larmes. Didyme était à ses côtés, une main appuyée sur sa bouche.

"Je t'ai apporté un poisson," dit Edward, et il tomba à genoux.

* * *

Dynal était en grande partie couverte d'eau, une planète bleue enveloppée dans une guirlande de nuages nacrés. Quelques petites terres parsemaient la surface de l'eau, formant de petites îles de forme irrégulière. Bella regardait à travers le petit hublot alors que la planète semblait se gonfler jusqu'à ce qu'elle bloque la vue de tout le reste.

A côté d'elle, Edward dormait, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, sa queue enroulée fermement autour de sa jambe. Elle essayait de rester aussi immobile que possible parce que chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, ses yeux s'ouvraient.

Ses blessures avaient été guéries par à un médecin qu'ils avaient rencontré en ville avant de se diriger vers le port spatial. Didyme avait enveloppé ses blessures dans des bandages de tissu après avoir appliqué une couche de sève d'arbre collante qui arrêtait le saignement et prévenait l'infection.

Elle avait refusé de venir avec eux, bien qu'ils aient promis de la protéger de Marcus et de lui donner une maison bien à elle sur Volterra. "C'est ici ma maison," dit-elle. "Et c'est ici que je vais rester." Elle avait aussi refusé les dons d'argent qu'ils lui avaient offerts. "Je n'en ai pas besoin. Donnez-le à une cause pour les drones en mon nom si vous pouvez. "

Et avant de partir, elle avait mis une petite boîte en bois dans la main de Bella. "C'est ... J'ai fait la cérémonie pour le bébé parce que tu ne pouvais pas. Ses cendres sont à l'intérieur."

Bella avait levé les yeux vers elle, son cœur dans ses yeux, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait jamais exprimer sa gratitude. La perte de ce bébé avait peut-être sauvé sa vie mais elle le pleurait, pleurait ce qui ne serait jamais, cette vie qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Elle réveilla Edward alors que le navire se préparait à entrer dans l'atmosphère. Il bâilla et s'assit puis mis on harnais. "J'ai rêvé de James," lui dit-il.

"Un mauvais rêve?"

"Non, c'était agréable, en fait, nous avons marché dans la prairie et il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait."

Bella ne comprenait pas. A son avis, c'était James qui avait besoin d'implorer son pardon, pas Edward mais si c'était de cette façon qu'il pouvait régler la situation afin de pouvoir avancer, elle n'allait pas discuter.

Leur navire fut accueilli par un contingent de prêtres Dynali quand ils atterrirent sur une petite île. Hommes et femmes étaient vêtus identiquement de pantalons beiges lâches, les têtes rasées, tous portant un bâton comme celui de Tanya. Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes.

Un des prêtres lui tapota l'épaule. "Ne pleurez pas, petite impératrice, notre sœur a été honorée de finir ainsi."

Les Dynali n'avaient pas de véhicules de transport terrestre. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Toutes les iles étaient assez petites pour être traversées avec une courte promenade. Le port spatial où ils avaient atterri était minuscule, avec assez de place pour un ou deux navires à la fois. Edward souleva Bella dans ses bras et elle protesta parce que même si ses plaies étaient guéries, elles lui faisaient encore mal. Il lui fit simplement son sourire tordu et dit que la tenir dans ses bras valait bien un peu de gêne.

Ils suivirent un long chemin de gravier le long du rivage jusqu'à un petit temple en plein air. En marchant, les prêtres commencèrent à chanter, une chanson belle, mélodieuse et envoûtante au rythme de leurs pas. Leur voix étrange et creuse rendant parfaitement bien la résonance de chaque note. C'était si beau que cela lui donna des frissons et la chair de poule sur les bras.

Edward s'alarma. "Tu es _bosselée_!"

Bella rit doucement. "Non on appelle ça la chair de poule. Ce sont des cicatrices de l'évolution, des restes de l'époque où les humains étaient poilus et la chair de poule soulevait leurs cheveux pour les faire paraître plus grands."

Il réfléchit un instant. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu te sentir plus grande en ce moment?"

"Je suppose que c'est parce que parfois le corps interprète l'émerveillement comme de la peur."

Il sembla accepter cette explication. Ils avaient atteint le temple et il la déposa doucement sur ses pieds, essayant de cacher une grimace en la déposant. Elle feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

Le temple était une structure simple composée d'une plate-forme de blocs de pierre, avec des coussins éparpillés, entourée de colonnes carrées qui soutenaient un toit ouvert. Des rideaux bleu pâle accrochés entre les piliers et croisés, donnant à la lumière une teinte bleutée. Comme sous l'eau, pensa Bella. Et peut-être que c'était cela le but.

Le corps de Tanya reposait sur l'autel, enveloppé dans de la gaze bleue, un bâton posé sur sa poitrine. Pas le sien - il avait été perdu dans l'attaque et Edward ne l'avait jamais retrouvé en cherchant dans les débris.

Edward et Bella s'agenouillèrent sur l'un des coussins, les prêtres qui les avaient escortés pour prendre leurs places restèrent debout derrière l'autel. D'autres Dynali se joignirent à eux, quelques-uns arrivant de la mer elle-même, s'élevant des vagues comme Vénus, leurs vêtements s'accrochant à leur corps. Tous saluèrent respectueusement Bella et Edward alors qu'ils passaient devant eux, et personne ne sembla surpris de les voir. Leurs voix se joignirent au rythme, à la mélodie et la contre-mélodie. Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit, le service en lui-même commença, non pas exécuté par un seul prêtre mais par beaucoup qui tour à tour dirent les phrases auxquelles le chœur répondait.

 _Nous sommes réunis pour dire adieu à notre sœur_.

" _Pour pleurer notre sœur,"_ reprit le public.

 _Nous rendons son corps aux eaux d'où il est venu._

 _"De l'abîme, il retourné à l'abîme."_

Nous donnons son esprit à la Maîtresse, qui a créé l'étincelle divine en nous. Qui gardera sa mémoire?

 _"Nous le ferons,"_ dirent beaucoup de voix, se fondant en une seule.

 _Comme les eaux nous nourrissent, maintenant ses restes mortels nourriront la mer. La boucle est bouclée._

 _"La boucle est bouclée,"_ répéta l'auditoire.

Ils prirent le corps et le portèrent à un petit bateau qui était sur le sable par le rivage. Cette tâche fut aussi partagée par tous, ils se passèrent la bière de main en main jusqu'au rivage, où ils se rassemblèrent au bord de l'eau. Ils la déposèrent délicatement à l'intérieur et s'avancèrent, un à la fois, pour déposer de petits cadeaux dans le bateau : une fleur, un manuscrit, une photo. L'une d'elle posa dans la main de Tanya un collier composé d'un coquillage accroché à un cordon noir. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, la tête perdue dans la douleur ou la prière avant de reculer avec le reste du groupe.

Le bateau semblait être fait d'une sorte de fibre comprimée et une voile bleue flottait sur le mât. Bella regarda Edward d'un air interrogateur. Il s'accroupit pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Il flottera peut-être pendant une demi-journée puis les fibres se gorgeront d'eau. Le vent l'entraînera au loin où il sombrera peu à peu dans les vagues."

Bella s'avança. Elle s'agenouilla près du bateau et sortit la petite boîte en bois de sa poche et la glissa à l'intérieur du linceul de Tanya. "Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de lui," murmura-t-elle. "Juste comme tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Je t'aime, Tanya. J'espère que tu le savais. "

Elle se leva, la gorge trop serrée pour en dire plus et retourna à l'abri des bras d'Edward.

Le petit bateau fut poussé dans l'eau. Il se balança avec hésitation avant que le vent n'attrape sa voile et qu'il quitte le rivage à une vitesse étonnante.

 _"Au revoir, ma sœur,"_ chantèrent les Dynali à l'unisson.

"Au revoir," murmura Bella.

Les Dynali joignirent leurs mains et recommencèrent à chanter, leurs voix s'élevant et tombant dans la louange et la tristesse en regardant le petit bateau s'envoler et disparaitre à l'horizon.

"Empereur et Impératrice, puis-je marcher avec vous vers votre navire?"

Bella leva les yeux vers la prêtresse qui avait parlé, légèrement effrayée car elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle reconnut la femme comme étant celle qui avait drapé le collier au coquillage autour de la main de Tanya. "Oui, merci," dit Bella. "Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas saisi votre nom."

"Je suis Angela," dit la prêtresse. Elle s'agenouilla et se pencha pour que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Bella. "Vous connaissiez bien Tanya?"

Les yeux de la prêtresse étaient doux, compatissants : "C'était ma fille."

"Oh!" Dit Bella, son cœur endolori. "Je ne savais pas que les prêtresses pouvaient..." Bella se coupa, horrifiée et embarrassée de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

La femme ne semblait pas bouleversée par le commentaire. "Je n'ai pas toujours été prêtresse."

"Je suis navrée pour votre deuil."

"Je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vois la culpabilité dans vos yeux mais ce n'est pas un fardeau que vous devriez porter. Ma fille est morte à votre service, c'est une grande bénédiction car ça lui a permis de mériter une place au service de la Déesse dans sa prochaine vie."

"Elle était ... merveilleuse," murmura Bella, incapable de trouver un meilleur adjectif. "Je l'aimais beaucoup et elle me manquera pour toujours."

"Comme à nous tous mais elle vit encore dans un coin de votre cœur et elle sera toujours avec vous."

"Merci," dit Bella. Elle lui tendit la main et Angela s'inclina, touchant sa main avec son front.

"Vous marchez sur le chemin de la Maîtresse, petite impératrice. Vous avez une longue et sinueuse route devant vous et les nombreux chemins que vous pouvez prendre. Que la Maîtresse allège vos pas et vous guide dans les temps sombres!"

Elle posa la tête de Bella dans sa grosse main et se pencha pour embrasser son front. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Bella regarda Angela se retirer vers les vagues par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward alors qu'il la portait sur la passerelle du navire, qui semblait si froid et stérile après la douce chaleur et la douce brise de la plage.

"Rentrons à la maison," dit Edward.

Bella rit doucement. "Nous n'avons pas de maison, tu te souviens?"

"Où que tu sois, c'est ma maison…"

* * *

 _ **Nous sommes tristes que Tanya soit partie …**_

 _ **Mais la vie continue…**_

 _Comme vous l'avez compris il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue pour que cette fic soit terminée,_

 _Nous postons deux autres traductions qui méritent certainement votre attention_

 _ **Tip of the Spear**_ _ici et_ _ **The Mating Connexion**_ _sur notre site._

 _Venez lire et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez_

 _Vos commentaires sont notre seul salaire_

 _Merci!_


	30. Comme cela devrait être

.

Ecrit dans les étoiles

de Lissa Bryan

.

 **CHAPITRE 30 :** COMME CELA DEVRAIT ETRE

Bella trouva Tanya dans la chambre des enfants, penchée au-dessus de leur nid, fredonnant doucement aux bébés endormis. Bella resta là un moment, la bouche ouverte avant d'être capable de lâcher "Tanya?! Que fais-tu ici? Tu es… _morte!"_

"D'une certaine façon, oui," dit-elle. "Mais j'avais besoin de vous voir une dernière fois avant de continuer."

"Es-tu vraiment vivante ou est-ce un rêve?" _Ce doit être un rêve_ conclut-elle. Elles étaient au palais et elle savait qu'il n'existait plus. Même les ruines avaient été évacuées pour construire le mémorial.

"Peut-être les deux?" demanda Tanya en penchant la tête, un petit sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche.

"Enigmatique comme toujours," rit Bella. "Tu me manques tellement."

"Et vous me manquez aussi petite reine, plus que vous ne le saurez jamais."

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella. "Je t'ai distraite. Si je n'avais pas chialé…"

"Ne vous excusez pas d'être… vous," répondit Tanya. "Mais Bella vous ne pouvez pas autoriser les larmes à gouverner votre vie."

Bella regarda le sol, honteuse. Depuis son retour de Dynal, Edward et Bella étaient restés dans la chambre d'amis du Temple pendant qu'Edward cherchait un logement convenable pour eux. Bella n'avait pas quitté le nid depuis des jours. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir, échapper à la douleur. La dépression était affreusement familière, comme sa réaction. Edward avait essayé de la réconforter, en vain. Esmée avait essayé un dosage de diverses plantes pensant que c'était les hormones qui en étaient la cause. Carlisle avait essayé de la faire parler mais ses réponses "la volonté de la déesse et "tout arrive pour une bonne raison" l'avaient fait enrager. Et il avait été profondément choqué quand Bella avait dit, "Bon si la Déesse a planifié de tuer mon bébé alors qu'elle aille se faire foutre."

Hier Edward lui avait dit, "J'ai besoin de toi Bella. La Fédération a besoin de toi."

"Je suis désolée." Mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle n'avait plus en elle de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

"Si tu ne te lèves pas alors je vais devoir rester ici avec toi." Et il l'avait fait, il s'était glissé dans le nid à côté d'elle, s'installant confortablement dans les oreillers.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Edward. Il faut que tu travailles."

"Alors toi aussi," dit-il sans ambages.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de culpabilité supplémentaire en plus de toute la merde qu'elle essayait de gérer. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour une réplique mordante et puis elle s'était arrêtée. Il avait raison. Elle était censée être sa partenaire et elle l'avait laissé supporter cette charge tout seul.

"Viens," dit Tanya et elle ouvrit la porte. Ça aurait dû être la porte de la chambre de Bella et Edward mais elles se retrouvèrent sous un soleil radieux dans la prairie, près de la maison de Didyme. Bella comprit soudain pourquoi ça avait l'air si familier quand sa capsule avait atterri là : c'était cette prairie dont elle avait rêvé quand elle avait rencontré l'Autre Bella, là même où elle avait convenu que la libération des drones valait un sacrifice sans nom. Si elle avait su ce que ça serait, aurait-elle accepté? Elle se souvint de ce qu'Edward avait dit quand le roi de Por Tangelo avait proposé un mariage arrangé entre leurs enfants : il se sacrifierait lui-même et avec plaisir mais il ne pourrait pas sacrifier l'un de ses enfants.

Elle pouvait à présent voir la longue chaine d'interconnexion des événements qui les avaient amenés ici et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait le voir comme une coïncidence ou le destin "écrit dans les étoiles," comme l'avait dit Tanya. Si elle n'avait pas été séparée de Tanya dans l'escalier, elle n'aurait pas frappé Benjamin avec la lampe. Et il ne l'aurait pas battue si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu son bébé. Didyme ne l'aurait pas prise en pitié et n'aurait jamais filmé cette vidéo qui avait résonné si profondément parmi le peuple de la Fédération. Un jour les livres d'histoire se souviendraient de cette vidéo comme ayant été le commencement d'une chaine d'événements, culminant avec l'abolition de l'esclavage dans la galaxie Forx et le rôle qu'un drone nommé Jacob et sa mère avaient joué, serait oublié dans les brumes du temps.

Bella entendit un bruissement et se tourna pour regarder un petit personnage danser dans l'herbe. C'était un petit garçon Volturi, avec les cheveux foncés qu'on pouvait entrevoir parmi les longues tiges. Tanya alla à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras, son visage caché derrière son épaule, ensemble ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la ligne d'arbres.

Bella essaya de les suivre mais ses pieds restaient sur place. "Ne partez pas!" pleura-t-elle. S'il vous plait… ne me laissez pas!"

"Je prendrai soin de lui," déclara Tanya, "Tout comme tu l'as demandé."

Bella laissa échapper un sanglot frissonnant.

"Non Impératrice," dit Tanya doucement. "Pas de larmes ici. Allez maintenant. Vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire et beaucoup, beaucoup d'années avant de nous rejoindre. S'il vous plait ne les dépensez pas dans la douleur pour ce que vous ne pouvez pas changer."

"Bella?" La voix d'Edward l'appelait au loin.

"Allez vers lui," dit Tanya. "Allez-y et laissez-le vous réconforter comme il doit le faire. Il pense que vous lui reprochez et son cœur à mal."

"Quoi? Non ce n'est pas sa faute!"

"Ce n'est pas la vôtre non plus," dit Tanya. "Et pourtant vous vous punissez comme si c'était le cas."

"Bella!" La voix d'Edward était urgente.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "Merci," dit-elle. "Merci pour tout. Je t'aime."

"Et je t'aime. Nous le faisons tous les deux." Tanya regarda le petit garçon qui s'était endormi contre son épaule et elle se tourna, sa silhouette svelte passant silencieusement à travers les herbes. Bella ferma les yeux.

"Bella!" Edward tapota sa joue. "S'il te plait, Bella, réveille-toi!"

"Je le suis, je le suis!" dit-elle encore endormie en essayant d'ouvrir ses paupières. La vue de son visage la réveilla instantanément. "Qu'y a-t-il? Quel est le problème?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller," grinça-t-il. Il caressa les larmes sur ses joues. Le pauvre homme… elle devait avoir pleuré en parlant comme une folle.

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella. "Désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Je suis désolée pour beaucoup de choses."

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée."

"Si. Je t'ai oublié et j'ai négligé la Fédération."

"Ton cœur est douloureux," dit-il la défendant d'elle-même.

"Le tien aussi," répondit Bella. "Et j'ai été tellement absorbée par mon chagrin que je n'ai pas du tout fait attention au tien."

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Amun vient de me dire qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres bébés. Il me l'a dit pour que je me sente mieux, je sais mais je l'aurais presque battu de l'avoir fait. Comme si un bébé pouvait être remplacé comme une assiette cassée. Mais j'ai aussi ressenti que je n'avais pas le droit à la douleur car si j'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire il n'y aurait pas eu de bébé."

"Edward on peut passer des années à refaire le monde avec des "si". Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qui importe maintenant c'est comment gérer le présent."

"Tu ne me… tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait partir?"

"Non Edward, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu essayais de tous nous protéger."

"Dès que les procès seront terminés je ferai revenir les enfants," dit Edward. "Je crois que nous sommes en sûreté à présent."

Les derniers chefs rebelles passaient devant les cours de justice de Volterra. Sur une suggestion de Bella, Edward avait laissé leur destin au peuple, trois juges parmi le peuple avaient été désignés pour chaque procès, choisis au hasard pour présider et décider du verdict. Ça avait été une décision très populaire et ils avaient envisagé de mettre ce système en place sur une plus grande échelle pour la justice pénale.

La tentative d'assassinat de Félix avait été contrecarrée et son procès s'était terminé hier, aboutissant à une sentence d'exil. Esmée avait éclaté en larmes de gratitude à cette nouvelle, elle ne perdrait pas son dernier enfant. Elle avait été tellement stressée par la situation qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le vrai nom de son petit-fils n'avait pas été révélé, des informations que Félix avait utilisées pour essayer d'obtenir une réduction de peine. Carlisle avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer et qui ne ferait que lui causer un peu plus de douleur.

"Plus que quelques jours et les bébés seront de nouveau avec nous," déclara Edward. "Ils me manquent tellement."

"Je me demande comment Nessie et petit Carlisle s'en sont sortis d'être séparés…"

"Ils ne l'ont pas été," répondit Edward. "Ils refusaient de manger et ont commencé à se rendre malade de chagrin alors Alice et Rose n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de les réunir."

"Je suis inquiète qu'Emmett ait le même problème," déclara Bella. Le pauvre Emmett n'avait pas pu profiter de la popularité qu'il avait acquise grâce à ses exploits sur le champ de bataille. Le public semblait-il lui avait pardonné le vol dans le Temple et il était plus populaire que jamais, pas qu'il l'ait vraiment remarqué. Il râlait, soupirait, se plaignait encore et encore presque jusqu'à ce que Bella soit prête à le mettre dans une boite et l'envoyer par la poste à Rosalie mais elle essayait d'être patiente avec lui. Elle se souvenait comment ça s'était passé quand elle avait été séparée d'Edward pendant l'incubation. C'était très difficile de vivre avec seulement la moitié d'un cœur.

Edward se blottit contre Bella et se mit à ronronner de contentement. Quelques moments après elle entendit sa respiration changer et il s'était endormi. Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de quoi elle avait rêvé et se demanda pourquoi, en restant les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité silencieuse.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, ils allèrent à la station des sauteurs avec Esmée et Carlisle pour voir Félix être expédié en exil. Il était en face de la plateforme de saut, les mains attachées dans le dos, le menton relevé en défi même quand le clerc lut la sentence à haute voix pour l'assemblée et raya son nom de la liste des citoyens de la Fédération.

Esmée sanglotait doucement dans les bras de Carlisle. Bien que la vie de Félix soit épargnée, elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Il était envoyé quelque part dans l'univers sur une petite planète, dépourvue de vie intelligente, des milliers d'années dans le passé. Là il passerait le reste de ses jours seul, survivant comme il pourrait, seule la Déesse connaîtrait son sort. Comme le clerc le déclara. On lui donna quelques objets : un couteau, des cailloux qui faisaient des étincelles lorsqu'on les frappait ensemble et un texte des écritures de Volterra. C'était tout.

Le pilote du Sauteur prit Félix par le bras et l'entraina vers la porte du navire. Félix regarda par-dessus son épaule vers sa mère qui tenait son neveu dans ses bras et son expression s'adoucit pour un instant. "Tyler," dit-il.

"Merci," répondit Carlisle. "Va avec la Déesse mon fils."

Félix hocha la tête et entra. La porte se referma derrière lui et un instant plus tard, le Sauteur disparut pour réapparaître presque immédiatement. L'opérateur sortit et les gardes entrèrent pour vérifier que Félix ne s'était pas caché à l'intérieur. Ils ressortirent les mains vides, comme prévu et Esmée se mit à pleurer plus fort.

"Ramène-là à la maison," dit Bella à Carlisle.

Bella et Edward sortirent dans la rue vers le petit wagon traîné par un _gurdon_ qu'il avait emprunté pour l'après-midi. "Avant de rentrer chez nous," dit-il, "j'ai quelque chose que je voudrais que tu voies."

Il la conduisit au centre-ville à un endroit non loin du vieux palais. Il arrêta le wagon devant un terrain et l'aida à descendre de son siège. Elle regarda le terrain vide sans comprendre.

"C'est là que sera notre maison," dit-il fièrement.

"Maison?" répéta Bella.

Les yeux d'Edward étincelaient d'enthousiasme alors qu'il en décrivait leur future maison. "Je vais te construire une maison comme sur la Terre!" Il tira de sa poche la petite photo d'une maison de style Tudor en pierre. "Il y aura des murs épais, pour te garder au chaud et une grande salle pour tes bains. Rosalie et Emmett vivront ici et Jasper et Alice vivront à l'étage au-dessus." Il fit quelque pas sur la parcelle. "Voici notre chambre nid, avec les enfants dans une chambre d'ici."

"Hum, Edward, allons-nous toujours laisser petit Carlisle et Victoria partager une chambre?"

Il cligna des yeux. "Pourquoi pas?"

Elle réprima un sourire. "Oh, Edward, ça me parait très beau, j'ai hâte de la voir."

"Deux mois," dit-il. "Elle devrait être finie à ce moment-là."

Une maison pour eux. Elle alla dans ses bras et ils examinèrent silencieusement la parcelle. Ce serait sa maison de rêve, pensa Bella, et peu importe comment serait son agencement. Ce serait la maison de ses rêves à cause de cet homme et de l'avenir heureux qu'ils partageraient avec leur famille et leurs amis.

* * *

Emmett arpentait la pièce où ils attendaient Alice, Rosalie et les bébés. Leur voyage au port spatial pour les accueillir se transforma en défilé parce que les gens avaient en quelque sorte découvert qu'ils rentraient chez eux aujourd'hui et ils s'étaient mis le long de la route pour encourager la famille royale, surtout Emmett, le héros de la Fédération. Emmett était accablé par l'attention, clignotant et agitant la main vers la foule, une expression étourdie sur le visage. Une femme accourut et sauta sur le chariot pour murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille et les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" demanda Bella après qu'il lui eut dit non et qu'elle soit repartie dans la foule avec un froncement de sourcils déçu.

"Elle... hum ... m'a demandé si j'étais un Bêta," dit Emmett, choqué et un peu alarmé. "Je pense qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi!"

"Bon sang, comme c'est horrible!" répondit Bella, mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour ne pas rire. Emmett regarda la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse comme s'il craignait qu'elle se jette sur le wagon et lui arrache sa vertu. Le vaisseau atterrit et Emmett était aussi impatient qu'un gosse. "Rosey, Rosey!" chanta-t-il et même Jasper, qui regardait le vaisseau intensément, voulant se dépêcher et ouvrir, s'amusait.

Alice sortit d'abord, les bras pleins de bébés. Ils commencèrent à crier quand ils virent Bella et Edward, en luttant contre Alice pour se libérer. "Maman, papa!" Alice rit et céda, les déposant sur leurs pieds. Ils coururent, trébuchant sur leurs pieds et leurs queues et Bella s'accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras. Edward s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle, sa queue dansant. Des bébés hurlant de joie, enveloppèrent leurs queues autour de ses bras, sautillant sur elle et Edward.

Elle cachait ses larmes en embrassant le dessus de leurs petites têtes. Aussi joyeuse qu'elle fût de les avoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de celui qui n'était pas ici. Edward le vit et posa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

"Woauh, vous êtes devenus si grands!" s'exclama Bella. Auraient-ils vraiment grandi en moins d'une semaine? Les cheveux de Nessie étaient un peu plus longs et elle semblait avoir hérité des gènes de son père parce qu'ils étaient complètement indomptables on aurait dit petite meule de foin rouge-marron indisciplinée.

"Maman ... Où étais-tu?" demanda petit Carlisle.

"Désolée, chéri, Maman a dû s'absenter, mais je suis ici maintenant, Alice, merci beaucoup de t'être occupé d'eux."

"Où est Rosalie?" demanda Emmett, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte du navire. Bella put voir, sans même regarder, quand Rosalie apparut, parce que tout son visage s'illumina à la vue de sa compagne.

"EMMETT!" cria Rose en franchissant la passerelle.

"Uh-oh," dit Emmett, son expression changeant instantanément de joyeux à coupable. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait maintenant?"

Les yeux de Rosalie brillaient et sa mâchoire était serrée de fureur. Elle atteignit son compagnon et l'attrapa dans ses bras dans une étreinte féroce, plantant des baisers sur tout son visage. "Emmett!" _Baiser_. "A quoi étais tu en train de penser?" _Baiser_. "Diriger la bataille! Tu es un homme stupide, stupide! " _Baiser, baiser."_ Tu aurais pu être tué! Attends que je mette mes mains sur toi!".

"Tu as déjà les mains _sur_ lui," remarqua Bella. "En fait, _partout_ sur lui."

Rose éclata en sanglots. Elle et Emmett s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, Rose sanglotant de joie d'être de retour dans ses bras, tout en crachant des menaces de ce qu'elle lui ferait si jamais il reprenait des risques comme ça.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Jasper en écartant ses lèvres d'Alice. Il regardait un équipage de drones qui, entassait une énorme pile de sacs à l'arrière du wagon.

"Je suis allée faire des achats," expliqua Alice. "Bella avait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe."

"C'est tout pour Bella?"

"J'ai peut-être acheté quelques choses pour moi et Victoria et Nessie et Rose ... Oh, Bella, attends de voir. Les tuniques sont plus courtes de devant cette saison et ... "

Bella gloussa alors qu'Edward la soulevait sur le siège du wagon. Elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi enthousiaste qu'Alice quand il s'agissait de vêtements mais si ça rendait Alice heureuse de les acheter, elle pourrait faire semblant…

La foule qui bordait les rues était encore plus impressionnante pour leur voyage de retour. Victoria était alarmée par le bruit et enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère. Nessie pensait que c'était fascinant et passa le voyage à gigoter sur le siège, regardant la foule. Petit Carlisle s'assit sur les genoux de son père, et Edward le laissa 'conduire' en tenant les extrémités des rênes. Emmett et Rose s'étaient glissés au milieu des sacs d'Alice et n'avaient pas refait surface jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Temple puis ils descendirent du wagon et coururent vers les quartiers d'Emmett.

"Où est partie Rose?" demanda petit Carlisle.

"A leur nid, très probablement," dit Jasper.

Alice pivota sur son pied. "Rose est très fatiguée de ce long voyage, chéri," dit-elle en jetant un regard furieux à Jasper.

"Oui, très fatiguée, à en juger par leur vitesse," ajouta Edward, sa queue dansant d'amusement.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella et se mirent dans leur nid, regardant les bébés jouer joyeusement dans les oreillers.

Nessie bavardait excitée, racontant à sa mère de façon très détaillée tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou vu.

"J'ai vu un _grossss_ oiseau!" dit Nessie. "Je l'ai tué!" Elle montra comment en sortant ses griffes et en bondissant avec un petit grondement sur un des oreillers, le mordant et secouant la tête.

"Vraiment?" dit son père, profondément impressionné. "Quel grand chasseur tu es!"

"J'ai fait!" Nessie dit fièrement. "Mais Alice triste!" C'était évidemment une réaction bizarre et incompréhensible…

"C'était l'animal de compagnie de notre hôte, un oiseau tob," dit Alice sombrement. "La pauvre femme pleurait."

Bella se sentit désolée pour elle mais elle n'en fut pas moins impressionnée. Le tob est aussi grand qu'un paon, facilement deux fois la taille de Nessie, avec un bec et des serres tranchants.

Ils parlèrent tard dans la nuit, échangeant des histoires. Bella dériva dans le sommeil en écoutant petit Carlisle raconter comment il avait découvert que des insectes pouvaient être savoureux - Alice en fut horrifiée... Ils avaient dû s'endormir sur place parce quand Bella s'était réveillée tôt le lendemain matin et avait trouvé tout le monde encore dans le nid et Nessie mâchant encore sa queue en doramnt. Carlisle et Victoria étaient emmêlés, leurs queues entrelacées. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Edward et Jasper, Bella dut se serrer un poing contre sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle tapota Alice pour la réveiller. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Bella posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et fit signe vers Edward et Jasper, qui étaient enroulés ensemble, aussi innocents dans le sommeil que les bébés. Alice plaqua une main sur sa bouche et elles rirent silencieusement.

Jasper fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et à réaliser que le corps chaud qu'il tenait n'était pas celui de sa compagne. "Aagh!" s'écria-t-il, en reculant.

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et il repoussa Jasper, furieux. "Tu n'es pas Bella!" accusa-t-il, pensant clairement que Jasper l'avait fait exprès.

Bella rit jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sur ses joues, les regards confus que les hommes échangèrent la firent rire plus fort. C'était si bon de rire à nouveau, d'être joyeuse en compagnie de sa famille, réunie comme il se doit. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais complètement de la perte de son bébé, mais elle pourrait être heureuse à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que ce dernier chapitre vous a satisfaites?**_

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin de la semaine pour l'épilogue**_


	31. Epilogue

Ecrit dans les étoiles de Lissa Bryan

Ad astra per aspera*

 **EPILOGUE**

"Putain de sainte merde," dit Rose. Elle grogna en se penchant à nouveau sur les toilettes. "Je vais assassiner cet homme je le jure."

"Racine de _Meithnil_ ," dit Bella. "Je vais en chercher au Temple pour voir si Esmée en a sous la main."

Emmett était dans le couloir en train d'agiter sa queue. Il se précipita vers Bella, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. "Rose va bien?"

"Ouais Emmett. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste la nausée matinale."

"Rose dit qu'il lui semble qu'elle va mourir."

"Elle exagère Emmett."

"Oh. Elle exagère aussi quand elle est colère contre moi?" demanda-t-il avec espoir. "Elle m'a dit d'aller me baiser moi-même et je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible et elle a dit…"

Bella le coupa. "Non je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Tu devrais vraiment le lui demander Emmett."

"Je le lui ai demandé," protesta-t-il. "Je lui ai demandé si elle avait réfléchi à avoir un bébé et elle a dit _'oui'_ La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé elle a dit _"Laisse-moi y réfléchir'_ et ensuite j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle y avait réfléchi."

Bella secoua la tête. "Oh Emmett. Elle ne pensait pas que ça signifiait d'essayer qu'elle soit enceinte de suite après."

"Oh," Emmett bougeait sur ses pieds. "Elle va de nouveau me jeter hors du nid, pas vrai?"

"Je dirai que c'est probablement la meilleure hypothèse," convint Bella. "Si j'étais toi je commencerais à réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. En principe le chocolat aide."

Bella s'arrêta devant le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Edward et passa la tête par la porte. "Il faut que j'aille au Temple. Tu veux venir?"

"Voilà une merveilleuse idée," admit-il. Il se leva et étira son long corps se rapprochant du plafond, ses abdos tendus, cette ligne sexy à l'avant de ses hanches, ses cuisses puissantes…

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," ronronna-t-il. "Ou nous n'arriverons pas au Temple de sitôt…"

Quelle était déjà la raison pour laquelle il fallait qu'elle aille au Temple? Elle avait complétement oublié. Ça ne devait pas être si important que ça.

Emmett arriva dans le couloir se tordant toujours la queue. "Bella, Rose dit qu'elle ne veut pas de chocolat. Que dois-je faire maintenant?"

Bella ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix.

"As-tu essayé un massage de pieds?" lui suggéra Edward. "Bella aime ça."

Il plissa le front. "Ses _pieds_ tu dis? Ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça à l'école…"

"Oh ce n'est pas pour un but sexuel," dit Edward. "Mais en parlant de sexe, il y a un point que j'ai trouvé qui…"

"Arrête!" dit Bella. "Il faut que nous y allions."

"Attends un instant c'est une information utile."

" _Maintenant_ Edward!" Elle le prit par le bras et le tira dans le couloir.

"Nous parlerons plus tard!" cria Edward. "Pourquoi tu es toute rouge Bella?"

"Pas de raison," marmonna-t-elle.

C'était vraiment un bon jour pour marcher. Le nouveau garde du corps de Bella, Leah, une femme Kebian pourpre avec des cheveux noirs d'encre les suivait. Elle portait deux épées courtes dans sa ceinture qui brillaient dans la lumière pendant qu'elle marchait. Il y avait eu beaucoup de candidats pour arriver à ce poste mais Edward avait catégoriquement refusé que ce soit un mâle de quelque espèce que ce soit qui veille sa compagne, ce qui avait éliminé plus de la moitié des candidats. Pour les autres c'était Edward qui avait choisi en les combattant. Leah était la seule qui était presque parvenue à le battre et donc c'était elle qui avait eu la place. Bella pensa que Leah ne l'aimait pas trop parce qu'elle lui parlait rarement mais peut-être que la distance était une bonne chose.

Ils passèrent devant le Palace Plaza et le mémorial. Esmée avait fait un bon travail de conception et c'était devenu non seulement un lieu de mémoire solennelle mais aussi un endroit où la vie était célébrée. Les enfants jouaient dans la fontaine qu'Esmée avait fait installer et les bancs étaient un lieu de prédilection pour déjeuner pour les travailleurs du gouvernement des bureaux de la rue. Bien sûr ils n'utilisaient pas les bancs pour se reposer comme l'avait prévu Esmée, ils s'asseyaient sur le sol en pierre et s'en servaient de table.

Le mémorial de Tanya brillait dans la lumière du matin. Une statue en pierre bleue grandeur nature était agenouillée sur un grand piédestal de pierre, son bâton debout à sa main. A sa base une flamme éternelle brûlait et les femmes venaient souvent brûler des prières pour leurs enfants. Bella supposait que c'est ainsi que naissaient les saints, dans quelques milliers d'années Tanya serait probablement la destinataire de la prière comme gardien des mères et des enfants. Sa légende était déjà en plein essor.

Un autre monument avait été ajouté : une pierre violette plate au centre de la place qui portait deux noms, "Jacob et Didyme". Didyme avait été tuée peu de temps après que la rébellion ait été écrasée et le mot _traitre_ avait été peint sur sa porte avec son propre sang. Malheureusement n'importe qui pourrait l'avoir fait que ce soit du côté des loyalistes ou du côté des rebelles chaque camp estimait qu'elle était un renégat. Bella avait véritablement pleuré pour elle, pauvre Didyme quai avait eu une triste vie mais au moins elle avait pu se consoler en se disant qu'à présent elle était avec Jacob.

L'un des enfants de la fontaine, une petite fille avec des cheveux châtain clair vit Bella et se précipita vers elle. "Une bénédiction! Une bénédiction!" appela-t-elle. Bella sourit et dit quelques mots au-dessus d'elle et la petite fille repartit vers la fontaine, sa queue se balançant derrière elle. Les naissances de filles Volturis était redevenu chose commune maintenant et Bella était l'un des noms les plus populaires qui était donné, au point où les petites filles avaient souvent deux noms : Bella et puis le prénom par lequel elles étaient appelées, de la même façon que tant d'êtres humains utilisaient le prénom Marie.

Ils ne découvrirent jamais pourquoi les Volturi avaient arrêté d'avoir des filles ni pourquoi c'était possible de nouveau. "Miracle" était une explication aussi bonne qu'une autre mais Bella n'aimait pas que le peuple pense qu'elle était la cause de tout cela. La vénération était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à accepter à contrecœur bien qu'elle ne soit jamais complètement à l'aise avec cela. Certaines de ses citations étaient extraites des discours ou interviews qu'elle avait donné au fil des ans et avaient été compilées en une sorte de bible Bellite et même si ça faisait grincer Bella des dents intérieurement elle avait finalement accepté l'avis de Rosalie. _"Fais avec B, tu peux faire beaucoup de bien grâce à cette merde."_ Elle se servait de son influence pour essayer d'amener la Fédération à la tolérance et à l'égalité.

Comme elle avait avoué à Didyme, Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait le changement de son vivant mais les choses s'amélioraient pour les drones. Après l'abolition de l'esclavage, il y eut des temps difficiles et des turbulences économiques à cause d'introduction de nombreux nouveaux travailleurs dans la population active mais finalement, tout cela se calma, car plus de salariés signifiait plus de consommateurs. Il avait eu quelques poursuites avant que les gens comprennent que Bella et Edward était sérieux quand ils déclaraient qu'ils ne toléreraient pas que quiconque abuse des drones et ferait appliquer les lois qui empêchaient leur exploitation. Ils ne pouvaient pas légiférer sur le préjudice et la colère qui se cachaient dans le cœur de certaines personnes mais ils pouvaient punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas la loi.

Ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire du Temple. Edward embrassa le front de Bella et s'en alla à l'autel de la Déesse, tirant une bande de papier de sa poche. Bella sourit alors qu'elle le regardait partir. Elle souhaitait parfois trouver la foi mais malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cela lui échappait encore. Carlisle dit que finalement peu importait si elle croyait à la Déesse ou non, aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait croire en elle-même. Et peut-être qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais ce point mais elle croyait qu'avec Edward à ses côtés, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, faire face à n'importe quelle difficulté, relever n'importe quel défi.

Elle retourna au quartier d'habitation derrière le Temple, suivant le son des voix familières. "Non, Nessie, tu as épelé autocratique incorrectement. Carlisle! Passe des notes à Victoria? Donne-moi ça!"

Pauvre Esmée, elle avait l'air exaspéré. Bella poussa la porte et vit que les enfants étaient assis à leurs bureaux. Nessie mâchait sa queue, réfléchissant profondément. Bella la plaignait. Elle-même n'avait jamais maîtrisé les complexités de l'orthographe Volturi. Le petit Carlisle fut pétrifié sur place quand il fut surpris en train de passer un mot, sa queue tombant de culpabilité. Esmée prit la note de sa main, souriant brièvement à Bella et la dépliant. Elle soupira. "Victoria ne va jamais apprendre par elle-même si tu lui donnes les réponses, Carlisle."

"Et alors?" dit le petit Carlisle, les sourcils relevés. "Un seul d'entre nous a besoin de savoir. Elle peut apprendre les mathématiques puisqu'elle est meilleure et j'apprendrai l'histoire."

"Quand tu seras au Conseil, est-ce que tu vas vraiment arrêter une session pour pouvoir trouver ta moitié pour faire l'addition dont tu auras besoin pour le programme que tu souhaites mettre en œuvre?" demanda Esmée.

Le petit Carlisle semblait encore plus confus. "Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas à la réunion avec moi?"

"J'abandonne," dit Esmée en lançant ses mains en l'air. "Crois-moi simplement, vous avez _tous les deux_ besoin d'apprendre, tu ne peux pas te dire que partageras un cerveau entre vous deux."

Bella mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour éviter de rire. Le petit-fils d'Esmée, Tyler, était assis à son bureau, silencieux et immobile, son papier déjà rempli de réponses. Il était brillant celui-là, et bientôt Esmée serait à court de choses qu'elle pourrait lui enseigner et ils devraient embaucher des précepteurs pour lui. Bella espérait qu'il entrerait au service du gouvernement parce que Nessie serait certainement en mesure d'utiliser un conseiller si brillant, mais Tyler semblait destiné à se joindre à la prêtrise. Il était profondément religieux et avait la sérénité tranquille de celui qui était en paix avec le fonctionnement mystérieux de l'univers.

"Esmée, puis-je te voir un moment?" demanda Bella.

"Certes, Nessie, écris vingt fois autocratique, et Carlisle, garde ton esprit sur ton propre travail."

Esmée sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"On dirait que Rosalie est enceinte," dit Bella, "Et plus malade qu'un chien, aussi. As-tu une racine de _meithnil_ dans l'entrepôt?"

"Je crois, allons vérifier." Esmée la conduisit quelques pas dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de son atelier. Bella aimait l'odeur de ce lieu, boisé et vert. Esmée fouilla dans son armoire et sortit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et le tendit avec un air de triomphe. "Et voilà! Veux-tu que je fasse du thé à emporter?"

"C'est une très bonne idée," dit Bella. Elle n'avait jamais complètement maîtrisé le talent de recréer les breuvages d'Esmée.

Victoria avait un vrai talent pour cela et serait probablement une guérisseuse elle-même quand elle serait grande, ainsi ils auraient tout sous la main à la maison.

Esmée alluma un brûleur et mit de l'eau à bouillir. "Est-ce que toi et Edward continuez à ne pas vouloir un autre enfant?"

Bella acquiesça. "Je ne suis pas encore prête." Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait perdu le bébé mais son cœur n'était toujours pas complètement guéri. Ils avaient du temps. Pas besoin de se précipiter. Elle savait qu'Edward aimait des enfants et rêvait d'en avoir plus mais il était content d'attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Esmée jeta un regard timide à Bella. "Carlisle et moi ..."

Bella poussa un petit cri. "Vraiment?"

Esmée passa une main sur son ventre. "Il a finalement accepté. Je pense que voir quel merveilleux garçon est Tyler l'a convaincu."

Bella la serra dans ses bras. "Oh, Esmée, je suis si heureuse pour toi!"

Quand le thé fut fait, elles retournèrent à la salle de classe. Nessie avait fini d'écrire son mot et faisait la moue. Elle n'aimait pas l'école et préférait plutôt chasser avec son père. Elle insistait en disant qu'elle apprenait plus de lui pendant leurs discussions tout en traquant leur proie qu'en un mois tout entier d'école mais Bella ne voulait rien entendre. La famille avait décidé à l'unanimité de ne pas les envoyer à une école ordinaire (Victoria aurait probablement surmonté sa timidité naturelle et déchiqueté l'endroit si elle avait dû tolérer les leçons de Petit Carlisle pour faire plaisir aux femmes) Mais Bella pensait que l'éducation structurée était importante. Bella embrassa chaque enfant, y compris sa futur belle-fille et Tyler, avant de retourner dans le sanctuaire.

Elle trouva Edward encore à genoux devant l'autel de la Déesse et attendit qu'il finisse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, son empreinte était encore accrochée au mur et un tas d'offrandes l'entourait. Une fois par semaine, Bella les ramassait et les distribuait tranquillement à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle lisait les lettres qu'on lui avait laissées, bien que quelquefois c'était une torture de lire la souffrance des autres. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité avoir le pouvoir d'aider ces gens comme ils le croyaient.

Le conflit entre les Bellistes et les Puristes ne s'était pas résolu. En tout cas, c'était pire. Il y avait eu quelques violences entre les groupes. Bella s'inquiétait qu'ils puissent se retrouver avec une Réforme sur les mains et frissonnait en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre. Cependant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'arrêter. Ils vivaient dans un temps de changement sociétal massif pour les Volturi et cela avait toujours un prix. Un prix qui pouvait être élévé mais Bella croyait fermement que l'égalité vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient en valait la peine.

Edward tapota ses doigts sur son front puis les embrassa. Il se leva, sa queue dansant de plaisir quand il vit sa compagne. Il lui sourit, toujours un peu tordu malgré toutes ces années de pratique et il avait encore le pouvoir de faire battre son cœur plus fort. Elle lui sourit en retour et se plaça dans ses bras ouverts, blottissant son visage contre sa poitrine. _**Bonheur**_. C'était un vrai "heureux pour toujours". Leur vie n'était pas parfaite. Ils ne le seraient jamais. Mais ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient leur famille, leur amour et la joie qui les abritaient de tout ce qui était écrit dans les étoiles.

FIN

*Par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles : Cette locution latine a souvent été utilisée comme devise

* * *

 _ **Merci à Lissa Bryan pour cette histoire si singulière…**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos mises en alerte et en favoris et**_

 _ **Vous êtes environ 1150 à lire chaque chapitre !**_

 _ **Où vous cachez-vous?**_

 _ **:-)**_


End file.
